Twice Upon A Time
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Emma Swan and her twin brother, Travis, travel to Storybrooke to return Emma's son to his adopted mother. Not only do they find out more about who they really are then they could have imagined but Travis might have found his True Love.
1. Twice Upon a Time

Twice Upon A Time

Disclamer: _Once Upon a Time_ is the property of ABC Studios. No Claim to ownership intended.

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Ryan T. Morris and I am the author of _Teddy Duncan: Time Lady_ and _Liv and Maddie's Adventures in Time and Space_ and I would like to welcome you to my latest creation. This story is going to add Anna and Elsa from Frozen to the first season and give Emma a twin brother. I hope you like it. So far I've only wrote the rewrite of the Pilot and I don't know if I want to do more… Let me know what you think and I might consider continuing this. And now on with our show.

28 year old, black haired, Travis Swan sat in apartment in Boston that he shared with his twin sister, Emma, watching TV. When Emma and Travis were just babies they were abandoned by the side of a rode by their parents and they were found by a 7 year old. Travis and Emma were separated in the system but they found each other a few years ago. They worked as bail bondsmen. Emma was out catching someone who tried to skip out on bail. He heard the front door open and he turned off the TV. "Hey Emms… Get him?"

"Of course," she said as she kicked off her heels, and walked into the kitchen, "I got us a little something…"

Travis walked in the kitchen and he saw two cupcakes each with a lit star shaped candle in each one, "Happy Birthday," said Emma.

Travis smiled, "Happy Birthday."

"Another banner year…" said Emma, a bit dishearten.

"Hey," said Travis, as he gave his sister a hug, "We've got each other…"

"I know…"

"Come on… Let's blow these candles and eat." The two of them closed there eyes and blew out the candles. Just then the doorbell ran, "Who could that be?"

"I don't know…" Emma and Travis walked to the door and saw a young 10 year old boy at the door, "Uh? Can I help you?" asked Emma.

"Are you Emma Swan?" asked The boy.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son."

Henry pushed past Emma and Travis and walked into the apartment, "Whoa! Hey, kid!" said Travis.

"Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" asked Emma.

"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me," said Henry.

* * *

A few moments later, Emma and Travis went into the bathroom, "What are we going to do?" asked Travis.

"Give me a minute," said Emma.

Then they heard Henry callout, "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some."

They walked out of the bedroom and saw Henry drinking some juice straight from the bottle, "You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?" asked Travis.

"I want you two to come home with me."

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." said Emma.

"Then I'll tell them you two kidnapped me," countered Henry.

"And they'll believe you because she's your birth mother," said Travis.

"Yep."

"You're not going to do that," said Emma.

"Try me," said Henry.

Travis knelt down, "You're pretty good. But here's the thing, there's not a lot Emma and I are great at in life but Emma is great at one thing… We like to call it a superpower. She can tell whenever anyone is lying." Travis looked up at his sister, "What do you say, Emms?"

"You are, kid," said Emma.

"Wait… Please don't call the cops," said Henry, "Please, come home with me."

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" said Travis, "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

A short time later, the three of them were riding in Emma's yellow VW Beetle toward Storybrooke. Henry was in the back seat and he asked, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip," said Emma, "We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid," said Travis, "We could have put your butt on a bus. We still could."

"You know I have a name? It's Henry." Henry started to read from a very large book.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?"

'They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," said Emma.

"Use your superpower," said Henry, "See if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?"

"Because you and Travis are in this book."

"Oh, kid. You've got problems," said Travis

"Yep. And Emma's going to fix them," said Henry.

Emma and Travis looked at each other.

A short time later they arrived in Storybrooke, Maine. It was a nice small town, quite a few shops. It looked like any other small New England town, "Okay, kid. How about an address?" asked Emma.

"Forty-four Not Telling You street," said Henry.

Travis had to stifle a laugh because he thought Henry's answer was very funny. Emma wasn't as amused. She slammed on the brakes and got out of car. Travis and Henry got out as well, "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?" said Emma as she looked up at the clock on top of the town library.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," said Henry, "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Okay," said Travis, "So you're trying to tell us that The Evil Queen from Snow White sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here."

"Yeah, and now they're trapped," said Henry.

"So they're frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's the story you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" asked Emma.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen."

Just then a male voice called out, "Henry!" They turned and saw a man with curly red hair with a Dalmatian walk up to them, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." said Henry, as he pet the dog.

"Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," said Emma.

"She's my mom, Archie," said Henry, "and he's my uncle."

"Oh. I see." said Archie

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street," said Archie, "The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

Travis and Emma looked at Henry, "You're the Mayor's kid?" asked Travis.

"Uh, maybe," said Henry.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry?" asked Archie, "Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."

Archie crouched down to get face-to-face with Henry, "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Okay," said Emma, "Well, we really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure," said Archie, "Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." then Archie walked away.

"So that's your shrink," said Travis.

"I'm not crazy," said Henry

"Didn't say you were. He doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairytale character."

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient. All right. I'll play," said Emma, as the three of them got back in the car, "Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket!"

"Right," said Travis, "I thought I saw your nose grow a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!" said Henry.

"'Course you're not," said Emma, "'Cause that would be ridiculous." Then they drove off to the mayor's house.

A short time later, the three of them were in front of the Mayor's house. Emma and Travis walked Henry up the front walk to the house, "Please don't take me back there." pleaded Henry.

"I have to," said Emma, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil."

"Evil," said Travis, "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is," said Henry, "She doesn't love me; she only pretends to."

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true," said Emma.

Just then the front door opened and there was a nicely dressed woman and a man that hand a sheriff's badge on his chest, " Henry? Oh! Henry!" the woman ran out and hugged him, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" shouted Henry, as he ran in the house.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" asked the woman.

"Hi." said Emma.

"I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay," said the sheriff, as he went inside.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" asked the woman.

"Got anything stronger?" asked Emma.

They went inside and Emma asked as the woman pored the cider, "How did he find me?"

"No idea," said the woman, "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." The woman brought over to glasses of cider.

"You were told right."

The woman looked at Travis as she handed him a glass, "Are you the father?"

Travis laughed a little, "No… I'm Emma's twin brother…"

The woman nodded and looked at Emma as she handed him a glass, "Do I need to worry about Henry's father showing up?"

"Nope. Doesn't even know," said Emma.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" asked the woman.

"Absolutely not." said Emma. The woman nodded and went to get her glass.

The sheriff came down the stairs and said, "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," said the woman. The sheriff left and the three adults walked into the sitting room, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him," she said as they sat down.

"The kid's having a rough time," said Travis, "It happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky," the woman looked at Emma, "You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh, I keep busy. Yeah." said Emma.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book," said Travis, "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about," said the woman.

"You know what, it's none of our business. He's your kid. And we really should be heading back."

"Of course." Emma and Travis finished their drinks and the woman showed them out. They turned around and saw Henry watching them from an upstairs window.

A little while later, Emma and Travis were driving out of town. Travis looked in the back seat and saw Henry's book on the back seat, "Emma," said Travis, "The kid left his book behind…"

Emma looked in the back seat and saw the book, "Sneaky bastard."

Travis turned back around and saw a wolf standing in the road. "EMMA, LOOK OUT!" shouted Travis.

Emma turned back around and saw the wolf in the road, She gasped and started to swerve to avoid hitting it. She lost control of the car and crashed into the "Welcome to Storybrooke sigh. Emma hit her head on the steering wheel and Travis hit his head on the passenger side window, knocking them both out.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and Travis found themselves in separate jail cells. There was a man in Travis cell whistling. And there was a man outside the cells work on a cabinet.

Emma looked at the man in Travis' cell and he said, "What are you looking at, sister?"

"Hey, Leroy—manners!" said the man outside. Travis saw he had a name tag that said Marco on his chest, "We have a guest!" he looked at Emma, "So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." said Emma.

"Tkh. Don't blame ya," said Leroy, "They're all brats; who needs 'em."

"Well, I'd give anything for one," said Marco, "My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be."

"Well cry me a river."

Marco left as the sheriff walked in he unlocked Leroy and Travis' cell and said, "Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." Leroy gave the sheriff a fake smile and then left.

"Seriously?" said Emma.

"Regina's drinks are little stronger than we thought," said the sheriff.

"She wasn't drunk," said Travis, "There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf. Right."

Just then they heard Regina, Henry's adoptive mother, "Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to…" Then she came into the room, "What are they doing here?" She came up to the bars, "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, we haven't seen him since we dropped him at your house," said Travis, "and incase you haven't noticed we've got a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," said Regina.

"Did you try his friends?" asked Emma.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner," said Regina.

"Every kid has friends," said Travis, "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people is what we do," said Emma, "Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out and we'll help you find him."

Regina took Emma, Travis and Graham back to her house. They went up to Henry's room and Emma started to search Henry's computer, "Smart kid," said Emma, "he cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility we like to use…"

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques," said Graham, "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary," said Travis, "We get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that we get."

"Huh," said Emma, "There's receipt for a website – . It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's ten," said Regina.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher."

Regina took Emma and Travis to Henry's school. They walked into Mary Margaret's classroom as the bell rang. Mary Margaret looked like a very friendly woman. She had very short black hair and looked to be same age as Emma and Travis "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?" asked the teacher.

"Where's my son?" asked Regina.

"Henry.. I assumed he was home with you."

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina pointed at Emma and Travis as they stood just in the doorway.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm—I'm his-" Emma stuttered to find the right words.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina finished for Emma.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" asked Travis.

"No, unfortunately not," said Mary Margaret as she searched her purse, "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" said Regina.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time," she turned and looked at Emma and Travis, "Have a nice trip back to Boston." she walked out of the room and knocked over a stack of books on her way.

Emma and Travis walked in and helped Mary Margaret pick up the books, "Sorry to bother you." said Emma.

"No, it's-it's okay," said Mary Margaret, "I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's was giving Henry a book supposed to help?" asked Travis.

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

They walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall, "Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." said Emma.

"No, it's more than her," said Mary Margaret, "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margaret stopped when she realized what she said, "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you…"

"It's okay."

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you," said Travis.

"You might want to check his castle."

Travis decided it was best if Emma went to take Henry back to Regina's by herself. Travis wanted to look around the town. He walked downtown and reached a ice cream parlor named "Any Given Sunday." he smiled and went inside. There were a few kids inside getting a little after school treat. He waited while a young woman with red hair, not much younger than him, waited on some kids. When it was his turn he saw by the name tag the woman wore that her name was Anna. She smiled and said, "Hi, What can I get you?"

"I would like a double scoop of Cookies and Cream in a cup."

"Oh… Can you wait just a moment? We just ran out and my sister was getting a fresh container out of the freezer in back."

"Sure."

Just then a blond haired woman about his age came in pushing a cart with a couple large containers of ice cream. She was wearing a long light blue cardigan with a light blue shirt underneath and blue jeans Travis saw, by the name take on the woman's cardigan, her name was Elsa and she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He watched as Elsa loaded the ice cream into the freezer. When she was done she said, "There you go…"

"Thanks," said Anna, then she scooped up some for Travis.

Travis couldn't take his eyes off of Elsa. Elsa could feel eyes on her. As she looked up, she was surprised to see a stranger in town and a handsome one at that, "Hello…" she said.

"Hello," he said.

"Here you go," said Anna.

"Oh Thanks," said Travis with a smile. He paid her and took a bite, "Mmm… that's wonderful."

"Thank you," said Elsa, "All the hand dipped ice cream here is made by Anna and me. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, sort of… My sister is the birth mother of Henry Mills."

"Henry Mills? The Mayor's Son?"

"Yeah. The kid was able to find her down in Boston and Emma, that's my sister, we brought him back."

"That's nice," said Anna, "So are you and Emma going to be staying in Storybrooke?"

"No…" said Travis, "We have to get back to Boston. Although… I've always wanted to live in a small town like this. It seems like a great place to live."

"It is," said Elsa, "Anna and I were born and raised here."

Just then, Travis' cell phone rang, "Excuse me a moment." Travis took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Emma. "Hey Emms… Yeah sure… OK… See you there…" Then he hung up the phone, "I got to go meet Emma at the mayor's house. It was nice to meet you both..

"It was nice to meet you too," said Elsa, with a smile.

"Bye," said Anna. Travis gave the two women a wave and headed out.

Travis reached the Mayor's house and saw Emma and Regina standing at the door. He heard Regina say to his sister, "No. You don't get to speak… You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you and your brother get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Regina started to closed the door then Emma said, "Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" asked Regina.

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him." Regina then closed the door.

Travis walked up the walk as Emma walked down the front walk. He could see the troubled looked on Emma's face. "Emma… You OK?"

"No…" she said. "Something's not right… Something about that woman… I'm not sure if Henry is safe with her."

"You don't believe that she's really the Evil Queen from Snow White?" asked Travis.

"No… Of course not… But my superpower is going crazy… She's hiding something… How would you feel about staying here for a little while?"

"Fine with me. We don't have any cases."

"All right. Let's go see if we can get a couple rooms at that bed and breakfast."

* * *

Emma and Travis walked into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. They heard to woman arguing. A plump older woman, Granny. And a young woman with dark hair, Ruby, were arguing as they walked down the stairs.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again," said Granny.

"I should've moved to Boston!" said Ruby.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!"

"Excuse me?" said Travis, "We'd like a couple of rooms."

"Really?" asked Granny. Travis and Emma nodded. Granny went into her office and got out her ledger, "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." said Emma.

"Now. What are the names?"

"Travis and Emma Swan."

"Emma…" said a male voice behind Travis and Emma. They turned around, "Emma.. What a lovely name."

"Thanks," said Emma.

Granny took a roll of cash from a drawer and handed it to the man, "It's all here."

The man accepted the roll without counting it, "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." The man looked at Emma and Travis, "Enjoy your stay, Emma and Travis." Then he left.

"Who's that?" asked Travis.

Ruby pulled the curtains back sligtly and said, "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" asked Travis.

"No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?"

"A week," said Emma, "Just a week."

"Great," said Granny, as she handed key to Travis and Emma, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

AN: Remember if you want to see this story continue, then send me a review in the box below. If I see interest in this story I might consider continuing it.


	2. The Thing You Love

The Thing You Love

AN: Thanks for all the nice replies. I've decided to continue the story but I need a little help with something regarding the first half of Season 4. If you would like to help, send me a PM and I will tell you my problem there, that way I don't spoil the story for anyone who is just starting to watch Once Upon a Time. And Now, on with the show…

The next morning, Travis and Emma were in her room talking about what to do next when a knock came on the door. Emma opened it and Regina was there holding a large basket of apples. Regina said, "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She handed Emma an apple.

"Thanks," said Emma as she took it.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home," said Regina, as she started to handed Travis the basket.

He took it and said, "Actually, we're going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Regina, "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madam Mayor," said Emma, "the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" asked Travis.

"It means I have him in therapy," said Regina, "It's all under control." Regina looked at Emma, "Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," said Emma.

"It's time for you two to go."

"Or what?" asked Travis.

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

A little while later, Travis and Emma were sitting at the counter at Granny's Diner, looking at the front page of the local paper. "Strangers Destroy Historic Sign. Alcohol Involved."

Emma was about to take a bite of her apple when Ruby placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of them, "Here you go." she said.

"Thank you," said Emma, "But I didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know," said Ruby, "You have an admirer."

They turned and saw Sheriff Graham at another table. Emma walked over and put the cocoa in front of him, "Ah, so you decided to stay." he said.

"Observant. Important for a cop," said Emma.

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage." When Emma didn't respond Graham continued, "It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it."

"I did," said a voice. They all looked and saw Henry sitting in another booth, "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" asked Travis.

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me.

* * *

Emma, Henry and Travis started walking to Henry's school, "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" asked Emma.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse," said Henry, "We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" asked Travis, "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it," said Emma.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here," said Henry. Emma went to take a bite of her apple, "Hey! Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" Henry took the apple from Emma and threw it over his shoulder.

"Why shouldn't we eat the apples?" asked Travis as he showed Henry his apple.

"Don't you remember the story of Snow White? The Evil Queen gives Snow White a poisoned apple."

"Right…" said Travis. He looked down at the apple in his hand. Then, he dropped the apple into a nearby garbage can. He didn't believe Henry, but it never hurt to be safe, "Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious," said Emma.

"I knew you'd get it," said Henry, "That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See?" Henry handed Emma some pages from the book, the pictures showed a man holding a small child in a bundle with the name Emma on the blanket, "Your mom is Snow White."

"Kid…"

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad."

"I've got a question," said Travis, "How come Emma is the one who gets to save everyone? Isn't usually the handsome prince who saves everyone?"

Emma rolled her eyes and Henry says, "According to the book, Snow White was told that her daughter would break the curse."

"I see."

They reached Henry's school and he said, "I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did." said Emma.

"Why else would you be here?"

Henry then ran into the school. Mary Margaret walked up to them and said, "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows," said Travis, "I'm curious on how she got a elected. From what I've seen she's not much of a people person."

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember," said Mary Margaret, "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly."

"We just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on us," said Emma.

"Snow White. Who does he think you two are?"

"We're not in the book. Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where we could find the doctor?"

* * *

Travis and Emma went to Archie's office. They knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey." said Emma.

"Emma Swan," said Archie, "I was, uh, just reading about you and your brother. Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way."

"No, we're here about Henry," said Travis.

"I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just tell me something," said Emma, "This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him," said Archie, "The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago," said Travis, "Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um, yes, he has."

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired," Archie took a file out of his filing cabinet and handed it to Emma, "Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Emma.

"We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him."

"Thank you."

" Just uh... see that I get it back, okay?" Archie then walked over to the door and opened it. Emma and Travis started out the door then he said, "Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his... belief system. To destroy his imagination would be.. would be devastating."

* * *

Emma and Travis went back to Emma's room at the Bed & Breakfast. They started to look over the file when there was a knock on the door. Emma went to open it and Sheriff Graham was there, "Hey there... if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone." said Emma.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper," said the sheriff, "He mentioned you two got into a bit of a row with him earlier?"

"No."

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to us," said Travis.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma opened the door, she walked over to the bed and pointed to the file spread out on the bed, "This what ya lookin' for?"

Graham picked up a file and glanced at it, "Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, you're both under arrest. Again." He started to cuff Emma.

"You know she's being set up, don't you?" said Travis.

* * *

At the Sheriff's office, Travis stood in his cell as Graham took Emma's mugshots, "You know the shrink is lying, right?" asked Emma.

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?" asked Graham.

"The Mayor put him up to this," said Travis, "she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—–town."

"To the left," Graham said to Emma, "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" asked Emma.

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" asked Travis.

Graham was going to answer when Henry and Mary Margaret ran in, "HEY!" called Henry.

"Henry!" said Graham, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"His mother told him what happened," said Mary Margaret.

"Of course she did!" said Emma. She looked at Henry and said, "I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius!" said Henry.

"What?"

"I know what you were up to. You twp were gathering intel," then Henry whispered, "For 'Operation Cobra'."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost.." said Graham.

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail them out."

"You are?" asked Travis, "Why?"

"I-uh—trust you." said Mary Margaret.

"Well. If you could uncuff me," said Emma as she held out her wrists, "and let him out.." she nodded her head toward Travis, "I have something to do."

* * *

Travis thought it was a little extreme to cut off a branch of Regina's prized apple tree but he knew that Regina had to learn that she couldn't push them around and control them like everyone else in this town. Travis was sitting on a bench eating an apple he picked from the tree. Regina was right it was one of the best tasting apples he ever had. He sat there and watched as Emma cut off a branch of the apple tree with a chainsaw. A few moments later Regina came running out ,"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples," said Emma, as she put down the chainsaw.

"You're out of you mind!"

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare us off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me or my brother one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma walked away.

Travis stood up and to follow Emma he handed Regina the apple core and said, "Your move."

* * *

Emma and Travis headed back to Granny's Bed & Breakfast. They headed to Emma's room to strategize. As she opened the door to her room, Granny came up behind them and said, "Miss Swan? Mr. Swan?" They turned to face her then Granny continued, "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It.. it turns out it's a city ordinance."

"Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remind you," said Travis.

Granny nodded, "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room keys back."

Emma begrudgingly handed her the key.

* * *

After gathering the few things they had taken into their rooms, they headed out to Emma's Bug. They were both surprised to see a boot attached to the tire. Just then Emma's phone rang, "Yeah?" she said as she put it on speaker.

"Ms. Swan," said Regina's voice, "I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea." said Emma as she opened the car door to toss her jacket inside.

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office," Emma slammed the car door shut, then Regina continued, "Or walk—whatever suits you." Emma hung up.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Regina were sitting in her office and she said, "I'd like to start by apologizing to you both."

"What?" asked Travis.

"I just have to accept the reality that you both want to be here."

"That's right. We do."

Regina looked at Emma, "And that you're here to take my son from me."

"Okay, let's be clear: I have no intention of taking him from anyone," said Emma.

"Well then, what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother—I think that's pretty self-evident—but I did have him, and I can't help it—he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how.. troubled.. he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink's notes before you had us arrested. But putting all that aside—he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."

"And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" said Henry's voice. Emma and Travis turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway.

"Henry…" He ran out of the office and Emma and Travis stood as if they were going to follow him.

Travis looked at Regina, "How long was he there?"

"Long enough." said Regina.

"You knew he would be here," said Emma.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move"

"You have no soul," said Travis, "How in the hell did you get like this?" Regina didn't answer as Emma and Travis left.

* * *

After what happened with Henry at Regina's office. Emma and Travis decided that it would be best for everyone if they just left but before they did they had to pay back Mary Margaret for bailing them out. They reached her apartment knocked on the door, "Hey," said Emma as Mary Margaret opened the door a crack, "We just wanted to say thank you and, um," she handed Mary Margaret an envelope, "pay you back the bail money."

Emma and Travis just stood there. "You look like you need to talk," said Mary Margaret.

A short time later Emma and Travis were sitting Mary Margaret's table, sipping a cup of, "Cinnamon?" asked Emma.

Mary Margaret brought over a plate of cookies, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said Emma. Mary Margaret offered her a cookie, "No, thanks."

She offered one to Travis, "Thanks." he said as he took one, "mmm Very good. Anyway, When you bailed us out, you said.. that you trusted us. Why?"

"It's strange—ever since you two arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean, I know it's crazy."

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy," said Emma.

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent," said Mary Margaret.

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" asked Travis.

"Whichever makes you feel better."

The three of them laughed lightly then Emma said, "Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks we did or didn't do," said Emma, "We're leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go?" asked Mary Margaret, "I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?

* * *

Emma and Travis knew that Mary Margaret was right. No one who lived in Storybrooke would protect Henry. Just about everyone was afraid of her. They had a good idea where Henry was so they headed to Dr. Hopper's office. They stopped at Emma's car and got the pages Henry tore out of the book. Travis was holding them as they walked into the office and saw Archie and Henry there. Henry was sitting on a couch and Archie in a chair, "Miss Swan. Mr. Swan," said Archie as he stood, "Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-"

"We know," said Travis, "Don't worry about it. we get it."

Emma went "Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," said Henry.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" said Archie.

"To hell with her," said Emma. She sat down and looked at Henry, "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy!" said Henry.

"No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom-"

"What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us."

"Is that what Operation Cobra was all about?" asked Travis, "Throwing her off the trail?"

Henry sat up and smiled "Brilliant!"

"We read the pages, and Henry, you're right—the are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them."

Emma took the pages Travis was holding and put them into the first place, "Now we have the advantage."

Henry got up and hugged Emma, "I knew you were here to help me!"

"That's right, kid. I am," she broke the embrace and looked at him, "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that." They hugged again.

A/N: There's no Anna or Elsa in this chapter but at least Elsa should be back in the next episode. Now that it looks like Travis is going to be staying in Storybrooke he is going to want to get to know the blond in the ice cream shop better. Remember if you like this story, send me a review. Either good or bad. I'm a big boy and I can take it. Also, Favorite and Follow if you haven't done so yet. Plus, if you would like to help me figure out something regarding the first half of Season 4, PM me and we can discuss it.


	3. Snow Falls

Snow Falls

A/N: One reviewer asked if when Lily shows up is she going to have a twin brother… The answer is no. And now on with the show…

Mary Margaret was heading home after a pretty bad date. She notice a familiar yellow VW Bug and walked up to it. Inside Travis and Emma were reading newspapers by flashlight. Mary Margaret walked up to the car and said, "Hey. You okay?"

Emma turned off her flashlight, "Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"You're sleeping here?"

"Just until we find a place," said Travis.

"You decided to stay. For Henry," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, I guess," said Emma, as she got out of the car, "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse."

"Why are you out so late?" asked Travis as he joined the two women.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date," said Mary Margaret.

"From the looks of things, it went well," said Emma.

"As well as they ever do," said Mary Margaret, sounding a bit sad.

"Tell me he at least paid." Mary Margaret shook her head, "Ew."

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a couple of spare rooms."

"Thanks," said Travis, "We'll keep that in mind."

"Well, goodnight," said Mary Margaret, "Good luck with Henry."

"Yeah…" said Emma. Then, Mary Margaret walked away.

* * *

The next day, Emma and Travis meet with Henry at a wood playground castle near the shore. Henry pulled out his book and showed them a picture of Prince Charming, "I found your father—Prince Charming." he told the adults.

"Henry…" said Emma.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars," said Travis.

"In the same place?" asked Henry, "Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their... soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful," said Emma, "Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" asked Travis.

"By reminding him," said Henry, "We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Okay?" said Henry and Travis together.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

While Emma went to go ask Mary Margaret to read to John Doe. Travis went to the ice cream parlor. Ever since he met the blond he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He walked in and saw her standing at the counter wiping it down. "Hello," he said with a smile.

Elsa looked up and smiled, "Hello…What can I get you?"

"I'd love a hot fudge sundae."

"All right." Elsa walked over to the soft serve machine and started to make Travis' sundae, "So… You and your sister decided to stay after all?"

Travis was happy she remembered him, "Yeah. Henry is a great kid and Emma just wants to make sure that he's in good hands."

Elsa poured some hot fudge on the ice cream. "That's great. I know Henry and you're right he's a great kid. Nuts? Whipped Cream?"

"Whipped Cream. No nuts," said Travis. Elsa sprayed some whipped cream on the sundae, "Here you go." she said as she handed it to him.

Travis took a bite, "mmm," he said, "That's great."

Just then Anna came out from back, "Hey, Elsa, I'm back from paying Mr. Gold the rent." She turned and saw Travis, "Hi there. You're Henry's uncle… Travis…"

"That's right," said Travis, "But, I don't remember telling you my name."

"No… But I recognize your face from the paper the other day." Travis nodded when he remembered that the paper ran Emma's and Travis' pictures on the front page when Emma crashed into the sign at the town line.

"I see," said Travis, "Well, I'm kind of glad that we are staying. This is some of the best ice cream I've ever tasted. Well, I'll see you later." Then Travis walked out.

"Bye," said Anna and Elsa.

"He's kind of cute," said Anna, once Travis was gone.

"Anna," said Elsa, "Your engaged, remember."

"So? Just because I'm going to marry Chris in a couple of months doesn't mean I can't look for someone for my big sister."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well, I will agree with you he his very attractive. But, I don't know him I'm not going to ask him out just because he's the new guy in town. Unlike you I'm not willing to say yes to the first handsome man who asks…" She raised an eyebrow.

"OK," said Anna, "Saying I would marry Hank at the prom, on our first date, was a bit of mistake but you thankfully talked me out of it."

Elsa just shook her head at her baby sister.

* * *

The next day, Travis and Henry were sitting at a table in the diner while Emma changed her shirt in the bathroom, "Thanks for the shirt," said Emma once she sat back down, "Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice," said Henry.

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" asked Travis.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole."

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh, imagine that," said Emma.

"She's here," said Henry.

Emma and Travis turned and saw Mary Margaret at the door of the diner. They turned and looked back at Henry, "Hey, don't get your hopes up," said Emma, "We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret sat down at the table next to Henry and said, "He woke up."

"What?" asked Emma.

Henry smiled, "I knew it."

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," said Mary Margaret.

"He's remembering!"

"What did the doctor say?" asked Travis.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy," said Mary Margaret, "I know it happened."

"We have to go back," said Henry, "You have to read to him again."

Mary Margaret thought for a second then she said, "Let's go."

Henry and Mary Margaret jumped up and headed for the door before Emma and Travis realized what was going on, "Wait, wait what?"

Emma and Travis stood up then, Mary Margaret said, "If I got through to him, if we made a connection.."

"You don't believe…" said Travis.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

* * *

They got to the hospital and Henry led them to where John Doe was. It was a separate room separated from the rest of the ward by a glass partition. "You're right—he's waking up." said Henry.

They were almost to John Doe's room when they saw Graham. He turned and faced them, "Henry, you should stay back."

"What's going on?" asked Mary Margaret, "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing."

Just then they saw Regina was in John Doe's room and she saw them. She stormed out of the room and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" She looked at Henry and grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her, "And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" asked Mary Margaret, "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet," said Graham, "His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"What did you do?" asked Henry.

"You think I had something to do with this?" asked Regina.

"It is curious that the mayor is here," said Travis.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I found him," said Regina, "On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

Dr. Whale: "Mayor Mills saved his life," said the doctor. Travis and Emma saw his name tag read 'Dr. Whale.'

"Will he be okay?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," said Emma.

"That's what we're doing," said Regina, "Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." Then Regina and Henry left.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" asked Graham.

"Twelve hours or so," said Dr. Whale.

"Then that's what we need to account for."

Graham, Emma, Travis and Mary Margaret went to the security room. Walter, the hospital security guard, and Leroy, the hospital janitor are both there, "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing."

"Not a thing." said Walter.

"Did anyone walk by?" Travis asked.

"I didn't see nothin'," said Leroy.

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" asked Graham.

"I don't think so," she said.

Emma walked up to the monitor, "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

"Tch, you fell asleep again," said Leroy.

"You selling me out?" asked Walter.

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" asked Graham.

They tape was switched they watched John Doe get up and walk out the door, "He walked out alone. He's okay." said Mary Margaret.

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" asked Emma.

"The woods," said Leroy.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Graham and Mary Margaret headed to the woods and started to search for John Doe. They walked for awhile then Graham stopped and knelt down, "What is it?" asked Emma.

"The trail runs out here," he said.

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second," said Graham, "This is my world. I got it." Graham then went ahead.

"Right. Sorry."

"What does he mean, 'His world'?" asked Mary Margaret, "Isn't finding people your thing, too?"

"Sure. Just, people Travis and I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've done," said Emma, "As long as I can remember."

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask," said Travis. Just then they heard a crack behind them. They turn around and saw Henry run down a hill.

"Henry!" said Mary Margaret.

"Did you find him yet?" asked Henry.

"No, not yet," said Travis, "You shouldn't be here."

"I can help. I know where he's going."

"And where's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

Henry looked at Mary Margaret, "He's looking for you."

* * *

They started to walking through the was getting dark so they all had flashlights. Then, Henry said, "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!"

"Henry, it's not about me," said Mary Margaret, "I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom?" asked Emma, "She's going to kill me, then Travis, and then you…and then me again and then Travis again."

"She dropped me at the house," said Henry, "Then, went right out."

"Well, we need to get you back immediately," said Travis.

"No!"

"Guys!" they heard Graham call. They caught up to him and he shown his flashlight on John Doe's hospital bracelet.

"Is that…" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"Blood," Emma finished.

* * *

They continued to search the woods. They followed the path to a stream that ran under a near by bridge, "Where is he? Can you see him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The trail dies at the water line."

They all moved their flashlights around. Then Mary Margaret landed on John Doe lying in the water, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Graham pulled out his walkie talkie and said, "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Emma, Travis, Graham and Mary Margaret drug John Doe onto the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"It's going to be okay," said Travis.

"Help's coming," said Graham

"Is he okay?" asked Henry.

"Henry…" said Emma.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Emma went up to Henry. She hugged him and turned him away from what was going on, "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us," said Mary Margaret. Then she whispered, "Come back to me." She couldn't wait any longer. So she started to do CPR. She pumped his chest a few times then breathed into his mouth. A few seconds later, he started to breath and coughed of water.

John Doe looked up at Mary Margaret and said, "You saved me."

"She did it," said Henry, "She did it! She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did," said Emma looking a bit shocked.

"Thank you," said John.

"Who are you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." The group could hear the sirens of the ambulance.

* * *

They got to the hospital and John Doe was taken to a ER Room, "We got it from here," said Dr. Whale. Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma, Travis and Graham watched through a glass door as John was being treated.

Just then, a blond haired woman rushed in and burst into the room, "David! David, is that you?" asked the woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" said Dr. Whale.

"Oh my god…"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

"David…"

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" the woman stepped to the side.

"Who is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"His wife," said Regina's voice. The group turned and saw her standing there behind them, "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," she said as she looked at Emma and Travis. Regina then looked at Henry, "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" he shook his head, "It means you're grounded."

Just then Kathryn waked out of the room, "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand," said Mary Margaret, "You didn't…you didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" asked Travis.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time," said Kathryn, "And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful," said Mary Margaret.

Dr. Whale walked out of the room and said, "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" asked Kathryn.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That's the thing," said Dr. Whale, "There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" asked Emma.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone," said Henry.

"Can I see him?" asked Kathryn.

"Yeah, of course," said Dr. Whale as he escorted her into the room.

"Henry, let's go," said Regina.

Henry got up and started to follow her then he said, "Wait, my backpack." He grabbed his backpack then went up to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry…" she said.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him."

"No, it's because you belong together."

"Henry," called Regina. Then she went up to him and they left.

Emma and Travis looked at each other then they nodded. The went to catch up with Regina and Henry. They were near the front entrance when they saw them, "Madam Mayor!" called Emma.

"Wait by the car," Regina said to Henry. Then he went to the car, "Miss Swan, I let you and your brother off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan?" questioned Emma, "Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," said Travis.

"Well, Mr. Swan, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" asked Emma.

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you, your brother and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you three, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive you both for your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

* * *

Later that night, Mary Margaret was sitting in her apartment when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and said, "Emma. Travis."

"Sorry to bother you so late," said Emma.

"Are those spare rooms still available?" asked Travis. Then, Mary Margaret nodded and let the twins in.


	4. The Price of Gold

The Price of Gold

The next day, Henry, Emma and Travis were walking down the street as the bell on the clock tower rang, "Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?" asked Henry.

"Enough sneaking around," said Emma, "If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat."

"You're brave. You'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't "Cobra" our code name?" asked Travis.

"That's the mission," said Henry, "I mean us. I need something to call you two."

"Oh, um," said Emma, "well I don't... you can just call me "Emma" for now."

"I'm fine with 'Travis'" he said.

" Okay, well I'll see you later, Emma and Travis," said Henry as he got on the school bus.

Once Henry was on the bus. Emma and Travis continued walking down the street. Just then Sheriff Graham pulls in front of them in his patrol car, blaring the siren, "What's with the siren?" asked Travis.

"It's so hard to get your attention," said Graham.

"Alright, well you got it," said Emma, "Are you arresting us again?"

"I'm thanking you," He said with a sigh, "for your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do we get?" asked Travis, "A commendation? Key to the city?"

"How about a job? I could use a couple of deputies."

"Thank you, but we have jobs," said Emma.

"As bail bondspersons?" asked Graham, "There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either."

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental. Why don't you think about it and stay awhile." he handed them his card.

Emma and Travis looked at each other and then back to Graham, "We'll think about it." said Travis, as he took the card.

* * *

A short time later, Travis and Emma were at Granny's reading the paper. Ruby brought them each a cup of hot cocoa and Emma said, "Thank you."

"Thanks, Ruby," said Travis.

Ruby set them on the table and walked away. Then Regina walked in and walked over to their table, "How was your walk with Henry?" she asked, "That's right I know everything. But relax I don't mind" Regina then sat down at the table.

"You don't?"

"No. Because you two no longer worry me, Mr. Swan. You see I did a little digging into who you two are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" asked Emma.

"It's the number of addresses you two have had in the past decade, Ms. Swan," said Regina, "Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering," said Travis, "We did find a place here in town."

"I know with Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Mr. Swan, it needs roots, and you two don't have any. People don't change they only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know us," said Emma.

"No, I think I do," said Regina, "All I ask, as you carry on your transient life, you think about Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa." Then she got up and left.

Emma thought for a moment then she stood up and she spilled cocoa on her shirt, "Ugh, really?"

Ruby rushed over with a towel, "Eesh." she said.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" asked Emma.

"Mhm!"

"I'll be back," Emma said to her brother.

"I'll be here," He said, as he took a sip of his cocoa.

Emma walked away and Travis continued to read the paper. A few minutes later, her watched as Elsa and Anna came in and took a seat at a table at the far end of the diner.

Travis thought about what Regina said about roots. It was true. He didn't really have any. He had as about as much success in the foster care system as Emma did. He liked Elsa and maybe it was time to start to plant some roots somewhere. He had only lived in Storybrooke for a few days but it was starting to feel like home.

Travis picked up his cocoa and walked over to the two sisters, "Good Morning, Elsa… Anna…"

"Good Morning, Travis," said Anna.

"Good Morning," said Elsa.

"Mind if I join you?" Travis asked.

The sisters looked at each other and Anna said, "Sure."

"Go right ahead," said Elsa. Travis took a seat a the table and Elsa said, "We read about you and your sister helping to finding that coma patient, in the paper this morning."

"That was nothing," said Travis, "The real hero was Mary Margaret. She's the one who performed CPR on him."

"It's a little weird that his wife didn't know he was there for all those years," said Anna.

"A little," said Travis, "But like your mayor told us. Storybrooke is a good sized town. It's possible for people to get lost."

"You don't really believe that?" asked Elsa.

Travis took a sip, "Not for a moment… "

"Any luck finding a place?" asked Anna.

Travis nodded, "Yep, Mary Margaret has a couple of spare rooms so we are living with her right now. A friend of ours in Boston is packing up our things and overnighting them to us."

"That's great," said Elsa.

"Mary Margaret is very nice," said Anna.

"Yes," said Travis, "yes she is. Just about everyone Emma and I have met in Storybrooke has been nice."

The three of them chatted for awhile. As they talked, Anna could see the little seeds of love starting to grow between Elsa and Travis. The two of them couldn't keep their eyes off each other and when one was talking the other was listening to every word. Anna knew that Elsa was kind of shy around new people. But, every time she saw Travis, she would smile and when the two of them talked she started to open up a little more. She had a feeling that Travis could be the one that could make her big sister very happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next day, Emma and Travis were at the apartment going unpacking their stuff when Mary Margaret brought them some food.

"I'm so glad my stuff is here," said Emma, "Oh, thanks." she said as she took a plate.

"Me too," said Travis, "Thanks." He said as he took the plate.

"So that is all your stuff?" asked Mary Margaret.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it," said Travis, "We're not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move," said Mary Margaret. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

When she opened it Mr. Gold was standing on the other side, "Ms. Blanchard, are Ms. Swan and her brother here?" Emma and Travis walked over to the door and Mr. Gold said, "Hi, my name is Mr. Gold, we met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember," said Emma.

"Good, I have a proposition for you both. I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Um…" said Travis.

"You know what?" said Mary Margaret, " I am going to jump in the bath." Then she wetn in the bathroom.

"I have a photo," said Mr. Gold as he walked inside. He handed them a picture of a young woman with blond hair, "Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" asked Emma.

"Because uh... she's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?" asked Travis.

"Well one of the advantages of you both not being the police is discretion," said Mr. Gold, "Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?" asked Emma.

"Last night. That's how I got this," Mr. Gold pulled his hair back and showed them a small gash on his forehead, "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have not idea what got into her. Please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they."

"No, of course not." said Travis.

"So you'll help me then?"

"We will help her," said Emma.

"Grand." said Mr. Gold.

Just then Henry came in talking, "Hey Emma, I was thinking we…"

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"Okay."

"Good. Give my regards to your mother, and um... good luck Ms. Swan, Mr. Swan." Then, Mr. Gold left.

"Do you know who that is?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, of course I do," said Emma.

"Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh, I meant in reality."

"Is that all you brought?"

"Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Travis.

"My mom's gone till 5:00 I thought we could hang out."

"Aw, kid I wish we could, but there's something we've gotta do," said Emma.

"So, where do we start?" asked Travis, "We haven't met Ashley before."

"I have."

"Where?"

"At Granny's yesterday. When I had to wash my shirt in the laundry room. She works as a maid at the bed and breakfast."

Travis looked at his sister, "You put that idea in her head."

"Well, yeah. But I didn't mean for her to break in to Mr. Gold and knock him out."

"Okay," said Travis, "You said she worked at Granny's. Let's go talk to Ruby then."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Henry walked down the street to Emma's Bug, "Please let me help," said Henry.

"No, no it could be dangerous," said Travis.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold," said Emma.

"Cool," said Henry.

"This isn't a game. She's desperate"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Well, then let's find her."

"Oh no, no, no, no there is no "let's". You cannot come with us," said Travis.

"Then I'll look for her myself," said Henry.

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back," said Emma.

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible here."

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you." said Henry as he got in the back seat of Emma's Bug.

"Oh, that is really not fair," said Emma, as she got in the car.

Travis laughed and clapped his hands, "Nice move, Henry." Then he got in the car.

* * *

They talked to Ruby outside the diner. Out front a tow truck was lowering a car onto the street, "So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" asked Emma.

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," said Ruby, " He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a…" The tow trucked dropped the car to the street, "Hey, hey, hey Billy, be careful. You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck." Hanging off the rear view mirror was small red glass wolf.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine," said Billy the tow truck driver.

Ruby gave him a flirty smile and then Travis said, "Um, Ruby." Ruby turned back to Emma and Travis, "What about her family?"

"Oh, um she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," said Ruby.

"Wait, stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" asked Henry.

"Henry, not now."

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong," said Ruby, "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"I think so," said Emma.

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her."

"Then try her ex."

"Where can we find him?" asked Travis.

"He lives with his dad," said Ruby.

* * *

They went to the address that Ruby gave them and Travis and Emma went to the door. As a car pulled up in the driveway. The house door opened and a young man around 19 opened the door, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Sean Herman?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. This is my brother, Travis. We're... We're looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. We just thought maybe she came to see you."

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore," said a voice behind them they turned and they saw a man walking toward the house, "So whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her," said Emma.

"Absolutely. I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?"

"Well what are they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?"

"Some people only have the backseat of a car," said Travis.

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son," said Sean's dad as he walked into the house.

"Dad, maybe we should help them look," said Sean.

"It's a waste, Sean."

"Sean, if you want to come, come," said Emma, "Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?" asked Sean.

"Yes."

"Sean, inside. Now," said Sean's father. Sean went in the house and his father. Sean's father looked Emma and Travis, "Look, believe me if I knew where she was I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" asked Travis, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?"

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good a proper home."

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" asked Emma.

"Look at her, she's a teenager, and she's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?

"Maybe she's changing her life."

"Everybody says that. Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well, someone who is going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"Mr. Gold," said Travis.

"Well, isn't that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?"

* * *

Back in the car, Emma, Travis and Henry were heading back to Granny's, "You can't make her double-cross Gold," said Henry, "No one's ever broken a deal with him."

"Happy to be the first," said Emma, "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." They pulled up to the diner and headed inside where Ruby was standing at the counter. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asked Ruby.

"Because I didn't think it was important," said Ruby.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?" asked Travis.

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma saw the wolf figure from Ruby's car sitting at the pick up window. She picked it up and asked, "Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send us to Sean to find her, you sent us there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," said Ruby.

"Yeah, so are Emma and I," said Travis, "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without us."

"I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid."

"Hey, I'm on your side," said Henry.

Emma pulled Henry aside and said, "Henry, Travis and I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell us anything if you're around."

"Okay."

"Thank you." (Henry leaves)

Once Henry was gone Ruby said, "She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?" asked Travis.

"About a half an hour."

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis were on the road to Boston. They were hopeful they could catch up to her and convince her not to do what she was doing. Then, Henry popped up from the back seat, "What did she tell you?"

"Henry!" shouted Emma, "What the hell? We are going to Boston, you can't come with us."

"You can't go to Boston, she can't leave!" said Henry, "Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"We don't have time to argue with you over the curse," said Travis, "We've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her."

"Henry…" said Emma.

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail."

"He's got a point, Emms."

"Yeah," said Emma, "Buckle up, Kid… Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

They got close to the town line when Henry saw Ruby's car. It looked like it broke down before it could reach the line, "I told you. It's her car." Emma pulled the Bug off the road and the three of them ran up to the car.

"Ashley?" called Emma as they ran up to the car but when they got there they saw it was empty.

"Aaah!" they heard Ashley scream. The ran in the direction of the scream and they saw Ashley sitting on a patch of grass near the car. When they reached her she looked up at them and said, "My baby. It's coming."

They helped Ashley to Emma's Bug. Henry and Travis got in back while Ashley sat in front. Then, Emma got in the driver's seat and started to head back to town, "Is the baby really coming?"

"Oh, yeah," said Emma. She glanced at Ashley, "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No, no, no, no, take me to Boston," said Ashley, "I can't go back there."

"Oh, no we don't have four hours, trust me. I know."

"I can't go back there, please," Ashley started to sob, "He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby."

* * *

They got Ashley to the hospital and she was taken to maternity. Travis and Henry sat and watched as Emma paced in the waiting area, "You know Emma, you and Travis are different," Said Henry.

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"You're the only one who can do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that."

"No, leave. You're the only ones who can leave Storybrooke."

"But, you left and came and found us in Boston," said Travis.

"But I came back," said Henry, "I'm ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone, except me and Travis?" said Emma.

"You're the savior. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

Just then the Doctor came up to them, "Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

"What lovely news," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Mr. Gold, "Excellent work, Ms. Swan, Mr. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

* * *

A little while later, Mr. Gold was standing at a coffee vending machine. He hit it and got a free cup of coffee. Travis and Emma walked up to him, "Well, well. Must be my lucky day," said Mr. Gold, "Care for a cup, Mr. Swan?"

"No thank you," said Travis.

"Ms. Swan?"

"A baby?" asked Emma, "That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know," said Mr. Gold.

"Really, or you thought we wouldn't take the job?" asked Travis.

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you two."

"You're not getting that kid," said Emma.

"Actually, we have an agreement," said Mr. Gold, "And my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract," said Travis.

"Who knows what she was after," said Mr. Gold.

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking an entering was to keep her child," said Emma.

"And, I'm willing to bet that contract have a chance of standing up in court," said Travis, "Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect your not just a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?"

"I like you and your sister, Mr. Swan," said Mr. Gold, "You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you both on my side."

"So she can keep the baby?" asked Emma.

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor.

Emma thought about it a moment then she said, "Deal."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Henry walked into Ashley's room and saw her holding her baby, "Hey…What's her name?" asked Emma.

"Alexandra," said Ashley.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"Your welcome," said Travis.

"Mr. Gold was outside," said Emma, "I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is?" asked Ashley, "But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you," said Ashley, softly, "Thank you."

Travis looked over at the clock on the wall, "Oh, hey kid, it's almost 5:00. You gotta get home." Then, Travis, Emma and Henry rushed out of the room.

* * *

As they drove Henry back home, Emma said, "'Pumpkin'. My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella... 'Pumpkin.'" Henry shook his head, "You got a better one in mind?"

"Yep," said Henry, but he didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure you're ready yet.

They arrived at Regina's and Henry hopped out of the car, "Henry!" called Emma, "About what you said at the hospital, about me being able to leave?

"Yeah?" said Henry.

"See you tomorrow." Henry ran into the house.

Emma moved the Bug around the corner so Regina didn't see them. They got out of the car and looked up at Henry's room. "So… What do you think about staying around a little longer than we planned?" Emma asked Travis.

"You've been thinking about what Regina said too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it. She does have a point. We've been traveling around for 10 years now. I do want to be here for Henry. Even if she doesn't want us here. Maybe it's time we put down some roots… You still have Graham's card?"

Travis reached in his pocket and handed it to her. Emma took out her phone and dialed the number, "Hello?" asked Graham when he answered.

"Graham, it's Emma," she said, "Travis and I were thinking maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. Those deputy jobs still open?"

"Absolutely."

"Then we're in. Regina gonna be okay with this?"

"I don't care, it's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."

"We'll see ya then." Then she hung up the phone, "We start Monday morning."

Travis smiled, "All right… Say we better get out of here before Regina sees us."

"Yeah," said Emma. They got in the car and headed back to the loft.

AN: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	5. That Still Small Voice

That Still Small Voice

Monday evening, Emma and Travis were in the Sheriff's office. Graham showed them their uniform. Needless to say, Emma didn't care for it, "A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority," she said.

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" asked Graham

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now," she tossed the shirt on a desk.

"What about you?" asked Graham as he looked at Travis.

Travis was wearing a dark green button up shirt with a blue jacket and dark jeans, "Yeah… I'm not really feeling the whole Barney Fife thing.

"Well, at least wear the badges," said Graham as he handed them each a badge, "Go on. Take them. If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official." Emma and Travis took them and clip them to their belts. At that exact moment there was a loud bang the office shook for a moment. The three of them looked at each other as the phones started to ring.

It turned out an old mine tunnel collapsed. The three of them got in the patrol car and headed out to the mine. A crowd had started togather when they arrived at about the same time as Regina, "Everyone step back please." said Regina.

Ruby and Marco were standing near the mine entrance, "Is that a crater?" asked Ruby.

"No. There were tunnels, uh, old mines, something collapsed." said Marco.

"Be careful, step back," said Regina as she got close to the entrance, "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You and your brother are free to go."

"Well, actually we work for the town now," said Emma.

Regina gave Graham a look, "They're my new deputies," he said.

"They say the mayor's always last to know," said Regina.

"It's in my budget."

"Indeed," she gave Graham another look and then looked at the Swan siblings, "Deputies, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Travis and Emma then headed to the patrol car. Regina then spoke to the crowd, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

"Pave it?" asked Henry, "What if there's something down there?"

"Henry, what are you doing here?" whispered Regina.

"What's down there?" whispered Henry.

"Nothing. Now step back," Regina looked up at the rest of the crowd as Travis and Emma returned with a roll of police tape "In fact everyone please, please step back. Thank you." Regina picked up a piece of glass and had a worried look on her face as she slipped it into her jacket pocket..

Henry what Regina was doing and he asked Emma, "What was that?"

"Henry, enough," said Regina, as she pulled him aside, "Listen, this is a safety issue now wait in the car." Henry then went over to Regina's car. The mayor looked at Emma, Travis and Graham, "Deputies, Sheriff, cordon off the area."

As they worked, Travis and Emma they heard Henry call out, "Hey, Archie. Over here." They joined Archie and Henry by the patrol car, when they were all gathered together "This requires all of Operation Cobra... All three of you."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra," said Archie.

"Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels," said Emma.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here?" asked Henry, "You're changing things. You're weakening the Curse."

"That's not what's happening."

"Yes it is. Did you do anything different today? 'Cause something made this happen."

Just then Regina, came up to them, "Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputies, do your job." Emma and Travis walked away to continue to cordon off the area. When they finished they headed back to the patrol car.

Travis looked over at the crowd and saw Anna and Elsa. They were with an older blond woman and a man with sandy blond hair. The four people walked up to Travis and Emma, "Hey, Travis," said Anna, "What happened?"

"From what it sounds like a tunnel in the mine collapsed," he said.

"Anyone hurt," asked Elsa.

"No," said Emma, "Thankfully no one was in there at the time."

"Emma, this is Anna and Elsa. They run the ice cream shop in town. Anna, Elsa, this is my sister, Emma."

"Hi," said Emma as she shook Elsa and Anna's hands.

"Hello," said Elsa, "Travis has told us some very nice things about you."

"Travis and Emma," said Anna as she pointed to the woman, "This is Sarah, she works with us at the ice cream parlor." Then she took the man's hand, "This is my fiancée, Chris. We are going to get married in a few months."

"Well, congratulations," said Travis.

"Travis… Emma…" called Graham.

"We've got to go," said Travis. He shook Sarah's and Chris' hand, "It's been nice meeting you." Then they headed back to the patrol car.

* * *

The next day, Travis and Emma were in the loft with Mary Margaret as she made a s'more and told them about how she spent time at the Hospital talking with David Nolan and about she was having feelings for him. " I am the worst person in the world." she said.

"Really? In the whole world?" asked Emma.

"Trust me, Mary Margaret," said Travis, "You are not even in the top 100."

"If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice," said Mary Margaret.

"And what exactly would be easier?" asked Emma.

"Nothing."

"Nothing's a good idea. You're smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache. Trust me."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." He opened the door an saw Henry there sobbing, "Henry? What's wrong? Come in."

Henry told them that Archie told him that the curse wasn't real and that if he continued to believe it Archie would have to have him locked up. That was enough to make Emma's blood boil. She and Travis dropped Henry off at Regina's office then headed over to Archie's.

They reached Archie's office and Emma started to pound on the door. "Archie! Archie!" When they found the door unlocked they went in and saw Archie and his dog, Pongo, "What did you do?" she asked, "You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him."

"When a course of therapy stops working, you adjust it." said Archie.

"Is it her?" asked Emma, "Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?"

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?"

Just then Emma's cell phone rang she answered it and said, 'Hello, Madame Mayor. Nice work…Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper, and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you… I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago… I don't know where he is…

Archie sighed, "I do."

* * *

Archie, Emma and Travis headed to the front of the mine in Emma's car. They all startred calling for him, "Henry! Henry!"

Pongo was sniffing around the front of the mine, "What you got there, Pongo?" asked Archie.

"I don't think he's here," said Travis, as he and Emma were standing near the top of the crater like area where the entrance to the mine was.

"I think he is," said Archie as he showed them what Pongo found, "Candy bar. He had these with him."

A few moments later the ground started to shake again, "Henry!" called Archie as he started to edge his way into the collapsed entrance to the mine.

"Archie!" called Emma as she and Travis started to make their way to the mine entrance.

"Henry! It's not safe!" called Archie as he went to the mine.

The front of the mine collapsed and Emma called out, "Archie?! Henry?!"

Travis took out his phone and called Graham to let him know what was going on. A short time later, Regina, Travis, Emma, Graham, Marco, Ruby, Elsa and Anna were all at the mine. Regina was talking to some workers. Elsa, Anna and Ruby were watching Pongo. Emma, Travis, Graham and Marco were watching as workers were moving debris away from the entrance to the mine, "Archie is smart," said Marco, "He'll keep the boy safe until we get to that." a few moments later the ground started to shake again, "Watch out!"

Regina ran toward the entrance, "Stop! Stop! You're making it worse."

"We are trying to save him," said Travis, "You know why he went in there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove!"

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" said Regina, "Who's encouraging him?"

"Do not put this on me," said Emma.

"Oh please. Why don't you two lecture me until the oxygen has run out." She turned and walked away.

Emma walked up to Regina, "We have to stop this arguing. We won't accomplish anything."

"No, we won't."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me," Emma nodded and Regina continued, "We need to find someway to punch through the ground. We need something big."

"Like what?"

"Explosives," said Marco.

The workers set up explosive charges at the entrance to the mine while everyone got back and ducked behind the cars that had surrouned the entrance to the mine "Okay, we're all clear," said Travis.

"Blow it," said Regina.

A work pressed a button and a cloud of dust came out of them mine as the explosion went off. A few moments later Emma ran into the cloud. She came out a few moments later and Regina asked, "Did it work?"

"It didn't open," said Emma.

"Then what did it do?" asked Graham.

Regina turned to the workers, "What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this."

Travis tried to calm her down, "Madame Mayor."

"They could have killed my son."

"I know. But this isn't helping."

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them," said Marco. Just then Pongo started barking. Emma looked and saw him sitting an a fire truck. She went over to the truck as Marco continued, "Maybe, maybe make something to bring them back up."

"A driller," said Graham

"What do you think we…" Regina started to say.

Emma opened the fire truck's door and let Pongo out, "Come on buddy," she said, "It's Archie's dog." Pongo started to sniff the ground, "He's found something. Look, this is where they must be. What is it?"

Graham and Marco got down and removed a metal covering over metal grate, "What is that?" asked Travis.

"It's an air shaft," said Graham.

They pulled up a tow truck next to the air shaft grate. While Marco hooked the hook from the wench to the grate. Ruby sat behind the wheel to run the wench. A few moments later the grate was off. "Alright, we got it," said Emma.

Emma, Regina, Travis and Graham looked down the shaft, "So, what's next?" asked Regina.

Marco got the wench ready for the next part of the mission, "We need to lower someone straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft."

Graham returned with the harness, "I've got the harness."

"Lower me down," said Regina.

"Oh, no way. I'm going." said Emma.

"He's my son."

"He's my son too. You've been sitting behind your desk for ten years. I can do this."

"Just bring him to me," said Regina.

Travis watched as Graham put Emma in the harness. "Just be careful." he said to his sister.

She have him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry."Once Emma had the harness on, Marco hooked the hardness to the hook of the wench. Then Emma was lowered into the air shaft.

Elsa, like just about everyone in town, heard about what was going on and she went to see what was happening. She got there to see Emma getting lowered into the hole. Ruby gave control of the wench to Billy the tow truck driver. Elsa walked up to Ruby, "Why's Emma going that hole?"

"Archie's dog caught his scent," said Ruby, "They figure Archie and Henry are at the bottom.

Elsa looked at the other side of the hole and saw Travis looking down. Elsa walked around to Travis and stood to the left of him. Elsa then took his hand. Travis was a bit surprised when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked and saw Elsa standing next to him and holding his hand. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze to let him know that she was there to support him. Travis smiled back and then they stood there, watched and waited for Emma to pull on the guideline to let them know to pull them up. It was tense for a few moments but then whole group cheered when Graham gave the order to pull Emma up.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Emma, Henry and Archie came out of the hole. Once Henry was clear of the hole. Regina hugged him and pulled him away. Graham and Travis had to stop Emma from following because she was still in the harness. Once she was free Emma went over to Herny and Regina, "Are you okay, Henry?" asked Emma.

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away," said Regina.

Travis shook his head as he took Emma away, "Come on Emms."

Henry was taken by the EMTs to get checked out. Then Regina went over to Archie and Marco, "Thank you, Dr. Hopper."

"I, uh, I have something to say." said Archie. Marco walked away and then Archie continued, "I'm gonna continue to treat Henry and I'm gonna do it my way."

"My relieve at his safety hasn't change a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you…"

"Or what? You'll ruin my life? You'l do your worse? Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test me."

"Oh, I don't need to, because you're gonna leave me along and let me do my work, in peace."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because someday, Madame Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how a court determines who's a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that and you'll allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tell me to." Then Archie walked away.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa and Henry were sitting on the edge of the rise that over looked the mine entrance. Emma watched as Archie and Marco chatted happy, "Is Marco Archie's father?" asked Travis

"No, they are just old friends," said Elsa.

Emma looked at Henry, "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Archie and Marco walked up to the group sitting on the edge of the rise, "Gentleman," said Emma. Then she turned back to Henry, "Well, come on, your mom wants to take you home."

"Hey!" said Henry, "Listen!"

They all listened and they could hear the sound of crickets in the distance, "Crickets." said Archie.

"They are back," said Henry. Then Henry looked at Emma, "Things are changing."

A/N: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	6. The Shepherd

The Shepherd

A/N: This chapter is going to be kind of on the short side, because this episode mainly focuses on Mary Margaret and David on the actual show. I thought about combining this chapter with the next chapter but I think that it needs to be it's own chapter. Also, sorry to any of my readers who are waiting for the next chapter of _Teddy Duncan: Time Lady_ but right now this story has my top priority. I'm going to try to work on both at the same time but I've got a feeling like it's going to take a back seat for a little while. And now on with the show…

Travis was feeling kind of nervous. He had finally talked him self into asking Elsa out on a date. After their little moment at the mine, he was sure she would say yes, but that still didn't make him any less nervous. He walked into the ice cream shop and saw Sarah behind the counter, "Hello, Travis," said Sarah, "What can I do for you?"

"Is Elsa in back?"

"Sure…" she said with a smile, "Let me get her for you…"

"Thanks," said Travis. He paced a little as he waited for Elsa to come out. When he saw Elsa come out he smiled, "Hi there."

"Hi," said Elsa with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, um, Elsa… I was … um wondering if um… you would like to um… go on a date with me…"

Elsa smiled. She could tell that Travis was nervous. She thought about teasing him a bit but she decided that she better not, "I'd love to."

Travis smiled, "Great? Um, how's tomorrow night sound? Around 7? I'll meet you at Granny's."

"Sound great," said Elsa.

"Okay," said Travis, as he tried to maintain composure, "I'll see you then."

"See you then." Elsa watched as Travis walked out the shop.

Then a few moments later she heard Travis call out, "YAHOO! YES! YES! YES!" She laughed and blushed a little when she heard Travis cheer.

* * *

That night, Emma and Travis were at David Nolan's welcome home party. David had been making progress in his recovery but he still had amnesia so Dr. Whale thought it would be best if he went home. Travis was sill on Cloud 9 as him and were Emma sitting on a bench in the hallway next to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the Nolan home. "I still can't believe she said 'Yes' Emms." said Travis.

"Well, believe it, Trav," said Emma, "I must say, you've got quite a girl there. I hope it works out for you two."

"Me too… Me too… " Just then Henry came up to them and took a seat on the bench, "Hey Henry. How you doing?"

"Good." Just then David and Kathryn walked in. Everyone clapped as he walked in and Kathryn introduced him to some of the people. As they watched the Nolans talk to the others at the party. Henry asked, "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet."

"Henry, David has amnesia," said Emma.

"Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

"Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are," said Travis.

"Right, and now is our chance to help him," said Henry, "We just have to get him to remember that he's—"

"He's Prince Charming," said Emma.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together."

"Didn't we just try that?"

"And it woke him up."

Just then David walked up to them, "Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Emma as the three of them stood up.

"And, uh, you're also the only one's I know here."

"You can hide with us," said Travis.

"Fantastic," He said,. A person with a tray of food walked up to them and David stabbed a cocktail weenie wit a toothpick and twirled it, "Thank you." he sat to the server.

"So, you ever use a sword?" asked Henry.

David laughed, "I'm sorry?" Then he looked at Emma, "Emma? You live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it."

"Oh."

They talked for awhile. Then, David went to talk to some other people and Travis and Emma went to socialize. As they were talking to Dr. Whale, Kathryn walked up to them, "Have you seen David?" she asked.

"Um, he…" said Emma as she looked around for David.

She looked at Dr. Whale and he said, "No."

Emma and Travis had a suspicion as to where he was but they didn't want to say anything to possibly put any ideas in anyone's head. Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw David walking on the street, away from the building where the loft they shared with Mary Margaret was.

When they got in the loft they saw Mary Margaret roughly scrubbing a plate while washing some dishes, "You might want to ease up or that Brillo Pad's going to press charges," said Travis.

"The dishes were just piling up," said Mary Margaret.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by?" asked Emma, as she took off her jacket and she and her brother sat down at the bar, "We saw him sulking away as we pulled up."

"We just, um, he just…"

"Yeah, I know what you both just. And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married. I know. I was just at the party."

"What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning and have a drink," said Emma. Travis got up and picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured them each a drink, Then, Emma continued, "Here's the thing. I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong, and he has to figure out his life." Emma raised her glass, Travis raised his and Mary Margaret raised hers, "Cheers." Then, they clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

The next day, Travis and Emma were going through some files at their desks at the Sheriff's office when Graham came in with a box of donuts. He opened the box in front of Emma and said, "Sometimes the clichés are true."

"Okay," said Emma, "What do you want?"

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need one you to work tonight. Just this once."

"Why?" asked Emma, knowing it would have to be her.

"I volunteered at an animal shelter, and the supervisor is sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs."

"Well, it looks like your going to have to do it Emms," said Travis as he picked out a glazed donut, "I've got my date with Elsa tonight." he said with a big smile.

Emma gave her brother a look then she turned and looked up at Graham, "Very lucky you brought a bear claw," she said, as she took a bear claw out of the box.

Just then, Mary Margaret came running in, "Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll just go patrol my office," said Graham. Then, he headed into his office.

"I'm going to go clean up the cells," said Travis, as he headed over to the cells.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Once he was in his office Mary Margaret said kind of fast, "He left his wife. David! He left her! He left Kathryn!"

"Okay. Slow down."

He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight."

"That's, uh…"

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?"

"I'd go."

"What?"

"Well, he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice, and now he has. That's all you can ask for."

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy."

"All the more reason to do it."

"Good lord. Is this really happening?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You tell me." said Emma.

* * *

Travis got to Granny's at 10 to 7 and got a table near the back. He sat facing the door so he could see Elsa arrive. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. At 7, the door opened and he smiled when he saw Elsa. Her blond hair was in her usual braid. She was wearing a long ice blue dress that all most reached her ankles and sleeves that reached to her elbows. It was cut just low enough so he could see just the top of her breasts and the flats she had on her feet matched the color of her dress.

Travis stood when he saw her walk up to him, "Hi… You look great."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you."

He pulled out her chair for her and then help her slide up to the table before sitting back down. The night for the two of them went really well. They had a wonderful dinner. They laughed and talked and told each other about growing up.

He told her about being found by the side of the road with Emma. Being almost adopted by a couple with Emma before the couple found out they were having their own child. Then, the two of them were split up and didn't see each other again for years. He told her about traveling around with Emma and about Henry finding them.

Elsa told him about how when she was growing up she was kind of a sickly child. She spent a lot of time in the hospital and at home resting. Because of that she didn't have many friends except for Anna. Anna would always do her best to make sure her big sister was happy. She told him about how she lost her parents in a boating accident a few years ago and how she had to step up to take care of the ice cream shop.

After dinner, Elsa took Travis on a walking tour of Storybrooke. She took him from the harbor all the way to the edge of the forest. Soon, it was almost 10 and Elsa said she had to get home. So they walked up to the front door of the home she shared with her sister, "I had a really great time tonight, Travis," said Elsa.

"Me too," he said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Elsa with a smile. Then the two of them leaned forward and kissed on the lips for the first time. If you asked either one of them about that first kiss. They would both tell you they saw the most brilliant fireworks they ever saw. When the kiss was over, they looked each other in the eyes and Elsa said with a smile, "Wow… That was wow…"

Travis smiled, "Yeah, I agree…" He gave her another little kiss on the lips and he said, "Good night."

Elsa smiled, "Good night…" Then Elsa went inside. Travis smiled as he walked down the front walk and headed home.

* * *

Emma was driving down the streets of Storybrooke in the patrol car. She drove past Regina's house and saw someone climbing out one the windows on the second floor. She could see the figure was much to big to be Henry or Regina. So she pulled over, got out of the car, grabbed a nightstick, and hid by the bushes at the end of the driveway. When the person walked by she, hit them in the stomach with the nightstick. She was sunned when the person turned out to be Graham. "This is volunteering?" she asked.

"Plans changed," said Graham, "Regina needed me to-"

"Sleep with her?"

"No."

"Why were you sneaking out the window?"

"Because she didn't want Henry to know."

"You did this with Henry in the house?"

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know."

"Oh my god. I wish I was Henry right now. This is disgusting."

"I really do work at an animal shelter."

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights," Emma tossed him the keys to the car and walked away.

A/N: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. And since the view counter is not working right now. It's the only way to let me know if people are still reading this.


	7. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

The next night at Granny's, Graham was playing darts. There was a large picture of a deer in center of the dartboard. He hit the deer in the chest with two darts. Sidney Glass, the editor of the local paper was sitting at a near by booth, "Nice shot, chief," Ruby walked up to Graham with a shot for him, "I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again."

Graham drank the shot and then threw another dart and hit the deer right between the eyes, "Next round's on him."

Just then Emma walked in from the back door, "Emma! What can I get you?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing," said Emma. Then she headed to the front door when all of the sudden a dart flew past her heads and landed in the door frame, "What the hell?" she said, as she turned toward Graham, "You could've hit one of me!"

"I never miss," Graham as he walked up to Emma, "You've been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me-"

"Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life – I really don't care." Emma then walked out of the diner and stared walking down the street.

Graham followed her out, "If you don't care, then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," said Emma.

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away."

"It's none of my business. Really."

"Look, can we please talk about this? I need you to understand." said Graham as he caught up to her

"Why?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. Maybe so I can understand?"

"If you need an analysis, go talk to Archie."

"I want to talk to you. Emma," said Graham.

"Well, your bad judgment is your problem – not mine," said Emma as she started back down the street.

"You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything! Can you understand that?"

"Bad relationship? Yeah, I understand a bad relationship. I just don't want to talk about yours."

"Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues and… And I should have told you about that before you took the job." said Graham as he got her to stop.

"Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want."

"Because I… I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Why do you care how I look at you?"

"Because."

"What?" then Graham kissed Emma. Graham then started to see a vision of a wolf with one red eye and one blue eye. He broke the kiss and Emma asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Did you see that?" asked Graham.

"How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"What? You what?"

"I need to feel something."

"Listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you're not getting it with me." Emma then walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Travis was at the bar in the loft, eating a bowl of Raisin Bran, when he heard his sister walked down from the second floor, "Morning." He said.

"Morning," she answered back. Then she saw a large bouquet of flowers, "Really?" Then she headed over to the garbage can.

Both Travis and Mary Margaret, who was walking out from her bedroom area, tried to stop her, " Oh. Hey." said Travis.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Mary Margaret as the flowers hit the trash can.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me…" Emma started.

"Emms, those flowers were Mary Margaret's." said Travis.

"Oh. From David?" asked Emma.

"No. Dr. Whale," said Travis with a smile.

"Why would Dr. Whale," Emma started then Mary Margaret gave her a look, "Are you serious?"

"I know, it's a disaster," said Mary Margaret.

"No. That's amazing. You're getting over David."

"First of all, there's nothing to get over. And second of all: just one-night-stand."

"Not according to those flowers," said Travis.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him," said Mary Margaret.

"You called him? That's definitely not a one-night stand."

"O-Okay, I'm still learning. I- I never had one before. I felt guilty."

"Why?" asked Emma, "There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go."

"That's because you're-"

"Because I'm what?"

"Never mind."

"Yeah. Tell me. What do I do?"

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up."

"Just because I don't get emotional with a man."

"You don't get emotional with a man? The floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?"

"The one that's obvious to everyone - except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham."

"Come on."

"There's a wall."

"That's not a wall," said Emma.

Mary Margaret picked her flowers up out of the garbage can and put them in a vase, "Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Oh, true. True. But, Emma. That wall of yours, it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love."

* * *

Later that day, Travis and Emma were at the Sheriff's Department. Graham hadn't been in all day. Luckily nothing major had happened. Emma dropped a file on her desk and picked up a dart. She threw it at the dart board on the wall and missed by a mile. Travis laughed, "Nice shot…"

"Our taxes always hard at work, I see," said Regina as she walked in.

"If you're looking for Graham isn't here," said Travis.

"We assumed he took a sick day - with you," said Emma.

"Oh, so you're aware of us?" asked Regina, "Good - that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him."

"Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere."

"Nothing that meant anything."

"Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone, isn't there?"

"Wait a minute," said Travis as he stood up.

"Trav," said Emma, "I've got this…" Emma looked back at Regina, "All due respect, the way I live my life is my business."

"It is until it infringes on my life. Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away."

Emma and Travis then went out to see if they could find Graham. They tried calling him but didn't get any answer. They went to his apartment and found it empty. They talked to Mr. Gold at his pawnshop and he told them that he saw Graham in the woods while he was talking a walk earlier that day. He said that Graham was looking for a wolf, which was odd because there were no wolves in Storybrooke.

The twins then went over to the ice cream shop and talked to Anna and Elsa. They said that they saw Graham walking down the street but he looked kind of out of it.

Then, they went over to the school to see Mary Margaret. She told them that Graham was there. He was talking about possibly knowing her in another life. She told him about Henry's book and also, he looked like he was possibly running a fever. She told him to go home and rest.

Emma and Travis then headed over Regina's house to see if Henry had heard anything from Graham. When they got there they saw the patrol car outside. They sat in the Bug and waited for Graham to come out. After a few moments, Graham came out, "Hey!" said Emma as they got out of the car, "We hear that you're having a rough day."

"Who says?" asked Graham.

"Pretty much everyone," said Travis, "Maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, Graham. You're not fine. You just went to see a 10 year old for help."

"He seems to be the only one making sense."

"What's going on?" asked Emma, "What's...really going on?"

"It's my heart, Emma," said Graham, "I need to find it."

"Okay. So how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf."

"What wolf?" asked Travis.

"From my dreams," said Graham, "He gonna help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry. I...thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think that you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"Listen to me, Graham," said Emma, "You have a heart. I can prove it." She placed her hand on his chest and felt it beat, "See, it's beating. It's real." She grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest, "Feel that? That is your heart."

"No. It's the curse," said Graham.

"You can't really believe that's true." said Travis. Then he looked down street and saw a wolf, "um guys…Is that what I think it is,"

Graham turned around and saw the wolf. He looked back at his deputies and then ran after it. Emma and Travis ran after him. They chased the wolf into the Storybrooke Cemetery , "Graham!" called Travis.

"Graham be careful!" called Emma as they caught up to him and the wolf was just a few feet away.

"It's my friend. It won't hurt us," said Graham. The wolf howls and then it ran away. They went to follow it and found themselves in front of a burial vault. Graham kept staring at it.

"What is it?" asked Emma

"It's my heart. It's in there. I have to look in there."

"Oh, no. Stop, stop." said Emma and Travis together as they got in front of him.

"I have to get in there. Please."

"Graham, come on. You really think that you're heart is in there," asked Travis.

Graham nodded, "Okay. Let's find out," said Travis. He walked up to the door and found it locked. "Emma…"

Emma stepped up to the door and kicked it open. The three of them went inside, "It's got to be in here. Somewhere." said Graham as he started to look around, "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever," then he tried to open an urn, "Something."

Emma went up to him, "Graham. Hey, Graham. There's nothing in here."

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Then they heard a voice call from outside, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" They looked outside and saw Regina outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma as the three of them walked out of the vault.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave," said Regina as she held up a bouquet of flowers, "Like I do every Wednesday."

"Don't blame them," said Graham, "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. It was- uh, nothing. It was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home." Regina took his hand and started to pull her way.

Graham put his hand away, "Regina, I don't want to go home. Not with you."

"Oh, but you'll go with her?"

"Hey, this is between you two," said Emma, "Leave me out of it."

"She's right," said Graham, "It's between us. And things have to change."

"And I wonder, why that is, all of a sudden," said Regina.

"It has nothing to do with her. I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now, it's not me. It's you."

"So, you're leaving me for her."

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham."

"I'm sorry. It's over."

Regina looked at Emma, "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"I told you, it's not her," said Graham.

"None of this happened until she got here."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"

"Excuse me?" said Regina.

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Regina then punched Emma in the face. She fell into Travis and Graham knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Regina!" shouted Graham.

Emma quickly recovered and before Graham and Travis could stop her. She jumped up and punched Regina back. Then, she grabbed the mayor and pushed her against the side of the vault. Graham and Travis went over to Emma and tried to pull Emma off of Regina, "Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouted Graham.

"Emma! Stop!" shouted Travis.

They got Emma off of Regina and pulled her away. Regina went and picked up her flowers off the ground. Emma walked up to Regina and said, "Not worth it."

Travis followed Emma. Regina walked up to Graham and said, "Graham." He turned and followed Travis and Emma out of the cemetery.

* * *

The three of them headed back to the Sheriff's Office. Travis walked in with an ice pack. Emma was sitting on one of the desks and Graham was getting the first aid kit, "Are you sure you're going to be OK?" asked Travis, as he handed Emma the ice pack, "I'm sure Elsa would understand if I called off our date to take care of you."

"No… Go…" said Emma, "I'm fine." as she put the ice pack to forehead.

"Okay…" He looked at Graham, "She might say she's fine but she's not…"Emma rolled her eyes, "I might not be able to tell when others are lying like she can but.. I know when she is lying… Take good care of her."

"Will do," said Graham.

Travis looked at Emma, "See you later…"

"Bye," said Emma.

Then Travis walked out of the office. Graham looked at Emma, "I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind."

"It's okay. You were tired. And feverish. And heartbroken," said Emma.

Graham put some iodine on a piece of gauze. Emma had a small cut over her left eye, "I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her."

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything is an attractive option when what you feel sucks," Graham walked over to Emma and gently started to clean Emma's cut. Emma winced and smiled, "Felt that."

A few moments later and Graham was done, "All better." he said.

"Yeah." Emma just looked at Graham.

"What?" Emma stood and slowly walked over to him. Then she leaned in and kissed Graham. As they kissed Graham started to remember his life in the Enchanted Forest.

He was the Hunstman. Regina had hired him to kill Snow White and bring back her heart. But he couldn't do it. He let Snow White go and tried to fool Regina with the heart of a stag. But, Regina was not stupid. She knew it wasn't Snow White's heart. So she took his heart and made him her personal pet.

Graham broke the kiss and she looked at him, "Graham? You okay?"

"I remember," said Graham.

"Graham?"

"I remember."

"You remember what?"

Graham slowly walked up to Emma and cupped her face with his hands, "Thank you," Emma smiled. Then they to prepared to kiss again.

But, what they didn't know was that Regina was in her secret lair under the burial vault. She opened a drawer in the wall and inside was a small box. Inside that box was Graham's heart. She held it in her hand, looked at it and just as Emma and Graham got ready to kiss again she squeezed his heart.

Back in the Sheriff's Office, Graham doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, "Graham! Graham! Graham!" called Emma as she tried to revive him. Regina just kept squeezing his heart until it turned to dust. Emma sat on the floor holding Graham in her arms sobbing, "Graham! Graham! Come on, Graham! Graham!" desperately trying to bring him back but it was no use.

AN: So I know there wasn't a lot of Travis and Elsa in this chapter. That's just the way it is sometimes. Honestly if Graham wasn't killed at the end of this chapter I might have just skipped this episode but you kind of need it for the story to go forward. But, I've got some plans now that Travis and Elsa are a couple to get Elsa in the story more. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. And since the view counter is not working right now. It's the only way to let me know if people are still reading this.


	8. Desperate Souls

Desperate Souls

Two weeks had gone by since Graham's death. Things were slowly getting back to normal in town. Emma and Travis walked in to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. The front of the story was filled with all kinds of objects. But, Mr. Gold was nowhere around, "Gold? You In here?" called Emma.

They walked into the back room and saw Mr. Gold working on something. Then, they caught a whiff of a very pungent odor, "Whoa! What is that?" asked Travis.

"Oh, this is lanolin used for waterproofing," said Mr. Gold.

"Smells like livestock," said Emma.

"Well, it is the reason why sheep's pelt repels water."

"It stinks! Uhm. If there was a reason why you called the Sheriff's department. If you wanna talk about that quickly or... outside."

"Yes," said Mr. Gold as he stood up and walked around his table, "I just wanted to express my condolences, really. The sheriff was a good man. You're still wearing the deputy's badge? Well, he's been gone for two weeks now. And I believe after two weeks of acting as sheriff the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge."

It was hard for Travis and Emma to decided who should be acting Sheriff. So they decided to toss a coin and Emma won the toss. "Yeah, I guess... I'm just not in a hurry. So, uhm... thank you for the kind words," said Emma. Then, the twins walked out of the back room.

Mr. Gold followed them and said, "I have his things."

"What?" asked Emma, as they stopped and looked at the pawnbroker.

"The sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake."

"I don't need anything."

"As you wish. I'll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family."

"I'm not sure about that," said Travis.

"No love lost there, I see," said Mr. Gold, "Look, I feel that all of this stuff is heading directly for the trash bin. You really should take something. Look!" he picked up Graham's jacket, "His jacket?"

Emma shook her head, "No."

"Look," said Mr. Gold as he pulled out a couple of walkie-talkies, "Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together."

Emma shook her head again, "I don't..."

"No, please. They grow up so fast."

Emma took them, "Thanks."

"You enjoy these with your boy. The time together is precious, you know. That's the thing about children: Before you know it, you lose them."

* * *

Travis and Emma found Henry at his playground castle, "Brought you something," said Emma as she showed him the walkie-talkies, "Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra." Emma sat on his left and Travis on his right.

"Thanks," said Henry as he took one of the walkie-talkies.

Emma nudged Henry with her shoulder, "Oh, come on. What's up? You've been ducking us for weeks."

"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the Curse. Look what happened to Graham."

"Henry, I told you they did an autopsy," said Travis, " It was natural causes."

"Okay, whatever!" said Henry, "You don't believe? Good. That should keep you both from messing with it. And getting killed."

"You're worried about us?" said Emma.

"She killed Graham because he was good. And you're good."

"Henry."

"Good loses. Good always loses. Because good has to play fair. Evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't wanna upset her anymore." Henry handed Emma back the walkie-talkie and walked away.

* * *

Travis, Emma, Anna and Elsa were standing in the office of the Sheriff's Department. They decided that after Emma put on the Sheriff's badge for the first time they would go to lunch at Granny's to celibate Graham's life and Emma's promotion. "It's hard to believe it's been two weeks," said Anna.

"Yeah, feels like yesterday," said Emma as she stood there with the Sheriff's badge in her hand.

"Graham was a good man," said Elsa, "He will be missed by us all."

Emma just looked at the Sheriff's badge in her hand. "Emma," said Travis. She looked up at her brother, "You might have won the toss but we both know that Graham would have want you to take over for him. You're the perfect person for the job. You've been acting sheriff for two weeks now… It's time to make it official."

"Yeah," said Emma with a nod.

Then she got ready to pin it on her jacket just then someone walked in and said, "Oh, I'm sorry." everyone turned and looked at Regina standing in the doorway, "That's not for you."

"It's been two weeks," said Emma, "Promotion is automatic."

"Unless the mayor appoints someone else within the time period. Which I'm doing today."

"So who's it gonna be?"

"After due reflection: Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper?" said Travis, "How does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember," said Regina.

"And he'll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as "better"?"

"No. Of course not."

Regina raised her voice, "He was a good man, Mr. Swan. He made this town safe. And, forgive me for saying this, but your sister has not earned the right to wear his badge."

"Graham picked me and Travis to be deputies," said Emma.

"He was wrong."

"No, he knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back."

"Actually - I just did. Miss Swan, you're fired," She grabbed the Sheriff's badge out of Emma's hands and started to walk out of the office. She stopped and turned back around, "Oh and before I forget, Your fired too, Mr. Swan." Then, Regina walked out of the office.

* * *

Mary Margaret returned home that evening to loud music playing and Travis sitting at the bar watching Emma try to fix the toaster. She walked up and turned the music off, "Toaster broken?"

"It wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. I just needed to hit something."

"What's going on?"

"Regina fired us so she can put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff," said Travis, as he took a sip of the glass of scotch he was drinking.

"It's not fair," said Emma, "That's my job!"

"Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know. I just… know I want it back."

"There must be a reason."

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," said Travis.

"Maybe… I just want to beat her." said Emma, as she answered Mary Margaret.

"He opened the door and Mr. Gold was standing there, "Good evening, Mr. Swan. Sorry for the intrusion, there's something I'd like to discuss with you and your sister."

"I'll let you three talk," said Mary Margaret then she left the room.

"Come on in," said Travis.

"Thank you," said Mr. Gold as he walked in, "I- I heard about what happened. Such an injustice."

"Yeah," said Emma, as she walked over, "Well, what's done is done."

"Spoken like a true fighter."

"I don't know what chance I'll have. She's the mayor and I am - well - me."

"Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

"A benefactor?"

"Do you mind?" said Mr. Gold as he mad a motion to the table. Emma shook her head and the three of them sat down, "You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

"The town charter?" asked Travis.

"It's quite comprehensive on the mayor's authority. Or maybe she is not quite as powerful as she seems." then Mr. Gold gave a slight smile.

* * *

The next day, Regina was holding a press conference at her office to official appoint Sidney as the new Sheriff of Storybrooke, "Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!"

She was about to pin the Sheriff's badge to Sidney's shirt. When Emma and Travis entered, "Hold on just a moment," said Travis.

"Oh, Mr. Swan, this is not appropriate"

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-"

"A candidate," said Emma, "You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely," said Regina.

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney."

"I am?" asked Sidney. Regina turned and gave Sidney a look then Sidney said, "I am."

"With my full support," said Regina, "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will."

* * *

Later that day, Travis and Emma walked into Granny's and saw Henry sitting at a booth reading the paper. Emma sat on the same side as Henry and Travis asked as he sat down across from his sister and his nephew, "Hey Henry… How was school?"

"Okay," said Henry as he still looked at the paper.

"You're reading that paper pretty hard," said Emma.

"Sidney wrote it." he passed the paper to Emma.

"Look at this," said Emma as she passed the paper to Travis. The headline read, 'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars.'

"Is it a lie?" asked Henry.

"No," said Emma.

"I was born in jail?"

"Yes."

"I want to know how he got these records," said Travis, "They were supposed to be sealed."

"Tell me you're not scarred for life," said Emma to her son.

"I'm not," said Henry, "Well, not by this."

"Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable."

"Like the internet," said Travis.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you," said Henry, "Good can't beat evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever."

"We have a new ally," said Travis, "Mr. Gold said he's going to help Emma"

"Mr. Gold? He's even worse than she is." Henry looked at Emma, "You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this."

* * *

Emma wanted to confront Regina alone about the leak of her giving birth to Henry in jail. So Travis headed over to the ice cream shop. Elsa and Anna were closing up for the night, so he walked with them as they headed home for the night. Anna was looking over the paper, "I can't believe Emma had Henry in jail. Why was she in jail?"

Travis sighed, "The guy she was with, Henry's father. He stole some watches from a jewelry store in Phoenix, before they met. They were going to pawn the watches and move to Tallahassee. He gave one watch to Emma and then took off. Emma waited at the spot where they were supposed to meet and but she was arrested by the cops."

"Why was she arrested?" asked Elsa.

"The guy tipped off the cops. Since she only had one watch and she wasn't involved in the original crime the judge only sentenced Emma to 11 months in a minimum security prison."

"Poor Emma," said Anna.  
"Yeah," said Travis, "She told me that she really loved the guy. But, if I ever run into Mr. Neal Cassidy, I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to punch him right in the mouth. Then, after he comes to I'm going thank him."

"Thank him?" asked Elsa, "For what?"

"If Emma hadn't been arrested, then I might not have found her. We were both bounced around in the foster care system. I never found anyone who wanted to adopt me. I happened to be living in Portland at the time. I heard about her getting arrested on the news."

Just then, they were getting close to town hall. Anna looked at the building and said, "Oh my gosh is that fire?"

Elsa and Travis looked and sure enough they saw flames coming out of some of the windows. The three of them ran to the building. A crowd had started to form near the entrance. Then a few moments later, they saw Emma and Regina come out of the building. Regina had gotten injured because she was leaning on Emma for support as they came out. "Oh, ow, ow!" said Regina, "My ankle! Set me down gently!"

"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?" asked Emma.

Just then the fire truck pulled up, "The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger."

"Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just…" said Emma as she started to walk away, "Ah, you know what?" she walked back to Regina, "Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

Travis, Elsa and Anna went up to Emma, "Emma?" asked Travis, "What happened?"

"Not quite sure," said Emma, "I went up to Regina's office to talk to her. She was trying to pass of some bull about Henry finding out one day. Then, she tells me that I'm going to have to debate Sydney. Anyway, we were on our way outside when she went to open the door she was knocked back by a fire ball and twisted her ankle. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and helped Regina out of the building."

* * *

A short time later, the fire was out. There was some minimal damage but the building was still safe and sound. A group of people formed around Emma, "Did you really rescue Regina?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She did!" said Henry, as he came over, "The fireman said it. They saw it."

"You are a hero," said Ruby.

"You know," said Elsa, "We should see if they have a picture of the rescue."

"We could make campaign posters," said Anna.

"Oh, people would love that!" said Archie, "That's a great idea. Wait, so…" The group walked away and left Emma, Travis and Henry alone.

Emma knelt down next to her son, "This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you."

"Maybe you're right."

"You see, Henry?" said Travis "We don't have to fight dirty." Then, he turned and saw a pile of burned object the fire fighters were taking out of the building. On the pile, he saw a piece of fabric similar to one that Mr. Gold was using when they talked to him the day before. Travis looked at his sister and by the look of shock on her face he could tell that she saw it and knew what it meant.

* * *

Travis and Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop. He was standing by the counter wiping his hands with a rag. "Loads of visitors today," said Mr. Gold. Emma slammed the door and the bell rang, "I Do hope you're not going to break my little bell.

"You set the fire," said Emma.

"I've been right here, Miss Swan."

Emma and Travis walked up to him. Travis was holding the piece of fabric in his hands, "Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable." He handed it to Emma.

"Oh. Are you sure?" asked Mr. Gold, "There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment, . There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction."

"Why did you do it?" asked Emma.

Mr. Gold stopped cleaning his hands and walked around the counter, "If I did it- If I did it that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know she'd be there at the right time?" asked Travis.

"Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe... I'm just intuitive where I involved."

"I could've run and left her there," said Emma.

"Not the type," said Mr. Gold.

"I can't go along with this."

Mr. Gold gave Emma a half smile, "You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan."

"A price I'm not willing to pay," said Emma. She threw the fabric down on the counter, "Find another sucker!"

"Okay. Go ahead, expose me. But if you do… just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from. Emma and Travis glared at him, they turned and headed for the door, "Oh, yes. And um, who you might be disappointing." Emma turned around, glared at Mr. Gold and then slammed the shop door.

* * *

Soon, it was the day of the election. Emma and Sidney would have their debate then the polls would open. In the auditorium at Town Hall, Sidney was getting ready for the debate and Archie practiced his opening speech, "Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- We welcome you to-. Uh-. Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. Uh- Uh, we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome-"

Emma stood at the podium and pulled back the curtain. She noticed Henry sitting in the front row next to Regina. She closed the curtain as Mary Margaret walked up to Emma and handed her some note cards and a bottle of water. Emma took the and said, "I'm not going to win."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mary Margaret, "Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire."

"No, Henry's right. I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."

"Is this really about beating Regina."

Emma pulled back the curtain and got another look at Henry, "It's just-"

"Henry."

Emma closed the curtain, "I wanna show him that good can actually win."

That's why you want to win it for him. But why do you want to win the election for yourself?"

"That is why. I wanna show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not- If I'm not a hero and I'm not the Savior - then what part do I have in his life?" Mary Margret gave her a look, "Okay, there it is."

"There it is."

Emma pulled back the curtain and she saw Mr. Gold come in.

* * *

It was time for the debate to begin. Archie was going to be the moderator and he stood in front of the assembled crowd and said, "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass," he gave a look to Sidney who was sitting on his left side, "and Emma Swan." He gave a look to Emma who sat on his right, "Glass." He hand a gesture to Sidney. "Swan." He made a gesture to Emma, "Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." No one not even Anna laughed at Archie's joke, "Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement."

Sidney walked up to the podium, "I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: Honesty. Neighborliness. And strength. Thank you. " the audience gave Sidney a respectful round of applause.

"And Emma Swan."

Emma walked up to the podium, "You guys all know I have what they call an uh- troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um, hero thing. But here's the thing: The fire was a setup." A murmur ran through the audience, "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was- The worst part of all this is I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold stood up and left the Town Hall.

* * *

That night, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Anna were sitting at the counter at Granny's. The polls had closed and all they had to do now was wait for results. But, they were all sure they knew that Sidney was going to be elected. Ruby was behind the counter and she asked the group, "Another Round?"

"Oh hell, yes," said Emma.

"I must say," said Elsa, "It took a lot of guts to stand up to Mr. Gold like that. Not many people in this town are as brave as you."

Emma smiled, "Thanks, Elsa," Just then Henry walked in, "Hey Henry." He handed her a walkie talkie, "What's this for?"

"You stood up to Mr. Gold," said Henry as he sat next to Emma, "It's pretty amazing."

"Well, he did something illegal."

"That's what heroes do. Expose stuff like that," Ruby came up and brought the adults their drinks and Henry a glass of milk. Henry leaned close and whispered to Emma, "I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra."

"You know," said Anna, "I wish Regina was here right now… Then I would tell her what I really think about her…"

"And what would that be, Ms. Winter?" They turned and saw Regina and Sidney walk in.

"Um… That you are a great mayor and that I hope your ankle gets better soon…" She gave Regina a smile.

"I'm sure," Regina looked at Emma, "I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my son."

Emma looked at Sidney, "Here to card me, officer?"

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you," said Sidney.

"Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party."

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like."

Regina took the Sheriff's badge out of her pocket, "Congratulations," she placed the badge in front of Emma on the counter, "Sheriff Swan."

"Wait. What?" asked Henry.

"There was a very close vote. But people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold."

Slowly others started to walk in the Diner, "Are you joking?" asked Emma.

"She doesn't joke," said Sidney.

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan," said Regina, "but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that." Then Regina gave Emma a smile.

The next morning, Emma and Travis walked into Emma's office. She was wearing the sheriff's badge on the clip on her belt and Travis had his deputy's badge back on as well. He look around the glass room that was now his sister/boss' office and on the coat rack was Graham's jacket. Then, a voice from the doorway said, "The Sheriff's jacket. I thought you might want it after all.

It started the two officers, You do know we're armed, right?" asked Travis.

Mr. Gold smiled and entered the room, "So part of the act, my dear. Political theater in an actual theater. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality. And I'm afraid saving old Regina's ass from the fire just wasn't gonna do now. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me. And they did.

"There's no way you planned that," said Travis.

"Everyone's afraid of Regina. But they are more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way."

"You knew I'd agree," said Emma.

"Oh, yes," he nodded , "I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

"Why did you do it?"

"We made a deal sometime back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling - owing someone. Now that you're sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me." Mr. Gold then turned and left the Sheriff's office, "Congratulations."

AN: I was going to make Anna and Elsa's last name Arendelle but then I was watching TV and Modern Family came on and I thought of Ariel Winter. Then, a light bulb came on and that would be a perfect last name for Anna and Elsa. Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	9. True North

True North

Emma and Travis were walking into the Dark Star Pharmacy to answer shoplifting call. As they were walking in Regina and Henry were walking out, "Henry. What happened?" asked Travis.

"Mr. Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing?" said Regina, "You are not his uncle, your sister is not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"We're here because I'm the sheriff," said Emma.

"Oh, that's right. Go on, do your job," said Regina, as she walked past the twins, "Take care of those miscreants." There were two young kids a boy and a girl standing next to the counter

Emma and Travis walked up to the counter it was covered in all kinds of items, "Did you call their parents?" asked Travis, to Mr. Clark, the pharmacist.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected," said Mr. Clark then he walked away.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" asked Emma. The kids shook their heads, "Then why is it disconnected?"

"'Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill," said the girl.

Travis picked up a box a box of toothpaste, "You guys are just trying to help out, huh?"

"Please, please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents."

Emma and Travis looked at each other.

* * *

Emma and Travis were able to talk Mr. Clark into pressing charges. They drove the kids to the address the told them, "This is it?" asked Emma.

The girl nodded. Emma and Travis moved to get out of the car, "Please, no," said the girl, "If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed."

Emma and Travis looked at each other then they looked back at the kids, "Did Henry tell you about her superpower?" asked Travis..

The girl shook her head, "We, just met him."

"I have the ability to tell when anybody is lying," said Emma, "Tell me the truth, money problem asides, is very thing okay at home?"

"Yeah, we're great. Can we go?"

"Alright."

The kids got out of the car. Emma started it up and watched as they walked up the steps. Then, Emma drove away, "Were they lying?" asked Travis.

"Oh yeah," said Emma.

They drove around the block and walked back up to the house. The found the front door locked. Travis picked the locked and they walked in the house. The house was very empty. They heard a noise coming from the kitchen. They walked in and saw the girl and the boy standing their with their backs to them, "Why did you guys lie to me?" asked Emma.

The kids were startled and they turned to face them, "Where are your parents?" asked Travis.

"We don't have any," said the girl.

* * *

Emma and Travis took the kid back to the loft. While they ate at the kitchen table. Emma and Travis talked to Mary Margaret, "Do you know them?" asked Emma, "Do they go to your school?"

"I've seen them, but I had no idea, no one ever did," said Mary Margaret.

Travis opened up a file, "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. So their mother was Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her."

"Their father?"

"There isn't one, at least not one that they know."

"What does? What does social services say?" There was no answer, "You didn't report them."

"If we report them, we can't help them," said Emma, "They go into the system."

"The system that's supposed to help," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, says the woman who wasn't in it for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket, nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and all starts over again."

"But then not all are like that."

"All the ones I was in," said Emma.

"Me too," said Travis.

"What, we're just gonna adopt them?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We wanna look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's the best shot, or..."

Just then Ava came up behind them and said with tears in her eyes, "...we're gonna be separated?"

"No, that's not gonna happen," said Emma.

"Please, please don't let it," She looked back at her brother then back at Emma and Travis.

* * *

Travis headed to the Hall of Records. There was a middle aged man behind a desk, "Excuse me, Mr. Ku-sas-ki?" asked Travis as he looked at the name plate.

"It's Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me "K"." sad the man as he stepped up to the counter.

"Mr. K, I am Deputy Swan. I'm hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer."

"Well, just fill out these forms," he put the forms in front of Travis, "in triplicate." He stamped the forms.

"Okay." Said Travis as he started to fill out the forms.

Mr. K started looking in the drawers, "I am so sorry. Those documents have been recently removed."

"By who?"

"The Mayor…"

* * *

Travis informed Emma that Regina had the files and she met him at the mayor's office, "Don't worry, Miss Swan, you can relax," said Regina, "I've contacted the social services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help."

"Which is exactly what we're trying to do," said Emma, "We're trying to find their father."

"Well, he doesn't exist."

"He has to."

"Of course, biologically, he exists," Regina handed them the file and on the birth certificates it showed father unknown, " But there's no record of him, which means we have no choice. These children need a home, so they will be put in the foster system."

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" asked Travis.

"No, but I have contacted the state. Maine's group homes unfortunately are filled. But they put us in touch in two homes in Boston. Boy's home and a girl's."

"They're separating them?"

"I don't like it either. But we've got no choice. Ms. Swan, you need to have them in Boston tonight."

"Me?"

"Well, you wanted to be sheriff. This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them."

"No, I promised them they wouldn't be separated."

"Well, then you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one."

* * *

Emma and Travis were in Emma's office at the Sheriff's Department, looking for any possible information about Ava and Nicholas' father, when Henry came in, "Any luck?" he asked.

"No." said Emma.

"I know who they are," said Henry, as he took out his book, " Brother and sister, lost, no parents. Hansel and Gretel." He opened the book to their story.

"Anything in there about their dad?" asked Travis.

"Just that he abandoned them."

"Sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Laos by now," said Emma as she headed into the outer office.

"No, he's here," said Henry.

"Just how do you know that?" asked Travis.

"'Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is."

"Travis and I came here," said Emma as she opened the filing cabinet.

"Because you're special. You two are the first strangers here, ever."

Emma took a file out of the file cabinet, "Right, I forgot. Well, if he's around here anywhere, I'm gonna find him."

Emma sat down at one of the desks. Henry sat on the desk and asked, "Can, you tell me about him?"

"I don't know anything yet."

"Not their father, mine… I told you about your parents, now you've been living with your mom."

"Mary Margaret isn't... she's... never mind."

"Please."

Emma looked at Travis, as if to say 'Could you give us a moment.'

Travis nodded, "I'm going to go call the hospital and see what they have on the kids." Travis then went into Emma's office and closed the doors.

Emma looked at Henry, "I was pretty young. I just got out of the foster system and the only job I could get was like, this 24-hour diner, just off the interstate. And um, your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worse shifts. So he'd come in and order coffee and pie, and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always come back the next day anyway."

"Did you get married?" asked Henry.

"No, nothing like that. We just, we hung out a few times outside of work, and life happened. His got better and mine, got worse. I got into some trouble."

"And went to jail."

"Yeah. And before I went, I found out I was pregnant with you. And, I tried to contact him. And I found out, that he died saving a family from a burning department building. So, you think I am the savior, Henry. He was. Your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I can see."

"I, I don't," Then, Emma got an idea, "Henry, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I may know how to find this guy." Emma went in her office, "Trav, I've got an idea… It's a long shot but if it works then we should have him before we have to take the kids to Boston."

"Let's go," said Travis as he and Emma dashed out of the office.

At the Loft, Ava and Nicholas were eating cookies at the when Emma and Travis walked over. Emma was holding a box and she said, "We want to show you guys something," she took out a couple of white crocheted blankets from the box. One had Emma stitched into it. The other had Travis stitched into it

"What are those?"

"They are our baby blankets," said Travis, "It's something we've held onto our whole lives. It's the only thing that we have, from our parents."

"We've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation. And all of them… all of us, we held onto stuff. We want to find your father, but we need your help. Is there anything of his, you've held onto?"

"I might have something," said Ava, "But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

"Right," said Emma as she put the blankets away. Ava took out a compass, "A compass?"

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's."

"Thank you," said Emma then Travis and Emma started to leave.

"Did you find them?" asked Ava.

"Who?" asked Travis.

"Your parents."

"Not yet. But we're gonna find yours."

* * *

Emma and Travis headed over Mr. Gold's. When they walked in Mr. Gold was polishing an oil lamp, "Emma, Travis, how lovely to see you." He put down the lamp, "I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me." They just looked at him, "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

Emma put the compass on the counter in front of him, "We're looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?"

Mr. Gold picked it up, "Well, well, look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This, jewel setting. Despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually quite an unusual piece." He put the compass back down, "The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?" asked Travis.

"Right here, of course," said Mr. Gold.

"You know it?" asked Emma.

"Indeed. Piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" asked Travis.

"Well, I'm good with names, Mr. Swan, but," Mr. Gold walked over to the main counter in the front of the shop, "maybe not that good. However, As luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He opened a box and stared to look through it, "And, yes," he took out a card, "here we are." He just stood there.

Emma knew what he wanted, "What's your price?"

"Forgiveness."

"How about tolerance?"

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by Mr. Michael Tillman."

"Anything else?"

"Just a name. But I generally find that's all one needs," said Mr. Gold. Emma nodded and she and Travis turned and walked toward the door, "Good luck with your investigation."

Emma looked back then she and Travis walked out the door.

* * *

Emma and Travis found out that Michael Tillman owned an auto repair shop in town. They showed him the file they had for Ava and Nicholas. He gave the file back to Emma "Not possible."

"Actually it is," said Emma.

"Sorry. But Dory, she wasn't my, my… It was just once," he turned back and walked back to the car he was working on.

"Sometimes it's all it takes," said Travis.

"I met her when I was camping. And, we um… No, it's not possible. I don't have twins."

"Yes," said Emma. Michael turned his head and looked at Emma, "you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away."

Michael just continued to work. Then Travis said, "Your twins have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other."

"Your twins are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you stepped up and take responsibility for them."

"Look," said Michael, "I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids," he walked over to his work bench, "Why are you so sure they are mine?"

Emma took the compass out, "Besides the timing. Have you ever seen this?"

Michael walked over to Emma and Travis took the compass, "I lost this."

"Let me guess, twelve years and nine months ago?" asked Travis.

Michael looked at the two of them and Emma said, "I know it's a lot, believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on our doorstep, I gave up for adoption, asking for help with… something, we ended up moving here for him.

"I heard about that," said Michael, "It's the mayor's son. But staying in town is, a lot different from taking him in."

"I don't have my kid, because I don't have a choice. You do. Those kids did not ask to be brought to this world. You brought them into this world, you and their mother. And they need you. If you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later when they find you, because believe me they will find you, you are going to have to answer to them."

Michael thought for a moment, "I'm really sorry, I don't…" he put the compass back in Emma's hand, "I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me." Then he walked into his office and closed the door.

* * *

Emma and Travis headed back to the loft. But, instead of going outside, Emma called Mary Margaret to come down. They were running out of time. Once she was outside, Travis said, "He doesn't want the kids."

"And you don't want to tell them," said Mary Margaret.

"I can't," said Emma, "Because all I'll be telling them is that false hope I gave them is exactly that."

"The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic."

"I agree in the painful part."

"Hey, look, you told Henry the truth that his father is dead and he's handling it great."

"I didn't tell him the truth."

"What?"

"Henry's father was no hero and trust me, he does not need to know the real story."

"Maybe we can hide the kids," said Travis, "just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them."

"Yes," said Mary Margaret, "hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan?"

"You have a better idea?" asked Emma.

"Emma, maybe there isn't an idea, maybe you just have to…"

Just then Regina came up behind them, "Sheriff… shouldn't you and your deputy be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Travis.

"Seeing to it that you do your job."

"You know that you don't have to check up on us," said Emma, "We know what we have to do."

"Really?" asked Regina, "Because those kids are supposed to be on Boston tonight."

* * *

Travis sat in the front passenger seat of the patrol car. While Emma loaded the Ava and Nicholas in the backseat, "Come on," said Emma, "It's gonna be…" she took the compass out of her pocket and returned it to Ava, "Here. I'm sorry. We gotta go." Ava and Nicholas got in the car and Emma closed the door.

Regina and Henry stood there and watched what was going on, "Let's go, Henry," said Regina.

Henry shook Regina's hand off his shoulder and ran to the driver's side window as Emma got ready to start, "No, you can't take them. They can't leave Storybrooke, Emma, they can't. Something bad will happen."

"Something bad has already happened," Emma started the engine and drove off. The four of them sat in silence. As they got close to the town line. The car started to shake. Emma pulled the car off to the side of the road and then it came to a stop. "You gotta be kidding me," said Emma.

"What happened?" asked Ava, "What's wrong?"

"Engine stalled," said Emma as she took out her cell phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Help."

Emma and Travis got out of the car and waited. A short time later a tow truck pulled up and stopped. Then, Michael got out and walked toward the car, "Those are them?" he asked.

"Those are them," said Travis.

"And the car? It's fine?"

"I just wanted you to see them, just once," said Emma, "I didn't think I could do it either. I gave up Henry 'cause I wanted to give him his best chance. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared, more, probably. But once I saw him, get to know him, I couldn't go back."

Michael walked closer to the car, "You're taking them? To Boston?"

"We don't have to," said Travis.

Michael turned and looked at his kids, "No, you don't have to." He walked up to the car and knelt down by the rear driver's side window. Ava lowered the window. Travis and Emma stood there and smiled.

* * *

Emma and Travis headed back to the loft. When they got there they found Mary Margaret in her bedroom area folding clothes, "Hey, what happened?"

"Their dad, pitched up, changed his mind," said Emma as she lied down on the bed.

"He changed his mind? Just like that?"

"He might've had a little nudge," said Travis.

"They found their father. That's great."

"I wonder what that would be like," said Emma.

"Maybe you'll find out," said Mary Margaret, "You can't give up."

"I don't know. I kinda think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go."

"No, Emma," said Travis, "We need to keep looking we will find them."

"Really? If they wanted to know us, they wouldn't make it so hard to look."

"Maybe," said Mary Margaret, "But maybe there's another reasons, maybe there's an explanation."

"If there is, it's something crazy," said Emma, "Something even crazier than Henry's theory."

"Yeah, what's Henry's theory?"

"That our parents put us in a magical wardrobe, and sent us to this world to save them," said Travis.

"Ohhh, and who does he think they are?" asked Mary Margaret, with a chuckle.

"Well, for one, you," said Emma.

"Me?"

"Well, Snow White."

"Snow White has kids?"

"Apparently that book you gave him," said Travis, "doesn't tell the stories in the most traditional sense."

"I have kids," said Mary Margaret, "I'd think I remember that."

"Yeah, you'd think," said Emma.

Mary Margaret looked at her roommates, "You both kind of have my chin."

The three of them smiled, "I think I'm gonna go get some air." She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Mary Margaret and Travis followed her, "I'm gonna go think." She took a manila envelope out of the box that her and Travis' baby blankets were in.

"If you're gonna be back late," said Mary Margaret, "I can wait to eat with you."

"No, don't do that."

"I'll leave you leftovers," Mary Margaret saw the baby blankets, "What pretty blankets!"

Emma turned back, "Thanks, goodnight."

Emma left and then Travis said, "I'm going to go wash up…"Travis headed to the bathroom. Mary Margaret picked up Emma's blanket and sniffs it. Then put it back in embarrassment.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the patrol car looking over some news clippings about her and Travis being found as a baby. Then, Henry suddenly appeared outside the passenger side window holding a white box, "What's that?"

"Just an old file," said Emma, "What's up?"

"Pumpkin pie. I thought you'd like some," said Henry. Emma smiles, "It was pumpkin, right?"

"Right," Emma got out of the car and Henry walked around the car, "Henry, about your father."

"Yeah?" said Henry with a smile.

"I'm glad that I told you."

"Me too."

They hugged. Then Emma took the box that Henry was holding, "Give me that." She opened the box and started to eat.

"What you did, with Ava and Nicholas, you really are changing things."

Emma smiled. Then, they heard a motorcycle. They turned and saw a motorcycle come around a corner. The motorcycle stopped next to them. The driver took off his helmet, got of his bike and walked up to Emma and Henry, "Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Emma

"Is this Storybrooke?"

"Yeah.

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Uh, you're staying?" asked Henry.

"That's the plan," said the guy, "I'm looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road, another two blocks," said Emma.

"Thank you," he walked back to his bike.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name!"

"That's 'cause I didn't give it," he got on his bike, put on his helmet and drove off.

Emma looked at Henry, "I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

"They don't."

AN: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	10. 7:15 AM

7:15 A.M.

The next day, Emma was in her office at the Sheriff's Dept. doing some paperwork when Elsa came in. She knocked on the door frame and Emma looked up, "Hey, Elsa." She said, "If you're looking for Travis. He just went on the lunch run."

"No," said Elsa as she walked in the office, "I'm here to see you actually."

"Oh? What about?"

Elsa sat down and said, "Well, Um, I was wondering if you are looking for another deputy?"

"Oh?" said Emma, sounding surprised, "Why? Is something wrong at the Ice Cream Shop?"

"No… Everything's going great. It's just… I'm looking for something different… I don't know if Travis told you this but before my parents died I was studying criminal justice at college."

"No, he didn't"

"Yeah, I was thinking about maybe becoming a lawyer. But, Mom and Dad passed and I had to come home and take care of the Ice Cream Shop and Anna. But, that was… years ago… Now, Anna is ready to take control of the ice cream shop and I'm ready to strike out on my own."

Emma looked at her brother's girlfriend and thought for a moment. Graham gave her and Travis a chance when no one else would when they came to Storybrooke a few months before. "Okay," said Emma, "I'm willing to give you a try. You can be a special deputy. We'll see how you do after a month and then if I think you can handle it I'll make you a full deputy. Sound good?"

Elsa smiled, "Sounds great."

Emma smiled, "Great, be here 8:00am tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Elsa as she stood and held out her hand. Emma shook it and Elsa said, "See you tomorrow." Elsa then walked out of the office.

* * *

The next day outside Regina's house the man that Henry and Emma met the other night was working on his motorcycle. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Henry saw him and walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing my bike," said the man.

"No, I mean in Storybrooke."

"Just visiting."

Henry saw a large wooden case on the back of the motorcycle, "What's that?"

"A box."

"What's inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for," said the man. Regina walked out of the house and saw Henry talking to the man as he got on his motorcycle.

"I thought you were just visiting," said Henry.

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do," said the man as there was another rumble of thunder and he started his motorcycle.

"Henry?" called Regina from the front step.

"You better get to school," said the man as Regina started to walk down the front walk, "Looks like a storm's coming." Then he drove off.

When Regina reached Henry she asked, "Henry, who was that?" Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

At the Blanchard/Swan Loft, Emma and Travis were having breakfast and watching the morning news. "Top of the morning, this is chief meteorologist Bill Gozen with your up-to-the-minute Storybrooke weather," said the man on TV, "Well, break out those galoshes, folks, it's gonna get soggy. We've got a major storm system moving down the coast." Mary Margaret came in with her toothbrush in her mouth, "The latest Doppler shows the worst band of precipitation moving is into Storybrooke right about the time you're putting the kids to..."

Mary Margaret spit toothpaste in the kitchen sink, "I can't believe I overslept." She rushed about getting ready to leave.

Travis looked at the clock, "It's only 7:10. You've got plenty of time to get to school."

"No, I have to be there at 7:15! Science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school."

"I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live," said Emma.

"We're making a volcano," said Mary Margaret, as she left.

"Okay."

* * *

At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret walked in quickly and sat down. She took off her hat, used a spoon as a mirror, adjusted her hair. She looked up at the clock for a moment, then David walked in. She quickly picked up her book, and pretended to read as David walked up to the counter.

Ruby put down two coffees, "One cream and sugar. One black."

David payed Ruby, "Thank you." He glanced at Mary Margaret and took his coffees. As he walked to the door he stopped at Mary Margaret's table, "Good morning."

"Morning!" said Mary Margaret.

"Uh, I should go. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going?"

"Well, the apes haven't taken over."

"Yet."

David laughed, "Not on my watch." He walked out.

Emma and Travis walked in from the back. They sat down across from Mary Margaret, "This is making a volcano?" asked Travis.

"I was—" started Mary Margaret.

"I get it," said Emma.

"He comes here every morning at 7:15 A.M. to get coffee."

"For him and his wife."

"I know, I know, I know. I just like to... come here to see him."

"So, you're a stalker?" said Travis.

"No, not really," said Mary Margaret, Emma gave her a look, "Maybe a little bit. And it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5:00."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner… I can't get him out of my head."

"I know," said Emma, "Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow."

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure," said Mary Margaret. Emma nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Mary Margaret was at the Pharmacy, picking up some things for the storm. As she was shopping. She wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into David's wife, Kathryn. Both women dropped their baskets, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Mary Margaret.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Kathryn. They both bent down to pick up the spilled items.

"I wasn't looking," said Mary Margaret.

"Clearly," said Regina who was standing in the aisle.

Kathryn picked a candy bar, "Is this yours?"

Mary Margaret took it, "Yes, thank you." Then, she picked up a box, "Oh, this must..." then she saw it was a pregnancy test, "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Kathryn. Then she stood and walked away.

Regina walked over to Mary Margaret, "I trust you'll be discreet." Mary Margaret looked a little confused, "Their lives are their business, not yours." Mary Margaret nodded as Regina walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Mary Margaret was in the woods going for a walk. As she walked she heard cooing. She walked down an embankment toward the sound. Then, she saw a dove caught in a net, "Oh. Hey. How did you manage to get yourself..." said Mary Margaret as she picked up the dove, "Come on. It's gonna be okay."

She took the dove to the animal shelter. The vet, Dr. Thatcher, gave her a consultation on the dove, while David stood by. "Well, the good news is, no broken bones," said the doctor, "She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids, and she should be just fine."

"And the bad news?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, this is a North Atlantic dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American doves. Now, they tend to form strong monogamous bonds, meaning—"

"If I don't get her back to her flock… She'll be alone forever."

"Well, it's... It's a long shot, but the alternative..." said the doctor as he placed the dove in a cage, "She'll heal, but she won't be happy here."

"I'll take my chances," said Mary Margaret, "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Good luck," Then, he left. Mary Margaret picked up the cage.

"Mary Margaret, there's a storm coming," said David, "You really shouldn't be out there, alone."

"Well, the storm is coming tomorrow," said Mary Margaret, "And if we wait, she could be lost forever, completely alone. No one deserves that."

"Then let me drive you."

"I don't need your help David, I'll be fine." Then, she left.

* * *

Emma and Travis were getting ready for the storm. They were loading supplies into the trunk of the police cruiser. They had the radio on so they could check the weather report, "Storybrooke is seeing wind gusts of up to six miles an hour. Your best bet is to stay in the house—" then the radio turned off.

They looked around to the front and saw Regina standing there, "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now," said Emma.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff," said Regina, "Someone's in town—someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night."

"You talked to him? Well, what'd he say?"

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?"

"I don't know. I asked around but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him—something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed," said Travis.

"What?"

"Oh, you know, the Curse," said Emma, "Henry's whole thing."

"Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants, and what he's doing here."

"You know, Regina," said Travis, "as hard as you tried to find one in our case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

"This isn't about the law, Mr. Swan," said Regina, "You're gonna do this because I asked you to and because you'll both see it's the right thing to do."

They finished loading the cruiser, "And why is that?" asked Emma, as she closed the trunk.

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing the three of us care about—Henry."

Emma and Travis looked at each other., "We'll look into him," said Emma. Then there was another rumble of thunder.

Just then, Elsa arrived with a carrier of coffee cups. Regina was surprised to see Elsa with a deputy's badge attached to the belt of her jeans, "Ms. Swan? Why is she wearing a deputy's badge?"

"Emma hired me to be a special deputy," said Elsa.

"It's just a trial period to see if she can cut it as a deputy," said Emma.

"Hmm…" said Regina, "Well… Good luck with your trial period, Ms. Winter." Then Regina walked away.

* * *

Mary Margaret drove through the woods, in her Jeep. She continued to hear rumbles of thunder. She reached a roadblock and stopped. "Well, the flock can't be much farther," said Mary Margaret, "We just have to beat the storm." She got out of the car and grabbed the birdcage. She start walking down the road and a short time later she heard doves cooing, "Do you hear that?" asked Mary Margaret, "Your flock."

Mary Margaret stopped at the top of a crest and looked down in a ravine. She set down the birdcage and there was a loud clap of thunder. She was distracted by the sound and she slipped in the loose dirt and started to tumble down the slope. Then, she fell over the edge of the ravine grabbing a root as she fell. She was very close to the edge, when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up at the person holding her and said "David!"

"Grab my hand!" said David. She did, "Hold tight!" He pulled her up on to the solid ground and Mary Margaret fell against him. "You really think I'd let you come out here alone?" She pulled away from him a bit, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Then, Mary Margaret started to walk up the path back to the road.

"Where are you going?"

"I came to find the flock!"

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt!" Just as they reached the road, heavy rain started to fall. "We have to go!"

Mary Margaret picked up the birdcage, "No!"

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan!"

"The gate was closed!"

"I know, I saw." Mary Margaret tried to cover the cage with her jacket.

"It's too late, we have to go," said David.

"No, but the bird—"

"Mary Margaret, it's not safe!" said David, "We need to get out of here. Come on." They headed down the road and they came upon a cabin, "There! Come on!"

David and Mary Margaret approached the cabin. Mary Margaret looked in the window, "Hello? Hello!? Is anyone in there!? It's empty!"

David tried the door handle and found it locked. He kicked the door open and they went inside. A short time later David had a fire going in the fireplace. He sighed, "Okay." Then he looked at Mary Margaret, "Let's get you dry." He got up and started to look around.

"Whose cabin is this?" asked Mary Margaret, "Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?"

David unfolded a blanket, "Well, you're roommates with the Sheriff, so I doubt she'll arrest us for breaking and entering." He put the blanket around Mary Margaret, "Here-" she shook him off, "Hey, I'm just... I'm just trying to help," she nodded and looked a little distraught, "What's going on with you today?"

Mary Margaret scoffed, "What's going on? What's going on is I still have feelings for you."

"What?" asked David.

"Why do you think I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15? It's to see you. I don't know why because it just makes me miserable, because every time I see you, it just reminds me that you chose Kathryn instead of me. And that's why I didn't want you to come to the woods with me. Cause being around you is too.. it's too painful." David laughed to himself, "You think this is funny?"

"No," said David, "No, it's just the reason I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15 is to see you."

Mary Margaret looked up at him with a surprised look. They looked at each other for a few moments before David leaned in for a kiss. Mary Margaret stepped back, "How can you do this?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" whispered David.

"David, I know!"

"You know what?"

"About Kathryn."

"What about Kathryn?"

"That she thinks she's pregnant."

"What?"

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, the power had gone out. Emma, Travis and Elsa walked into Granny's and Emma saw the stranger sitting with his back to them in a booth, drinking coffee, "That's him." Said Emma softly.

"Who?" asked Elsa.

"The guy Regina wanted us to check out… Let me talk to him…"

"Okay," said Travis, "We'll go sit at the counter. Come on, Elsa." Elsa and Travis sat down at the bar.

Emma took her hat off and walked over toward the man, "We need to talk."

"Why?" asked the man.

"Because you're suspicious."

"Sitting here? Out in the open? Drinking coffee? I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a doughnut."

"You were talking to Henry."

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him, being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside his house?"

"My bike broke down. It happens."

"Your mysterious box. What's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating, not knowing , isn't it?"

"Just tell me."

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it's not."

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?"

"No…Well, maybe," Emma sat down in the booth on the other side of the stranger.

"I'm gonna make you wait. You're gonna have to wait a long time, and watch me carry it around, hauling it, to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration, never knowing, only guessing, 'What could possibly be inside that box?'. Or…" He leaned closer, "You could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink?"

The man smiled, "Yes."

"Ok, a drink it is," the man picked up his box and set it on the table in front of Emma. He pauses for a moment. Then, then he opened it. Inside was a typewriter, "Really?"

"I'm a writer."

"That's why you're here."

"I find this place provides inspiration. Don't you?"

"Wait. Have you been here before?"

"I didn't say that," said the man. He left a tip on the table. Grabbed his box and got up to leave.

"What about that drink?"

"I said "sometime"." Then he walked away.

Once he was gone, Elsa and Travis walked up to Emma. "Did you learn anything?" asked Travis.

"No…"

* * *

Back at the cabin, Mary Margaret looked at David, "You didn't know."

David shook his head, "No."

"And you two aren't trying..."

"Not as far as I know! Mary Margaret you have to believe me I…" David started to say before Mary Margaret interrupted

"Shhh. David, the rain's stopped," she said, "I need to get her out." She ran over to the birdcage and grabs it.

"No. Mary Margaret-" She ran out the door and she followed. They walked a short distance, "Mary Margaret, please can we at least ta-"

"Shhh. Listen." They looked up and saw doves fly overhead, "The flock! It didn't leave!"

"Must have been waiting for the storm to clear."

Mary Margaret opened the birdcage and took the dove out, "Ok. Ok, girl. Time to join your friends. You can do it." She threw the dove into the air and watched as it flew away. She laughed and David smiled. He took her hand and she pulled it away, "No, David. It's too painful."

"It doesn't have to be. We don't know Kathryn's pregnant."

"It doesn't matter. You chose her."

"I know, but I still have feelings for you."

"You can't have both."

"But I do have both. I know. I know it doesn't make sense. But it's like I have these two conflicting lives: memories of feeling for her, and real feelings for you."

"Who's to say which is real?"

"I can't get you out of my head."

"I know. Me too. But, we're going to have to. We're just going to have to forget each other," then she walked away.

* * *

The next morning at the Loft, Emma and Travis were stitting at the table eating breakfast. Mary Margaret was just sitting there looking at the clock. The twins looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15. They turned and looked at their friend. They each took a hand. Mary Margaret looked at her friends and gave them a sad smile and they smiled back.

At 7:45 Mary Margaret was at Granny's getting some coffee. Ruby handed it to her and just as she was turning to leave. David walked in. He saw Mary Margaret and walked out. She followed him out of the door and down the street. "What are you doing?" she asked.

David turned and looked at her, "It's 7:45."

"I know."

"Well, I'm trying not to see you!"

"Well, I am trying not to see you."

"Well, how do we stop seeing each other?"

"Apparently we can't."

"This is a problem."

"Yes."

"She's not pregnant," Then, Mary Margaret and David kissed. Little did they know that Regina was watching.

AN: I left in the David and Mary Margaret stuff just because it was easier to show it than to summarize it and it would make they chapter short. One of my reviewers said that Travis was just a side character and should have a bigger part. Well, that got me to thinking and in the next chapter, Travis and Elsa will have a bigger role in the story. See you then!


	11. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

The day after the storm. Henry was heading to the his castle on his bike. Emma and Travis were waiting in the squad car. They got out and Emma said, "Hey, kid," Henry just rode right past them, "Good to see you, too!"

"The storm!" said Henry, as he hopped off his bike. The wooden castle play structure was severely damaged.

"It's okay," said Travis, "we can fix it! I'll talk to Marco."

"I think it's still here!" said Henry as he started digging in the ground at the base of the structure.

"What are you looking for?" asked Emma.

"My book!"

"Why'd you bury it here?" asked Travis.

"So my mom doesn't find it," Said Henry.

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?"

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look," Henry uncovered a red box.

"How 'bout leaving it with me?" asked Emma.

"That's the second place," He opened the box and the book was inside, "Good."

"So your mom doesn't know about the castle?" asked Travis.

"No, this is our secret," said Henry as he closed the box and started to rebury it.

Just then Regina came up, "Henry? Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you! You know you have a session with Archie this morning." Regina looked at Emma, "Should have known he was with you. Henry, car! Now." Henry headed to Regina's car, "You let him play here?"

"The storm hit it pretty hard, but we can fix it," said Emma.

"Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? 'Cause that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety, just ways around me. Miss Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, people can get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the sheriff now, it's time to be responsible."

* * *

A little while later, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Mary Margaret were sitting at a table. Emma was telling Elsa and Mary Margaret what happened, "Don't let my feelings cloud my judgement? That's all Regina ever does," said Emma.

"She's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she doesn't," said Elsa.

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?" asked Travis.

"She knows everything about this town, she's the Mayor," said Mary Margaret. Just then she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Everything okay?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I just need to go," said Mary Margaret. She got up quickly and got ready to leave, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish more people did," said Emma. Mary Margaret walked out touching Emma's arm briefly as she passed by.

Then a very drunk Sidney Glass sat down at the table with the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, "I can grant your wish," he said.

"Sidney, you want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" asked Travis.

"You wanna show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help."

"It's gonna be kinda hard to do from inside her pocket," said Emma.

"The Mayor and I are done," said Sidney.

Emma chucked, "Sure you are."

"She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an expose' on the Mayor's Office, and I found something she didn't want found."

"Sidney, you're drunk," said Elsa, " Go home and sleep it off. Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore."

Sidney handed the group his card, "Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her." Emma thought about taking the card but she didn't. Travis took it though. Then, the three officers left the diner.

* * *

Later that day, a crew started to work on tearing down the wooden castle play structure. Henry and Regina were watching as Travis, Emma and Elsa approached, "Hey. What happened? We came as soon as we could," said Emma.

"The castle—" said Henry, "she's tearing the whole thing down!" He walked up to the spot where his book was buried and there was nothing there, "My book! I-It's gone!"

Travis went over to Regina followed by Emma and Elsa, "Congratulations, Madame Mayor, you destroyed the thing he loves."

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others," said Regina, "You see me as a villain, Mr. Swan. But that's just your perception, and you're wrong. Learn your place in this town, or soon enough, you won't be in it." Then she walked away.

Emma shook her head and walked in another direction. Travis took out his phone and the card that he took from Sidney, "Sidney, hi. This is Travis. Elsa and I are in. I want everyone to know who she really is."

* * *

Travis and Elsa drove in the squad car to the rendezvous point that they were supposed to meet Sidney at. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Travis?" asked Elsa.

"We'll hear what Sidney has. If it's good then we'll run with it, If not then we'll just forget about this whole thing."

"But, Emma's the Sheriff shouldn't she be involved?"

"Don't worry," said Travis, "This is how Emma and I ran the bail bond business. When we got a tip one of us would run it and we wouldn't bring in the other if we needed them." Travis looked at Elsa and she still looked worried. Travis took her hand, "Don't worry. If this works out, Emma will see how valuable you are to the Sheriff's Department and will make you a full deputy."

They reached a tunnel in the woods. Travis brought the car to a stop. They got out of the car and a few moments later Sidney showed up, "Alright," said Travis, "We're listening. So, what do you know about Regina?"

"$50,000," said Sidney.

"What?" asked Elsa.

"Fifty grand out of the budget is missing, and Regina is responsible."

"That's it?" asked Travis, "That's what you have on her?"

"The money is just the tip of the iceberg," said Sidney, "We figure out what she's doing, and it all falls apart. It all crumbles, and we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. I see it. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you, this is it."

"All right, what's your plan?" asked Elsa.

"Tap her phone. GPS her car. Hack into her email," Sidney looked at Travis, " dip into your bail bondsperson bag of tricks."

Travis shook his head, "No. I'm a Deputy Sheriff now, we have to do this by the book."

"Regina's gonna know that you're on to her sooner than later. Are you prepared for her wrath?"

Travis nodded, "I'm not worried about Regina… But, Emma will have all of our hides if we do this wrong."

"Good," said Sydney, "Because I wasn't."

"If you thought she was so terrifying," asked Elsa, "how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?"

"I used to think she was a different person."

* * *

They all went back to Elsa and Anna's house. Anna was on a date with her fiancé Chris. They poured over boxes of documents, "When did that transfer go through?" asked Elsa, "Does three weeks ago sound right?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Sidney.

"Because those records are missing,"

Travis smiled, "Nice catch…" Elsa and Travis shared a high five.

"You wanna go by the book?" said Sidney, "Let's get a warrant."

"What judge are we gonna find that she doesn't own."

"Or... there's my way."

"We need to do this the right way, Sidney," said Elsa.

"And what's right is exposing her. Sometimes, doing a bad thing for a good reason is okay, right?" Sidney looked at Travis, "Look at what she's done to Emma, to me, to your nephew, and it's not gonna stop so whatever you do, you gotta do something."

Travis sighed, "Okay. Let's start by talking to her."

"But, I think we need to tell Emma first," said Elsa.

Travis nodded, "Agreed, we can't just spring this on her…"

* * *

The three of them went to Emma and told them about what they found out. She agreed to support them. Sidney, Travis and Elsa then headed to the Mayor's office to confront Regina, "And just what are you two and the... disgraced ex-reporter accusing me of?"

"Fifty-thousand dollars was transferred out of the city account by you," said Elsa.

"Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public records if you have questions."

"That's the thing," said Travis, "They're missing from three weeks ago. Do you have any idea what happened to them?"

"Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out, as my job often requires me to do. And if they were checked out three weeks ago, well, that means they burned... in a fire. In a fire that, if I recall, got your sister elected Sheriff. I have nothing to hide."

Travis stepped up to Regina's desk, leaned forward and said, "Okay. There's nothing for us to do, let's go."

"Travis," said Sidney.

"No, she's right. We have nothing." They walked out of the office.

When they got outside Sidney asked, "That was your plan? I thought you were gonna do something."

"I did," said Travis, "I planted a bug. You win, Sidney. Let's do whatever it takes."

* * *

They set up the receiver at Sidney's office. Travis and Elsa walked in and they heard Regina's voice, "Miss Ginger, I really don't have time for more complaints about working conditions. The air temperature is not one of my areas."

"Scintillating. Find anything good yet?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, better than good. She made this call a little over an hour ago," said Sidney as he turned on a tape player.

"I'll meet you tonight at Access Road 23 with the rest of your payment," said Regina's voice, "Yes, it will all be in cash. A-And I don't need to remind that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight." Sidney stopped the tape.

"Who's on the other end?" asked Elsa.

"Travis bugged the office, not the phone," said Sidney.

"Well, we're just gonna have to find out," said Travis.

"Yeah."

"A payoff in the woods," said Elsa, "That's promising."

"A payoff using stolen city funds," said Sidney.

"Let's go find out who's she's meeting," said Travis.

* * *

Travis, Sidney and Elsa followed Regina in the squad car. Regina made a turn onto Access Road 23. Travis got ready to make the turn. He stepped on the brakes and nothing happened, "Travis?" said Sidney.

"It won't stop," said Travis. The squad car crashed into the road sign sending it flying.

"Oh," moaned Travis.

"You two okay?" asked Travis

"I'm fine," said Elsa.

"Yeah. You?" said Sidney.

"Yeah." They all got to inspect the damage. The car landed on top of a fallen log, "We're gonna miss that handoff," said Travis.

"Travis," said Sidney.

"Yeah?"

"You know that bug you planted? I think Regina found it. Someone's been tampering with the brakes. She's on to us,"

Travis started to march through the woods, "Wait!" said Sidney.

"The bitch tried to kill us! I'm finding her!" said Travis.

"Travis we have to use caution," said Elsa, "We need to think clearly."

"To hell with caution. I'm gonna find out what she's doing and why she's out here."

"She was meeting me," said a male voice. They turned and saw Mr. Gold coming up an embankment, carrying a briefcase.

"What are you doing out here with her?" asked Elsa.

"Just a little business transaction."

"What's in the briefcase?" asked Sidney

"Everything comes at a price," said Mr. Gold, " Land is no different."

"That's why you're meeting her out here?" asked Travis, "Regina bought your land?"

"The very ground you're standing on."

"What does she want it for?" asked Elsa.

"You know, in business, I find it's best not to ask too many questions," said Mr. Gold, "Hurts the bottom line. Question is, Ms. Winter, why are you standing out here, in the middle of the night, with Mr. Glass and Mr. Swan?

"You don't know what Regina did to me," said Sidney, "You don't know what she did to Henry. We can't just sit idly by."

"Of course you can. Be careful," Mr. Gold started to walk away, "Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths."

* * *

A little later, Travis, Elsa and Sidney pulled up in front of Town Hall, "What are we doing here?" asked Elsa.

"We know she bought land from Gold," said Travis, "We don't know why. I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land."

"So, you wanna break into her office? Travis we can't just break into her office. She's got a state of the art security system and alarm."

"If we don't show this town who Regina really is who will?" said Travis.

"Do you think you can crack her code?" asked Sidney.

"Yep." He picked up a brick and smashed the window, setting off the alarm.

"Travis!" said Elsa.

"Who does the alarm system alert? The police. We're the police, Elsa. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes."

They went upstairs to Regina's office. They went up to Regina's computer and Travis put a flash drive into it. He used a program to hack Regina's computer, "I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold." He printed the files and started to look around the room and discovered a key ring with several keys, "What the hell do these open?"

"I don't know," said Sidney, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Henry's book."

"We didn't come here for Henry. We came here for files and—"

"No, you didn't come here for Henry. Me? That's the only reason I'm here."

Just then the lights turned on and Regina walked in and turned off the alarm, "What are you doing?"

"Some kids broke in," said Travis, "I heard the alarm so I'm checking it out cause I'm a Deputy Sheriff."

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time," said Regina.

"You told me to do my job and I'm doing it."

"And you brought him?"

"Oh, well he saw it while he was on a walk," said Elsa, "He's a witness."

"Hm. And what did you see, Sidney?" asked Regina.

"Some kids with a—" Sidney started to say.

"Rock," said Travis.

"A rock."

"Did they take anything?" asked Regina.

"I don't know," said Elsa, "We'd have to do a thorough sweep to find out."

"It appears to me it was all just a prank."

"Are you sure you don't want us to take the place apart?" asked Travis.

"Deputy, your services are not wanted nor needed," said Regina.

"Okay. Well, you know where to find us…" Then they walked out.

* * *

The next day, Travis, Elsa and Sidney started looking through the files they printed out the previous night, "Blue prints. Bank statement," said Sidney.

Elsa took a closer look at the rough blueprint, "What is she building out there? A mansion?"

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter, because these escrow statements have her name all over it. You were right – personal use. She's done – we got her." Travis thought about what was going on and he leaned back in his chair, "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?"

"We stooped to her level," said Travis, "That's exactly what Emma and I promised Henry we wouldn't do."

"Travis, we got her," said Sidney.

"It doesn't matter," said Elsa, "It's fruits of the poisonous tree. Illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out in court in a heartbeat."

"No, we don't need her to go to jail."

"Then what are we doing here?" said Travis.

"Getting what your sister wished for: Get everyone to see who she is," said Sidney, "What she did to Henry she does to everyone. She destroys what people love. Let me show you something," Sidney placed a box on the desk. He opened it and inside were photographs. Travis started to look through the pictures. He found one of himself, Henry and Emma sitting at the wooden castle play structure. There were others of himself, Emma and Henry, "She made me follow you and Emma. She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you, Emma and Henry the most," Sidney sighed, "It's all my fault. If you don't do this, I have to."

"Okay."

Travis and Elsa took what they found to Emma and let her know what was going on. Emma wasn't happy that Travis and Elsa broke into Regina's office and stole the files. But, the fact that Regina had Sidney follow her made her furious. Emma knew that Regina had to go down.

* * *

That evening, at the town council meeting. Regina banged a gavel to start the meeting. "This session of the Storybrooke City Council will come to order. We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting…"

Sidney stood up, "Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention."

"This is not an open forum, Sidney. And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down."

Emma, Travis and Elsa stood up, "He's not the only one who has something to said," said Elsa.

"Miss Winter, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?" asked Travis.

A gasp came from the audience. Regina banged the gavel to silence them, "Mr. Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me—

"What? You'll punish us?" asked Emma, "You'll bully us like everyone else in this town? No. Not today." Emma turned to face the audience to show the paper with the construction plan, "In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

"You're right, Miss Swan," said Regina, calmly, "I am building a house." She stood up, "A play house." She pressed a button on a remote and on the screen behind her an image of a playground appeared, "The accusations are true. I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son Henry and all the children of Storybrooke could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands—it was inspired by a drawing in one of son's books. So, there you have it. Miss Swan, you and your deputies have exposed me for who I really am."

After the meeting, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Sidney were talking. When Mr. Gold walked up, "Look at her. Queen of the castle," he said as they looked over at Regina, "You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan. But if you really want to bring her down you're going to need a strong ally."

"Like yourself?" asked Emma, "Thanks. I'm still not interested."

"Oh, one can wish," said Mr. Gold. He smiled and walked away and Regina walked up.

"Miss Swan? A word with you and your deputies?" asked Regina. Sidney walked away, "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there. But now, I hope you three will go back to your job. Which is upholding the law - not breaking it." She looked at Travis and Elsa, "You don't think I know you broke into my office?"

"Don't pretend you're so innocent," said Travis, "I know, you messed with the brakes on the squad car."

"The brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?"

"Nothing we can prove," said Elsa.

"Well, until any of you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way you're all going to stay away from me. And - more importantly - from Henry."

"But that's-" started Emma.

"Not open to discussion. You've lost the high ground, Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you're deputies have done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now, I don't say so." Then, Regina walked away.

Travis looked at Emma, "I'm sorry Emma…"

"It's ok…" said Emma, "If I was here by myself I probably would have done what you two did… Oh… Elsa…"

Elsa looked at her boss, "Yes?"

"You and Travis did some pretty good detective work. I think you've earned this…" Emma reached into her jacket pocket and took out a Deputy Sheriff's badge, "Welcome to the force."

Elsa smiled and took the badge, "Thank you."

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis drove in the bug to the new playground. They saw Henry and a group of kids playing. Henry saw her and took out his Walkie Talkie, "Why are you so far away? Come over here."

"Sorry, kid, I can't today," said Emma on her Walkie Talkie.

"You're undercover, aren't you? For Operation Cobra?"

"No, Henry. I'm not undercover. Your mom – she doesn't want us seeing each other for a while."

"You don't have to listen to her.

"Actually, this time, we do," said Travis, "I screwed up, Henry. I got mad at your mom about you and the book and everything and… Well, we're just going to have to be apart for a little while."

Henry sat down on the ground, "I don't want to be apart."

"Neither do I," said Emma, "But, right now, we have to. Don't worry – I'll find a way back in. And hey. If it's out there, Henry – I will find your book."

"Good luck. It's probably gone and it's probably never coming back."

Emma then started the bug and they drove away.

* * *

Travis and Emma then went went to Granny's and saw Sidney sitting at the counter, having a drink, "Looks like we had the same idea," said Emma, as they sat down. Ruby gave Travis and Emma each a beer.

"Well, if you can't beat her… Drink," said Sidney. He took a sip of his beer and sighed, "How did we not see this?"

"We did. We saw it all, right from the start," said Travis, "But we just didn't want to look. We were blinded by our anger… By everything."

"This time. But there are a lot more skeletons in Regina's closet. And the good news? You've got yourself an ally."

"We won't get fooled again," said Emma, as the three of them clinked glasses.

* * *

Late that night, Sidney was at Regina's house. He was looking at one of the mirrors in the house. Regina came up behind him, "Have a seat, Sidney." They both sit down and Regina took an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, "Well?"

Sidney pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and played the tape back, "You've got yourself an ally," said Sidney's voice on the recorder.

"We won't get fooled again," said Emma's voice, then Sidney turned off the recorder.

"Mhm. They bought it." said Regina.

"All of it."

Regina smiled, "Masterful job, Sidney. Top to bottom.," she offered him the apple. Sidney took it and Regina continued, "And cutting the breaks of the squad car? Inspired."

"I'm glad you approve," said Sidney.

"Now, they trust you. Now, we can have some fun."

"Everything they do. Everywhere they go. You'll know about it."

Regina smiled and put her hand on his knee, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sidney."

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, followed it and favorited it. It makes me feel good that people actually like this. I hope you all liked this chapter. I never planned for Travis to takeover completely for Emma. But, someone said that Travis was being treated like a side character and I never intended that either. I wanted him to be a companion for Emma. For him and Emma to work side by side. But, I must say that I liked how this chapter turned out. If I might do more episodes like that in the future, if I think it wouldn't hurt the future of the story.

So, if you liked this chapter send me a review, then follow and favorite, if you haven't done so. If you didn't like this chapter, tell me… I'm a big boy I can take it


	12. Dreamy

AN: I'm skipping the episode "Skin Deep" the episode really wouldn't feature much Travis or Elsa, since they would be on a date for Valentine's Day and I'm not good at writing date stuff. But, to make up for it I've put a cute Travis and Elsa scene in this chapter. I'm also skipping "What Happened to Fredrick" because it's mostly about David and Mary Margaret. If you've watched _Once Upon a Time_ you know what happens in those episodes so I won't be a lot of summarizing. If you haven't watched _Once Upon a Time_ then go to Wikipedia and read the summaries for those episodes and now on with the show.

Dreamy

At Granny's Dinner, Leroy was having breakfast at the counter when Mr. Clark and Walter came in, "Uh, excuse me, Leroy," said Mr. Clark, "Uh, do you mind scooting over a seat so Walter and I could sit together?"

"If I wanted to sit there, I would've sat there," said Leroy, "You want this seat? Try dragging your sorry asses out of bed a little earlier."

"You're a real ray of sunshine as-" Then, Mr. Clark sneezed.

"Congrats – just lost my appetite. Seat's all yours," Leroy threw down some money on the counter and get up to leave just as Mary Margaret and Anna walked in, "Excuse me," said Anna, "Can we have everyone's attention, please?"

The diner went silent, then Mary Margaret said, "We're sorry to interrupt your morning, but we just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day."

"As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles."

"All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join us?"

Everyone just went back to what they were doing. Leroy walked up to Mary Margaret and Anna. "Leroy, you want to volunteer?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I want to leave, sister. You're blocking the door."

"Of course," Mary Margaret and Anna stepped away from the door.

Then Anna spoke up, "Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

"Oh, yeah," said Leroy, "Right. Quite a team we'd make – the town ditz, the town harlot and the town drunk," Leroy looked right at Mary Margaret, "The only person in this town that people like less than me, is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed." Then, Leroy left.

Mary Margaret and Anna looked at each other and left as well. Emma was sitting at the back of the dinner she gathered her things and followed them out.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" asked Emma as she caught up to her roommate and her brother's girlfriend's sister, "So, what the hell is Miner's Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition," said Anna.

"The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal," said Mary Margaret.

"Coal? In Maine?" asked Emma, "If they were mining for lobster, I'd understand."

"Look, I don't know. Now, they use it as a fundraiser."

"It's an amazing party – everyone loves it," said Anna.

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it," said Emma.

"It's not Miner's Day – it's me," said Mary Margaret, "Last week, we had ten volunteers. This week, they all dropped out."

"You think this is about what happened with David?"

"Oh, we know it is. A few of them told us as much. I've never…been a home wrecker before."

"You're not a home wrecker," said Anna, "I know you… We've been friends forever... I know the person you are. You didn't do this on purpose. Everyone in will see that in time."

"Anna's right," said Emma, "It's going to blow over. You made a mistake with David – it happens. But, you don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back."

"I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life."

Just then Emma's phone rang. "Sheriff Swan."

"Emma, It's Elsa," said the newest member of the Sheriff's Dept., on the other end of the phone, "We just got a call. There's an abandoned wrecked car near the town line. Travis and I are on our way there now."

"Yeah. I'll be right down," Emma hung up the phone, "Well, apparently, duty calls. Hang in there. And, if there's anything I can do to help, I will."

"I know. Thank you," said Mary Margaret. Then, Emma headed to her bug and drove to the scene of the wreck.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Elsa were going over the car and taking pictures, when Sidney arrived, "You mind if I take a look, too?"

"What for?" asked Emma.

"Well, just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?"

"The gym teacher found this car on the side of the road abandoned and called it in," said Elsa, "The engine was running and no one was around. The car's registered to Kathryn Nolan. But, there's no sign of her."

"Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her?" asked Sidney, "I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, The Daily Mirror would have no choice but to take me back."

"Calm down, tiger," said Emma, "You don't work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe, after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Her car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems." Emma opened the trunk of the car and there was a suitcase inside."

"And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?"

"Maybe we should pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last," said Travis.

"Yeah, you know, if you go through the Sheriff's Department, it'll take you days to get those," said Sidney, "I've got a contact over at the phone company, who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours."

"Great. Call us the minute you get your hands on those phone records."

Just then, David pulled up in a truck, "There he is," said Sidney.

"Time to break the news," said Travis.

"You really think he doesn't know?"

"I'm about to find out," said Emma.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and Anna were filling out forms at a table in a classroom at the school that was being used for the Volunteer Center, when Leroy walked in, "Where can I sign up?" Mary Margaret and Anna just ignored him, "What? I want to volunteer to sell candles."

"No, you don't," said Anna, "You made that very clear this morning at Granny's."

"Well… Maybe, I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make, sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get."

"Okay, we need help manning the candle booth," said Mary Margaret, "No swearing, no drinking, and I get to call all the shots." Then she handed him a form to fill out.

Just then, the Mother Superior of the Storybrooke Convent was sitting at a desk at the front of the room talking with one of her nuns Sister Astrid, "You ordered how many tanks of helium?" asked Mother Superior.

"I-I meant to order twelve," said Sister Astrid.

"You ordered twelve dozen. Return them."

"There are no refunds."

"Mother Superior: We needed that money – you knew that. You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Astrid. You fix it now."

Mother Superior left and Astrid sat down at a table, Leroy overheard the conversation, and walked over, "Hey. What's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is, I'm an idiot. We get a stipend each year for expenses, and it's all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now we can't pay our rent."

"So, you'll make it up when you get your next stipend."

"Which isn't till next month. The rent is due next week. And the only income we have are these candles."

"Well, so how many do you need to sell?"

"Like, a thousand."

"How many did you sell last year?"

"Forty-two."

"Ask your landlord to cut you a break."

"Mr. Gold doesn't offer much leeway."

"Mr. Gold's your landlord?"

"If we miss a payment, we're out. And then they'll reassign us, and we'll have to leave Storybrooke."

"No, you won't. You know why you only sold forty-two last year? Because you didn't have me. This year, we're going to sell all of them."

"Wow! Leroy, I guess you really are my hero."

Mary Margaret and Anna were dumbfounded when they heard Leroy promise Sister Astrid that they would sell a thousand candles.

* * *

Back at the crash site, Emma, Travis and Elsa told David about what they knew so fare about the crash. "She's just gone?" asked David.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" asked Emma.

"I-I don't… I don't understand. What happened?"

"We don't know. We're trying to find out," said Elsa, "What can you tell us? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, look. I know there has been lies and deceit, and we're really not judging you, but is that the truth?" asked Emma.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to her since we… I ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?"

"No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are."

"She hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours," said Travis, "She's not even technically missing. But, if she is, trust me – we will find her."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, the Miner's Day festival was in full swing. Mary Margaret, Anna and Leroy were at the candle booth trying to sell them, "Buy your Miner's Day candles here!" called Mary Margaret,

"Handmade by Storybrooke's very own nuns!" called Anna.

"Light your way to a good cause by buying a candle…"

"This isn't working."

"You're right. We should pack it up," said Leroy.

"Now you're quitting?" asked Mary Margaret.

"If the customers won't come to us, we got to go to them – door to door."

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they'll like us in their homes?" asked Anna.

"Exactly. They'll pay us just to leave."

At another part of the festival, Sidney was playing ring toss when Emma came up to him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's happening?" asked Sidney.

"Elsa just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up."

"Something did happen."

"It looks that way."

Just then, Mary Margaret, Anna and Leroy started to walked by past. Mary Margaret stopped when she saw Emma, "Oh, Emma! Help me out! What's more sympathetic. Um, scarf or no scarf?"

"Sc-Scarf," said Emma, not quite sure as to why her roommate was asking her such a question.

"Okay."

"Come on – we're on a schedule," said Leroy.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Got to go," said Mary Margaret. Then the three of them took off.

Sidney looked at Emma, "Why didn't you say anything? You're looking for a suspect. Someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high."

"She had nothing to do with anything. Trust me," said Emma.

"But she's the one-"

"Trust me – I know her. Just get me those phone records," Then Emma walked off.

* * *

Mary Margaret, Anna and Leroy didn't have any better luck selling door to door. They had the door slammed in their faces at every house they tried. They knew they had no choice but to tell Sister Astrid that they couldn't sell the candles. They walked in the room and saw her picking up some chestnuts that fell on the floor. Leroy walked up to her and hesitated. He looked back at Mary Margaret and Anna and Mary Margaret made a motion with her head toward Sister Astrid that seemed to silently say, "You tell her now!"

Leroy turned back to the sister, "Sister Astrid?" he said.

"Hi," she said as she stood up.

"I have to talk to you. See, I have some bad news."

"Oh, no. What is it?"

"The bad news is, that… That… You nuns are going to be real busy making candles, cause me, Anna and Mary Margaret just sold them all. You're not losing the convent. You're not going anywhere."

Astrid laughed and hugged Leroy. Mary Margaret and Anna stood there dumbfounded again. Leroy came back over to the women and Anna said whispering, "How could you tell Sister Astrid that we sold all those candles? That is five thousand dollars, Leroy. Five thousand dollars that we don't have."

"Don't worry about it, alright? I got a plan," said Leroy.

"What plan? A plan like going door to door and having everyone in town laugh in our faces?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Just give me till the end of the day. I'll figure something out."

"And why is this so important to you?" asked Anna.

"The nuns… They're going to have to leave," said Leroy, as he looked back at Sister Astrid.

"Oh, my God. You like her! She is a nun, Leroy."

"Could you possibly pick anyone any less available?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Says the girl who went after a married guy? At the end of the day, you're no better than I am. You got your reasons for being here, I got mine. And when I say I'm going to get that five thousand dollars, I'm going to get that five thousand dollars."

* * *

Travis and Elsa were walking around the booths at the Miner's Day festival. They really weren't making any headway without the phone records, so she told Travis and Elsa that she would mind the station while they took a break. One of Elsa's favorite days of the year, was the Miner's Day festival. There were so many good things to eat and fun things to do, she was glad that she could share this with Travis, "So, What do you think?" asked Elsa.

"I'm having a great time," said Travis, "This is why I love it here. I might have lived a good portion of my life in big cities but I've always wanted to live in a small town like this."

They walked through the games area and Elsa saw a snowman stuffed toy hanging in the booth for the milk bottle pyramid game, "Aw… What a cute snowman."

Travis smiled and walked up to the booth and said to the operator, "What are the rules?"

"For $5, you get 3 balls to knock down the pyramid. If you knock down all 6 in 3 throws. You get your choice of any prize you'd like."

Travis gave the operator $5 and the operator gave Travis three balls. Travis' first shot was a little short to the left of the pyramid. But, his second shot was dead on and the pyramid of milk bottles fell down. Elsa cheered and clapped, "Good Shot!"

"What will it be?" asked the game operator.

"The lady would like the snowman," said Travis.

The game operator got it down and handed it to Travis. Travis then handed the snowman to Elsa, "Here you are…"

"Thank you…" said Elsa as she took the snowman and kissed Travis on the cheek.

"You're welcome. What are you going to name him?"

Elsa looked at the snowman, thought for a second, "Olaf…"

"Olaf..." Travis looked at the snowman, "You know… he kind of looks like an Olaf…"

Elsa laughed and they continued to walk around the festival.

* * *

Back at the station, Emma was looking at pictures from the crash site that were pinned to the bulletin board, when Sidney walked in with a folder, "You find something?" asked Emma.

He handed her the folder, "Kathryn's phone records. Every call she made the day she crashed her car. Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

"That's not possible. He said he didn't speak to her that day."

"Then, he's lying."

"No. I know when someone is lying, and David-"

"It's right here on paper, Emma. Phone records don't lie – people do. And our friend David does it better than most. Don't beat yourself up over this. You're not the only person David fooled."

* * *

Over at Granny's Dinner, Mary Margaret and Anna were having a drink when Leroy came in and sat next to them . **"** I'll have what they're having," said Leroy.

"Well?" asked Anna, "Did you get it?"

"What do you think?" said Leroy, sarcastically.

"I think you're right," said Mary Margaret, "I was dreaming if I thought the town harlot, the town ditz and the town drunk could accomplish anything."

"Yeah. Just dreaming."

"Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?" said Anna.

"Yeah, yeah. My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can't do," said Leroy, "She was the first person that said I could do anything. Who believed in me. I didn't want to disappoint her."

"But, there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to," said Mary Margaret, "I mean, look at me. I am a pariah in this town."

"What about your good memories?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you have moments with him that you love? Do you regret them?"

"No, of course not."

"Isn't that what life's about? Holding on to your good memories? All I wanted was a moment with Astrid. One moment to give me hope that any dream's possible. You've had all that, Mary Margaret. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it. Because I haven't."

"Well, if I had the dream, I'm sorry to say, it wasn't worth it."

"And sitting here drinking won't end this pain."

"What will?" asked Anna.

"I can only think of one thing," Leroy got up and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Leroy grabbed a pick axe and got to the roof of one of the buildings overlooking the area where the Miner's Day festival was set up. He stepped on to the edge of the room and looked at a transformer near the edge, "Perfect."

Mary Margaret and Anna followed him and reached the roof just as he got ready to swing his axe at the transformer, "Leroy!" Shouted Anna, "What are you doing? Please, don't do it!"

"I'm not going to jump."

"You're not?"

"No, are you crazy? I could hit someone. You know how much damage I could do? I'm solidly built."

"Leroy, what are you doing up here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm going to get my moment," said Leroy, as he got ready to swing his axe.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What?" said Mary Margaret and Anna.

"You might want to duck," Leroy hit the transformer with the axe. There was a large spark and the power went out.

"What are you doing?" asked Anna.

"I'm selling candles, sister."

The three of them went back down to the candle booth and they sold candles left and right. Soon everyone at the festival was holding a candle, Anna checked the boxes for more candles, "I don't believe it." She looked at Mary Margaret and Leroy, "We sold out!"

The three of them hugged and they saw Sister Astrid standing and talking with some other nuns, "Well, go on – give her the news," said Mary Margaret, "Have your moment."

Leroy grabbed the money box and walked over to the group, "Excuse me," said Sister Astrid.

The other nuns walked away. Leroy handed Sister Astrid the money box and said, "Five thousand bucks. Piece of cake."

"You sold them all?"

"I had a little help."

"You made it happen."

"You have no idea."

"I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome. Listen – that boat of mine? I'm going to fix it up. And, well, maybe you could be my first passenger."

"I'd like that."

"Well, then, that's what we'll do, sister."

"Oh. It's beautiful, isn't it?" the two of them looked around and they saw every one holding lit candles. Also, fire flies flew overhead and twinkled in the night sky.

* * *

Back at the Sheriff's office, Emma, Travis and Elsa were in Emma's office, looking at the phone records. 'D. Nolan' was highlighted, "This doesn't make sense," said Travis, "David told us he didn't call Kathryn."

"I know but there it is," said Emma, "Someone's lying, but it's not David. I know."

"How can you be so sure," said Elsa.

"I have a superpower," said Emma, "I can tell when anyone is lying. I'm never wrong. David is telling the truth." Just then, Regina walked in, "If this is about the blackout, I've got the guys from the power company down there working on it."

"That's not why I'm here," said Regina, "It's been twenty-four hours since my friend, Kathryn, went missing. Have you found anything?"

"We found something," said Travis, "We just don't know what it means."

"Well, what is it?"

The three officers looked at each other and Elsa said, "At this point in the investigation, it's best we don't divulge that information."

"If you three are covering for someone," said Regina, "if you and your deputies are not doing your job, Sheriff Swan, I'll find people who will." Then Regina walked out of the office.

Emma sighed and looked at the phone records, "We need to get to the bottom of this…" He looked at Travis and Elsa, "Bring David in…"

Travis and Elsa nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

Back at the festival, Mary Margaret put the finishing touches on a sold out sign and put in front of the candle booth. Then, she picked up her unlit candle and walked to her Jeep and saw that there was still the remains of red spray paint from when someone spray painted, 'Tramp' on the side of the car. She stared at it for a moment, and then decides to go back to the Miner's Day festival. Granny stops her and lit Mary Margaret's candle with her own.

David watches Mary Margaret walk past as Travis and Elsa walked up to him, "Travis. Elsa." said David.

"David, we need to talk," said David.

"Did you get a hold of Kathryn?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Elsa.

"Then, what is it?"

"We need you to come to the sheriff's station with us and tell us everything."

"I'm sorry," said David, "I thought I already did."

"So did I," said Travis. Then, they lead David to the back seat of the squad car.

AN: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	13. Red-Handed

AN: I just want people to know that Olaf is not coming to life. Sorry… Now on with the show.

Red-Handed

Emma and David were sitting in her office at the sheriff's station. She handed him a mug of tea and David said, "Thank you. I hope Kathryn's somewhere warm, not out in the cold."

"David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing. You are in love with another woman. There's this… Unexplained phone call.

"I know, I know," said David, "I just… I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife."

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar. And, honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home."

Emma stood to open the door, "I can go?" asked David.

"We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep."

"Thank you."

David stood up and he walked out the door, "And, David? Maybe… Get a lawyer."

Once David was gone Travis and Elsa walked to Emma, "He still says he didn't call Kathryn?" asked Travis.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Why would someone change the phone records to show that David called Kathryn?" asked Elsa.

"Who knows," Emma looked at the clock, "It's getting late. Let's knock off for the night and we'll pick it up in the morning."

* * *

As Emma and Travis walked home, Mary Margaret caught up with them, "Is he okay? David?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Oh, yeah. He's a little shaken up, but he's headed home. He's fine," said Emma.

"Any word from Kathryn?"

"Nothing new," said Travis.

"Did you check with Boston again?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She's not there, Mary Margaret."

"So, we have no idea what happened to her?"

"All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared," said Emma.

"Well-deserved?" asked Mary Margaret as she came to a stop, "Do you really believe that?"

"No. I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think. You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out."

"You mean David? Th-That people are going to think in order to… Be free with me…"

"Some are," said Travis, "And, he's not doing himself any favors. So, if there's anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night-"

"He wasn't with me. We really are through," said Mary Margaret.

They continued walking and saw Ruby, who was holding a suitcase, and Dr. Whale talking, "Sorry. No, don't need a ride," said Ruby.

"It's awfully cold out here," said Dr. Whale.

"I'm fine – really."

"I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?"

"Dr. Whale?" said Mary Margaret

"Mary Margaret. Emma. Travis. Hello there," said Dr. Whale.

"Hey."

"I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But, I should, um…"

"Yeah. Yeah, you should," said Travis.

"Yeah…" said Dr. Whale and he left.

"Was he bothering you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town," said Ruby, "Which this is, I guess."

"You're leaving?" asked Travis.

"I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job."

"You quit?" asked Mary Margaret, "Where you going?"

"I don't know," said Ruby, "Away."

"Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen," said Emma, "And, you might want a destination first."

"Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us," said Mary Margaret.

Travis and Emma looked at Mary Margaret. Then she gave them a look, and Travis said, "Sure," said Travis, "You can stay with us."

"Yeah," said Emma, "uh. Yeah. Just for a little while."

"Come on," said Mary Margaret.

* * *

The next day, Henry was at the Sheriff's station helping Ruby search the internet for a new job. As they talked the phone would ring once then stop, "Want to be a bike messenger?" asked Henry.

"Bike messenger?" asked Ruby.

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket."

"Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding."

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's a real job." The phone rang again, "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma, Travis and Elsa are busy."

The phone rang again and Ruby answered it, "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." Ruby then answered the next call, "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger." Just then Emma, Travis and Elsa walked in. Ruby said Miss Ginger, "Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help." The three officers looked at each other kind of impressed at what they heard.

"How's it going, you two?" asked Travis.

"Great. Except I can't do anything," said Ruby.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Elsa, "We just saw you on the phone. That was good."

"That? That's nothing."

"No. No, it isn't. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

"Yes!" said Ruby, "Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

"We're swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"I'll take a BLT," said Travis.

"I'd love a tuna sandwich," said Elsa.

"Done," said Ruby. She looked at Henry, "You want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog," said Henry.

"He ate at school," said Emma.

Just as Ruby went to leave, Mary Margaret came in, "Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone."

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry," said Mary Margaret then Ruby left. Mary Margaret looked at Emma, "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like… It's like he was a different person." Emma, Travis and Elsa all looked at each other.

* * *

A short time later, Emma, Travis and Elsa were getting ready to leave while Henry was hiding his book. Emma found it a couple of days before and gave it back to him. "Okay, kid," said Travis, "We don't mean to kick you out, but we've got to go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there."

"It's okay," said Henry, "I'm supposed to meet my mom." He locked his book in one of the desk drawers, "There."

"Nice," said Emma.

"You know, you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood."

"With the little basket? Yeah, she seems like a badass," said Travis.

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true," said Henry. Then he left.

"What does Henry mean that Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood?" asked Elsa.

"Oh," said Emma, "Henry thinks that everyone in Storybrooke are fairy tale characters that were sent here because of a curse casted by the Evil Queen from Snow White."

Elsa laughed, "Oh really…"

"Yeah," said Travis, "He thinks that Emma is the one who's going to break the curse."

"Wow…"

Just then Ruby came back with the food, "Got your sandwiches," said Ruby.

"Thank you," said Emma as she opened the bag.

"You all right?" asked Travis.

"I guess. I mean, this is something I know how to do. So, yay."

Emma thought for a moment, "Okay, let's pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car. We need to do a little wilderness search, and we need your help."

"I'm pretty sure I'm just going to screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with flair, but…"

"No, you won't," said Elsa, "Come on – you can do this."

* * *

A short time later the four of them were walking through the woods, "This place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?" asked Ruby.

"Hey, shh. We might be able to hear him," said Travis.

"It's massive."

"We're following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close," said Emma.

"I shouldn't even be here. I'm just going to screw everything up," said Ruby. Then she stopped and The others bumped into her, "Oh, wait."

"Ruby?" asked Elsa.

"I hear him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is. Don't you?" Then, Ruby started to run through the woods.

"No." said Emma.

"What are you doing?" asked Travis.

"He's over here!" said Ruby.

Emma, Travis and Elsa followed her. "Ruby!" called Emma, "Ruby?" They found Ruby standing over a bleeding and unconscious David, "David? Oh, god." Emma knelt next to him, and tried to shake him awake, "Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!"

David woke up and looked around, "Emma? Travis? What? Ruby? Elsa?"

"Do you remember where you are?" asked Emma.

"No, I… What the hell?" said David as he sat up, "I was… I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?"

"No, I don't."

* * *

Emma and Travis took David to the hospital while Elsa and Ruby went back to the Sheriff's station. Dr. Whale treated him then talked with Emma, Travis and David, "Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What'd you expect," said Dr. Whale.

"He's got a cut on his head," said Emma.

"It's superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but, it's my opinion, that whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later."

"We will figure it out."

"It's so strange," said David, "I can't even believe it happened."

"Doctor, how functional could he be during one of these episodes?" asked Travis, "I mean, he talked to someone."

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car," said Dr. Whale.

"You want to know if I could've made that call," said David, "Or more. You… You want to know if I could've… What, kidnapped her? Killed her?"

"Now, take it easy there."

"No one's saying you did anything bad, David," said Emma.

"No, but it would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying. I wouldn't know."

Then, Regina stormed in, "Stop talking, David. What are you doing here? Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he's not under arrest," said Travis, "We're just talking."

"Right. Just talking."

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact," said Dr. Whale.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I thought that changed to Kathryn?" asked David.

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable," said Regina, "Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina," said Travis.

"Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out."

Emma and Travis looked at each other and then walked out.

As they were heading to the door, Emma took out her phone and called the sheriff's station. Ruby answered the phone, "Sheriff's station, thank you for calling. How may I direct your- "

"Hey, stop," said Emma, "It's me. Here's the thing – the last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It's a crazy hunch, but I want you and Elsa to take my bug and go and see if he was there."

"No, it would be best if Elsa went by herself…"

"Ruby, you were great out there. I still don't know how you found him. You can do this."

"I don't know."

"It's going to be dark out soon. David's going to be let out. If there is something there, we've got to get there first. We don't have time to argue. Can you do this?"

* * *

Elsa and Ruby arrived at the Toll Bridge. They got out of the phone and Ruby was on the phone with Emma, "I mean, what are we even looking for?" asked Ruby.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn't belong there."

Ruby and Elsa headed down to the bank of the river, "And…if I find something?"

"Just follow your instincts," said Emma.

They saw a board near the water. She put the phone on speaker and handed the phone to Elsa, "Emma," said Elsa, "It's me. We found a board near the river. She turned it over and under it was a patch of sand. She's currently digging with a stick… Wait a moment… she hit something hard."

Elsa sat the phone down on a rock and helped Ruby brush the sand away. The object turned out to be a small jewelry box. "You…can't give us a clue what we're looking for?" asked Ruby.

"Anything of Kathryn's." said Emma. Ruby lifted up the jewelry box, "Ruby? Elsa? What's going on? Did you guys find something?" Ruby and Elsa looked at each other. Then, Ruby opened the box. Elsa couldn't believe what she saw. Ruby quickly closed the box and started to scream. "Ruby?" called Emma, "Elsa?"

Elsa picked up the phone… "um… We found a jewelry box… and there was something inside…"

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"Um… You should see it for yourself…"

* * *

Back at the station, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Ruby stared at the opened jewelry box that was sitting on the desk, "Is… Is that what I think it is?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"I can't look." Ruby turned around and Emma closed the lid of the box.

"You okay?" said Elsa.

"I don't know what I am," said Ruby.

"It's going to be all right," said Travis, "We can figure out what happened now. Ruby, you did good."

"This, is doing good?"

"Yeah," said Emma, "It's amazing. First, you found David, and now, this. I know you say you don't know what you are, but, whatever it is, I got to say, I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I'm… I'm scared out of my mind," said Ruby.

"But you did it anyway," said Emma.

"I don't know if I can do this," said Ruby.

"Well," said Travis, "This job isn't for everybody… But, I must say that you sure outshined all of us today."

"Thanks, Travis," said Ruby, "I don't want a job where a good day means ruining someone's life. I want to do something that makes me happy."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Elsa.

"I think. I'm going to go talk to Granny. Maybe she'll take me back."

Elsa smiled, "If I know your Granny like I think I do, I'm sure she will…"

* * *

The next day, Mary Margaret and David were at the animal shelter talking, "David, it's going to be okay," said Mary Margaret.

"Really?" asked David, "How do you know that? Because, I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"You're right. But the problem is, I don't think it's a good one." Just then Emma, Travis and Elsa walked in, "What is it? Did you find her?"

"We found a box," said Emma.

"Wait… Wait… What does that mean?"

"We think it… We think that she…"

"What?"

"There was a human heart inside it."

"Oh, my god," said Mary Margaret, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

David started to break down in tears, "No. No."

"We're going to send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people," said Travis.

"Maybe you should go," said Mary Margaret, as she went to comfort David.

"There's more."

"What?" asked David.

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box," said Elsa, "We ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match."

"Arrest me."

"No," said Mary Margaret, as David stood up, "David!"

"Arrest me, Emma," said David, "Do it!"

"David, the fingerprints weren't yours," said Elsa.

"What?"

"They were Mary Margaret's."

Everyone in the room looked at Mary Margaret.

AN: Wow… I can't believe I got this chapter done so fast! Everything just came together perfectly. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	14. Heart Of Darkness & Hat Trick

AN: A lot of people have asked me who Travis looks like and I would say that Chris Pratt would be the best person to play Travis. I decided to combine "Heart Of Darkness" and "Hat Trick" because "Hat Trick" would be really short as you'll see. And now on with the show…

Heart Of Darkness/Hat Trick.

Travis was taking Mary Margaret's mugshot at the station, while Emma and Elsa watched, "Please turn to the right," said Travis.

"Emma, this is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn," said Mary Margaret.

"Of course you didn't," said Emma, "But, while I am your friend, I am also the Sheriff. And I have to go where the evidence leads."

"Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here."

"I know. But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this."

"Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart…and buried it in the woods," said Mary Margaret, "This is insane."

"If we don't book you, with all this evidence, it's going to look like favoritism," said Emma, "And then, Regina will have cause and she will fire all of three of us. "

"And then, you know what she'll do?" said Travis, "She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust us."

"We can't even move forward until we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn," said Elsa, "And we are still waiting for the DNA test results."

"But, in the meantime, you need to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions," said Emma.

"This is crazy," said Mary Margaret, "I would never hurt anyone."

Emma then lead Mary Margaret into an interrogation room. Regina was already there. Travis and Elsa watched from through the one way mirror.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard," said Regina.

"What is she doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial," said Emma, "It can only help you."

"I have nothing to hide," she said as she sat down, "Ask me anything."

Emma turned on a tape recorder, "The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet."

"Mr. Nolan."

"Yes."

"And, you met there… For what purpose?"

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn."

Emma took the jewelry box out of a cabinet and placed it on the table in front of Mary Margaret, "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, it's my jewelry box."

"That's what we found the heart in."

"Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!"

"Miss Blanchard, it's okay," said Regina, "I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you."

"But, I haven't changed," said Mary Margaret, "I'm still the same person I've always been – a good person. I did not do this."

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" said Emma to Regina. Emma stopped the tape and She and Regina stepped out in the hallway, "I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know she didn't do it?" asked Regina, "If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you're her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things."

TUAT

After what Regina said Emma and Travis started to search the loft. They checked the lock of the door and all the windows. As they searched, Henry came in, "Henry," said Travis, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"We have to help Miss Blanchard," said Henry.

"We are helping her," said Emma, "That's why we're searching the apartment. But you got to go home."

"Not going to happen."

"Just stay out of the way."

"So, what are we looking for?"

"We're trying to see if maybe, someone broke in," said Travis, "We're looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing."

"So, you guys think someone's setting her up," said Henry.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody's got a motive."

"My mom does."

"Regina?"

"She hates Snow White. Hey, you wanted a motive."

"Well, I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Henry."

They moved to Mary Margaret's bedroom area. Emma looked at the pictures on Mary Margaret's desk, then she flopped down on the bed. Suddenly, the heat turned on with a loud noise. They looked for the source of the noise and found a heating vent on the floor. Emma took off the grate and put her hand inside, "Did you find something?" asked Henry. Then, Emma pulled out a hunting knife wrapped in a cloth.

* * *

Emma and Travis went back to the station and told Mary Margaret, who was a cell, about what they found, "The heating vent?" said Emma, "Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there," said Emma, "We checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course we do," said Travis, "But what we think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer."

Just then, Mr. Gold walked in, "An excellent idea."

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?" asked Emma.

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?" said Mr. Gold, "I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here," said Travis, "We need to find the truth."

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here," said Mr. Gold.

"What's needed here, is for me to do my job," said Emma.

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help."

"Enough. Please go," said Mary Margaret.

"You heard her," said Emma."

"No, I was talking to you. Oh, Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

"Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests," said Mr. Gold.

"Good luck, Mary Margaret. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for."

Then, Emma, Travis and Elsa walked out of the room.

"I can't pay you," said Mary Margaret.

"I didn't ask for money," said Mr. Gold.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say, I'm invested in your future."

* * *

That night, Emma and Travis were walking up the stairs to the loft, when they found Henry sitting on the steps, "I have proof," he said. He held up the ring of skeleton keys that Travis first saw in Regina's office, "This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard."

"Did you steal these from her office?" asked Travis as he took the keys.

"Yeah. The book said they could open any door," said Henry, as he took the keys back.

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock," said Emma.

"We have to try," Henry tried to open the door with multiple keys but nothing happened.

"See? What did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-"

"It is!"

"But, sometimes the real world needs to come first."

"Just try one more. Please."

"Okay, one more. But then we're done."

"You do it. This one," said Henry as he held up a key.

"Okay," said Emma as she took the keys from him and tried the key he picked out. Then, the door unlocked.

"Do you believe now?" asked Henry.

* * *

The next morning, Mary Margaret made her bed in her cell. When she tucked in the sheets, something fell out and clinked on the ground. Mary Margaret found it and saw it was a skeleton key. She picked it up and tried it in her cell door and it unlocked. Then she heard Emma, Travis and Elsa come in. Emma handed Mary Margaret a bag of food, "Hey. Breakfast," said Emma.

"Thanks," said Mary Margaret.

"I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead. I'm sorry – for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?"

"Yeah."

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed. And I think Regina's behind it."

"Then why am I still in here? Why don't you confront her?"

"Because, belief is not proof."

"But you just said-"

"If I don't do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming, and I've lost."

"So, what makes this time any different?"

"Because she doesn't know I suspect anything."

"Why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. And I promise, I won't stop until I expose what she's up to."

"And how are you going to do that? This is her town."

"I'm working on it. I have faith in you. And now, I need you to have faith in me." Emma took Mary Margaret's hand that was holding onto the cell bars, "Can you do that?"

"Of course."

Emma walked away and Mary Margaret looked down at the key in her hand.

* * *

Later that day, Emma and Travis went to Mr. Gold's pawn shop, "Mr. Gold," called Emma.

"Just taking inventory," said Mr. Gold, as he walked out of the back, "What can I do for you, Miss Swan? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes. Regina set her up."

"And this surprises you? Show me your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately."

"Yeah, that's the thing," said Travis, "There isn't any. Anything that's court-worthy. But we know it now."

"Look who's suddenly become people of faith. Why are you two here, Mr. Swan? To spin conspiracy theories?"

"We need help," said Travis.

"From me?"

"Every time we've gone up against Regina, we've lost," said Emma, "Except for once, when I became Sheriff. When you helped."

"As I recall, you don't exactly approve of my methods," said Mr. Gold

"I approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend."

"And you're willing to go as far as it takes?"

"Farther."

"And what about you, Mr. Swan?"

"Anything it takes to save Mary Margaret," said Travis.

"Now we're talking," said Mr. Gold, "Fear not, Miss Swan. Regina may be powerful, but something tells me you're more powerful than you know."

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, Elsa was coming in from getting Mary Margaret's dinner from Granny's. She saw Henry sitting on a bench reading his book at the station.

"Hey Henry," said Elsa, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you guys," he said

"For what?"

"Your genius plan."

"What plan?"

"The escape plan."

"The what?" She went into the office and she gasped when she saw Mary Margaret's cell was empty and the door was unlocked. She dropped the food on the desk and ran out the door. She ran right into, Emma, Travis and Mr. Gold as they were coming in. Travis looked at his girlfriend and he knew something was wrong, "Elsa?" he asked, "What's wrong."

"Mary Margaret's gone!"

"What?!" said Emma.

They all rushed into the office and saw the cell was empty, "I have no idea how she got out," said Elsa, "I've got the cell keys right here with me and they are all there!" Elsa showed Emma the key ring with all the keys for the Sheriff's station.

"Her arraignment's tomorrow," said Mr. Gold, "If she's not there…"

"She's a fugitive," said Emma, "Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not – she's screwed. We have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh, you mean Regina?"

"The arraignment's at eight A.M." said Travis, "I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"Well, you have until eight A.M., then," said Mr. Gold.

"Uh, what about me? How can I help?" asked Henry.

"Go home," said Emma, as she got ready to leave.

"Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke…"

"Not now, Henry. Come on."

"Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold, "I know time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return… Her future's in jeopardy. And if you and your deputies are caught helping her, so is yours."

"I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend," said Emma. Then, the three of them walked out of the office.

They decided to split up and search the woods for Mary Margaret. After several hours, Travis couldn't find any trace of Mary Margaret. He tried calling Emma but her phone kept going to voicemail. He called Elsa and she reported the same thing. They decided to head back to the station and try picking it up early in the morning.

They went to their respective homes got a little rest then picked up the search early in the morning. Travis was really worried. He hadn't heard anything from Emma since the previous night. He kept calling Emma as he searched but it kept going to voicemail. Then, around 7:30 AM, Emma finally called him, "Where in the blue hell have you been?!" said Travis, when she called him.

"It's a long story," said Emma, "But, I've got Mary Margaret and we are on our way back to the station."

"Great!" said Travis, "I'll call Elsa and let her know."

He called Elsa and they met Emma at the station. Emma put Mary Margaret in her cell and left her under the watchful eye of Mr. Gold, who said he would escort her to the arraignment.

* * *

While they were driving to the school to tell Henry that they found Mary Margaret, Emma told Travis what happened that night. She and Mary Margaret where both kidnapped by some crazy guy who believed in the curse. They were able to get away after Mary Margaret hit the man in the head with a croquet mallet and kicked him out of the window. Travis asked why the man wasn't with them. Emma told him that the man vanished.

They reached the school and they saw Henry sitting on a bench outside of his school. They walked up to him, "Henry," said Emma as she and Travis sat down on the bench next to him, "Well, I found Mary Margaret."

"How is she?"

"She's okay."

"Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine," said Travis.

Just the a group of kids walked past them, "Hi, Henry," said a young girl.

"Who is that?" asked Travis.

"Her name is Paige," said Henry, "She goes to school with me."

"Henry, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm just curious about something."

Henry took the book out of his backpack and gives it to Emma. Emma started to flip through the book. She stopped at one picture and kept looking at it, "What?" asked Henry, "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Emma as she kept staring at the book.

"Emma?" said Travis, "Emma?"

Just then the school bell rang, "I got to go," said Henry.

"Right," said Emma, "Can I hold on to this?"

"Absolutely," said Henry then headed in the school.

"What's up?" asked Travis, "Are you staring to believe all this curse stuff?"

Emma just kept looking at the book, "I don't know what I believe…"

AN: I didn't have Travis be kidnapped with Emma and Mary Margaret because I didn't think it was believable for him to be there and I don't want Travis to be attached to Emma's hip all the time. I just looked and there are just 5 more episodes left in Season 1. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	15. The Stable Boy & The Return

AN: I'm doing another combination chapter because it make the most sense. And now on with the show…

The Stable Boy & The Return.

A couple of days later, Mary Margaret was still in her cell at the Sheriff's station while Emma, Travis and Elsa talked with Mr. Gold. "A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea," said Emma.

"The D.A. merely wishes to ask Miss Blanchard a few questions," said Mr. Gold

"She's done answering questions," said Travis, "And why are we kissing up to the D.A.?"

"Right," said Elsa, "Why aren't we going after Regina? She's the one who's setting up Mary Margaret."

"And what proof do we have of that, Deputy?" asked Mr. Gold, "Just because you found the Mayor's skeleton key in the cell, doesn't mean we can prove she put it there."

"So, what's your plan?" asked Emma.

"I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset."

"What's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, that's you, dear. A sweet, kind, elementary school teacher. Doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now, does it?"

"That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?" asked Travis.

"Perception is everything, Mr. Swan," said Mr. Gold, "not just in the courtroom, but in life. As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard, if she agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury she's at least trying-"

Just then Sidney entered with a vase of flowers, "Emma?" he asked, "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up."

He took the vase into Emma's office and Emma and her deputies followed, "What did you find?" asked Emma.

"Nothing. I-I'm sorry, Emma. I tried, I really did. I looked into her phone records. I talked to the people at the Toll Bridge. But look, what can I say? Regina knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon?" asked Elsa, "Did you find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife," said Sidney.

"That's all you were able to uncover?" asked Travis.

"Don't worry – I'm going to keep digging. And I won't stop until I do find something."

Sidney left and Emma, Travis and Elsa walked out of the office and Mary Margaret said, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to the D.A."

"Are you sure?" asked Emma.

"Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

Just then the D.A. and Regina walked in, "Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard. My name is Spencer. I'm the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," said Mary Margaret.

* * *

Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Albert went in the interrogation room. While Emma, Regina, Travis and Elsa watched from behind the one-way mirror, "After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?" asked Mr. Spencer.

"She was hurt, and she felt betrayed," said Mary Margaret.

"She struck you… In the face, was it?"

"Yes, but-"

"That must've made you angry."

"You… You don't have to answer that," said Mr. Gold.

"No, it's okay. I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her," said Mary Margaret.

"Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom," said Mr. Spencer, "I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

"Shall we end this?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I am being honest with you," said Mary Margaret.

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum," said Mr. Spencer, "Surely, you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn?"

"Yes, I was angry-"

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?"

"Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Wh… Why?"

"Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

"I never said that!"

"Alright. My client is answering no more questions for the day," said Mr. Gold.

"Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide," said Mr. Spencer.

"I don't have anything to hide," said Mary Margaret.

"Then, what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?"

"No."

"Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

"Yes, of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?"

Travis put his hand to his head and shook his head as he looked down.. Elsa could see Regina's refection in the one way glass and she thought she saw a small smirk on the Mayor's face.

* * *

After what happened in then interrogation room, Emma needed to clear her head. She headed to the pier with Henry's storybook. She sat down and stared to flip through it. Then, August Booth, the stranger in town, came up to her. Emma found out his name a few days before after the two of them took a trip to the Storybrooke wishing well, "What you doing?" he asked as he sat down.

"Grasping at straws," said Emma.

"Still trying to find a way to prove your friend's been framed?"

"Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts… Superpower. Ah, I don't know."

"It sounds like you got a case of writer's block. Only without the whole writing part."

"Maybe."

"You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually reread what I've done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

"You mean start over?"

"I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different."

"So, your perspective changes."

"Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about?"

"A missing person. Then, it became a murder, and then a cover-up."

"If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently." Emma thought for a second then stood up, "Where you going?" asked August.

"Scene of the crime," said Emma.

"I'll drive," said August as he started to follow her.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You haven't slept in days. And, let's be honest – it was my idea."

August and Emma rode on August's motorcycle to the Toll Bridge. They walked down the incline to the spot by the river where the heart was found, "Ruby and Elsa found the box with the heart right over here, just by the shore," said Emma. Then, August grimaced in pain, "What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"Nothing," he said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Here, let me look," she said as she moved to look at his leg.

"No, it's okay. It's just a shin splint. Just…let me walk it off. Sorry. I know this must be hard on you."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Emma started to clear rocks away from the site, "August, look." Emma pulled a piece of metal out of the sand where the heart was buried.

"What is it?" asked August,

"It's a shard," said Emma, "From a shovel. Must've broken off when it hit a rock. If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart. We can prove that she's innocent."

"And I'm going to guess you know exactly whose shovel it is."

That night, Emma and August waited outside Regina's house. Then they heard Henry's voice on the walkie talkie, "The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure."

"Henry. I left the code book at home," said Emma.

"She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat."

Emma got the key from under the mat and the two of them entered the garage, "Don't touch a thing," said Emma. They searched the garage with flashlights. Emma came to a rack of shovels. One of them was missing a point, "Hey," said Emma as she motioned August to come over, "Hey." Emma tested the shard they found ant it was a perfect fit, "We got her."

* * *

The next morning Emma knocked on Regina's door. Regina opened the door and saw Emma, Travis and Elsa standing on her front step, "Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?" asked the Mayor.

"Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for us," said Emma.

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because we have a search warrant that says that you have to," said Travis, as he handed Regina the search warrant.

"On what grounds?" asked Regina.

Elsa held up an evidence bag with the metal shard, "Emma found this near where the heart was buried. She figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Then, we got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found."

"An anonymous call?"

"Yeah. Well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name," said Emma, "I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off.

"Hm," said Regina.

"Now, open the garage, or I'll find a way to do it myself." Regina lead Emma and her deputies to the garage. They went inside and Emma went over to the rack of shovels but the broke shovel was gone and a intact shovel was in its place, "Where is it?" asked Emma.

"Where is what, Sheriff?"

"You knew we were coming."

"How on earth would I know that?"

"Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

"Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy."

* * *

Emma then went over to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and knocked on August's door, "Hey," he said as he opened the door.

"How could you do this?" asked Emma, "How could you do this to me? To Mary Margaret?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Do what?"

"The shovel was gone when I got there. Regina knew I was coming for it."

"You… You think that I told her?"

"You were the only other person besides Elsa and Travis, who knew about it."

"I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you."

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying about this? About everything?"

"I'm not a liar."

"That is exactly what a liar would say."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Elsa watched at the bailiffs handcuffed Mary Margaret to take her to the courthouse. Once they were gone they walked over to Mr. Gold, "You told us you could fix this," said Travis, "that's why we came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win."

"She hasn't, yet," said Mr. Gold.

"Well, she's going to. And now, my friend is going to pay for us trusting you," said Emma.

"Look, Sheriff. I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith. There's still time."

"Time for what?" asked Elsa.

"For me to work a little magic," said Mr. Gold. Then, he left. Emma, Travis and Elsa went into Emma's office. Emma leaned against her desk. She looked at the vase of flowers that Sidney brought and threw it against a filing cabinet. Then, she walked out of the office.

Elsa looked at the floor and saw something on the floor, "Emma…" she said. Emma walked back in and saw what Elsa was looking at. There was a broken listening 'bug' on the floor.

* * *

Emma went to Granny's just as August was coming out, "Hey. I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" asked August.

"For doubting you. I made a mistake," She handed him an evidence bag that had the bug inside.

"What's that?"

"Evidence. Evidence that proves that I've been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Sidney."

"The newspaper guy?"

"I should've seen it."

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it, Emma. Sometimes, it's hard to see what's right in front of us, but I knew you would."

"I'm trying." Just then they heard a scream from behind the diner. Emma and August went to investigate. They met Ruby who was coming from the opposite direction, "Ruby! What's going on?" asked Emma.

"She… She… She's in the alley," said a very shaken up Ruby.

"Who, Ruby? What happened?" asked Emma, but Ruby was took shaken to answer.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked August as he looked after Ruby as Emma ran to the back of the diner. There was a body lying face down on the grown. Emma leaned down and turned the body over. The body turned out to be a conscious and very alive Kathryn Nolan.

* * *

A short time later, at the hospital, Emma, Travis and Elsa walked into a recovery room where Kathryn was being assessed, by Dr. Whale, "Emma. Come on in. Look who's awake," said the doctor.

"Kathryn, hi," said Emma, "Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know much," said Kathryn, "Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged."

"Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system," said Dr. Whale.

"And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it."

"You saw no one?" asked Elsa, "You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?"

"Nothing, no," said Kathryn, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since… While I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found," said Travis.

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results," said Dr. Whale.

"Why would anyone do this?" asked Kathryn.

"We think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret," said Emma.

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

* * *

That night a lot of people were at the Blanchard/Swan loft for Mary Margaret's welcome home party. Mary Margaret and Emma were at the punch bowl watching everyone. While Emma filled glasses with punch, "All of these people… Just to welcome me home?" said Mary Margaret.

"You've got a lot of friends," said Emma.

"Didn't feel like that yesterday."

Then, Mary Margaret started to hand out glasses of punch.

A little while later, Henry walked up to Mary Margaret, "Hey. I have something for you."

Henry handed Mary Margaret a large handmade card and a present, "Well, thank you," said Mary Margaret as she opened the card, "'We're so glad you didn't kill Misses Nolan…'"

"It's from the whole class, and I got you a bell."

"Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Hey, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out," said Emma, "That won't be pretty."

Emma and Henry headed for the door. They opened it at and saw David standing on the other side. "Hey, Henry. Leaving already?" asked David.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework," said Henry.

Emma turns around and looked at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret shook her head. Emma turned to David and said, "She's kind of tired. I think if you just give it some time…"

"I just wanted to…" said David.

"Hey, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?"

"Okay," said Henry.

"Sorry," said Emma.

"Okay," said David.

David and Henry left and Emma shut the door. Mr. Gold walked up to her, "Hard to let him go, isn't it? Your son."

"Yeah," said Emma, "Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't talking about, was it you?"

"Was what me?"

"Did you make Kathryn suddenly materialize? Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman, just to let her go-"

"Are you proposing I'm working with Regina, or against her?"

"I don't know. Maybe, diagonally."

"Well, you keep working on that one. My question's about something else – what do you know about him?" he pointed to August.

"Goes by August. He's a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in stubble. Why?"

"He was poking around my shop today. August Wayne Booth. Clearly a false name. There's one thing I know about – it's names."

"Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. A lot more than I trust you."

* * *

The next day, Sidney was drinking coffee at Granny's Diner. Travis walked in and sat down across from him, "Hey, Sidney," said Travis.

"Travis, hey," said Sidney, "So, things certainly did work out, didn't they? For… For your friend?"

"You told me you could help us with Mary Margaret, and I wanted to believe you. But, eventually, there are things that even a blind Deputy cannot ignore."

Travis pulled out the listening 'bug' and placed it on the table, "Is that a bug?" asked Sidney.

"Oh, for God sakes, Sidney," said Travis, "Drop it. You fooled us, you spied on me and Emma, and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge."

"She's a good Mayor."

"She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble. There is a DNA trail in a basement of some house out there, and we're going to find it. And she's going to go away."

"Maybe. But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman."

"Do you… Are you in love with her? …Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing – before you know it, I will have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard. You can either help us, and help yourself, or you're going to go down with her, too," then Travis stood up and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Emma, Travis and Elsa walked into the station and saw Regina sitting on one of the desks in the bullpen, "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened."

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you say," said Emma.

"Sidney. You can come in now," said Regina. Sidney walked in. Then, Regina said, "Tell them what you told me."

"It was me," said Sidney, "I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"And the other thing."

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment."

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part."

"Why would you do this, Sidney?" asked Elsa.

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero," said Sidney, "Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now."

"I don't know about crazy," said Emma, "But false, yes. False as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her."

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break," said Regina, "He clearly hasn't been himself for a while."

"Yeah," said Emma, "It's like his words aren't his at all."

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore."

"A word in the hallway, please," said Emma. Regina and Emma walked into the hall, "Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," said Regina.

"That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about, is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone."

"Am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now… I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my son."

AN: We are closing in on the end of Season 1. Just so you all know I'm going to keep it all the seasons together in one story just to make it easy for everyone who's already following this story. The next chapter I promise a twist that might be a bit of a surprise.


	16. The Stranger

The Stranger

At the Blanchard/Swan loft, August was installing a deadbolt on the front door. While Emma, Travis and Mary Margaret watched, "No one… Is getting through that," said August.

"Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?" asked Emma.

"You don't like it? I call it Medieval Chic."

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out," said Mary Margaret.

"This is pretty handy for a writer," said Travis, "Where'd you learn how to do all this?"

"Wood shop. Eighth grade," said August.

"Oh, speaking of school, have to get going," said Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" asked Emma.

"After a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be? Besides, aren't you the one we need to be worried about?"

"Me? Why?"

"Well… You did threaten to take Henry away from Regina," said August as he picked up his tools.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat," said Emma, "I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her. She tried to frame you for murder."

"But, you do know what happens if you win?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah."

"And you're ready? To be his mom?"

"Yeah."

Just then Henry's voice came through the walkie talkie, "Code red. Code red."

Travis picked it up, "Hey, Henry. What's going on?"

"You and Emma need to meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency."

"We're on our way."

Emma and Travis walked out of the building and started to walk to Granny's Diner. August followed them out and said, "Emma, wait up."

"You heard the kid – Operation Cobra calls," said Emma.

"I didn't think you two believed any of that."

"Oh, we don't," said Travis, "But, sometimes, it's the only way to get through to Henry."

"You know, a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything," said August, "You need to look at the big picture. That's the only way you're going to understand what you're up against. That's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina."

"Okay, new guy. How's that?" asked Emma.

"Both of you take the day off. Leave Elsa in charge, Come with me, and I'll show you."

"And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?" asked Travis.

"If I told you, you would never come," said August. Emma and Travis kept walking, "Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you – you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

"My kid needs me. I don't have time for faith," said Emma.

Emma and Travis walked into Granny's and saw Henry. He was sitting in a booth reading the storybook and drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Emma sat next to him and Travis sat across, "Hey. What's the emergency?" asked Emma.

"Shh! This is sensitive," whispered Henry.

"If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?" whispered Travis.

"I'm hungry," said Henry, "Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?"

"No one. Why?" asked Emma.

"Someone changed it. There's a new story in it."

"Why would someone add a new story?" asked Travis.

"To tell something we need to know about the curse," said Henry

"And what would that be?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. The story isn't finished."

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?" asked Travis.

"That's what's weird. The story's about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends," said Henry.

"Well, maybe that's why it was left out."

"Or, maybe, there's more to it."

"Henry, you are going to be late for school. Let's go," said Emma. Then the three of them walked out of the diner.

* * *

Later that day, Emma and Travis were talking to Mr. Gold in his shop, "I have to save him. I have to get Henry away from Regina," said Emma.

"I must admit, your intentions are admirable. However, I won't be taking your case," said Mr. Gold.

"What? You know what Regina did."

"Yes, but we can't prove it. And, given the Mayor's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long and drawn out and futile. The only certainty is, Henry would suffer. You can't do that to your boy."

"So, we leave him in the same house with that sociopath?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. My mind's made up."

"Well, then change it," said Travis, "The only person I've ever seen go head-to-head with Regina and win is you."

"That's because I know how to pick my battles," said Mr. Gold.

"Then, pick this one."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm just simply not the man to help your sister beat Mayor Mills."

"No. You're not," Then Emma stormed out of the shop. Travis followed behind.

* * *

Travis and Emma then went to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and Emma knocked on the door to August's room and he answered, "Emma. Travis."

"Hey," said Emma as she pushed past him and she and her brother walked in the room,

"Take it easy," said August, " Is everything okay?"

"No. I am just about out options."

"Just about?"

"You told us to beat Regina, we need to see the big picture," said Travis, "Show it to us."

Emma and August got on his motorcycle while Travis followed in Emma's Bug with as they reached the town line, Emma asked August, "August, you going to tell me where we're going, and how it's going to help me and Travis beat Regina?"

"We're going on a trip, Emma, so I can tell you somebody's story," said August.

"Whose story?"

"Mine."

Then they drove pat the Storybrooke sign. It was dark when they reached a road side diner. Travis got out of the car and couldn't believe where they were at, "What the hell is this?" he asked as Emma and August got off the bike.

"Last I checked, it was a diner," said August.

"No more screwing around," said Emma, "Travis and I are not characters in one of your books. What the hell are we doing here?"

"I think you both know. You've both been here before," he took out a newspaper clipping and showed it to Emma and Travis. The headline read, '7 Year Old Boy Finds Babies on Side of Road.' And there was a picture of the diner above the article, "This is the diner you two were brought to when you were found as babies."

"So, you found an article about us," said Emma, "So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

"It is. This is my story, and it's your story."

"And how is that?" said Travis.

"That seven year old boy who found you two… That was me."

* * *

The three of them started to walk through the forest behind the diner, "Why are we in the woods?" asked Travis.

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you," said August.

"See?" said Emma, "You're not that seven year old boy. We weren't found in the woods. We were found on the side of a highway."

"Why do you think that? Because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?"

"No. But it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything. And I'm done listening."

"When I found you, you two you were both wrapped in blankets. And the name 'Emma' was embroidered along the bottom of yours and 'Travis' was embroidered along the bottom of his. That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?"

"Okay. Let's say you were that kid," said Travis, "Why lie about where you found us?"

"I lied to protect Emma," said August.

"From what?" asked Emma.

"That," said August, as he pointed to a tree.

"A tree?"

"You've read Henry's book, right? You know about the curse, don't you? Your role in it? It's true, Emma. The three of us came into this world… Through this tree."

"You're asking us to believe that you are a fairy tale character?" asked Travis.

"Pinocchio," said August.

"Right, of course. Pinocchio. Explains all the lying. You're the one who added the story to Henry's book."

"I needed you to know the truth."

"The truth is, you are out of your mind, and you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?" asked Emma.

"Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now," said Travis.

"And how does this story end?"

"With you two believing."

"Not going to happen," said Emma, "Come on Travis… Let's go..." Emma and Travis started to leave,

"Emma?," said August, "Travis? Emma, wait." August tried to chase after them, but the pain in his leg caused him to fall down.

"What… Is wrong… With your leg?" asked Emma.

"I failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't believe."

"If you think that by making us feel sorry for you…that something's going to change, you are wrong," said Travis.

"I am not screwing around here," said August, as he made it back to his feet, "Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Travis. I am sick."

"That's an understatement."

"Have either of you ever been to Phuket?" asked August, "It's beautiful. Amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke."

"How do you know when we decided to stay in Storybrooke?" asked Emma.

"Because at 8:15 in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That's 8:15 at night in Storybrooke. Sound familiar? That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you. And I wasn't. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will."

August pulled up his pant leg and Travis' eyes went wide when he saw that August's leg was made of wood. "Oh my god…"

"How does that prove anything?" said Emma.

Travis was dumbfounded. To him he saw a wooden, hand-carved leg but Emma just saw a normal human leg, "Emma, Look!"

"Travis, I'm looking."

"You don't see it, do you?" asked August.

"See what?" asked Emma.

"Your denial is more powerful than I thought… It's preventing you from seeing truth."

"Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it's not me."

"You don't want to believe… After everything you've seen, why can't you just do it? "

"Why is it so important to you that I do?"

"Because I, the town… Everyone needs you."

"I don't want them to need me."

"Well, that's too bad, because we all do."

"You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That is crap! I didn't ask for that. I don't want it."

"Right now. A little while ago, you didn't want Henry, either. But then, he came to you, and now, you are fighting like hell for him."

"For him! Because that is all I can handle right now. And I'm not even doing a good job at that! Now, you're telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous. I don't want any of it."

"Well, that's too bad, Emma, because that doesn't change the truth. You are our only hope."

"Then you're all screwed," said Emma, then she walked away with Travis following her.

* * *

Travis and Emma drove back to Storybrooke in the Bug in silence. Travis was still trying to process everything that happened in the woods. If August's leg really was wooden, then that meant there was a good chance he was telling the truth and he was Pinocchio. If August was Pinocchio then that meant that Henry was right about the curse.

As he was thinking Travis, thought back to the famous quote from another literary character, Sherlock Holmes, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." August's leg was wooden, he was sure of it. It wasn't some prosthetic leg. It looked hand carved. Like what Geppetto would have done when he made Pinocchio. So that meant that the curse was real, he knew it now. He was a believer now. And, he made a promise to himself that he was going to help August and Henry make Emma see the light and fulfill her destiny, as The Savior.

Emma dropped off Travis at the loft. Emma told him that she needed to think about everything that was going on. Then, she headed to Regina's house. She picked up her walkie talkie and said into it, "Code red. Code red. Henry?"

"Emma, what's wrong?" asked Henry.

"I need to talk to you," said Emma.

"About Operation Cobra?"

"No. About us. Meet me downstairs."

Henry came outside and saw Emma in her Bug, he got in and said, "If my mom sees me out here talking to you, she'll get really mad."

"Henry, I need to ask you something very important," asked Emma, "Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me?"

"More than anything."

"Okay. Then, buckle up. You ready?"

"Why? Where we going?"

"We're leaving Storybrooke," Emma then started the car and they drove off.

AN: I hope you guys liked my little twist. I wasn't going to have Travis go with Emma and August. But then I got the idea of what it Travis could see August's wooden leg. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	17. An Apple Red As Blood

An Apple Red As Blood

Emma and Henry were driving toward the town line. Henry looked in the back seat and saw a bag, "Is that all your stuff?"

"All I need," said Emma.

"Wait. You want to go now? We're leaving now? What about Travis?"

"Travis has Elsa… I'm getting you out of here. Away from all this. Away from her."

"No, no. Stop the car! You can't leave Storybrooke. You have to break the curse."

"No, I don't. I have to help you."

"But you're a hero – you can't run. You have to help everybody."

"Henry, I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke."

"But the curse… You're the only chance to bring back the happy endings."

"Henry…" said Emma. Then Henry reach over and grabbed the steering wheel, "Henry!" The car veered off the road and into a ditch, "Henry! What were you doing? You could've gotten us killed!"

"Please! Please, don't make me go! We can't go! Everything's here… Me, Travis, your parents, your family. Please, Emma. They need you. Your family needs you."

* * *

Emma returned back to the loft and found Mary Margaret and Travis there, "Oh. Thought you'd left," said Travis.

"Travis…"

"But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye."

"Do you remember when I left? When I ran?" asked Mary Margaret, "What you said to me? You said, we have to stick together. That we're like… Family."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left," said Emma.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," said Travis, "So why, after everything that has happened, did you just go without even telling me you were going."

"You've got Elsa… I knew you wouldn't leave her… I don't want to be Sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. ANY of it."

"What about Henry?"

"I took him with me."

"You abducted him?!"

"Maybe."

"So, you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son?" asked Mary Margaret, "Now, that sounds like a stable home for him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want what's best for him," said Emma

"And running is what's best for him?" asked Travis, "Or, is that what's best for you?"

"You're reverting, Emma, into the person you were before you got here," said Mary Margaret, "And I thought you'd changed."

"You thought wrong," said Emma.

"Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry now."

"What's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're his mother – that's your job. So, you figure it out."

* * *

That afternoon, Travis went to August's room at the bed and breakfast. He knocked on the door, "Coming." said August. August opened the door, "Travis, What can I do for you?"

"Not out here..."

"Okay," August stepped outside and let him in.

August closed the door and Travis said, "You are the only person I can talk to about this… Can I break the curse?"

August shook his head, "No… I'm afraid not…"

"Why?" asked Travis, "I'm Emma's twin brother. Shouldn't I be able to break the curse just as well as Emma?"

"When Regina threaten the curse, your parents went to Rumpelstiltskin. He told them that Emma would return to them on her 28th birthday and would break the curse."

"But that still doesn't answer…."

Just then there was another knock on the door, "Hang on," said August.

August opened the door and "August, please. I need your help." then he saw that Travis was here, "Travis? What are you doing here?"

"I was finding out if there was any way that I could break the curse," said Travis, "Turn's out Emma's the only one. Why are you here?"

"Emma wants to leave," said Henry.

"What?" asked August.

"That's why I wanted to know if I could break the curse," said Travis.

Henry looked at August, "Y-You were going to make her believe. You have to."

"I know, Henry. I'm sorry. I… I failed," said August.

"Failed?" asked Henry.

"I tried to show her. At first it was my legs, and now… Now take a look… At the unvarnished truth."

August pulled back his sleeve and his arm was now wood, "It's wood," said Henry.

"Yes."

"All of this… I was right. The curse… It's real!"

"You're a smart kid."

"He's my nephew," said Travis as he put arm around Henry's shoulder.

"And you're Pinocchio," said Henry to August.

"What gave it away?"

"Why are you turning back to wood?" said Travis, "According to your story you should be real."

"I'm changing back because… I haven't exactly been a good boy," said August, "And… Well… If the curse doesn't break… This doesn't stop."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then, she has to believe. And, when she does, she could break the curse," said Henry.

"He tried that," said Travis, "She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't."

"There's nothing more that I can do," said August, " I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe."

"So, we have to do something fast," said Travis.

"There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father."

"Marco," said Henry.

"Told you you're a smart kid," said August.

Then, August showed Henry and Travis to the door, "So, you're giving up," asked Henry.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice," said August, " I'm sorry, kid, but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now, it's up to you and Travis." Then, August closed the door.

Travis looked at his nephew, "Don't worry, kid," he said, "Everything will work out. I promise… and I always keep my promises…" Then, Travis and Henry walked down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Archie were at Granny's Dinner, "Emma, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have any case for custody," said Archie.

"Even after everything she's done?" asked Emma.

"Which you can't prove. Let me just ask you a question – with this war raging on, who really is getting hurt here?"

"I know. Henry. But isn't it a good thing that he's spending time with me? I'm his mother."

"Yes, you are. And so is Regina. And l-look, the court is going to come in and look at him and see how he's been since you've come into his life."

"And he's been happier, right?"

"Maybe. I mean, objectively? He's skipped school, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off, he's… He's endangered himself, repeatedly. And so, in the eyes of the law, it's not so-"

"And what about in your eyes? What do you think?"

"I mean, a while ago, I told you to engage him in his fantasy life, and… And perhaps I was wrong, because he's only retreated further into it."

"You think he's better off with her?"

"I never said that."

"Do you think that she would ever hurt him?"

"No. Never. I mean, everyone else, but not him. Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I'm not judging, but… In many ways, your arrival has woken a sleeping dragon."

"Tell me honestly – has he been better off since I got here?"

"It's not a matter of better off. It's… It's a matter of this war has to end. If you two are going to be in his life, you have to figure out the best way to do that."

* * *

Emma thought about her choices long and hard then she finally came to a conclusion. She had to leave. It was going to be hard leaving Henry. But It was going to be even harder to leave Travis. He was her brother, the only family she had in the world. But, she couldn't ask him to go with her. She knew how much he loved Elsa. He couldn't take that from him.

Emma went to Regina's house to tell her about her decision. She rang the doorbell and waited for the Mayor to answer. When Regina came to the door, Emma said, "We need to talk."

"Yes, I imagine we do," said Regina, "I was just about to call you. Come right in." Regina let Emma into the house, "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home." There was a pause, "I believe you came to see me."

"Right. Look, this isn't easy," said Emma. "I think that this… Whatever is between us needs to end."

"At last, something we can agree on."

"I want to make a deal with you about Henry."

"I'm not making any deals with you-"

"I'm leaving town.

"What?"

"This… What we're doing is a problem, and I'm going to go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit and spend time, whatever."

"And you get to see him. You're still in his life."

"Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But, let's be honest – we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that."

Just then the oven timer from Regina's kitchen started to beep, "You're right. Would you mind following me for a moment?" They headed into the kitchen and Regina took a large turnover out of the oven, "So, what are you proposing?"

"I don't know," said Emma, "Just figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son."

"Yeah."

Emma went to leave, but Regina stopped her, "Oh, Miss Swan?" Emma stopped and turned around as Regina got a plastic container out of the cupboard, "Maybe a little something for the road?" She said as she motioned to the turnover.

"Thanks," said Emma.

Regina started to put the turnover into the container, "If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial. My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious," she the container over to Emma.

Emma was a little reluctant but she took it anyway, "Thank you."

"I do hope you like apples," Emma took the container and walked out.

* * *

The next person Emma need to tell was Travis. She called him over to the loft and he walked in, "Hey Emms," said Travis, "What's up?"

"Um… I've been doing some thinking and I think it's best if I leave," said Emma.

"What?" said Travis.

"If I stay Regina and I are just going to keep fighting and we are just going to end up hurting Henry."

"But, You can't leave…"

"Travis, I don't want to leave but this is what's best for everyone."

Before Travis could say anything else there was a knock on the door. "That must be Henry," said Emma as she went to the door.

She opened it and sure enough Henry was there. She let him in and he said, "Hey, Emma. Hi, Travis. Is Everything okay?" Henry looked at Emma, "You sounded strange over the walkie."

"Oh, um… No, I'm okay," said Emma, " Just, um… Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either."

"What?

"I have to go."

"Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, just not… Every day."

"Emma," said Travis, "you can't trust her!"

"I have to," said Emma, "It's my only choice. It's what's best for Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt."

"No, no, no!" said Henry, "You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back."

"Henry!" said Emma, as she knelt in front him and held his arms, "This isn't a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and… You can't believe in curses."

"Y-you really don't believe?"

"I… This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you."

"Yes, but she wants you dead."

"Come on, Henry!"

"You're the only one that can stop her."

"Stop her from what?" said Emma as she stood back up, "All she's ever done is fight for you. It just… Got out of hand. I'm sorry."

Henry hugged Emma. Then Travis walked over and jointed the hug. Then, Travis spotted the turnover on in bar, "Where did that come from?"

"Regina gave it to me," said Emma.

Henry walked over and took a sniff of the turnover, "Apple!"

"So?"

"You can't eat that. It's poison."

"What?"

"Don't you see?" said Travis, "Whatever deal you made with her… It was all a trick to get you to eat that."

"Travis, come on, don't tell me your starting to believe all this" said Emma, "Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?"

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse," said Henry.

"Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this," said Emma.

"But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that."

"I'll prove it to you."

"No!" said Henry as he grabbed the turnover from Emma.

"Henry! What are you doing?" asked Travis.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this.," said Henry. Then he, looked at Emma, "You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you." Then he took a bit of the turnover but nothing happened.

"See?" said Emma, " You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…" Then Henry collapsed. "Henry?"

"Henry?" said Travis.

"HENRY!" said Travis and Emma together.

AN: Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	18. A Land Without Magic

A Land Without Magic

At the hospital, Henry was wheeled in on a gurney as Emma and Travis walked along side. "Henry, can you hear me? Come on, Henry," said Travis.

"Wake up, please," said Emma, "Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it."

Dr. Whale started to examine Henry, "Ma'am, Sir, let me take you to-"

"No, we are not going anywhere!" said Emma.

"There's no pupil response," said Dr. Whale, "What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?"

"He ate this," said Travis as he showed Dr. Whale a bag with the turnover in it, "I think it's poisoned."

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?"

"He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed," said Emma, "So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to him!"

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit," said Dr. Whale as he grabbed the bag.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" asked Travis.

"Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"We've already told you everything," said Emma, "Do something!"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat," said Dr. Whale. Emma dumped out Henry's backpack on a bed. Dr. Whale continued, " And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…"

Emma's eyes locked on the book, "Like magic."

Emma and Travis both touched the book and their minds were filled with memories from the Enchanted Forest. They saw themselves being held by Snow White and Prince Charming, who looked like Mary Margaret and David. Then, they saw Prince Charming pushing a carriage with the twins inside and fighting off knights with a sword. He reached a room and put the children in a wardrobe and said, "Find us." Then, the flashback ended and Travis and Emma looked at each other.

Just then Regina came in, "Where's my son?" she asked.

"You did this," said Emma. Emma grabbed Regina by the forearm and pulled her into a nearby storage room. Travis followed. Emma threw Regina against a storage rack, "You did this!" Travis just stood there and let his sister get out her frustrations on Regina.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Regina as Emma grabbed her and pinned her up against some lockers, "Stop this! My son-"

"Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me? He ate it!" shouted Emma.

"What? It was meant for you!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it? All of it."

"Yes."

"I was leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!"

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this, you wake him up!"

"I can't!"

"Don't you have magic?" asked Travis.

"That was the last of it," said Regina. She looked at Emma, "It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

Emma released her grip on Regina, "What's it going to do to him?"

"I don't know," said Regina, "Magic here is unpredictable."

"So… So he could…"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?" asked Travis.

"We need help," said Regina, "There's one other person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic."

"Mr. Gold," said Emma.

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Regina entered Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a couple of believers?" said Mr. Gold

"We need your help," said Emma.

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend," he looked at Regina, "I told you, magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," said Regina.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" asked Travis.

"Of course. True love, Mr. Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" asked Regina.

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.

"That's why I'm the Savior," said Emma, "That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it," said Mr. Gold.

"But, I'm also Snow White and Prince Charming's child," said Travis, "Why can't I break the curse?"

"Who said you couldn't," said Mr. Gold.

"August."

"Well, there you go, a compulsive liar… Who knows if he's telling the truth or not?"

"I don't care about breaking the curse," said Emma, "All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day," said Mr. Gold, "I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles," said Regina, "What do we do?"

"You do nothing," said Mr. Gold, "It has to be Miss Swan and Mr. Swan.

"He's my son. It should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son and his nephew. And it has to be them. They're the product of the magic. They must be the one to find it."

"We can do it," said Emma.

"Don't trust him," said Regina.

"What choice do we have?" said Travis.

"That's right, dearie," said Mr. Gold, as he looked at Regina, "What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" asked Emma.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is 'her'?" asked Travis.

"Someone you should be prepared for," said Mr. Gold, "Where you're going, you're going to need these." He opens a long box on the counter, revealing a sword and sheath.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"Your father's sword."

* * *

They went back to the hospital and Henry was lying in a bed. Emma and Travis looked down at Henry as she held the book, "Henry… You were right about the curse," said Emma, "I should have believed you. I'm sorry." She placed the book under his pillow, "For when you wake up." Then Regina arrived as the twins went to leave, "Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes."

"You know where to meet?" asked Regina.

"Yeah. Don't be late," said Travis.

Then, Travis and Emma left, as they did they saw Elsa and Anna walking toward them, "What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"Somethings happened to Henry," said Travis, "He ate a turnover that Regina made for Emma. There was something in it and now he's in a coma."

Anna gasped, "Is he ok?"

"He is for now," said Emma, "Elsa… Travis and I have to go take care of something. Call us if anything happens with Henry."

Elsa nodded, "Of course."

Travis then kissed Elsa, and said, "I love you."

Elsa smiled, "I love you, too…"

Then, Emma and Travis left.

* * *

Emma and Travis went to August's room at Granny's. Travis knocked on the door, "August? Please open up. I know you're in there. Open the door."

"I can't," he said.

Emma broke the door down. Inside they saw August lying in bed. He was almost all wood, "No. What's happening to you?" asked Emma.

"You can see it now. You believe."

"Yeah. I-I do, but… H-how do I stop this?"

"Break the curse."

"I'll try – I promise. But I got to save Henry first, and I need your help."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just… Talked to the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it, August. I can't. No normal person can."

"Luckily for us, you're not normal. You can save Henry. You can save all of…" Then August head turned to wood.

"August?"

"Come on Emma," said Travis, "It's almost time to meet Regina."

* * *

Travis and Emma were waiting at the library with Emma was holding the sword. When Regina walked up and unlocked the building, "What is this place?" asked Emma.

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?" asked Regina.

"Lead the way," said Travis.

Regina walked up to a wall with a large mirror shaped like a tree. She place her hand on it and the wall started to raise, "Whoa," said Emma.

Then, Regina pulled a lever and the elevator door opened, "Get in."

"After you," said Travis.

"It's a two-man job. The elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you two down."

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" said Emma.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan," said Regina.

"This battle we're supposed to fight…" said Travis, "Who is it? What is down there?"

"An old friend."

"Then why don't you go talk to them?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her… In a different form. She doesn't want to hear from me. You have to trust me on that."

"Okay. We will go down there," said Emma, "But let's be clear about something… 'Your Majesty'. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. He dies? So do you."

"Well, then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do," said Regina.

* * *

Emma and Travis were in the elevator and Emma unsheathed the sword. When the elevator reached the bottom. They found themselves in a cavern. They walked through the cavern and they saw a broken glass coffin. They took a couple steps backwards and they reach a wall. But it wasn't a wall. They stepped back and they saw a large fire breathing dragon.

Emma pointe her sword at the dragon but then Emma said, "To hell with this." She dropped the sword on the ground, pulled out her gun and started to fire at it. But it had no effect, it just made the creature mad.

They ran from the dragon to the edge of a large gorge in the cave. They hid behind a large stone formation and watch as the edge of the gorge collapsed under the weight of the large creature and saw the dragon fall into the pit below. They went to the edge of the gorge and looked down but they couldn't see the dragon. Then, a few seconds later, the dragon flew up out of the gorge. The wind of the dragon flying up knocked both to the ground.

Travis pulled out his gun and fired at the dragon but it still had no effect, "Really?" said Travis. The dragon sent a blast of fire at the twins and they started to run both of them firing at the dragon. They ran behind a stone formation. Travis looked and saw the sword Emma dropped, "I think we only have one chance…"

Emma nodded. The dragon shot a blast of fire at them as they ran to the sword. Emma picked it up and shouted, "Hey!" The dragon reared back to shoot another blast of fire then Emma threw the sword and it hit the dragon right in the chest. The dragon exploded in a burst of fire and in a pile of ash there was a large golden, jewel incrusted egg.

Emma picked up the egg and sat down on the floor of the cave. Travis smiled, "Good shot… Good thing that wasn't a dart…"

Emma gave her brother a shove, "Come on… Let's go save Henry."

Travis helped Emma to her feet then they headed to the elevator. They started up then suddenly came to a stop, "Regina! What the hell was that? Regina!" called Emma.

They looked up and they saw they were a good 10 feet from the top of the of shaft. Mr. Gold leaned over the open door, "Miss Swan? You got it?"

"Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?" asked Travis.

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator."

"What?" said Emma, "We're coming up."

Emma started to climbed to the top of the elevator with the egg, "Now, there's… There's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that."

"Yeah? Well, I can try."

"No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your boy's going to be fine. I promise. We're running out of time. Toss it up."

"You hold on to it. I'll be right up," Emma tossed up the egg to Mr. Gold. He caught it and he left. "Mr. Gold? Gold!" Emma climbed up the shaft first. When she got to the top she saw Regina gagged and tired to a chair, "Regina," said Emma as she ran over to Regina.

"He tricked you! How could you give him that?" said Regina.

"Where is he?" asked Travis, as he climbed out of the shaft."

"Gone. Gold. He manipulated all of this.

"Come on," said Emma, "He can't be that far."

Just then all of their cell phones started to ring, "It's Elsa," said Travis, as he looked at his phone.

* * *

The three of them got to the hospital as fast as they could. They headed to Henry's room and saw Elsa comforting a crying Anna, then Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walking out of Henry's room, "We did everything we could," said Dr. Whale.

"I'm sorry. You're too late," said Mother Superior.

Emma walked in the room and saw a nurse unhooking Henry from the machines.

Anna, Elsa, Travis, Regina, Dr. Whale and Mother Superior walked in the room, "No…" said Regina as she started to cry. Then, she turned and cried on Dr. Whale's shoulder, "No…"

Anna, Elsa and Travis stood together. Travis could feel the tear falling down his cheeks at the loss of his nephew. Elsa looked at her boyfriend and gave him a hug, that he gratefully returned.

Emma walked up to Henry with tears running down her face. She smoothed out his hair and then said, "I love you, Henry." Then she kissed him on the forehead. Then there was a pulse of magic that spread outward from the kiss to all of Storybrooke.

Henry woke up with a gasp, "I love you, too. You saved me."

"You did it," said Regina.

Travis looked at Elsa. He felt her gasp as the wave of magic hit them, "Are you ok?"

Elsa looked at Travis and smiled, "Yeah… I'm fine… Just fine."

Emma looked around at the others in the room they looked a little dazed, "Henry… What's going on?"

"No…" said Regina, softly.

"The curse," said Henry, "I think you broke it."

"That was true love's kiss," said Mother Superior.

"No, no…" said Regina.

"If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

"Henry…" said Regina as she went up to the bed, "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Then Regina left.

Travis walked up to the bed with Elsa and Anna, "Henry… What's going on?" asked Travis, "If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"

"I… I don't know."

A nurse suddenly dropped the tray she was holding. They all turned and saw the nurse was looking out the window. Emma walked up to her, "Are you okay?" Emma turned and looked out the window. Then she started staring at something.

"Emma?" said Travis.

Travis, Elsa, Anna and Henry walked over to Emma and they looked out the window. They saw a purple smoke covering Storybrooke and heading toward them, "What is that?" asked Travis.

"Something bad," said Henry.

AN: And with that Season 1 comes to an end. Thank you all for making this so enjoyable for me. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	19. Broken

Broken

In the middle of Main Street of Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David were standing in the middle of the street at the purple smoke dissipated, "What's happening?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Let's find out," said David. Mary Margaret nodded.

Holding hands, they started walking down the street and saw Ruby and Granny hugging. "Snow?" said Ruby. Then the two old friends hugged as David and Granny hugged. Mary Margaret hugged Granny and David hugged Ruby.

Then the seven dwarfs walked up to the group, "Your Highness?" said Leroy. The men bowed, Mary Margaret walked up to the men and they shared a group hug, "The Curse, it's broken?"

"It would appear so," said David, as she shook Leroy's hand.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ruby.

"Now? Now I find my children," said Mary Margaret.

"So it's true," said Emma.

Mary Margaret and David turned and saw Emma and Travis standing there with Elsa, Anna and Henry. Mary Margaret slowly approached her children. She touched Travis face and smiled then she moved to Emma and did the same. Then, Mary Margaret started to cry and hugged her daughter, "You found us," said Mary Margaret. Travis moved in and hug his mom and sister together for the first time. Then, David jointed the group hug. He had been dreaming of this moment for years. It didn't matter to him that his mom and dad were now almost the same age as him or that she was Snow White and he was Prince Charming. They were here and he knew that they didn't want to give them up, they had to, to protect them from the curse, and that's all that mattered to him. He felt tears form in his eyes.

"Grandpa?" said Henry as he spoke up.

Mary Margaret laughs as they broke the hug and David smiled, "Yeah, kid. I suppose so," then he hugged Henry.

"She did it. She saved you."

"She saved all of us," said Mary Margaret.

"I... Well..." Emma started to say.

Leroy spoke up and asked, "Uh, then why are we still here?"

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," said David.

Mr. Clark sneezed, "And what was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" asked Doc.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Bashful.

"And why?" asked Walter.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Happy.

"Magic," said Mother Superior, as she joined the group, "It's here. I can feel it." Mary Margaret took the woman's hand.

"Magic?" asked Henry, "In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand. No Fairy Dust. Matters are complicated now."

Anna looked at her sister, "Elsa? You don't need a wand or Fairy Dust. Do you still have your powers?"

"Powers?" asked Travis.

"Watch this," said Anna, "it's so cool… Pun intended…"

Elsa blushed a little and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Travis was a little confused as his girlfriend opened eyes. Put her hands in front of her a few inches in front of her and wiggled her fingers. Then, snow appeared in between her fingers, "What?" asked Travis.

"I have the power to create ice and snow," said Elsa, "I hope that doesn't scare you."

"No…" said Travis with a smile, "I love it… just as much as I love you…"

Elsa bushed again as she and Travis hugged.

"Well now we know that it's here," said Leroy, "Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it, the Queen." The other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"No. Wait," said Emma, "It wasn't Regina."

* * *

The group stared walking down the street, "Is there anything that you wanted to ask us? I mean, you must have question," said Mary Margaret.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold," said Emma, "Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

"Uh... Shouldn't we talk about "it" first?"

"What?" asked Travis.

"Us. Your life. Everything?" said Mary Margaret.

"Can we do "everything" maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine," said Emma, "Or several bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in. For all of us," said David.

"And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long..." said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, so have I!" said Emma, "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's-that's all."

Just then they heard a commotion, "Snow," said David. They looked ahead and saw a group of townspeople lead by Dr. Whale running through the streets. "

Then Archie ran up to them, "There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," said Leroy.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right," said Henry. He looked at Emma, "Please. She's still my mom."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "We have to stop them."

"Since Elsa has her powers," said David, "There's a good chance Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter." He and Mary Margaret looked at each other and nodded then the group started running down the street

When they got to Regina's house, the mob had surrounded Regina and Dr. Whale had her pinned against one of the columns. Emma, Travis and Elsa pushed their ways through the crowd, "Let her go!" said Emma as three officers reached Dr. Whale and she grabbed his arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" aside Dr. Whale.

"Because I am still the Sheriff," said Emma.

"Because she saved you. All of you!" said David.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this!" said Mary Margaret.

"We are not murderers here," said Travis.

"Well, we're not from this world," said Dr. Whale.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now," said Emma.

Elsa stepped up and put herself between Dr. Whale and Regina, "Okay, Dr. Whale. That's enough…"

"Back off! You're not my Queen," said Dr. Whale.

"Queen?" asked Travis.

David stepped up and said, "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. We have a lot to figure out. And this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret stepped next to Regina, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly, for ours."

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa, Anna, Mary Margaret and Henry watched as David locked Regina in a cell as the Sheriff's station, "So, I'm a prisoner now?" asked Regina.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" asked David.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold," said Mary Margaret. Then The group walked out of the station.

* * *

Travis, Elsa, Anna, David and Mary Margaret watched as Emma loaded Henry into Ruby's car, "Keep him safe, Ruby." Said Emma then Ruby drove off.

"Don't push it, Snow," said David.

"I won't," said Mary Margaret.

"You guys ready?" asked Emma.

"We need to talk."

"I- Well, I don't... I just- I don't wanna talk."

"But I do, okay? Gold can wait. I can't. You're my daughter. And I wanna talk to you. I know that we have talked. But we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about. One-night stands and the like."

"One-night stands?" asked David.

"Whale," said Mary Margaret.

"Whale?" said David and Travis.

"We were cursed. That is neither here nor there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter. And now we do. And, so, please, let's talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" said Emma.

"We're together, finally. And I can't help but think you're not happy about it," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, I am. But, see, here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for 28 years I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance."

"You did it for everyone. Because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses. And that's great and amazing, and wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for most of my life, I've been alone."

"But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too."

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" There was a pause and Emma said, "Come on. Let's just... Let's go find Gold."

Travis stepped up to his parents, "You have to give her some time, Mom and Dad." David and Mary Margaret were surprised at how easily Travis called them 'Mom and Dad,' "She knows deep down that you sent us away to protect us. But, she was alone for a long time and that hurts."

"How come you're taking this so well?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Many years ago, I thought that there had to be a good reason for our parents to give us up. That you wanted us to give us our best shot… and I forgave you both for abandoning us. Now that, I know the truth… I understand and I want to make up for lost time… I'm sure Emma wants that too… You just have to give her time… She'll come around…" Then Travis went to follow his sister. Mary Margaret and David joined hands and followed their children.

* * *

The group headed into Mr. Gold's shop as he was making tea, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," said Emma.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about," said Travis.

"You double-crossed Emma and Travis, you, uh, took your—uh—potion from her," said Mary Margaret.

"And did who-knows-what to this town," said David.

"And worst of all you risked Henry's life," said Elsa.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now, isn't it?" asked Mr. Gold

"Maybe I don't need answers," said Emma, "Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

"Oh," Mr. Gold laughed, "Really, dearie?" he came around from behind the counter, "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, all right? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken? And let's see here, Miss Swan, how long have you and your brother been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you."

"Twist our words all you want," said Travis, "what was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know," said Mr. Gold, "Magic."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"Not telling."

Then there was a rumbling and the store shook, "What the hell was that?" asked Emma. David and Mary Margaret looked out the door window. They could hear something wailing and a strong wind blew long main street. Then the street lights flickered and sparked.

"That is my gift to you," said Mr. Gold, "That is gonna take care of Regina."

"Emma, come on!" said Mary Margaret.

"We need to go take care of this," said David.

"We're not done," said Emma.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor," said Mr. Gold. Then, the group ran out.

When they got to the station they saw a black creature trying to suck Regina's soul out of her body.

David grabbed a chair and shouted, "Hey!" David tried to hit it with the chair, but the creature sent it flying across the room. David then attempted to attack the creature and but it just sent him flying.

David attempts to attack the creature; it sends him flying, too. Mary Margaret and Travis moved forward but the creature moved a desk and they had to step back. Elsa tried to use her powers on the creature but it pushed her back against the wall. Travis and Anna went to check on Elsa, when the creature sent the desk toward David who just missed it. Then it went back to sucking Regina's soul out of her body.

Mary Margaret grabbed a spray can and a lighter and walked up to the creature, "Over here!" she called as she used the spray can and lighter as a makeshift flamethrower . The creature then crashed through a window and flew away.

"Nice going, Mom," said Travis as he and Anna helped Elsa to her feet. She was a little shook up but otherwise she was fine.

Emma went to check on Regina, "What the hell was that thing?" asked Emma.

"A Wraith," said Regina, "A soul sucker."

"Did I-" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"-Kill it? No. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." Regina showed them the mark on her hand, "Me."

"So, how do we kill it?" asked Elsa.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," said Anna.

"No, we don't. Regina does," said David.

"What?" asked Regina.

"David?" said Mary Margaret.

"You wanna let her die?" asked Travis.

"Why not? Then it goes away," said David, "Then we're safe."

"It's quite the example you're setting for your children, there," said Regina.

"No. You don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," said Emma, "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," said Regina.

* * *

They went to town hall. Regina, Emma and Travis wen to Regina's office and Regina took out a large hat box. She opened it and said to Emma , "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?"

"Yes," said Emma. Regina smiled and took a large purple top hat out of the box, "The hat. You had it all along."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Jefferson's hat."

There was a pause, "Who's Jefferson?"

Just then David, Mary Margaret, Anna and Elsa came in with brooms, "Torches," said David, "For when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I.

"So, how does it work?" asked Mary Margaret.

The went to the main hall and Regina said, "It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh, yeah, just that," said David.

"I don't understand," said Anna, "I thought our land was gone." David started lighting the brooms.

"It is," said Regina, "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." She got ready to spin the hat when the lights started to flicker and they could hear the Wraith's wailing.

"Regina..." said Travis.

Regina continued to try spinning the hat, "I'm trying." The doors to the main hall blew open and the Wraith entered the main hall. David, Travis and Elsa were holding torches on one side of a railing. While Regina continued to spin the hat with Emma, Mary Margaret and Anna on the other side.

"Regina," said Emma.

"I know," said Regina.

David, Travis and Elsa battle with the Wraith. Mary Margaret grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured alcohol along the railing, "David!'

David pulled the railing together and lit it with his torch, "Hurry!"

"It's not working," said Regina as she continued to spin the hat. David, Travis and Elsa slashed at the wraith.

"What is the problem?" asked Anna.

"Magic. It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" said Travis.

Emma touched Regina's arm. Then, the hat started to spin, opening a portal. David, Travis and Elsa were knocked back against the wall and the Wraith headed for Regina who was standing between it and the portal with Emma and Anna.

"It's coming!" said Elsa.

"Regina!" said Emma, as she pushed Regina out of the way. The Wraith was sucked into the portal, but as it disappeared it grabbed Emma and Anna's ankles and pulled them into the portal.

"ANNA!" shouted Elsa.

"EMMA!" shouted Travis.

"NOOOO!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"NO!" shouted David.

"I'm not losing her again!" said Mary Margaret.

"Neither am I," said David, as Elsa, Travis and himself got to his feet. Mary Margaret jumped into the portal. David, Travis and Elsa jumped over the railing and tried to jump in the portal but it was too late. The portal closed and David landed on the hat.

The three of them got up off the floor and looked at Regina, "Where are they?" asked Elsa.

"I have no idea," said Regina.

The three of them walked up to her, "Are they dead?" asked Travis.

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands-" Regina started.

"ARE THEY DEAD!?" shouted David.

"I don't know!" said Regina.

"I should've killed you myself!" said David as she stepped closer and shoved Regina.

"Well, then, what's stopping you?" said Regina, she pushed the three of them back against the wall with magic. Vines came out of the wallpaper and held them just off the ground and choked them. Regina looked right at David, "You think you're some heroic Prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now... Now I can."

Just then Henry and Ruby walked in, "Mom?" asked Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Regina.

"What are you doing?"

Regina walked up to Henry, "It's okay. You're safe now."

The vines relased David, Travis and Elsa and they fell to the floor. Ruby went over to them.

"Wh—where's my mom? Where's-" Henry started to ask.

"They're gone," said Regina, "They fell through a portal. They're... Henry, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you."

"Then, prove it. Get Emma, Mary Margaret and Anna back. And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone."

"Where will you go?"

"With us," said David as himself and Travis stood next to him. Then, David, Elsa, Travis, Henry and Ruby left.

* * *

Henry, David and Travis walked in the loft. Elsa went to go tell Anna's husband Kristoff about what happened. Apparently, Anna and Kristoff were already married before the curse but the dark curse separated them. Henry walked over to the bar and looked at a picture of Emma and Mary Margaret, "Henry?" said David.

"Yeah?" said Henry.

"Don't worry. Emma and Mary Margaret, they're alive."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith."

"But?"

"Henry, come here," said David knelt in front of his grandson, "I will find them. I will always find them."

* * *

In The Enchanted Forest, Princess Aurora was morning the loss of her love, Prince Phillip. He gave his life to protect her from the same Wraith that attacked Regina. Mulan, Prince Phillip's traveling companion walked up to the princess and said, "We should leave this place. It's not safe here."

"But the Wraith is gone," said Aurora.

"There's more. You need to know everything… Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep."

"It was less than a year."

"In a manner of speaking. You see, as you slept, and Phillip and I searched for you, something worse happened."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with Regina, the Queen?"

"Yes."

"She cast a curse on this land. A terrible, terrible curse. It ripped everyone away to another world."

"But we're still here."

"This corner of the land was untouched. No one knows why. But something saved us. And for 28 years we were frozen. And then, time started again. The terrible curse's power was weakened. Phillip and I were able to resume our search. We found you. But the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained, we found a safe haven. We must go there now. "They heard a rustling and went to investigate a nearby pile of rubble, "Something's in there. Stay back," said Mulan.

"What did it bring? What is it? What do you see?" asked Aurora. Mulan lifted up a large piece and the two woman stared at what was under it, "Mulan, what is that?"

"That? That is what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our Prince," said Mulan as they stared at Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret lying unconscious in the rubble.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Travis was walking down the street to Elsa and Anna's house. He got a call a little while before from his girlfriend. She said that she needed to see him. Travis was moving at a pretty normal pace until he got close to the house. Then, he slowed down, stopped and stared as he saw an inch of snow on the ground just around Elsa's house and it was still snowing. He looked up and saw a cloud over the house, then he looked at the other houses next to Elsa's and he saw no snow in any of the neighbor's yards, "What the?"

Travis carefully walked up the front walk and rang the front doorbell. Elsa walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, "Travis… Come in…"

Travis walked in the house, "Elsa? What's going on? Why is there an inch of snow in front of your house?"

Elsa closed the door and said, "After I talked to Kristoff and told him what happened I walked home and I got to thinking…" Elsa took Travis over to the couch in the living room, she sat down, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to control my powers without Anna?"

"What do you mean?" said Travis, as he sat down.

"My emotions control my powers… If I'm calm and relaxed… I'm able to control my powers. But, If I become angry or fearful, I lose control of my powers… That's why it's snowing outside. I'm afraid that something will happen and I'll hurt someone or worse I hurt you. I would never be able to live with myself, if I hurt you."

"So, how does Anna play in this?"

"Anna helps me keep calm and relaxed. It's her love that helped me realize how to control my powers, in the first place. With her not around… There's a hole in my heart… A hole that's being filled with fear… "

Travis took her hands and said, "Well… You might not have Anna's love right now but you I have something else… You have my love… It might not be enough to fill the hole, because I know but I'm sure it will help make the hole smaller."

Elsa smiled and hugged Travis. She could feel his love and it made her feel calm. That what she needed… To know that someone loved her as much as Anna did. Travis looked out one of the windows and smiled, "Elsa… Look…"

Elsa looked out the window and saw the snow stopped and the snow that was on the ground was gone. Elsa looked at her boyfriend, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome… I love you Elsa… and nothing's going to change that," said Travis, "You know there isn't much about you, Anna and Kristoff in Henry's book?"

"Really?" said Elsa, "That's odd…"

"I know… So, how about you tell me your story? Who are you really Elsa Winter?"

Elsa smiled, "Well, my name isn't Elsa Winter although I might keep. I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Travis smiled, "Well… since I'm a prince now… It makes sense that I'm dating a Queen…" Elsa laughed a little and gave him a playful shove, "So Have you always had your powers?"

Elsa nodded, "Ever since I was a little girl. But, I like I said before, I didn't have as much control over them as I do now… Anna helped me with that…"

"How did she do that?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story…"

Travis smiled, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Elsa smiled, "Well… it all started late one night when I was 8 and Anna was 5…"

AN: I hope you guys like the twist on this chapter. Remember if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	20. We Are Both

We Are Both

The next day, the people in Storybrooke worked on cleaning up the damage done by the wraith and the aftermath of the curse being broken. People were putting up missing posters on the bulletin boards Ruby and Elsa were working on setting up a Crisis Center outside of town hall, "If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table," Ruby called out.

"If you need counseling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet," said Elsa.

"If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school."

Ruby and Elsa took some blankets over Mother Superior who was manning the first aid tent, "This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do."

"It's okay," said Elsa, "Everything will be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm."

"I have a feeling our Princes are working on something right now," said Ruby.

* * *

David and Travis went over to Regina's and David pounded on the door. When Regina answered, the two men walked in, "Tell me…about this," said David, as he held up the crushed hat.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards 'round the clock," said Regina.

"Don't need 'em, We all know you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head."

"Who's going to risk coming at me?

"Take your chances, then," said Travis, "But I think that little wallpaper trick, was an anomaly. If you had your abilities back, this town would be gone by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Henry wishes it. Now, tell us about the hat."

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away," said Regina.

"Emma said it was Jefferson's hat," said Travis, "The guy who kidnapped her and Mary Margaret."

"I've long since forgotten," said Regina.

"Bull… I might not have Emma's superpower. But I've got a feeling you know who's hat this is."

"Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my son."

"Oh, because you took such great care of him," said David.

"I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his children in a box and shipped them to Maine," said Regina.

"Okay, listen. I need my wife and my daughter. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them."

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as your son said, you'd be gone."

"Sound like you're get frustrated," said Travis, "Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this.

"Keep on baiting me, Charming Jr.," said Regina, "Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my son. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens."

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him," said David. Then, he and Travis left.

David and Travis got to town hall and they went up to Henry, "Henry! Have you seen Blue? Uh, Mother Superior?" asked David.

"No. But everyone is looking for you," said Henry.

Then, several people came up to them, "Do we know where Rump- Mr. Gold is?" asked Ruby.

"Wait! Does the Queen still have power?" asked Archie

"I thought I would find my boy," said Marco.

"Please! We've got to be planning something!" said Henry.

"Hey, let me ask you something?" asked Dr. Whale, "Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?"

"Uh, I don't know," said David.

"Don't say it's me asking…"

"Blue!" said David, as he spotted Mother Superior.

"Could there be a tree on this side?" asked David, "The way we sent Emma and Travis, through as babies. Maybe I could go after them that way."

"It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here… No, it's hopeless," said Mother Superior.

"You'll find another way," said Henry, "In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news."

Just then they heard, Leroy shout out, "Terrible news! Terrible news!" everyone turned and saw Leroy and the rest of the dwarves. "We were out at the town limits," said Leroy, as he reached the group. "Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy."

"Oh, will you stop calling me that," said Sneezy, "You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here?"

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"A-And coming back doesn't fix it?" asked Archie.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?!" said Leroy, "If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves."

The group started to panic, "I wonder if my mom knows?" asked Henry.

David walked away from the crowd and started to leave. The rest of the group stared to follow, "I can help!" said Henry.

David stopped and turned, "People! Everybody! Everybody meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." Then, David walked away.

Ruby, Travis, Elsa and Henry walked up to David, "What's the plan?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know. But I got two hours to figure it out. Elsa, you come with me. Travis stay here with Ruby."

Travis nodded and Elsa and David left with Henry.

* * *

A short time later, David was at the Blanchard/Swan loft. David was speaking in front of a mirror while Henry and Elsa watched, "People of Storybrooke. I know we're trapped together again, and things look bleak. But… They're not."

"No, keep going," said Elsa, "You were on to something."

"No, I wasn't. I did the fighting, Snow did the talking," said David as he looked at Elsa, "Maybe you should do this."

Elsa shook her head, "No… these are your people. They know you… they trust you… You can do this, David."

"I don't know…" David walked out over to the counter and pulled the hat.

"Can I see that?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said David, as he handed over the hat.

"I think I know what this is," Henry started flipping through the pages of his book until he landed on a picture of the Mad Hatter, "It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds."

"The Mad Matter…" said Elsa.

"You've heard of him?"

"No. I-I mean, yeah. I mean, the other world doesn't know him, but I have memories of reading 'Alice in Wonderland' to Anna when we were little girls."

"We need to get it to work again," said David, "Who is he? I-I mean, who is he here?"

"I don't know," said Henry, "Maybe he'll check in at the Crisis Center. You could check after the thing."

"What thing?" asked David.

"The meeting? Where you tell us about your plan, remember? The speech you were doing?"

"Right. We'll be back for that. Come on, Elsa," said David as he grabbed his coat and dashed out the door.

"Gramps, you got to use me. Come on! The curse was broken cause of me. Let me help!" shouted Henry. Then he heard the door at the bottom of the steps close, "Or…not."

* * *

Mr. Gold was packing a bag with several brochures and maps, when David and Elsa barged in his shop, "It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away," said Mr. Gold.

"Looks like it," said David.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughter." Mr. Gold looked at Elsa, "and your sister. But, if you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview."

"Of course it is."

"So, what's the commotion outside?"

"Oh, there's a problem with crossing the town line," said Elsa.

"Do tell."

"Actually, we're here to buy something. A way to find someone."

"Well, like a map?" said Mr. Gold.

"Something with a bit more kick," said David, "Like the ring you gave me to find Snow."

"Ah, yeah, magic. Whom are you following?"

"Not telling."

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No," said Elsa.

Mr. Gold turned pulls a vial out of the box behind him. He faced the two and said, "Pour this on the object, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan or Elsa Winter could do it." He held it in front of him and but pulled it away when David went to take it.

"What do you want?" asked David.

"Peace. Leave me alone."

"What do you care what David Nolan does?"

"Oh, no. It's Charming I worry about. I'd like a little non-interference guarantee."

"Fine. If, you give me the same. You and I – we stay out of each other's way."

Mr. Gold handed over the potion, "Thank you for your business." David and Elsa started to leave but then Mr. Gold said, "So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?"

"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives," said Elsa, "Looks like we're stuck here." Then, David and Elsa left.

* * *

On the main street, David pours the potion on top of the hat. Nothing happened for a second, then the hat lifted up and flew through the air. David and Elsa followed the hat to a flipped car, where someone inside was calling out for help. There were some large oil drums blocking the door. David threw them out of the way and then pried the door and there was a man inside, "Ah, thank you. No one heard me," said the man.

"You okay?" asked Elsa.

The man nodded, then David said, "Good. That means we can talk." Then, David and Elsa helped the man out of he car.

* * *

Inside, the town hall everyone was waiting for David. Henry tried to call David and Travis tried to call Elsa but they weren't having any luck, "Come on, Gramps. Pick up. Come on…" said Henry.

"Please, everyone," said Ruby, "Just be patient. I'm sure he's going to be here any second." Granny was wandering around with her crossbow, "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We've got a lawless town, Ruby. Damn right I need it," said Granny.

"I wouldn't call it lawless, Granny," said Travis, "Elsa and I are still here…"

Ruby went up to Henry, "Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up."

"Just keep trying."

Just then, the doors in the back of the room flew open and Regina stood there with a smirk on her face, "My, what a nice turnout," she said as she walked to the front, "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me."

"Regina. Think about what you're doing," said Archie.

"Bug," said Regina. With a flick of her hand she threw Archie across the room.

"Hey!" said Leroy, as he took a running start at Regina. But, Regina flicked her hand and Leroy flew across the room

Granny fired an arrow at Regina, but Regina simply caught it, "How sweet," said Regina, as she set the arrow on fire, and it transformed into a fireball. She threw it into the crowd and it bounced off the wall and hit the Storybrooke Town Seal behind Regina's head, setting it on fire.

"What do do you want?" said Travis as he stepped up to the front of the crowd.

"Me," said Henry, as he stepped forward, "She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone."

"That's my boy," said Regina. She put her arm around Henry's shoulder and lead him out.

* * *

David, Elsa and Jefferson were sitting at a table outside Granny's with the hat between them, "Can you get me through?" asked David.

"No," said Jefferson.

"Can you get them back?" asked Elsa.

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Can you get it to work?" asked David.

"If you only knew," said Jefferson.

"Okay. You had a little girl's tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too. And a wife. Elsa's sister is with them and they're out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don't even know. But I'm going to get them back."

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure. I just can't get there," said Jefferson.

"It still exists?" said Elsa.

"It exists. I don't know if that matters, since we can't go there."

"So, you won't help us?"

"I'm a portal jumper, and your friend destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck."

David grabbed Jefferson by his shirt collar, "Well, we're the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so we can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way."

"Then all we'll do is sit," said Jefferson, "Stuck. Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever." David let go of Jefferson, "Two lives, forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering." Then, Jefferson knocked over the table and ran away.

Elsa and Travis ran after him but Travis and Ruby came from the other direction and stopped them, "Dad, stop!" said Travis.

"Get out of my way!" said David.

"Regina has Henry," said Ruby

"But he has the way!" said Elsa

"She has Henry! She's threatening everyone."

"She has Henry?" said David.

"She showed up at your town meeting," said Travis, "the one you missed. Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town – they're going to lose everything."

"Okay. Okay, but we have to go after him first. He's our only hope of finding a way to get Emma, Snow and Anna back."

"Back to what? This town is about to come apart. You've got to do something."

David and Ruby got in David's pick up while Travis and Elsa got in Emma's Bug. They found the group of cars that was leaving down. They were getting close to the line as David and Travis passed the cars, "We're not going to make it…" said Travis.

Elsa stuck her hand out the window and aimed it toward the town line then an ice wall appered along the town line. The cars leaving town stopped and David's truck and Emma's Bug stopped in front of the ice wall. David got in the back of the truck as Ruby, Travis and Elsa got out of the cars. The people who wanted to leave town got out of their cars and marched to the blockade, "Get out of the way!" said Archie, "We have a right to go!"

"Listen to me! Listen!" said David. Everyone stopped talking and listened to David, "If you cross that line, you're going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse – you'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but… Even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David, was – is – weak, confused. And he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him, but, you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade, either. Because that David reminds me, not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses, and my strengths. David, and the Prince. I am both – just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. And get back to work. I will protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together. As we did before. As we shall do again."

Everyone looked at David. Then, everyone headed back to their cars. Travis smiled, "Great speech, Dad."

"You're sure Snow was the talker?" asked Elsa with a smile.

* * *

David and Travis barged into Regina's house. David was carrying his sword, "I want to see him." He said.

Regina was sitting at the dining room table, she stood up and walked toward the two men, David brought the sword up to Regina's neck, "Henry, come down!" she called up the stairs. She looked at David, "You won't be using your sword."

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight."

"I mean, you won't need your sword," She gently pushed the sword away. Just then Henry started down the stairs. She met him on the stairs, "Henry, you're going to go home with David and Travis."

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time, but I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things."

Henry ran back upstairs, and David said, "Then prove it."

"How?"

"Answer one question – does it exist?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?"

"Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you two on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son?"

"That, we can do," said Travis. Just then, Henry came down the stairs with his things. Then the three males left the house.

TUAT

Along Main Street, the people were taking David's words to heart. The business were reopening. The dwarves walked out of the hardware store with pick axes. They saw Sneezy/Mr. Clark walking toward them on the street and he asked, "What do you need those for?"

"Don't worry, brother," said Leroy, "You've lost something. It's going to take fairy dust to get it back. So, we're going to do what we do best. Come on, boys. It's off to work we go."

* * *

Later, Henry, Travis, Elsa and David were eating dinner at Granny's. David looked at his grandson and said, "Hey. It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is still out there."

"And… So are they," said Henry.

"Yeah."

"But, how do we know they survived the trip there?"

"Because I can feel it."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Mulan and Aurora had bound Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret's wrists and were pulling along behind their horses. "What is this place?" asked Anna.

"Our home," said Mulan.

They arrived at an island, which was populated by the remaining Enchanted Forest inhabitants. The group walked into the village-like encampment, "It's like they're refuges," said Emma.

"We're survivors," said Mulan.

Mary Margaret kneed Aurora in the gut, "Emma, Anna run!"

The three women made run for it. But, Mulan hit Mary Margaret in the head with bola like weapon, knocking her unconscious. "Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" said Emma as she checked on her mother.

"What did you do?!" said Anna, as she looked up at Mulan, who walked over to them.

"Take them to the pit," Mulan ordered the guards.

The three woman were thrown in a dungeon by the guards, "Be careful!" said Anna as the guards threw Mary Margaret on the floor of the dungeon.

"Come on… Wake up. Can you hear me?" asked Emma.

Just then a female voice called out from the shadows, "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" asked Anna.

"A friend."

The woman came out from the shadows. She was a bit older than the three young women in the dungeon, "My name's Cora."

AN: Travis isn't in this episode much because I thought it would make more sense to not have Elsa at the meeting. Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	21. Lady Of The Lake

AN: This chapter is going to focus on the present Enchanted Forest part of the Episode. There wasn't a lot of Storybrooke stuff and it seemed to focus mainly on Henry. And, Now on with the show…

Lady Of The Lake

In the dungeon, Mary Margaret was still unconscious. Cora looked after her while Anna and Emma watched, "You sure she's going to be okay?" asked Emma.

"Don't worry," said Cora, "She'll be fine."

"What is this place?" asked Anna, "Where are we?"

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven."

"Haven? From what?"

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway."

"Well, they can't keep us down here," said Emma, "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did I," said Cora.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it.

"Regina," said Anna, "You're Regina's mother?"

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

"Emma, Anna," said Mary Margaret as she got to her feet, "No…" she whispered.

"Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved," said Cora.

Mary Margaret took Emma and Anna aside, "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

"Oh, Snow," said Cora as Mary Margaret moved between Cora and her friends, "Sweet Snow. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," said Emma.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry, is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" asked Cora.

"Emma's son," said Anna, "She kind of shares him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Anna, Don't talk to her," said Mary Margaret.

"Enough!" called a guard. He threw a rope into the pit, "Our leader requests an audience."

Emma, Mary Margaret and Anna climbed up the rope and were led by one of the guards through the village, "Why can't you just listen to me?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me?" asked Emma, "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her."

"Cora? Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Emma. I know this world. And its dangers."

"Wait here," said the guard.

"Is that why you came through the portal?" asked Emma," Because you thought I was helpless here?"

"No… I came through to be with you," said Mary Margaret. Then, a knight came out from one of the huts, "Lancelot?"

"Snow?" said the knight. The two hugged, "If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please – forgive me."

"Of course," Mary Margaret.

"Lancelot? Really?" said Emma.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him," said Mary Margaret, "This my daughter, Emma."

"Your daughter?" asked Lancelot.

"Because of the curse we were frozen in time. She wasn't"

"I see," Then he looked at Anna, "And you are?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" said Emma.

"An honor to meet you both," said Lancelot.

* * *

A short time later, Emma, Anna, and Mary Margaret sat down to eat. Lancelot dropped a plate of strange looking meat on the table, "What the hell is that?" asked Emma.

"That is chimera," said Lancelot, "An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like turducken?"

"I don't understand," said Anna, "We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery," said Lancelot, "The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

"We can't stay," said Mary Margaret, "My husband's back there, my son, Anna's sister and husband. Emma's son – my grandson. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?"

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres? Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?" asked Emma.

"Those would be giants," said Mary Margaret.

"Ogres are far worse," said Anna.

"And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one," said Mary Margaret.

"You do?" asked Emma.

"Where?" asked Lancelot.

"Cora's near," said Mary Margaret, "I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?"

"I'll allow it. But on one condition," Lancelot made a hand gesture, "take my bravest warrior with you." Mulan jointed them, "Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves," said Emma.

"Deal," said Mary Margaret and Anan together, "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

* * *

After they ate Mulan presented Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret an arsenal of different weapons, "Choose wisely," said Mulan, "We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Mary Margaret and Anna each choose a sword and strapped to their waists, "Where's my gun? I want it back," asked Emma as she got a knife out of the chest and shoved it in her boot.

Mulan took the gun out of her pocket and inspected it, "Is it magic?" she asked.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger."

Mulan handed over the gun as Mary Margaret took a bow and a quiver of arrows, "Follow my lead," said Mulan, "Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk," said Emma, "but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

Mulan walked ahead. Mary Margaret, Anna and Emma followed behind, "Don't let her rattle you," said Mary Margaret, "I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan? You haven't told us anything," said Emma, "What's going on?"

"The wardrobe."

"The wardrobe? 'The' wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me and baby Travis to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?"

"My place. Want to see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home." Then they started to walk out of the village.

* * *

They travel for a while. When, then they reached a clearing in the forest, Mulan said, "This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" asked Emma.

"Ogres are blind," said Anna, "They hunt by sound alone."

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"Look, I know you're out of your element…" said Mary Margaret as she stepped up to her daughter.

"I'm fine."

"I know. But, maybe you and Anna should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big, empty clearing?" asked Emma.

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back."

Then, Mary Margaret and Mulan walked off. Anna looked around and sat down on the ground, "Might as well sit down," said Anna, "We've got a quite a walk to your parents' castle." Emma sat down. "You know… we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other… I mean our siblings are dating."

"Yeah…" said Emma, "I must say that I've never heard of Arendelle before…"

"Really… that's too bad," said Anna, "It's a wonderful place. It's very similar to Norway."

Emma nodded, "So, What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"Well, Mary Margaret is Snow White…. Ruby's Little Red Riding Hood… Regina's the Evil Queen… Where do you fit?"

"Oh… Arendelle is far from here… We were only visiting David and Snow because of you and your brother's birth. But, we got caught up in the curse and here we are."

"So did all the royalty around here know each other?"

"Kind of… But, I knew your father before he was a prince… I actually taught him how to use a sword…"

"You're kidding?" said Emma.

"Nope…"

Just then they heard some shouting in the distance, Emma got up and Anna followed. They saw Mulan with a knife pointed at Mary Margaret and Aurora was laying on the ground. Emma took out her gun and held it up in the air. "No wait!" said Anna.

But it was, too late Emma fired the shot. The sound echoed through the forest, "Emma, what are you doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Protecting you," said Emma, "Drop the weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Just then they heard a growling sound coming from behind them. "Ogres?" asked Emma.

Then they saw the ogre come toward them, "Run!" shouted Mary Margaret. Then the group started running through the forest, "Split up!"

Mulan: "Come on!" said Mulan as she and Aurora went one way while Mary Margaret, Anna and Emma went the other.

"Over there," said Mary Margaret. As they ran to the edge of the woods, Emma tripped over a branch. Mary Margaret didn't notice but Anna did. She went over to help her friend up as the ogre caught up to them. Emma picked up her gun and cocked it but the ogre snatched it out of her hands, "Seriously?" said Emma.

The ogre crushed the gun and tossed it away. Then roared trying to get Emma and Anna to react.

Just then, a loud whistle came from behind them. The ogre turned and behind it was Mary Margaret, "Back away from my daughter!" It started to move to Mary Margaret. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, aimed and fired and arrow right into its eye, killing it instantly. Emma and Anna walked over and watched as Mary Margaret pulled the arrow out of the ogre's eye, "You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" asked Anna.

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike."

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?" asked Emma.

"I didn't," said Mary Margaret, "And next time, listen to me? That kind of thing isn't going to work here."

"Yeah…" said Emma.

"We should get going."

They meet up with Mulan and Aurora and continued to head to the castle. A few hours later, Mary Margaret announced, "We're getting close."

Mulan who was leading the group looked behind her and saw Aurora bringing up the rear, "Aurora, you've got to keep up," she said.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods," said Aurora, "It's cold out here."

"Then maybe, you should have listened to me and stayed back."

Emma took off her jacket and handed it to Aurora, "Here."

"But I tried to kill your friend," said Aurora as she took the jacket.

"Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately."

"What kind of corset is this?"

"Up here," said Mulan.

They reached the edge of a cliff and saw a partiality destroyed castle on the edge of a large lake, "Is that it?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Mary Margaret, "That's our home."

A short time later, they were inside the castle and walked in one of the room. It was a nursery with a couple of cribs and toys laying around. The wardrobe was in the corner and Emma instantly recognized it, "Oh my god… I recognize this from Henry's book," she said.

"Come – we'll stand watch at the gate," said Mulan then she and Aurora left.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," said Mary Margaret, "This room… It was your and Travis' nursery."

"We lived here?" asked Emma.

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball… You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there. So, how do we get this to work?" she pointed at the wardrobe. They started to look over the wardrobe, "Where's the 'on' switch?" asked Emma.

"It's more complicated than that," said Mary Margaret," We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again."0

"How are we going to carry this thing?" asked Anna.

Just then Lancelot walked in the room, "With the help of an old friend." He said.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright."

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" asked Anna.

"I sent them to find food," said Lancelot, "Tonight we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back. So, this is it – the portal you were after."

"The same one Emma and her brother went through," said Mary Margaret, "That's how she escaped the curse."

"Remarkable…"

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left."

"Well, a portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" asked Anna.

"Well, I just want you to get home to your sister," Lancelot said as he looked at Anna. He looked at Mary Margaret, "your husband and son," then he looked at Emma, "… And son. Henry. They must miss you."

Mary Margaret and Anna looked at each other and they nodded. Then, they both pulled their swords and pointed them at Lancelot.

"Stay away from him, Emma," said Anna, "He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma, "Who the hell is he?"

"There's only one person you told Henry's name," said Mary Margaret.

"Cora."

With a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transformed into Cora, "Clever girls."

"Where's Lancelot?" asked Mary Margaret.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since?" asked Anna.

"Well, they'd never listen to me," said Cora, "And besides… Every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?"

Mary Margaret lunged towards Cora, but was magically thrown and pinned against the wall. Emma and Anna moved toward Cora but they were thrown back by Cora's magic. Cora walked up to Mary Margaret, "Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long." Mary Margaret had trouble breathing. Emma and Anna got up and tried to move toward Cory but she summoned a rug that wrapped around their legs, "I never thought the person to help me find it would be you," said Cora.

"Why?" Mary Margaret gasped to breath, "Why are you doing this?"

Emma opened up one of her bullets and dumped out the gunpowder on the wardrobe, "I want to see my daughter," said Cora, "It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry."

"No, you won't," said Emma. She used the bullet casing and the knife in her boot, to make a spare and the wardrobe started to burn.

"No!" said Cora. She used her magic to pull some fire from the wardrobe and turned it into a fireball. She threw it toward Emma but the shot was blocked by Mulan's sword as she leapt in front if Emma to protect her. Aurora came in as well.

"Mulan!" called Mary Margaret.

Cora looked around and saw she was significantly outnumbered, "We're not done." Then in a puff of smoke Cora was gone.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma as she went over to Mary Margaret.

"You saved me," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, well… Where is she?"

"Gone."

"So's our ride home," said Emma, as she looked over at the burning wardrobe.

* * *

A short time later, the five women were still in the nursery, looking at the remains of the wardrobe, "Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," said Mary Margaret.

"How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" said Mulan.

"Let's be fair – the whole shape shifting thing threw me, too," said Emma.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth," said Mary Margaret, "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there," said Mulan, "We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us? You?" asked Aurora.

"No. Her," said Mulan as she looked at Mary Margaret.

"I'm honored," said Mary Margaret, But Emma, Anna and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?"

"Yes," said Aurora, "Perhaps, it will help me channel my anger."

"Come," said Cora.

Then Mulan and Aurora exit.

"I'm, uh, sorry I torched our ride home," said Emma, "I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just-"

"You had to put Henry first," said Mary Margaret.

"I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me and Travis. And you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I… I guess I just… I'm not… I'm not used to someone putting me first."

Mary Margaret went up to Emma and gave her a hug. Emma hugged her back and started to cry. "Well, get used to it," said Mary Margaret.

Anna stood there and smiled at the warm mother-daughter moment. She thought about her own mom and her sister and tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped them away as Mary Margaret and Emma finished their hug. Mary Margaret saw her daughter was crying and she wiped away Emma's tears.

Emma smiled and laughed a little then she walked out of the room with Mary Margaret and Anna close behind her. But once the women were gone Cora reappeared. She walked up to the burned wardrobe and collected a small vial of ashes. Then she left.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	22. The Doctor

AN: I skipped 'The Crocodile' because it mostly focused on Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. And now on with the show.

The Doctor

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma, Mary Margaret, Anna, Mulan, and Aurora were walking back to the safe haven.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar," said Aurora.

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora," said Anna, "Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true."

"Just leave the particulars to us," said Emma, "There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people."

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-" said Aurora.

Mulan then noticed that the guard tower was empty, "Wait," interrupted Mulan. "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance. Stay close.

They five of them walked into the village and they found piles of corpses all over, "Oh my God…" said Emma.

"This can't be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Mary Margaret then noticed that the bodies all had bloody chests, "Ogres didn't do this," she said.

"What?" asked Mulan.

"Cora did. Their hearts… They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all."

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" said Anna.

Emma looked over at a stack of bodies and debris and she saw a hand waving, "Hey! Hey! Look!" said Emma.

Emma went over to the pile, "There's someone under there," said Aurora.

She and Anna went over to the pile to help Emma free the person who turned out to be a man, "He's alive," said Anna.

"Please." Said the man.

"It's okay," said Mary Margaret, as she and Mulan walked over.

"Please, help me."

"It's okay," said Anna, "You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

"Thank you. Thank you…"

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, David and Travis were outside Granny's, talking, when Dr. Whale came up to them, "You," said Dr. Whale, "we need to talk." David and Travis looked at each other and nodded. Then, David and Travis both punched him in the face, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Sleeping with my wife," said David.

"Kathryn?"

"No… my mother," said Travis.

"Look, I didn't know, alright? I was cursed," said Dr. Whale.

"Yeah, I got it," said David as him and Travis sat down at a table, "What do you want?"

"So… Is it true? People are saying that you two are trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land, because that's where you think Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret are – that they're alive."

"That's exactly what we're doing," said Travis.

"But the land, it's… It's gone. Destroyed by the curse."

"Apparently not."

"Well, you having any luck?"

"Not yet," said David, "We're working on it."

"Does that mean that all the lands still exist?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Possibly."

"So, the Queen lied to us. Again. Are you sure?"

"Remember who we're talking about."

* * *

The next day, David and Henry arrived at the stables in David's truck. David got out, and said, "Alright!" Henry got out and David noticed him yawning as they walked in the stables, "Come on. What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun."

"I couldn't sleep," said Henry.

"Hey. I know. I miss 'em, too. Now, just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper knight," they walked over to a row of stalls, "Say hello to your steed."

"Is he mine?" asked Henry, as he walked up to a gray horse.

"This one's yours," said David as he pointed to a white horse.

"Really? So… How do I get on him?"

"Oh, you're not riding today."

"I'm not?"

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle."

"Like what?"

"Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day."

"That's not riding, that's babysitting."

"Ah. Horsesitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed."

"Okay. But, when will I ride him?"

"When the horse tells you. I'm going to go check in on the dwarves – see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later." Then, David left.

Henry looked at his horse, "So… Anything you want to tell me?"

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Mulan and Emma were watching the man they found from a distance, "Have you seen him before?" asked Emma.

"Yes, I've seen him around," said Mulan, "He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?"

"It's messy. Doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again," Emma set a cum in front of him, "Here you go." Mulan poured him some water.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness," said the man, "Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor."

"An island full of corpses," said Emma, "You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave."

"It was all I could do to survive."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back," said Mulan.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke," said Mary Margaret, "I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" asked the man.

"Long story."

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you."

Emma drew her dagger and held it to the man's throat, "You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, David, Travis and Elsa walked into the hospital. They saw Regina standing outside one of the recovery rooms, "What's going on?" asked Travis, "We just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

"You'll have to ask his doctors," said Regina.

"No. I am asking you."

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. It's the truth!"

"What else?" asked Elsa, "What did you come here to speak with him about?"

"Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel."

"The man you were supposed to marry," said David. Regina looked surprised, "Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died."

"Yes, he did," said Regina.

"Well, then how could he be back?" asked Travis.

"Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has."

"You don't know how?" asked David, "Guess."

"He practices something more powerful than magic," said Regina, "Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?"

"In my vault. From our land."

"Whose heart did he take?" asked Elsa.

"I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him."

"No. Where is he?" asked Travis, "Look what he did," He pointed at Dr. Whale, "he's dangerous."

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, I promise."

"You know we can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell us where he is, or jail."

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma, David," said Regina, "He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

"No. Henry. Henry's at the stables," said David.

Then the four of them ran out of the room.

At the stables, Henry was brushing his horse in one of the stalls, "Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you," he said, "So… Anytime. Like, soon?"

Suddenly, the horses became spooked. Henry's horse knocked Henry to the ground and rans off. Then, a few moments later, Daniel entered the stall.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Mulan had finished tying the man to a tree, while Emma, Mary Margaret, Anna and Aurorawatched, "I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith," he said.

"Sure you are," said Emma. Then, she whistled, "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." They heard the ogres getting closer, "Come on."

The women went to leave but the man called to them, "You… You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" asked Anna.

"He's not," said Emma.

"Good for you!" said the man. The women turned to look at him, "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"That supposed to be funny? Who are you?" asked Emma.

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker – Hook."

"Hook…" said Mary Margaret.

"Check my satchel.

"As in, Captain Hook?" asked Emma.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," said Hook.

Mary Margaret took Hook's hook out of his bag and they heard the ogres getting closer, "You better hurry up," said Emma, "They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there," said Anna, "Emma destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains," said Hook, "Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose."

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took," said Mulan.

"That was Cora, not me."

"Let's go," said Emma.

The woman turned to go but Hook stopped them, "Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

"Why?"

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself," said Anna, "Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora," said Hook, "But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" asked Emma.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke," said Anna, "and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

"Sounds too good to be true," said Mary Margaret.

"There's only one way to find out," said Hook.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" asked Emma.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin," said Hook.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Henry and Daniel were at the stables, "You… You got to stop," said Henry, "You're… You're scaring the horses." Henry saw blood running down Daniel's arms from under his shirt, "A-Are… Are you hurt? Can I help you?" Henry extended his hand towards Daniel, "Let me help you."

Daniel grabbed Henry by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Just then, Regina, David, Travis and Elsa arrived, "Daniel! Let him go!" said Regina.

Daniel dropped Henry and David quickly pulled him out of the stall, "Are you okay?" asked David.

"Yeah," said Henry.

"Go. Go!"

Henry ran off but Regina just stood there and stared at Daniel, "It's true. You're really here."

Daniel lunged for Regina, but David pushed her out of the way and then shuts the door of the stall and locked it. Daniel furiously beat on the door, while David, Travis and Elsa tried to keep the door closed, "It won't hold for long," said Elsa. Then, she looked at Regina, "Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

"No, I won't use magic on him," said Regina. Then, Travis pulled out his gun, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!" said Travis.

"Travis, please! Just let me talk to him," said Regina, as she tried to stop him,

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way, Regina! Now!" said Travis as he pushed Regina aside.

Regina grabbed on to him and said, "No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please! Let me talk to my fiancé."

The three sheriff's officers looked at each other and nodded. Regina asked if she could do it alone and they agreed. They knew that if something happened Regina was more than capable of handing it.

Once they were gone Regina went to the stall door and unlocked it. She opened the door and inside Daniel had seemingly calmed down. He slowly approached Regina. Regina smiled as she saw him bring his hand up to cup her face. But, instead, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall just outside the stall., "Daniel… Stop. It's me. I love you…"

Then, all of the sudden Daniel let go of her neck, "Regina…"

"Daniel…" They hugged, and Regina said, "I can't believe it's really you." Daniel grimaced in pain, "Daniel?"

"Stop. Just stop the pain," pleaded Daniel.

"How?"

"Let me go."

"No. No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost." Daniel grimaced in pain, again and Regina said, "Daniel. Daniel, come back to me."

"Can't…" said Daniel

"But I love you."

"Then love again." Then, Daniel, stared to come toward Regina again.

Regina stopped him with magic then she turned him to dust, "Goodbye, Daniel."

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest, the group was traveling through the woods with Hook, his arms tied together, "Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge."

Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret were bringing up the rear, "Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?" asked Anna.

"It's definitely a trap," said Emma, "As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-"

"Stay one step ahead of them," said Mary Margaret.

"Exactly." They reached the edge of the forest and the distance they saw a beanstalk growing up high into the sky, "Let me guess – the compass is up there?" said Emma.

"Oh, yeah," said Hook.

"So, how do we get to it?" asked Anna.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

AN: How crazy was Once Upon a Time last night?! I loved it and can't wait to see what happens next! If you want to see what happens next in this story, Review, Follow and Favorite…


	23. Child Of The Moon

AN: I'm skipping 'Tallahassee' because it's very Emma centric, but I'm going to put in a couple parts that are needed for this story. Now, on to one of my favorite episodes…

Child Of The Moon

In the Enchanted Forest, Mulan, Anna, Aurora and Mary Margaret were sitting under the large beanstalk. Emma and Hook climbed the beanstalk to get the compass because the giants that grew the beanstalk put a protection spell on it. Hook had a cuff that worked at as counter spell. He had one more because Cora was supposed to be going up with him. Emma decided that she should be the one to go up with him.

While they waited Aurora was trying to sleep. She hadn't slept much since being woken by Phillip. There was a side effect of the Sleeping Curse that gave its victims terrible nightmares. Aurora thrashed in her sleep, in the throes of a nightmare. Mary Margaret woke her up, "Hey. Aurora?" Aurora woke up, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

"It was horrible."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it?" said Mary Margaret, "Come on – let's stand. Tell me."

Mary Margaret helped Aurora to her feet and the princess said, "It was the same as last time. I was in this room. This… This red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains – they were on fire. It was horrible."

"It's okay," said Mary Margaret as she tried to calm down Aurora

"I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. And in the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me."

"It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares… They will fade away. I promise."

"Did they for you?"

"Yeah. Come on," said Mary Margaret as she sat down on a fallen log, "Come on. I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep. Who else do I have to take care of?"

Aurora laid back down with her head in Mary Margaret's lap.

Aurora wasn't the only one dealing with side effects of the sleeping curse. In Storybrooke, Henry was asleep in the Blanchard/Swan loft. Then, he suddenly bolted up in bed and screamed. David and Travis both rushed to check on him, "Henry?" said David.

"Henry?" said Travis.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay, you're okay," said David the two men rushed in and saat on the bed with Henry. "You're okay, you're okay"."

"I… I just had the worst nightmare," said Henry.

"It's over now," said Travis.

"Okay."

"Okay? Here. This will help," David then lit a candle next to Henry's bed.

"A candle?" asked Henry.

"Yeah. They keep the nightmares away. Now, talk to us. What was so bad?"

"I… I was in this room, and… And it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains… And they were on fire. And… I was in this corner. And… And… And… And I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…"

"Hey, don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream," said Travis.

The next day, the dwarves were down in the mines, continuing to look for diamonds to make into fairy dust, "Pick axes down, brothers!" said Happy, " First round at Granny's is on me!"

"Come on, Leroy. We're going to miss happy hour," said Doc.

"Granny's running a two-for-one special on mead."

"Just cause it's called happy hour, Happy, don't mean you got to be there," said Leroy, "We got work to do."

"But you're tired," said Happy, "We all are. A break could help."

"Charming asked us to mine for dust – fairy dust. To help bring Snow, Emma, and Anna back home." Leroy continued to hack at the wall with his axe, "And that's…what I'm…going to do!" Then he broke through the wall and fell through into another cavern.

David, Travis and Elsa arrived a short time later with Henry and Mother Superior. When they got to the mine and met up with Happy. "Where is he?" asked Travis.

Happy took them to where Leroy fell through the wall. They looked inside Leroy and several of the other dwarves were inside. When they saw the David, Travis and Elsa, they smiled. The group entered the cavern and they looked up and the ceiling was covered with diamonds, "Are those…" Henry started to ask.

"Diamonds," Mother Superior answered, "They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?"

"Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" David took out the battered hat, "You lock this up," said Mother Superior, "Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Anna, Mary Margaret and Emma…" said Henry.

"That's right, kid," said David, "We're bringing 'em home."

The group headed to Granny's to celebrate with a round of drinks, "To the dwarves!" said Travis.

Everyone cheered.

"That was quite a spill. Are you okay?" asked David.

"I've had worse," said Leroy.

Travis looked at the other side of the diner and he saw his nephew drinking a cup of coffee. He pointed it out to his father and the two of them headed over to the booth Henry was sitting in, "Is that coffee?" asked Travis, as they sat down.

"No," said Henry.

"Trying to stay up, huh?" asked David.

Henry nodded.

"Still worried about those nightmares?" asked Travis.

Henry nodded, again

"Well, don't be," said David, "Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to be right in the next room. Now maybe, lose the java, and go grab a cocoa."

Henry got up and went to get himself a cocoa. Then Albert Spencer sat down at the booth across from David and Travis. "Congratulations, Sheriffs, Quite a celebration."

"What are you doing here?" asked David.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Who are you?" asked Travis.

"This is King George… My brother's adopted father…"

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it?" said Albert, "On your way to getting your family back."

"Ah… Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win," said David.

"Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you or your son sure as hell aren't fit to run this town."

"I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you," said Travis

"Today. But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way," Albert looked at David, "That they see you for who you really are, By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd killed me when you had the chance."

"The people of this town know who I really am," said David, as he stood up. Travis stood up as well and David continued, "And they've seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again."

A little while later, David, Travis and Elsa walked in the kitchen and saw someone welding on the door of the walk-in freezer. They stopped and removed the welder's mask, it was Granny, "Almost done. Let's finish clearing out those perishables."

Ruby went into the freezer and carried out some trays, "What the hell is this?" aske David.

"We're making a cage. "asked Ruby, "Know anybody who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas?"

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Travis.

"I know. Nobody would believe it if you told them my lasagna was frozen," said Granny.

"No. Why are you building a cage?"

"Tonight's the first full moon since the curse broke. It's the first night of Wolfstime."

"I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. But, thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in twenty-eight years," said Ruby, "I might be rusty. I can't let what happened last time – what happened to Peter – happen to anyone else."

"What about your red hood?" asked David, "That could keep you from turning."

"If I had it. I've looked everywhere. I even went to Gold. It's not in town. I don't think it came over with the curse."

"Ruby, I know you. I trust you. Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight."

"Maybe. But I can't afford to take any chances." Ruby stepped into the freezer and Granny shut the door.

The next morning, Granny got to the diner and found that Ruby had gotten out of the freezer. She saw claw mark on the walls and door and she knew that Ruby had changed into her wolf form during the night.

* * *

Henry was having another nightmare. He was in the burning room he described to Travis and David the night before. He tried to defend himself from the flames as he yelled for help. Across the room he saw another person he called out to them, "Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we?"

But before the person could answer, Regina woke him up, "Henry? Henry, wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Henry. Confused to see his adopted mother and not his grandfather or uncle, "Where's David and Travis?"

"They got an emergency call this morning, and they asked me to look after you," said Regina, "They told me you've been having nightmares. It's okay. You can…"

Regina touched Henry's hand, "Ah!" he hissed.

Regina looked at his hand and saw a burn on the side of it, "Is that a burn?" she asked.

* * *

Out in the forest, David, Travis, Elsa and Granny searched for Ruby with Granny leading the way with her crossbow, "This way. Over here." They found Ruby asleep on the ground, "Ruby. Ruby, wake up."

"Hey," said David.

Ruby was groggy and kind of out of it as she stood, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the forest," said Travis, "You must've fallen asleep here last night."

"I-I don't understand," Ruby looked at Granny, "You put me in that cage. You locked me up."

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning," said Granny.

"Ruby. Ruby, it's alright," said David.

"No. It's not," said Ruby, "I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?"

"Ruby, all we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods," said Elsa, "There's no reason to assume the worst."

Just then David's phone started to vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and answered it, "Sheriff… Yeah… Okay… We'll be right there." Then, he ended the call.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Travis.

"Somebody left their car double-parked in front of the cannery. We've got to go check it out on our way back into town," then he looked at Ruby who was still shaken up, "Hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay."

They arrived at the cannery. David, Ruby and Granny in the patrol car. Travis and Elsa in Emma's Bug. When they got there they saw a tow truck.

"That's Billy's truck," said Ruby, as she got out of the car

"Great," said David, "Who do I call to tow a tow truck?" He looked over at Ruby, "What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?"

"I smell blood." The five of them started to look around.

Travis looked in the tow truck, "Where's Billy?"

"Here," said Granny, who was at the front of the truck. He walked up and saw Billy's torso underneath the truck. Just then they heard Ruby scream.

They all ran over to Ruby and saw Billy's lower half sticking out of a dumpster, "It was the wolf! It was me!" shouted Ruby.

* * *

At the loft, Henry showed his burnt hand to Mr. Gold, "Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me," said Mr. Gold.

"So y-you can help? It was just a dream," said Henry.

"Well, what you're describing's certainly not a dream."

"Then, what was it?" asked Regina.

"A side effect," said Mr. Gold, "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after. …Until now."

Mr. Gold walked over to the table and opened he bag he brought with them and started to work, dripping various liquids onto a pendant of a necklace, "When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you."

"This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." Then, he held up the necklace to Henry.

"A necklace?" Henry asked.

"You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please."

Mr. Gold held out the necklace to Henry, but Regina stops him from taking it, "Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?" she asked.

"For a house call? You couldn't afford it. But this is for Henry. This one's on me." Mr. Gold handed the necklace to Henry and he took it.

Back at outside the cannery, David, Travis, Elsa, Ruby and Granny were still there, "It had to be something else, Ruby," said Elsa.

"No, I did this! We all know it," said Ruby.

"No," said David, "A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!"

"Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have."

"I know who you really are, Ruby. Even if you've lost sight of it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I am going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt."

"Maybe this isn't the place to have this discussion," said Granny, as she noticed a crowd starting to form.

"It's okay. I'll protect her," said Travis, as he started to move to talk to the crowd.

"No! Lock me up," said Ruby, "If the freezer couldn't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, Travis. Other people need to be protected from me."

Travis didn't really want to but Ruby was his friend and if she though it would be safer to lock her in a cell that night he would do it. They took Ruby to the sheriff's station and Travis locked Ruby in a cell, "You'll be safe in here tonight.

"Thank you, Travis," said Ruby.

"Thank me in the morning. By then, we'll have found whoever really killed Billy."

Just then Albert walked in, "You already have. That thing. That she-wolf."

"Get out," said David, "Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened."

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Leave him alone," said Ruby.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" asked Elsa.

"Justice," said Albert, "Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate."

"Never," said David, "I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you three are putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands."

"Yeah, we'll see," said Travis, "You want her, you have to go through us."

"I look forward to that."

* * *

A little while later, Albert had gathered up a mob in front of the Sheriff's station. He tried to open the front door, but discovered it was chained shut. Then, he turned to address the crowd, "We won't cower in fear of this creature any longer!" said Albert, "We know who she is, we know where she's hiding. So why is she still alive?" The mob cheered in agreement. Then, Albert continued, "Because she's being harbored by three people – Travis Swan, David Nolan and Elsa Winter. How many more people have to die, before our Princes and the Snow Queen decide to act?

"Yeah!" said the crowd.

"If they won't protect you, I will," said Albert. Albert gestured to a man. The man walked up to the door and cut the chain with a set of bold cutters. The mob went into the sheriff's station and they found the cells empty.

David had a feeling that Albert would do work up a mob. So they called Belle and they asked if they could hide Ruby as the library. They found some very heavy chains and Ruby said, "These should work."

"Thanks for letting her hide here," said Elsa, "The Sheriff's station isn't safe."

"Of course," said Belle, "It's, uh… It's not every day you find out your friend's-"

"A monster?" Ruby finished.

"Hunted. I was going to say hunted."

"The crowd's six blocks from here," said Granny.

"You… You have wolf hearing, too?" asked Belle.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel."

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down, is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death," said David, he looked at Granny, "I'm going to need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." Then Granny, David, Travis and Elsa left.

* * *

David, Travis Elsa and Granny were on the main street as Granny sniffed Billy's jacket, "This way," said Granny. Then she led them to a parked car, "The trunk."

Travis popped the trunk with a lock pick. The trunk looked empty but then David lifted the cover over the spare tire compartment and inside was Ruby's hood and a hatchet with blood on it, "The wolf didn't kill Billy," said David.

"Ruby's hood," said Granny.

"They took it so she'd be forced to change back into a wolf," said Elsa, " then whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her."

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?"

David grabbed a crowbar out of the trunk. He tried the driver's side door and found it locked. He took the crowbar and smashed out the window. Then he unlocked the door and went inside. He opened up the glove box and took out the registration, "This isn't about Ruby. It's about me. Spencer," said David.

"King George?" asked Granny.

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from us, so he created one."

Just then, they heard howling in the distance, "She's out."

"The mob," said Travis, "They're going to kill her." Then they started to run to the library.

* * *

Albert and his mob gathered outside the library and they heard Ruby howl, "She's close," said Albert. He let the mob to an ally where they saw Ruby in wolf form, hiding behind a dumpster, "There you are."

Albert stepped forward and drew his gun to shoot her but before he could fire. Granny shot the gun out of his hand with her crossbow, "The next one goes between your eyes!" she shouted.

"Ruby!" called David, he was holding Ruby's hood as the sheriff's officers walked through the mob.

"Listen to me!" said Travis as the three of them reached Albert, "Ruby didn't kill Billy. He did," as he pointed to Albert, "He stole her cloak, and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. All to get you to think we weren't leading this town as we should."

The wolf growled and the mob to start to move forward, "Stop!" said Elsa, "Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood."

"She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared," said David. He slowly moved to where Ruby was hiding, "Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster," The wolf growled, "Alright, alright. Poor… Poor choice of words. Please. Ruby. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf. Ruby. Ruby? Ruby." He was just inches away from Ruby, "It's me – David." The wolf stopped growling and obediently sat. David quickly threw the hood over Ruby, transforming her back into a human.

"You saved me," said Ruby.

"No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew." There was a commotion amongst the crowd. They ran over and found Granny, Travis and Elsa on the ground. Travis and Elsa were standing up and David helped up Granny, "What happened? Where's Spencer?" asked David.

"He took off," said Travis, "Let's go."

David, Travis, Elsa and Ruby ran to the patrol car and took off to find Albert.

They found him on the beach standing next to a fire, "You think you can hide from a wolf?" asked Ruby.

"I wasn't trying to hide," said Albert.

"You killed an innocent man," said Elsa.

"He was a mouse."

"He was better than you'll ever be," said Ruby.

"You want to make a deal?" asked Travis, "It's not going to happen."

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something," said Albert.

"And what's that?" asked David.

"That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughter," he turned to Travis and Elsa, "or your sisters, again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elsa.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." Albert pulled out Jefferson's hat and threw it into the fire.

"No!" shouted Travis, Elsa and David.

Elsa tried to put out the fire with her powers but it was too late. The hat was gone, "It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone," said Albert.

Elsa looked at Albert and punched him in the face. Knocking him to the ground. Elsa felt her powers build in her. She wanted to freeze him then smash him into little pieces. "Elsa," said Travis, as he saw his girlfriend's magic swirl around he fingers, "No… Think of Anna… she wouldn't want you to do this..." Travis remembered what Elsa told him about her powers. He knew what she was capable of. Elsa thought of what Anna would want her to do… She would never want Elsa to kill anyone… Elsa calmed down and then Travis went up to her and hugged her and she hugged him back.

* * *

A short time later, David, Travis, Elsa and Ruby were back at the loft and watching Henry sleep, "He may never see his mother or grandmother again. How are we going to break that news to him?" asked Travis

"You won't have to," said Ruby.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes," said David, "Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…"

"You'll find another way."

"You don't know that."

"But I know you. And I know you'll never give up until you do."

Ruby and David hugged and then David said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ruby, then she turned to leave, "Oh, could one of you give Granny a call?"

"Sure," said Elsa, "Why? What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Somebody should probably…"

"Unchain her?" asked Travis.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, We'll take care of it. Where you going?" asked David.

"I've still got a few hours of Wolfstime left," said Ruby,"You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What's that?"

Ruby handed David her hood, "Run," said she said. Then, she ran out of the door and down the stairs. The three of them smiled as they heard a howl outside.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma had returned with the compass. But, she wasn't sure she could trust Hook, so she had the giant that lived at the top off the beanstalk give Emma a ten hour head start. They, traveled for a while and then decided to stop for the night.

While they rested Aurora tried sleeping again, she was in the burning room from her nightmare. She screamed as the flames jump at her. Suddenly, Henry appeared across the room, wearing his necklace. He closed his eyes, and the flames gradually subsided, "Wait. Don't be scared," said Henry.

A few moments later, Aurora woke up, "Snow! Snow!"

The others came over to her, "Hey. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare," said Mary Margaret.

"No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" asked Anna.

"What'd he say?" asked Emma.

"He said," Aurora started, "He said his name was Henry,"

AN: I want to make something a bit clearer. In this story, David, Travis and Elsa are all sharing the power of sheriff. If you want to see what happens next in this story, Review, Follow and Favorite…


	24. Into The Deep

Into The Deep

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma showed Aurora a picture of Henry, "The boy you saw in your dream – is that him?"

"Yes. That's Henry," said Aurora.

"That's impossible," said Anna, "It was a dream. How could you dream of Emma's son?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," said Mary Margaret.

"What?" asked Emma.

"That room… I've been there."

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," said Aurora.

"You were terrified," said Mary Margaret, "I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" asked Anna.

"The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him," said Emma.

"Emma…" said Mary Margaret.

"What else did you lie about?" asked Aurora.

"I was… I wasn't lying. I was protecting you."

"What did he say – Henry?" Emma asked, " In the… In the dream?"

"He just said his name," said Aurora, " He… And then, I woke up, and… It was over.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, " It's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay," said Emma.

"No. We have a way home now,".

"How?" asked Anna, "We have the compass and Cora has the wardrobe ashes."

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide," said Mulan.

"Not anymore. We can stop her," said Mary Margaret.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who does… Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry," said Anna, "We can talk to him. We can send him a message."

"Wait, wait," said Aurora.

"Oh yeah, Princess," said Emma, "You're going back to sleep."

* * *

Aurora went back into the flaming room in the Netherworld, "Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry!" she called out .

Then, Henry appeared, "Hello? Hello?"

"Henry! Henry, it is you!"

"Yeah! Who are you?"

"My name is Aurora. I'm with your mom, your grandmother and their friend Anna."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

* * *

At the loft in Storybrooke, Henry woke up yelling, "They're… They're alive. They're alive!"

Regina, David, Travis and Elsa were all asleep near Henry's bed. "Who? Who's alive?" asked Elsa.

"My mom and Snow and Anna."

"I told you, kid. I told you!" said David.

"Was… Was it that woman you saw?" asked Regina, "Did she tell you this?"

"Her name's Aurora," said Henry, "She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Back in the Enchanted Forest. The group was walking through the woods, "How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld." asked Emma.

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours," said Aurora.

"You're not going to leave him waiting," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, but what if he's-" Emma started to said.

"He was fine," said Aurora.

"There," said Mary Margaret, "That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry – get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here."

Back in Storybrooke, Regina told Mr. Gold about what Henry told them and he agreed to help. They took Henry to Mr. Gold's shop and Henry got ready to lay down on a bed in the back. Regina came in with a blanket, "I brought your blanket…from your bedroom back home," said Regina as she put the blanket over Henry.

"Thanks," said Henry. He looked over at Mr. Gold, "So, Cora… She's pretty powerful?"

"Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am," said Mr. Gold.

"Debatable," said Regina.

"Actually, no, it's not."

"You sure you're okay to do this, kid?" asked Travis.

"I was born to do this," said Henry, "I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one."

"Well, sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire," said Elsa.

"I'll be okay."

"Look, whatever he faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail," said Mr. Gold.

"I can do this," said Henry.

"Get on with it. Fast," said David.

"Alright, Henry," said Mr. Gold, "Just relax. And soon, you're going to drift off."

"What do I tell them?" asked Henry.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear." Mr. Gold sat next to Henry's bed and placed his hand on Henry's forehead, "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."

"That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill."

Mr. Gold moved his hand across Henry's face, causing him to fall asleep, "Yes, indeed a quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid… Or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… That is where they will find it."

Back in the Enchanted Forest, the group had set up camp and Mulan watched over Aurora as she slept. Emma stepped away from where Aurora was sleeping and Mary Margaret followed her. She took her daughter's hand and said, "Hey… It'll be okay. You'll see Henry again. This will work."

Then, they heard a twig snap in the woods, "What was that?" asked Emma.

In the Neatherworld, Aurora and Henry both arrived in the room, "Henry! Henry! Can you help us?" asked Aurora.

"Yes!" said Henry, "I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to Rumpelstiltskin's cell!"

But the flames flared up and Aurora couldn't hear the last part, "Where?" she asked, "We have to go where? Wait. Where do we have to go?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell!"

But again the flames cut Henny off and muffled his voice, "Henry! Henry, I…" Aurora started to say but then she heard a deep voice call out to her.

"Aurora!" said the voice.

"Who is that?" asked Aurora.

"Did you hear me?" asked Henry.

"No! Henry, say it again! I-" said Aurora.

"Aurora," called the voice.

"Did you hear that?"

"No!" said Henry, "Aurora, what's going on?"

"Aurora!" called the voice

"Do you hear that?" asked Aurora. Then all of the sudden Aurora was sucked into a vortex and lifted her out of the room.

When Aurora woke up she found out the voice was Mulan who was trying to wake her up, "Aurora, wake up! Aurora, wake up! Wake up!"

"Henry wasn't finished," said Aurora.

"The time for that is over."

The people that Cora killed back at the camp had come back to live and had invaded the camp. Mulan drew her sword and started to fend them off. Emma, Mary Margaret and Anna were in another part of the camp fighting off the zombie horde.

"Emma, watch out!" said Anna.

A zombie tackled Emma to the ground, causing Emma to lose the compass. It rolled a few feet away. Another zombie came along and picked it up, "The compass. The compass!" Mary Margaret shots the zombie with an arrow, causing the compass to fall back to the ground. Emma grab it and said, "Any idea how to kill these things?"

"None!" said Mary Margaret.

Anna started to look around, "Mulan! Mulan?"

The three of them looked around, but Aurora and Mulan were nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" asked Emma

"Emma, Anna, we've got to run for it!" said Mary Margaret.

The three women then ran out of the campsite. Meanwhile, Mulan was helping Aurora get through the forest, "Come on – hurry," said Mulan. Then she saw the zombies catch up with them, "Aurora, go." One of them grabbed Mulan and dragged her to the ground. When the others swarmed Aurora.

"No!" shouted Aurora.

Mulan fought off the zombie that was attack her but when she got up she realized that Aurora was gone, "Aurora!"

Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret escaped from the zombies, "You still in one piece?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Mary Margaret.

"You did a pretty good job back there, Anna, "said Emma.

Anna smiled, "Thanks…"

They heard a rustling in the bushes. Mary Margaret drew an arrow, but stops when she saw it was Mulan," They took her," she said, "Aurora's gone."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Henry woke up from his dream. David rushed to his side, "Henry. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Did you see her?" asked Mr. Gold, "Did you tell her?"

"No. I… I didn't get the chance," said Henry, "Something… Something happened. She… She got sucked out of there."

They could all see that Henry was in pain, "Henry?" asked Regina.

"Some… Something's wrong," said Henry.

Regina pulled back Henry's sleeve, and they saw a burn, "Henry…"

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma, Anna, Mulan and Mary Margaret were walking through the woods when a crow came up and landed on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Everyone else drew their weapons but Mary Margaret said, "Wait."

The crow cawed and seemed to talk to Mary Margaret. Then the crow flew off, "What the hell was that?"

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora."

"Give it to me," said Mulan.

"Hold on, Mulan," said Anna, "We need a minute to think."

"There's nothing to think about. A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass," said Mary Margaret.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora," said Mulan, "That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

Mulan tried to grab the compass out of Emma's hand, "Hey. Hey!" said Emma, "I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own."

"Give it to me!" said Mulan.

"Mulan. Mulan," said Mary Margaret, as she stepped forward, "Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

"Yes, we do."

"How? Aurora's gone."

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself."

"There may be a way… A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let me access it again."

"Another sleeping curse?" asked Anna.

"No, not another curse," said Mary Margaret, "I don't need one. I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away – where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?"

Mary Margaret looked at Mulan, "Your sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant," said Mulan.

"Then make some more."

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?"

Mulan nodded, "We have to hurry."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Regina was tending to Henry's burn, "Here. Let me take care of this," said Mr. Gold. Then he used his magic to heal Henry's burn.

"What did this?" asked Elsa.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back."

"Out of the question," said Regina.

"Not a chance in hell," said David, " We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again."

"Careful with your tone, Charming," said Mr. Gold, "I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

"Aurora is gone," said Regina, "Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?"

"Because someone will be there," said David.

"Who?"

"Snow."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Travis, "That's a pretty big assumption, Dad."

"No. No, it's not," said David, "She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this Netherworld?" asked Regina.

"I faced you. How bad could it be?"

"It's not as simple as that," said Mr. Gold, "You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one," said David.

"If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up," said Mr. Gold

"Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home."

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest, the group was still traveling through the woods to find the poppies, "Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead," said Mulan, "The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there."

As they walked Anna looked Mary Margaret, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Mary Margaret.

Anna stopped her friend, "You look nervous," said Anna, "This Netherworld… How bad is it? What's it like?"

"It's like you're, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again."

"Henry was lost in that dark, too… because of me," said Emma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna.

"He tried so hard to convince me I was the Savior."

"Stop it," said Mary Margaret, "Nobody would've believed Henry's stories."

"But his mother should have," said Emma.

"Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

"You really think we're going to make it back?"

"If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep."

"It's Regina," said Anna.

"What?" said Mary Margaret.

"Regina. That's who we should blame."

A short time later, the group found a single poppy in the forest.

"It's beautiful," said Mary Margaret.

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds," said Mulan as she picked the flower, "We're doing this the old-fashioned way."

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold was talking to David about what was going to happen. He took David over to a spinning wheel, "What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" asked David.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan," said Mr. Gold, "Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina dipped the end of the needle into the sleeping potion, then she placed it back onto the wheel, "It's all yours," said Regina.

"Good luck," said Henry.

"Be careful," said Travis.

"It's going to be alright," said David.

"How do you know?" asked Henry.

"Well… How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I… I believed in her."

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family."

Henry took the necklace from around his neck and gave it to David, "This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life," said David.

In the Enchanted Forest, Mulan was grinding up the poppy with her knife while Mary Margaret sat down, "The powder's nearly ready," said Mulan.

"How long will the effects last?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, or much less."

"Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Henry's in there when I am."

"I'll be right here," said Emma, "Say hi to my son for me."

Once the power was ready, Mulan held the handful of powder up to her face and blew it toward Mary Margaret. As soon as Mary Margaret inhaled it, she passed out.

Back in Storybrooke, David stared at the needle, as Mr. Gold spun the spinning wheel, "When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" asked David.

"Not exactly," said Mr. Gold, "That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… Good luck."

Mr. Gold spun the spinning wheel. Then, David pricked his finger on the needle and he passed out.

Regina, Mr. Gold, Travis, Elsa and Henry just waited for David to wake up. After several minutes Henry spoke up, "Come on… Come back. Should he be in there so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine," said Regina, "I imagine they're just catching up." Regina looked at Mr. Gold he just shook his head.

Travis quietly walked out of the room and walked outside. Elsa waited a few moments then went to follow her boyfriend. She looked around and didn't see him. She looked down the street and saw someone siting in Emma's Bug. She walked up and saw Travis sitting in the driver's seat. He had his head buried in his arms as they laid across the top of his steering wheel. He was crying. Elsa tapped on the passenger side window. Travis turned his head and looked at his girlfriend, "Can I come in?" Travis nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Emma's gone… Mom's gone… Dad's gone… For the first time my life since I was a little baby my family was whole. But now…"

Travis started crying again. Elsa went to comfort him and he accepted her hug.

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Anna took advantage of Mary Margaret's sleeping to get some rest of their own. Mulan said she would stand guard. Mary Margaret woke up and Emma asked, "Hey. Hey, you okay?" Mary Margaret suddenly stood up and ran to the stone where Mulan made the powder, "What… What happened? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more powder," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're out of that," said Anna, "What happened?"

"No. I have to go back in. He's all alone."

"Henry?" asked Emma, "What? Is he okay?"

"No," said Mary Margaret, "David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped."

"Okay, slow down," said Anna, "and I thought I talked fast… David is trapped in there?"

"I have to get back. There's only one way to help him."

"True love's kiss," said Emma.

"Yes, but… It won't work in there," said Mary Margaret, "We have to get back. If we don't-"

"We will," said Emma, "We will."

"Now you're so sure?"

"Yes. You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay. Then let's go get it," said Anna.

"Come on – get your stuff," said Emma, as she helped Mary Margaret to her feet.

Mary Margaret went to get her bow and arrow Emma started checking her pockets, then her eyes went big, "No…"

"What?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The compass is gone," said Emma.

Anna looked around, "And so is Mulan."

* * *

Mulan was running through the woods, with the compass in her hand. Then, an arrow zoomed past her head, and hit a tree. Then, Mary Margaret, Anna and Emma appeared, "That was a warning shot," said Mary Margaret, "Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be."

"How did you find me?" asked Mulan.

"I know a thing or two about tracking."

"All we want is the compass," said Anna

"Very well," said Mulan.

She went to draw her sword, but Mary Margaret tacked her o the ground before she got a chance and put an arrow to Mulan's neck, "Give me the compass," said Mary Margaret.

"And seal Aurora's fate?"

"We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey – just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora, is to make that trade now."

"Not going to happen. Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow."

Mary Margaret thought for a half a second. Then, she drew back to stab Mulan with the arrow but then they heard Aurora's voice, "Stop!"

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" asked Emma.

"Let Mulan go. I said, let her go!"

Mary Margaret got off of Mulan, and Aurora helped her up, "Were you followed?"

"I… I don't think so," said Aurora, "Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape."

"How did you escape?" asked Anna.

"It was Hook. He let me go."

"Why?"

"Because of Emma," Aurora turned to Emma, "He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him…"

What none of them knew was that while Aurora was with Cora, Hook took Aurora's heart and know Cora was controlling her. Cora was in her lair, speaking into the heart making Aurora talk, "You could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you."

Hook was watching Cora and said, "Nice touch, that."

"But you know she won't trust you," said Cora to Hook.

"Ah, she doesn't have to. All I need, is for her to believe that I was genuine in letting the girl go, which I wager she does now. You're welcome."

"Impressive. You took a heart."

"Now you've a princess."

"Indeed, I do."

"Now, can we get on with the business of going to Storybrooke… Together?"

"Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass."

"Which will soon be delivered."

Back in the woods, the group was still talking, "Did you find a way to stop Cora?" asked Aurora.

"Yes," said Anna.

"Where are we going?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

"Great. Then lead the way."

Then they headed off not knowing they were heading into a trap.

AN: Sorry about the slow updates. But this chapter was a bit longer and I've hadn't has much time to write. So the updates might not come as fast as they used to. Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	25. Queen Of Hearts

Queen Of Hearts

Mary Margaret, Emma, Anna, Mulan and Aurora arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's cell, "I haven't been here since before Regina's curse," said Mary Margaret, "This is where he told us you were going to be the savior."

"He knew?" said Emma.

"It was prophesized. Come on."

They went in and they found the cell completely empty, "The squid ink – it's not here," said Aurora.

"Gold said we would find it," said Mary Margaret.

They started to check the crevices of the walls, and Mulan, "Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?"

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact."

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" asked Anna.

Aurora found a piece of paper tucked into the wall, "He didn't." she said.

"What is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Is that a message?" asked Emma.

"Yes. And I think it's for you," said Aurora, she handed Emma the paper.

Emma took it and said, "Why would you think… That," on the paper was 'Emma' written over and over again. They others continued to look for the ink while Emma continued to look at the paper, "What does this even mean?"

"He was obsessed with you, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "You were the key to breaking the curse."

"We've looked everywhere," said Anna, "There's no ink in this cell."

"Well, it has to be. He told David."

"You were in a Netherworld," said Emma, "Maybe something got lost in translation."

"No. She heard right," said Mulan.

"You found it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Mulan held up an empty bottle, "In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell."

"Son of a bitch…" said Emma.

Then suddenly, Aurora grabbed a rock and threw it at a lever just outside of the cell. Causing the cell door to come down, trapping the five of them inside.

"Aurora, what are you doing?!" asked Anna.

Just then they noticed Cora and Hook on the other side, "Helping me," said Cora. With a motion, the compass disappeared from Emma's hands and appeared in Cora's.

"No!" said Emma as she started to shake the door

"Don't waste your energy, dear," said Cora, "Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this?" asked Emma.

"How could you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told," said Cora. Then she pulled Aurora's heart out from under her cloak.

"You took her heart?" asked Anna.

"Actually, I did. It was a gift," said Hook.

Cora squeezed the heart and Aurora groaned in pain, "Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." Then two turned to leave.

"Hook. Wait," said Emma, "Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me."

"Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk," said Hook, as he walked up to the bars.

"You would've done the same."

"Actually, no."

"Do you know what this is, Emma?" he took out a necklace with a dried out bean on the end.

"The bean that the giant kept," said Emma, as she tried to grab for it.

"Yes, indeed," said Hook as he pulled it away, "A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… With you." Then, Hook and Cora left.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Travis and Elsa were called to the mine where the dwarves were mining for diamonds to turn into fairy dust. Since David was out because of the sleeping curse they called Ruby to join them. They ran into the mine, and they saw Anna's husband. Kristoff, he had come to the mines to help the dwarfs mine the diamonds "Kristoff!" called Elsa, "What is it? What's the emergency?" Kristoff was look up at the celling, "Kristoff."

"They're gone. They're all gone," he said.

Travis and Elsa looked up and the diamonds that covered the celling of the mine were gone.

Travis, Elsa, Ruby, Kristoff and the dwarves headed to Mr. Gold's shop. They went in the back and they found Henry reading to David from the book, "Where are they?" asked Travis, "Regina and Gold."

"What's going on?" asked Henry.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines," said Elsa.

"They stole it?"

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything," said Kristoff.

"Nobody steals from a dwarf!" said Leroy.

"Except the Queen," said Doc

"…And Rumpelstiltskin," added Happy.

"If they're not helping Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret that… That means my mom lied to me," said Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry," said Ruby.

"We need to find her," said Henry, "We need to stop them. We need to help Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret."

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma was banging the door of the cell with her sword, while the rest of them watch, "We aren't going to break it down, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance."

"This is my fault," said Aurora.

"No, it's mine," said Mulan, "Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you."

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault," said Emma, "I'm the savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?"

"We're going to win this fight, you know," said Mary Margaret, "Good always defeats evil."

"You sound like Henry," said Emma.

"Guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation."

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse."

"What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna.

"He told Mary Margaret and David that was the savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful. I'm… I'm not… A savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here. And Cora's on her way to Storybrooke."

Meanwhile, Cora and Hook were traveling through a field, "Where are we going?" asked Hook.

"Lake Nostos," said Cora, "The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we'll be able to cross worlds."

Just then they arrived at a dry lake bed, "I may be a simple pirate, but… I know one thing – lakes have water," said Hook.

Cora waved her hand and a small vortex forms in the middle of the lake bed. Then a geyser of water shot up from the ground, "After everything we've been through, why do you still doubt me?" asked Cora.

Back in Rumpelstiltskin's cell, Mary Margaret was looking at the paper with Emma's name on it, "We are going to get out of here."

"How? By staring at that scroll?" asked Anna, "It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us."

"Yes, it is."

"What?"

"When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and … The spells were in the book."

"Yeah, isn't that what a spell book is?" asked Emma. "A book that has spells in it?"

"Watch," said Mary Margaret. She gently blew on the paper, and the words lifted off the page and into the air.

"Whoa," said Anna, "Squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!"

Mary Margaret blew the words toward the door of the cell and the words cut a hole in the door, "Told you. Good always wins," said Mary Margaret. The group started out of the door

"Wait. I can't go," said Aurora, "You have to tie me up."

"No. I'm not leaving without you," said Mulan.

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart."

"Then I will get it back for you."

"Mulan…"

"I will."

"Mulan. We got to go," said Emma.

"Do it," said Aurora. Mulan took a piece of rope and tied Aurora to what remained of the cell's bars, "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret, "Good luck to you."

Back at the lake, the geyser subsided and left behind a small lake. Cora took out the vial of ashes, "And now, the ashes. Would you care to do the honors?" Hook took the ashes and sprinkled them into the lake. A whirlpool formed in the center of the lake, "Here we go. We'll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter." Cora took out the compass and held it out to Hook, "I told you I'd deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin. Now don't let go. Unless, you want to end up someplace that isn't Storybrooke."

Hook held onto the compass and the two of them prepared to jump. Just then an arrow flew through the air and knocked the compass out of their hands. "You're not going anywhere," said Mary Margaret, "This portal's taking us home," she looked at Anna and Emma, " The compass – get it."

"Find it first. I'll take care of them," said Cora to Hook.

Cora shots a fireball towards the group, but Mulan deflected it with her sword. Emma drew her own sword and started a fight with Hook over the compass. Cora continued to shoot fireballs at Mulan, while Mary Margaret attempted to assist by shooting arrows from the other side of the whirlpool. Cora dodged Mulan by disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora's heart was left behind. It flew up in the air and started to fall toward the whirlpool. But, Hook caught it just before it fell in. He tossed the bag to Mulan, "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it's over me," he said.

Mulan wasn't sure what to do. Mary Margaret and Anna ran over to her, "Go!" said Mary Margaret.

"No, but you need the compass!" said Mulan.

"And Aurora needs her heart," said Anna.

Mulan gave Anna her sword, "Take it. It deflects her magic."

Mulan ran off. "I had no idea you had such a soft side," said Emma.

"I don't. Just like a fair fight," said Hook. Emma and Hook continued to fight," Good form," said Hood. Emma went to kick him but Hook grabbed it, "But not good enough." Then, he flipped Emma on her back. Hook slowly slides his hook down Emma's sword and pinned her to the ground, "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit."

Emma could feel that she landed on top of the compass she pulled it out from under her, "Why would I do that when I'm winning?" She showed it to him and it distracted him long for Emma to push him off of her. They continued to fight, until Emma got the upper hand, "Thanks." Then with the compass in her fist. She punched him in the face, then Hook fell to the ground, unconscious, "Now let's go home!"

Back in Storybrooke, Travis, Elsa, Kristoff, Ruby and Henry found Mr. Gold and Regina out by the old wishing well, "You're not helping Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret, are you?"

"I'm helping you, Henry," said Regina.

"What are you talking about?" said Travis.

"You're going to kill them," said Elsa.

The four adults went to make a move toward Mr. Gold and Regina. Mr. Gold waved his hand "Sorry, dearies." and blasted them back, knocking them out.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Henry.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal," said Regina, "You have no idea what she would do to us."

"Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through."

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," said Mr. Gold.

"No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone," said Henry.

"What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you," said Regina, "And I can't let that happen."

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Mary Margaret and Cora were in the middle of a standoff then Anna charged at Cora with the sword Mulan gave her. Cora disappeared in a puff of smoke. **'**

"Emma, Anna, run!" The three women made a run for the whirlpool but Cora reappeared in front of them. Then she used her magic to throw the three of them backwards onto their backs. Cora moved toward Mary Margaret. Emma and Anna tried to get up but they were thrown back to the ground by Cora. "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Because my daughter needs me," said Cora, "And now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted – your heart. Goodbye, Snow."

"No!" said Emma.

Cora drew back her hand, but Emma pushed Mary Margaret out of the way just before she could reach into her chest. So instead Cora had her hand inside Emma's chest. "Emma!" said Anna and Mary Margaret together.

"Oh, you foolish girl," said Cora, "Don't you know? Love is weakness."

Cora tried to rip out Emma's heart but it for some reason it was stuck. Then, Emma said, "No. It's strength." Then there was a burst of white light that's spread out around her and knocked out Cora, "What was that?"

"That… Is a great subject for discussion," said Mary Margaret, "When we get home." Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's arm and the three of them ran to the whirlpool."

"Ready?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah," said Anna.

"Let's go," said Emma.

Emma held out the compass and Mary Margaret grabbed onto it. Anna grabbed onto Mary Margaret's hand and the three of them jumped into the whirlpool.

Back in Storybrooke, Henry tried to run to the well, as it cracked with the power of the protection spell Mr. Gold and Regina put on it. Regina held Henry back as he called out, "You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!"

Henry broke free of Regina's grasp for a moment but she pulled him back, "Henry! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Emma, Anna and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me."

Regina thought for a moment then she walked up to the well, "Regina…" said Mr. Gold. But Regina ignored him. She extended her arms over the well. Then, she used her magic to absorb the spell into her body, removing the spell from the portal. The power of the magic threw her back. Then, well was silent.

"No!" said Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry," said Regina.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the well and grabs the edge. Emma pulls herself out, followed by Mary Margaret and Anna.

"Mom?" said Henry.

"Henry!" called Emma.

"Mom!"

Henry rushes to Emma and the two of them hug. Mary Margaret joined in. Anna looked over and saw Elsa and Kristoff laying on the ground next to Ruby and Travis. Anna ran over to her sister and her husband. "Elsa! Kristoff!"

She shook both of them. Elsa groggily came back awake, "What…" she said as she sat up. Then she saw her sister there, "Anna?!" The two sisters hugged and cried.

Then Kristoff woke up and saw his wife and his sister-in-law hugging, "Anna?!" Then, he joined in the family hug.

Travis woke up and sat up and saw Emma and Mary Margaret hugging Henry, "Mom?! Emma!"

"Travis?!" said Emma and Mary Margaret. He ran over to them and joined in the group hug. Travis could feel the tears running down his face again. But this time they were happy tears.

"I missed you both!" said Emma.

"I missed you, too." Said Henry.

"I missed you so much," said Travis.

While all this was going on Mr. Gold silently slinking away while Regina remained on the ground.

"What's going on? What happened?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She saved you," said Henry as he looked back at Regina, "She saved all three of you."

"Thank you," said Emma.

"You're welcome," said Regina.

Ruby finally came around and ran up to Mary Margaret, "Are you okay?"

The two of them hugged, Then Mary Margaret said, "Where's my husband? I need to find him."

"Don't worry, Mom," said Travis, "Dad's back at Mr. Gold's" he smiled, "The Dwarfs are guarding him. Come on…"

Travis, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Ruby headed off. Emma and Henry walked up to Regina as she stood up and Emma said, "Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?"

"Indeed, I do," said Regina, "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

* * *

Mary Margaret, Ruby, Travis, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff entered the back room of Mr. Gold's shop, with Emma and Henry trailing behind. David was lying on the bed with the dwarves gathered around the bed., "David?" said Mary Margaret, as she walked up to him.

She knelt down next to him and kissed him. There was a pulse of magic and David woke up and gasped, "You… You did it."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" asked Mary Margaret,

They kissed again and David said, "No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause."

Emma walked into the main part of the shop and saw Mr. Gold behind the counter, "We need to talk," she said.

"Yes. I believe apologies are in order," he said.

"No. No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here."

"Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss Swan."

"It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?"

"To what exactly are you referring?"

"Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again."

"Just wanted to make sure it would stick."

"The ink – it was there all the time. You could've gotten out."

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all this could occur."

"You created the curse, Gold. You made me the savior. So everything I've ever done… It's exactly what you wanted me to do."

"I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are – the product of true love. That's why you're powerful. And everything you've done, you've done yourself."

"So you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Cora… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me. By… By-"

"By magic. Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did."

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Cory and Hook stood at the pool of water that was once a portal, "We failed," said Cora.

"Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" he held up the mummified bean.

"Well, that bean's petrified. It's useless."

"But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps, it's time to do some gardening."

Back in Storybrooke, everyone was still at Mr. Gold's. Henry walked up to Regina, who was standing off to the side, "I was right. You really have changed." Henry wrapped his arms around her and Regina cautiously returned the hug, "Thank you."

Emma walked into the room and Mary Margaret, David and Travis walked up to her, "Emma…" said Mary Margaret.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do," said David.

"You have no idea," said Emma.

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me," said Ruby.

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in. Hey, kid. You hungry?"

"Yeah," said Henry. Henry broke away from Regina and joined Emma. Then, everyone else started to leave, "I'll see you later." He said to Regina.

Regina started to tear up. Soon, Regina and Mr. Gold were the only two in the room, "Congratulations," said Mr. Gold, "You just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner."

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Travis, Henry, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ruby and the Dwarfs were happily walking down the main street of Storybrooke to Granny's Diner. Little did they know that there was a ship coming close to Storybrooke Harbor. On board were Hook and Cora. Cora was holding a black wilted rose while Hook looked at the town through a telescope, "There it is," He said.

"Storybrooke," said Cora.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	26. The Cricket Game

The Cricket Game

The next day Mary Margaret and David were in bed at the loft, "What are you thinking?"

"That it's good to be back," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah? And what are you really thinking?"

"Twenty-eight years is too long to wait between-"

Just then Emma, Travis and Henry walked in carrying some shopping bags. "We're back!" called Travis.

"Hey! Guess what? Taco shells were on sale," said Henry.

"Apparently, tacos? Not a big item in the Enchanted-" Emma started to say then the thee of them saw Mary Margaret and David in bed together.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon," asked Henry.

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest," said Mary Margaret.

"And I needed to… Help her rest," said David.

Emma and Travis were dumbfounded when they saw their parents in bed together. Travis spoke up and said, "Uh, let's… Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight."

Henry headed to the kitchen while Travis and Emma moved closer to speak with their parents, "We thought you were going to be back later," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, well, we weren't," said Emma, "So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door…"

"or send a text, or…" said Travis, he wanted to say something else but he couldn't think of anything else, "You know what? We're… We're… Going to go make some tacos." Travis guided Emma over to the kitchen area where Henry was.

"It's impressive that we can still provide them with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game," said David. He looked at Mary Margaret and smiled. She smiled back and they got out of bed.

That evening, a small group was gathered at Granny's for a welcome home party. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Travis, Henry, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came in and the group cheered. Emma and Travis were carrying pans with tacos while Anna and Elsa were carrying large ice cream containers.

Ruby came up to Mary Margaret and hugged her friend, "I wasn't worried a bit."

"I can tell," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, we all missed you," said Archie as he went for a hug.

Anna looked over at Granny, "Elsa and I brought some Cookies and Cream ice cream."

"And we brought Tacos," said Travis.

"I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first," said Emma.

"Don't I know it," said Granny, "Meat loaf back home? What a bitch."

David tapped his glass with a fork and said "I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret, Emma and Anna!"

Everyone clinked glasses, just then Regina walked in with a casserole dish, "Sorry I'm late."

Leroy grabbed a knife, "What is she doing here?"

Emma and Travis stepped up and Emma said, "Travis and I invited her."

Mary Margaret pulled her children to the side along with takes Emma to the side along with David, "We're celebrating today because of Regina," said Travis, "She helped you three get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" asked David.

"I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon," said Emma.

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!"

"No, she didn't," said Travis, "She was trying to stop her mother… She wasn't sure who was going to come through that portal. But, Henry convinced her to cancel the spell."

"She's trying to change for Henry," said Emma, "He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me and Travis. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and they both gave a slight nod in agreement.

Henry was sitting at the counter as Regina was slicing the food she brought, "I'm glad you came," he said.

"Me, too," said Regina.

Leroy walked up to the counter and she offered him a piece, "Oh, I made a lasagna."

"What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" asked Leroy.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick."

Leroy suspiciously sniffed the lasagna, but took it. Later in the evening, the party was winding down. People had split off into groups to talk, while Regina was sitting alone in one of the booths. She decided to grab her coat and leave. Emma and Travis both see her leave and they follow her outside.

"Archie made a cake," said Travis, "You don't want to stay for a piece?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Regina.

"Okay."

The twins turned to go back in when Regina said, "Thank you."

"You just said that," said Emma.

"F-For inviting me."

"Henry wanted it. I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together."

"Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I… I have his room just… Just waiting for him."

"Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best."

"Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David and Travis. At least they took care of him while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time."

"Okay. Thanks for coming," said Travis.

The twins turned to leave again but Regina said, "No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?"

Emma and Travis looked at each other. They nodded, "Okay," said Emma, "You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are."

"Dr. Hopper said I was trying?" asked Regina.

"He said you came to see him," said Travis, "That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person."

"I was hesitant to invite you," said Emma, "We asked him, and he thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you. It was. I should be going," said Regina. She walked off and Emma and Travis went back inside.

* * *

A couple of days later Emma, Travis, Elsa and Henry were having breakfast together at Granny's. "So, what was it like? Over there?" Henry asked Emma.

"Well, let's see," said Emma, "There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And…more ogres."

"Awesome."

"Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome," said Travis.

"Come on," said Emma, "It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"It's okay. I can go on my own," said Henry, as he stood up.

"I know that you can. That doesn't mean that you should."

"David and Travis let me."

Emma looked at her brother then back at her son, "Well, I'm not David or Travis."

"You used to let me."

"He's got a point, Emms," said Travis.

Emma glared at her brother then looked back to Henry, "Well, I am not me," said Emma, I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do. And I'm doing it."

The four of them walked out of the diner where they saw Archie's Dalmatian, Pongo, he seemed to be upset. "Hey, Pongo," said Henry as he went down to comfort the dog, " It's okay. It's okay."

"Where's Archie?" said Elsa, as she looked around.

Just then Ruby ran out of diner, "Emma, something's wrong."

"How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing," said Emma, "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay," Henry left.

Then, Pongo ran off. Emma, Travis, Elsa and Ruby followed him to the door of Archie's office, which was open slightly, "Archie?" asked Emma as they walked in. They saw Archie lying on the floor, "Oh, hell." She said as she knelt down next to him.

"What? What is it?" asked Ruby. Emma checked for a pulse but there was none, "No… No…" said Ruby.

"Who would do this?" asked Elsa.

"I think I know."

"Who?" asked Travis.

"Regina…"

"What?" asked Emma.

"Yesterday, I saw Archie and Regina arguing down by the docks," said Ruby, "Then Last night. When I was closing up, I saw Regina going into Archie's office."

Emma, Travis and Elsa looked at each other.

* * *

A short time later, Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Emma and David entered, while Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa watched from behind the glass, "Why am I here?" Regina asked.

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie," said Emma.

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," said David.

There was a long pause and Regina looked shocked, "Archie's dead?" she asked.

"Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

"You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

A little later Emma and David walked out of the interrogation room, "So what do we do with her now?" asked Travis.

"Lock her up," said David.

"We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it," said Emma.

"You really believe her?" asked Elsa.

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but-"

"I know what I saw," Emma interrupted, "Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do," said David.

"Maybe that's the problem," said Travis, "I know in your kingdom, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina."

"And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty," said Emma.

"So what should we do?" asked Elsa.

"Let her go."

"Emma, sh-" David started to say.

"We let her go, and then we find the truth."

Emma, Travis, Elsa, David and Mary Margaret went to Archie's office and started to look for evidence. David was looking through the filing cabinet and came upon Regina's file, "Huh," he said, "Regina's file – it's empty."

"So she did it," said Mary Margaret, "She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping."

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this," said Emma.

"Maybe we already have?" said Elsa, "Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now, her file is empty. That's a lot of evidence."

"Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairy tale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence."

"So you think she was framed?" asked Travis.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town," said Emma.

"Who would want to frame her?" asked David.

"That's a long list, present company included," said Elsa.

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want," said Emma.

* * *

The five of them walked in Mr. Gold's shop just he and Belle were going to eat lunch. "Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited," said Mr. Gold, "You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan."

"We know that you killed him," said Emma.

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" asked Belle.

"Dr. Hopper," said Travis.

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Because all the evidence points to Regina."

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" asked Belle.

"It's a frame job," said Emma.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her," said Mary Margaret.

"Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie," said Mary Margaret, "But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" asked David.

"Because I can prove it," said Mr. Gold, "Ask the witness."

"No one was there," said Elsa.

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it?"

A little while later, David brought Pongo into the back room of Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold went to pet him, "Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy, good boy."

"I, uh… I didn't know you were such a dog person," said Belle.

"Well… A long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two."

"That's fascinating," said Travis, "But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic, of course," said Mr. Gold as he stood back up, "It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… Extract his memories."

"Extract?" asked David.

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Emma, "Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?"

"Because I'm not going to be the one using magic – you are," said Mr. Gold.

"Me? How?"

"You have it within you. Told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this," said Mary Margaret.

"If it tells us something about Archie's death, then so be it."

Mr. Gold took a dream catcher out of one of the cupboards and held it up, "Do you know what this is?"

"A dream catcher," said Emma.

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more," Mr. Gold slowly ran the dream catcher along Pongo's back, and it started to glow a bright yellow.

"What is that?" asked Belle.

"Memories. Now, Miss Swan," he handed it to Emma, "You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble."

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see."

Emma took the dream catcher, held it in front of her and concentrated on the jumbled swirl of magic in the middle, but nothing happened, "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Emma briefly closed her eyes. And the jumble transform into an image. "Emma," said David, "You're doing it."

They watched as Archie let Regina into his office, "Regina," said Emma.

Then they saw Regina grab Archie's neck. Mary Margaret was horrified by what she saw and turned away. Emma saw enough she dropped the dream catcher and let it fall to the floor, Emma looked at her parents, "You were right all along."

"I'm sorry, Emma," said David.

Emma rushed out of the shop with David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa behind her, "Emma! Wait. Where are you going?" asked Travis

"To get Regina," said Emma.

"Well, can we talk about this?" asked Mary Margaret.

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie, now she's got to pay."

"Emma, how do you plan on doing that?" asked Elsa, "She has her powers back here."

"Yeah, well, you just saw what happened. So do I," said Emma.

"Yeah," said David, "You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it. And now, you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?"

"Excuse me. Weren't you and Mom the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time? You should be happy you were right."

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake," said Mary Margaret.

"So what do we do?" asked Emma.

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then," said David.

"Fairy dust," said Mary Margaret, "Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?" asked Elsa.

"It has before," said David, "The problem is, she'll see us coming."

"Leave that to me. Trust me – we're locking her up," said Emma.

* * *

A short time later they were all in front of Regina's house. Emma knocked on the door and Regina answered, "Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"We saw you do it," said Emma.

"What?"

"We saw it," said Travis, "You choked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina, "How is that even possible?"

"Magic," said David.

"You-"

"We saw what happened, and it was you," said Elsa.

"Gold," said Regina, "He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him," said Mary Margaret, "That's why Emma used magic instead."

Regina looked at Emma, "You can use magic… The savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?" asked Emma.

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay."

"How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices."

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did."

The group started to leave and Regina followed them down the walkway, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

"He's not!" said Emma as she turned back around, "He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

Just then Mother Superior appeared from behind a tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina. But, she saw it coming and stopped it, She looked at David and Mary Margaret, "Did you really think that would work again?" Then she casually threw the ball of magic on the ground near their feet. Regina looked at Emma, "You… You will not keep my son from me." She threw Emma back with magic. Mary Margaret ran up to help her daughter up, "So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it," said Emma, "I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Regina didn't say another word, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

A little while later Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Travis and Elsa were waiting near the bus stop, "Henry's bus is going to be here any minute," said Emma.

"You can do this," said Travis.

"Tell my son that someone he loved was killed by someone else he cares about? I don't know if I can. Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?"

"I know. I've been asking myself the same question," said David.

"Oh, no. You guys don't have to… It-It's different."

"No, it isn't," said Mary Margaret, "And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you."

"You don't know me," said Emma, "You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material.

"Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here," said David

"What if I revert? Regina did."

"You're not going to," said Elsa, "And the Emma I know was great with Henry."

"I was his parent for five minutes," said Emma.

"And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now – for all of us," said David, "We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're family."

They see saw Henry get off the bus and walk over to him. Emma walked over to him and the others walked away to give Emma and Henry some privacy. They watched from across the street as Emma told Henry that Archie was dead and that Regina was their number one suspect. Then, mother and son hugged. None of them knew that Regina was watching all this happen from her car and she started to cry as she watched the two of them hug.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	27. The Outsider & In the Name of the Brothe

AN: This is another combination episode because "The Outsider" would have been very short. So, I combined it with "In the Name of the Brother" and it kind of works. And, now, on with the show…

The Outsider and In the Name of the Brother

Several Storybrooke residents were gathered around a casket and a tombstone. It read 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience'. Mary Margaret stood in front of the crowd to give the eulogy, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening."

After the funeral was over, Marco walked up to the tombstone and laid Archie's umbrella against it, "I miss you so much, my friend. Well, at least… You are in a better place."

A little while later at the loft, Henry was sitting on Mary Margaret's bed. Emma walked up to him with a Pop Tart on a plate, "Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a Pop Tart."

"No, thanks," said Henry.

Emma didn't push it she just headed back to the living area where the rest of the funeral attendees were gathered, "Well, that went well." She said as she walked up to her mother.

"Emma, you're doing all you can do," said Mary Margaret.

"That's what makes me feel awful."

Leroy walked up to them, "Ladies? The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask – when do we go back?"

"Back? Where?" asked Travis, when him and Elsa walked up to them.

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home."

"You want to go back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Mom, Anna and I fought really hard to get here," said Emma.

"But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought," said Leroy.

"We're going to find her. There's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again," said Mary Margaret.

"But it's not just her," said Leroy, " The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

"He's right," said Elsa, "What if they see, you know, magic? Like a woman with ice powers, for example? People weren't exactly understanding back in our world."

"Okay, let's not worry about 'what ifs'" said Travis, "No one is here."

"Yet," said Leroy, "Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick.

Later that day, Travis, David and Mary Margaret were washing dishes at the loft. They saw Henry sitting on Mary Margaret's bed. They saw Henry on the phone, "Who's he calling?"

Mary Margaret picked up the extension, and they heard Archie's voice on his office answering machine, "You've reached the office of Archibald Hopper. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. I'm either with a patient-"

"Or dead," said Henry as he hung up the phone.

Travis sat down next to him on the bed, "It'll be okay, kid. Things will get better, I promise. You just…got to hang in there."

"Doesn't feel that way," said Henry.

"I know. I know."

Just then, Pong came in and rushed over to Henry, "Pongo!" He said.

"How did he get in here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I brought him," said Emma as she came in, "Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him. That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry."

"Yeah, I am!" said Henry.

They saw the trail of mud Pongo brought in.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?" asked Travis.

"Okay. Come on. Come on, boy! Come on! Let's go! Come on, boy," said Henry as him and Pongo left.

"Alright, look. I know that there's a lot to work out logistically, but-" said Emma.

"No, no, no," said Mary Margaret I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just, five people and a Dalmatian in this loft. Things might get a little-

"Cramped. I know. We'll get creative."

"Or… We could get our own place."

"You want to do what?" asked Travis.

"You want to move out?" asked David.

"Whoa! I… It's just a suggestion," said Mary Margaret.

"After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for?" asked Emma, "To be together under the same roof?"

"Yes! I just… Imagined a bigger roof. …With turrets. Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it."

A little later, Henry was sitting a the table drawing while Pongo was lying near his feet. Travis and Emma walked over and Emma asked, "You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?"

"No, they're blueprints," said Henry, "I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look."

They looked over the blueprints and Travis said, "You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?"

"Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina."

"She's not going to hurt you," said Emma, "I'm not going to let her."

"She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?" asked Henry.

"That's not going to happen," said Travis. Just then then there was a knock on the door and Pongo became excited, "Pongo? What is it?" He and Emma went over to the door and they were shocked when he saw Archie, alive, on the other side, "Archie…"

"Hi," said Archie as he walked in.

"What happened?" asked Emma.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me."

"Archie?" said Henry as she walked over.

"Henry," The two of them hugged, "Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Henry," said Emma, "We were wrong. Regina didn't do it."

"I knew it. Maybe we should let her know," said Henry.

"Yeah. But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price," said Travis.

Just then Emma's phone rang, "Sheriff Swan… OK… All right… We'll be right there."

Travis looked at his sister, "What's up?"

"There's been some kind of accident at the town line, we've got to go," said Emma. She looked at Archie, "Can you watch Henry?"

"Of course."

"Come on Travis," Then the two twins headed out. Emma called David and Travis called Elsa.

Emma, David and Mary Margaret arrived in the squad car while Travis and Elsa came in Emma's bug. When they got there they saw Mr. Gold holding an injured Belle. Hook was unconscious at the side of the road, and there was a crashed car on the side of the road with a man inside.

"What are you?!" They heard Belle shout at Mr. Gold.

Elsa was on her phone, "This is Deputy Winter, we are at the town line. There are two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates."

"What's going on?" asked Travis.

"She crossed over the line. She doesn't remember," said Mr. Gold.

Emma saw Hook was conscious as he laid on the side of the road, "Hey, beautiful. Here, I didn't think you'd notice,"

She leaned down and pushed on his ribs. He yelled out in pain and she said, "Your ribs are broken."

"Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh," said Hook, "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile!" He saw Mr. Gold walking toward him, "When you took her from me…"

"But you took her first," said Mr. Gold. Then he lunged at Hook, pressing his can against Hook's neck.

"Gold, are you insane?!" asked Emma.

"Yes, I am!" said Gold.

Check video.

"You can't do that!" said Travis as he tried to pulled him off of Hook

"I can if you let me go."

"You don't want her to see that," said Elsa as she pointed over to Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her," said Gold.

"Murder is a bad first impression," said Emma.

"What would Belle want you to do?" asked David

Just then they heard the ambulance arrive, distracting Mr. Gold long enough for David and Travis to pull him off of Hook.

"Over here!" called Travis.

The paramedics head over to them but then Emma saw the other car, "No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait."

Mary Margaret and Belle walked over, "What?" she asked.

"There's someone in there."

"Stay," Mary Margaret said to Belle, "I'll be right back."

Emma, Travis, Elsa, David and Mary Margaret watched as the paramedics checked on the unconscious driver of the car.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Emma.

"I've never seen him before," said Mary Margaret.

"That's because he drove into town," said David.

"From the outside?" asked Elsa.

"Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke," said Travis.

* * *

Hook and the driver of the car were wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them, "Car versus pedestrian," said one of the paramedics, "Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs."

"Go to X-ray," said the attending nurse, "Pedestrian first."

"Hide him," said Travis as he pointed to Hook.

"What?"

"Find a room and hide him."

Just then Mr. Gold came in, "Belle. What's going on?"

David blocked him, "Get him out of here!"

"Well, what's happening? Belle!"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Leroy.

"Belle! Belle!"

Just then, Dr. Whale walked in, "Everybody, calm down!" he looked at Mr. Gold, "Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and Leroy were the lobby of the hospital with the driver's cell phone while Emma talked to Hook, "We've got to get into his phone," said Leroy.

"Let me guess another pass code," said David as he took the phone from Mary Margaret.

"You can't guess. There are a million possible combinations," said Mary Margaret.

"Ten-thousand," said Ruby.

"Ten-thousand."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" said David.

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different," said Leroy.

Just then Emma, Travis and Elsa, walked up. "Here, let me," said Emma, as she took the phone from David, "I have a thing," Emma plugged her hacking device in the phone.

"And we do know something," said Travis, "There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell."

Emma got into the phone and started to look through it, "Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years," said Elsa.

"Is gone," said Mary Margaret.

"Anyone could drive in," said David, "Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?"

"Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death," said Leroy, "Think what'd they do to a werewolf or a women who can bring a snowman to life."

"Oh, and his friends and family?" said Mary Margaret, "They're going to come looking for him soon."

"Let's try not to overreact," said Travis.

"Leroy's right," said David, "We don't need outsiders here."

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do," said Emma, "With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone."

"We need to find Regina," said Elsa, "and tell her we know she was framed."

"I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground," said Ruby.

"But what if Cora finds her first?" asked Mary Margaret, " I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time."

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

Just then, Dr. Whale walked up, "Not quite. He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?" said Travis.

Just then, Dr. Whale saw Mr. Gold walking down the stairs, "Gold," the doctor walked up to Gold, "You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No," said Mr. Gold.

"No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn," then Mr. Gold walked away.

Dr. Whale turned back to the group, "Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide."

"Let's take this somewhere private," said Travis.

They walked into a supply room and Dr. Gold said, "It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries."

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Travis.

"Of course we save him," said Mary Margaret.

"Obviously," said David.

"Well…" said Leroy!

"Leroy!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?"

"So we have to choose between our lives and his," asked Elsa.

"We can worry about the town later," said David.

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him," said Mary Margaret.

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery," Said David. Dr. Whale nodded and left.

"Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?" asked Mary Margaret.

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme started to come from Greg's phone, "Someone's looking for Greg," said Travis, "How long before they come here?"

* * *

A little while later, they were all in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, began to vibrate. Emma looked at it, "Same person again?" asked Leroy.

"'Her'," said Emma, as she looked at the caller ID on the screen, "Cute."

"Probably a girlfriend," said Travis.

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay," said Elsa.

"He's not okay," said Emma.

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive," said Ruby.

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly," said David.

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all," said Emma.

The phone stopped vibrating, "That settles that," said Leroy.

"Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I… I think it takes…" Emma started to say, when a man walked in and scanned the lobby.

He turned to leave when Travis stopped him, "Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?"

"No. I was just looking for the doctor," said the man.

"He's not in the OR?" asked Elsa.

"He never came in."

"Then page him," said Emma.

"He was not looking so good earlier," said David.

The man picked up a phone and they heard a beeping sound from nearby, "He's here," said Mary Margaret.

They all looked and saw the beeping was coming from a laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looked through it and found Dr. Whale's lab coat with his pager in the pocket, "No, but his pager is," said Emma, " He's gone."

Emma handed Dr. Whale's lab coat to Ruby and she started to sniff it to pick up the scent, "Got the scent?" asked David.

"Boozy," said Ruby.

"Just find him and bring him back," said Travis, "We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back."

"Maybe Doc can do it," Mary Margaret suggested.

Leroy started to laugh, "Surgery?" then he got serious, "No."

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason."

"I don't think so," said Elsa, "He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life."

"Daniel?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Back to life?!" asked Emma.

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on," said Travis.

"Cool," said Leroy.

"Wait. Daniel came back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" asked Emma.

"That's Whale," said David, "The doctor. And Daniel was his-"

"What went on here while we were gone?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You don't really want to know, Mom," said Travis.

"Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein," said Emma. Then Ruby left, "We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck."

"She'll find him," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?"

A while later, Dr. Whale and Ruby came back to the hospital, while the others were still waiting in the lobby, "You're back," said Mary Margaret.

"Finally," said Emma.

"I don't know why everyone's so worried," said Dr. Whale, "I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm going to go do this thing." Then, he headed off to the operating room.

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Whale walked out and Ruby walked over to him, "Where are they?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Getting coffee from the machine," said Ruby, "What's the verdict?"

"He'll live."

"You did it?"

"Thank you. Monster to monster."

"You did it!"

The others came around the corner when they hear Ruby, "He's going to make it?" asked Travis.

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes," said Dr. Whale, "He's going to live."

"Thank goodness," said Mary Margaret.

"Or me."

"Telling you right now, this will come to no good," said Leroy.

"Quiet, Leroy," said David.

"I want to talk to him," said Emma.

"He's waking up now," said Dr. Whale.

"Already?" asked Ruby.

"I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over," said Dr. Whale, "But so far, so good."

"Alright, then," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, let's talk to him," said David.

"We're not talking to him as a group," said Emma, "We're not a group Sheriff."

"But, we've been doing this together," said Mary Margaret.

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal," said Travis, "In a normal town, just a few officers go in and asks a few questions. They don't bring their parents in with them."

"That's probably true," said David.

"We'll be right here, then," said Mary Margaret.

Emma, Travis and Elsa left and headed up to Greg's room, "Nurse?" he asked.

"Sheriff Swan, actually," said Emma, "These are my deputies, Travis and Elsa."

Greg nodded, "I'm thirsty."

Travis hands him a glass of water with a straw. "Here. I have your personal effects. I'm just going to put them here, okay?" He also set the bag of his belongings next to the bed, "So, Mr. Mendell, we wanted to talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit somebody?" asked Greg, "Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about him," said Emma, "I mean, the… The damage was pretty minor."

"Oh, thank God."

"But, we do need you to state what happened in your own words," said Elsa, "what you did, what you saw."

"Well, I… I didn't see anything. I-" said Greg.

"Well, you were driving," said Emma.

"Yeah, I mean… I saw the road, of course."

"I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease," said Travis, "There might be…an explanation if you saw-"

"I was texting," said Greg.

"Oh."

"I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine."

"It's okay," said Emma, "I'm just glad that you… Were honest with us."

"So, no charges?" asked Greg.

"No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time."

"Thank you. So when… When can I head home?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you," said Elsa, "We don't want to keep you."

Emma, Travis and Elsa walked out of the room and headed back down to the lobby, where everyone else was waiting. "He didn't see nothing?" asked Leroy.

"Free and clear," said Emma.

"Oh, good," said Mary Margaret.

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath," said David.

Emma, Travis, Mary Margaret and David got back to the loft and Henry ran down the stars and said, "You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?"

"Cereal okay?" asked David.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt," said Mary Margaret.

"We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did," said Travis.

"Doctor?" said Travis, "Oh… That's who Whale is."

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts," said Emma.

"The monster had the bolts, not the doctor," said Henry.

"Right, but either way, some of us having known him… It's weird."

"It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed," said Mary Margaret.

"What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"Nothing," said David.

"Wait."

"Really, it's nothing," said Mary Margaret.

Henry left and then he came back with his book, "Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories."

"Eat," said Emma, "I really want to go to bed."

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer it, but Mr. Gold let himself in, "Gold," said Emma, "We've all had a long night."

"You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm cashing it in."

"It's not… A good…"

"You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Leaving?" asked Mary Margaret as the others walked up to them.

"W-where?" asked Henry.

"Wait. Find someone? Who?"

"My son," said Mr. Gold, "It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon." Then Mr. Gold left.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Greg was in his room. He grabbed the bag with his stuff in it and took out his cellphone. He looked around to see if the coast was clear then he dialed a number, "Honey? I… I… I know. Just wait. Wait. Just listen. Just listen. Okay? Yes, I'm okay. I… I was in an accident. And, honey… You're not going to believe what I saw."

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	28. Tiny

Tiny

Later that day, Mr. Gold knocked on the door of the loft and Emma answered the door, "Ready to go, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Almost," said Emma.

Mr. Gold entered the apartment just as Henry entered the room with a suitcase and his coat, "Do you think we'll be cold where we're going, or warm?" he asked.

"I think layers are always a good idea."

"I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear," said Mr. Gold, "You owe me a favor – you alone."

"I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay."

"Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?" said Mr. Gold.

Mary Margaret walked in and helped Henry with his jacket, "Wait. We're flying?" asked Emma.

"Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones."

Just then David and Travis walked down the stairs, "You're a real gentleman, aren't you?" asked Travis.

"Alright, Gold," said David, "you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…"

"Then you'll what?" asked Gold, "Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?"

"I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them."

"I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal."

* * *

A little while later, Mary Margaret, Elsa and Travis were in the kitchen when David walked in wearing two gun holsters, "You like the holster, huh?' asked Mary Margaret.

"I miss carrying a sword," said David.

"Well, it looks good on you," said Mary Margaret.

"We better get going," said Elsa, "Leroy has the dwarves on the lookout for Cora. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help."

"Really?" asked Travis, as they four of them walked to the door, "How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?"

When they opened the door, Regina was there ready to knock, "Apparently, not very hard," said David.

"Regina. You're back," said Mary Margaret.

"I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death," said Regina.

"He's… Alive," said Travis.

"What?" asked Regina.

"You were framed," said Elsa.

"Who would do that?"

"Your mother," said Mary Margaret, "She's here."

"But… But that's… That's… Not possible," said Regina.

"When we found a way back, so did she," said Mary Margaret, "We were wrong… And we're so sorry."

"I know. But, if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him.

"He's not here."

"What?"

"Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son," said David, "They left town about an hour ago with Henry."

"And no one told me?" asked Regina.

"We didn't know where you were," said Travis, "And, to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you."

"No, I suppose she doesn't," said Regina, then she turned and left.

Travis closed the door and said, "That went well."

"With her, it doesn't get much better," said David, "Come on. Let's go find Cora."

"Where?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No idea. But I know who to ask," said David as he handed Mary Margaret a bow and a quiver of arrows. Then, the four of them left.

* * *

A short time later, the four of them plus Leroy and Hook were at the docks. "You didn't even ask me about my recovery," said Hook.

"How are you feeling, Hook?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Come closer and feel for yourself," said Hook.

David hits Hook in the shoulder, "You want to lose the other hand? Where's the ship? Come on. Archie told us. It's shielded somehow, isn't it, mate?"

"Aye… That it is Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went," said Travis, "Let's go."

"No funny business," said Leroy, "I'm watching you, pirate."

"Yes, Dwarf," said Hook, "That should deter me from any maleficence."

"Oh, don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us," said Mary Margaret.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us."

"Oh. I see where your daughter got her gumption. Follow me."

Hook turned and walked up an invisible gangway and disappeared behind a shield. Then, the rest of them followed. They stepped on to an old sailing ship, "You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" asked Leroy.

"My ship?" asked Hook, "She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores. But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

"Yeah," said Travis, "What do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this – whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." He pointed to a tarp covered box

Travis and David pulled back the tarp and under it was a cage. Inside the cage was a very large man unconscious, "Who's that?" asked Elsa.

Hook explained that the man in the box was the giant who lived at the top of the beanstalk in the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Hook meet him when they went to get the compass so they could get back to Storybrooke, "So, Cora used magic to make him travel-sized," asked Leroy.

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important," said Hook.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends to do with him," said Travis, "You're holding out on us."

"Well, either have your lovely mother torture it out of me," said Hook, "Which I promise will be fun for both-"

David grabbed Hook by the throat and shoved him against a yardarm, "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

"I don't know what she's planning," said Hook, "Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?"

Hook held out the key to the cage. Mary Margaret took it and unlocked the door. She crouched down and touched the man on the shoulder. During this, Hook quietly snuck away. He startled awake, "Hey… It's alright. You're safe now," said Mary Margaret. The man crawled out of the cage, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Anton," said the man, "Where's that witch?"

"She's gone," said Elsa.

"What did she do? She made me small."

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," said David.

"You," said Anton.

"Me?"

"You!" Anton punched David in the face knocking him over a railing and onto the deck below.

"Dad!" shouted Travis.

"David!" shouted Mary Margaret and Elsa.

"Hey! Hey, over here, you big-" said Leroy as he tried to distract Anton. But he was thrown down the steps on the other side. Anton walked down the steps and after David. David drew his gun to shoot him in the leg but Anton kicked out of his hand. Then, an arrow flew past the right side of Anton's head and a blast of ice blue magic flew past his left side.

He looked and saw Mary Margaret with her bow drawn, Travis with his gun drawn and Elsa's hands ready to send another blast of magic to the former giant, "Step away from my husband," said Mary Margaret.

Anton looked around, "You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over," he looked down at David, "You think I forgot what you did? I didn't. You'll pay for your evil. I promise! You'll pay!" Then he ran off.

The group went to Granny's to regroup. The five of them were sitting at the round booth by the door and Travis said, "Dad… Did that giant say he'll make you pay? For what?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen that guy before," said David.

"Well, he sure knows you," said Leroy.

Then, David had a realization, "No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is."

Mary Margaret then had the same thought, "Your brother. That's who he thinks you are."

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You have a brother?" asked Elsa.

"Had a brother," said David, "My twin brother was giving to King George to save our family's farm. But, He was killed years later. I was forced to take his place to marry King Midas' daughter Abigail but luckily fate intervened," He took Mary Margaret's hand and smiled at her. She smiled at her husband. "But enough about that, we need to get going," said David as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" asked Travis.

"To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into." David looked at Leroy and said, "Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. We need to keep an eye out for this giant."

* * *

Sometime later, Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa were searching town for Anton. When they found him he had grown back to his normal height which was around 50 ft. tall. He was walking down Main Street yelling at the people below, "That's right! Run! Run!" The four of them were looking around the corner trying to stay out of sight. He picked up the car and threw it in their direction missing them by a few feet. Then Anton stalked away. The four of them ran down the road and David said, "Head to the town hall! Bring anyone you find on the way! Somebody get Leroy!"

"Guess we found our giant," said Travis, "I just didn't think he would be so…"

"Giant?"

"My mistake."

David looked at Mary Margaret, "Ever stop one before?"

"Nope."

Then he looked at Elsa, "How about you?"

"No," she answered.

"Well… Here's to new firsts" Then David yells to Anton, "Wait! You don't have to do this!"

Anton turned and looked at them, "Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're going to know what that feels like."

"The man who hurt you? That wasn't me. That was my twin brother James. We were separated at birth. He was raised by a… A ruthless King." As David talked, Leroy joined them.

"You're not James?"

"No!"

"Then where is he?"

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him."

"We're on your side, Anton!" shouted Mary Margaret, "We're good! We're here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. You gave her the magic compass."

"Emma?" asked Anton, "Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop."

"She's kind of out of town."

"Really?"

"But when she gets back, I know she'll really want to talk to you."

"How convenient. Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, and cheat, and kill, and I'm sick of it!" Then Anton ran after them.

"Well, that went well!" said Travis.

"So let me get this straight – you got a twin brother?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah," said David.

"His name is James?"

"Right."

"Well, your name is James."

"No, actually, it's not."

"It's Charming, then?"

"No, that's the nickname I gave him," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?" asked Leroy.

"David," he answered.

"Your curse name?"

"My real name!"

"What, you're David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?"

"No! It's my name-name."

"You know what? I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay?!"

"Sure, Leroy."

As they ran they reached the docks, "So what's the plan?" asked Travis.

"Lead the giant away from here, so he can't hurt anyone," said David.

"Wait," said Elsa, "If we keep heading in this direction, we're going to hit the town line."

"Okay, new plan." David stopped and approached Anton.

"What are you doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Giving him what he wants," Then David shouted, "Anton! How about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans," said Anton.

"Just hear me out. I'll surrender myself to you, if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke."

"Dad, you can't do this," said Travis.

"If I don't, the whole town will suffer. I can't allow that," David turned back to Anton, "Well, what do you say?

"Deal," said Anton. Anton lunged at David and tried to jump on him. But, Mary Margaret pulled David away at the last moment. The ground was very soft and Anton ended up waist deep in the ground. Then all of the sudden Anton was surrounded by blue smoke and then he seemingly vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure," said David.

They walked over to the hole. They looked down and they saw Anton hanging onto an underground pipe.

David went and got his truck. While, Leroy came back with a long, heavy rope. While they were gone a group of townspeople arrived including Ruby, Granny and the rest of the Dwarves, "That better hold," said David.

"It'll hold," said Leroy.

"I got this," said Granny as she tied the rope to the back of David's truck. Leroy then threw the other end of the rope down the hole.

David got ready to climb down when Mary Margaret pulled him into a kiss, "Most people would let that giant die after what he's done," she said.

"You wouldn't," said David. He wrapped the rope around his waist and began to shimmy down the hole, "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" He reached Anton and said, "Take my hand."

"No!" said Anton.

"No?"

"I don't want to go back up there. I should just let go!"

"You'll die."

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

"If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand!" Anton grabbed David hand.

Travis watched from the top of the hole and said, "Okay! Pull 'em up!"

The townspeople pulled and soon David and Anton were back at the surface, "You saved my life." Said Anton as he looked around at the people around him

"That's what we do," said Elsa.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Leroy.

"We're not all the same, Anton," said Travis, "I don't know what my uncle did to you, but… That's not us."

"You have no idea," said Anton.

They took Anton to Granny's and as they walked inside, Leroy said, "This is Granny's. She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up with a room till you find a place."

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods," said Anton.

"The woods?"

"Yeah, I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds – dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it. Ruby, beers all around!"

"We all miss our land, Anton," said Elsa, "But this is our home now."

"You never think about going back?" asked Anton.

"Of course we do," said Mary Margaret, "It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there," said David.

"How's the farmland here?" asked Anton.

"Pretty good. Why?"

Anton took out a vile with a piece of plant inside, "The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then, you just may have a way."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Travis, Elsa, and the dwarves to Anton to a field outside town but still in the town border. Anton checked the soil, "Well, what's the verdict?" asked Travis.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel," said Anton, "Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem."

"What's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them," said Elsa.

"No one touches our crop," said Leroy.

"Your crop?" asked Anton, "I thought you guys were miners?"

"Work is work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay."

"Happy!" called Leroy and Happy handed Anton a pick axe, "Here. To help break up the earth."

Anton looked down, and the name 'Tiny' appears on the handle, " 'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

"Axe never lies."

"Wait a second," said David, "I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf," said Leroy, "Welcome aboard, brother." Then, the dwarfs and Anton started to hack at the door whistling while they work.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't done so, yet. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	29. The Queen Is Dead

AN: I'm skipping 'Manhattan' because it manly focuses on what's going on in New York. And, now on with the show…

The Queen Is Dead

Later that day, Mary Margaret was telling David and Travis about the phone call she got from Emma. They found Rumpelstiltskin's son and it turned out to be Henry's father! "So Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" asked David.

"Apparently," said Mary Margaret.

"But I'm his grandfather."

"You can have more than one," said Travis.

"So his…step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen," said David.

"Actually, his step-great-grandmother," said Mary Margaret, "And she's also his adoptive mother."

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, cause that dinner would suck."

"Or, maybe this will mellow everyone out."

"I'll tell you one thing," said Travis, "This definitely puts a crimp in my plans for when I get to meet Henry's father."

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I always promised myself I would punch him right in the face. There is no way I'm punching the Dark One's son in the face…"

* * *

The next morning, Travis was sitting at the bar, watching TV, drinking coffee, while David was making breakfast. Mary Margaret walked in and asked her husband, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"You think I don't know what you're doing? We talked about this. We had a deal."

"I know. I know. But, with the curse broken, I thought maybe you would change your mind."

"Well, I didn't. "

Travis looked at his parents with a confused look, "Hello? Confused son here… What are you to talking about?"

David looked at Mary Margaret and she gave him a little nod, "Today is your mother's birthday."

Travis smiled, "Oh… Happy Birthday, Mom." He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," as she hugged him back.

"Why don't you like celebrating your birthday?"

David looked at Mary Margaret again and again she gave a small nod, "Your mom lost her mom close to her birthday when she was younger."

"Oh," said Travis. Then he gave his mom another hug, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret. She looked and saw a wrapped gift with a card attached to it on the table, "What's this?"

"Birthday present," said David.

"No, I told you…"

"It's not from me!"

"No one else knows."

"Apparently, someone does, and they also think you should celebrate. It was left outside the door this morning."

Mary Margaret picked up the gift and opened it, "What is it?" asked Travis.

She lifted it out of the box. It was a diamond tiara. She started to tear up, "My tiara from when I was a little girl," she said.

"I thought that was lost when the curse hit," said David.

"So did I."

Mary Margaret opened the card and it read, 'Thinking of you today. –Johanna.' Mary Margaret smiled, "Johanna."

"Who's Johanna?" asked Travis.

"My mother's personal maid."

"I didn't know she was in Storybrooke," said David.

"Neither did I," said Mary Margaret.

"After the curse, you were gone for a while. We're all still finding each other. It hasn't been easy."

"I have to go," Mary Margaret took the tiara back from David and went to grab her coat.

"Okay," said David, "Hey… Happy Birthday."

David and Mary Margaret kissed, and she said, "Thank you for understanding. You two should go. It's getting late. You have to go to work."

"I know," said David, "I just… I just wish this day made you happier."

"I know. But we both know it can't." Then Mary Margaret left.

* * *

A short time later, David walked into the Sheriff's station alone. They got a call just as they were walking in, so Travis and Elsa went out to answer it. As David was hanging up his coat, he was briefly distracted by a noise. He looked and saw nothing. Then, Hook came up from behind him David and hit him in the head with a crowbar, knocking him out. Hook took David's keys, and said, "Apologies, mate, but I think you have something of mine." He unlocked the drawer of Emma's desk and saw his hook inside. He removed the fake hand he was using and snapped his hook back on. Then he left.

Travis and Emma arrived back at the Sheriff's station and saw Mary Margaret getting ready to go inside. "Mom… What are you doing here?"

"I just came from visiting with Johanna while I was there I heard some noise in the woods in the behind her home. I took a walk and saw Regina and Cora digging."

"Digging for what?" asked Elsa.

"The Dark One's Dagger."

"What?"

"What's so important about The Dark One's Dagger?" asked Travis.

"The Dagger controls Gold," said Mary Margaret, "Whoever possesses it can force him to do anything."

"If Cora and Regina find it," said Elsa, "Who knows what they could do with it…"

"Come on, we've got to talk to David," said Mary Margaret.

They went inside and Mary Margaret called out, "David?" Then, they saw David lying unconscious on the floor. "David!" said Mary Margaret and Elsa together.

"Dad!" said Travis as the three of them rushed over to and frantically attempted to wake him up.

Then, David came to an groaned, "What happened?" asked Travis.

"Hook. He ambushed me," said David, as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Are you hurt?" asked Elsa.

"I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold…and his hook. Yeah, I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass in jail," said David as he stood.

"Hook isn't the problem, David," said Mary Margaret.

"Tell that to my head."

"It's Regina. She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger."

"The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding."

"Or… Become the Dark One herself."

"Neither one of those options sounds good," said Travis.

"Lucky for us, we can call the man himself," said David, "He's with Emma."

"Tried it. Sent a message," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, we can't just wait," said Elsa.

"No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return."

"How?" asked Travis.

"Regina. She doesn't trust her mother," said Mary Margaret, "Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down."

"And you think she'll just trust you?" asked Elsa.

"Well, she doesn't need to trust me. She just has to listen to me. And I know how to get her to do that."

* * *

A short time later, Regina walked in Granny's Diner and saw Mary Margaret sitting in one of the booths. Regina walked up to her and asked, "So, how is Henry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Everything's fine," said Mary Margaret.

"What'd he say?"

"I didn't actually talk to him."

Regina sat down, "Then why am I here?"

"Because I know you've been lying. And I thought it was time we talk about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"No, no, no, no. No more lying. I know you've been with your mother. I know you're looking for the dagger."

"What I'm doing is my business."

"There's a war starting, Regina."

"That much is clear, yes."

"Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance – a chance to choose the right side… The side of good."

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps… I am good? I was always the Queen. It was you who added 'Evil' to my name."

"Good doesn't do what you do. Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?"

"And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know… They never will. You're giving me a chance? How about I give you one? Stay out of my way." Regina then got up to leave.

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina," said Mary Margaret.

"Because listening to you will work out so much better."

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things."

"She doesn't care about you."

"Really? And what would you know about mothers?" asked Regina, then she left.

* * *

After her meeting with Regina, Mary Margaret went back to the Sheriff's station and told the others what happened. They decided they needed help. So, they headed to the convent to talk to Mother Superior, a.k.a., The Blue Fairy. When they got there Mother Superior was already outside, "Mother Superior! We need your help," said Mary Margaret.

"I know. Something's wrong," she said, "I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled."

"That's why we're here," said David, "Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's dagger."

"So they may control The Dark One."

"We're hoping your magic will find the dagger first," said Travis.

"Please, Mother Superior, you're our only hope," said Elsa.

A little while later they were all standing outside Mr. Gold's shop. Mother Superior, used her wand, to open the lock but her wand dropped from her hand as she felt a magical feedback, "Ah! He's cast a protection spell," said Mother Superior.

"Well, then we need to try something equally powerful," said Mary Margaret.

"Dark magic?" asked David.

"Dear, you don't know what you're saying."

"Cora can't get that dagger," said Mary Margaret, "If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it. Just like you told me once before."

Mother Superior was shocked, "What… I never told you any such thing."

"Look, I kept your secret."

Mother Superior looked insulted by Mary Margaret's insinuation. Just then Travis' cell phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Emma, "Everybody hold on," he said, "Emma? What have you got? It's where?" He looked up at the clock above the library.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa climbed the steps inside the clock tower until they reached the clock itself. Travis took a pane of glass off the clock face and the dagger was attached to the minute hand of the clock, "It's here!"

"A clever hiding place for a very clever man," said David as Travis removed the dagger from the hand of the clock. Then, he handed it to Mary Margaret.

"We did it," she said.

"The Dark One finally can be controlled," said Elsa.

Just then they heard Cora's voice, "Indeed he can be. But by whom?"

The looked up and saw Cora and Regina magically appear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Cora…" said Mary Margaret.

"You're too late," said Travis.

"Actually, it seems that we found you just in time," said Cora.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, "I told you to pick your side carefully. Good has won, just as it always does."

"I think the day's finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson," said Cora. She waved her hand and Johanna magically appeared.

"Johanna!" said Mary Margaret.

"You see, in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins… But power."

Regina stuck her hand through Johanna's chest and pulled out her heart, "Your choice."

"Do not harm her," said Mary Margaret, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does," said Cora.

"Whatever they want, Snow, don't give it to them," said Johanna.

"Quiet, handmaid."

David drew his gun and pointed it at Cora, "Mother, watch out," warned Regina.

Cora then magically knocks the gun out of his hand, "Leave me, Snow!" said Johanna. Regina started to squeeze Johanna's heart and she started to yell in pain.

"Enough of this," said Cora, "Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

"Those words," said Mary Margaret, "Where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?"

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret… But because it wasn't her."

"The dagger, dear."

"She didn't give me that candle. You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

"Oh, she was quite sick."

"You did all of this. You killed my mother!"

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could've saved her."

"But you knew I wouldn't. Why? Why did you take her from me?"

"To make my daughter the Queen."

"Hand over the dagger," said Regina.

"No. No," said Mary Margaret, "I will not let you win. Not again!"

"You've already lost your mother," said Cora, "How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager."

"If we give up the dagger, we can still win," said David.

"Let me go, Snow. It's alright," said Johanna. Then, Regina squeezed Johanna's heart again.

"What would she say if she could see you now?" asked Cora, "If she wasn't dead" Regina continues to squeeze Johanna's heart and she yelled out again in pain, "The dagger, dear."

"Enough!" shouted Mary Margaret. Then she threw the dagger to the ground. Regina released her grip on Johann's heart.

Cora magically brought the dagger to her hand, "Such a good girl."

"You have what you came for," said Elsa.

Regina put Johanna's heart back into her chest. Johanna then rushes over to the small group. Then Cora said, "Not quite everything." Cora then magically threw Johanna through the face of the clock and fell to the sidewalk below. Mary Margaret looked of the broken clock face and started to cry at the side of her old friend dead on the street below. David tried to comfort her while Travis comforted Elsa.

"Well, there you go. You see where good gets you?" asked Regina, then she and her mother disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa were at the graveyard. Mary Margaret was planting flowers of Johanna's grave, "It was a beautiful service," said Elsa.

"That never should've happened," said Mary Margaret, "Johanna was an innocent."

"You can't blame yourself, Mom," said Travis, "You did the best you could do in an impossible situation."

"And yet, Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched."

"Mary Margaret…" said David.

"I've had the same rule my entire life," said Mary Margaret, "hold on to goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?"

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are," said Elsa, "someone who does the right thing. You know, that's exactly what she wants."

"I made the 'right' decision, when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago. When it could've saved us all of this heartache. I made the 'right' decision, when I sent Emma and Travis through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see their first steps. I made the 'right' decision, when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison."

"And we keep beating them," said David.

"At what cost?" asked Mary Margaret, "All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken."

"The dagger is useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke," said Travis, "We have time. We'll get it back. And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice."

"I don't care about justice anymore. We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change?"

"Change how?" asked David.

"I'm going to kill Cora," stated Mary Margaret.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	30. The Miller's Daughter

AN: This chapter is on the short side but one of my reviewers gave me a great idea and I ran with it. I hope you all like it. And, now on with the show…

The Miller's Daughter

After the Johanna's funeral, Travis got a call from Emma and she told him that Hook had attacked Gold and poisoned him. They were able to subdue Hook and Emma, Henry, Gold and Henry's father, Neal were coming back on Hook's Ship.

David, Mary Margaret, Travis, Elsa and Ruby were at the docks to meet the group. Neal and Ruby helped Mr. Gold off a dingy they used to come ashore. Travis walked with his sister, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Emma, "Yeah, we're alright."

David took over for Ruby and he and Neal headed to David's truck with Gold, "Uh, I drove a ship," said Henry.

"Did you now?" asked David.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how."

"That's…me," said Neal.

They put Gold in the bed of the truck and he said, "Thank you, thank you."

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, you'd know if she was, cause most of you would be dead by now."

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," said Mary Margaret.

"We will," said David.

"And this time, we finish it."

"Mom…" said Travis.

"Travis," said Mary Margaret, "She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Of course we will," said David, "but what you're talking about goes beyond that."

"Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother."

"I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay."

Just then Emma walked up, "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger," said Gold, Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us."

"Let me guess. I get to go with Ruby," said Henry.

"You got it, kid," said Emma.

"I'll keep him out of the crossfire," said Ruby.

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret.

"Don't look so worried," said Henry, "You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away."

TUAT

The group arrived at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. They set Gold in the back part of the shop to rest. Emma walked in with an empty glass container, "Emma, did you find it?" asked Gold.

"Yeah. There's nothing in it," said Emma. She shook the container and there was a clinking sound, "What the hell?" She stuck her hand inside and took something out.

"Invisible chalk, " said Mr. Gold, "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle." Everyone went to leave, but just Mary Margaret was about to leave, Mr. Gold spoke up, "Oh. Oh, wait, wait. Please. Can you… Get me a warmer blanket? In that cabinet."

Mary Margaret went to the cabinet and opened the door. Inside, she found the candle that Cora, disguised as The Blue Fairy, gave her when her mother was dying. She slowly took it out and held it in front of Mr. Gold, "Why do you have this?" she asked.

"For a rainy day," said Mr. Gold.

"You're not getting any better, are you?"

"The candle can save me. There's nothing else."

"I wouldn't use this to save my own mother. What makes you think I would use it for you?"

"Because you're all grown up now. And for once, our interests are aligned."

"She dies instead of you," said Mary Margaret, referring to Cora.

"I know you can do this. I know you want to do this."

"There's no coming back from murder."

"And there's no coming back from death, either. And that's what will happen to your loved ones."

"Even if I were to do this… The candle only works if you whisper the victim's name over them."

"The heart will do."

"Cora's heart – it's not in her body."

"Use the candle, curse the heart. And then… Here comes the tricky part."

"That's not the tricky part?"

"You have to put the heart back inside Cora's body. She will die, and I will live."

"There's another way. I get Cora's heart, I control her and make her do the right thing, and I let you die. Takes care of two evils at once. "

"I'm just imagining poor Henry's face when he finds out that you killed his grandpa."

Just then Emma walked in, "I drew the invisible line. I…think. What now? You cast a protection spell?"

"No, no," said Mr. Gold, "You're going to do that for me. I'm relying on you."

"I can't cast a spell. I can spell 'spell'."

"You can. It's in you."

"How? Here? Like, from my brain?"

"Just try," said Gold. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, but nothing happens, "Stop thinking!" said Gold, "Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it." Again, Emma closed her eyes. This time, a wave of magic passed over the entire shop, "Oh, yeah. You feel it?"

"Yeah… I think I did," said Emma.

"Good girl. Very good girl."

TUAT

A short time later, a tremor rocked the building, David and Mary Margaret came in and David said, "It's them. Regina and Cora – they're here."

A few moments later, a fireball hit the door and canceled the protection spell. Regina and Cora walked in and saw Emma, Neal, David and Travis with swords. Elsa was ready to destroy any fireballs they might conger with her ice powers, "Regina. Think about what you're doing." Said Emma.

"Don't talk to me," said Regina.

While everyone was distracted, Mary Margaret sneaks out the side door. Travis saw this and when Regina threw a fireball at them he ducked down and headed to the door. David defected it away and Elsa destroyed it with her ice powers.

Travis went outside and saw his Mom running away, "Mom!" he called. She stopped and turned toward her son, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "But, there is only one way to save Gold and kill Cora."

"What are you talking about?"

Mary Margaret took out the candle, "This candle has the magic to save Gold's life. But all magic comes with a price. The price is going to be Cora's life. I have to hold it over her heart, whisper her name, light the candle, and Cora's life will be traded for Gold's."

"But, Cora's inside?"

"But her heart isn't… She took it out years ago. Now it's in Regina's vault under her father's mausoleum. Once, I put Cora's heard back in her body it will be done."

"Mom," said Travis, "you can't do this."

"I have to, Travis… It's the only way…"

Travis thought for a moment, "No… there is another way…Give me the candle. I'll do it."

"I can't let you do that."

"Mom… Dad is right if you do this, you'll never forgive yourself… Let me do it…"

Mary Margaret looked in her son's eyes and she could see that it would be pointless to argue with him, "You're just like your father… Once he set on doing something he won't stop until it's done."

She gave him the candle then Travis headed to the graveyard. He got into Regina's mausoleum, then he started to look Cora's heart. He reached a room with several chests and cabinets. Then he could hear a faint heartbeat. He walked over to an old fashion steamer trunk. He opened it up and inside were several small boxes one was glowing red and he could hear the heartbeat louder. He carefully took the box out and opened it. Inside was a beating heart. He closed it and thought a for a moment then he nodded then opened the box again. He lit the candle on both ends, held it over Cora's heart and whispered, "Cora…. Cora…" Then he blew out both ends of the candle and closed the box.

On his way out of the mausoleum with the heart box, Travis came face to face with Regina, "You have no right to be here. And you have no right to that!"

Travis paused for a moment, "I was going to give it to you."

"What?"

"Regina… Your mother can't truly love you. She doesn't have her heart. But, with it, maybe she can. Mom told me that you never felt she loved you. This must be the reason why…She doesn't have her heart. But I do."

"You're doing this for me?"

"Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back inside her?"

"She told me she took it out to protect herself."

"And did it work? Do you think that person she was before survived? She can't love, so she can't love you."

"She always wanted the best for me. That's love."

"Yes… That's true but imagine real love. You'd have a mother, and a start on making a family Henry could be a part of. Or, you could have her be the Dark One. The choice is yours." Then, he held out the box with Cora's heart inside. Regina took the heart and left. Travis then slowly headed back up the steps. He thought about what he had done and now he was having second thoughts. He walked outside and sat on the steps and put his head in his hands. Then, heard Elsa's voice calling out, "Travis?" Travis looked up and Elsa could tell something was wrong, "Travis? What is it? What happened?"

"I used an enchanted candle on Cora's heart then I gave it to Regina. When Regina puts the heart back in Cora's body, it will kill Cora but save Gold."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, If I didn't do it my mom would and she would never be able to live with herself. I thought I could handle it but… Now… We've got to stop Regina… Come on!" Travis and Elsa start to run to town.

Back at Gold's shop Travis and Elsa were holed up in the backroom with Gold. Emma put up another protection spell on the doorway but this one was holding a bit better. Cora looked at the dagger and she could see that Rumpelstiltskin's name was almost gone.

Then she broke through the barrier and walked in the back room. She saw Emma and Neal armed and ready to fight, "You two – out of the way." Cora waved her hand and the two were transported out of the room and put on a random path in the middle of the woods, leaving Cora and Gold alone.

"A vision told me about you," said Gold, "Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know."

Cora sat next to Gold on the bed, "And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?"

Cora stroke the side of his face, "Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved." Cora stood and raises the dagger above Gold. Before she could stab him, Regina arrived and shoved Cora's heart back in her chest.

The dagger fell to the ground and Mr. Gold instantly recovered. Cora staggered backwards and looks up at Regina. A big, happy smile appeared on Cora's face. Regina smiled back, "Mother…"

Cora started to laugh. Gold checked the wound where Hook stabbed him and saw it was healed. Cora stopped laughing and saw that she now had wound in her chest and she collapsed. Regina caught her and asked, "Mother? Mother? What's wrong?"

Gold stood and picked up the dagger. Cora looked up at her daughter and strained to speak, "This… Would've been enough. You… You would've been enough." Then Cora's eyes closed.

"Mother?" called Regina as she shook Cora, "What's going on? Mother? Don't leave me, please… What am I going to do?"

"Your mother did you no favors," said Gold.

"Shut up!" yelled Regina as she looked up at Gold, "You stole her life! You cast some spell."

"I did nothing."

Just then Travis and Elsa ran into the room, "Regina! Stop!" shouted Travis. But he saw he was too late. Cora was dead in Regina's arms and Gold was alive and well.

Regina looked up at Travis with hate in her eyes, "You did this."

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	31. Welcome to Storybrooke

Welcome to Storybrooke

The next day Regina was mourning her mother's death in the mausoleum. When Mr. Gold walked in, "Black always was your color," He said.

"I'm here to bury my mother," said Regina, "So if you've come to gloat.."

Mr. Gold showed her the rose he brought, "I came to pay my respects," He placed the rose on top of the casket, "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

"You killed her to save your own life."

"Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You may be able to hide behind your dagger, but Travis Swan can't. He's going to die for what he did."

"Oh, come on. We both know killing him will cost you the thing you want most - Henry. Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy."

"Yes, it will."

"You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, and what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart."

"That was your curse."

"Which you cast. Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?"

"The same one your mother learned a long time ago. You can't have everything. She wanted power, ripped out her own heart to get it. You want vengeance? Henry's the price you'll pay. Time to cut your losses."

Regina shook her head, " _Never._ I _will_ have my son, and I _will_ have my vengeance. I will find a way to have _everything_

* * *

At the loft, Travis walked out of his room and down the stairs. He saw Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Elsa and Henry eating breakfast. "Good Morning," he said.

The group looked at him, "Good Morning," they said.

"You want anything to eat?" asked Mary Margaret.

Travis just shook his head, "Just Coffee…" He sat at the bar and Elsa gave him a small hug. He smiled, he was glad that Elsa understood what he did.

Henry looked at his uncle and asked, "What's wrong, Uncle Travis?" asked Henry.

Travis was going to answer but Emma spoke up, "Nothing. He's just a little sick."

Henry looked at the adults in the room and he could tell that they were hiding something, "You guys are lying to me, aren't you?"

"No one's lying."

"You are, just like you did about my dad."

"Henry, I –" Emma tried to touch Henry's shoulder but he pulled away.

"No," said Travis, "Henry's right. No more lying."

"Travis..." said David.

"He deserves to know," Travis looked at his nephew, "Here's the thing, Henry. I'm partially responsible for Cora's death and It's got me a little shaken up."

"No. No, no, you couldn't have," said Henry.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret went to answer it, "I was trying to protect you all," said Travis.

"But you're Snow White's son," said Henry, "He wouldn't hurt anybody."

Mary Margaret opened the door and saw Mr. Gold standing there, "Get out!" she said.

"I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say," said Mr. Gold, "for your son's sake."

"What are you talking about?" asked Travis.

"Regina. She's planning to strike back, against you."

"No surprise there…"

"What is she gonna do to him?" asked Henry.

"Oh, she didn't say," said Mr. Gold.

"No. You don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that," said Elsa, "You're gonna figure this out. And you're gonna help us."

"And why should I?"

"Because aside from us being family now," said David, "Travis saved your life. Now you owe him a debt. And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're gonna help us stop Regina."

* * *

In the mausoleum, Regina was searching through her mother's things, "Where is it?" she came across her mother's locket. She opened it and started to cry, inside was a picture of her and Cora. Regina started ripping one of her mother's dresses, inside one was a small scroll, she unrolled it and read the writing, "Thank you, mommy."

* * *

A little while later, David, Elsa and Gold arrived at the mausoleum and saw the mess she made, "Well, it appears we just missed our dear Queen," said Gold.

"What is this?" asked David.

"These are Cora's belongings. Looks like Regina's planning to use one of her spells on Mary Margaret." Gold came across an opened box of spell ingredients. He brought the box over David and Elsa, "Something's missing. Chimera blood. And viper's eye."

"What kind of curse do you need those for?" asked Elsa.

"It's the curse of the empty-hearted."

"What the hell does that do?" asked Emma, once the three of them were back at the loft and explained what they found to Mary Margaret, Emma, and Travis.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you," said Gold.

"Doesn't that break magic laws?" asked Travis, "You can't bring back to life, you can't force someone to love you."

"This particular spell can make someone think they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you just might believe it."

Just then Henry came down the stairs, "She's using it on me, isn't she."

"Hey buddy," said David, "why don't you go back upstairs, let us handle this."

"No!" He pushed past David and went over to Emma, "Emma! You said you were going to be honest with me. Now, why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants," said Mr. Gold, "That she can get you."

"But if all she wants is me..." said Henry.

"Your mother is a complicated woman. She wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance. On Travis."

"How does the curse give her both?" asked Elsa.

"Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most," said Gold.

"You have to stop her," said Emma.

"Oh, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"Not even close!" said Travis, "This is my life we're talking about."

"Not to mention your grandson's!" added Emma.

"Well wars have costs," said Gold.

"Nice."

"Well this is a blood feud, dearie. One that goes back a long time. And the only way you can end a blood feud, is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"How, by killing her?" asked David.

"Is there no other option?" asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid not," said Gold.

"Stop!" shouted Henry, "Listen to yourselves. You're talking about killing my mom! You used to be heroes. What happened to you?" he shook his head and ran out of the loft.

"Henry," called Emma, as she started after him. Before she went out the door she looked back at the others, " No matter how this plays out, we need to keep him as far away from it as possible."

"She's right," said Mr. Gold, "Cora is more dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does."

* * *

Emma caught up with Henry and took him to Granny's Diner where Neal was waiting in one of the booths, "Why are you bringing me here?" asked Henry, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to," said Emma.

"Hey, buddy! I saved you a seat!" said Neal.

"I'm going to go get a coffee," said Emma.

"Yeah."

Henry took a seat in the booth across from Neal. Just then Ruby walked up, "Here you go. One large sundae, extra everything." She placed the sundae in front of Neal

"Thanks, Ruby!" said Neal. Then he pushed the sundae across the table to Henry.

"Extra everything?" asked Henry.

"What?"

"You think I don't know a bribe when I see one?" He pushed the sundae aside.

"That obvious, huh?"

"So what do you want?"

"Your mom told me about everything that's been going on and we thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now. So I was thinking, why don't we go to New York?"

"New York."

"Regina can't cast that curse if you're in New York. There's no magic there."

"So we should find a way to get rid of magic. My mom wouldn't want to cast the curse, my family wouldn't want to kill her, it would solve everything!"

"Yeah. You know what, you're right! But until then, why don't you come with me."

Emma was over at the counter and Ruby placed a coffee in front of Emma, "Thanks, Ruby."

Just then Greg walked up to Ruby and asked, "Can I get this sandwich wrapped up to go? I was thinking about going on a hike."

"A hike, huh?"

"Well Dr. Whale said it would be good for me to get on my feet. Plus I'm kind of a nature photography nerd."

"He said you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now."

"This town's starting to grow on me," He paid Ruby, "Thank you very much." Then, Greg left.

Emma walked back to the table and saw Henry was gone, "How did it go?"

"Went good, he said yes," said Neal.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now. I'm just gonna go home and pack. Not bad for day three as a dad if I do say so myself."

Emma looked where Henry was sitting and noticed something, "Wait, where's his backpack?"

"I don't know, he took it with him."

"To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that? He's your son."

Then, it dawned on Neal what Henry was doing, "He's running."

Neal and Emma then headed for the door.

* * *

Emma called David and told him what was going on. David, Mary Margaret and Elsa headed out to help look for Henry. Travis thought it would be best to stay behind and keep out of sight in case Regina showed up. A short time after they left Regina headed up the stairs to the loft and used her magic to unlock the door. She walked in and saw the room empty she headed upstairs and saw Travis sitting on his bed, in his room with the door open. Regina walked toward him when Mr. Gold stepped in front of her and said, "Nice try dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Regina looked at Travis, "He can't be your guard dog forever." Then she left.

* * *

Henry was running through the forest and he ran into Greg and fell over, "Woah!" said Greg as he helped Henry up, "Hey kid, you alright?"

"Yeah," said Henry.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, huh?"

"Boy scout. Trying to get a merit badge," said Henry. Greg folded his arms and looked at Henry, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm hiking," said Greg, "And I'm taking pictures of Maine's scenic beauty."

"The hiking trail is that way," said Henry as he pointed toward the trail.

"Okay. Thanks. Um," Greg picked up Henry's bag and saw the name tag, "Is it Henry?" He gave Henry back the bag and Henry nodded, "Well, good luck with your merit badge." Greg walked away and Henry continued to run.

* * *

David, Ruby, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Emma, and Neal were looking for Henry in the Storybrooke Mines.

"Henry!" called David.

"Henry!" called Emma.

"Down here!" said Ruby, as he lead them deeper into the mine, "He was in here."

"Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines?" asked Neal.

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Emma.

"I think I know what he was looking for," said David as he shone his flashlight of explosives, "The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting."

"What would he want dynamite for?" asked Mary Margaret.

"To get rid of magic," said Neal.

"Wait, what?" asked Emma.

"At the diner he said someone should get rid of magic."

"So he's going to blow it up?" asked Elsa.

"Where would he even go to do that?" asked Neal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry reached the wishing well and took the dynamite out of his backpack.

In another part of the forest, Greg took out his cell phone and called Regina, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi. Is this Henry's mother?" asked Greg.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Greg Mendell."

"Who? "

"The guy that crashed his car outside the town. See, I was out here hiking in the woods and he was by the White Pine Trail. And he was all by himself."

"What was he doing out there? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He ran off. But he seemed a little upset, and I just thought that you would want to know. That's all."

"I'm on my way."

A little while later, Henry lit a match on the wishing well. He got ready to light the dynamite when he heard his adopted mother's voice, "Henry?" He turned and saw Regina with her hands open walking toward him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of magic," said Henry, "It's ruining everything. And you can't stop me."

"All that's going to do is get you killed," said Regina.

"You just say that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on me," Henry started to light the dynamite again but Regina used her magic to make it disappear.

"I can't lose you Henry," said Regina, "You mean too much to me."

"Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Travis."

"Henry, he has to pay."

"The curse. It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake."

"But it will be something. I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. We can be happy. We can have everything."

"Not like this."

Just then Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Elsa and Neal showed up, "Hey Regina!" said Emma, "Get away from my son!"

"He's not yours," said Regina, "He's mine. And after I cast this," she showed them the rolled up scroll, "you'll never see him again."

"That's never going to happen," said Mary Margaret.

"If you want to kill Travis, you're going to have to go through us," said Elsa.

"Okay," said Regina. A ball of fire appeared in Regina's right hand. David pulled out his gun and a blue ball of magic appeared in Elsa's right hand.

Henry got between Regina and the others and said, "Stop!"

"Henry, get out of the way!" said Neal.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" said Henry.

"There's no way to get rid of it," said Regina, "You can't just blow it up!"

"Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her," said Emma.

"It's not just her!" shouted Henry, "It's everyone. Look what magic did to Travis." He looked at Regina, "Look what it did to you! It's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people," said Emma.

"Please. It's going to destroy my family," said Henry, "Help me get rid of it."

"I can't do that Henry," said Regina, "But there is something I can do." Regina dropped the scroll with the curse on it in the fireball in her hand. Then, extinguished the fireball. David lowered his gun and Elsa dissipated the ball of magic in her hand.

"Thank you," said Henry. Then, he went to Emma and they walked away. Leaving Regina alone by the well.

* * *

At the loft, Mr. Gold was on the phone, "Okay." He hung up the phone and looked at Travis who was sitting on his bed looking out the window, "That was your father. It seems that Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse. Which means my services are no longer required."

Mr. Gold turned to leave then Travis said, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live with yourself. Knowing all the bad things you've done."

"Well, you tell yourself you did the right thing. And if you say it often enough, one day you might actually believe it."

* * *

Regina went to answer her door and was shocked to see Travis standing there, "You," said Regina.

"Kill me," said Travis.

"What?"

"I've known you for over a year, Regina and I've read Henry's book. I know the kind of person you are and I know that you might have told Henry you're not going to kill me. But, I know that you won't stop until I'm dead and who knows who else could get killed. So… Let's just end this… Kill me…"

"Henry would never forgive me," said Regina, "But do you know what my problem is, Mr. Swan? I never learn from my mistakes." She reached into Travis' chest and pulled out his heart and looked at it, "Huh."

"What?"

Regina showed Travis his heart and there was a black spot in the middle, "Do you see that?"

"What did you do to it?" asked Travis.

"Oh, I didn't do that. You did it. You darkened it yourself."

"What?"

"And once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker. And darker. Trust me. I know."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Travis, "Do it. Crush it. Get it over with."

"And put you out of your misery? I don't need to destroy you. You're doing it to yourself. And along the way, you'll bring down that perfect little family of yours. And then Henry will be mine. You see, I can have everything." Then she shoved Travis' heart back in his chest, "Thanks to you. Now get off my porch." Then she went inside and slamming the door in his face.

Little did Regina or Travis know that Greg was hiding in the bushes outside Regina's house and he recorded the whole exchange on his cellphone.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	32. Selfless, Brave and True

AN: Another short chapter. But, that's only because I want to focus on Travis' story. We all know what happens in the other parts of the story. So, if I don't need it, I'm not going to include it. And Now on with the show…

Selfless, Brave and True

A few days later, Travis came down carrying a bag and saw his mom and dad having breakfast. "Good Morning," He said.

"Good morning," said Mary Margaret.

"Morning," said David.

"I made some eggs, but if you're craving something else, we can go to Granny's," Then, she saw her son carrying a bag, "Unless you have other plans."

"I thought I'd head out to the woods, actually," said Travis, "I need to think things through."

"Maybe we should go with you," said David.

"Dad... I need to do this alone. And you have things to do. I know you've been looking forward to working in the bean field."

"Yeah, Anton says we might have a crop soon."

"And once we do, we can go home," said Mary Margaret, "And none of what happened will matter. It will all be in the past."

"I used Regina to kill her own mother. I don't think going to the Enchanted Forest will erase that."

"Travis…"

"Mom… Please… Give me time…" Then he left.

Travis headed into the woods. He opened the bag and painted a target on a tree. Then, he took out a bow and quiver of arrows. He really didn't feel comfortable with sword. So, he thought that maybe he should try his hand at being an archer like his mother. He took out his iPhone and put his playlist on shuffle. The first song that came up was "The Devil Went Down To Georgia." by the Charlie Daniels Band.

Travis got a few shots in the target. But then one missed the target completely and few off in the woods. He took out his ear bud out of his ear and he heard a snap in the distance. He headed off in the direction of the sound and found his arrow broken on the path. Then he heard a bang in the distance. He followed the direction of the bang and came across an abandoned looking camper trailer. He opened the door and asked, "Anyone in here?" as he went inside.

"Just me," said a male voice.

Travis saw someone walking toward him. He saw the other half of his arrow stuck in the person's leg but there was no blood. Travis gasped when he saw that the man was made of wood, "August?" They sat down and started to talk, "Why are you still wood? Emma broke the curse."

"Not for me," said August, "When it lifted, I could move again, but I stayed like this. This is my own punishment, not the Queen's. I did this to myself."

"August, I'm so sorry," said Travis, "But you don't have to hide. There are a lot of people in Storybrooke who care about you... Emma, your father..."

"How is he? My papa?"

"He misses you."

"I know. But I can't let him see me like this... or Emma."

"Just think about it. They could all use you back. There's been a lot going on. Emma found Henry's father…"

August cut him off, "Wait. Emma and Neal? They're back together again?"

"Uh... uh, no. Actually, he's engaged to someone he met in New York," said Travis. He was surprised that August knew Neal's name.

August sighed, "I was hoping..." He sighed again, "That's my problem... hoping. Hoping that things can still work out. Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes that I made. But maybe some things you just don't come back from."

"No matter what you've done, you deserve a second chance."

"That's easy for you to say. You never had to worry about forgiveness, redemption. You've never needed it."

"August, it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come back to town with me. We'll find Marco..."

"You expect me to face him like this? A wood pile of failure?"

"Don't say that."

"You wanna help me? Leave. And don't tell anyone you saw me."

* * *

At Granny's Dinner, Greg was sitting in a booth eating a piece of apple pie. When Regina came up to him, "I hope you enjoy your pie. It's on me. I'm Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke," She sat down across from him, "I'm also Henry's mother."

"Oh, he... he's the cute little kid that was wandering through the woods. Right?" asked Greg.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for calling me about him."

"Yeah, no. No sweat. I... I have a soft spot for little kids in trouble."

"I'm... I'm fairly certain we haven't met before, but... you do seem oddly familiar."

"I don't see how that's possible, unless... h... have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?"

Regina Laughs, "I can't say that I have. Well, if there's anything you need during your stay here..." she got up, "Please don't hesitate to ask." Regina heads to the door. She runs right into Travis as he was coming in, "If I were you, I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley... blackened sole."

Travis saw Emma, Elsa, and Marco sitting at the counter. "Hey. What's up? Why the urgent phone call?" asked Emma.

"It's August. I found him," said Travis.

"My boy? He's alive?" asked Marco.

"Yes, but... he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge."

"What can we do?" asked Elsa, "Can we help him?"

"No. But I think I know someone who might be able to... Mother Superior."

"Yes. Yes, The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again. She must!" Then the four of them headed out the door while Emma put some money on the counter.

* * *

Mother Superior met them outside the convent, "I know about August. He came to me shortly after the curse broke and asked if I would return him to what he was."

"Why didn't you?" asked Emma.

"Because what he was is what he is," Mother Superior looked at Marco, "Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?

"Yes," said Marco, "It was the happiest day of my life."

"I told Pinocchio so long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. But I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. And that's why there's nothing I can do for him.

"It's true he's done some things he regrets," said Travis, "We all have. But shouldn't he have another chance?"

"If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own," said Mother Superior, "No one can force him, or it will not be true."

Elsa looked at Marco and saw he was worried, she said to him , "Don't worry, Marco. I know there's still hope for your son. There has to be."

Travis took Emma, Elsa and Marco out to the trailer. But when they got there they found August was gone again. As they walked back to town Emma's phone rang, "Emma Swan."

"Emma, it's August," said the voice on the other end.

"August."

"Listen to me. I have to warn you." Then the line when dead."

"August..." asked Emma, "Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know…" Emma looked at her phone. "August just called me from the station and now the lines dead. We better get back."

"Something tells me we better get Mom and Dad too," said Travis. Emma nodded and they headed back to town.

They stopped at the loft and got David and Mary Margaret along with Henry. Travis filled them in and David tried to call the station, "If August is still at the station, he's not picking up," said David as they got close to town hall .

Just then August burst out of the front door, "August!" said Emma. Then the group ran to him as August fell to the ground, "August!" Emma called again.

Marco helped Emma roll August onto his back and said, "My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, papa," said August.

"No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right."

August looked and saw "Emma."

"August," said Emma.

"Emma..." August strained to speak, "She's... She..." Then, August stopped talking and was now just a large wooden puppet.

"Oh, no," said Marco, as his voice braked, "Not again." Then he started to sob.

"August?" said Neal as he arrived on the scene, "What happened?"

"Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something," said Emma.

"He used his last dying breath to warn us," said Travis, "I will not let that be in vain."

"Brave... truthful... and unselfish," Henry said to himself. Then out loud he repeated, "Brave, truthful, and unselfish. Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope. We need The Blue Fairy."

"I'm here, Henry," said Mother Superior.

"What does Henry mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's. If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you're right. There's a chance I can do it again."

Marco looked up at her, "Please, I beg of you… Try."

Mother Superior pointed her wand and August. He was bathed in white light and in a flash he was transformed into a 7 year old boy. "Father?" he asked.

Marco stared to cry happy tears, "Pinocchio. Look. Look."

"I'm a real boy," said Pinocchio, "I'm a real boy!" Then father and son hugged and everyone around them smiled.

Just then Neal's fiancé, Tamara walked up, Neal looked at her and said, "Hi."

"It's... it's true," Tamara was stunned.

"Do better this time, Pinocchio," said Mother Superior, and she lightly tapped his nose with her finger.

"Pinocchio? That's..."

"Yeah," said Neal.

Emma stepped forward and asked the boy, "Pinocchio? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something."

Pinocchio thought for a moment, "I... I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise."

Then, Marco, Mother Superior and Pinocchio walked away. Then Emma, Travis, Elsa, Mary Margaret, David and Henry all hugged and they walked away. Neal looked at Tamara, "If you wanna head back to New York, I wouldn't blame you. I know this isn't what you signed up for."

"What I signed up for... is you," said Tamara, "I love you."

"I can't believe how lucky I was to have met you."

"We were both lucky."

* * *

A short time later, Travis were at Elsa's house having hot chocolate. Anna and Kristoff were out on a date so it was just the two of them, "How are you doing?" Elsa asked Travis, "We really haven't seen each other much the last week."

"No… No we haven't… and I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"It's OK… I understand."

Travis smiled, "Elsa… I have something that I have to tell you… But before I do, you have to promise you won't get mad."

"I promise."

Travis took a deep breath, "Last week, I went to Regina's house and confronted her."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"You promised not to get mad."

"I'm not mad."

Travis looked at the mug of cocoa in her hand, "Then why is your cocoa frozen solid?"

Elsa looked down and saw her mug of cocoa had frozen. She thawed her cocoa and then said, "What were you thinking? She could have killed you, Travis…"

"I know. That's why I went... so she would kill me."

"What?"

"I couldn't take the guilt over what I did to Cora. I could barely breathe. I told her to end it, and she ripped out my heart. And when she took it out, she showed it to me and it had started to blacken because of what I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because telling you makes things real, and I needed to believe it wasn't, that I could find a way to stop it, that redemption was possible."

"It is. Look at August."

"But it cost him everything."

Elsa hugged her boyfriend, "You are not him, Travis, and are defiantly not Regina. We'll find a way, to get rid of that darkens in your heart. I know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

Elsa put his hand over her heart and she hut his hand of it. "This does… And I know it better than anyone."

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	33. Second Star to the Right

AN: I'm skipping 'Lacey' because it's mostly about Gold and Belle. And I'm skipping "The Evil Queen" because it's mostly about Regina. But I'm taking a some scenes from each that I need for my story. And Now on with the show…

Second Star to the Right

David was driving Mary Margaret and Emma to the field outside of town, in David's truck. Travis and Elsa followed in the squad car. Emma got out of the truck and asked, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere? Why aren't you guys telling me what's going on? Why the secrecy?"

"Because you need to see it," said Elsa.

"Great. That always goes well for me. Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something-someone dangerous."

"Doesn't matter," said David.

"Why not?" asked Emma.

"Because of this," said Mary Margaret. They walked through a magical barrier, and in front of them was a field of magic beans.

Anton, the former giant walked up to them, "Emma."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. But she was stunned to see him and that he was a normal height, "Hey." She said.

"Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet."

"Beans," said Emma as she realized what was going on , "You're growing magic beans. That's what you were up to when I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We are telling you," said Travis, "We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best."

"Actually, you haven't seen me play darts," said Anton , "But, yeah, I do this pretty good."

"Um, Anton," said Emma, "don't take this the wrong way, but w-why-why are you so..."

"Small? Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it."

"Enough lollygagging!" said Leroy as he walked up to the group, "Back to it."

"Wow. Dwarves really like to work," said Anton, "It's great to see you, Emma."

Emma laughed a little, "You too." Then she thought about what was going on then looked at her parents, brother and her brother's girlfriend, "You want to use the beans to make a portal, to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me. What about Ogres and destruction and danger?"

"We can fix all that," said David, "We did it before, we can do it again."

"We can start over, Emma," said Travis.

"You wanna go too?" asked Emma.

Travis nodded, "After what I did to Cora, I think a fresh start is what I need to help me get over what I did." Travis took Elsa's hand and he smiled. She looked at him and smiled.

"It'll be good for all of us, the whole family," said David, "Henry and you."

"We're from there," said Mary Margaret, "You're from there."

"No, this world is.. my home," said Emma.

"And it's been nothing but cruel to you," said David, "If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending."

* * *

The next day, Emma and Travis were walking into Granny's Dinner and Emma bumped into Tamara as she was walking out, "Ohh! I'm so sorry." Emma started to help Tamara pick up her things, "I'm - He still hates mayo, huh?" She noticed that Tamara had a list of almost everyone in town and their real names.

"Avoids it like the plague," said Tamara, as she took the list and stood up.

Travis saw the list and asked, "How are you doing here in Storybrooke? I mean, it's a lot to take in."

"Understatement," said Tamara. The three of them laughed, "But, uh, I guess you two would know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I guess it's true," said Emma, "But we had Henry. He got us through it."

"Yeah. Right. Neal's doing the same for me."

"Even so, it's pretty crazy here," said Travis, "If the world found out about this place, do you know what that would mean for Henry or Neal?"

"Look, Travis, you don't have to worry. You can trust me."

"That's good to know."

"I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you," said Emma.

After Tamara left. Travis looked at his sister, "What's the superpower say?"

"She's the 'she'"

Emma and Travis went back to the loft and they told Mary Margaret what happened, "I'm telling you, Tamara is the "she" August was trying to warn us about."

"Emma! Shh!" said Mary Margaret.

"What? Don't "Emma" me!"

"Henry is upstairs. Look, I know this has been hard for you."

"No. This isn't about me. This is about August. He died trying to warn us about someone. A woman. "She". "

"Tamara has a list of people who live here and what their fairytale names are," said Travis, "Doesn't that worry you?"

"There could be a million different explanations for what you two saw."

"We don't know anything about her," said Emma, "And she lied to us. When she said we could trust her, she lied."

"Your 'superpower' has been known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when you're emotional."

"For the last time, I do not have feelings for Neal! That was over a decade ago! I'm over it!"

"Well, that may be," said Mary Margaret, "But if you tell Henry that you think his dad's fiancée may be up to something, then Henry's gonna think that there's a chance his parents could get back together. So keep it to yourselves. Please. Till you know something more," Then Mary Margaret left.

Emma and Travis turned saw Henry standing next to them, "So... we're back in business? I heard everything."

"I thought you were in the shower," said Travis.

"Exactly. Operation Cobra's back on. We're investigating Tamara, right?"

"Get your coat..." said Emma.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Henry were in Emma's bug staking out Granny's. Emma and Henry were in front Travis was in back, They were waiting for Neal and Tamara to come out, "Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse. This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name."

"What about Operation Tiger?" asked Travis.

"Why?"

"I don't know… It just sounds good?"

"I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight. Something like a praying mantis."

Just then they heard the door bells of Granny's front door, "Oh! Duck." said Emma. They all ducked down and they watched a man walked out of Granny's, "Oh. No, it's not them." They all sat back up.

"Stakeouts are fun," said Henry.

Emma took a bite of her donut, "Not usually. But this one? Yeah, kinda."

"I thought by now we'd be having adventures. Over there, you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows. This is cool, too."

"Is that still something you want?" asked Travis, "I mean, if there was a way to... go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Is there?" asked Travis.

"No, of course not."

"There _is._ A way back. The... a bean or something. The giant brought it, didn't he?"

Travis shook his head, "He's your kid, Emms… He definitely has some of your 'superpower' in him."

"That's awesome!" said Henry, "We could get, like, a castle... you, me, and Neal."

"Oh, hey, whoa. No way. That... we're not... that's not..."

"Duck!" They all duck down and saw Tamara and Neal walk out of Granny's, "Operation Praying Mantis is on."

Once Tamara and Neal, were safely down the street the three of them went into Granny's Bed and Breakfast and head up to Neal's room. Emma started to pick the lock, "Hang on. I almost got it."

"So once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding's off?" asked Henry.

"Henry... Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?"

"I mean, once he's single, it could happen. Thrown together, moonlight, wine..."

"Listen to me, Henry. I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she's with Neal, okay? Go. Go, go, go."

Henry went down the hall and around the corner while Emma finish picking the lock, "Ah! Yes!" she said as she and Travis went inside.

Henry went to follow. But, Travis stopped him, "Unh-unh! You got to be the lookout, remember?"

"But... but what do I do? Whistle?" asked Henry.

"No, that's too obvious," said Emma, "You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like..." Emma hit the door, "like, kick it like you're bored. Like..." she kicked the door twice, "Or, like, stumble into it," She stumbled into the door, "Like, 'oh, I'm... you know?' Just hit the door, okay?

"Hit the door."

"Yeah."

"Got it. Now go."

Emma and Travis went inside and started to search the room for evidence while Henry kept watch outside. But, they were coming up empty handed. As Emma walked across the floor she heard one of the floorboards creak, "Gotcha."

Just as she was going to lift up the board Neal arrived. As soon as Henry saw him he back to the door and hit it with his fist "Hey, Henry. What…" Henry hit the door again, "Oh, _hell_ no," said Neal as he walked up to the door, "I taught her that. Emma!" Then, Neal and Henry walked in.

Emma looked Neal and said, "So you weren't here, and the door was open, and we just..."

"Emma, what's... what's this about?" asked Neal.

"Tamara. We think she's playing you."

"She's playing me? How?"

"We think she's the "she" August was trying to warn us about. We didn't wanna tell you until we had proof."

"Oh," said Neal with a chuckle, "Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings... Are you two out of your minds?"

"He warned us about a woman," said Travis.

"Yeah, which covers half the world. You roped the kid into this? "

"She lied to me," said Emma, "Remember I had that thing with lies?"

"You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Neal," said Travis, "She's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are... whoever she's going to give that to that could blow this whole town wide open."

"I helped her make that list," said Neal, "It was to help her come to grips with this place. It's not easy, you know? I mean, she's trying to deal with it for me."

"Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that," said Emma, "Do I look like a jealous ex? Okay, maybe I'm crazy. But let's find out. There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine. I back off."

"Okay. Yeah, sure. What the hell?"

Emma knelt down to lift the floorboard but it wouldn't come up. She looked up at Neal, "A little help?"

"Oh. Right," said Neal knelt down next to her and lifted up the floorboard but there was nothing under it.

"Oh," was all Emma could say.

Neal took a deep breath, "Listen. I know Tamara being here is a little awkward...

"Don't," said Emma, "Henry, let's go." Then Emma, Henry and Travis left.

* * *

Back at the loft Emma, Travis and Henry were eating ice cream at the island.

"You know, I believe you about Tamara," said Henry.

"You should, 'cause I'm right," said Emma.

"And when we prove it, we can all go back to the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leroy, Mary Margaret and David headed to where the beans were being grown. They got out of David's truck and David said, "You know, when we get back, Leroy, we're going to need your help restoring the palace."

"It's in pretty bad shape," said Mary Margaret.

"Cosmetic or a total teardown?" asked Leroy.

"Burn down."

They walked through the barrier Mother Superior put up to hid the beans and they found all of the stalks were burned, "No," said David.

"What happened here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The beans... they're gone," said David, as he checked the stalks for a sign of any bean left behind but there wasn't one.

" _Nobody_ steals from a dwarf," said Leroy.

"Who would do this?" asked Mary Margaret.

* * *

They headed back to town and Mary Margaret called Emma, Travis and Elsa & told them what happened. They met Mary Margaret and David at the Mayor's office. David, Emma, Elsa and Travis went first with their guns drawn. They looked around and saw Regina wasn't there, "It's okay," called Emma, "She's not here."

Then Henry and Mary Margaret walked in, "When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right?" asked Henry.

"No," said Travis, "We just want the beans she stole from us." He walked over to the security alarm panel on the wall.

"I don't get it," asked Mary Margaret, "Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?"

"Especially when she's keeping the beans here," said David as he walked up to a small circular glass tank where a bean plant was but there were no beans on it

" _Was_ keeping them here. They're gone."

"Something's not right," said Elsa, "Regina would never leave evidence like this behind."

"Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke," said David.

"Without Henry? I don't think so," said Emma.

"What if something bad happened to her?" asked Henry.

"Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning," said Travis. He pressed a button and SECURITY OVERRIDE ENABLED appeared on the screen, "They used an override code to get in."

"Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?" asked Elsa.

"She wouldn't."

"You think someone else broke in and took the beans?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her," said Emma.

"So something bad _did_ happen to her," said Henry.

"We're gonna find her, Henry. I promise."

"There's only one person who could overpower Regina," said Elsa.

"Gold," answered David.

"He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend," said Travis.

"No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara," said Emma.

"Haven't you already gone down that road?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Maybe not far enough."

"Or, maybe it's time for you to let it go."

"August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don't think that was a coincidence."

"What if you're wrong?" asked David, "If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch."

"Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else. Travis, Elsa, go see Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina."

"Where are you going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Back to Tamara's room," said Emma.

* * *

Neal was in his room at the Bed and Breakfast when Emma got there. _"_ We need to search your room for real this time," said Emma.

"You wanna tell me what this is about, Sheriff?" asked Neal.

"Where's your fiancée?"

"She's on a run," said Neal, "What do you think she did this time?"

"Regina's gone missing," said Emma as she started to look in Neal's closet, "

"And you think she... You're still on Tamara? You've gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancé, she's not a kidnapper."

"Where'd she go running?"

"The same place she goes every morning—the woods,"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Couple of hours. Does it matter? She's training for a marathon."

Emma found sand on the closet floor, "If she runs in the woods, then why'd she track sand in here?"

"Maybe she likes to run along the beach instead. What does that prove?" asked Neal.

"That she lied to you. If she lied about this, you can bet that she's lied about other things too."

"Maybe she just likes to run on the beach."

"One way to find out."

* * *

Mr. Gold and Lacey, formally known as Belle, were having a drink in the backroom of Mr. Gold's shop when Travis and Elsa arrived. "Sorry to interrupt the party," said Travis.

"Well, I certainly don't remember inviting you two," said Gold, "We're closed."

"Not to us," said Elsa, "We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she may be in danger."

"Just the way I like her," said Gold, "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"I don't think so," said Travis, "Whatever your feelings about Regina are, you still owe me a favor."

Mr. Gold looked at Lacey, "Lacey, if you could excuse us, I have some business to attend to."

"Make it quick," she said. Then, she walked out.

Mr. Gold looked through his drawer and cabinet while talking to the three visitors, "I'm sure I can whip up something to find Regina, but tell me, why does the son of the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen?"

"Because I owe her, after what I did to Cora," said Travis.

"Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience." Mr. Gold showed them a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"What is that?" asked Elsa

"This is one of Regina's tears," said Mr. Gold.

"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?" asked Travis.

"Because I do. This spell, however, requires _two_ tears."

"You want one from me?"

"Well, just think of a dark moment, dearie, something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few." Gold held the bottle to Travis' cheek. Travis thought for a moment then a tear fell down his cheek and into the bottle, "Perfect," said Gold as she swirled it around, "Now, when you drop this into your eye, your will be connected to Regina wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see, whatever she feels, you'll feel."

"How long does the spell last?" asked Travis.

"Long enough to lead you to her. And with that, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Good-bye."

"Always a pleasure," said Travis, sarcastically. Then, Elsa and Travis left.

They headed back to the loft and they were sitting at the table. Elsa was holding the bottle, "You don't have to do this, you know. You've been through enough already."

"That's exactly why I do have to do it, Elsa," said Travis, "My heart has a dark spot because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her, if we can save her, maybe it'll help that spot get smaller."

Elsa sighed and used the dropper in the bottle to put a drop her boyfriend's eye. At first there was nothing. Then, Travis started to grown in pain. He couldn't see much but Regina was strapped down to a table somewhere and she was in tremendous pain. Travis started to scream and convulse. "TRAVIS!" shouted Elsa.

* * *

Neal and Emma were walking along the beach, "So, ah, where do you think she's hiding Regina, in a sandcastle?" asked Neal.

"They have to be somewhere," said Emma.

"Emma, you're letting your emotions getting in the way of your judgement."

"Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? W-What do want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me even once I was locked up?"

"Emma."

"That it didn't hurt? That you found Tallahassee with someone else?"

Just then, Tamera jogged up, "Neal?!"

"Hey!" said Neal.

"Hey. What are you doing down here?"

"We were, we're just—I thought you go running in the woods?"

"Yeah, I start in the woods but then I run along the beach. Is everything alright?"

"Regina's missing," said Emma.

"Oh my god. That's terrible," said Tamara.

"I thought maybe she was down here but I was wrong."

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all. See you later," said Tamara she gave Neal a kiss and continued her run.

"Emma..." said Neal, once Tamara was gone.

"I think I should go," said Emma.

"I wanted to go to jail for you."

"Neal."

"It kills me I let August talk me in letting you go."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, but I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just—I, I was too afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would never forgive me. 'Cause I never forgave myself. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret having left you. I'm sorry, Emma, for everything."

"Me too."

* * *

Back at the loft, Elsa was helping Travis recover from the effects of the spell, "Travis? Are you okay?" she asked.

"That was the pain I've ever felt," said Travis, "Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back."

"Could you see where she was or who was holding her?"

"No… all I remember is pain... and screaming."

"Concentrate. The smallest detail might lead us to her."

Travis closed his eyes, "My hands were strapped down, and my legs... It was cold and... It smelled weird, like... sardines?"

* * *

A short time later, Emma called Elsa while she and Neal walked at the docks, "So he didn't see anything?"

"Uh, not much," said Elsa, "He could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. He was strapped down. He said he could smell sardines."

Then, Emma looked and saw one of the buildings at the docks, Storybrooke Cannery Co. "Get down to the docks right now," she said. She hung up the phone and looked at Neal, "I was right. Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there, with Regina."

Emma and Neal headed inside the Cannery building. Emma had her gun drawn, "You sure you wanna be here?" she asked him.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone in this place."

"If something does go down with Tamara, I need to know you've got my back."

"Emma, if Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks, yeah, I got your back."

They heard something clatter on the ground they hide up against a pipe. Then they heard a door open. Emma and Neal moved forward they turned a corner just as Travis and Elsa turned a corner, with Travis, both of them had their guns drawn, "What the hell, guys?" asked Emma.

Travis handed her a walkie talkie, "Here. So that doesn't happen again."

"You guys take the basement," said Emma, "We'll search the main floor. Regina's gotta be here somewhere." Then they split up.

They searched for a while and Travis and Elsa found Greg torturing Regina with an electroshock machine. Elsa came in and fired a blast of her ice power at the machine, destroying it, "Don't move!" Greg knocked over the machine and ran out of the room.

Elsa started after him and Travis went to Regina. She looked very weak. Travis called out to Elsa before she could chase after Greg, "Elsa! Let him go… We need to help Regina, she doesn't look good…"

Elsa walked over and looked at the woman, "We've got to get her to Mother Superior,"

Travis pulled out his walkie talkie, "Emma? You gotta block the exits."

Neal and Emma were closing off all the exits, "Already on it. You guys all right?" asked Emma.

"We're fine. We found Regina, with Greg Mendell. He's coming your way."

"Greg Mendell," said Emma as she looked at Neal.

"So I was right. It wasn't Tamara," said Neal

Then Tamara came up from behind Emma and hit her on the head with a pipe, "Actually..." said Tamara as she picked up Emma's gun, "it was. I just had some help."

"What are you doing, Tamara?"

"I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal. It doesn't belong here. You more than anyone should understand that. It's a poison."

"You've been lying to me. How long have you been lying to me?"

"This is more important than any..."

"How long?!" shouted Neal.

"Since the beginning," said Tamara, "Since I spilled coffee on you."

"It wasn't an accident. You planned it all. None of it was real."

"Neal, you're a good man. I know that. So please try to understand. I had a job to do... an important one, one I think you can agree with."

"You never loved me."

"No."

"I can't let you leave here, Tamara," said Neal, as moved toward Tamara."

"Neal, please don't make me," said Tamara. Then, she shot him in the side and Neal fell to the ground. She walked up to him and pointed the gun at his head, "I'm sorry, Neal."

"You should be," said Emma kicked the gun out of Tamara's hand and the two women started to fight. The two women were pretty evenly matched but Emma got the upper hand and threw Tamara to the ground. Emma reached the gun and pointed it at Tamara, "It's over."

"No. It's not," said Tamara. She took a magic bean out of her pocket and threw it toward Emma. A portal opened so fast in the small hallway that Emma had to jump up and grab onto a pipe coming up from the floor, to keep from falling in. But the pipe wasn't attached to the ceiling so the pipe started to bend toward the portal and Emma had to continue to hold on to the pipe.

Tamara stood up and brushed herself off, "Bye." Then she left.

"Emma!" called Neal, as he took a hold of Emma and pulled her away from the portal, "I got you."

"We gotta get you to a hospital," said Emma. But just then, the wood floor broke beneath them and Emma grabbed Neal's hand before he fell into the portal, "Neal!"

"Emma!" said Neal, "You can't hold both of us!

"I'm not letting go of you," said Emma.

"You have to," said Neal.

"No, you're shot! If you fall through that portal, you'll die no matter what world you land in!"

"No, but, Emma, Henry needs you. He can't lose both of us. Don't make him grow up like we did."

Emma started to cry, "Then don't let go. I need you. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Neal. Then, he let go.

"No!" shouted Emma. Then a few moments later, the portal closed.

Travis and Elsa took Regina back to the loft and put her in Mary Margaret's bed. They called Mother Superior and she came right over. They called David and Mary Margaret who were watching Henry, they left him with Granny and Ruby and came home.

Mother Superior looked over Regina and took out her wand she waved her wand over the sleeping woman, "Now that the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay, given time and rest. Her magic will return."

Just then Emma returned to the loft, David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa came up to her, "What happened?" asked David. Emma just looked stunned, "What is it?"

"Where's Neal?" asked Travis.

"He's gone. She killed him," said Emma.

David and Emma sat down on the stairs and David said, "Emma. I'm so sorry."

"How... am I gonna tell Henry?" asked Emma.

David sat there wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed his daughter on the side of her head to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and Travis were tending to Regina. Regina stirred and was surprised to see Travis, "You... you saved me?"

"Yes," said Travis, "You really think I'd let you die? Despite our differences, we are all family."

"Where are they?" asked Regina as they looked around, "Where are Greg and Tamara?""

"They got away," said Elsa.

"So they still have it."

"Still have what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The trigger," said Regina.

"A trigger?" asked David.

"That will destroy Storybrooke."

"No," said Mary Margaret.

"I had a fail-safe built into the curse," said Regina.

"Then why were you carrying it around?" said Travis.

"She was gonna destroy us…" said Elsa.

"I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest," said Regina.

"And in the process, kill all of us," said Mary Margaret.

"You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon _me._ Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger."

AN: OMG! Did you guys watch 'Once Upon a Time' last night? I'll tell you that twist at the end of the first hour, did a number to my plans for Season 5. But, one of my reviewer friends came up with a new idea that might just work and you guys are going to love. Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	34. And Straight on 'Til Morning

And Straight on 'Til Morning

David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Travis arrived at the park so Emma could tell Henry about what happened to Neal. When they got there they saw Granny watching him while Henry was on a swing and Gold was watching him from a distance.

"Gold. What are you doing here?" asked David.

"Well, my son made it clear I'm to stay away from him, so I'm spending some time with my grandson instead," said Gold.

Travis looked at Emma, "Emma, it's okay. Why don't you talk to Henry, and we'll handle this."

Emma walked over to Henry and he said, "Emma."

"Henry, hey," said Emma.

"Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it's not good," said Travis.

"Not interested," said Gold.

"It's about your son," said Travis.

"Yeah, what about him."

"Tamara shot him," said David.

"What? He's dead?" asked Gold

"They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He's gone."

Gold was visibly shaken up, "Bae wasn't supposed to die."

"Greg and Tamara," said Travis, "they took something from Regina, a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke."

"If they activate it, it's a self-destruct," said Mary Margaret, " Everyone not born in this world will die."

"I know this is hard, but we need your help," said Travis.

"No," said Gold.

"They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?"

"They didn't kill my son. I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this—this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it."

"But... We'll die. You'll die!" said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I've made my peace with that," said Gold, and he walked away.

* * *

Regina was pacing the room and Elsa was watching when David, Emma, Travis and Mary Margaret returned with Henry.

"Henry!" said Regina.

"Mom!" said Henry. The two of them hugged when all of the sudden there was an earthquake.

"Regina, was that…" asked Travis.

"Yes. The diamond was activated," said Regina.

"So we're all gonna die," said Henry.

"You were born here, so you'll live."

"But.. I'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it," said Emma, she looked at Regina, "You did this, now make it stop."

"I can't, there's no way."

"WELL, FIGURE IT OUT!" Emma shouted, "It's your fault!"

"STOP!" shouted Henry, "I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together."

While Henry was talking, Hook slipped in unnoticed, "From the mouths of babes," he said, "I'd say the lad has a point."

David stepped up to Hook and punched him in the face, "That was for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell," said Hook

Travis drew his gun, "Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist."

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway," said Hook.

"No thanks to you," said Elsa, "Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it."

"We don't have time for this," said Emma, "We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life," said Hook, "So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it," said Regina, "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need," said David.

"The time for what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How?" asked Travis, "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"Well, I do. I can help," said Hook.

"Help yourself," said Emma, "You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to," said Travis, "I'll go with him and Dad, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" asked Hook.

"Just being clear."

"I'll take Elsa and Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time," said Emma, "Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans.

Mary Margaret and Henry got ready to leave when Regina came up to them, "Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you."

"I love you, too," they hug and then, Mary Margaret and Henry left.

"The things we do for our children..." said Hook.

* * *

David, Travis and Hook pulled up outside the Cannery, "Over there."

"Let's go," said David.

There was another earthquake. This one was much stronger, "Time's running out."

"Oh, is that what that means?" said Travis, sarcastically.

Once they were inside they started to search for Greg and Tamara, "So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you," said David, "Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?"

"Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you," said Hook.

They continued to walk and a few moments later they heard a noise, "Quiet," said Travis. David and Travis both pulled out their guns. The three of them hid behind some barrel.

David looked around the corner and he saw Greg walking up carrying a couple of bags, "The beans," said David as the three of them stepped out from their hiding place, "Give them to me."

Greg took out a small jar of beans, "You mean these?" he asked

Just then, Tamara appeared and shot David's gun out of his hand. Then she took off. David and Travis chased after Tamara, while Hook tacked Greg to the ground knocking the jar out of his hand breaking it. Then they started to wrestle for the last of the beans.

As Tamara tried to run from her pursuers, she tripped knocking the gun from her hands. As she got up, David and Travis closed in. But before they could do anything Greg jumped on top of them knocking them to the ground. Greg got up first as Tamara reached for David's gun. He stopped her before she could take it and said, "No, we got what we need." Then they took off.

David and Travis got up and started after them but Hook stopped them, "What are you doing?" asked Travis, "They've got the beans!"

"Not all of them," said Hook, "I snagged one." He showed David and Travis the bean and then put it in his pouch.

"Where are the rest?" asked David.

"Who cares? All we need is one." Travis tried to run after them but Hook stopped him, "Hey! Live to fight another day, mate!"

"I'm not your mate," said Travis. He took the pouch from Hook and they headed out of the Cannery.

* * *

Emma, Elsa and Regina were down in the mines below Storybrooke looking for the trigger, "I can feel it," said Emma, "It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air."

"Not the oxygen. The magic," said Regina. Soon, they reached where the trigger was. The trigger was a large diamond slowly turning in midair and glowing blue with magic flowing from the bottom to the grown, "There it is. Once it stops glowing, it's destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can."

"Won't be long," said Emma, "We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here."

"Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have."

There was a pause then Elsa said, "You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye."

"He knows I love him, doesn't he?" asked Regina.

"Regina, no. There has gotta be another way!" asked Emma.

"You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?"

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Regina, please..."

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina."

Emma and Elsa started to leave but Emma turned back to Regina, "Regina—" Regina didn't let Emma finish she put her hands next to the diamond and magic started to flow from her hands and into the diamond.

* * *

A short time later, a good portion of the population of Storybrooke was at Granny's when David, Travis and Hook returned, "We have the beans," said Travis.

"You did it?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah," said Travis with a smile.

Emma noticed David's shirt sleeve was ripped, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's... grazed. It's fine," said David.

"Okay. Let's get going. Henry?"

Henry stepped forward, "Wh—where's my mom?"

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..."

"But what?"

"She won't survive."

"No. No."

"Henry, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you to safety."

"But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!"

"This is what she wants. We have a way out. We have to take it."

"We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?"

"The Wraith!" said Mary Margaret.

"What?"

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work."

"It could."

"Yeah," said David.

"It's too risky," said Emma, "No one will go along with it."

Archie stepped up, "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Thank you, Archie," said Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "This is what we should do."

"And will do," added David.

"Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Emma hugged Henry, "I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did." Just then there as a loud boom and another stronger earthquake, "This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

Travis stood up, "We could do that. But, Emma, Everyone's right we can't let Regina sacrifice herself for us. I killed her mother to save us, Regina shouldn't have to die for the same cause."

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy way," said Travis, "It was a mistake. I'm sure there were other ways we could have defeated her. They would have been harder but in the end it would have been better that killing her." He closer to his sister, "Emms… If we don't try this then we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma thought for a moment, "Okay," said Emma.

Travis tossed Emma the pouch with the bean but Hook intercepted it, "You're all mad." Emma and Travis tried to get it back, but he blocked their attempts, "I can live with myself."

"Give it back."

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

"We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone."

Hook thought for a moment then handed her the pouch with the bean, "Quite passionate, Swan." The group started to leave, "So, why are you really doing this?"

"The kid just lost his father today. I'm not letting him lose a mother too."

"His father? Who's Henry's father?"

"Neal."

"Baelfire?"

"Yeah."

Outside Granny's Elsa and Travis were about to reach the sidewalk when she stopped him, "Travis… I want to go with Anna and Kristoff. They are heading back to my house… If this doesn't work… I want to be with my sister… My parents would want it that way…"

Travis smiled and nodded, "I understand." He hugged her and the two of them kissed, "I love you…"

Elsa smiled with a tear in her eye, "I love you too…"

"Don't worry," said Travis with a smile. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Everything will work out. I promise… and I always keep my promises…"

* * *

David, Emma, Travis, Henry and Mary Margaret walked into the mine. Regina was still standing there slowing the trigger. Regina saw them walk in, "What are you doing here?" asked Regina.

"You were willing to die to save us," said Travis, "That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes."

"We're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void," said David.

"No. You don't know that it'll work," said Regina.

"We have to try," said Mary Margaret.

"Everybody, step aside," said David, as he moved everyone out of the way.

Emma took out the pouch, and opened it. But she didn't do anything, "Emma?" asked Travis.

"It's empty," said Emma as she turned back, to her family, "Hook."

"I can't contain this much longer," said Regina.

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret and David, "Mom... Dad..." The three of them along with Travis hugged.

Henry went over to Regina and she said, "I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not."

Just then a light bulb went off in Emma's head. She walked up to Henry and Regina, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." Henry, Travis, Mary Margaret and David stood back. Emma then stood across from Regina. She put her hands next to the diamond and magic started to flow from her hands into the diamond. It looked like it was going to work then there was a blast of magic knocking back Emma and Regina and knocking out Henry, Travis, Mary Margaret and David.

Everyone started to come to a few moments later. David looked around and smiled, "We're alive!"

"Ha ha," said Travis he helped David get Mary Margaret to her feet.

Mary Margaret saw her daughter was still on the ground, "Emma?" she and David helped Emma to her feet.

Travis went over to Regina to help her, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Regina, as she got to her feet.

Travis smiled, "Good."

Regina went over to the now powerless diamond and picked it up, "We did it," said Emma.

"Yes, we did," said Regina.

"Gotta hand it to Henry," said David, "He's right about a lot of things."

"Yes, he is," said Travis, "Isn't that right, kid?" he turned and saw that Henry wasn't there, "Henry?"

"Henry?" called Regina. Then the five of them started back out of the mine to try to find Henry.

"Henry?" called Emma. Then she saw something on the mine cart track ahead of them.

"Emma, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma picked up the object. It was Henry's backpack, "They took him," was all she could say.

The five of them ran to the docks trying to track down Greg and Tamara, "Emma, you don't even know where you're going," said Mary Margaret.

"Doesn't matter," said Emma, "I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to."

Then they saw Greg and Tamara each holding onto one of Henry's arms. They were standing by the edge of the dock. Greg saw them and threw something into the water. Then a green whirlpool opened up in the harbor, "The last bean," said Regina, "They've opened a portal."

"Henry!" shouted Emma.

"Henry!" shouted Travis. The five of them ran toward them but it was too late. Greg and Tamara jumped into the portal taking Henry with them.

"No! No! No!" shouted Emma as they reached the edge. Travis and David held her back to keep her from jumping in after them "We have to follow them! There has to be a way!"

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" said Regina.

"I don't care!" said Emma.

"Without it, there's no way to follow."

"There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry!"

Just then Mr. Gold and Belle walked up, "They've taken Henry?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Travis, "You're the Dark One. Do something."

"Gold, help us," asked Emma.

"There's no way," said Gold, "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it? He's gone forever?" said Regina, "I refuse to believe that."

Just then Belle saw something in the distance, "What is that?" There was a ship coming into the harbor.

"Hook," said Emma.

While they were waiting for the Jolly Roger to come in. Travis called Elsa to make sure she was OK and to let her know what was going on. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were there when the ship docked, "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Emma as Hook walked of the ship.

"Helping," said Hook.

"Well, you're too late," said Travis.

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself," said Emma.

Hook held out the pouch with the bean, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

"Enough waiting around, let's go," said Regina.

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town," said Hook.

"We already did," said David.

"We need to get Henry," said Elsa, "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them," said Hook.

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" asked Regina.

"Leave that to me," said Gold, "I can get us to where we need to go."

"Well, let's do it," said Mary Margaret.

Everyone started to go up the gangplank. Except Anna and Kristoff. Elsa turned and saw them standing on the dock. "Aren't you coming?"

Anna shook her head, "No… You guys go… Kristoff and I'll help keep down the fort."

"You sure?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded. The two sisters hugged and then Elsa went on board. Then, Anna and Kristoff walked away.

Mr. Gold looked at Belle, "Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here."

"No. Why? I wanna help," she said.

"The town is no longer safe."

"What?"

"What?" said David, as he started up the gangplank behind them.

"Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone," said Mr. Gold, " Others will follow."

"No. We can't leave people in danger," said David.

Mr. Gold took out a small sheet of paper and handed it to Belle, "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

"Then how will you find your way back to me?" asked Belle. Mr. Gold looked at David and David got on board, "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy. The boy is my undoing, but he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He's gone, and I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye."

"I understand, but I also know that the future isn't always what it seems," said Belle, "I will see you again." They kissed then Belle stepped away, "Baelfire would be very proud of you."

Belle then walked away.

Once Mr. Gold was on board he walked up to Hook, "So, are you done trying to kill me."

"I believe so," said Hook.

"Excellent. Then you can live." Mr. Gold waved his hand as a blank globe appeared next to him. He pricked his finger on the top of the globe. He dropped a drop of blood onto the globe and a map of an island appeared.

"Where is that?" asked Regina, "Where did they take Henry?"

"Neverland," said Hook.

Everyone got ready by grabbing a rope that was attached to the ship and holding on tight. Emma gave Hook the bean. Then he threw it into the harbor and a giant portal formed. Hook turned the ship away from the docks and it started to head for it, "So who are we up against?" asked Travis, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive," said Mr. Gold, "They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" asked Emma.

"Someone we all should fear."

The Jolly Roger then sailed to the edge of the portal and started down the whirlpool. Once the ship was gone the portal closed and the water was still.

AN: And that brings us to the end of Season 2. I would like to thank all of you great readers and reviewers. You guys make this a lot of fun. I never expected so many people to enjoy this crazy thing. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	35. The Heart of the Truest Believer

The Heart of the Truest Believer

Everyone on board the Jolly Roger was holding on tight as they travelled through the portal. They reached the other side and flew out of the portal like a breaching whale. Once the ship was steady, everyone looked around. It was a fairly quiet night there was a little wind and the sea was fairly calm. Emma saw the land mass in front of them, "Is that it?!" she asked

"Aye, Neverland," said Hook.

A short time later, Regina was standing near the helm of the ship, and she noticed the ship was slowing down. She looked over at Hook and asked, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!"

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen," said Hook, "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..."

"What irony?"

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumpelstiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

"I hope not, or we've wasted our lives."

Emma was standing along the starboard side railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David walked up to her and Mary Margaret said, "What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't," said Emma, "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom…"

"I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and…"

"You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you and Travis growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now," said David, "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?" asked Emma.

"It's who we are."

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!"

"No. No, we found you."

"And lost Henry! And Neal, and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't," said Mary Margaret, "We'll find him."

"No, you won't," said Mr. Gold voice. They turned and saw Gold standing by the helm in his old Rumpelstiltskin outfit.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" said Hook.

"I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together," said Travis as he and Elsa walked up from the bow of the ship.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Emma.

"Because I want to succeed," said Gold

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?"

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bondsperson, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." Gold spun his cane and then it fell to the deck and he disappeared leaving his cane behind.

Emma went below deck to get ready and Hook went below to talk to her. He left David and Mary Margaret at the helm. A short time later, there was a bang and the whole ship shook, "What in the world?" said Travis.

Soon there were more thumps and bangs, David and Mary Margaret were having trouble controlling the ship, "What the hell are you two doing?!" asked Regina.

"Trying to keep it steady!" said Mary Margaret

"Hold on!" said David.

Just then Hook and Emma came up from below, "Prepare for attack!" said Hook, as he took back the wheel.

"Be more specific."

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it!" said Hook as he fought the wheel.

There was a strange screeching as Emma and Travis looked over the side, "What's out there? A shark?!" asked Emma

"A whale?!" asked Travis.

"A kraken?" said David, as he took a lantern and looked in the see below.

Travis wasn't sure but he thought he could see a human face, "Worse," said Hook, "Mermaids."

"Mermaids?!" asked Elsa, as the screeching continued.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant."

"You think?" said Regina.

"I'll try and outrun them," said Hook.

"How many of them are there?!" asked Travis, as he watched the mermaids smash the side of the ship with their tails.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" David went to the stern and loaded the cannon and started to open fire on them.

"Emma! Travis!" said Mary Margaret as she moved to the bow.

The two of them followed their mother and Travis asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Fishing."

The three of them picked up a large heavy net and threw it overboard. David continued to fire on the mermaids while Mary Margaret, Emma and Travis held onto the net. Mary Margaret looked over the side, "We caught one!"

"One?" said Regina, "There are dozens of them… Enough of this." Regina then sent a barrage of fireballs into the water scaring the mermaids away, "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them!" said Travis, "What about that one?!"

Regina used her magic to bring the mermaid on board, said Hook, "Get that thing off my ship!"

"No," said Regina, "Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook," said Travis, "Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why."

"How?" asked Elsa, "By torturing her?"

"Well, if need be. Sure," said Regina.

The mermaid grabbed a conch shell off of her waist and blew into it like a horn, "What the hell is that?" asked Travis.

"A warning," said the mermaid. Then they all heard a clap of thunder, "Let me go... Or die."

"What is this?" ask David as he grabbed the conch shell ,"What did you do?!"

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell us," said Regina, "Or we make you tell us."

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm all out of fish food."

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk," said Hook, "You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars."

"Of course they are," said Emma.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan," said Elsa, "If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us," said Regina.

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you," said the mermaid, "You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go."

There was more of thunder and bolts of lighting, "What the hell?!" said Travis.

"It's a storm," said Hook, "She called it. Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage."

David grabbed a sword and put the blade at the mermaid's neck, "Stop the storm. Then we let you go." The mermaid shook her head with a big grin on her face. David then went around behind the mermaid and got ready to slit her throat.

Regina laughed, "That's more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch."

The mermaid gasps and whimpers. David looked up and saw the shocked looked on his wife's face then releases the mermaid and stepped away, "No. We're not barbarians."

"What we're going to be is dead," said Emma as the storm got closer.

"Hold on!" said Hook, "I'm gonna turn her around. I've outrun many a storm."

"Make it stop or die," said Regina.

"We are not killers!" said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, you are," said the mermaid, "And you've brought this death upon yourselves."

"This is why we should free her!"

"That feel-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest," said Regina, "but this... this is Neverland."

"Keep your grip, pirate!" shouted Travis.

"It wasn't me, mate! It was the ship! We're taking on water!" said Hook

"Now may I resume killing her?!" asked Regina.

"No!" shouted David, Mary Margaret, Elsa and Travis.

"You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us," said Mary Margaret.

"Look, the queen is right," said Hook, "They've already tried killing us."

"Stop! That's enough!" said Elsa, "We need to think this through!"

"I already have," said Regina. She waived her hand and the mermaid turned to wood, "There. That should stop the storm."

"Regina! What did you do?!"

They all looked forward and saw a giant tidal wave looming over them.

"No." said Regina.

"What have you done?!" shouted Travis.

They all grabbed onto a rope and held on tight as the Jolly Roger climbed the wave and water poured over the deck.

Once they cleared the wave Hook and Emma made their way to the wheel and tried to get the ship under control, "I thought you said you could outrun a storm!"

"This isn't a storm," said Hook, "It's bloody damnation!"

Mary Margret looked at Regina, "Why would you do this?"

"You're going to blame me?" asked Regina.

"Well, you did turn the mermaid into wood!" said Elsa.

"I did something about it, which is more than what either of you can say!"

"Undo your spell!" said Mary Margaret, "Bring back the mermaid!"

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?!" asked Regina.

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!"

"You're such a naive princess!"

"And you are such a..." Then Mary Margret punched Regina.

"Huh. Is that your best?" asked Regina with a laugh.

"Not even close! I am so tired of you ruining my life!"

"I ruined your life?"

"Hey!" said David.

Then, Regina punched Mary Margaret and they started to fight. Elsa tried to separate the two women but she wasn't having much luck. She ended up trying to defend herself from the two women's punches.

David went to help her but Hook stopped him, "Hey, let the slags go. I need you at the mast."

"Don't call my wife a slag!" said David. Then, he hit Hook in the gut.

"Or my mother!" said Travis, as he hit Hook in the Jaw.

Emma was left alone to keep the ship under control. "Stop it!" Then, she realizied what was going on, "It's not the mermaid. It's us!" then she shouted, "If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die! Don't you see we're causing the storm?!" But, her words fell on deaf ears as the fight continued, she jumped on the railing and grabbed a rope to keep her steady, "Hey! Stop! You need to listen to me!" But still no one was paying attention to her. So, she got ready to dive off the side of the boat.

David and Travis saw her and they both shouted, "Emma!"

Emma dove in and then Mary Margaret saw her, "Emma!"

They fight came to an end as they all ran to the side to see if they could spot Emma in the water. Then a line snapped with a metal pulley attached it headed into the water and hit Emma in the head.

"Emma!" called Mary Margaret when Emma didn't surface.

"Idiot!" said Regina.

"Regina, get her up here!" shouted Travis.

"I... I... I can't! Not in this storm. I... I can't even see her. I'll just bring up water and half her leg."

David climbs up on the railing and got ready to dive in, "Wait!" said Hook.

"She'll drown!" said David.

"And so will you! Let me help," said Hook. He picked up a rope and handed it to Mary Margaret and Regina, "Here, tie him."

David slipped the loop of the rope over his head and around his waist. Then, he dove in. Mary Margaret, Regina, Travis, Elsa and Hook could only watch and wait. Soon, David's head resurfaced, "He has her! Pull!" said Travis.

The five of them on deck started to pull. Hook put the rope through a pulley, "I've got it." Hook then started to pull the rope and Soon, David had his arm around the railing and Travis and Mary Margaret help pull David and Emma back on board. Travis and Mary Margaret laid Emma on the deck and she was unconscious. Mary Margaret held her head in her arms. Travis looked at his sister and said, "Emma?"

But there was no response, "No," was all Mary Margaret could say.

But then Emma started to spit and cough up seawater. She looked up at the moon coming through the clearing clouds, "I told you," she said.

A short time later they all arrived at Neverland by a dingy. As they walked up the beach, Regina said, "We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" asked Emma, "Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe... not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me," said Hook.

Emma ignored Hook's comment, "We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her? With him?" asked David as he pointed at Regina and Hook, "No, Emma, we have to do this the right way.

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are... a hero, a villain, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, 'savior'?" asked Regina.

"I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way," said Emma. She drew her sword and headed into the forest. David and Mary Margaret followed. Then, Travis and Elsa and finally Hook and Regina.

AN: This chapter was one of the hardest I had to write. It was so hard to find spots to put Travis and Elsa. I hope you guys think it was OK. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	36. Lost Girl

Lost Girl

David, Emma, Travis, Elsa, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina were walking through the Neverland jungle, "The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead," said Hook.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" asked Travis.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your nephew."

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," said Regina.

"Where?" asked Hook, "Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right," said Emma, "Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen."

"Here," said Mary Margaret as she handed Emma a canteen, "You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret," said Emma, as she took a drink.

"You know, 'Mary Margaret' is a bit formal. You could call me 'Mom' if you want. You've done it before."

"That was...back when we…"

"...we were about to die. Oh, no, I get it." Then the two women caught up with the rest of the group.

David was cutting down branches blocking their path, with his sword. There was a patch of thorns in front of them and was about to cut them when Hook stopped him, "No." David tried to cut it again and Hook stopped him again, "No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns," said David.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook pointed to the right side of the thorns.

"We'll go this way," said David as he pointed to the left side of the thorns. He walked off and Mary Margaret, Regina and Elsa followed.

Emma and Travis started to follow and Hook said, "Your father's a distrustful fellow."

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys," said Travis.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either," said Emma.

"What possibly gave you that idea?" asked Hook.

"Every story we ever heard as a child," said Travis.

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather."

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," said Emma, then she and Travis walked forward.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?"

"Up here!" called David, "We made it."

They reached the lookout point and saw nothing but jungle and very tall rocky peaks, "Pan's lair should be just...right..." said Hook as he scanned for Pan's lair.

"Where? All I see is jungle," said Regina.

"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook took out his telescope, "It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

Regina sighed, "So this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle," said David.

"Not exactly," said Hook, "The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" asked Regina.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes."

Hook walked away and the others followed. Mary Margaret and Travis were about to step away when they saw Emma standing there looking at The Dark Jungle.

"You okay?" asked Travis.

"Regina's right," said Emma, "Henry's out there somewhere."

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him."

"I know. I just hope we're not too late."

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned," said Mary Margaret, "It is never too late."

The group settled in and made camp. They rested for a while but Emma woke them up and told them about an encounter she had with Pan. He gave her a blank piece of parchment. He told Emma that there was a map on the parchment but she would only be able to read it when she stopped denying who she really was. Travis, David and Mary Margaret went to go look for Pan while Emma, Hook, Regina and Elsa stayed at camp, "He so likes his games," said Hook

"What game? There's nothing there," said Regina.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is."

"Great," said Emma, "So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing."

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" asked Elsa.

"Because he doesn't need to," said Hook, "This whole island's his trap."

Just then Travis, David and Mary Margaret came back to camp, "There's no sign of him anywhere," said David.

"Any luck with the map?" asked Travis.

"Don't hold your breath," said Regina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emma.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love," said Hook, "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate," said David.

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina," said Elsa.

"If you use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces," said Travis.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," said Regina.

"Well, I'm not," said Emma, "If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great," said Regina.

"She'll get there," said Mary Margaret, as Regina stepped away. She looked at Emma and said, "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

Emma went back to looking at the map. She sat down on a rock looked at the parchment, "My name is Emma Swan," she said.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that," said Hook.

"Don't hold anything back," said Mary Margaret.

"I'm Travis' twin sister. I'm Henry's mother," said Emma, "I used to live in Boston, and I was a bail bondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke."

"That election was a sham," said Regina, "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love," said Emma, "I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse."

Then David spoke up, "And you were able to break the curse because you're the..."

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it," said Mary Margaret.

"Say what?" asked Hook.

"The 's' word," said Regina.

"I'm the savior," said Emma. But nothing happened the parchment was still blank, "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"Don't worry," said Travis, "We'll figure it out."

"No, you won't," said Regina as she grabbed the parchment out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" said Emma.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina held the parchment in one hand and waived her other hand over top of it.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea," said David.

"For once I agree with the prince," said Hook. David looked at him, "Well, I told you we're getting along."

The parchment started to glow, "What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked Regina.

"The locator spell," said Regina, "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." The parchment then lifted off of Regina's hand and slowly started to fly into the jungle.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all," said Hook.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" said Travis.

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader," said Regina, "Lead."

* * *

The group made their way through the jungle as they followed the map, "Ready to thank me?" asked Regina.

"Actually, yeah," said Emma.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now," Then Regina stopped, "Wait He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness."

David stepped forward and pulled out his sword, "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" Then he walked forward with Regina following.

"Careful," said Hook, "He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook then started walking again.

"Hey," said Mary Margaret as she stepped next to her daughter, "We can do this. You can do this."

* * *

They continued walking and they came upon what looked like an abandoned camp, "No one's here," said Travis, "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes," said Regina, "Blame me...again."

Then Emma saw someone standing with their back to them, "Guys...Hold on," The person had on Henry's clothes, "Is that...Henry!"

Then the figured turned and it wasn't Henry. It was Peter Pan, "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," said Hook.

"Give Henry to me," said Henry.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Then, a group of boys appeared around the group. It was The Lost Boys. They were armed with bow and arrows.

"Watch out for their arrows," said Hook, "They're laced with dreamshade." The Lost Boys started to open fire. David blocked arrows with this sword. While Mary Margaret and Travis opened fired with arrows of their own.

Elsa was using her ice powers to deflect arrows. Travis looked and saw a Lost Boy taking aim at Elsa's back, "Elsa!" said Travis as he pushed Elsa out of the way. His jacket got torn by the arrow tip as they fell to the ground.

"Travis!" shouted Elsa, when she saw what happened.

"I'm fine," said Travis.

Regina used her magic to stun some of the boys while Hook battled with Pan's second in command, Felix. "It's been a while, Captain," he said.

"Not long enough," said Hook, "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Emma ran toward Pan pushing boys aside as they charged at her. One boy tackles her and they roll down the hill. When they stop she pins the boy down and yells at him, "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" she stared at the boy and she realized something. Then she quickly stood up.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked Mary Margaret.

Pan whistled and the Lost Boys assembled around him, "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Then Pan and the Lost Boys went running into the Jungle, whooping as they went.

* * *

The group headed back to the camp and Mary Margaret and David walked up to Travis as he looked at Travis' torn jacket, "You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" asked Mary Margaret.

Travis smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We think we have bigger issues," He said as they walked over to Emma.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, "Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moments where we thought we couldn't prevail."

"She's right," said David.

"Guys, not now. Please," said Emma. Then she walked away.

"Emma, wait," said Travis, as he went to follow her.

Mary Margaret stopped him, "Let me talk to her…" Travis nodded and Mary Margaret walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat next to her, "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Emma, "We had our chance and we lost-I lost."

"Then you have to keep fighting."

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon."

"And you are a—"

"What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!"

Then, Mary Margaret got an idea, "Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why?"

"'Cause he was...just a boy."

"No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop? Why?"

"Because when I looked at his face, I saw me."

"Go on."

"That look in his eyes..." Emma took a deep breath and continued, "the despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause..." Emma's voice started to break, "she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand...why they gave her up."

"And then you found us. It was too late."

"It's just, on this island...I-I don't feel like... a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan."

Mary Margaret looked down and said, "Emma."

"What?"

"Look."

Emma looked at the paper and a map of the island appeared on it, "What happened?" she asked as she picked it up.

"You accepted who you are."

Emma thought about it and looked at her mother, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that."

Emma and Mary Margaret then went up to the others, "The map is working," said Emma, "We know where Henry is."

"Where?" asked Regina.

Emma handed the map to Hook and he looked at it, "Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," said Emma.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Regina.

"Well, the terrains not easy," said Hook, "There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare," said David, "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed," said Emma, "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" asked Regina.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right," said Regina, as she walked off.

Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa walked away to get ready. Hook looked at Emma, "Excellent show of patience, luv. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy." He took out his bottle of rum and opened it.

"I hope so," said Emma. He offered it to Emma, "Is rum your solution to everything?" she asked.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." Hook took a drink, "Mmm. Hmm?" He handed her the bottle she took it and took a drink. Then he asked her, "So just how did you unlock the map?"

"I did what Pan asked."

"And just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Emma as she handed him the bottle.

"Perhaps I would," said Hook. Then Emma walked away.

Meanwhile, Travis walked away from camp on his own. He took off his jacket and then he looked at his right side where the arrow caught him. He saw that it wasn't just a scrape. It was a deep gash. Needless to say he was very worried.

AN: Hope all of my readers who live in America had a great Thanksgiving. As you can see Travis is the one who is poisoned instead of David. Don't worry, I'm not going to switch Elsa in for Mary Margaret. They are different people and I want to do something a bit different. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	37. Quite a Common Fairy

Quite a Common Fairy

Before they started on their trek through the jungle Travis pulled Elsa aside. Travis lifted his shirt and showed her the gash. Black veins were starting to creep from it. Elsa gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you OK?"

"Yeah," said Travis. Then, he put his shirt back down, "For now… But, if Hook was right…"

"We have to tell the others…"

"No. We have to focus on finding Henry. But, I couldn't hide it from you, I love you too much to hide this from you…"

Elsa and Travis hugged then rejoined the others.

* * *

Travis, Elsa, David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret were walking through the Dark Jungle making their way to Pan's camp, "How much further?" asked Regina, as she looked around.

Emma took out the map as the group came to a stop, "We should be getting closer to Pan's lair. We are on a straight line course." She looked at the map and watched as the X marking Pan's lair moved to another spot on the map, "Son of a… How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" asked Elsa.

"You got us lost," said Regina.

"No, she didn't," said Hook, "It's the camp. Pan's moving it. "

"He's playing tricks on us," said David.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" asked Travis.

"So, this whole track has been for nothing?" asked Emma.

"I told you walking was idiotic," said Regina, "If I could just use some magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry. "

"We don't know where the camp is," said Mary Margaret, "Have you even been listening?"

"Pan'll have shields against magic," said Hook, "I fear such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking."

"Well then, what's your idea?" asked Regina, "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who?" asked Travis, "Because I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about," said Hook, "She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in. "

"You mean fairy dust," said Travis.

"No, pixie dust," said David, "It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait," said Emma, "A fairy? Tinker Bell?"

"Do you know her?" asked Hook.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

"That's a bad idea," said Regina, "Mark my words—this Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

* * *

As the group continued to walk, Regina went up to Emma, "Emma. There is another way."

"Is there?" asked Emma.

"Magic."

"Didn't we just go through this?"

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours. "

"I'm not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price."

"Sometimes not using it comes with a price too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan."

"What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life. "

Mary Margaret heard the conversation and jointed the two of them. Then Regina said, "I'm aware of that."

"Look, I know you don't like this plan," said Emma, "Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find Tinker Bell. "

"Do you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?"

"My boyfriend? Hook? "

"What's your problem?" asked Mary Margaret, "She just lost Neal."

"I'm sorry," said Regina, "I'm just worried about Henry."

TUAT

A short time later, as the group continued. Hook went up to Travis. "How did she take it?"

"What?" asked Travis.

"I saw what happened to you, mate," said Hook, "And I saw you and Elsa walk off before we left camp. Let me see."

Travis looked around to make sure no one else was nearby, "The arrow barely nicked me." He lifted his shirt and the wound was slowly getting worse.

"I'm sorry, mate," said Hook.

"Do you know how long?"

"Days. Weeks at most. You won't see summer. It's really bad, mate. You did the right thing and told her… I ask you again… How did she take it?"

"She took it well," said Travis as he put his shirt down.

"You should tell the others too," said Hook.

"No."

"Well, you have to."

"Maybe I don't."

"How's that?"

"Pixie dust. Is it as powerful as my dad says it is?"

"Aye, indeed, it is."

"Then let's get her and that dust."

* * *

A little while later, Regina was bringing up the rear. She stopped near a fallen log and cleared he throat. Emma noticed. She stopped, turned around and said, "Hey."

"Hey," said Regina.

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching. I'll wait."

"What did you do to her?" said Emma, with a frown.

"What?" asked Regina, "Why would you assume I did something?"

"You've met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest? What did you do, kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel. Okay… we have a complicated history.

"I knew it.

"You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry," said Regina as she sat down on the log.

"Operation Henry?" asked Emma.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because- "

"He'd call it that."

"He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do."

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell. "

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Regina sighed and shook her head, "What I always do." Then Emma walked away.

* * *

They reached Tinker Bell's hideout. A treehouse high up in the canopy. Hook went in first. He looked around, "No one's home. Come on up."

Travis came in and started looking for the pixie dust, "Where would it be?"

"She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry.

Then Emma came in, "It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place. "

Elsa was next. Then, Mary Margaret who followed by David "I thought a tree house would be more cheerful," said Elsa.

"Where I used to live," said Emma, "That's it."

Mary Margaret looked around, "Because it's just a place to sleep."

"What would you know about that?"

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once."

"You did?" asked Travis.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The real question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Guys, I've found something," said David, "It's a handkerchief."

"That's Regina's," said Mary Margaret as she took it from her husband, "How did it get here?"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina," said Emma.

"But, if she's been watching her—" said Elsa.

"We're in the wrong place," said Hook.

"Regina," said David. Then they all stared down the ladder.

* * *

They got to where Emma left Regina and found her gone. Hook led them to a cave where he thought Tinker Bell might be hiding with Regina. As they were walking up, a woman with blond hair dressed in black was walking out. It was Tinker Belle. Everyone drew their weapons and Emma asked, "Where's Regina?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tinker Bell.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

Just then Regina walked out of the cave, "I'm fine."

"Do you mind lowering those?" asked Tinker Bell, "You might stick me. But I'll take you down."

"She's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"Is she going to help us?" asked Hook.

"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook," said Tinker Bell.

"Lady Bell."

"She's not gonna help us," said Regina.

"Why not?" asked Elsa.

"Tink," said Hook, "after all we've been through together… Little assistance. "

"She doesn't have any magic," said Regina.

"No pixie dust?" asked Travis.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" asked Emma.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me," said Tinker Bell, "And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful."

"But you know where Pan is?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that," said Elsa, "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" asked Emma.

"Maybe," said Tinker Belle, "Why should I help you?

"Because I believe in you," said Mary Margaret.

"Just get us inside," said Emma, "We'll take care of things from there."

"And what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" asked Tinker Bell.

"You can come with us," said Travis.

"That's right," said Mary Margaret, "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Tinker Bell thought for a moment and said, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe. I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot, So you'd better have a good plan."

"Thank you. We will," said Emma.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out," said Mary Margaret. The group started to leave but Travis and Elsa lingered a little bit. Mary Margaret noticed this and walked up to her son and his girlfriend, "Hey. Are you two alright? You look upset."

"Yeah," said Travis, "We just want to get Henry back."

"We're on the way.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Elsa, "Offering her a home?"

"It worked for me," said Mary Margaret, "When I was a bandit living alone all I wanted was a home. Come on, there's no need we get us lost in here."

Then the three of them went to catch up with the others.

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story. Let me know.


	38. Nasty Habits & Good Form

AN: If you don't like that Travis and Elsa are taking lines from other characters, then you should stop reading, because that isn't going to change. "Nasty Habits" turned out to be another short episode. So I will be combining it with "Good Form." Now, on with the show…

Nasty Habits & Good Form

Back at camp, Emma was showing the others a improvised model of Pan's camp that Tinkerbelle made, "This is where they're keeping Henry," said Emma, "Pan's compound. According to, uh..."

"Tinker Bell," said the former fairy.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"'Tink' is fine."

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks," said Regina.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about," said Tinker Belle, "It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade," said Mary Margaret, "Hook warned us."

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..."

"Poison sticks equal death," interrupted Travis, "We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan," said Tinker Bell. The rest of the group just looked at each other. Then, Tinker Bell " You do have an escape plan, don't you?

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip," said Elsa.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out," said Regina.

"You'll figure it out?" asked Tinker Bell, "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way," said David.

"You don't get it," said Tinker Bell, " Here. Let me show you something," she took something out of her pocket, " You know what this is?

Emma looked at the object. It was a wrist watch. She looked at the former fairy and said, "Yeah, a watch."

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live," then Tinker Bell walked off.

"Where the hell is she going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'll get her, bring her back," said David as he started after her.

"Don't," said Emma, "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" asked Regina.

"Neal taught me that.

"What about you, Hook?" asked David as he looked at the pirate, "You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship," said Hook, "which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission," said Regina.

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal."

"How?" asked Emma.

"Maybe we can find out," said Hook. He walked out of the camp and the others followed.

Hook lead them to a vine covered rock, "What is this supposed to be?" asked Regina.

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" asked Emma.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, savior?" asked Hook as he walked up to the rock.

"I'll do it," said Travis, as he followed Hook up to the rock.

Hook grabbed a rope and started to pull it. Hook looked at Travis and said in a lowered tone, "You don't look so hot, mate."

"It's a hundred degrees in this damn jungle," said Travis in the same tone. Travis took the rope from Hook and continued to pull it. As he did a door started to open in the rock.

Once the door was fully opened. Hook said, "Ladies first." The women went in first followed by David. Travis tied off the rope but before Travis went in, Hook stopped him, "How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade? Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?"

"What do you care?" asked Travis.

"Why don't you?"

"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison. When there is no hope?"

"Well, if there's one thing I've gleaned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope."

"Is there something you're not telling me, mate?"

"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive."

"Well... Then this is between us and Elsa. The only thing they need to worry about saving… is Henry." Then, Travis went inside.

When they got inside they saw they were in a cave, "Hook!" called Emma, "What is this place? What are we doing here?" Hook tried to light a torch on the wall by striking a flint on the tip of his hook. David saw him struggling so he walked up and used a lighter to light the torch. Once it was lit, the group looked around. They saw drawings on the cave walls. Emma then realized where they were, "Neal. This is where he lived."

"Aye," said Hook, "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" asked Elsa.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

* * *

The group looked around trying to find some clue of how Neal was able escape from Neverland. Hook walked up to Emma, "Anything important?" he asked.

"I can't tell yet," said Emma, "I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother."

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." Emma saw a candle in a half of a coconut shell, "Hand me that candle," David lit the candle and handed it to her. Emma started to look at the drawings again, "What about you? Any luck?"

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean," said Hook, "There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?"

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma walked over and saw a small table with some things on, "What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here," said Mary Margaret.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make," said Travis, as he picked up a coconut shell, "It's filled with holes."

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander," said Elsa, as Emma picked it up.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta," said Regina.

"Hold on," said Emma, "Hook, snuff out that torch."

Hook did and Emma put the two halves together. They fit perfectly, "Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?"

"Look up."

They all looked up and they saw the holes in the top of the coconut shell made little spots of light on the celling of the cave, "Stars," said Mary Margaret.

"It's a map," said Hook.

"To where?" asked David.

"Home," said Emma.

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" asked Elsa.

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship," said Hook, "I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it," said Regina.

"Sadly, no," said Hook.

"I thought you just said you taught him how," said David.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" asked Travis.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead," said Emma. Then she went outside.

David and Mary Margaret followed her, "Emma, wait!" said David.

"Now is not the time," said Emma.

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling," said Mary Margaret.

"I'm not sad," said Emma, "I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago." Emma's voice broke as she continued, "All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him." Then, Emma went back inside.

"She'll be okay," said David.

"Really?" said Mary Margaret.

"We have done everything we can."

"But that's the problem," Mary Margaret's voice broke as she continued, "I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how."

"I know. I feel the same way. But she is so upset, we have to get..."

"How can we even blame her? If you died, I would not be able to move on."

David nodded, "No… I don't think I would be able to either… " The two of them hugged and then went back inside.

* * *

A little while later, David relit the torch. While Emma looked at some chalk markings on the wall. Emma pulled back a tarp and then struggled to move a pillow so she could get a better look at the marks, "You need a hand, love?" asked Hook.

"Is that a joke?" asked Emma.

"No, I'm quite serious," said Hook as he helped her move the pillow.

Emma saw quite an impressive line of tally marks, "Wow."

"What is it?" asked Travis, as he walked over.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island," said Hook. (Emma notices something)

Emma jump up on the small ledge to get a closer look, "What's wrong?" asked Mary Margaret, as she walked over

"Look here," said Emma, "Neal stopped counting."

"Because he got off the island?" asked Elsa, as she walked over.

"He was here longer."

"Then, why would he…" David started to ask, as he walked over

"Because he lost hope," interrupted Emma.

"You got that from scribblings?" asked Regina, as she walked over.

"I got that because it's what I did," said Emma, "Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry?" asked David.

"Pan said it would."

"Hey, we're gonna rescue him," said Travis.

"Yeah, I know that," said Emma, " And you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"So, what?" asked Regina, "You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?"

"We take a page from Pan. And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming."

"With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all?"

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage," said Mary Margaret.

"How?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." Mary Margaret then walked out of the cave.

The others followed but when Emma went to walk out Hook stopped her, "Swan?"

"What?" asked Emma, "We're wasting time."

"I… I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like. To lose hope."

"I know what this is. This… you…you know, trying to bond with me. So, save your breath. I'm not in the mood."

Travis walked back into the cave and heard the exchange. He walked up to Hook as he was leaving and said, "Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never gonna like you."

"Is that so?" asked Hook.

"How could she? You're nothing but a pirate."

* * *

A short time later, the group was back at their camp. Emma, Elsa, Mary Margaret and Regina were making ropes. David was out in the jungle getting vines and Hook was sitting on a rock drinking his rum. "A trap? That's your plan?" asked Regina.

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us," said Mary Margaret, "we need to go after them."

"You really think the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" asked Hook

"Thanks for the advice," said Mary Margaret. Just then Travis walked back into camp "Travis?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need more vines."

"You got it… Elsa you want to help?"

"Sure," she said.

"How about you come with us too, pirate?" said Travis.

"Why?" asked hook

"Because, we need more rope," said Emma.

"If the lady insists," said Hook. Then he followed Travis and Elsa into the woods.

* * *

Travis and Elsa started picking up vines while Hook followed behind, "So?" asked Hook, "Care to tell me why I'm really here?"

Travis stopped and looked at Hook, "Stay away from my sister."

"I guess, she can take care of herself," said Hook, "She doesn't need your protection. Which is a good thing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're gonna die in a day or so, anyway."

"There is nothing I can do about that. But, if I do die…"

"When…"

"It'll be in helping my family and that something someone like you can't understand."

"What, if I told you there's a way to save you?"

"What?" asked Elsa.

"There's a cure?" asked Travis, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because it's a magical cure. And, I'm sure you know, all magic comes with a price."

"What's the price?"

"The power of the cure come from the island. Once you takes it, you can never leave Neverland."

Elsa and Travis look at each other, "Can you give us a moment?" asked Travis.

"Of course," said Hook as he stepped away.

"What do you think?" asked Travis.

"I don't know," said Elsa, "It's a very high price."

"But, if I can stay alive while we are here, I can help save Henry and maybe get us all back to Storybrooke. Once we are there maybe Gold can come up with a more permanent cure. He would still have a price but I'm sure it wouldn't be as this one."

Elsa nodded, "Okay… Let's do it…"

Travis smiled and gave her a kiss, "Hook…"

Hook walked back over to them, "Have you come to a decision?"

"We have," said Travis, "What's the cure?"

"There is a spring at the top of that peak. The water of the spring is the cure. Drink it and it will dissipate the poison."

"How do we get to it without alerting the others?" asked Elsa.

"We?" asked Travis.

"Yes we… You think I'm going to let you two go and get a cure to save you without me?"

Travis smiled and gave her a small hug, "So, Hook what's your plan?"

They went back to camp and Hook told the others that when he was first on the island years ago. His brother lost a satchel during a duel with Pan. Inside was a sextant that he and his brother used to bring them to Neverland. He found the insignia that was on the satchel while he was with Travis and Elsa in the jungle. He thought that if it survived maybe the sextant did as well and they could use it to decode Neal's star map to get them off the island.

"A sextant? You're telling us about this _now?_ _"_ said Emma _._

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Regina.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not," said Hook, "It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Emma.

"Emma," said Hook with a sigh, "You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Travis, Elsa and I should go."

"Hook's right," said Travis, as he picked up his bow and arrow.

"Uh, you wanna split up?" asked Mary Margaret

"It's the last thing I wanna do," said Travis, "But... there's a chance he can get us home."

"Okay."

"Maybe I should go too," said David.

"Don't worry Dad," said Travis, "We can handle it."

David looked at his son and nodded, "Okay…"

Then, Hook, Travis and Elsa left the camp.

* * *

A short time later the threesome reached the bottom of peak where the spring was. Hook went first and was going to throw a rope down for Travis and Elsa. When Hook got to the top he looked down at Travis and Elsa and waved at them. He got ready to throw the rope down to them when he heard a voice behind him, "Don't pull him up yet." Hook turned and saw Pan standing in the distance, "I wanna talk. Alone."

"What do you want?" asked Hook.

"To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days."

"I don't miss the old days."

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" Then Pan was standing right in front of Hook, "Passage off the island."

"Still not interested," said Hook.

"What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you... Emma."

"Emma would never leave her son."

"She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a _very_ long time, Killian. We've done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship."

"What if I'm not interested?"

"Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work."

"What dirty work?"

"When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal."

"So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?"

"You know me," Pan moved behind Hook, "I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

Hook turned to look at Pan, "Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade."

"I wanna see you kill him _before_ the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body and for good measure kill the Ice Queen too."

"And what if I don't take your offer?"

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?" Pan grabbed Hook's bottle of rum and handed it to him, "Have a drink. You know it always helps you think."

Just then, Travis and Elsa reached where Hook and Pan were and Pan vanished, "Bloody hell. I told you two to wait," said Hook.

"Were you talking to someone?" asked Elsa.

"Just talking to myself. It's... old habit from many nights on the lonely seas."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the refreshments while you do it," said Travis, as he pointed to the flask in Hook's hand.

"Apologies, mate. It isn't much farther now," said Hook.

David and Hook reached the top of the peak. There was a patch of dreamshade, "Where's the spring?" asked Travis.

"Behind the dreamshade," said Hook, he handed Travis his sword, "Since you're already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you..."

"Yeah," Travis took the sword. But instead of cutting the dreamshade, he pointed it at Hook's neck, "We know about your deal with Pan."

"You heard that then?" asked Hook.

"Yeah. We heard that," said Elsa as a ball of blue magic formed in her hand.

"Then you know I didn't agree."

"Yeah, you also didn't disagree," said Travis.

"Don't you see?" asked Hook, "This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other. "

"Well, it worked," said Travis, "Elsa, watch him. If he makes one move toward me… Freeze him…"

Elsa nodded. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She knew that in the heat of the island, if she froze him he would melt instantly.

Travis then covered his mouth, and started to cut through the dreamshade. Sure enough there was a spring. Travis filled a canteen with the water. Then he walked back over to Hook and Elsa.

"You sure this will work," said Travis.

"Aye," said Hook, "and I'm sure about this price too…"

Travis thought for a second then he drank the water. Travis moved his shirt and he saw the black veins go away and the gash close up. Travis looked at Elsa and smiled, he laughed. Elsa had tears in her eyes as she dissipated the ball of blue magic. She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and they kissed. Elsa looked at Hook, "Thank you."

"I've got a question," said Travis, "Why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return?"

"I didn't do it for you, mate," said Hook.

* * *

Travis, Elsa and Hook walked back to camp and they saw Emma and David had their swords drawn, Mary Margaret had arrow aimed in their direction and Regina had a fireball in her hand.

"You can stand down. It's us," said Travis.

 _"_ Uh, where's the sextant?" asked Regina.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first," said Hook.

"But, Hook, saved my life," said Travis.

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?"

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys," said Elsa,

"Yeah," said Travis, "We were pinned down and outnumbered. But Hook risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow."

"If it wasn't for Hook, Travis wouldn't be alive."

"Your flask, please," Hook handed Travis his flask, "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you," said Hook.

Travis took a drink of the rum and handed it to Elsa, "To Hook," she said, then she took a drink and passed the bottle to David.

"To Hook," he said, then he took a drink and passed the bottle to Mary Margaret.

"To Hook." she said, then she passed the bottle to Regina.

"I don't do rum," said Regina, then she walked away

Mary Margaret passed the bottle to Emma who took it, "To Hook." Emma took a drink as David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa walked away. Emma put the cap back on the flask, "You really save their life?"

"That surprises you?" asked Hook

"Well, you and Travis aren't exactly..." said Emma as she gave the bottle back to Hook, "How do you say it? Mates," in a fake British accent.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your brother and his girlfriend to perish on this island."

"Thank you."

"Um... Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

"Yeah. That's what the "thank you" was for."

"Mm. That all your brother's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma kissed Hook on the lips. They kissed for several moments, "That was, um... A onetime thing." Then Emma walked away into the woods, " Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish."

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I think it turned out OK. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story. Let me know.


	39. Ariel

AN: This is going to be a short chapter. I think it's best this one stays on its own and not to combine it with the next.

Ariel

At their camp, Emma was standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating. Regina was sitting on a rock next to her. David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa sat on a rock watching. "Focus," said Regina. Then, she stood up, "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

Regina walked around her, "And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark.

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability."

"And you're a monster."

Regina sniffed the air, "Smell that?"

"What?"

"Smoke," said Regina, as she pointed at the campfire. Emma turned and saw a fire burning.

"This is a bad idea," said David, softly.

"She has it in her," said Mary Margaret, "She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her."

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust."

Just then Hook walked up to them, "We need to talk," he knelt down and said softly, "Pan paid me a visit. He, uh... He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"Emma saw him," said Elsa, "He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave."

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth," said Travis.

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" asked David.

"Who knows why he does anything?" said Hook, "He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to a broken sapling. There were tracks on the ground, "He's telling the truth. Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

"No, no, no," said Travis, "She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right," said Hook, "Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

"You want to find him without letting her know?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Why hurt her unnecessarily?

"I've never lied to her before."

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation."

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about,"

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love," said Elsa.

* * *

A short time later, David, Mary Margaret, Travis, Elsa and Hook start to get ready to try to find Neil, "If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story," said Mary Margaret.

"I agree," said Elsa.

"Done," said Hook.

"That's no problem," said Hook.

"We've got it," said Travis.

Just then Emma and Regina walked up to them, "Where you guys going?" asked Emma.

At the same time the three men answered

"Firewood," said Hook.

"To get water," said David.

"To get some food," said Travis.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Then, Emma said, "Guys, what's going on?" asked Emma.

"Neal's alive," said Mary Margaret.

"Neal i... is... Alive?"

"Maybe," she looked at the other four, "Sorry, she deserved to know. "

Hook told Emma and Regina about what Pan told him and Regina said, "This is a waste of time. He's toying with us."

"I don't think so," said Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret walked to another patch of torn up dirt and broken saplings "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting.

"How do we know that means Neal?" asked Emma as the rest of them walked up.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

Regina looked at Emma, "Are you really going to fall for this?" There was a pause, then Regina continued, "Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." Then she started to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"To save our son."

"We need to stick together."

Regina laughed, "No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." Then, Regina left.

Emma looked at her mother, "What if she's right? Pan could be lying."

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive, and you owe it to yourself."

* * *

The group minus Regina started heading through the woods. Mary Margaret took the lead to follow trail that was possibly made by Neal as he was drug through the woods. Elsa was walking with Mary Margaret when Emma walked up to them, "I kissed him," she said.

"What?" asked Elsa, "Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook."

"Oh!" said Mary Margaret, "Well... Why?"

"I... I don't know," said Emma, "I... I was... It's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know.

"Did it mean anything?" asked Elsa.

"It... it was just a kiss."

"I'm sure Neal will understand," said Mary Margaret.

"If he's still alive," said Emma.

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope."

They continued following the path and they ended up outside a cave, "The tracks lead directly into that cave," said Mary Margaret, "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison," asked Travis, "Why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?"

"Because this prison doesn't require guards," said Hook, as he stepped forward "Echo cave."

"You know it?" asked Elsa.

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" asked Mary Margaret, "That's all?"

"Your darkest secret," said Hook, "Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

"This is ridiculous," said Emma.

"Don't kill the messenger, luv."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" asked Travis.

"Because this is what Pan wants," said Hook, "He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" asked David.

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

The group headed into the cave and they saw a giant hole In the middle of the gap was a stone pillar. Sitting on top of the pillar was a bamboo cage and inside was Neal, "Emma!" he shouted.

"Neal," said Emma.

"It must be a hundred feet across," said Mary Margaret.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over," said David.

Travis looked at Elsa, "It's cooler in here than the jungle… can you make us an ice bridge?"

"I'll try," said Elsa. She closed her eyes for a second and then she opened them and pushed the palms of her hands forward a stream of blue magic came out and reached the edge of the stone pillar. But, the ice and snow wouldn't stay together and the bridge just fell into the deep hole, "The magic in this cave must be stronger than mine. It's preventing me from forming a solid structure."

"So what do we do?" asked Emma.

"I told you what needs to be done," said Hook, "Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" asked Travis.

Hook took a deep breath and turned to face Neal, "There's only one way to find out, I suppose," Then he turned and faced the others, "I kissed Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You did what?" asked David.

"David, now is not the time," said Mary Margaret.

"I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret," said Emma, "But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?"

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you," The was a quake and a chunk of rock grew out of the stone pillar that Neal's cage was sitting on.

Travis decied that this was the time he needed to come clean. He stepped up next to his mother and said, "Uh... Mom..."

"No, no, no. Me next," said Mary Margaret as she cut her son off, "Ever since the curse broke, since your father and I found each other, since we found you and Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. You and your sister are two beautiful, smart, amazing people whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But you two are all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not," Mary Margaret looked at David, "We missed it, David. What we have with them is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... their first steps, their first words, their first smiles. We missed it all."

"What are you saying?" asked David.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby."

David smiled, "Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you will make an amazing mother, " then and they hugged. The ground shook and the bridge extended.

Elsa spoke up, "My powers still scare me after all these years. Even though I know how to control my powers I'm afraid that someday I'm going to lose control of them and someone I love might get hurt or killed." The ground shook and the bridge extended again but it wasn't enough.

Travis turned and looked at his mother, father and sister, "When Hook, Elsa and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Dreamshade."

"The lost boys, the arrow... you pushed Elsa out of the way–"

"–I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." The ground shook again and the bridge finished forming.

Emma unsheathed her sword and carefully walked across. When she was halfway across, she was sure it was sturdy, so she ran the rest of the way and bendt down to face Neal, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. But Henry..." said Neal.

"I... It's okay. We're gonna take care of him. Just need to get you out of there first. " Emma took her sword and started to hit the bamboo bars, but nothing happened.

"Wha... Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!" Neal shouted. Emma stopped, then Neal said, "You know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Emma took a deep breath, "When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I... I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came... rushing back, and I... I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret... Is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead... Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." The front bars of the cage dissolved. Neal crawled out and hugged Emma.

The group walked out of the cave and Neal said, "Thank you."

"Well, don't thank us yet," said Travis, "We still have to save Henry."

"We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?" asked Hook.

"Well, if we can find Henry, I can get us home," said Neal.

"Let's go get Tinker Bell and... retrieve the boy," said Hook.

Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa walked head. Emma and Neal waited for a moment, "You all right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Neal.

"About what I said..."

"Hey. Hey, Emma, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I wish I could change how I feel more than anything, but... I can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. After everything I've put you through, you don't ever have to apologize to me about how you feel. Hey, I'm glad you told me. I have a secret, too, Emma. I'm never gonna stop fighting for you. Never." Neal then walked away and Emma followed. Little did either of them know that Hook was hiding behind the brush, eavesdropping on them.

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story. Let me know.


	40. Dark Hollow

Dark Hollow

 _Five days ago_

Everyone started to go up the gangplank. Except Anna and Kristoff. Elsa turned and saw them standing on the dock. "Aren't you coming?"

Anna shook her head, "No… You guys go… Kristoff and I'll help keep down the fort."

"You sure?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded. The two sisters hugged and then Elsa went on board. Then, Anna and Kristoff walked away.

Mr. Gold looked at Belle, "Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here."

"No. Why? I wanna help," she said.

"The town is no longer safe."

"What?"

"What?" said David, as he started up the gangplank behind them.

"Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone," said Mr. Gold, " Others will follow."

"No. We can't leave people in danger," said David.

Mr. Gold took out a small sheet of paper and handed it to Belle, "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

"Then how will you find your way back to me?" asked Belle. Mr. Gold looked at David and David got on board, "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy. The boy is my undoing, but he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He's gone, and I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye."

"I understand, but I also know that the future isn't always what it seems," said Belle, "I will see you again." They kissed then Belle stepped away, "Baelfire would be very proud of you."

Belle, Anna and Kristoff watched together as they saw the Jolly Rodger dip under the waves. Then they heard Leroy's voice behind them, "They did it!" He laughed, "They saved us!" They turned and saw the dwarfs, Archie and Mother Superior, running up, "They did save us, didn't they?" asked Leroy. They could see Belle was crying, "Tears of joy?"

"Belle, what is it? Are you okay?" asked Archie.

"What happened?" asked Mother Superior, "Where is everyone?"

"They stopped the self-destruct device," said Belle, "Those people who came... Greg and Tamara... they kidnapped Henry and they took him through a portal."

"A portal? To where?"

"We don't know," said Anna, "Everyone else followed them on Hook's ship.

"Why'd you three stay behind?" asked Leroy.

"Anna and I stayed because we wanted to," said Kristoff, "We figured it would be best if stayed her and helped keep an eye on the town."

"I stayed because I had to," said Belle. She took the scroll Gold gave her out of her pocket. Unrolled it and took out a small vial. She showed it to Mother Superior.

"It's a cloaking spell. Why?" asked Mother Superior.

"Because Rumple said... He said others were coming."

The group went down to the mine, "Who exactly does Gold think is coming?" asked Leroy as he and the other dwarfs grabbed their picks off the wall

"He didn't say specifically," said Belle.

"Well, let's not panic. I mean, for all we know, it's a precaution. Right?" asked Archie.

"Well, he... he did say they're working with the people who tried to destroy the town."

"Can we panic now?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah. Sure. Maybe just a little," said Archie.

Belle: We'll be fine as long as we get this up in time.

Leroy: Careful, sister. Mines are a dangerous place.

Belle read the scroll, "Fairy dust."

"It runs through the walls," said Mother Superior, "We just need to open up a vein, and that'll carry the magic through town."

"No time for whistlin', boys," said Leroy, "Let's get swingin'." The dwarfs started hitting on a large rock in the mine. "Halt!" said Leroy, once the vein was opened. Belle stepped up and opened the vial. She got ready to pour it on the vein. But, she hesitated, "What is it?" asked Leroy:

"I... I've never cast a spell before," said Belle, she looked at Mother Superior, "Maybe you should do this.

"No," said Mother Superior, "Mr. Gold entrusted this task to you for a reason. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Okay." Belle poured the contents of the vial on to the vein. But nothing happened.

"Maybe you need to believe a little harder," said Anna.

Just then there was a beam of magic that went out of the mine and shot through a manhole on Main Street in front of the library. The beam shot up into the sky and covered the town with a dome of magic.

* * *

 _Today_

Emma, Hook, Travis, Elsa, Mary Margaret and David took Neil back to their camp. Then he told them how he got off the island, "Pan's shadow?" said Emma, "That's your way off the island?"

"Unfortunately, it's the only way," said Neal.

"We thought you learned how to navigate the stars," said David.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly."

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in," said Elsa.

"That's why we have to capture it," said Neal.

"Capture it?" asked Travis, "We've never been within feet of Pan unless he _wanted_ us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him," said Hook, "It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"What does that mean for us?" asked David.

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look," said Neal, "I know where to look."

"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty," said Emma.

"As am I," said Hook, "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island."

"Thanks, man," said Neal.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp," said David.

Travis stood, "Elsa and I will go with you and Mom."

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's," said Emma, "Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke."

"Okay," said Mary Margaret. Travis offered his hand to his mom to help her up but she ignored him, stood up and walked off. Travis looked at his father. He shook his head and followed Mary Margaret.

Elsa walked up Travis, "It'll be okay… She'll understand in time…"

"I hope so…" then Travis and Elsa went to follow Mary Margaret and David.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Belle and Anna were sitting at the counter at Granny's when Granny placed a cheeseburger and fries in front of Belle and a BLT and chips in front of Anna. Anna started to eat but Belle just looked at the food with a sad look on her face, "What's the matter?" asked Granny, "Too many pickles? Not enough pickles?"

Belle sighed, "No. I... I guess I'm just not hungry."

"That's the fourth cheeseburger you've turned down this week," said Anna, "It's about Gold, isn't it?

"Certainly not my cooking," said Granny, as she walked away.

"You miss him."

"Yeah," said Belle, "And it's just... He said he was going off to his death. And I just... I wish I was... I wish I was able to help him, help save Henry."

"But you protected Storybrooke," said Anna, "I mean, that... that's just as important."

"All..." Belle scoffed, "all I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarfs did all the hard work."

"Hey, you wanted to be a hero. Sounds like you were. And you kept the bad guys out."

"What bad guys? Come on, face it. Nobody's coming here. I wasn't on that ship because he doesn't need me."

The front door jingled opened and they heard Leroy's voice, "Beg to differ, sister..." They turned and him standing with a woman in a sparkly bikini top, a jacket draped over her shoulders and the skirt she was wearing was torn and she was barefoot, "'Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you."

"Uh, maybe you didn't notice the sign?" asked Granny, "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

" _Now_ you got a dress code?" asked Leroy, "I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain."

"So, uh, who are you?" asked Anna, "Why are you here?"

"I came from Neverland. Rumplestiltskin sent me," said the woman.

"Wait..." said Belle, "He's a... he's alive?"

"Yes," said the woman, "And he wanted me to give you this." She reached into her pouch and handed Belle something. Belle took the object, not knowing what to do next.

Belle and Anna took the woman who turned out to be a mermaid named Ariel, back to Mr. Gold's shop. Belle was sitting on the bed in the back and said, "A sand dollar?" What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Don't ask me," said Ariel, as she changed into some clothes that Belle gave her, "I'm just the delivery girl."

Belle walked over to the counter set the sand dollar on the table then he started to glow, "Looks like you figured it out," said Anna, as she and Ariel walked over.

Just then an image of Mr. Gold appeared above the sand dollar, "Belle."

Belle gasped, "Rumple."

"I hope you raised the cloaking spell," said Gold's image, "The people headed for town as far more dangerous than even I first believed. They're unwitting pawns in Pan's game. I told you I was going to my death. I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live... But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it."

"He's really into being cryptic, isn't he?" asked Ariel.

"He wants my help," said Belle as her voice broke, "He wants me to save him, Henry, everyone."

* * *

Back in Neverland, Mary Margaret was gathering up her pack. Travis saw her struggling and said, "Do you need help?"

"No, I can handle my pack," said Mary Margaret as she picked it up and walked away.

"Mom…" said Travis

But she ignored him and walked away. She walked over to Emma who was gathering up things for her part with Hook and Neal, "How long is this gonna go on?" asked Emma.

"What?" asked Mary Margaret

"The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don't you think it's been long enough? He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that. I'm not happy about it but I understand."

"Well, it's good to see you and Travis have inherited your father's tunnel vision."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"You say a lot with nothing."

"Be careful with Hook and Neal."

"The one we need to be careful with is the shadow."

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too."

"None of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Belle, Anna and Ariel were looking for whatever it was that Mr. Gold needed to defeat Pan.

"Look at this stuff," said Ariel

"Yeah, he's a..." said Belle with a chuckle, "bit of a collector."

Ariel picked up a wine corkscrew and said, "This is a...

"Corkscrew," said Belle, "But it's not what Rumple needs."

Then Ariel picked up a button, "It's a..."

"Uh, button. Also not what he needs."

"No, I know. But Eric, he... he had one just like it on his jacket when I rescued him.

"Who's Eric," asked Anna.

"He's a prince. The kind with legs." Anna and Belle laughed. Then, Ariel continued, " I fell in love with him a long time ago. But... It didn't work out."

"Because you're a mermaid?" asked Anna.

"Something like that."

"Well, that's just one more reason that we need to succeed."

Ariel chucked and Belle said, "So Rumple said I'd find the hiding space with the strength of our love." Belle looked around and something caught her eye on Gold's work table, "Ah. There... there's only one thing he could've been talking about."

Belle picked up a teacup with a chip near the rim, "That's a..." said Ariel.

"Teacup," Belle finished.

"It's chipped."

"I know," said Belle with a smile, "But no matter how much this thing has been through, it's survived. Just like our love."

"So... what now?" asked Anna, "Do we make tea?"

"I'm not sure," said Belle. Belle looked over and saw a cabinet, "Rumple used to keep it in here." She opened the it and set the teacup on a saucer there was a glow of gold magic a snaked to the floor and a small door appeared on the floor, "He enchanted it. It's... It's a key." Belle knelt down and lifted the door. Inside was a small box with a red jewel on top.

"It's a box," said Ariel.

"I've read about this in my books," said Belle, "but I... I didn't realize it was real, or that Rumple had it."

"What is it?" asked Anna.

"Pandora's box."

"Pandora's box? Isn't that the box that's supposed to have all the evils of the world inside."

Belle nodded, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something?" asked Ariel.

"No, no. As long as we don't open it, we're fine," said Belle.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"So what do you think's inside to it?" asked Anna.

"Well, whatever it is, it's what Rumple's gonna use to defeat Pan." Belle chuckled.

Just then they heard a gun cock, they turned and saw two men walk into the back room with guns. One man was taller and wore glasses he said, "All that trouble for a box?"

"Who are you?" asked Belle.

"The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke," said the shorter man.

The men then tied the three women to chairs and then tied the chairs together, "Stay still," said the man with glasses as the shorter man finished tying them up.

"I don't understand. Why do we kind of doing what he tells us?" asked Ariel.

"Because he has a gun," said Anna.

"What's a gun?"

"Trust me, you don't want to find out," said the man with glasses.

The shorter man picked up Pandora's Box off the counter. He walked over to Ariel and asked, "What did Rumpelstiltskin tell you about this thing?"

"I'm not afraid of you," said Ariel. She looked at the man with glasses "or your gun… and not just because I don't know what it is."

"Shall we demonstrate?" asked the man with glasses. "The box... what is it?"

"It's magic," said Belle, "which you're only gonna destroy anyway. So why do you even care?"

"Because our boss wants to know," said the shorter man.

"Your boss?" said Anna. She laughed, " You don't even know what this is all about, or who you're really working for.

"Peter Pan," said the man with glasses.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Yes. We know _exactly_ who we're working for," said the shorter man.

"But Rumple said that..." Belle started to say.

"Greg and Tamara didn't know," said the man with glasses, "They were patsies. We, on the other hand, are aware of our real mission."

"Which is what?" asked Belle.

"Seeing that your Rumple fails, and that this thing _never_ makes it back to Neverland." Said the shorter man.

* * *

Back in Neverland, David, Travis, Elsa and Mary Margaret were making their way to Tinkerbell's tree house. Travis stopped and took a drink of water out of a canteen. He handed it Mary Margaret, "Here."

"I'm okay."

Travis sighed, "Look, I... I know you're upset I didn't tell you I was poisoned. But, I didn't want you to worry about me. You and Dad needed to stay focused on helping to find Henry."

"I think Tinker Bell's is that way," said Mary Margaret.

Travis sighed. David walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand your reasoning," said David, "If I was in your place…. I would have done the same thing."

Travis smiled, "Thanks…"

Then, Travis, Elsa and David went to follow Mary Margaret.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Belle struggled to free herself from the ropes, "They're too tight."

"We'll find a way out," said Ariel.

"What makes you so sure?" said Anna.

"Because... I'm an optimist."

"I wish I could be," said Belle, "but every time I try to be a hero, it just... feels like it backfires. I'm sorry you won't get to be with Eric."

"Don't worry about me," said Ariel, "Even after the magic wears off this bracelet, I'll find him and I will tell him how I feel...as long as he lives near the beach."

"Bracelet? Is... is that what turned your tail into legs?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think we can get out of here."

"How?" asked Anna.

"By having Ariel stretch her fins. Can you get that bracelet off?"

Ariel struggled to get the bracelet off, "No, I can't reach it."

"Okay, hang on," said Belle, as she reached to grab the bracelet.

"You got it?" asked Ariel.

"Ah! I can! I can! Let me... got it!" Belle pulled the bracelet off of Ariel's wrist and her legs turned back into a tail. The chairs were knocked on their side and Ariel was freed and started to untie Belle and Anna, "See? _That_ didn't backfire."

Once they were all freed and Ariel put the bracelet back on, they walked out of Mr. Gold's shop. They looked around, "Okay. Where did they go?" asked Anna.

"Well, the protection spell's still up, so they can't leave Storybrooke," said Belle.

"Well, then what are they gonna do with the box?" asked Ariel.

"Well, if I wanted to make sure it doesn't end up in Neverland, I'd... I'd destroy it."

"How do you destroy something so powerful?" asked Anna.

"You need something just as strong, "said Belle.

"Like what? More magic?" asked Ariel.

"No. No. A dwarf's pickax. The kind that can smash a diamond. The kind that their friends who took Henry used to start all this trouble. Come on. Hurry." Then they started to head to the mines.

* * *

Back in Neverland, Travis, Elsa, David and Mary Margaret were getting close to Tinkerbell, "I think we're almost at Tink's," said David and he and Elsa walked ahead. Leaving Travis and Mary Margaret to talk.

"I see why she picked this area," said Travis, "Nice quiet jungle, don't you think, Mom." But, Mary Margaret refused to acknowledge, "Mom… When are you gonna start talking to me again? When we're storming Pan's camp? When we're grabbing Henry? When?! You need to say something."

"Why?" asked Mary Margaret, " _You_ didn't. You didn't tell me _anything_."

"I know at first, I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison," said Travis, "And if I could, then I... I figured there was no reason to worry you."

"Okay. But then you _did_ find a cure, and you _still_ didn't tell me."

"I know."

"So what, were afraid of worrying me again?"

"No. I... I... I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't... you didn't think? You didn't think I had a right to know you could never leave this island?! I am your _mother_! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, we just found each other. I didn't want you to be upset that you would never see your son again. You needed to focus on helping to save Henry. Not worrying that your son was going to die. You've lost me once… I didn't want you to know that you might lose me again."

"But you should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Then Travis and Mary Margaret hugged, "Come on… Let's catch up to Dad and Elsa.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Belle, Anna and Ariel were walking into the mine with flashlights.

"They're, uh, they're probably just ahead," said Belle.

"Shouldn't we wait for the dwarfs?" asked Ariel.

"We don't have time," said Anna.

They heard the shorter man say, "Here. Use this pickax."

They reached the tunnel where the two outsiders were and they saw the man with glasses about to use a dwarfs pickax on Pandora's box as it sat on top of an anvil.

"Stop!," shouted Anna as the three woman moved forward. The shorter man cocked his gun and Anna continued, "If you destroy that box, people we really care about will die."

"Then we have something in common," said the man with glasses, "Because if we don't, someone _we_ care about will die."

"What are you talking about?" asked Belle.

"None of your concern," said the shorter man, "Now stay back. We don't want to hurt you."

"But we will," said the man with glasses, "You should know when to walk away."

"Never," said Belle. She pulled a lever and released a mine cart. The car rolled to the two men an knocked them off their feet and knocking the gun out of the shorter man's hands.

The three women went up to the men. Anna kicked the gun out of the way while Belle grabbed Pandora's box. "Please," said the man with glasses as the two men stood up, "You're making a terrible error. There is too much at stake."

"Destroying magic?" asked Belle.

"That's not it. We don't care about magic."

"Then what were you trying to do?" asked Anna.

"We're trying to save our sister," said the man with glasses.

"Your sister?" asked Ariel.

"She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time."

"Over a century," said the shorter man.

"That's impossible," said Belle, "You'd be..."

"Dead. We're well aware," said the man with glasses, "Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives."

"And then when we're done, he'll free her and us," said the shorter man, "But now..."

"Now is your best chance," said Belle, "We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free."

"You think you're the first person who thought they could beat him?" asked the man with glasses.

"Why? Have you tried?" asked Anna.

"Yes, but we failed. It's how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place.

"We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse," said the shorter man.

"And now? Now that we've failed?" said the man with glasses, "He'll kill her."

"We get this back to Neverland, Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about," said Belle.

"Can you really stop him?"

"Yes. I believe we can. And if what you're saying is true, we _will_ save your sister."

"Who is she?" asked Ariel.

"Her name is Wendy," said the shorter man, "Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her."

* * *

A short time later, Belle and Anna went with Ariel to the waters' edge, "So... remember what I told you," asked Belle

"Don't worry," said Ariel, "I'll deliver your message to Gold."

"Good luck," said Belle as she put her hands on her new friend's shoulders.

Ariel nodded she walked to the water's edge and stepped in. Once she was deep enough, she removed her bracelet. Her legs turned into a fin then she dove under the water and swam away.

* * *

Back in Neverland, David, Travis, Mary Margaret and Elsa were at Tinkerbell's tree house waiting for the ex-fairy. She walked up carrying a bag. She saw she had visitors and said, "I was wondering if I'd see you again. But if you've come to talk me into helping you before you've found a way off this island, I still..."

"We found one," said Travis.

"or we're about to," added David.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of 'about to,'" said Tinkerbell.

"Pan's shadow," said Mary Margaret.

"Emma went with Hook and Neal to capture it," said Elsa, "That's our way off the island."

"Capture Pan's shadow?" said Tinkerbell, " Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeeded.

Just then Neal walked in with Emma and Hook right behind. He was holding a coconut in his right hand, "Hey. Here's all the proof you need. It's been a long time, Tink."

"Bae?" said Tinkerbell with a smile, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now."

"We did it," said Hook, "Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?"

"Yes," said Tinkerbell, "Yes, I am." She walked away and the others followed.

As Emma went to follow, Neal said, "Uh, Emma?"

"Neal..." she started to say.

"I... I... listen. I just wanna say that... you're right. About Henry. He is all that matters. And if he's the only thing that came from us being together? I'd say we did all right."

"Yeah. Now let's go get our son back." Then she and Neal went to follow Tinkerbell.

AN: I think I love this chapter because it has my three favorite Disney Princesses: Belle, Ariel and Anna. You can't really call Elsa a Princess because she's a Queen. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story. Let me know.


	41. Think Lovely Thoughts

Think Lovely Thoughts

Travis, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Elsa, Tinkerbell and Hook were making their way through the jungle. They stopped for a quick break, when the heard some rustling in the brush in foliage in front of them. David, Hook and Emma drew their swords and Elsa formed a ball of blue magic in her hand. Then they saw Regina and Mr. Gold walk out, "Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time," said Regina.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance," said Regina, "Pandora's box," she motioned to the box that Gold was holding, "It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her," said Neal in a low voice.

"I didn't know," said Emma

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry," said Neal.

"Bae…" said Gold

"Why? What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing," said Neal, "He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" asked Regina, "Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan," said Gold.

"It all makes sense," said Emma, as she pulled out her sword, "You left before we even made shore. You wanted to get to Henry first..."

Mary Margaret pulled out an arrow and got ready. Travis did same, David pulled out his sword and Elsa prepared a ball of blue magic. "To be on his own..." said David.

"So no one could stop you..." said Hook.

"So you can kill him," said Regina.

"It's not gonna happen," said Travis, "Not unless you go through all of us first."

"You're making a mistake," said Gold, "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you," said Regina.

"Without me, you _will_ fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us.

"That's why we can't trust you," said Neal.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't," said Gold.

"But you _can_ give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son..."

Gold thought for a moment then he gave the box to Neal, "Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go," said Emma. The group then headed out.

Once he and Neal were alone, Gold stepped in front of him, "Look... you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't."

"Then tell me," said Neal, "What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father."

* * *

As they headed to Pan's, Travis and Elsa walked up to Gold and Neal, "We need to talk…" said Elsa.

"What about?" asked Gold.

"Well, long story short," said Travis, "I was hit with an arrow tipped with dreamshade and I was poisoned. Hook took us to a spring where the water cured me but now Hook says I can't leave."

"He's right," said Gold, "The water that cured you from dreamshade has connected you to the island. If you leave, the connection is broken and the poison will kill you."

"What if we take some of the water with us?" asked Elsa, "That way he stays connected and he can stay alive in Storybrooke.

"Once the water runs out, the dreamshade, will take his life," said Gold, "But, what if I told you there was another cure? If you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate."

"Yes, and I know how you cured yourself," said Travis, "With The Candle… There is no way I'm using that."

"I figured as much," said Gold, "After my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop."

"What's your price?"

"Well, this _is_ quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return."

Travis was about to agree to whatever Gold's price was when Neal spoke up, "No. When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save Travis because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?"

"Fine," said Gold, "I'll do as you ask."

Just then they caught up with the others, "We're here. Pan's perimeter," said Tinkerbell.

"It's time," said Emma, "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple," Emma looked at Neal, "You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded," said Neal.

Gold walked next to Hook, "You mind if I, uh..." He pulled out Hook's sword, "borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand..." said Hook.

"Here, in case your good looks fail you," said David, as he threw Hook a dagger.

"Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry," said Emma.

They walked in the to the brush around Pan's compound. They saw a bunch of Lost Boys around a campfire, "Can I at least use magic on these boys?" asked Gold.

"No," said Neal.

"I'll do it," said Regina.

"You remember the spell?" asked Gold.

Regina gave her a look then she waved her hand. The fire flared up and the boys all passed out. They looked around but didn't see Pan, "Where's Pan?"

"I don't know," said Emma, "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere," said David.

"Where?"

"Help!" they heard a voice call out.

Emma and Travis ran to the voice. They saw a young girl in a bamboo cage, "You're adults."

"My name's Travis and this is my sister Emma," said Travis.

"I'm looking for my son," said Emma.

Just then Neal and Gold walked up, "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" said the girl.

"It's Baelfire."

"You two know each other?" asked Travis.

"Bae!" said Wendy.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," said Neal as he walked up.

"Can it really be you?" Neal grabbed a rock and started to bash the cage. The door swung open and Wendy scrambled out, "I thought I'd never see you again." She said as she hugged Neal.

"What are you... wh... what are you doing here?" asked Neal.

"Well, I... I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" asked Gold.

"It was easier than telling the truth... my own father abandoned me," said Neal.

* * *

They took Wendy back to the compound and Neal asked her, "Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" asked Emma.

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

"She's lying," said Gold, "Where is he?" Gold started to walk up to Wendy

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said David and Travis as they blocked his path.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Neal as he walked up to them.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden," said Gold, "She knows where Henry is."

"Is that true?" asked Neal.

"You don't understand," said Wendy.

"You're helping Pan?" asked Elsa.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," said Gold.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" asked Wendy.

"Because your brothers did," said Regina, "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed," said Gold.

"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God," said Neal, "But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic," said Wendy, "But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Travis.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's a trade," said Wendy, "When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"How do we stop Pan?" asked David.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time."

"OK," said Emma, "Hook, Tink, Elsa, Mary Margaret, David, you guys stay here while Regina, Gold, Travis, Neal and I go get Henry."

"I think Hook and Elsa should go to Deadman's Peak," said Travis.

"Why?"

"Because, Gold can cure me back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us."

"You're kidding?" said Mary Margaret, as she walked up to her son.

Travis smiled, "Nope."

She hugged him and looked over at Gold, "Thank you.

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days," said Gold.

"Tink, Mary Margaret and I will take care of things here," said David, "We'll all meet back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry."

Emma nodded then everyone headed out.

* * *

Neal took Travis, Regina, Elsa, and Gold to Skull Rock via a rowboat. When they got out Emma looked down and saw footprints, "These are Henry's shoes," she said, "Wendy was right. They're here." Emma tried to go up a set of stone steps when she was thrown back.

"Are you okay?" asked Travis as him and Neal helped up Emma.

"I think so," said Emma.

"What was that?" asked Neal.

"Pan cast a protection spell," said Gold.

"There has to be a way to break it," said Regina. A fire ball appeared in her hand. She threw it at the shield. But the protection spell dissipated the fire ball.

"Careful with that!" said Neal.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful," said Gold, "At least for you." Gold walked up the steps and walked right through the barrier.

"Wha..." said Regina.

"How did you do that?" asked Travis.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering," said Gold

"And you don't have one," said Neal, "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do.

"You really did come here to save Henry."

"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back."

Neal started to give Gold the box when Regina snatched it out of his hand, "Hey!"

She walked up to Gold and said, "You better come through, Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?"

"Well, a simple 'good luck' would've sufficed," said Gold, as he reached through the barrier an took Pandora's Box from her and he started up the steps.

Once Gold was gone Regina started to pace, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" asked Neal.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?"

"The moon," said Emma.

"The moon?" asked Regina.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"What, you mean like an eclipse?" asked Travis "Is that even possible?

"Maybe," said Regina.

"So?" asked Emma.

"I need help."

"With magic?"

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead."

Regina and Emma raised their hands up to the moon. Neal and Travis moved behind the two of them and watched as a shadow started to move across the face of the moon. Once the moon was covered Travis moved to the barrier and walked right through it like Gold did. Then the four of them ran up the steps.

They reached the main room and saw Henry and Pan but Gold was nowhere to be found. There was also a giant hourglass that was almost empty. As they came in they watched as Henry pulled out his own heart, "Henry, wait!" shouted Neal, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?" asked Henry.

"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire," said Pan, "not to mention the Savior, the Savior's brother and the Evil Queen."

"Henry, you need to get away from him now," said Travis, "He's trying to hurt you."

"No," said Henry, "The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you."

"No, it's not," said Regina, "This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true!" said Henry.

"Of course it isn't," said Pan as he moved to get between Henry and his family.

"Yes, it is!" said Neal, "Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you."

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested."

"Henry..." said Emma, "I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it."

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked Pan.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry," said Pan, "You know that better than anyone.

"Henry... you have to believe us," said Regina.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you.

"Henry, you have to trust us," said Travis.

"Trust?!" said Pan, "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is _your_ choice. Not theirs," Pan looked up at the hourglass, "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Henry," said Neal.

"We always have," said Travis.

"Because we love you," said Emma.

"More than anything," said Regina.

"I love you, too," said Henry, "But I have to save magic."

"No, no, no, no!" said Neal.

"I'm sorry," said Henry, as he turned to Pan.

"No!" shouted Regina, Emma, Travis and Neal.

Then, Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest. Then, there was a blast of magic that knocked everyone to their feet except for Pan.

Pan had a smirk on his face as he rose from the floor of the cave.

"Henry!" shouted Emma as the four adults ran over to Henry who was laying on the floor, not moving. They knelt down around him. Then they looked up at Pan and saw the satisfied smile on his face.

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	42. Save Henry

Save Henry

Emma and Regina continued to try to shake Henry awake but he was unresponsive, "Is he unconscious?" asked Travis.

"Henry, can you hear us?" asked Regina.

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan," said Neal.

"Is he breathing?"

"Just hang in there buddy."

Emma turned and saw Pan come back down, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma," said Pan, "It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma Unsheathed her sword, "I'm gonna take it back from you." She lunged at him and he was gone.

He appeared behind her holding Pandora's box, "I don't think you have it in you." Emma turned around to face him, "Rumpelstiltskin didn't." he tossed the box around in his hands, "Why should you?"

"Where is he?" asked Travis. He knew Gold was the only one who could cure him. If he couldn't be cured then he would be stuck in Neverland forever.

"What did you do?" asked Neal.

"Oh, he's right in this box," said Pan, "Safe and sound. And out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" asked Emma. She took a swipe at his arm with her sword, "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle," Pan then flew up into the air and out one of the large round openings.

Emma knelt down next to Henry and looked at Regina, "How is he?"

Regina rubbed Henry's chest, "You're going to be all right, Henry. We're gonna get you home." She waved her hands over Henry, "This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan."

Travis looked at Neal, "You were a Lost Boy. Any idea where he went?"

"Well, I, I know where he lived," said Neal, "Where his compound..."

"That's idiotic," Regina interrupted, "We all know that. Think he's stupid enough to go back? Please."

"Okay, Enough," said Emma.

"Don't tell me what's enough. My son is dying!"

"Our son. So, yes, I know how you feel."

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents. You have your brother. You have this," she gestured at Neal, "person; a pirate who pines for you. You have everything and yet you claim to know what I feel?" her voice started to break, "All I have is Henry and I'm not about to lose him because he is everything."

" You're right. I don't know what you feel. So what do you want to do? You want to run the show? Run it. How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know," said Regina, quietly.

"Even if we can find Pan, he was probably powerful before without Henry's heart," said Neal, "I-I don't know if we can hurt him."

Regina looked at Emma's sword, "Yes, we can. Look." There was blood on Emma's sword, "You nicked him. He can bleed. We can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him. And we will."

* * *

They took Henry back to Pan's compound and laid him on a cot. They told the other's about what happened, Mary Margaret was a bit distraught, "Gold is in a box. And Travis can never leave the island."

"Don't worry, Mom," said Travis, "We're not giving up." He looked at Regina, "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off," said Regina.

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island," said Neal.

"An hour isn't much time," said Hook, "I suggest we get started looking."

Regina stood up and marched over to Pan's second in command, Felix, "Where is he?!"

"Gone," he said as Regina grabbed him by this hook, "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails," he smirked.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina prepared to rip his heart out but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, wait," said Emma, as she pulled her away.

"There's no time!"

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "What every kid wants. A mother." Emma walked over and kelt in front of the Lost Boys. "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone," She looked at her parents and her brother, "That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," said Felix.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

"To save the island," said a young Lost Boy.

"No, to save himself," said Emma.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," said Felix.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you," Emma stood up, "And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is," said Travis.

Felix stood up, "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breath," Hook forced him back down with his hook hand, "That's the only hope you'll get."

Emma looked at Felix, "Where is Pan?"

"Not. Telling."

"Can you really bring us home?" asked the young Lost Boy.

"Shut your mouth!" said Felix.

Emma knelt down in front of the Lost Boy, "Yes, with your help."

"His thinking tree," said the young Lost Boy.

"NOOO!" shouted Felix.

"Yes, his thinking tree," said an older Lost Boy.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone," said the younger Lost Boy.

"You can find him there. It's not far," said the older Lost Boy.

"No, don't trust her!" shouted Felix.

"Can you tell us where that is?" asked Emma.

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you," said the younger lost boy.

"I promise," said Emma, "We are going home."

"Where is Pan's thinking tree?" asked Travis.

"The Pixie Woods," said the young Lost Boy.

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" asked Regina.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow," said the young Lost Boy.

Travis looked at Hook, "You know where that is?"

"Aye," said Hook, "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," said Neal.

"We're gonna need you here," said Emma, " Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" asked David.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger," said Neal, "Prepare the ship to fly.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail," said Hook, "Or we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

Neal held up his coconut, "Pan's shadow is in here. It'll get us home, If your ship holds together."

"As long as your plan holds together, she will."

Neal looked at Emma, "Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you three are away."

"You mean four," said Elsa, "I'm going too."

"Me too," said Mary Margaret, "my son may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm not going to be spending the last moments I can with him, you're crazy."

"Okay," said Emma, "Let's do it."

* * *

The five of them headed through the jungle to the thinking tree. Then, Regina saw something, "Look." They looked and they saw Pandora's Box sitting on a rock. Emma took out her sword as they walked up to it. Travis set his quiver of arrows down and walked up to the box, "Careful." Travis stopped, "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's my only way home," said Travis, "Without Gold, I'm stuck here…" He went to pick up the box when a vine came up from behind him and grabbed him.

"Travis!" shouted Elsa. Travis was then flung up against a large tree. Then vines came out and did the same thing to Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and Elsa. Emma's sword was knocked out of her hands.

They struggled to free themseleves but it was no good. Then, Pan walked out from behind the tree, "Are you still at it? Don't you know…" Pan picked up Emma's sword, "Peter Pan never fails? I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You three are mothers," Pan said as he pointed to Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret, "Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited—in death." The five of them continued to struggle to free themselves but then Pan said, "Having trouble moving? Can't be surprised given where you are. Do you see what is hastening your demise is your regret?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Travis.

Pan looked up, "This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" asked Elsa.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too," said Emma.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually," said Pan as he picked up the box from the rock, "See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" asked Regina.

"That he is."

"How's that possible?" asked Mary Margaret, "You're-

"Younger than him?" Pan finished, "Not really. Just like you and your daughter.

"You're a fraud," said Regina, "Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us; let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me till my power's restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won't ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common."

Emma lunged at him but the vines stopped her, "There has to be another way.

"You're not going to get to me," said Pan, "See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you've got plenty."

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance," said Emma.

"That's not all, is it, Savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again."

"Leave her alone," said Mary Margaret.

"Perhaps I should," said Pan. He looked at Mary Margaret, "After all, what chance did you have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years."

"Are you finished?" asked Regina.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all."

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm not," Then Regina pulled herself and the other four free of the vines, " Because it got me my son." Regina then ripped Henry's heart out of Pan's chest. He collapsed on the ground and tried to reach for Pandora's box but Regina grabbed it first. Holding the heart and the box in here hands. Regina said, "Now, let's go save Henry."

* * *

A short time later, the five of them arrived at the Jolly Roger, "Henry?! Where is he?!" shouted Emma.

"He's over here!" shouted Neal.

Emma and Regina knelt over Henry's body, "Hold on, Henry," said Regina. Then she pushed the heart back into his chest.

"Henry?" said Emma. But, Henry didn't move, "Are we too late?"

"Henry? Honey!" said Regina.

Henry gasps to life. Everyone was relieved as he sat up and hugged his mothers, "Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy," said Neal.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic," said Henry.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Emma.

"I-I wanted to be a hero."

"Hey, there's plenty of time for that," said David.

"Right now, it's time to rest," said Mary Margaret.

"Welcome back, young sir," said Hook, "Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," said Regina.

* * *

Henry was resting in Hook's quarter as Regina kept him company. "Oh, I know that look," she said, "Five hours of Space Paranoids and too much pizza."

"Pizza's good," said Henry.

Regina laughed. Then, she waved her hand over Henry's chest and orange magic started to glow from it, "It stings. What's that for?"

The glow faded and Regina said, "A spell. So no one can ever take your heart ever again."

Henry held her hand, "Thanks, mom."

Regina smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "We'll be home soon, my little prince." Then she left.

When Regina left, Henry sat up and adjusted his blanket then he laid back down. Then, Pan appeared beside him. Pan took out a knife, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Henry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Neal was at the back of the ship with David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Travis and Elsa. Neal waved his hand over Pandora's Box. The jewel on top opened and red magic started to flow from it. When the magic disapated, Mr. Gold was standing there, "Bae."

The two men hugged, "Papa," said Neal.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe. He's safe."

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy."

"I know, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same; me and him. Because we both abandoned our sons."

"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, Papa," then they hugged again.

Emma turned to look at her parents and her brother, "He's back. That means..."

"He can cure me," said Travis.

"And, We can all go home," she hugged Travis, "as a family." Elsa hugged Travis. Then, David and Emma joined in on the group hug.

Just then Mr. Gold sensed something, "What's wrong?" asked Neal.

* * *

Back in the Captains Quarters, Henry was still alone with Pan, "Wha-what are you doing?" asked Henry.

"I wanted your heart, Henry," said Pan, "But your mother took it away from me. Left me for dead. Her mistake." He tried to pull out Henry's heart but got zapped by the enchantment, "Ugh! Oh, how clever." Pan then grabbed onto Henry's back and started to pull off Henry's shadow.

"What are you doing?!" groaned Henry.

Pan pulled it partially off when Gold appeared, "Blood magic works both ways, Father." Gold opened Pandora's box and red magic started to flow out of the box and grabbed onto Pan.

Pan kept holding onto Henry's shadow but the magic was to strong, "No!" he shouted as he was absorbed into the box.

Just then, Regina quickly climbed down the ladder into room, "Henry? Henry?" she saw that Henry was unconscious, "Oh No…" then she started to shake him, "Henry."

Henry woke up with a gasp, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Regina.

"He's a strong boy, Regina," said Mr. Gold, "You raised him well."

* * *

Once Regina was back on deck, she, Emma, Regina and Neal got ready to release the Shadow and go home. Neal held the coconut containing the Shadow over the cannon and Emma got ready to light it. "Ready, Regina?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma lit the fuse. Just before it went off, Neal opened the coconut and released the Shadow. The blast from the cannon stunned it so Regina could use her magic to force the Shadow onto one of the sails and the sail turned black, "You think it'll fly?" asked Emma.

"It has no choice," said Regina.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland."

"As you wish, m'lady," said Hook, "Bosun, weigh anchor!"

Then the ship lifted off of the water and into the clouds above Neverland. Once, they were on their way Travis walked up to his sister, "You know, when we first got to Neverland you told us we would all need to work together. "

"I was just trying anything," said Emma.

"To be honest, I didn't think we could do it. But we did and that was all because of you."

"I'm just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home."

On another part of the deck, Wendy looked off into the distance when Tinker Bell walked up to her, "Better than being in a cage, isn't it?" asked Tinker Bell.

"Are we really free?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, Wendy. Soon you'll see your brothers."

"I have something for you. I saved it all this time. I could never use it, but maybe you can," Wendy handed Tinker Bell and small vial, "It's pixie dust. It's the last bit from the last flower in the treetops. It's inert…"

"I can't make it work. I've got no magic. Not since I lost my wings."

"You'll figure it out. I believe in you, Tink.

Just then Henry came up from below deck. Neal saw him and said, "Hey. You feelin' okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I could bring you some food if you're feeling up for it."

"I'm feeling much better now," said Henry, "I think the fresh air is good for me."

"Henry, I know we haven't had much of a chance to be a family; not yet. I want you to know that you have a Dad now. Now and forever. I'll never leave you, okay, buddy?" Henry nodded and they hugged.

On the other side of the ship, Tinker Bell walked up to Regina, "I'm glad you got your son back, Regina. Seems the Evil Queen was able to love someone, after all."

"Yes, it seems. Seems you were right," said Regina.

"I knew you still had some good in you."

Regina looked down at the vial of pixie dust in Tinkerbell's hands, and saw it glown "Apparently, you still have some magic in you."

"What... what happened?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say for a minute there, you believed," said Regina. Then, Tinker Bell smiled.

Henry picked up a plate of food and walked over to Felix, who was sitting on the deck. Henry held it out to him as he sat down on a nearby bail, "Go away, boy. I'm not hungry," said Felix.

"But I came to thank you," said Henry.

"No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan—"

"Never fails."

"What?"

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped even when they think he's defeated. When they think they've won, he finds a way."

"So you think you're not safe?"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Henry."

"But you're Henry."

"Not anymore," said Henry with a smirk. What no one else knew was that while Pan was being absorbed into Pandora's box. He switched bodies with Henry. Now Pan was in Henry's body and Henry was in Pan's body and trapped inside Pandora's box.

Felix figured out what was going on and said, "You… You switched."

"You sure you're not hungry?" said Pan, in Henry's body, as he held out the plate.

Felix to the plate and said, "Thank you.. Pan."

"Now… let's play. "

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	43. The New Neverland

The New Neverland

In Storybrooke, Belle, Anna and Ariel were walking to the harbor, "So if the name Rumple gave you is correct, he works here," said Belle, as she pointed ahead.

They saw fisherman cutting fish, "Is that him?" asked Anna, "Is that Eric?"

"Yes," said Ariel with a smile. Just then Eric used his cleaver to cut off a fish's head, "Wow. He must really hate me."

"Go on, go to him," said Anna.

But Ariel stood there nervously. Belle and Anna physically pushed her toward Eric, "Go on," said Belle.

Ariel walked up to Eric. He glanced up and was stunned to see her, "Ariel," he said.

Ariel smiled and softly said, "Eric."

Eric took off his apron and walked up to her. Then they kissed. Anna and Belle smiled as they watched their friend be reunited with her true love. Then they heard a noise and looked up. In they saw an object fly out of the clouds. Ariel and Eric broke their kiss and Ariel asked, "What's that?"

They saw the object break through the barrier that surrounded Storybrooke. It was the Jolly Roger, "He's back," said Belle with a smile.

* * *

When the Jolly Roger came into port, there was a group of cheering townspeople there to greet them. Pan in Henry's body walked off first followed by Emma, Travis, Elsa, Mary Margaret and David followed him. The moment Elsa stepped off the boat, Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her. Elsa laughed and hugged her sister back. Regina and Mr. Gold were then next off. Emma looked at the boy she thought was her son, and asked, "How does it feel to finally be home?"

"Better than I ever imagined," said Pan in Henry's body.

Felix and the other Lost Boys walked off the ship while Belle and Mr. Gold hugged, "I told you I'd see you again," said Belle.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you," said Gold.

Neal walked up to them, "Hey."

"Hey," said Belle as she patted his shoulder, "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I, uh I found this below deck," said Neal as he showed them Gold's cane, "Thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bae, I do," said Gold as he took the cane, "As a reminder of the man I was, which shall no longer be." Then, the three of them joined in a group hug.

As the Lost Boys continued to leave the ship, John and Michael Darling anxiously waited for their sister. Just then, Wendy walked off. She scanned the crowd looking for her brothers. The second they saw her they ran up to her, "Wendy!" called Michael, as they ran up to each other

"Michael!" said Wendy, as they hugged, "John!" Then Wendy hugged John, "Is it really you?"

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you," said John.

Neal walked up to them and Wendy said, "Do you remember Baelfire?" Then the four of them hugged.

"So, now what?" asked Neal.

"I think it's time for the Darlings to go home," said John, "All of us."

Meanwhile, Elsa looked at her boyfriend, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually," said Travis, "I think the water must be working."

"Aye, it is," said Hook, "Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland."

"Gold will find a cure," said Mary Margaret, "You'll be okay."

"I have to admit," said Emma, "there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all going to make it out of that place."

"Well, we did," said David.

Mary Margaret looked and saw Regina standing by herself looking down. Then, Mary Margaret spoke up, "And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." The townspeople and Regina were surprised at Mary Margaret's statement.

* * *

A little while later, David, Belle, Emma and Mr. Gold were looking up at the back sail, "So what about that Shadow?" asked David.

"Don't worry, it's trapped," said Mr. Gold, "Just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." He looked down at Pandora's box in his hands.

Just then, Pan, in Henry's body, walked over to Felix, "What do you have in mind, Peter?" Felix asked as they watched Henry's family in the distance, "What if someone decides to open that box; let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem, trust me," said Pan, in Henry's body.

"What's the next step?"

"You need to be punished," Pan said. Then, he turned to Henry's family, "Hey, Mom, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free."

Felix said to Pan, "What are you doing?"

"They need to trust me," Pan whispered.

Henry's family walked over and Regina said, "Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away free."

"Don't worry," said Travis, "we got plenty of cell space for this guy." Then he lead Felix away.

"You're safe now, Henry," said Emma.

* * *

Later, Belle, Emma, Henry, Neal, Regina, and Mr. Gold were in the backroom of Gold's shop. The others watched as Gold put Pandora's box back in its hiding place in the floor, "Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Gold then used his magic to seal the box into the floor.

"You're not going to do that?" asked Pan, in Henry's body.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Emma.

"He's not getting out of there," said Neal.

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise," said Regina.

"She's right," said Mr. Gold, "You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

* * *

The welcome home party was in full swing at Granny's, when Emma walked in with Henry's storybook. Henry was sitting in a booth, when Emma placed the book in front of him and sat down across from him. Henry just stared at the book, "Well, don't get too excited. Neal still had it in his room. We thought you'd want it. Especially since you just lived a fairytale of your own."

Pan, in Henry's body wasn't sure what to do. He smiled tentatively and said, "Right. Thanks." Then he opened the book and flipped through it.

Emma was a bit confused by his reaction, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Emma didn't answer. A little while later, Emma and Neal were watching who they thought was Henry, flip through the book, "How's he doing?" asked Neal.

"He's good as it can be expected," said Emma.

"So, uh, Emma, can we... make some time to... talk?"

"Isn't that what we are doing right now?"

"Yeah, uh... I just thought," Neal paused. He looked over at Henry and then back at Emma, "maybe just the two of us."

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" asked Emma.

"You know, when you put it like that—"

"Neal, I don't know."

"Listen, Henry's back and he's safe. We all are. Okay, look, I'll make it easier for you. Tomorrow I'm gonna be hungry just around lunchtime and so I'm gonna come here," Neal pointed at one of the booths, "I'm gonna sit in that booth and you're welcome to join me. And if not, I'll quit bugging you." Then, he got up and walked over to Henry.

Just then, David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa walked up behind Emma. Hearing Emma and Neal's conversation, "Don't say it," said Emma.

"Say what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That I owe it to Neal to go on a date with him."

"You don't. You owe it to yourself."

"I can't think about myself right now; not after what Henry just went through," then Emma walked away.

"Now who does she remind me of?" David asked Mary Margaret.

Emma walked up to Henry and said, "Sorry, kid. It's time for something you didn't have in Neverland—bedtime." Henry closed the book and stood up. They started to the door and Emma saw Regina, "Oh, let's say goodnight to Regina."

"Goodnight?" said Regina, "I didn't realize it was getting so late. It's going to be hard to let you out of my sight."

"Maybe you don't have to," said Pan, in Henry's body, "Maybe I could stay with you tonight."

"Oh. Of course."

"Yeah, uh, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want to pick you up."

"Come on, Henry. Let's go home," said Regina, then she and Henry walked out.

Mary Margaret overheard the conversation and walked up to her daughter, "It's okay. He probably just wants to spend his first night back in his old room."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," said Emma.

* * *

The next afternoon, Travis and Elsa were at Granny's dinner having lunch, "I never thought Granny's lasagna could taste so good," said Travis.

Elsa chuckled just as Mr. Gold walked up to the couple, "So how'd you like to wash it down with this?" He set down a small bottle.

"Is that—?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. An elixir. This will cure your Dreamshade poisoning once and for all."

"You found a cure already?" asked Travis.

"I am a man of my word," said Gold.

"And I owe you nothing? No price of magic, no..."

"On the house. But we are family now, so I'm sure should I ever need a favor, you'll be more than receptive."

Travis nodded, "Thank you."

Then, Mr. Gold left, "What are you waiting for?" asked Elsa, "Drink it." Travis took the cap off the bottle and drank it down, "How do you feel?"

Travis took a deep breath as he felt the elixir working. He pat the area where he was hit by the arrow and felt the wound was gone. He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed Elsa, "I feel wonderful." Elsa smiled then she looked over Travis' shoulder and saw Neal sitting alone. Then her smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"Emma didn't listen to your mother," said Elsa.

Travis looked behind him and saw Neal sipping his coffee looking out the window. He went to stand up but Elsa stop him, "Let me handle this…" Elsa grabbed her coat and headed out.

* * *

Elsa found Emma near the docks checking something on her phone," Isn't Granny's that way?" asked Elsa.

"Did Neal send you?"

"No, he has no idea I am here, but when I saw him sitting in that table alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Emma, as she typed something into her phone.

"Emma," said Elsa, as she sat down next to her boss and friend.

"It's not Neal, it's Henry. He doesn't seem like himself. He barely recognized his storybook last night."

"He went through a lot in Neverland."

"I know. And he asked to spend the night at Regina's."

"Well, she did help us save him and she did raise him until you came into his life."

"I know she did."

"Look, he probably wants to stay with you tonight. I probably wouldn't worry about it. We're all recovering."

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling something bad is still going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it."

"Emma, you can't think like that."

"But bad things do keep happening."

"So do good things. But if you keep thinking like that you'll miss out. Let me tell you about Anna and me. When we were little girls, I was 8 and Anna was 5. We used to have so much fun with my powers but one night I accidently hit her in the head with a blast of magic. Luckily, the rock trolls were able to heal her, But they told my parents and I that my powers would become more dangerous if I didn't learn to control them. So, the trolls erased Anna's memories of how she got hurt and my powers. And, I spent the next 13 years locked in my room away from her because I was afraid I would hurt her. I missed out on so much because I was afraid something bad was going to happen. I know now that there is more to life than that worrying about the bad things all the time. Life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living."

"Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones."

"Well, all the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones."

"And you think having lunch with Neal is a good moment?"

"I don't know. Does he eat with his mouth open?"

Emma smiled a little and said, "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Well, you can start by finding out. Come on, I'll give you a lift to Granny's," Emma and Elsa then headed over to the squad car.

As Elsa and Emma got out of the squad car in front of Granny's they heard a woman screaming. They saw Hook and Tinker Bell running out from the side of Granny's, "The hell was that?" asked Emma.

"We had the same question," said Hook.

Emma looked at Hook and then Tinker Bell, "Wait, were you two...?"

"No," said Tinker Bell.

"Perhaps," said Hook

Then, there was another scream, "Over there!" shouted Elsa, she ran off in the direction of the voice. Then, Tinker Bell, Emma and Hook followed. The four of them themselves in front of the nunnery. When they got there they saw Mother Superior running for her life from the Shadow. She ran up the steps as fast as she could but the Shadow caught her and ripped her shadow from her body. Then, Mother Superior fell to the ground. Elsa knelt down and checked her pulse, "She's gone."

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" asked Tinker Bell.

"No idea, love," said Hook, "But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person."

"Pan."

Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Neal arrived a little while later. Regina and Henry arrived as Elsa and Emma were covering, Mother Superior's body with a blanket, "What the hell happened?" asked Regina.

"The Shadow," said Elsa, "It killed her."

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free."

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle," said Neal, "If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal left followed by Hook and Tinker Bell.

"Pan's behind this, I know it," said Emma.

"Emms," said Travis, "Pan's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop."

"Who else would be doing this?"

"So, Pan can still hurt me," said Pan, in Henry's body.

"We don't know that," said Regina.

"We have to assume he's still a threat," said Mary Margaret.

"And that he's after Henry," said Emma.

"Then what am I doing here?" asked Pan, in Henry's body.

"He's right," said David, "He's not safe out in the open."

Pan, in Henry's body, looked at Regina, "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Regina. Then she hugged the boy she thought was her son.

"Go," said Emma, "We'll take care of the Shadow." Henry and Regina started to walk away then Emma said, "Regina, wait."

Henry continued to walk but Regina stopped, "What?"

Emma walked over to Regina and said in a soft tone, "Keep a close eye on him,"

"I already said I would."

"I know. He just doesn't seem quite himself."

"Really? You mean because he asked for me?"

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean—"

"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I am his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened. You forget—I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He's fine."

"It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling."

"Well, maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our son." Then, she and Henry walked away.

* * *

David, Emma, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa ran to Mr. Gold's shop. When they got there they saw Belle and Gold leaving, "No, I'm afraid we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Rumple," said Belle.

"Pandora's Box," said Emma, "Give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Gold.

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? What are you—crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box," said Travis, "Henry's life is in danger."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" asked Gold.

"Yes. Because we can stop finally and forever," said Emma.

"All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."

"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

The group got into three cars, David, Emma and Mary Margaret in David's truck. Belle and Gold in Gold's Car. And, Travis and Elsa in the squad car. The group of cars then headed to the townline. When they got there, they all got out of the cars, "There's no magic beyond the town line," said Gold, "If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back."

Gold was about the cross the line when Emma stepped in front of him, "Uh-uh. I'm doing this," she said.

"I can cross the line and retain my memory.

"It's not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise," Emma took out her gun and stepped over the line, "I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father," said Gold

"It's my hunch," said Emma, "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma, be careful," said Mary Margaret.

Mr. Gold waved his hand over the top of the box and the box opened. He set it down on the other side of the line and stepped back. Red magic came out of the box and took the form of Peter Pan, laying on the ground, with his back to Emma. Emma cocked her gun and Pan stood up. He turned around and looked at her, "Mom?" said Henry, in Pan's body.

"What?" asked Emma.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Gold, "Shoot him."

"Don't. Please. I'm Henry," said Henry, in Pan's Body, "Pan... he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Emma.

"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks," said Gold.

"No, it's not," said Henry, in Pan's Body, "He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear." He took a step toward Emma.

"Ah, don't come any closer," said Emma.

"Shoot him!" said Gold

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something is off about Henry."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead."

"All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know."

"I-I got trapped in the mines," said Henry, in Pan's body, "I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"This proves nothing," said Mr. Gold.

"He's right, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "Henry could've told Pan all this in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up more than that—there are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected—you remember that? Not met, but connected."

"Yeah," said Henry, in Pan's body.

"Where was it?" asked Emma

"My castle. Right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma then lowered the gun and put it away, "Henry."

"Mom."

The two of them hugged, "It is Henry," said Emma. She looked over at Gold, "Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line." He shook his head. Emma picked up the box and they walked over the line.

Henry walked over to David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa and they all hugged him as Emma handed Gold the box, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry," said Gold, "And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay," said Henry, in Pan's Body, "I would have done the same thing."

"Come on," said Emma, as she and Henry walked back to the truck.

"If Henry's here," said Travis, "then where's Pan?"

* * *

The group then headed to the cemetery and as they walked to Regina's vault, Emma tried to call Regina, but all she got was her voicemail, "Regina's still not answering."

Henry in Pan's body looked at Gold, "When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body. So if you have to throw fire or something, at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best," said Gold

When they got to the vault they found Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell waiting for them. Neal looked Henry in Pan's body, "Is it really you?" asked Neal.

"Dad," said Henry in Pan's body, then they hugged.

"Did you find the Shadow?" asked David.

"Not yet," said Tinker Bell.

"Well, we'll be ready for him when we do," said Hook as he held up the coconut.

"I think it's Pan we should be concerned about now," said Gold, "Why are we still up here?"

"It's locked up tight," said Neal.

"Really?" asked Gold. He raised his hands to try to open the door but he doesn't have any luck.

"Told you."

"Fair enough. This is going to take some time." Gold then when back to work on breaking the seal on the vault with his magic.

Emma walked off to think. Mary Margaret, David, Elsa and Travis followed her, "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," said Mary Margaret.

"No, it's not," said Emma, "Even if Pan's down there, I can't use my gun. He's in Henry's body."

"Then we'll get him out," said Travis, "We'll save him."

"Will we?"

"Yes, and because of you, you were right about Pan just like your mother was about Regina all those years ago," said David.

"We'll stop him," said Elsa, "and then you can—"

Emma interrupted her, "Live my moments even though there's still terrible things out there?

"Exactly."

Emma shook her head, "You're wrong. I'm the... savior. I don't have the luxury of having moments. It's just not my life. Every time I think I'm going to sit back and enjoy myself, I can't because it's never going to stop."

"I used to think the same way," said Mary Margaret.

"It's different. My magic has a price. The price of being the savior is... I don't get a day off."

Just then, Gold broke the seal on the vault, "Shall we?" he said.

They all headed inside the vault and Mary Margaret, David, Travis, Gold and Emma went down first. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they saw an unconscious Regina on the floor, "Regina!" said Mary Margaret, as she rushed over to her.

"Pan's gone," said David.

Emma called up the stairs, "We're clear down here!"

Gold walked up to Regina, knelt down next to her, waved his hand over her head and then stood back up. Then, a moment later, Regina woke up and was surprised to see Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Gold., "What? What happened?" she asked.

"It's Henry," said Emma, "Somehow Pan switched bodies with him."

"And I fell for it," said Regina.

"We all did," said Mary Margaret

"I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother."

"I still do," said Henry in Pan's body.

"Henry?" asked Regina. He walked up to Regina and they hugged.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" asked Travis.

Mr. Gold scanned the room with his hand to sense anything missing from the vault. His hand stop on an open box, "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here," he asked.

"Where else would I keep it?" asked Regina.

"What is it?" asked Emma, "What did Pan take?"

In the woods outside Storybrooke, Pan unrolled a scroll, "A curse?" asked Felix.

"No, Felix, the curse," said Pan, in Henry's body, "The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here."

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?"

"I broke you out cause this spell is gonna give us everything we always wanted."

Back in the Vault, Regina asked, "Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it."

"And I broke it," said Emma.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't cast it again," said Gold, "And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand," said David, "We're already in this land."

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" asked Mary Margaret

Back in the woods, Pan in Henry's body said, "Everyone will forget who they are. Time will stand still. And Felix, we will be in charge."

"This whole place?" asked Felix.

"Yes, and when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland."

AN: A very merry Christmas to all my readers. I hope you got everything you wanted this year and maybe a surprise or two. I hope you guys like the part where Elsa talks to Emma. I thought it was a good fit for this story. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	44. Going Home

AN: I've had a reviewer say that I hate David. I don't hate David. I like David. It's just for this part of the story his parts fit better for what I want to do. Some people just aren't getting what I'm doing with this story. I'm retelling Once Upon a Time, my way. For Travis, Elsa and Anna to be a true part of the story, they have to take parts from other people once and awhile. They can't just say anything. That wouldn't make sense. You have to add them as if the writers had them there the whole time. If you don't like that, then you should stop reading. Now, on with the show…

Going Home

In the woods outside Storybrooke. Pan in Henry's body walked to the wishing will with Felix. Pan held the Dark Curse scroll in his hand, "You never cease to amaze me, Peter," said Felix, "Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day. It's impressive."

"She loves the boy," said Pan, "That makes her weak." They reached the well, "This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?"

Felix handed Pan a bag, "When it's done, will they all be dead?"

Pan took a bottle of the bag, "Worse. They'll will be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering… will be eternal." Pan then dropped a bottle in the well. When it hit the bottom the water changed to a green color.

Outside Regina's Vault, Hook, Tinker Bell, Emma, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Travis, Elsa, Belle and Neal were all listing to what Gold had to say, "Another curse?" said Mary Margaret, "It's happening again?"

"Gold, this curse," said Travis, "is it going to work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes," said Gold, "This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done," said Regina.

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?"

"By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

Back at the wishing well, Pan was still throwing bottles in the well, "What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind."

"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails," said Felix. Pan gave Felix a smile and dropped another bottle into the well.

Back at the Vault, Regina asked, "What do I have to do?

"You must destroy the scroll," said Gold, "Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one."

"W-what do you suggest?"

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

Back at the wishing well, Pan had finished dropping the bottles into the well but nothing was happening, "Are we missing something?" asked Felix.

"Yes," said Pan.

"What is it?"

"The heart of the thing I love most."

"You mean your son's heart? Rumplestiltskin?"

"No, no, I never loved Rumple."

"Well, then, whose heart do we need? Who do you love?"

"Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship," said Pan. A look of fear comes on Felix's face, "Only one person has always believed in Pan."

"That's me," said Felix.

"Don't be afraid. Be flattered," said Pan as he got ready to take out Felix's heart.

"No, no, no!" said Fellx. Then Pan reached into Felix's chest and pulled out his heart. Then he started to squeeze it and Felix fell to the ground in anguish. The heart crushed to dust in Pan's hand and he started to drop the dust into the well.

Back at the Vault, Henry in Pan's body said, "If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys."

"Exactly right, Henry," said Mr. Gold.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell," said Regina.

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."

"The Black Fairy's wand," said Tinker Belle, "One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence," said Gold.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said David, "Let's hit the convent."

"Can I come?" asked Tinker Belle, "I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." David nodded.

"Then it's settled," said Gold, "The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell."

Emma, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina, Belle, Mary Margaret and Elsa went with Gold. While Travis, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell went with David. No one knew that The Shadow had been overhead and heard everything the group said. Then it flew off.

Back at the well, Pan finishes crushing the heart. He opened his palm to let the remaining dust fall into the well. He watched with satisfaction as thick green smoke rapidly rose to the surface.

When, David's group got to the convent. They saw Mother Superior's body was laid in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns were standing in front of it, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help," said Tinker Bell.

"With what?" asked one of the nuns.

"The Black Fairy's wand is here," said Neal, "We need it."

"We can never..."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a terrible thing, but what's coming is worse," said Tinker Bell, "Where is it?"

Before the nus could answer there was a pounding noise from outside. They all looked and saw something flying at high speed around the building.

"What the hell was that?" asked Travis.

"Pan's shadow," said Hook.

They saw the Shadow on the other side of one of the stained glass windows trying to get in. "

"What does it want?" asked the nun.

"The wand," said Hook.

"Run, run, run!" said David. The nuns ran out of the chapel as the Shadow entered, "Get the hell out of here!" David shouted up at the Shadow.

"Stay covered!" said Hook, "Over there!" then the group ran and hid behind the church pews.

"So all we have to do is light the candle, right?" asked David, "That's how you trapped it in Neverland?"

"Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good," said Neal.

"I'll draw its ire," said Hook.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Tinker Belle.

"It's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge."

"One other important thing—me," Hook climbed out from behind the pew and looked up at the shadow, "Hey!" He stepped up to the front of the church near the casket and the Shadow lunged at Hook but he ducked. Hook stood up and smirked, "That the best you got?" The Shadow knocked Hook off his feet and sent him sprawling on the ground. Travis jumped up and pulled Hook back behind the pews.

"Can you trap it?" asked Tinker Bell.

"No, it's too high. We gotta get closer," said Travis.

"And I can't fly up there," said Neal. Then he had a thought, "Tink."

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings," said Tinker Bell.

"Use pixie dust."

"It doesn't work."

"Tink, you made it work once," said David, "You can do it again."

Tinker Belle slid out from behind the pew and uncapped the vial of pixie dust. It started to glowing green. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She absorbed the pixie dust and Neal handed her the coconut halves. She closed her eyes again and the candle lit. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the flame. Then, she flew up in the air and pointed the lit candle at the Shadow. The Shadow was sucked into the candle and She put the top on the coconut. She lowered herself back to the grown and threw the coconut into one of the open fires in the church. The Shadow screamed at it was destroyed.

The men came out from behind the pews. Neal, Travis and David each touch her shoulder in congratulations and she touch the mens' shoulders in thanks. Hook walked up to Tinkerbelle and said, "Look who's still a fairy."

"Look who's still a pirate. You all right?" asked Tinker Bell.

"Well, I lost the hand once. It's nothing," said Hook.

"For the record, I know why you risked your life back there, and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma."

"Well done, Green," said Mother Superior's voice.

They all turned and saw her standing there alive and well, "Blue," said Tinker Bell, in surprised, "But you were..."

"Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green… Tinker Bell. Welcome back."

"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?"

Mother Superior laughed, "I might have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinker Bell. And you have earned them back many times over."

"Thank you."

"As for the Black Fairy's wand..." The wand appeared in Mother Superior's hand. She handed it to Neal, "Go, save us all." Neal took it and the men left.

The men came back to the pawnshop. They walked into the back room and saw Henry in Pan's Body and sitting between Emma and Regina, "She's back," said David as the men walked in the back room ," The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

Emma looked at Gold, "Do we need anything else?"

"Only one more item," he opened the cabinet and took out the cuff Greg and Tamara put on Regina when they kidnapped her.

"What is that?" asked Elsa.

"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland," said Gold, as he walked up to Henry, "It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way," said Regina.

"Let me see your wrist, Henry," it put it on Pan's wrist, "I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers."

"So what happens now?" asked Henry.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body."

Regina looked at Henry, "Then you hang into that scroll and come find us as fast as you can."

Neal gave the want to Gold. Henry sighed, "I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry," said Travis, "Pan does."

"It's time," said Gold. Henry laid down on the cot, "Keep your eye on the wand."

Henry closed his eyes as Mr. Gold casted the spell. Pan's body started to convulse. "What's happening?" asked Emma.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body," said Gold. The shake continued and gradually subsided.

"It worked!" said Regina.

"Let's go find our son," said Regina.

Everyone started to leave the shop. Belle and Neal stopped when they saw Gold wasn't leaving, "You're not coming?" asked Belle.

"No, no. I think not. My father and I have, uh... some unfinished family business."

Belle nodded and left. Neal lingered for a moment then followed.

* * *

Belle, David, Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret, Neal, Travis and Elsa were following Granny as she was trying to sniff out Henry, "I've got his scent. He's nearby.

They looked ahead and saw they were getting close to the library, "The tower?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah," said Granny.

Just then Henry ran out the front door, "It's me, it's me! It worked!" He rushed up and Regina and Emma both hugged him tightly, "Mom, mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

"But we didn't see _you_ ," said Regina.

"He's got it," said Emma, as Henry handed him the scroll, "It's up to you now." Emma gave Regina the scroll. Regina held the scroll in her hand a for a few seconds. Then a purple light came out from it and Regina passed out. "Regina!" said Emma as everyone surrounded her, "Regina!" Emma tried to shake Regina awake, "Regina!"

Regina woke up, "Emma." Regina sat up and Emma helped her to her feet.

"What happened? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Emma sounding distracted, "It was just…"

"What is it?" asked Mary Margaret, "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done," said Regina.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" asked Henry.

"The important thing is," Regina put her hand under Henry's chin, "you will be." Henry grabbed her hand to reassure her, "Suddenly, the scroll disappeared from Regina's hand.

"No, he won't," said Pan's voice. They all looked and saw Pan walking up to them.

Everyone backed away from him, "He has the-" Hook started to say but Pan wave his hand and casted a freezing spell on the them.

"Curse?" said Pan, as he said as he led up the scroll, "That I do. Pan: Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two." He walked over to Belle and Neal, "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first." He looked at both of them, "No, it isn't." he pointed to Neal, "You. You first."

Just then Mr. Gold clamped a hand on Pan's left should and pulled him away from Belle and Neal, "Stay away from them," said Gold, as he spun him around to face him

"How about this? The worm has teeth," said Pan, "You're here to _pwotect_ their _wuved_ ones?"

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold looked at Neal, "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness." Pan laughed and Gold continued, "And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words," said Pan.

"I love you, Bae," Gold looked at Belle, "And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger."

"Stronger, yes. But still no magic."

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?"

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold raised his hand and his shadow returned with the dagger. As Gold took a hold of the dagger as his shadow went back into his body. Then Gold grabbed ahold of Pan.

Pan struggled to get free, "What are you doing?!"

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." He stabbed Pan in the back with the dagger. The blade goes through Pan and also stabs Gold, Pan screamed in pain as a cloud of black smoke surrounded the two. When the smoke dissipated, Pan was gone and an older man was in his place. It was Gold's father, Malcom. "Hello, Papa," said Gold.

"Rumple, please," said Malcom, "You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over," he smiled, "We can have a happy ending."

"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings," Gold twisted the dagger. Malcom groaned in pain. Then, a gold light came out of the wound in Malcom's back and started to get brighter and brighter. Soon, Malcolm knew what was coming and stopped resisting. Mr. Gold placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, the two men were engulfed by the light and disappeared. The scroll dropped to the ground and the freezing spell wore off. They were all at a loss for words at what they just saw. Belle fell to her knees and started to silently cry into her hands.

Belle couldn't contain her grief anymore and she called out crying, "No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!"

Regina slowly knelt down and picked up the scroll, "Regina? Are you okay?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm fine," said Regina, as she stood back up

Emma went over to Neal, "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do," said Neal, "He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." Regina didn't answer, "Regina?"

"What?" asked Regina.

"We've here for a reason, love," said Hook, "Pan?"

"He's dead."

"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls? Cause mine is gonna take some time."

Just then Leroy ran in, "It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape."

"It's not too late," said David, "We can still stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes."

"What's the price?" asked Travis, "Gold said there is a price. What is our price?"

Regina turned and faced the group, "It's not our price. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

Emma turned and looked at Henry. Henry walked up to stand next to Emma, "Henry?" she said to Regina.

"I can never see him again," said Regina, "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" asked Elsa.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town," said David.

"It will wink out of existence as though it were never here," said Regina, "And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" asked Travis.

"All of _us_. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here."

"Alone?" said Emma.

"No, you and Travis will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you and Travis can escape it."

"I-I don't want to," said Emma, "We'll all go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work," said Regina.

Just then there was a rumble of thunder. Mary Margaret looked at her children, "Emma, Travis, you have to go."

"We just found you," said Emma.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his."

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

Mary Margaret smiled tearfully, "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've both touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family," said Emma.

"Yes, and we always will be. You both gave us that."

"You, Travis and Henry can be a family," said David, "You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy."

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "It's time for you to find hope."

Regina looked at Emma, "I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You two have to go."

"No," said Travis, "I'm not going. I'm not leaving Elsa," said Travis, as pulls Elsa into a side hug.

"You have to," said Elsa, as she turned to look at her true love, "I can't ask you to give up your sister for me. You two are like Anna and me. You both love each other so much." Tears started to fall from Elsa's eyes, "Emma's losing her parents again… She shouldn't lose her brother too…" Then, Elsa wrapped her arms around him.

Travis hugged Elsa and thought about what Elsa, Regina and their parents said. And, they were right. The best thing for everyone was for the two of them to go with Henry. Travis looked at his sister. She looked at him. Then, Travis nodded, "We have to Emms… We have to go…"

"Okay," said Emma, reluctantly.

* * *

Eleven years ago, in a prison near Phoenix, Arizona. Emma was giving birth to Henry.

"Okay, now, big push, big push," said the doctor.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Emma as she pushed. The lights in the room flickered and wet out a she collapsed on the bed in a sweaty mess.

The lights came back on as the doctor wrapped newborn Henry in a blanket, "Great. Here we go. Good, that's good. Beautiful." He cradled Henry in his arms, "It's a boy, Emma." She refused to even look at Henry and turned away from the doctor. "Emma?" he asked. Emma just shook her head. The nurse came up to the doctor and whispered something to him, "Oh…" Then he looked back at Emma, "Emma, just so you know, you can change your mind."

"No," said Emma, "I can't be a mother."

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, everyone had gathered at the town line to see Travis, Emma and Henry off. The green smoke of Pan's Curse was getting closer. Travis, Emma and Henry walked over to David and Mary Margaret for one last family hug. Henry stepped way and walked over to Regina, "This isn't fair. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry," said Regina as she leaned down to talk to her son, " I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault, it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I'm-I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain. You're my mom," then Henry hugged Regina.

Emma moved away from her parents and over to Neal. Travis went over to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, "I'm going to miss you so much," said Elsa, "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you…"

"Me too," said Travis, "But remember one thing no matter what happens. I promise you, I will always find you and you know that I always keep my promises." Elsa smiled. Travis smiled. Then the two of them kissed then they hugged. Then, Travis hugged Anna and shook Kristoff's hand, "You keep your eye on them."

"Always," said Kristoff.

Travis went over to Emma who was finishing say good bye to Neal and the two of them started to walk to the Bug. It was sitting just inside the town line. Hook walked up to them, "That's quite a vessel you captain there, Swan." She gave him a sad smile, "There's not a day that won't go by that I won't think of you."

"Good," then they smiled at each other. Then, Hook stepped away and Regina walked over.

"Emma. There's something I haven't told you," said Regina.

Emma sighed, "What now?"

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back," said Regina, "Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. And we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?" asked Travis.

"I don't know."

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending," said Emma.

Regina chucked, "It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?" asked Travis.

"No, I can... do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable," said Emma.

"They didn't have to be," said Regina. She took Emma's hand, "My gift to you and Travis are good memories, a good life for you, Travis…" Regina turned and looked at Henry. She waved him over and he joined them and Regina continued, "and Henry." Regina looked at Emma, "You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

"You would do that?" asked Emma.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted," said Regina.

"But it won't be real," said Travis.

"Well, your past won't. But your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left and the curse will be here any minute." Henry gave Regina one last hug and she kissed him on the forehead.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma and Travis and gave them each one last hug and kiss on each of their temples. They could see the curse getting closer as Emma, Travis and Henry walk toward the car and got in. Regina tore the paper off the scroll and he started to glow with purple magic. She crumpled it into a ball and jointed it with the rest of the scroll. The scroll turned into magic in both of her hands. She raised her hands to the green smoke turning it purple as Emma, Travis and Henry drove away. The curse reached the town line and stopped. Travis looked in the rearview mirror and saw nothing behind them.

* * *

Eleven years ago, in a prison near Phoenix, Arizona. Emma had just finished giving birth to Henry. "Emma, just so you know, you can change your mind," said the doctor.

Emma continued to not look at the baby. But then she thought for a moment, "Wait," said Emma, "Let me hold him," the doctor brought him over into her arms. Emma looked down at her son and smiled. She touched one of his hands and she laughed.

* * *

Back in Maine, Emma looked over at Henry and smiled. Behind the bug. The red spray paint of the town line was gone.

* * *

One year later, Emma, Travis and Henry were living in a very nice apartment in New York City. It was morning and Emma and Travis were making breakfast. Emma was handling the scrambled eggs while Travis was taking care of the pancakes. Emma looked over at Henry who was watering the plants and smiled.

Soon, breakfast was ready. Travis set a plate of food down for himself and Emma while Emma placed Henry's plate in front of him. Followed by a cup of Hot chocolate, "Mom, you forgot something," said Henry.

"Right, cinnamon," said Emma. She got the container of cinnamon and handed it to Henry. He pours some on top of it as Travis walked over with hot chocolate for himself and Emma. They both put cinnamon on their hot chocolate. Then the three of them clinked their cups together. And took a drink

Just then there was a knock on the front door, "Are you expecting someone?" asked Travis.

"No," said Emma. Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. Travis went to stand up but Emma stop him, "I've got it. You and Henry wait here." Emma walked down the small hallway to the front door and opened it. On the other side was Hook.

Hook smiled, "Swan. At last—"

He tried to walk into the apartment but Emma stopped him, "Woah, do I know you?" asked Emma.

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family's right there. Who are you?"

"An old friend. Look, I know you can't remember me, but... I can make you," then he kissed her on the lips.

Emma kicked him the groin and shoved him into the corridor, "The hell are you doing?"

"A long shot," said Hook, "I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"What you'll feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops," said Emma.

Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remem—" Then Emma closed the door on his face.

"Who was that?" asked Travis, as Emma walked back to the kitchen.

"No idea," said Emma, "Someone must have left the door open downstairs. Come on, let's eat."

AN: I'm surprised I got this one done so fast. I had yesterday off and I was able to sit down and knock this out. Figuring out why Travis had to go was the hardest part. At first, I had Regina telling him to go but, Then I thought it would come better from Elsa. And I was right. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	45. New York City Serenade

New York City Serenade

Emma had a date that night with her current boyfriend, Walsh. She came home and found Travis doing some paper work and Henry was playing a video game. "Hey, Emms," said Travis, "How was your date?"

"Good," said Emma, "How was your date?"

"Eh…," said Travis, "I don't think me and Hailey are going to work out. She's so focused on her work."

"You'll find someone, Trav," said Emma, "I've got a feeling the one for you is out there somewhere. Did Ms. Cuse say how Henry was tonight?"

"She said, he was quiet."

"Not quiet. Concentrating," said Henry, "I've finally reached level 23."

"Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you? " asked Emma as she kicked her heels off and sat down next to her son.

"At level 23? Good luck with that," said Henry, as Emma joined the game,

"So what did you say? To Walsh?" asked Henry. Referring to the fact that Walsh had asked her to marry him at dinner.

"You knew? How?"

"Come on, Emma," said Travis, "First date restaurant. A special night out, The writing was on the wall."

"Technically, the writing was on the dessert.," said Emma.

"So, what did you say?" asked Henry, "Poor guy," said Henry.

"I didn't say no."

"If you didn't say yes, I stand by my poor guy assessment."

"I just need some time to think about it. I mean, it's like a big step, kid. We've got a good thing going here, just the three of us."

"Yeah, and we'd still have a good thing if it was just the four of us."

"You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?" asked Emma

"He's okay," said Henry. He paused the game and turned to face his mother, "Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just gonna leave you."

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn't even know you exist. He doesn't deserve to. "

"This guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you. Us. He wants us to be his home. And anyways, I know you like him."

"How?" asked Emma.

"Cause he's the first guy you've dated I've ever met," then Henry restarted the game.

"When did you get so wise?" asked Emma.

"Somewhere after Level 16 when I became a knight."

The next morning, Henry was getting ready for school while Emma did some cleaning in the kitchen. "Mom, do you have it?" asked Henry, "My permission slip? It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week."

Emmy reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out Henry's permission slip and another piece of paper. "Yeah, your permission slip is right here." Emma looked at the paper and slipped it in her pants pocket.

"Mom, is there something going on?" asked Henry.

"No, nothing," said Emma.

"No. You're doing it again. You're worrying."

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking. There's a difference."

"Are you thinking about Walsh?"

"No, I-," Emma hesitate, "Yeah, I am. Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life-altering decision? Just want to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"You're always look for something to be wrong. You don't have to do that you know. Sometimes it's okay to accept things are good. I got to go. I'm gonna be late. See you. Love you."

"Love you, too," Emma took the note out again once Henry was gone.

"What's going on?" asked Travis.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"Emma," said Travis, "You might be able to tell when other people are lying but I know when you are lying. What's going on?"

Emma sighed, "OK, remember yesterday morning when that crazy guy came to the door."

"Yeah?"

"Well, he followed me on my date last night."

"What?"

"And he gave me this…" Emma handed Travis the paper Hook gave her. He looked at it and read, '89 Wooster Street. New York. NY 10012' Then Emma continued, "He said to go there if I wanted to know the truth about who we were and who our parents are…"

"Our parents?" said Travis, "This guy has info on our parents. What does your superpower say?"

Emma sighed, "He's not lying…"

"Well, this is guy came to you… What do you want to do?"

"I think we should check this out."

* * *

Emma and Travis went to the address on the paper. Emma used her lock picking too and they went in. Emma look around and she got a strange sense of déjà vu. Then she noticed a Dream Catcher hanging in the window. She walked up to it and took it off the window, "Flypaper for nightmares. Neal."

Travis was looking around and found a stack of letters. He picked them and saw they were addressed to Neal. "Emma... Look at this…" He handed Emma the stack.

Emma took the stack and looked through them. She shook her head and threw them on the coffee table. They continued to look around. And Emma saw a camera. She picked it up and saw the name Henry on the strap, "That's not possible." Travis and Emma just looked at each other.

* * *

Emma and Travis then headed to Central Park to confront Hook, "Swan… Travis… I knew that'd work." Hook looked at Travis, "It's good to see you again, mate."

"Why didn't you tell me it was Neal's place?" asked Emma, angrily.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had."

"What does Neal have you up to?" asked Travis, "Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?"

"I've already told your sister that I'm not here because of Neal," said Hook "I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma, "Our parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?"

"Like a mad man, I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

"Because Neal has a camera with my nephew's name on it," said Travis as he showed Hook the camera strap, "How?"

"Don't you see?" said Hook, "That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when Emma and Henry were in New York last year."

"Not good enough," said Emma, "I want answers. Real ones."

"There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this," he handed Emma a small bottle.

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you."

"It will help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of your senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out, if I'm right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go."

Emma put a handcuff around Hook's hand, "Call me love one more time and you'll lose the other hand." Emma then put the other end of the handcuff to a park bench.

"Swan, what are you doing?" asked Hook.

"Making sure that you never bother my son, my brother and me again."

Travis whistled and Two police officers walked over, "This is the guy," said Travis, "The one who assaulted my sister."

"It was a kiss," said Hook

"There. He confessed."

Then, Emma and Travis turned to walk away.

"You're under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir," said one of the officers as he uncuffed Hook from the park bench, "You have the right to remain silent.

Travis wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder and they walked away. But Hook called out, "Swan, Travis, please. You're both making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Swan! Travis! You family needs you!"

* * *

Emma picked Henry up from school. While, Travis when to their bail bond office to do some work. As, Emma and Henry walked home, "You wanna talk to me about Walsh, don't you?" asked Henry.

"Why would you say that?" asked Emma.

Henry looked at the candy bar in his hands, "You bought me candy at the drug store."

"Okay. Maybe you're right. I have been thinking about him. Maybe what happened in my past with your birth father has kept me from living my life now. Maybe it's time for me to start looking forward. We start looking forward."

"So, does that mean you gonna marry him?" asked Henry. Emma smiled, "So, that's a yes. How are you gonna tell him."

"Wait. Wait. First, I didn't say that I – "

"You could tell him at dinner tonight."

"We're not having dinner."

"I might have send him a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at eight and I arranged to sleep over by Avery's so the two of you could be alone. It's okay, Mom. If your gut's telling you to marry him, trust it."

"Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Here. Take this," She took something of the bag of stuff she got at the drug store. Then she handed Henry the bag, "Go. See, if you can beat Level 24. I'll meet you up there. See ya."

"See ya," said Henry.

Emma then looked at what she took out of the bag. She had the pictures from the camera developed at the drug store and she was shocked at what she saw. She took out her phone and called her brother, "Travis, meet me at the 35th Precinct…. This guy… He might be telling the truth…"

* * *

A little while later, Hook walked out of the 35th Precinct a free man. He snapped his fake hand on and walked out. Emma and Travis were waiting for him.

"Hey. We need to talk," said Emma.

"I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage," said Hook, "I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called bologna."

Travis showed Hook the pictures. There was one of Emma and Henry sitting under a sign that read 'Storybrooke', "What the hell are these? We never lived in a town called Storybrooke."

"Henry and I never took a flight from Boston to New York," said Emma.

Travis then showed Hook a picture of himself and Elsa, "And I've never seen that woman before in my life."

"We never did any of this."

"So you believe me, then," said Hook.

"I don't know," said Emma, "You could have photoshopped these pictures?"

"Photoshopped?"

"Faked," said Travis.

"If you think these are forgeries, then why'd you two spring me from the brig?" asked Hook, "Because as much as you both deny it, deep down, you both know something's wrong. Deep down, you both know I'm right."

"It's not possible," said Travis, " How can we forget all of this?"

"I promise you there's an explanation. "

"Not one that makes sense," said Emma.

Hook reached in his pocket and took out a bottle, "If you drink this, it will."

"If what you're saying is true, we'd have to give up our life here," said Travis.

"It's all based on lies."

"It's real and it's pretty good," said Emma, "I have Henry. I have Travis. A job. A guy I love."

"Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life you've lost," said Hook. He looked at Travis and said, "And you and that blond look pretty happy, mate." Travis looked at the picture of himself and Elsa, "Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You both know this isn't right. Trust your gut, Swan. It will tell you what to do."

"Henry always says that," said Emma.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy."

Emma took the bottle. Then Hook reached his pocket and took out a second bottle, "I've got one for you too." Travis looked at the picture of him and Elsa. She looked so beautiful. And they looked so happy. He had to admit that he had felt weird for the last year. Like something wasn't right. He took the bottle from Hook.

Emma and Travis both opened their bottle and drank. Then all of their memories of Storybrooke came flooding back. When the flashback was over Emma and Travis looked at Hook, "Hook," they both said.

Hook smiled, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Emma and Travis took Hook back to their apartment. Henry was already gone on his sleepover and Hook was telling them about what he knew about what happened when they got to the Enchanted Forest, "Snow and the Queen settled their differences. Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to. A pirate's life."

Emma walked over to the table with a bottle of rum and some glasses. He poured them each some, "Glad to see you haven't changed." said Travis.

"There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?" They clinked glasses and drank. Hook continued, "All was well until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you two."

"You came all the way back here to save our family?" asked Emma.

"I came back to save you."

"Who could have done this?" asked Travis.

Hook shrugged, "Someone powerful enough to reach into this world."

"Any more specific thoughts?" asked Emma.

"Alas, you're the savior, not me," said Hook, as he took a drink.

"You know what I was yesterday? A mother. Till you showed up and started pocking holes in everything I thought was real. When I drank that potion it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream."

"Well, you have what matters most. Your son."

"Now, we have to figure out how to explain this to him," said Travis.

"Alas, I could only scavenge together enough for two doses of memory potion.

Emma looked at Travis, "We better start figuring out what we're gonna tell him." Travis nodded. Then, the Doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" asked Travis.

"Walsh. Henry invited him," said Emma.

Hook moved to get up, "I could get rid of him."

"No," said Emma, "My memories might not be real, but he is and so are the eight months we spent together." Emma sighed, "I owe him an explanation."

"What are you gonna say to him?" asked Travis.

Emma sighed again, "I don't know. But I care about him too much to drag him into all this. Wait here. Both of you."

Travis and Hook nodded. Hook grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink. Just then they heard the front door open and Walsh say to Emma, "Hi…"

"Um… We need to talk… Let's go up to the roof…"

"OK…" then the two of them left.

Travis looked at Hook. "What about Elsa?" asked Travis, "Did she and Anna and Kristoff go back to Arendelle?"

"At first," said Hook, "I took them there myself. But, they were gone for 29 years. The country had moved on and Elsa was no longer queen so they decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest and help your mother and father."

"So… There's a chance she's in Storybrooke."

"Aye…" said Hook.

Travis smiled, "Good… You know. I haven't had the best luck at relationships, while I was here. It must have been my subconscious telling me that I still had feelings for Elsa."

"You're a lucky man, Travis," said Hook, "Elsa is quite a woman."

"That she is," Travis look another drink, "Can I tell you something? And I want your word that you won't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"After I was cured from the Dreamshade, I was going to propose to Elsa. But, then everything happened with Henry and Pan. And I lost my chance. Once we get back to Storybrooke and we've figured out whose behind all this… I'm going to propose."

Hook smiled, "Congratulations, mate. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Hook raised his glass.

Travis clinked it, "Thanks… And, I hope things work out between you and Emma. You're a good man, Killian and she deserves a man like you."

"Thanks." They drank and then they heard a screech from outside.

"What was that?" asked Travis.

"I don't know," said Hook, "Sounded like it came from the roof.

"The roof…" said Travis and Hook together.

They both jumped up and ran for the door.

When they got to the roof they saw Emma alone holding a pipe looking over the side of the building, "Emma!" shouted Travis, "What the was that?"

"A reminder that I was never safe. That what I wanted, that I thought I could have was not in the cards for the savior. We leave in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Emma was whipping up some eggs while Henry and Travis sat at the bar and watched, "Emma," said Travis, "You're hurting the eggs."

"Right," she poured them into the pan and started to cook them. Emma looked at her son, "Henry, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course. And the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. If it gets me a present, I believe. You're not sure you made the right decision, are you?"

"I just didn't feel like pancakes."

"About Walsh."

"Oh," Emma laughed, "I made the right decision. I'm certain. It's gonna be you, Travis and me, kid, for a little while. Here you go" Then she put a plate of eggs in front of him.

Henry ate some and then said, "As long as you're happy." He stood up, "Tasty. But I've got to run. I'm gonna be late for school. You two kind of overslept."

"Nope," said Travis, "No school today. How about we go on a trip?"

"Like a vacation?" asked Henry as he sat down.

"Like your mom and I have a new case, and it's in Maine, and it might take us awhile, and your mom and I think we should go. It would be an adventure."

"No school? A trip with you two? Sold."

"Good, 'cause I already packed," said Emma.

"When do we leave?" asked Henry.

"Now," said Travis. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Emma. She went over to the front door and opened it and Hook was on the other side."

"You ready, Swan?" asked Killian as he walked in.

"Henry," said Emma, "This is Killian. He's- I'm, uhm. Travis and I are helping him with his case."

"Did you skip bail?" asked Henry.

"Oh, he's still a little spitfire," said Hook.

"Still?"

"He's not a perp," said Travis, "He's a client."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked Hook.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hook asked Henry.

"All right. All right," said Emma, "Just make yourself useful, Killian, and get our bags. Travis, Henry, lend him a hand."

"Wait," said Henry, "We're really going?"

Emma hands him his coat and said, "Yes." Henry stepped away and she said to herself, "I just need one last thing." She went to her closet and got her red leather jacket.

* * *

That night, Emma's bug drove through down the main street of Storybrooke. She pulled up across the street from Granny's then she, Hook and Travis got out. Henry was asleep in the car, "It's really back," said Travis, "We're really back."

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" asked Hook.

"As cursed as I remember," said Emma.

Hook put his hook back on, "That's more like it, isn't it, Swan? "

"How you gonna explain that to him?"

"Well, that's more your concern. Perhaps it'll jog his memory."

"Or give him nightmares," said Emma.

"Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories," said Travis.

"This time we don't know what it did," said Hook.

"Then we'll find out. Stay here and watch Henry. Don't wake him or scare him or- just let him sleep," said Emma as she and Travis started to walk away.

"Aye… Where are you going?"

"To talk to my parents," said Emma.

"and I'm going to go see Elsa," said Travis.

* * *

Travis had to keep from running like a crazy person down the street where Elsa lived. He walked up the front steps. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened and he saw the one thing he wanted to see. Elsa was standing there. Her long blond hair was in its usual braid. And, she was wearing her light blue top, light blue cardigan and blue jeans. She gasped when she saw him, "Travis."

"Elsa."

The two of the hugged and kissed, "Oh God…" said Elsa with tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again…"

"I told you I'd always find you…" said Travis, as he walked in and closed the door. "So, you remember me…"

"Of course. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Hook found Emma and me and brought us here. He told us the town was cursed."

"He's right… The last thing any of us remember is seeing you, Emma and Henry leave. Then the next thing we knew we were back here. With our memories from between then and now gone."

"But you know who you are?" asked Travis. Elsa nodded. "Who could have done this?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head, "I don't know."

Just then, Travis cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, "It's Emma." He answered it, "Emma, hey, I found Elsa. She says that she remembers who she is but she's lost any memories she had from when we left until she came back to Storybrooke."

" _I'm at the loft,"_ said Emma, on the phone, _"Mary Margaret and David say the same thing. Oh… There's one more thing you should know…"_

"What's that?"

" _Mary Margaret is very pregnant…"_

AN: This was another chapter that just fell into place. I don't expect the next chapter to get done as fast, because I have to work the next few days. But, after the new year, I'll be on vacation and I hope to get some more writing done then. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	46. Witch Hunt

AN: The following is directed to one specific reader of this story… You know who you are…

If you don't like this story stop reading it. Please don't keep harping on about the way taking things away from David and just leaving him standing there. I like this story and so do a lot of other people. I'm not changing it and I'm not stopping the way I'm writing it, no matter what you say. If you don't like that then stop reading it and go watch Once Upon a Time on Netflix or Hulu.

I'm sorry I have to put this on here but the person who keeps critizing me is a guest reviewer, so I can't reply to them privately.

* * *

Witch Hunt

Travis and Elsa headed over to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Emma was going to get a room for herself and one for Henry and Travis. Emma had taken Henry upstairs when Travis and Elsa got there. Mary Margaret was sitting in a chair looking very pregnant. "Travis…" she said as she carefully got up and waddled over to him.

Travis met her halfway and hugged her. "Mom. It's so good to see you."

"You too," said Mary Margaret.

"So… What's new?" Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Travis laughed, "Congratulations." He said as he hugged her again.

"Thank you." She said. Then, she sat back down.

Travis then saw his father standing by the fireplace and, "Hey, Dad…" he hugged him.

"How have you been?" asked David.

"Good… Regina kept her promise. She gave Emma, Henry and me a pretty good life. But, it was missing one very important piece." Travis then wrapped his arm around Elsa and gave her a kiss.

Just then Emma came done the stairs, "Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case." She saw Travis and Elsa, "Elsa, you're here good."

"Of course," said Elsa, as she gave Emma a hug. "You look great."

"You too…" said Emma. Then, Emma, Elsa and Travis sat down, on the couch, "So, what the hell happened here?" asked Emma, "I mean, besides the obvious." She gestured at Mary Margaret.

"We don't know," said Mary Margaret, "We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black."

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke, " said Elsa.

"Except it clearly wasn't."

"Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. It's bad luck, mate," said Hook who was standing by a bookcase and walked over to the window.

"Well, obviously a year's pasted. Emma and I were in New York," said Travis, "I know we were."

"And we don't know where the hell we were," said David, "We don't even know if we left Storybrooke."

"Aye, you did. I was with you," said Hook.

"In the Enchanted Forest?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. Elsa, you, your sister and your brother in law came with me and I took you to Arendelle. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Emma.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not quite sure she was involved in this."

"So she says," said Travis.

David looked at Hook, "I don't understand: If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and Travis, and come to Storybrooke?"

"As I was sailing the realms a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and Travis. and bring them back here. There were a two small vials of memory potion tied to its legs."

"Who send it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I assumed you did."

"A message via bird-that does sound like you," said David.

"If you took Anna, Kristoff and me back to Arendelle, then how did we get back here?" asked Elsa, "not that I'm complaining." She smiled and took Travis' hand.

"You had been gone a long time, your majesty," said Hook to Elsa, "You no longer had any claim to the throne so I took you three back to the Enchanted Forest and you three headed to Regina's castle."

"So, I'm no longer Queen of Arendelle," she said sadly.

"Hey," said Travis, "You will always be my queen."

Elsa smiled and gave him a kiss. Just then, Leroy and Happy walked in, "What is it?" asked David.

"We lost another one. We're five now," said Leroy.

"Four, actually. Bashful's not answering," said Happy, as he looked at his cellphone.

"Wait. What is going on?" asked Emma.

"Thank God you're back, sister," said Leroy.

"It's not just our memories that are missing," said Mary Margaret.

"Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing," said Elsa.

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one," said Leroy.

"Who's exactly missing?" asked Travis.

"Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone," said David.

"Wait. Neal. Is he here?" asked Emma.

"Well, we haven't found him yet," said Mary Margaret.

"So he might have been taken, too."

"Smart money is on 'yes'," said Leroy.

"Leroy!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"He'll turn up, Swan," said Hook, "He always does.

"Some folks have set up camp in the woods at the edge of town," said David, "Neal might be there."

"Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all," said Elsa.

"There's only one way we gonna figure all this out," said Emma, "We have to get your memories back."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"By figuring out who took them in the first place."

* * *

The next morning, Henry, Emma and Travis were at Granny's. Ruby brought Henry an hot cocoa with cinnamon, "Here you go, Hen-," Ruby caught herself and finished with, "Young man. Nice hot cocoa."

"Hey, it's cinnamon. How did you know?" asked Henry.

"A lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face."

Just then Mary Margaret, David and Elsa walked in, "Henry," said Travis, "Henry, this is David, Mary Margaret and Elsa."

"Are you helping my mom and uncle with the case?" asked Henry. Then he whispered to his mother, "Or are they the ones who jumped the jail?"

"No, they are-" Emma stood up, "They are just old friends."

"Friends? From where?" asked Henry.

"Here," said Emma.

"Phoenix," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, Phoenix and here," said Emma trying to cover for Mary Margaret.

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in... that place," said Henry.

"Right. We were cell mates," said Mary Margaret.

"Really? What were you in for?"

"Banditry," said Mary Margaret. Travis bit his tongue to keep from laughing, as the other adults sat down. Mary Margaret continued, "People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on."

"Did you know my dad?" asked Henry.

"Should we order?" asked David, "Let's order."

Just then, there was the sound of a cup breaking. They all turned and saw Regina standing there in shock, "Oh, uh, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, that's okay," said Henry, as he went back to his cocoa.

Emma stood up and walked over to the woman "Regina. Regina, we need to talk. Come on."

Regina and Emma walked to the area by the bathrooms. Regina looked at Emma and said, "He looked right through me."

"Because he doesn't remember you," said Emma.

"But you clearly do. Why are you here?"

"Storybrooke. A new curse. Missing year. What do you think?"

"What I mean is, how did you know to come back? I gave you, Travis and Henry a new life. New memories."

"Hook found me. He gave me and Travis a potion to make us remember. There wasn't enough for Henry."

"How convenient. Look, I didn't cast that curse, if that's what you're thinking."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?"

"Maybe it was a bad year for you. Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here."

"With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself."

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people of the list."

"How? By walking around using your superpower on everyone?"

"You got a better idea?"

* * *

Some new people who came to Storybrooke in this latest curse, were Robin Hood and his Merry Men. They were in the woods near the town line Little John was showing his friends his new crossbow, "I've never seen a bow like that," said Friar Tuck.

"Its aim is truer than any I've seen without magic," said Little John.

"Where did you get it?"

"A store."

"And you procured it with what?" asked Robin Hood. There was no answer, "You stole it?"

"The proprietor looked rich, and we're poor here," said Little John, "We gotta eat."

Just then Friar Tuck spotted a turkey, "Speaking of eating, I see dinner."

Little John looked through the scope on the cross bow, " "Let's see how fast the wild turkeys are in this land." He fired and the arrow flew right above the turkey. The turkey didn't even notice the arrow and it just walked off.

Robin laughed, "Only missed by a feather's length. Seems that bow has improved your aim." Little John started to chase after the turkey, "John! Where're you going?" Robin and the other Merry Men started to chase after John.

John followed the turkey to a road. The turkey walked across the town line. He followed close behind and just as he was about to cross the line a flying monkey swooped down and grabbed it with his hind legs and flew him away, "John! John!" Shouted Robin.

A short time later, Emma, Travis, Elsa, David and Hook joined Robin and his men at the road where Little John was taken, "This is where he was taken," said Robin.

"I wouldn't step over that line, if I were you," said Travis.

"You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line? "

"It makes sense," said David, "The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared."

"What exactly took Little John?" asked Elsa.

"We didn't get a good look. Some manner of a beast with wings," said Robin.

"That sounds a lot like the monster who attacked me in New York," said Emma.

"The monster you were gonna marry?" asked Hook.

"You're gonna marry someone?" asked David.

"Did you just miss the part where I said "monster"?"

"We need to find Little John,"

"It may lead us to those who've gone missing," said Emma, "David, Elsa, take him and the rest of his-"

"Merry Men," finished Robin.

"Right. Them. Run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy. Travis, come with me…" She and Travis stared to walk back to the Bug.

"You're not joining, Swan?" asked Hook.

"Not yet. Regina was right. We're not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one."

"What are you gonna do?" asked David.

"We're gonna talk to everybody," said Emma.

* * *

Emma and Travis were standing in Town Hall, in front of a crowd of townspeople. They were all talking loudly. Emma tried to calm them all down, "Everyone. Everyone. I know that you're afraid and confused but I need you to listen."

"Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?" asked Archie.

"Is that what happened to my brothers?" asked Leroy.

"Yes," said Travis. As he spoked Regina walked in and stood at the back of the room, "we believe the people are being abducted as they approach the town line."

"So, we're trapped here. Again?" asked Granny.

"It's no different than last time," said Emma.

"Last time we lost our memories," said Leroy, "This time we get into dragged into woods."

"Do you know who cursed us? And why they want us here?" asked Belle.

"We're working on it," said Travis, "It's hard to figure out who cast the curse when nobody remembers the last year."

"Who? Isn't it obvious?" asked Leroy, as he stood up.

"Do you remember something?" asked Emma.

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it?" He looked around at the crowd, "Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before? The Evil Queen." He pointed to Regina at the back of the room.

Everyone looked at Regina and she shook her head, "For once, I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Dr. Whale.

"It's the truth."

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it," said Granny.

"You did take away our memories once before," said Belle.

"You still have your big house."

"Do you think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?" said Regina, as took a couple of steps forward.

"Regina, please," said Archie, "Just tell us the truth. We'll understand."

"Speak for yourself," said Granny.

"I am telling the truth," said Regina, as she took a few more steps, "If I had done this curse there's one thing I'd have right now. My son."

"Yeah, you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on here," said Emma.

"So now, you're siding with rabble? I thought we've been through this. I'm innocent."

"Yes, that's what you said before but now I'm wondering if I believe you," said Emma. As she spoke some of the townspeople stood up and started to walk toward Regina.

"Don't come any closer," said Regina.

"Regina," said Emma.

"Do you remember who you're dealing with?" asked Regina, "If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine. That's exactly who you'll get." She waved her hands and the room started to shake. Then once the shaking stopped she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I knew she did it!" said Leroy.

"We can't let her get away," said Dr. Whale.

"She won't," said Emma. Then, she and Travis left.

* * *

Regina was in her office when Travis and Elsa walked in, "An earthquake?" said Travis.

"I had to make a statement," said Regina, "And you're fine." She walked over to the twins and asked, "So, do you think they bought it?"

"Yeah, I think they did."

"Good."

"Nice work, said Emma, "Now let's figure out who really cursed this town."

Travis took a quick look outside the door of Regina's office to see if anyone followed them. Then he went back inside as Regina took out a wooden box, "How long do you think we have?" asked Regina.

"Until whoever cast that curse realizes you're not actually on the run from us," said Emma.

"But, until then, no one is going to suspect we're working together," said Travis.

"Let's see it," said Regina. Emma and Travis handed Regina the bottles the memory potion was in.

"Is that enough?" asked Emma, as she and Travis sat down at the table.

"Uh, to use? No. But to replicate? I think so."

"Then we can start waking people up," said Travis, "and figure out who send everyone back here."

"And I can make Henry remember me.," said Regina, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Emma, "We haven't done anything yet."

"You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you two, you both believe I didn't cast that curse. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Sure, it was," said Emma, "I knew you're telling the truth."

"And, If Emma says you're telling the truth, I believe her," said Travis.

"Even though everything that has happened has put me right next to Henry?" asked Regina, "Maybe this was some super complicated ingenious plan."

"It wasn't," said Emma, "My superpower may not be perfect. But with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time you're not. You didn't do it."

"Even though you know I can't live without him?"

"There you go. Telling the truth again," Emma smiled a slight smile.

TUAT

Out in the woods, the search continued for Little John. As, they walked in the woods David saw something. He over to it and picked it up, "Guys!" He shouted. It was a leaf with traces of blood on it.

Robin walked over and saw marks on the ground, "He was dragged." Then he looked up and saw him, "He's there!" They ran up and saw an injured Little John lying on the ground. He was unconscious and had a very bad wound on his shoulder.

"Is he alive?" asked Elsa.

"Barely," said Robin as he tried to wake up John, "John, I'm here. We've got you."

"I've never seen bite like that before," said Hook.

"Me neither," said David.

"Okay, help me get him up," said Robin, "We got to get him some help." John, David and some of his men helped get him up.

* * *

Back at Regina's office, Regina was working on the memory potion. Travis and Emma sat there watching. The setup Regina was using looked like something out a science lab. She added the last ingredient to the potion and swirled it around. "Did it work?" asked Emma.

"There's only one way to find out," said Regina, then she took a sip of the potion.

"Do you remember?" asked Travis. Regina then threw the beaker with the potion at the wall on the other side of the room breaking it, "Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I'm gonna say it didn't work."

"I must have missed an ingredient," said Regina.

"Can we try again?"

"I've already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you and Emma. There's nothing left to replicate. I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. It's worse than any curse I ever could have cast."

"What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?" asked Emma.

"Haven't you been paying attention. I can't make any more potion," said Regina.

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person."

"How?"

"We've been running a con by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not well versed in cons. Unlike you, I never spend time in prison."

"No, It's not something I learned prison. It's an old bail bonds trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them."

"Yeah," said Travis, "That might just work."

"How does that help us?" asked Regina.

"If the person who'd cast the curse, thought we were about to make a memory potion…"

"They want to stop us."

"And then we set a trap for them when they do," said Travis.

"We just need to get the word out that you're close to making all this work," said Emma.

"I know just who to tell," said Regina.

TUAT

At Granny's, Leroy came running in, "Big news, everybody! Emma and Travis found Regina. She was holed up in her office working on a potion."

"What kind of potion?" asked Archie

"Was she gonna hurt us?" asked Happy.

"A memory potion," said Leroy, "Regina said she's gonna use it to prove that she didn't cast the curse."

"Like I'd drink anything she handed me."

"Well, somebody will. And if they remember we'll know exactly who did this to us." Just then a woman with long red hair left the diner in a hurry.

* * *

At the hospital, Little John was being taken to an a emergency trauma room, "He's bradycardic. BP dropping fast," said a nurse.

"What did this to him?," asked Dr. Whale.

"We don't know," said David.

Little John started to shake violently, "He's going into shock," said a nurse.

"We need to sedate him," said Dr. Whale, "15 mg of propofol."

Dr. Whale started to give John the shot he woke up and started to scream. Then all of the sudden a tail grew out from Jon. Dr. Whale tried to give him the shot again and the tail hit Dr. Whale knocking him down. And knocking down a lot of the people around the gurney, including Robin, Friar Tuck, Elsa and Hook, "John, John!" said Robin.

"Bloody hell!" said Hook.

David looked at Elsa, "You Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Everyone then turned and looked at the gurney and John had turned into a flying monkey, "Okay, I didn't see that coming," said David.

The monkey jumped up and flew through a door and then out a window, "What in the world was that that thing?" asked Elsa.

"Don't look at me," said Dr. Whale, "I'm a doctor not a vet."

* * *

Outside City Hall, Emma, Travis and Regina were sitting in the bug watching and waiting, "So, do we just sit here and wait?" asked Regina.

"Until the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office," said Emma.

"Is this really what you two do for a living?"

"Yeah, it's called a stakeout," said Travis.

"And you don't get bored?"

"I don't know. We've learned to pass time," said Emma, "Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, that's what we should be doing."

"Does he have friends?" asked Regina.

"Does who have friends?"

"Henry. Does he have any friends in New York?"

"Yeah, he's got a lot of friends. No girlfriends, yet. At least not one I know about. Travis?"

"No… no girlfriends yet," said Travis.

"So, he's happy?" asked Regina, "His life is good there?"

"Yeah. we almost didn't come back because of that."

"Then, why did you?"

"Because he may not remember all this but I do," said Emma, "And I know what he would say. A hero would come back."

Regina smiled, "He would say that."

"You're sure you don't want to meet him?" asked Travis, "We could just tell him you're an old friend like Mary Margaret and David."

"It would be too hard."

"I can't imagine-" said Emma, then she looked up and saw movement in Regina's office, "We got 'em."

The three of them then made their way to the office, "Are you sure, whoever is in there can't escape?" asked Travis.

"I sealed the room with a blood lock," said Regina, "It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing." Regina waved her hand over the door knob to unlock it. Regina went first followed by Travis and Emma with their guns drawn.

The office was ransacked, Emma looked to her left and saw a figure in a hood, "There." She said, "Don't move!" Emma and Travis both pointed their guns at the figure.

"There's nowhere for you to go," said Regina. Then the figure disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"I thought, you said they couldn't do that," said Travis.

"No one can break with blood magic. No matter how powerful they are."

"Then, who are we dealing with?" asked Emma.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Regina headed back to the loft. Mary Margaret agreed to keep an eye on Henry while she and Travis were working on who casted the curse. They were about to walk through the door when Regina said, "Maybe this isn't a good idea," said Regina.

"It's gonna be fine," said Emma, "Trust me." They walked in and Emma and Travis went up to Henry as he played a game on his phone, "Hey, how was your day?" asked Emma.

"Good," said Henry, "Storybrooke is a weird place. But cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower."

"I do. I've been there before. Come on, we want you to meet someone."

Travis and Emma walked with Henry over to Regina, "This is Regina Mills," said Travis, "She's the mayor of this town and she wanted to meet you."

Regina just stared at Henry, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no. No, nothing's wrong," said Regina, "Your mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that you're good at English."

"Yeah. Why did she tell you all this?"

"Because she couldn't be prouder of you," Regina paused and then said, "Uh, while you're in town I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can stop for ice cream."

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Henry. Regina smiled, "So, it was nice meeting you." Regina took a step toward Henry to give him a hug but Henry offered his hand for her to shake. Regina took a moment then she shook it. Henry then walked away. (Regina takes a step towards Henry intending to embrace him. He offers her a hand. After a moment she shakes it.)

"How was that?" asked Emma, as she walked up to Regina, "You okay?"

"It was a start," said Regina.

Just then David, Elsa and Hook walked in, "We need to talk,"

Emma looked and saw Henry on the couch playing his on his phone, "Outside," said Emma.

Once all the adults where outside the apartment, David, Elsa and Hook caught the others up on what happened with Little John. "They're being turned into flying monkeys?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes," said Hook, "he took on simian form with the added bonus of wings."

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarves, too?"

"It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them," said Elsa.

"And Neal?" asked Emma.

"No sign of him, either," said David, "So, yeah, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated."

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke. And now, there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" asked Emma jokingly. Regina nodded. "Seriously? She's real, too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I don't get it," said Travis, "It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?"

AN: A Happy New Year to all my readers. I hope you all have a happy and healthy 2016. There is a lot to come in 2016. My plan now is to write until I reach the first half of Season 5. Then, I will take a break until the end of Season 5. That way I can plan my attack. During that time, I plan on continuing my other story _Teddy Duncan: Time Lady_. If you are a fan of _Doctor Who_ you should check it out. It's a slight crossover between _Good Luck Charlie_ and _Doctor Who_. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	47. The Tower & Quiet Minds

AN: "The Tower" mainly focused on David so I combined it with "Quiet Minds" to get a longer chapter. And, now on with the show.

The Tower & Quiet Minds

The next day, the group of adults reconvened inside the loft, "So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" asked Elsa.

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around," said Hook.

"We're cursed in Storybrooke," said Regina," She'll look like any one of us."

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been," said Emma, "Regina's office."

"I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic," said Travis, "Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed."

"Good idea," said David, "We'll track her."

"If you wanna waste your time playing Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys, be my guest, " said Regina, " But we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there."

"Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be his father," said Hook."

"Still no sign of Neal?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No," said Emma.

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry," said Regina, "He doesn't even know what's going on."

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?"

"If you find anything, call me," said Regina, then she started out.

"Just remember, he thinks we're here because Travis and I are on a case."

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying."

"Just don't let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me," then Regina left.

"Time is wasting," said Hook, "There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find it?"

* * *

The Storybrooke Sheriff's Department and Hook headed over Regina's office and started to look around for evidence. During their search David saw a red partial footprint on the floor, "I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?" he asked.

"Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing," said Hook.

David crouched down and looked at the footprint. The other's walked over, "Is that blood?" asked Elsa.

David picked up something off the floor and sniffed it, "It's berry."

"Like a fruit?" asked Emma.

"No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes."

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" asked Hook.

"I worked in an animal shelter," said David, "Saw dogs track them all the time. The bushes grow in the woods."

"You know where?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, in the north-west corner, not far from the toll bridge." Just then David's cell phone started to vibrate. He took it out, read the message and sighed.

"Everything okay?" asked Elsa.

"Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft," said David, "We're getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" asked Hook. Everyone turned and looked at Hook, " I meant the midwife."

"It's fine. Go," said Emma.

"No, we just got on track here," said David, "I mean…"

"And we've got it covered," said Travis, "Mom needs you. Just meet us when you get done."

David sighed. Looked down at his phone the said, "Alright." Then, he left.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Hook and Elsa headed to the woods where David said the holly grew and sure enough it was there. Hook used his hook to shake some berries off the bush., "You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?" asked Travis.

"At least we know we're in the right place," said Hook, "What now?"

"Now, we start searching," said Emma.

They broke up in to two groups Elsa and Travis in one and Hook and Emma in the other. As they walked they Hook said to Emma, "You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger."

"Here I thought you weren't afraid of anything. Always looking for the next adventure," said Emma.

"Oh, is that, what this is?"

"Isn't it? What the hell were you doing the last year on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Till you decided to come back and save me."

"Exactly."

Emma stopped and turned to face him, "You're lying."

"Excuse me?" asked Hook.

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. It's my tale. I'm sticking to it."

"Still don't believe you."

"Well, let's leave at that and you can just say thank you."

"For my memories? I already did."

"Well, from saving you from a loveless marriage."

"You think that's what you were doing?"

"He was a flying monkey."

"I didn't know that."

"Were you considering it? His proposal?"

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Yes. Okay? I was in love, so of course, I was considering it. As usual, he wasn't who he said he was and I got my heart broken. That enough humor for you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that."

"You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?"

"If it can be broken, it means it still works." Emma just looked at Hook.

Then, she turned and started to walk away. A few moments later, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was Travis, "You guys find anything?"

"Oh, Yeah," said Travis.

Hook and Emma met back up with Travis and Elsa. Travis and Elsa lead Emma and Hook up a small hill and they stopped in front of a farmhouse, "A farmhouse," said Emma, "You have to appreciate the irony."

The four of them carefully walked up to the house and onto the porch and looked in the window. They saw a some pots on the stove, "There's definitely someone living here," said Travis.

" Looks empty right now, though," whispered Emma.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Hook.

"Because good hideouts always look empty," said Emma, as she started walking along the porch. "Trust me. I've spent a lot of time tracking down people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out." They reached the edge of the house and Emma looked around the corner an saw a bicycle.

Travis looked out on the fields surrounding the house. And he saw something in one of the fields, "A storm cellar." He said.

They walked up to the it and they saw a lock on the door. Emma pulled out her gun , but Hook stopped her, "Whoa, wait. Wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse, it's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

"Scared?" asked Emma.

"There's a difference between fear and strategy," said Hook, "We know she's got flying monstrosities."

"Hook's right," said Elsa, "Who knows what's down there? If this witch is as powerful as we think, we need someone more powerful than me. And, I doubt you've been practicing in New York."

"Okay, I'll call Regina," said Emma, as she took out her phone "Have her drop Henry at Granny's. I'd like to see those flying monstrosities try to get past her crossbow."

"And her lunch special," said Hook.

Emma looked at her phone and saw she had a voice mail from David, "It's David," she said,

She pressed the button to listen to the voice mail and they heard David's voice, "Emma, it's David. I'm at the trail head. And, I think I've found her. The Wicked Witch. I'm going after her."

* * *

Hook, Travis, Elsa and Emma went to get Regina and meet up with David. When they got to the trail head they saw David on the ground on his knees, "Dad, you okay?" asked Travis. David nodded.

"Well, where is she?" asked Regina.

"It wasn't her," said David.

"Who was it?" asked Elsa, "You look whiter than fresh snow."

"Myself."

"Huh?"

"It's the witch. She's toying with us," said Regina.

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" asked David.

"A farmhouse," said Hook, "We think it's hers."

"Then let's end this," said David, "Let's send this witch back to Oz."

* * *

As they walked to the farmhouse, David told them about what happened before they found him in the woods. He fought a demon that looked like him, "Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?" asked Hook

"No idea. It was just there wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears," said David.

"It knew your deepest fears?" asked Regina.

"Yeah, things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret. It wasn't until I'd admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword."

"Where is it? Your sword?"

"Well, that's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt… it disappeared."

"What's that mean?" asked Travis.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out," said Regina, "When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"Why did it disappear?" asked David.

"It didn't disappear. She took it."

"Hang on," said Emma, "The Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well, a symbol of it, at least. And symbols can be powerful totems."

* * *

When they reached the storm cellar, they saw the lock broken, "That door was locked when we left," said Elsa. Emma and Travis reached for their guns and Hook pulled his sword.

"Ready?" said Emma.

Travis and Hook nodded. David opened the cellar door and nothing happened, "So far, so good." said Hook.

"Everyone, stay alert. Come on," said Emma, as she walked down into the storm cellar.

The others followed her. As Regina walked down she said, "There's definitely dark magic here. Can you feel it?"

"I can feel it," said Elsa, with a shudder.

"I don't know," said Emma, "Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good."

There was a large cage in the room. The lock was broken, too, "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?" asked Travis.

"No, no monkeys," said David as he reached up and turned the light on. They saw a spinning wheel in the middle of the cage. David crouched down, picked up some straw from the ground and saw it was gold, "How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin," said Emma.

* * *

The next morning, Travis, Elsa, David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Hook were at Granny's before it opened waiting for Emma. There was a knock on the door and Granny opened it, "If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon."

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" asked Hook.

"I went all over that farm house and the land around it. Nothing," said Emma.

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go," said David, "His house, shop, his cabin."

"'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he…"

"Disappeared into nothingness, I know," said Mary Margaret.

"I might have an inkling," said Hook, "When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back."

"What? How?" asked David.

"He didn't know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key."

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong," said Travis, "Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is… We don't know what he is. We don't even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse."

"He's out there somewhere," said David.

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back," said Regina, "The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right?" asked Elsa.

"He could tell us who the witch is, maybe how to track her down," said David.

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse," said Regina as she stood up, "It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient."

"Have at it," said Emma, "Just be careful."

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches."

* * *

While Regina went to the farmhouse, the others went to Mr. Gold's to talk to Belle, "So,… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?" she asked.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that," said Elsa, "You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is."

"Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away."

"Keep your eyes out for him, too," said David, "If he comes into town…"

"He'll come to me," said Belle, "Yeah, I know."

"I will stay here with you," said Hook, "I'm surprisingly good at research."

Belle looked at Hook, "You will stay with me?"

"He'll protect you, if the witch comes," said Emma.

"You do know he'd tried to kill me?" asked Belle.

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances," said Hook.

"Twice."

"Sorry?"

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" asked Emma.

"This will be my way of making it up to you," said Hook.

"Fine," said Belle.

"All right, we should really get out into the woods," said Travis.

David looked at Mary Margaret, "Hey, maybe you should stay home?"

"Me?" she asked , "I'm the best tracker here."

"I know, but we'll manage. Remember, what Zelena said you need your rest."

Mary Margaret looked at her children for support. Emma looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Dad's got a point, Mom…" said Travis.

Mary Margaret grudgingly agreed. Emma walked over to Belle, "Belle, thank you for your help. Don't worry, we're gonna find him."

"Okay. Thank you," said Belle.

* * *

Belle and Hook started looking for how Gold could be alive. Belle was getting some books from above the cabinet in the back room. She handed a book to Hook, "Uh, watch the cover of that one."

"I'm dealing with a hook here," he said.

Just then they heard a banging coming from the shop, "It's him. It's Rumple." She stepped off the step stool she was standing on and rushed into a shop. She saw someone trying to get in through the side door. She and Hook had put a few heavy boxes by the door to keep people from getting on. Soon, the person succeed, stumbled into the shop. It wasn't Gold but Neal instead. Belle rushed over to him, "Neal? Neal?"

* * *

A short time later, David, Emma, Travis and Elsa rushed into Neal's room at the hospital, "Neal. You're here. What happened?" asked Emma.

"I… I don't know," said Neal, "I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, has been a whole lot going on."

"Are you gonna tell him or shall I?" asked Hook.

"Tell me what?" asked Neal.

"Neal, we think your dad's back," said Elsa.

Neal was shocked, "Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back."

"Take it easy," said Emma. Emma saw something on the palm of his right hand. She took a closer look and saw it was a scar in the form a triangle with small waves under each side, "What the hell is that?"

David took a picture of it with Travis's phone, "No idea. It was there when I woke up," said Neal.

Travis looked at Belle, "Belle, can you do some more research?"

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely," she said.

"I'll send you the picture."

"Okay."

"Guys, can we have a minute?" said Neal.

"Yeah, of course," said David.

Then, everyone left Emma and Neal alone. Emma sat down on Neal's bed, "It's good to see you," said Neal, "And even better to have you remember me."

"It's good to see you, too," said Emma.

"Has it really been a year?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

"When can I see Henry?"

"Neal, I don't…"

"I know, okay? I can't just come barging back into your life, but…"

Emma stopped him, "No, it's not that. My memories came back, but his… he doesn't remember anything. The curse. His old life."

"Me," said Neal.

"You."

"What does he know about his father?"

"What I knew until about a week ago, which was that you let me go to jail and never came back for us."

"But I didn't have a choice. You know that."

"Yeah, I do know that, now, but I didn't during that whole year."

"So, my son has no clue who I really am? He just thinks I'm the jerk that abandoned him? We have to get his memories back. We have to fix this. There has to be somebody who can. The Blue Fairy or my father, that…"

"Neal. He was really happy in New York with our life."

"You don't want him to get his memories back?"

"Maybe that's for the best."

"But I'm his father. I want him to know who I am."

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa and David headed into the woods to start looking for Gold.

"So, how was Neal?" asked Travis.

"It was hard," said Emma, "Henry makes it complicated. It's not just about me. He's hoping Gold can help bring his memories back."

"That would be an added bonus to finding him," said Elsa.

"Would it? A couple of days ago I would have thought that was true, but now…"

"Now what?" asked David, "How's he gonna stay in Storybrooke without them?" Emma didn't answer her father. "Unless, you're not planning to. You think, you'll go back to New York after we break the curse?"

"A week ago Henry and I were playing video games and eating fruit roll-ups. Now, I'm chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West."

Just then they heard a man screaming. The four of them ran off into the woods in the sound of the moaning. They found Mr. Gold, keel on the ground with his head in both hands and groaning in pain. Emma ran up and crouched down beside him, "Gold, are you alright?" asked Emma.

"No! No! Not alright. Not alright," said Gold in a panic, "I can't quiet the voices."

"We know that you were held captive by the witch. Do you know where she is?" asked Emma.

Mr. Gold nodded, "Yeah, she is…" Then the pain hit him again, "There's no room. No room. There's too many voices. Too many voices!"

"We got to get him out of here," said David. Just then there was a shreak from a flying monkey. It flew toward them and David hit it with his sword knocking it to the ground.

Gold got up and started to run, "Gold!" shouted Emma.

"He's getting away," said David. He looked at the others, "I hold it off. Go!" Emma, Travis and Elsa took off after Gold.

* * *

As Emma, Travis and Elsa searched Emma saw a figure walking behind some trees, "Gold!" she called out.

"Emma!" called Neal.

Neal went up to them, "Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"You expect me to stay in bed while you're looking for my dad?" he asked.

"Right. I forgot, who I was dealing with."

"You got a bead on him?"

"We just saw him, but he took off again," said Travis.

"So, it's true? He's alive?" asked Neal.

"Yeah, he is."

"How he'd seem?"

"Uh, I don't know what that witch did with him, but he seems a little crazy," said Elsa, "When Emma asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't."

"Well, he can't be far. Come on," said Neal. Emma gave Neal a look, "You wanna waste time dragging me back to the hospital? `Cause that's the only way you gonna get me there."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Emma and Neal walked through the woods. Travis and Elsa walked a few steps behind them so Emma and Neal could talk, "So, New York, huh?" asked Neal.

"I liked the pizza," said Emma.

"Did Henry like it?"

"He loves pizza."

"I meant living there in the city."

"Oh, yeah. I did, too. Finally had time to do all the things we normally couldn't."

"Like what?"

"Go to the park, seeing a movie. Go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good. Really good."

"It didn't get lonely? Just the three of you?"

"Henry had tons of friends in school, Travis dated once and awhile and I had someone. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It's not like we were… or you even remembered," said Neal. Emma chucked then Neal asked, "Was it serious?"

"He proposed."

"Wow."

"And then he turned into a flying monkey."

"Sounds intense," Neal chuckled.

Emma smiled and laughed little, "Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It's hilarious."

"I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather Peter Pan," said Neal. Emma laughed then Neal said, "So, I know what you're saying." They walked for a while then Neal said, "Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Really?" asked Emma.

"I care about you, Emma. Always will. I just want you to be happy. Even, if it isn't with me."

"We were happy. Once."

"We never found Tallahassee."

Just then they heard a cellphone ring. It was Travis' phone. He took it out of his pocket. "Belle, hold on a sec…" Travis and Elsa caught up with Emma and Neal. He put on speaker and said, "Okay, what did you find?"

"The symbol on Neal's hand. It's from an ancient talisman," said Belle over the phone, "A key, that opens the Vault of the Dark One. I think, he may have used it. To resurrect Rumple. Back, when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, so he brought Gold back?" asked Emma.

"That's where it gets unclear. The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life."

"Whoa. Hang on a minute. What?" asked Travis.

"It's a one-for-one trade," said Belle, "If Neal used that key, he should be dead right now."

Emma, Travis and Elsa all looked at Neal. Then, he screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. The others knelt down next to him. "Neal? Neal! Neal, what did you do?" asked Emma, as she knelt down, took his hand and looked at the mark on it. Neal got on his knees and he looked up at the others and Neal's face morphed into Gold's face for a moment and then back to his own face.

Neal continued to groan in pain, "I think Gold is inside you," said Travis, "I think that's how you're still alive."

Neal doubled over in pain, "I heard my father's voice in my head. He's in there. He's in me."

"He said, there was no room," said Emma, "He meant you."

"I need you to help me, Emma," he panted, "Use your magic. Separate me and my father."

"Are you kidding? Then you'll die."

"I know, but you need my dad more than me to figure out who the witch is. To save the town. You need to do this."

"I've never done anything like that before. Not that big."

"Do it. To save you and Henry. Do it, please," Emma took Neal's hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated and in a flash of white light, Gold was where Neal was and Neal collapsed on the ground beside them.

Emma, Travis and Elsa just stared in shock then Emma looked and saw Neal laying on the ground. "Neal? Neal, are you okay?" said Emma as she rushed to Neal's side and supported him.

"What have you done?" asked Gold.

"It's okay, papa," said Neal, weakly, "I told her to."

"But why?"

"So, you can tell her, who the witch is. So you can defeat her."

Gold kept looking at Neal as he said, "Zelena."

"What?" asked Emma.

"Zelena."

"Zelena? Mom and Dad's Midwife?" asked Travis.

"She's the witch?" asked Elsa, "What does she want?"

"What she doesn't have," said Gold

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" asked Emma.

Gold just shook his head as he stood.

" It's too late, Emma," said Neal.

Emma started to cry. Gold turned away. Elsa started to cry and Travis comforted her. "Just hang in there, please," said Emma through her tears, "You never even had a chance to see Henry. For him to remember you."

Neal started to find it hard to breath, "He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father." Gold turned back around and saw Neal reach into his jacket pocket, "I saved this for you to give to you again," said Neal. As he handed Emma a simple silver necklace with a simple silver pendant." Take it. Go find Tallahassee. Even, if it's without me."

"Neal."

"Hey, I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me… just promise,… Promise me, you'll both be happy."

"I promise. I promise," then she hugged Neal.

Gold knelt back down beside Neal, "No, no, no. I can fix this."

"No, you can't. You can't," said Neal, "Thank you, papa. For showing me, what it is to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones that you love."

"No."

"It's my turn, now."

"No, I don't want to let you go."

"I need you to. Please, let go."

"I love you, son."

"I love you, papa," Then, Neal passed away. Gold raised his son's hand to his lips. Then, he reached out and carefully closed Neal's eyes.

* * *

A little while later, David, Travis, Elsa and Emma stormed into the loft. Mary Margaret was sitting at the table and was startled by them coming in, "David, what's going on?" she asked.

"Where's Zelena?" asked Emma.

"In the bathroom. Why?" Mary Margaret. David pulled out his sword, Elsa's hands started to glow with blue magic, and Emma & Travis pulled out their guns. David and Travis went to one door, while Emma and Elsa went to the other. Then, David and Emma kicked the doors in and found the bathroom empty.

"She had to know we were coming," said Travis.

"I'll call Regina," said Elsa, "We need to get a protection spell around this apartment right away."

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" asked Mary Margaret.

David went up to Mary Margaret, "I'm just glad, you're safe."

"Of course, I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"It's Zelena, Mom," said Travis.

"She's the Wicked Witch," said Elsa.

"What?" asked Mary Margaret, "How do you know?"

"Gold told us," said Emma, "Neal brought him back before…"

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma, "Before what, Emma? What happened?"

"Neal's dead."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Then Mary Margaret hugged her.

Mary Margaret, Elsa, David and Travis went to the pawn shop to tell Hook and Belle, about Neal and Gold. While Emma went to go see Henry. He had gone fishing with Leroy and some of the other dwarfs. They decided to meet at the park. When she got to the park she saw Henry standing by a bench. "How was it?" asked Emma.

"It was awesome," said Henry, "We should take more fishing trips when we get back home." Henry noticed the sad look on his mother's face, "Mom?"

"Come here, kid," said Emma. They sat down on the bench and Emma continued, "You were right. I was not completely honest with you about this case. This trip. The reason I brought us here is because someone was in trouble and the person who needed help was not a client. It was your father."

"This is about my dad?"

"Some bad people wanted to hurt him."

"Is he okay? Did you find him?"

"I found him, but it was too late. He's gone, Henry," Emma's voice started to break, "He was a good man. And he would have been a great father. There's one thing I need you to know about him: He was a hero."

"I wish, I would have known him." Said Henry.

Emma laughed a little and gave him a side hug, "You did."

"Mom, you're not making any sense right now."

"I know."

Henry looked up at Emma, "What happened to the person who did it?"

"They got away, but I'm going to find them."

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	48. It's Not Easy Being Green

It's Not Easy Being Green

It was a nice turnout for Neal's funeral. Unfortunately, Mr. Gold couldn't attend because Zelena had recaptured him and was keeping him in the storm cellar. Once Neal's coffin was in the ground, Hook walked up to the pile of dirt next to the grave, picked up the shovel and tossed a shovelful of dirt onto the coffin. Everyone else followed, when it was Henry's turn he was a bit hesitant but Emma encouraged him to. Henry did and after Henry, Emma did as well.

* * *

Once the funeral was over, everyone gathered at Granny's. Emma was throwing darts and everyone was hitting the bull's eye, Hook walked up to her and said, "Perhaps I should paint a bull's eye on the Wicked Witch's back."

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her," said Emma.

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger overcome you."

"Let me guess—rum?"

Hook showed Emma his flask and said, "Never hurts."

"I'll stick with anger," said Emma, "At least, until I've dealt with Zelena."

"Take it from me: Vengeance isn't the thing that's gonna make you feel better."

"It'll make this town safer," Emma glanced over at Henry who was sitting at a booth, "Besides, I promised Henry I'd find the person responsible for his father's death. It's really all I can do for him right now."

"That can't be true. Have you tried talking to the boy?"

"As far as he is concerned, I haven't seen Neal since he left me in jail. So anything I'd tell him about his dad being a hero sounds like I'm making that up just to get him to feel better."

"Perhaps I can talk to him."

"About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner?"

"I knew Bae as a boy. Perhaps Henry'd like to hear what his father was like when he was his age."

"You'd really do that?'"

"Aye. Could help the boy make peace with his father's passing. And me."

"Be careful. Zelena's still out there."

"I assure you, nothing will happen to the boy while he's in my charge." They both then walked over to Henry.

* * *

A little while later, Henry had left with Hook. Mary Margaret, David and Travis walked up to Emma, "How you holding up?" asked Travis.

"How you think?" answered Emma.

"Oh, Emma," said Mary Margaret, as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her. Then David and Travis joined in the hug.

Just then Zelena burst through the front door with the Dark One's dagger, "My condolences. So sorry I've missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

Emma moved toward Zelena but Mary Margaret grabbed her arm, "Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt.," said Mary Margaret.

"Listen to your mother," said Zelena, as she walk closer to Emma and Mary Margaret, "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!"

David and Travis stepped in front of Mary Margaret, "Don't come any closer," said David.

"Don't worry," said Zelena, "I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" asked Regina.

"Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you, of course, Regina."

There were murmurs all around the room, "What?" said Emma.

"I'm an only child," said Regina.

"Cora lied to you, Regina," said Zelena, "I'm your sister. Half, if you to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"But you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown."

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West."

"No, dear. It's the Wicked West," Zelena then turned and looked around at everyone. "And I want everyone to be there," Then she turned back to Regina, "To see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose," said Regina.

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." Zelena laughed and walked away.

* * *

After Zelena left, David, Emma, Travis, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Regina and Tinker Belle gathered at the bar to try to make sense of what had happened. Granny poured Regina a drink and David asked, "And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?"

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow," said Regina.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. Any idea why?" asked Emma.

"I've never even met her before today."

"Doesn't mean you did something to piss her off," said Travis.

"You did manage to step a lot on people's toes back in our world," said Tinker Bell.

"Well, none of them were green," said Regina.

"There's that missing year. Maybe you did something to her then," said Granny.

"Stick to the lasagna, lady." Then Regina looked at the others and said, "It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're on her side." Then she stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her."

* * *

Mary Margaret and Emma went with Regina to her vault. Mary Margaret went with Regina down in the vault. As Regina looked Mary Margaret asked, "Regina, is she telling the truth?"

"I don't know. I haven't found anything yet," said Regina.

"Are you sure Cora didn't set any traps her stuff? I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby."

Just then, Regina found a letter and started to read it over when Emma came down, "David, Travis, Elsa, Belle and Tink are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens," she said.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina looking at the letter. "Regina, did you find something?"

"A letter," said Regina.

"What does it say?" asked Emma.

"Zelena is my sister."

Regina kept looking at the letter. "Regina, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Nothing," said Regina, as she put the letter in her pocket, "Don't worry about it. It's my fight. I got it handled." Then she walked past Emma and Mary Margaret and left the vault.

"What the hell was in that letter?" asked Emma.

* * *

David, Travis, Elsa, Belle and Tinker Belle were walking down Main Street by the library, "If we position someone there, there and there we'll have the whole street covered," said David.

"I'll talk to Blue," said Tinker Bell, " See if we can get any reinforcement."

Just then Emma and Mary Margaret arrived, "No. You heard Zelena? She said no interference. She'll probably have Gold level half the block if we try something before she has a little chat with her sister."

"So, they really are sisters?" asked Elsa.

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it," said Mary Margaret.

"Where is Regina?" asked Travis.

"She disappeared. Something in that letter upset her."

"Should we try to find her?" asked Tinker Belle.

"Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one," said Emma.

"You'll let her walk into this fight alone?" said David.

"No, she's gonna get help whether she wants it or not."

"But you just said we can't interfere," said Belle.

"Because Zelena has Gold on her side we need to remove him from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger."

"You saw Zelena," said Mary Margaret, "She practically has it glued her hand."

"Wait. What if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?" said Belle.

"It's worth a try," said Mary Margaret, "Regina can't do this alone."

* * *

Mary Margaret stayed in town while the others headed to the farmhouse. Belle waited outside by the storm cellar, while the rest of them searched the farmhouse. A short time later, Emma, Travis, Tinker Bell, Elsa and David started to run out of the farmhouse, "All clear!" Emma called to Belle, "There's no sign of Zelena. It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar."

Belle then quickly went to the storm cellar opened the door and rushed down the steps. She saw Gold in the cage, with his back to the door. "Rumple?" she said.

"Belle?" said Gold as he turned to face her.

"I've come to free you."

"No, leave. Leave. You have no idea what this witch will make me do to you. She can't see you with me."

"I'm not afraid. You would never hurt me," Belle opened the door.

"It's futile. As long as she holds the dagger I cannot leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"It's not worth the risk."

Belle reached into the cage and held out a hand to him, " Just try." Gold reached out and took Belle's hand, "You just have to believe in us."

Gold stood up and walked over to Belle. Then he softly said, "Run."

"What?" asked Belle.

"Run! Go!" shouted Gold.

Zelena laughed as she stood in the corner, Don't mind me. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show."

Belle then turned and got out of the cellar as fast as she could. Emma, Travis, Tinker Bell, Elsa and David were waiting outside. Travis, Emma, David and Elsa all had their guns drawn "Belle?" said Emma.

"Over here," called David.

"It was a trick," said Belle as she ran over to them, "She's toying with us."

Mr. Gold climbed out of the cellar, "Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without interference. The next time you try to stop her, I will kill you."

* * *

Soon it was time for the faceoff between Zelena and Regina. A good portion of the town was waiting in the middle of Main Street. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "Have you seen Regina?"

"Not since the vault," said Mary Margaret.

"If she hasn't get her soon that witch will take it out on all of us," said Tinker Bell.

"We need to get everybody out of here before that happens," said Elsa.

"Right," said David, he turned to the crowd, "Alright, listen up. We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere," said Zelena's voice. Everyone looked and saw Zelena and Gold start to walk toward them. The people who were near them stepped to the side to let them by "This show needs an audience." Zelena saw that Mr. Clark hadn't moved, "Out of my way, munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf," he said.

"That's even worse," she stopped in front Emma, Travis, David and Mary Margaret, "Where is she? Don't tell me. She's a coward. This isn't good. For all of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes I'm going to let the Dark One of his leash."

* * *

Five minutes later, Regina still hadn't shown up, "Time's up," said Zelena, "Who do you wanna kill first, Rumple?"

Emma stepped forward, "He's not killing anyone. If you wanna fight someone, Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the savior."

"Looks like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena looked and Gold and nodded in Emma's direction. Mr. Gold blasted Emma back into a couple of bystanders. David and Travis went to help Emma up then Zelena looked around, "Anybody else wanna give it a go?"

"I do," said Regina. The crowd parted to let her by, "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color."

Zelena chuckled, "But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you aren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"So, you've finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born.

Regina slapped Zelena across the face. She slapped her so hard that Zelena's lip started to blead, "I've been waiting to do that. All day," said Regina.

Zelena got right in Regina's face, "Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time. He should've chosen me."

"Who?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina looked up and she used her magic on the traffic light overhead causing it to fall. Zelena used her magic to throw the falling traffic light out of the way, causing bystanders to scramble.

"You still don't realize what you had," said Zelena, "You never did. You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it. But I'm gonna take it all from you." Zelena used her magic and threw Regina backward into a nearby car, severely denting the hood.

"My Miata," said Doc.

Regina recovered and walked up to her sister. Regina formed a fireball in her hand but Zelena used her magic to dissipate the fireball before Regina even had a chance to throw it. Zelena then held her hand up and held it like she was going to grab Regina by the throat. But, instead she used her magic to lift Regina off the ground and choke her, at the same time, "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student." Then, she sent Regina flying through the clock face on the Clock Tower. Zelena then teleported inside.

Regina looked up at her half-sister and said, "What are you waiting for? Kill me."

"I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that, I need your heart," Zelena reached into Regina's chest but came up empty-handed, "Where is it?"

"Our mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't… abandoned you." Then, Regina pushed Zelena backwards with her magic.

"You haven't won, Regina," said Zelena, "I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had." Zelena's broom then appeared in her hand.

Regina smiled, "Not today."

Zelena then flew out the window. A few moments later the elevator doors opened and Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Elsa and Travis walked out, "Are you alright?" called Mary Margaret.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" said Regina.

They ran up the stairs and David helped Regina to her feet, "Gold disappeared," he said, "We thought that meant…"

"She defeated me? Hardly."

"You won?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Don't act so surprised," said Regina, "As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Any idea why she wants it?" asked Travis.

"Well, she got your father's courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients."

"For what? A curse?" asked Elsa.

"We're already in Storybrooke," said Mary Margaret, "We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?"

AN: I expect the next few chapters to be short. I'm going to try to keep from doing anymore combination chapters. It all depends on how much stuff is left after I edit out the parts I don't need. We are getting so close to the first half of Season 4! I can't wait to get to it because I think it's going to be a lot of fun to write. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	49. Bleeding Through

AN: I'm skipping the episode, "The Jolly Roger." Because there really isn't anything for Travis or Elsa to do there. And now on with the show.

Bleeding Through

A couple of days after Regina and Zelena's fight on Main Street. Emma, Travis and Elsa walked in to the study of Regina's house. Hook, David and Mary Margaret were already there. Hook was sitting in a chair holding a green apple. David and Mary Margaret were sitting at a table. Emma saw Hook was holding an apple and she said, "I'd watch out for the apples in this house."

"Aye," said Hook, as he dropped the apple.

"It was a joke," said Emma, as she took her jacket off, "Where's your sense of humor?"

"It left, when the witch arrived," said Hook, as he stood up.

"Well, we're gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan," said Travis.

"I'm sure she does," said Hook.

Hook, Emma, Travis and Elsa sat down at the table. Travis sat next to Mary Margaret, Elsa sat next to him, Hook sat next to her and Emma sat next to him. Leaving an empty chair between her and David. David looked at his adult children and said, "Emma, Travis, will you please tell your mother that we're not gonna name your brother 'Leopold'?"

"Uh, why not? It was my father's name," said Mary Margaret.

"People will make fun of him."

"My father was a king."

"Which is why, nobody made fun of him."

"Okay, what about 'Eva' after my mother?"

"I don't know, how that'll work with a boy."

"It might not be a boy."

Just then, Regina came in with a tray, with a sliver teapot on it, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was making this special tea." Regina then poured some tea in to each of the small silver cups in front of each person at the table. David picked up a cup and got ready to drink it, "No! Don't.. drink it. It's a deadly poison summoning the Dark Vortex."

"I prefer Earl Grey," said David.

"The dark what?" asked Elsa.

"Zelena came by this morning," said Regina, "While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating," she sat down in the empty chair, "She said that my weakness was that I don't know enough of her past. So, I have decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother." Regina turned the lights off and set the candle that Travis used to kill Cora in the middle of the table, "It's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed."

"If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?" asked Emma.

"Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and… the murderer."

Travis shifted in his chair. Regina lit both ends of the candle. Then, Emma said, "What do we need to do?" asked Emma.

Regina put her hands palms up on the table, "Focus on Cora." Everyone joined hands. Emma put her right hand on Hook's wrist.

"Welcoming thoughts?" asked Hook.

"Whatever you've got," said Regina.

"Is it…?" Emma started to say but then Regina shushed her.

A few moments later there was gust of wind that blew out the fire in the fireplace. There was a crackle and everyone looked up. They saw a portal open up over their heads, "We did it," said Mary Margaret.

"Cora?" called Regina, "Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign." The portal flashed with lighting and swirled. "Do not ignore me now, mother. Please, you owe me this." The table shook. It started Mary Margaret and she let go. Then, the portal closed.

"Sorry, love," said Hook, "That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table." Regina looked up an sighed, then she blew out the candle.

"Do we try it again?" asked Travis.

"No, there's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but… nothing came from it. She doesn't want to talk to me. Guess whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

* * *

David walked out of the study followed by the others, "Maybe Belle will have more luck," said David, "There has to be something that can help us.

"Right," said Emma, "My magic gets more powerful every day. By the time, this all goes down, I'll be ready."

Regina was the last one out of the study, "Make… sure you are," said Regina, with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go," said Emma. Hook followed her.

Travis and Elsa started to leave but then Travis looked over at Regina and saw how upset she was. He said, "You know…I think I'm going to stay and help Regina clean up."

He gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek and she said, "Okay, I'll see you later…"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and she said to David and said, "I'm gonna stay and talk to Regina." Then, she gave David a kiss and he left.

Regina looked at mother and son and said, "I'm not in the mood for a heart-to-heart."

"I'm not sure that's physically possible right now," said Regina.

Regina chuckled, "You can help with the tea cups." The three of them headed back into the study. None of them noticed that the doorway that led to the front door vanished.

* * *

A short time later, Regina, Mary Margaret and Travis were in Regina's kitchen, sitting at the island while Regina stood at the sink, "Regina," he said, "I want to apologize for what I did to Cora."

"Murdering her?" said Regina.

"Yeah. I don't take it lightly. I think about it every day."

"So do I," said Regina, then she turned around and looked at mother and son, "And when I do think about it, I remember That she did kill your grandmother. So I'll admit that it's complicated."

"Thank you," said Travis, "I'm sure you had some things you wanted to say to her." Regina scoffed, "Yes, well I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn't the warmest mother, but At least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart." Regina sighed, "A sister. Zelena." She sighed again and walked up to the island, "Why would she give her up? Why would she make us strangers to one another?"

Just then they heard a thumping noise, "What was that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I have no idea," said Regina.

"It's upstairs," said Travis.

Regina, Travis and Mary Margaret headed upstairs and they heard squeaking and thumping coming from one of the rooms, "It's in there," whispered Regina. The three of them slowly walked toward the room, "There isn't anything in this room. It's…" Regina went to open the door and he flew open. Inside was a ghostly figure sitting at a spinning wheel. Wind blew through the door. The figure turned and a young Cora looked back at them, "Mother?" the figure rose up, "This can't be," said Regina, "The spell opened a limited portal for talking."

"It's me," said Travis, "I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way to bleed through into our world."

Cora's spirt lunged toward Travis but Regina stepped in front of him, "Watch out!" Regina looked right at her and said, "Back down, mother. You will answer my questions. Now, tell me What did you do to Zelena?"

Cora's spirt pushed Regina out of the way and started to make her way toward Travis and Mary Margaret. Then, Regina got back up and used her powers to teleport the three of them back to the study. Then, Cora's spirt came through the wall toward them. Then Regina used her powers to keep her back, "You're holding her off!" said Mary Margaret.

"But I can't hold her forever," said Regina, "I don't know how much longer I can hold her off."

"Cora, I'm sorry," said Travis, "Please forgive me!"

"Save your breath," said Regina, "Your grandmother was nothing like my mother. She only understands power and weakness. But if she wants to kill you, she's gonna have to go through me! This isn't about you or your mother. This is about her… and me." Regina released Cora's spirt, "It's time for answers, mother," said Regina, "What did you do to Zelena?!" Cora's spirt punched Regina in the face and then jumped into Mary Margaret's body.

"Mom!" shouted Travis as Mary Margaret stumbled backward into a chair. Then Mary Margaret's mind was flooded with memories of what happened to Cora that forced her to give up Zelena.

"Mary Margaret!" said Regina, "Hold on. I won't let you go." Then, Regina used her magic to pull Cora's spirt out of Mary Margaret. She lifted the spirit over her head and the portal started to form and once it was opened she pushed Cora's spirt inside.

Just then, Emma, David, Hook and Elsa came back. They were also joined by Belle, "What the hell was that?!" asked Emma as the portal closed.

"Cora," said Regina. Then she turned to Mary Margaret, "Is she okay?"

"Mom, can you hear me?" asked Travis.

" Cora… Not what we thought," said Mary Margaret weakly, "She's trying to communicate."

"She was? What'd she say?" asked Regina.

"Leopold, my… mother… My mother…"

"Shh," said David, "Mary Margaret, relax."

"She's not making sense," said Emma, "We need to call a doctor."

"If she knows something that could help us…" Regina started to say

David interrupted her, "Regina, it's gonna have to wait."

"It can't wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she's doing and why!"

"I can help with half of that," said Belle.

"What?" asked Regina,

"She's planning on going back… Back in time."

"Are you certain?" asked Regina. Belle nodded and Regina continued, "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time".

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a-a resilient heart Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I've found."

"Why go back in time?" asked Elsa, "I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish."

"I do," said Mary Margaret as she came back awake, "She… she didn't"

"Don't push yourself," said David.

"She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by… mm. By my mother. Princess Eva… She told a secret just like I did."

"Wait," said Travis, "I thought our family were the good guys."

Regina sighed, "Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple."

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would have kept Zelena," said David.

"She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin," said Belle.

"All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?" asked Hook.

"So that means…" said Emma,

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother," said Snow.

Regina gasped, "You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends," said Emma.

"Now, think it through, Ms. Swan," said Regina, "That means you and Travis would have never been born, and neither will Henry."

"And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either," added Mary Margaret.

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense," said Hook.

"The baby," said David.

"What?"

"That's what's missing. That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key. Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child. That's what she's after."

"What is she going to do to with…?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It doesn't matter," said David, "She's not gonna get it. We're gonna stop her. Since our baby's not born, she's stuck, and we have what we need Time."

"Just not very much of it."

* * *

A short while later, Regina was cleaning up the mess in the study. Mary Margaret walked in, "Need a hand?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" asked Regina.

"Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently, the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. And he told me I have a tough placenta, which somehow came out creepy." Mary Margaret picked up a broom, "May I?" Regina nodded and Mary Margaret went to sweeping, "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" said Regina, "You officially have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do. And your son killed her." Regina sat down at the table.

"Well, at least we know, you and me, our history- It's more complicated than we thought."

"I know how much you looked up to Eva. I'm sorry you had to learn she had such darkness in her past."

Mary Margaret propped the broom against the wall and sat down next to Regina, "That wasn't the woman I knew. It makes me wonder what happened that changed her. I suppose I'll never know."

"Well, we- we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn't have spent so much time trying to kill you."

"Well, we would've found something to fight about. I mean I was such a brat."

"Your mother's child."

Mary Margaret chuckled lightly, "I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past."

"Now we can focus on being haunted by our impending lack of a future," said Regina.

"Zelena isn't going to win Not with all of us united against her."

"Hope isn't easy when I know she holds my heart."

"Which you'll get back, stronger than ever. That's what it means to be the most resilient."

"That could be another one of her tricks, too."

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day. Sooner or later, your heart will find its way to happiness."

Regina chuckled lightly, "That doesn't feel possible."

"But it is," said Mary Margaret as she took Regina's hand, "I know you, and you feel things deeply. With or without it, you feel things with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back."

* * *

Later that night, Regina went to Robin Hood's camp. He had been protecting Regina's heart from Zelena. But, Gold came to his camp and threatened his young son, Roland. So, he was forced to give up the heart.

Robin was sitting alone by the fire when Regina walked in, Robin stood, "My lady. I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you, I will get it back."

Regina pulled him close and kissed him. After several moments, Regina broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment. Then, Robin kissed her.

AN: Another quick chapter that just fell right into place. I would have loved to do "The Jolly Roger" but I just couldn't find a place for Travis and Elsa that made sense. And, that's part of the key, is that the new characters have to make sense where you put them. I want to bring up one thing, Travis doesn't have any magic. The reason why will be revealed in the future and I hope it makes sense to you guys when it comes up. Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	50. A Curious Thing

A Curious Thing

The next morning, Regina and Robin were kissing in the hallway that connected Granny's Dinner to the Bed and Breakfast. Regina broke the kiss, looked at Robin and asked, "What do you see in me?"

"Hopefully, the same thing you see in me," said Robin, "A second chance. And you're quite a good kisser." He laughed a little.

Regina laughed as well, "Just wait, 'til I actually have my heart back," she said with a smile.

"What is that like? I mean, can you …"

"Feel?" Regina nodded, "Yes, I can. Just not… fully. It's difficult to explain."

"Then don't," Robin took her hand and placed it over his heart, "Use mine for the both of us." Regina leaned in and kissed him again.

Just then the side door opened and Henry walked in. Henry cleared his throat turned around. Regina turned around and said, "Henry… Good morning." She gave him a smile.

"Morning," said Regina, "Um, excuse me, Madame Mayor." Then, he walked away.

Regina stood there, still finding it hard not having her son recognize her. Robin looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," said Regina, "But they're waiting for me. I should go."

Regina turned to leave but Robin stopped her, "Wait." He kissed her, "Good luck." He kissed her again. Regina smiled and left.

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Travis and Elsa sitting were in the parlor at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. They were all a little surprised when they saw Regina walked in with a big smile on her face, "Regina," said Mary Margaret, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten."

Regina scoffed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Häagen-Dasz is smitten with your stomach. Can we get started?"

"We were waiting for Hook," said Travis.

"I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister."

"For once, I agree with Regina," said David, "Stopping her plan is the priority."

"There's one thing about this plan that doesn't fit: Regina," said Emma.

"I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself," said Regina.

"Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?"

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible." David stood up to think as Regina continued, "But, what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse, to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why is that?" asked Travis.

"To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you," said Emma, "You managed."

"Zelena is smart," said David, "Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

"And then, the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories," said Elsa,

"So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her," said Mary Margaret.

"We just need to break this curse," said David.

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior," said Mary Margaret.

"I would love to, but there's one problem," said Emma, "Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing."

Just then a light bulb went off in Regina's head, "It's the belief. Henry. He needs to believe. In this new life he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again."

"So, what?" said Travis, "We put on a magic show?"

Regina looked at Emma, "How did you believe?"

"The book… The storybook."

"That's what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe. It's the key. In him believing. In him remembering. Remembering everything."

"That's not necessarily a gift. He's been through a lot of tough stuff."

"And some good stuff. Either way it's our best bet."

"She's right," said Mary Margaret.

"I know," said Emma, "Let's find it."

Regina looked at Emma. She didn't quite believe that Emma really wanted to find the book.

A few moments later, David got off his phone, "Gold's was a dead end. That was Belle. No book in the shop."

"Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry's room," said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, but it's not there. Swept away by the last curse," said Regina.

"A book can't just disappear," said Travis.

"But it can just appear," said Mary Margaret, "The first curse. It just showed up in my closet, when I needed it. Or more accurately, when Henry needed it."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up. He didn't feel like he had a real family."

"He did," said Regina.

"That may be," said Mary Margaret, "But, Regina, he wasn't feeling that way with you or with anyone. He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him."

"Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do. What do you think we go check your closet?"

The group walked through Granny's Diner and Henry was sitting at the counter next to Leroy. Emma walked up to him and said, "Hey kid. Travis and I have got to run. We got to check on a lead. You okay to stay here longer?" He nodded. Then, she kissed him on the forehead, "I'll call you later."

Henry sat there for a few moments then she got up and went outside. "Where are you really going?" he asked.

Emma turned around, "I told you. Travis and I are following a lead."

"What lead?"

"It's… my job. It's complicated."

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?"

"Y…Yes," Emma said hesitantly.

"Then, tell me."

"It would just be easier once it's all solved, Henry."

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here. I deserve to know everything."

"No, you don't! I'm your mother and I know best. So, you just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?"

"Yeah, I think I do," said Henry. Emma started to walk away, then Henry said, "Wait. I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm gonna be a prisoner I'd like to have my Game Boy." Emma handed him her keys and the group headed to the loft.

* * *

Once they got to the loft they started searching Mary Margaret and David's bedroom to look for the book. David, Regina, Travis and Elsa searched the bedroom. While Mary Margaret and Emma worked on the closet. David opened a basket and saw some shoe boxes, "Why do women keep their shoe boxes?" asked David.

Mary Margaret poked her head out of the closet, "Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected."

"Any sign of the book?" asked Emma.

"No. I don't think it's here," said Travis.

"You don't know that," said Mary Margaret.

Emma carried a wooden chest out of the closet and placed it on the bed, "Maybe it's in this thing. Emma opened it and Travis watched as Emma dug down to the bottom, he saw nothing but clothes, "Some winter coats. Some scarves," said Emma, "The book is not in here."

Mary Margaret walked up and said, "Hang on. Let me check," said Mary Margaret. She looked through the chest and pulled out the storybook.

Emma and Travis were both dumbstruck, "I don't understand," said Emma.

"Can I see that?" asked Regina. Mary Margaret handed the book to Regina, "I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who's heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness." Regina walked out of the room with David, Travis and Elsa close behind.

Mary Margaret sat down on the bed, "Did you really not see it in there?"

"You think I'm lying?" asked Emma.

"No, of course not. It's just- Emma, what's going on? You've been anxious since we left Granny's."

"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. You yelled at Henry. That's not like you."

"None of this is like me. At least, it never used to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about wicked witches and time traveling holy wars. I've forgotten what it was like here. I don't want that for Henry."

"So, you're taking him back to New York after this is all over, aren't you? You're father said you're thinking about it."

"Yeah, I am."

"And that's why you looked relieved when we couldn't find the book. You don't want his memories back."

"If getting his memories back is the only way to break the curse, then that's what we're gonna do. But I don't want it to be any harder on him than it has to be. Our life in New York was really good."

"Sure it was, but it wasn't home."

"It was for us."

"That's because you forgot about us," said Mary Margaret. Emma realized her mother was right. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Then, Mary Margaret stood up, "Let's go get Henry."

* * *

The others sat at the counter of Granny's while Emma went to get Henry from the Bed & Breakfast. Emma came back in and said, "He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Regina.

"I mean he's not in the room," said Emma, "He's not in the parlor. and my keys are gone. My car keys."

"Give me something of his. I'll try a locator spell."

"I'm way ahead of you," said Travis, "Emma and I have got GPS on his phone." He opened up the locater app, "He's at the docks."

They rushed to the docks. They tracked Henry to a boathouse. They saw some flying monkeys in the sky and they heard some gun shots. Emma and Travis pulled their guns and they ran in. Emma also had the book in her other hand. Henry was on the ground and Hook was on the other end of the boathouse. A flying monkey was in the rafters ready to attack Henry. "No!" Hook tried to fire but his gun was empty. Emma fired at the monkey and it exploded in a poof of embers and smoke. David threw his sword at another flying monkey.

"I never liked pets," said Regina, as she threw a fire ball at another flying monkey. Travis shot another, while Elsa hit one with her ice powers.

Emma went to Henry and helped him to his feet, "Henry, are you okay?

"Y… Yeah. What were those things?" said Henry as she saw David sheath his sword, "Why does he have a sword?"

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth," she handed Henry the storybook.

"About fairy tales? I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Then I need you to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Believe in magic."

From a book?"

"It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?"

"Yes."

"Then take it." Henry took the book and instantly all his past memories returned. He looked at Emma, "Mom?" He looked at Regina, "Mom!" Regina went up to him and hugged him, "I remember." He looked at Emma, "I remember."

"Do it, Emma," said Regina, "Break the curse." Emma leaned forward to kiss Henry but he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Zelena, they all turned and looked at her, "Now, who wants to say good-bye first?"

Henry struggled to break free, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Auntie Zelena."

"Enough of this," said Regina as she walked toward Zelena. Zelena raised her hand and pushed Regina backwards.

"Let him go," said Travis, "He had nothing to do with this."

"Don't blame me," said Zelena, "The captain failed me."

"Damn you, Zelena," said Hook.

"Hook, what's she talking about?' asked Emma.

"He knew what the price of that failure was: Your son's life."

Zelena then started to choke Henry, "Mom," he strained to say. Emma closed her eyes and focused her magic on Zelena. Zelena's hands started to smoke. Finally she let go of Henry, screaming in pain.

"Run!" said Emma. Henry ran over to his birthmother and hugged him.

"Enjoy this moment together 'cause you don't have many left!" shouted Zelena as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Yeah," He said then he knelt down beside Regina who was still unconscious. He started to gently shake her, "Mom! Mom! Mom!" He continued to shake her, "Mom! Mom, please. Wake up! Mom! Mom!"

Regina groaned and turned her head and saw her son, "Henry."

"Mom," he said as he helped Regina to her feet.

Once she was back on her feet, Regina hugged him, "Henry. Oh, Henry." She smiled and looked him in the eyes. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, "I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry." Regina kissed Henry and a wave of magic spread out from the kiss, like when Emma broke the first curse.

Everyone's memories from the lost year returned, Mary Margaret looked at David and then they hugged. Regina couldn't believe what happened. Emma was stunned, "It wasn't me. It was you," she said, then she walked over to her parents, "Mary Margaret. David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes, everything," said Mary Margaret.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "She didn't, Emma. We did."

"You cursed yourselves?" asked Travis.

"Zelena's weakness is light magic. I mean, it's clear now, more than ever. You're the only one who can defeat her."

"That's why we paid the price for Regina's curse," said David, "To find you."

"But, The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most," said Travis, "If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?"

"Well," said Mary Margaret, "Regina removed David's heart then I crushed it into the curse. Then, I had Regina take my heart and break it in half. She put one half back in me and the other in David"

"That's crazy," said Emma, "How would you know that would work?"

"I didn't, But I had faith… I believed…"

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Henry were walking in the boathouse and catching up, "New York was awesome," said Henry, "The pizza. The Yankees. My school."

Regina laughed a little, "Slow down. I wanna hear it all. The entire year."

She turned him so he was facing her, "I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn't know back then, but now I do. And guess what…"

"What?"

"I got pretty good at math."

"No."

"Pretty good. Not Stephen Hawking good, but good. What did I miss here?"

"Nothing much. Nothing that matters now."

"Not even that guy that was kissing you?"

"Let's stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza."

"Come on, mom. Who is he?"

Regina took a breath and cleared her throat, "His name is Robin… Hood. Uh, we just started seeing each other."

"Wait. Robin Hood?"

Just then Robin Hood walked in the boathouse, "At your service." They shook hands.

"Awesome," said Henry.

"So, the curse is broken," said Regina.

Robin nodded, "Indeed. And the missing year- Things a bit rocky between us, yeah?"

Regina laughed a little, "For some reason you're so much more likable here in Storybrooke."

Robin laughed a little. He put an arm around Regina and the three of them walked out of the boathouse.

Emma walked up to Hook, "Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her."

"Don't listen to her," said Hook.

"Killian, what's going on? Were you working for her?"

"The witch tried to back me into a corner. I did everything I could to resist her plans."

"So, whose idea was it to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?"

"It was mine. I was trying to save him."

"From what? What is she doing?"

"She cursed me. My lips, actually."

"Your lips? Why?"

"She wants to steal your magic. She thought I was the best way of doing that. She knows what we all know: That you can defeat her."

"It should have been my decision to protect Henry. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?"

Just then David and Mary Margaret walked up, "She's right not to. He has lied about more than just this."

"You said you brought Emma and Travis to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with some memory potion."

"Aye, what of it?" said Hook.

"We didn't send you any message."

"Well, I got one. It's the truth. Somebody bloody well sent me the message. Who else would have an antidote? Who else would have known where to find the savior?"

* * *

What none of them knew was that it was Neal, who sent the potion. Zelena made the memory potion to keep her from losing he memories in Storybrooke. She was going to lose her memories because she added a forgetting potion to Snow White's Dark Curse. She drank some then gave the rest to Rumplestiltskin to take if he wanted to. Then, she left to prepare for the arrival of the Dark Curse.

Rumplestiltskin was about to take the potion when Neal split himself from his father, Knocking his father out. Neal knew he had to work fast. He ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve off and wrote down a note for Hook to find Emma and Travis and bring them back to Storybrooke. He took the bottle of memory potion Zelena gave Rumplestiltskin, pored part of it into a bottle that Zelena used to take her dose of the curse. Then, he whistled and walked to the window. A bird appeared on the ledge of a window. He tied the two small bottles and the note to the bird's legs. Then he told the bird to go find Captain Hook. Then, Neal stumbled over to where his father laid on the floor and fell back into him.

* * *

Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Elsa and Travis headed to the graveyard, so Henry could say a proper goodbye to his father, now that he remembered him. Emma, Travis and Henry walked up to the headstone that read, "Beloved Son Neal Cassidy."

"He really was a hero," said Henry, who was holding a single red rose.

"He was, Henry," said Emma, "He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you."

"For all of us," added Travis.

"Yeah," said Henry. Then, he placed a red rose on the headstone. Then, then turned to look at his mom and uncle, "Was it hard? Coming back to Storybrooke, when you both knew it'd be dangerous? I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

"It was better than good," said Emma, "But, your uncle and I talked about it and we both had this voice stuck in our head that we couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

"Yours," said Travis, "We knew how you would have voted on this."

Henry nodded, "Yeah. And you know what this means?"

"Hmm.." said Emma.

"Operation Cobra is back on."

"I'm not sure it ever ended," said Travis.

"Ohh!" Mary Margaret called out.

"Hey," said David.

"Mom!" said Travis.

"Mary Margaret!" said Emma.

"Hey. Hey," said David, "Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. I'll get the truck." David ran to get his truck and Elsa held Mary Margaret to support her.

"Mary Margaret, you're okay?" asked Emma.

"It's the baby," said Mary Margaret, "It's coming."

AN: I really surprised at how fast these chapters are coming out. All I can say is don't expect this when we get to the first half of Season 4. I expect it to be a challenge that I willingly take on and will be a lot of fun to write, I think. And I hope you all enjoy the twists I plan. But, that's not for a couple of more chapters. So, Like always, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	51. Kansas

Kansas

David got Mary Margaret to the hospital with no incidents. Travis, Elsa, Henry and Emma arrived in Emma's bug. They got her inside and in her room.

Meanwhile, Zelena was preparing to put her plan into motion. She had Mr. Gold spin a bunch of straw into gold. She walked into the storm cellar and watched him spin. Once he had a large plie of it collected on a dish she said, "There. That'll do," she bent down to pick up the dish, "You said it yourself: Spinning clears your mind." She used her magic to turn the gold into a brain made of solid gold, "Or should I say… Your brain." She opened a chest and inside was the hilt of David's sword and Regina's heart. She carefully put the gold brain inside and said, "There's just one more ingredient to collect."

* * *

Zelena took Gold to a barn and she had him dig a large circle that resembled a large compass, in the dirt floor, "There, dig." She ordered. Gold continued to dig as ordered, "You think I'll fail," she said.

"I think destiny is destiny," said Gold, as Zelena took the gold brain out of chest.

Zelena chuckled as she placed the brain in plate at the northern point of the circle. "You're wrong. I can change it." She got the heart out of the chest, "Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born, and I'll get everything she'll ever had." She placed the heart on a plate at the southern point of the compass, "With the right ingredients I can do anything."

"Whether it works or not, is irrelevant, dearie," said Gold, as Zelena got the sword hilt out of the chest, "Because no matter what you change of your past," Zelena placed the sword hilt on a plate on the eastern point of the compass. Gold continued, "one thing shall remain the same… Who you are. And that is a fate, you can never escape."

"We shall see," said Zelena.

* * *

Mary Margaret was in room at the hospital. She was screaming because of the labor pains, "It's gonna be okay," said David.

"Is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Our baby's gonna be fine. It's never going to leave your arms. I don't care who's out there."

"That's what we thought last time."

"Yeah, but this time we have someone else on our side."

Outside the room, Emma and Regina were putting up a protection spell. "You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?" asked Emma.

"It depends if your brand of magic is stronger than hers," said Regina, "If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here."

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence."

"It isn't. but we're out of options." Then Regina stepped away.

Just then Hook walked up, "Swan?" Emma turned to look at him, "I heard the little royal was on his way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now."

"I want to help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips."

"I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would have been help."

"And the death sentence for your boy."

"Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today." Then she walked away.

David watched Hook and Emma's conversation through the window. David went to the door to talk to his daughter, "Emma, wait. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah, I do," said Emma, "You need to stay with Mary Margaret."

"Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook."

"Are you insane?"

"He's going with you," David looked at Hook, "You're going with her."

"Mm, I thought you didn't trust me, mate."

"Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could."

"See? Even you're father gets it."

"Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones," said Emma.

"Hey," said David.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone."

"No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us."

"What is he gonna do? I have magic. He's got one hand."

"You know, I'm good in a fight," said Hook.

"At the very least, he can draw fire," said David.

"What, now I'm cannon fodder?"

"Fine. He can come," said Emma. David then went back in Mary Margaret's room.

"Fair enough. Shall we?" said Hook.

Emma looked down the hall and saw Henry with Travis and Elsa, "Hang on, give me a sec." Emma walked up to them and she looked at Henry, "Hey kid."

"Hey Mom. Is the baby here?" Henry asked.

"Not yet, but it will be soon. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be alright and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. I'm not worried," said Henry.

"Yeah?"

"Defeating bad guys is what you do," Emma then hugged Henry.

Regina walked up to them and said, "Go. I'll keep him safe."

"Thank you," said Emma.

Hook walked up to Emma, "You ready, Swan?"

"Yeah. Let's end this," said Emma.

* * *

A little while later, Henry was sitting in the waiting room looking at the paper. Elsa walked up and sat next to him, "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Not really… I'm looking at the classifieds."

"What for?"

"I'm looking at apartments. Mary Margaret's place will be crowded after the baby and I'll be back and forth from Regina's, but Emma and Travis, they can't sleep in Emma's car."

"No… I guess not," she smiled and said, "You know it's good to see you Henry. I've missed you."

Henry smiled, "Me, too… How are things going with you and Travis?"

Elsa smiled, "Pretty good… Thanks to your grandmother's curse it was like hardly any time had passed…" Henry laughed a little, "What?" asked Elsa.

"Well, I was just thinking about something…"

"What?"

"Well, in our time in New York, an animated movie came out… It was called _Frozen_ … Uncle Travis really liked it."

"Oh?" She asked, "What was it about?"

Henry smiled, "You and Anna…"

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't know it then. But, now I do. The movie was all about you and Anna and your ice powers…"

"Really," said Elsa, "Tell me about it…"

* * *

A little while later, Leroy and Mr. Clark were outside. They looked down the driveway and saw Zelena and Mr. Gold coming, "Incoming!" shouted Leroy as he and Mr. Clark ran inside.

Up in the delivery room, Mary Margaret was close to giving birth and the lights in the room started to flicker, "What the hell was that?" asked David.

"Doesn't matter," said Dr. Whale, "This baby is coming." Mary Margaret screamed in pain

Back downstairs, Leroy and Mr. Clark were entering the lobby were Robin Hood and three of his men were waiting. Robin knelt down and said, "Steady, men. Steady." He and his men took aim as the doors flew open and Zelena and Mr. Gold walked in, "Aim true," said Robin, "For Little John." Zelena waved her hand and all four men passed out.

Zelena and Gold turned the corner and walked a little way and they saw Belle coming from the other way, "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" said Zelena as she showed Belle the Dagger, "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I refuse to believe that," said Belle.

"Belle, go," said Mr. Gold.

"Listen to him, dear," said Zelena.

"No," said Belle, angrily, "You've put him through enough pain."

"I'm not nearly done," Zelena waved her hand and Belle passed out. Mr. Gold caught Belle as she fell, "Your taste in women really has gone downhill," Zelena laughed and then said, "Leave her, dearie. Chop-chop!"

Zelena made her wait upstairs and Zelena, Elsa, Travis and Regina were all outside Mary Margaret's room. Regina looked at Henry and said, "Henry go with Travis and Elsa. Find a close and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty."

"Come on, Henry," said Travis, as he took Henry and Elsa to a nearby storage closet.

"No, it won't.," said Zelena.

"Take another step and I'll roast you," said Regina.

"Please," said Zelena. Regina got ready to do something but Zelena used her magic to break the protection spell and knock Regina against the wall.

Inside the delivery room, David and Mary Margaret could hear noises outside., "David…" said Mary Margaret.

"I'm here. Don't worry," said David, "I'll protect you. Just focus on the baby."

"Just one more push, Mary Margaret. One more push.," said Dr. Whale. Mary Margaret screamed, "That's it. One more."

David tried to focus on Mary Margaret but all he could think about was Zelena coming. Outside the room, Zelena stepped over Regina. Back inside, Mary Margaret finaly gave birth and David laughed and smiled, "It's a boy. It's a boy." Dr. Whale cleaned him up and handed him to Mary Margaret. She wrapped her son in a blanket and pulled him up into her arms. David kissed his wife on the forehead as the door flew open and Zelena walked in the room. She used her magic to knock out Dr. Whale.

"What a charming family," said Zelena, "It's a shame I have to break it up." David reached for his sword but as he was about to pull it out Zelena used her magic to freeze him in place. Then she used her magic to take the baby from Mary Margaret's arms and put him in her own.

"No!" shouted Mary Margaret repeatedly as she tried to get up but Zelena froze her in place.

"So pure. So innocent. And now… mine," said Zelena as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Once she was gone, David and Mary Margaret could move. David lunged forward but it was too late. Mary Margaret started to cry at the loss of her third child.

* * *

A short time later, Mary Margaret had calmed down she sighed, "He's gone. It happened again." David ripped of the smock he was wearing then he grabbed his sword and rushed out of the room.

Outside, Regina, Travis, Elsa and Henry were gathered. Travis saw his dad rushing out, "Dad, Where are you going?" he asked as the four of them started to follow him.

"I getting your brother back," said David.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" said Regina, she grabbed him by the arms and turned him around to face her.

"David, think about this!" said Elsa.

"What's there to think about?"

"Don't let him get hurt," said Henry.

Just then Emma and Hook came in, "What's going on here?" asked Emma.

David looked at his daughter, "What happened? Did you find Zelena?"

"I did but I couldn't stop her."

"She took our brother," said Travis.

"Because I failed?" asked Emma.

"We're all still here. So, you haven't failed just yet," said Hook.

"Hook's right. Come on," said David.

Emma stopped him and said, "No, wait. Zelena took my magic."

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Regina.

"Doesn't matter how. It just happened. So we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way."

"My ice powers are no match for Zelena," said Elsa, "So I'm out."

Travis sighed, "What I don't get is how come I don't have any magic… I'm the product of true love… Why don't I have magic like Emma?"

David looked a little uneasy at the question his oldest son posed. Regina just shook her head, "Magic is a fickle thing… Some people are born with it and some aren't."

Just then Henry got an idea, "What a minute," he said, "There is another way," he looked at Regina, "You can do it."

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive Round Three with my sister," said Regina.

"Glinda was pretty specific: Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her," said David.

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her," said Regina.

"But… it's all I have," said Regina.

"No, it's not," said Emma, "When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That's light magic."

"See? You can do it." Said Henry

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now," said Regina.

"That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it. And I know you still love me. I know there's good in you."

Just then Robin Hood walked up, "He's right. I know you can beat that witch," he said.

Regina had doubts, "But, I don't…"

"You have to," said Emma.

"Once upon a time you were a villain, Mom," said Henry, "But you've changed. You're a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too."

* * *

At the barn, Zelena placed the baby in a basket on the plate at the western point of the compass circle. "There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe. And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all. The product of the truest love. See, once I changed the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And, Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough."

"No, you won't," said Gold, "And no matter, where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you."

Zelena started to enact the time travel spell. The baby started to glow blue, the brain and the sword stared to go gold and the heart started to glow red. The magic from the four items swirled around and joined in the center of the circle. Then the portal opened, "Don't worry, dearie," said Zelena, "Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing."

"It isn't over, yet," said David. Robin Hook, Regina, Travis, David, Emma, Elsa and Hook were walking into the barn. Robin had a cross bow, Emma, Elsa and Travis had guns & David and Hook had swords.

"And who's gonna stop me?" asked Zelena, "Certainly not the Savior."

Emma nodded in her baby brother's direction, "Go. Get him. We got your back."

Robin looked at Regina, "And I've got your heart." Robin, David and Elsa went to their right side of circle while Emma, Hook and Travis went to their left side of the circle.

"Zelena, stop now," said Regina, "We're not gonna let you succeed."

Zelena turned to Mr. Gold, "Rid me of those pests." Mr. Gold pushed David, Robin and Elsa away from the portal.

Then Gold turned and looked at Hook, Emma and Travis, "Please, no more water," said Hook

"Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side," said Gold. He waved his hand and knocked Travis and Emma's guns out their hands.

"It's easier said than done," said Travis.

"Do as I say, or I will destroy all three of you. I have no choice," Then he used his magic and pushed them back.

Zelena turned to Regina, "Come for another beating, sis?"

"No," said Regina, "I came for some jewelry," He reached out to grab Zelena's pendant. Zelena used her magic to push Regina away. Zelena noticed that David, Travis and Robin had recovered and were coming toward the circle. She looked up and saw a flying monkey, "Beautiful one, if you will." The monkey dove at the three men. David pushed Robin and Elsa away and the creature clawed David's shoulder. David groaned in pain.

Robin took aim with his crossbow and Elsa's ice powers started to build in her hands. "Remember, these creatures are our friends," said Robin.

"Don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch," said Elsa.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me," said Mr. Gold, as he used his magic to push the three of them back again.

Zelena turned her attention back to Regina. She lifted her up magically and strangled her sister, "Only light magic can harm me," said Zelena, "And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it'll also be your undoing."

Regina struggled to speak, "Don't tell me what I can be."

Robin, David and Elsa got back to their feet as Zelena spoke, "I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am and it's who you are." Robin reached down and picked up Regina's heart.

"You're wrong, sis," said Regina. White light appeared in Regina's hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelena.

Regina was a bit surprised. Then, she smiled and looked at her sister, "Changing." She used a blast of light magic and knocked Zelena to the ground knocking the Dark One's Dagger out of her hands.

Regina walked toward Zelena and Zelena asked her, "How?"

"I make my own destiny," said Regina. Then she pulled Zelena's pendant off of her, stripping her of her magic. Then, Regina turned to the portal and watched as it closed.

David looked down at his infant son and was about to pick him up when he heard the screech of a flying monkey. The monkey flew at David. He swung and missed. The monkey landed in front of him and David swung to behead it. But, in a puff of green smoke the monkey turned back into Little John. Luckily, David stopped in time. "Little John, you're back!" said Robin.

David put his sword away and went up to his infant son as he laid in the basket. David picked him up carefully as Emma and Travis walked up, "Dad, is the baby okay?"

David cradled his infant son in his arms, "Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big brother and sister." Hook, Emma, Travis, Elsa, David, Little John and Gold left the barn."

Regina looked down at Zelena, "You failed." The group stopped and looked back. Regina chuckled, "You're not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ," said Gold. He used his magic to pull Zelena toward him, "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" shouted Zelena, as Regina picked up the Dark One's Dagger.

"With pleasure," said Gold.

"No!" shouted Regina. Gold's hand jerked back, Then Regina said, "Enough! This ends now!"

"After everything this witch has done… you're gonna protect her?" said Gold as he pointed to Zelena.

"Good magic stopped her. And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!"

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Heroes don't kill."

"So, now you're a hero?" said Zelena.

Regina smiled, "Today I am."

While Elsa went with Regina to the Sheriff's station to lock up Zelena. Emma, Travis, David, and Hook took the baby back to the hospital.

David walked into the room with his infant son. Mary Margaret had taken a nap and woke up when she heard the door open. She turned was happily surprised to see David with their baby. He brought the baby over to Mary Margaret and kissed her on the forehead.

Emma smiled as they watch from the doorway as their mother and father fawned over their new baby. Travis went to go get Henry as Hook walked up and said, "Never thought, I'd see one of those."

"It's called a baby," said Emma, as she turned and faced him.

"No, Swan," said Hook, "A smile."

"We won," said Emma.

"In all the chaos I never got a chance to say "thank you"."

"You really think, I'd let you drown?"

"Given our history can you blame me for being uncertain?" Emma laughed, "Has your power returned, now that Zelena has been defeated?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. I won't need it in New York." A few moments later, Henry and Travis walked up. Emma looked at her son and said, "Hey kid, do you wanna meet your new uncle?" Emma, Henry and Travis went in and joined Mary Margaret and David. The family stood their smiling looking down at their newest member. Hook stayed in the doorway and tried to force a smile but it didn't say long.

AN: if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	52. Snow Drifts & There's No Place Like Home

Snow Drifts & There's No Place Like Home

The next day, Emma was standing by one of the pillars in the loft thinking while watching her mother and father with her baby brother. While, Travis sat at the bar.

"He's a handsome boy," said David.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Stop, you're going to spoil him."

David looked and saw his daughter was spacing out a little, "Emma, you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course," said Emma.

"You guys finally gonna tell me the name of my little brother? Or should I just keep on calling him 'Hey there'?"

David chucked a little, "Well, the thing is, there's this… tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony."

"We would have done it with you and Travis, if we could have."

Travis heard what was going on and came over said, "You're not gonna hold him out in front of the clock tower and present him like the Lion King, are you?"

David laughed, "Of course not. In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's."

"The important thing is to mark the occasion," said Mary Margaret, "To remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together… As a family."

Just then Henry walked in carrying a newspaper," Hey, check it out. I think I found us a place."

Emma was a little confused, "You're looking for apartments?"

Henry handed her the paper, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, Emma. What do you think?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma decided to change the subject, "I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try and buy themselves some time." Henry chuckled.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was gathered at Granny's for the coronation potluck. Granny and Leroy were talking near the back, "Ding dong!" said Leroy.

"So she's really..." Granny started to say.

"Oh yeah. That witch is done. That's a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby," said Leroy. Granny laughed and then Leroy said, "Wouldn't want to change those diapers!" Then he laughed.

At a booth at the front of the dinner, Henry was reading from the storybook to his baby uncle. While Mary Margaret held the baby in his arms, Ruby, David, Travis, Hook and Emma were gathered around as Henry read, " 'And that's when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the Prince's jewels. As the Prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest.' "

"Really? I can't hear the kid's name yet, but I have to hear this story again?" asked Emma.

"Well, my son should know where he comes from," said David.

"Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?" said Travis.

"I wasn't armed!" said Mary Margaret.

"Except with a rock," said Ruby.

"I still have the scar," said David.

"Which healed," said Mary Margaret, then she looked down at her infant son, "But that's just how we met. It's not how we fell in love."

"Yeah, that was a bit more complicated," said David. He reached down and turned a page in the book. There was an illustration of himself fighting off Black Knights, "See? There were Black Knights, and I saved your mother's life."

"Oh," said Mary Margaret, as she turned a page in the book, there was an illustration of herself at the Troll Bridge transforming trolls into cockroaches, "And the attack on the Troll Bridge when I saved his."

David turned another page to and there was an illustration of Snow White trying on his mother's ring, "But it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love."

"You should've told me then. We would have saved so much time," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, could I? I had to get to my wedding," said David.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" asked Hook, "You were previously betrothed, mate?"

"To Kathryn," said Elsa as she gestured over to Kathryn who was talking to Granny, "Though, she was Princess Abigail back then."

"King Midas' daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity?" asked Hook. Emma smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" said Mary Margaret.

"Well, what can I say, my heart was destined for another," said David.

"You just had to find her first," said Ruby. David laughed and then Ruby said, "She ran away and was living on a farm."

"Oh, it sounded like such a peaceful life at the time," said Mary Margaret, "Leave everyone and everything behind."

"Like mother, like daughter," said Hook.

"Hook," said Emma.

"What is he talking about?" asked Henry.

Emma didn't know how to answer. David picked up on this and he said, reaching for the book, and turning a page, "Uh, should we read more stories?"

Just then Regina and Robin walked up, "Actually, I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about."

"So would I," said Travis.

"It's nothing," said Emma.

"You're not planning on going back to New York, are you?"

"Why would we go back to New York?" asked Henry.

"You're not," said Regina then she looked back at Emma, "Right, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, it's complicated," said Emma.

"Why would we leave?" asked Henry, "This is our home."

"Henry, this isn't the time or place."

"I think it is," said Regina.

"No, it's not," said Emma. Then she walked out.

"I'll talk to her," said Hook.

"Wait," said Henry as he closed the story book and handed it to him, "Take this. It might help her remember where she belongs." Hook took the book and left.

"Don't worry, kid," said Travis, "everything gonna be all right."

"Your uncle's right," said David, "She's just stubborn like her mo—" David stopped himself when he realize what he was going to say and then he said, "Like all of our family."

Henry looked out the front window and saw something, "Uh, Grandpa?"

"Hmm?" said David.

"Look," Henry pointed out the window and there was a strange stream of gold light reaching up into the sky. What is that?"

Just then Gold and Belle walked in, "That is a problem," said Gold, "That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open.

* * *

Belle, David, Travis, Elsa, Gold, Regina and Robin walked in the Sheriff's office and saw Zelena's cell empty.

"Zelena—she's gone," said David.

"No. She was here when I left her," said Regina.

"But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal," said Belle.

"Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic?" she turned and looked at Gold, "Unless you did something to her." Everyone looked at Gold.

" Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no," said Gold, "Even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies."

"It's true," said Belle.

"Well, if she escaped, let's find out how," said Travis, as he moved over to the television that the security cameras were hook up to.

"Wonderful," said Gold, quietly. On the screen, it showed Zelena in her cell. Gold discretely waved his hand and the screen went to static.

"What's that? What just happened?" asked Regina.

"Yeah, we could use an upgrade," said Elsa.

"Stupid Betamax," said Travis. The picture cleared, "Here we go." They all watched as Zelena used magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue. Then, the statue broke and the pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature," said Gold, "I won't ask for an apology."

"She must have had just enough residual magic to do herself in," said Regina, "And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled."

"So how do we unfulfill it?" asked Robin.

"Excellent question. But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past can have catastrophic repercussions."

* * *

Emma was in the park when David tried to call her. She thought that she was calling to talk about her leaving Storybrooke, so she ignored the call. Hook walked up to her, "You're making a mistake."

"I don't want to talk to you about this," said Emma.

"Don't listen to me, listen to your son," Hook took the storybook from his satchel and handed it to Emma, "He thought this might remind you of what you're leaving behind—your family."

"Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe."

"No, Swan," said Hook, "The safety-first nonsense is just that. You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse. And you keep running. What are you looking for?"

" Home," said Emma quietly.

"And that's in New York? That wasn't real."

"The last year was."

"They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense."

"Now we have our memories back. Now we can make it real."

"Why can't you do that here with your entire family?"

Emma grabbed the storybook from him, "Because of this," she opened it up, "I don't see my family here. I see... fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses," she started to flip through the pages, "It-It's not me. I was never a part of _any_ of this."

"Then what are you a part of, Swan?" asked Hook.

"Besides being with Henry and Travis, I don't think I've ever been a part of anything."

"You could be."

Emma closed the book, "Look, when I was a kid, I ran away. It's just what I did. But the first time I did it, I had the same exact thought. I wondered, 'What if I'm making a mistake? What if I miss this place?'"

"Did you?"

"Not the first time. Not any time."

"So you just keep running."

"I learned something a long time ago, Hook. Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. so, yeah, I'm gonna keep running until I feel that."

"So you're just gonna leave your parents and brother, then. Do you even care about them, or anyone in this town?

"Of course I care. I just have to do what's right for me and Henry and—" she looked behind her and saw the light of Zelena's time portal, "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea," said Hook.

"I'm checking this out," Emma stood up and ran off.

"Swan, wait!" said Hook. Picked up the book and followed after her. The two of them arrived at the barn and the time portal was in full force, "Whatever's going on in there, it can't be good."

"It's Zelena's time portal," said Emma as she checked her phone, "David left a message. Somehow, she died and triggered it."

Emma ran to the door and got ready to open it but Hook grabbed her arm, "Wait! Let's get out of here."

"Not until we find a way to close it," said Emma.

"You got your magic back?"

"No."

"Well then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this! Let's go!" The door flew open and Emma and Hook were pulled inside. Emma's phone was knocked out of her hand just as Travis tried to call her. Hook managed to anchor his hook into the ground just before they were pulled in. Emma held on to his free hand, "Hold on!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she screamed. She lost her grip and fell into the portal.

Hook sighed, "One of these days, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman. "He freed his hook and allowed himself to be pulled into the portal. Then, shortly after the portal closed.

* * *

Emma's phone rang a couple more times, then the portal reopened and Emma, Hook and another woman were thrown out. Then the portal closed

"Oh, God," said Emma. Hook helped her up and looked at the woman on the ground, "Hey, do me a favor. Fill her in. Make sure, she doesn't freak out."

"Where are you going?" asked Hook.

"I have some people I need to see," said Emma, then she ran out the door grabbing her phone of the ground as she ran.

Emma walked into Granny's did a quick scan and saw David and Mary Margaret standing near the back of the diner. Travis, Elsa, Anna and Henry were sitting in a booth near them. Emma made a bee line for her parents. Mary Margaret saw her daughter and said, "Emma."

Emma hugged both of them and David said, "You weren't answering your cellphone. We were worried."

"I'm fine. I'm home," said Emma.

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" said Travis.

Emma looked at her brother and smiled, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

Henry stood up, "We're staying in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, kid," said Emma as she pulled her son into a hug, "This is where we belong. This is where our family is." Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "Mom." Then she looked at David, "Dad. I missed you." Emma started to cry as she pulled them into another hug.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa and Mary Margaret sat in a booth while Travis and David stood behind their significant others. As Emma told them about her adventure with Hook in the past. The storybook was sitting on the table opened to a page with Hook and Emma dancing, "Wait. You're Princess Leia?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Nice alias," said Travis.

Emma laughed a little, "I was in a pinch," she said as she closed the book.

"Well, there you go," said David, "You're officially one of us."

"A fairytale princess at last," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah," said Emma, "And as my first princess-y request… I would like to know the name of the baby."

"Right, that," said David. He looked down at Mary Margaret, "Ready?" she nodded. David looked around the room, "Excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved every one of us. Who we loved and he loved back."

"People of Storybrooke," said Mary Margaret, it's our great joy to introduce you to our son, Prince Neal." Everyone in the diner applauded.

Emma leaned over and took her little brother's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Neal." Emma looked around and saw Hook wasn't there. She looked out the window and saw Hook drinking alone at one of the outside tables. Emma went outside and said, "So, do you think Rumplestiltskin was right? I'm in the book now." Hook chuckled then Emma said, "He said everything, besides our little adventure, would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?"

"He's right," said Hook, "Otherwise I'd remember that damned bar wench I kissed."

Emma smiled. "How would that prove anything?"

"I know how you kiss. I'd have gone after her. But I didn't. My life went on exactly the same as before."

"Yeah, must have been the rum."

"Everything's back to normal. You're a bloody hero, Swan."

"So are you," said Emma. Hook chuckled, then Emma said, "I wanted to thank you, Killian. For going back for me in the first place. In New York. If you hadn't –"

"It was the right thing to do," said Hook.

"How did you do it? How did you get to me?"

"When the curse was coming I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it."

"You outran a curse?"

Hook shrugged, "I'm a hell of a captain." Emma lightly laughed, "Once I was outside the curses purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the realms was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by."

"They are if you've got something of value to trade."

"And what was that?"

"Why, the Jolly Roger, of course."

"You traded your ship for me?"

Hook nodded, "Aye." Then, Emma leaned in and they started to kiss.

* * *

A short time later, Travis was sitting with Elsa in a booth. He saw Hook and Emma come in and then Travis stood up. "Everyone… Can I have your attention for a moment?" He paused then continued, "As the eldest son of my family, I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. You all mean so much to all of us and it really means a lot for all of you to be here to join us in celebrating the birth of my little brother, Neal." The group applauded, "Since tonight is about family and celebration, I can't think of a better time to do this..." Travis turned to Elsa. Then, got down on one knee. All of the women in the room gasped. Elsa put her hands up to her mouth in shock. Travis reached into his jacket pocket, took out a ring jewelry box and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring with a small diamond. Travis took Elsa's left hand and asked, "Elsa Winter, will you marry me?"

Elsa nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes!"

Travis slipped the ring on Elsa's finger. Then, he helped her out of the booth and to her feet. Once, she was on her feet the two of them hugged and kissed, as the rest of the dinner cheered and applauded. Then, everyone came over and congratulated the happy couple.

* * *

A little while later, Regina arrived with Robin and his son, Roland. Emma, Hook and the woman that came back to them, were sitting at the counter. The woman saw Regina and she said, "That's the Evil Queen."

Emma tried to calm her down, "It's okay. She's different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll- Just stay here." Emma walked up to Regina, "Regina. There's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past. This woman, she still thinks of you as..." Emma struggled to find the right word.

"Evil," said Regina.

Emma nodded, "I'll bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like, if she met you, she'll see..."

Regina nodded, "I understand."

Emma walked the woman over and Emma said, "Regina, I would like you to meet...

"Marian?" said Robin as he looked around a large column of balloons. He stood up, "Marian?"

"Robin?" said the woman.

Robin walked up to her, "I thought you were dead," He pulled her into a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you," said Marian.

Regina just stared at them blankly as Roland walked up to Robin and Marian, "Mama?""

Marian crouched down, "Roland," she pulled him into a hug, "Oh my baby. Roland." She pulled him up into her arms. Robin puts his arms around both of them and kisses Marian on the forehead.

Regina turn and looked at Emma, her voice breaking, "You? You did this?"

"I just wanted to save her life," said Emma.

Regina shook her head, "You're just like your mother… Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't," said Regina angrily, "Well, you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back."

Little did Emma know, but something else did come back. Back at the barn, an urn, that Hook was looking at in Rumplestiltskin's vault came back with them, was laying at the edge of the time portal circle. The urn popped opened and a blue liquid started to flow out of the urn and into the slots. Once the liquid reached the center of the circle, it started to form into a blob and started to rise up from the center. As the blob got taller, the liquid from the outer parts of the circle was pulled into the center and the blob started to take a human shape. The human shape stood up and it changed into real woman. The woman looked just like Elsa! She had her long blond hair in a braid. She was wearing a long ice blue dress that reached all the way to the ground and had a very long train. She was also wearing ice blue gloves. She pulled the glove off her left hand. An icy blast came out of her hand and froze the urn she came from. Then, the urn shattered. Elsa 2 walked out of the barn, and started to head to town. As she walked, the ground froze beneath her.

AN: How's that for a twist? Bet you didn't see that one coming? I'm so happy that someone picked up on David being uneasy when Travis asked why he didn't have magic, in the last chapter. I won't say why Travis doesn't have magic yet but Travis is David and Mary Margaret's child. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	53. A Tale of Two Sisters

A Tale of Two Sisters

A long time ago, in the realm of the Enchanted Forest, there was a terrible storm at sea. The flagship of the country of Arendelle was caught in the storm. The ship was being pelted by very high waves and strong winds. The ship wasn't going to last. The King and Queen of Arendelle were on board. The Queen knew the ship wasn't going to make it so she ran down to her state room, as water started pouring in, and searched for paper and dip pen. Then, she sat town and started to write. The king came in, "What are you doing?!"

"I have to finish this," said the Queen.

"My dear, no. The vessel... it's going down. We have to abandon ship."

"They have to know," The Queen rolled up the note. Then she faced her husband, "We might not make it home, but this could."

They put the note in a bottle and went on deck. They went to the side of the ship and the King looked at his wife, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Yes," she said, "Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It's the only thing that will save them." The King then threw the bottle as hard as he could. The King and Queen held on to each other as they watched the bottle. Then, a giant wave came and capsized the boat.

* * *

In the present, Elsa 2 walked out of the barn with a trail of frozen ground behind her. She wasn't sure where she was but she was sure it wasn't Arendelle. She walked down a road and saw a sign that read, "Road Maintained by the Storybrooke Beautification Society."

"'Storybrooke.'" Said Elsa 2.

As she looked at it the sign started to freeze over.

* * *

At Granny's, Regina couldn't take it. So she decided to head home she walked outside and shook her head. Emma followed her and said, "Regina..."

"Not now, Swan," said Regina.

"I'm sorry. When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain."

Regina turned and looked at Emma, "Well, your intentions really don't matter. Because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism. Always the villain..." she scoffed, "Even when I'm not."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time. Maybe you should have left things well enough alone."

"I am not gonna apologize for saving someone's life."

"She was to die anyway. What did it matter?"

"What mattered was she was a person."

"And... Whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die."

"Well, maybe she did."

"Well, you would know. I saved her from you."

"The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am. I worked very hard to build a future... A future that's now gone."

"You don't know that."

"Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back."

"Regina, for that, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Miss Swan... the more you try to help... The worse my life becomes.

Just then Robin and Marian walked out of Granny's "Marian, please, meet her," said Robin, "She's not at all what you think." Robin and his family walked up to Regina and he said, "Regina... I-I want you to meet Marian. I... I want us to talk about this."

"Wait, were you two... are you two together?" said Marian.

"Marian, please."

"You and the Evil Queen? Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted?"

"Is everything okay?" asked Mary Margaret as she walked out with Neal in her arms. Travis, Elsa and David followed her.

"Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign," said David.

"Regina, are you all right?" asked Elsa.

"What... what is wrong with you people?" asked Marian, in disbelief, "W-why are you talking to her? Don't you know who she is?"

Just then Henry and Hook came out, "Mom, what's going on?" asked Henry.

"She's a monster," said Marian. Regina wanted to do something to she started to stretch her hand toward Marian but she pulled back .

"No, she's..." said Emma sighed. Regina walked away, "Regina..."

Hook stepped up and stopped Emma, "Uh, no good has ever come of pushing that woman. Give her space."

"Yeah, but it's what she does in that space I'm worried about," said David.

"You don't think she'll become evil again?" asked Henry, "She can't. She's come too far."

"I hope you're right, kid," said Travis, as they watched Regina walk away.

* * *

On a road heading out of the main part of town, Leroy and Walter were in Leroy's van. Walter was driving," Well, that party went south fast," said Leroy. Just then there was a thud as the slipped off of the road, "Easy, Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently."

"You made me designated driver," said Walter, "I'm gonna drive how I like."

"No beer is worth this," said Leroy. Just then the radio turned to static, " Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now?" There was another thud and the tires squealed. Leroy looked over and saw Walter snoring, "Sleepy!" shouted Leroy, as he tried to gain control of the van.

Elsa 2 was walking down the same road when she saw Leroy's van coming toward her. Leroy saw Elsa 2 standing in the road so he honked the horn furiously. Elsa 2 had never seen a van before so just before it hit her she turned her head and used her ice powers to freeze the van before it could hit her. Elsa 2 waited a couple of seconds then she turned and saw what she had done.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa 2 walked down the middle of Main Street. There was still a trail of ice behind her. There wasn't many people around. All of the sudden a motorcycle crossed her path. And she stopped. She was so scared. She could feel her ice powers starting to build. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping. She looked in a nearby store window and saw a wedding dress. It made her think of her sister, Anna.

* * *

A little while later, David, Mary Margaret, Travis, Elsa, Emma and Henry were walking down the street. David was pushing Neil in a stroller, "I don't know. Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire," said David.

Emma tried calling Regina but wasn't having any success, "She hasn't answered any of your calls?" asked Henry.

"Uh, sorry, kid," said Emma, "Looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed. But that doesn't mean that she's... Doing anything..."

"Evil? I know," said Henry, "I just... let me try calling her. Maybe, you know, it's you she doesn't want to hear from."

"You might have a point, kid," said Emma.

Henry stopped to try texting Regina. David and Travis stayed behind while Elsa, Emma and Mary Margaret kept walking. Mary Margaret pushed Neal in his stroller, "I hope for his sake she doesn't give in to what she… sometimes gives in to," said Mar y Margaret

"Henry seems to be handling it well," said Elsa.

"I mean, between losing and regaining his memories, seeing both of his moms with new men."

"Uh, speaking of that..." said Emma.

"He doesn't know about you and Hook?" asked Mary Margaret.

"There is no me and Hook."

"Mm."

"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but I certainly can't talk to Henry if I don't know what I'm talking about."

Just then Hook came up, "Swan."

"Speaking of," said Emma.

"Mausoleum's all clear. Regina's not hiding there."

"Thanks," Emma just kept walking.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?"

"Will you give us a minute?" asked Emma. Mary Margaret and Elsa hung back while Emma and Hook walked around the corner. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just... dealing with stuff. We have a crisis right now."

"There is always a crisis," said Hook, " Perhaps you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it."

Just then Leroy and Walter came running in, "We're under attack!" shouted Leroy. "We're under attack!"

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" asked Emma.

"We were just driving home, and some _thing_ blasted me with magic. The whole van's iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Besides Elsa, who's got that kind of magic?"

"Maybe the person who made that," said Emma as she saw an ice trail on the ground.

Emma walked around the corner, "Travis, Elsa come with me. Mom, Dad, you guys should take Henry and Neal back to the loft."

Mary Margaret and David left and Travis said, "What's up?"

"Well, Leroy just came up to me and told me that him and Walter were heading home from the party last night when something blasted them with ice magic."

"What?" asked Elsa.

"Apparently, Leroy's van is iced over."

"You're not accusing me of anything? Because I was with Travis most of the night."

Emma used her superpower and she knew that Elsa was telling the truth, "No, of course not… But, I have a suspicion that whatever froze Leroy's van did that." Emma pointed at the ice trail.

Elsa knelt down and touched the ice trail, "This is very strange… I can sense the magic that did this… It's similar to mine but it's different…"

They followed the ice trail and it went across a parking lot and led to a storage area on the other side. They saw a door close in a wooden fence. Emma, Travis, Hook and Elsa ran across the parking lot, to the fence.

On the other side of the fence, Elsa 2 was hiding inside. She heard footsteps coming so she went to find a place to hide. A few moments later, the group following her came through the door. Emma and Travis had their guns drawn. Elsa 2 hid behind an cabinet. She was so scared she, didn't know what to do. She just wished the people following her would leave her alone. She thought about what happened when Anna went to look for her at the ice palace. Then, her powers started to take over and in the storage area there was swirl of ice and snow and a giant 20 foot snow man formed.

"All right, that's a new one," said Hook.

The snow man turned and looked at them as it growled, "We don't want to pick a fight," said Emma.

"Swan..." said Hook.

"I just want to see what it wants," said Emma.

The snowman came up to them and roared. The force of the roar knocked the four of them to the ground and it knocked the guns out of Emma and Travis hands. Emma's gun went off and hit the snowman in the shoulder. Elsa tried to use her powers to destroy the snowman but they had no effect on it.

The four of them got to their feet and ran out the door. The snowman just stepped right over the top of the fence. The group ran as fast as they could as the snowman chased them. As they ran around the corner of the building, Leroy and Walter rand around the other corner. The snowman walked right through a powerline and headed for them, "Evil snowman!" shouted Leroy, "Run!"

People started to run away from the snowman. Back at storage lot where Elsa 2 was hiding, a newspaper blew over to her. She picked it up and saw the headline was about Mr. Gold and Belle getting married. There was a picture of the two of them. In the picture, was a necklace with a snowflake pendant, that looked like one she gave Anna before she married Kristoff. David heard the commotion from the snowman and joined the other four. And watched as the snowman walked away, "I think the noise is scaring it," said Travis.

"It's headed for the forest," said Emma. Then the five of them started to chase after it.

* * *

People were so scared of the snowman, they didn't even notice Elsa 2 running down the street and ducking into a very small alley between two buildings. She heard Leroy shout, "There's a monster on the loose! A monster!" That just made Elsa 2 think about what happened at her coronation. She walked out of the alley and watched as the people ran around in fear. She turned to her left and saw the sign for Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She decided to duck back in the alley and wait for dark.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa, David and Hook ran to the forest and into Robin Hood's camp, "What is it?" asked Robin

"Some kind of... snow monster," said David.

"No monster shall cross our path. We'll give you our assist..."

They heard the growling from the snowman, said Hook "It's getting closer. It's coming from the north."

They heard heavy footsteps. Emma looked and saw the snowman coming, "There!" said Little John.

He prepared to take aim but Emma tried stopped him, "No, no, no! Don't shoot!"

Little John shot it in the shoulder but there was no effect, "It only attacks when it feels threatened," said Travis.

The snowman roared, Hook took a quick assessment of what they had to work with, "Pistol, sword... hook, my cunning wit... I don't think we have what it takes."

"Emma does," said Elsa.

"What?" said Emma.

"Your magic… Somehow even though is made of snow, it's resistant to my powers. But your magic might do the trick."

Emma nodded, "Right."

The snowman growled as it came closer, "You can do this," said Hook.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated her hands started to glow white. Then a ball of magic launched from her hands and hit the snowman, "Take that, frosty." The hit just made the snowman angrier. The snowman growled and spikes came out of his back and down his arms and sharp teeth formed in its mouth, "Really?" said Emma, then the snowman knocked her away.

The snowman roared and knocked the others to their feet. Then Marian stepped up and pulled out a bow. She got ready to fire an arrow when the snowman knocked her to the ground. The snowman looked at her. Everyone else was knocked out.

Just then Regina appeared. She walked into camp and stood between Marian and the snowman. Regina looked at the snowman, then she looked at Marian. Marian looked at her and pleaded, "Please... Help me. Please…" But Regina just disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, "No." said Marian.

The snowman moved closer and was going to step on Marian. Marian turned away to brace herself. But all of the sudden a giant fireball hit the snowman in the back destroying it. Once the snowman was gone, Marian could see that Regina was behind where the snowman had been.

Marian stood and looked at Regina. She took a couple of steps closer to her and said, "You saved me."

"Marian!" called Robin as he came to. He went up to her and saw Regina, "Regina." Robin looked at Marian, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Marian, as the others started getting up. She looked at Regina, "Maybe you're not a monster."

"Maybe I'm not," said Regina, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." Then Regina started to walk away.

Emma walked toward her, "Regina, we've been trying to find you. We need to talk about..." But Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma took a walk to clear her head. She picked up some of the snow from the snow man and threw it. Hook walked up to her, "So, crisis averted."

Emma laughed a little, "Now you want to go home and see what's on Netflix?"

"I don't know what that is, but sure.," said Hook with a laugh.

"Killian, someone created that... Snowman," said Emma, "This isn't over.

"It never is. All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now..." Hook stepped closer, "we have a quiet moment."

"I know," said Emma, "I just got to do something."

"Right. Of course. Go ahead. Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore because I'm actually quite perceptive, and this... this is avoiding me."

"No, I know. I am. I just feel... Right now, I just feel too guilty."

"Over Regina?"

"She lost someone she really cares for because of me."

"No, there's more to this than just Regina, isn't there?"

Emma stepped forward and kissed him, "Be patient." Then she walked away.

"I have all the time in the world. Unless... Another monster appears and kills me."

* * *

Emma went to Regina's office and found the door locked, "Regina. I know you're in there. I can see the lights on." Regina was there she was sitting on the floor against the door. Emma sighed, "I know this is all... complicated, but you can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight," Regina put arms on her knees and buried her head in her arms as she listened, "Okay, if you won't, I will. Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you." Emma sighed and walked away.

* * *

That night, Elsa 2 came out from her hiding place. She walked up to the door and used her powers to freeze the lock. Then she opened the door and went inside. She looked at the picture of Mr. Gold and Belle and again she saw the necklace. She looked around and saw it in a jewelry case. Elsa 2 took the necklace out of the case and looked at it, "Don't worry, Anna. I will find you."

AN: I'm skipping all past Arendelle scenes. Everything happened in Arendelle just like on "Once Upon a Time" except for something… I'll cover that when we get there… If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	54. White Out

White Out

Elsa 2 walked out of Gold's shop with the necklace. She noticed all the people walking around and all the vehicles. That gave her an idea, "Until we're together, no one leaves this town." Her ice powers started to build in her hands. At the town line, a giant ice wall started and surrounded the whole town, "Anna, I will find out what happened to you."

* * *

At the loft, Mary Margaret was putting Neal down, "Here you go, sweetheart. I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes, I will. Ohh. Sweet dreams."

Henry walked up, "What do you suppose babies dream about?"

"Bullfighting," said David.

"Laser tag," said Emma.

"Baseball," said Elsa.

"NASCAR," said Travis.

"That's not true," said Mary Margaret.

"I think they're joking," said Henry.

"Right," said Mary Margaret, as she sighed, "I'll recognize funny again when he's 3 and I've had some sleep."

"3?" said David, "I see the optimism returning.

Travis looked over at his nephew and saw him putting together a gift basket, "Okay, chocolate, DVDs, ice cream. Red wine? That's one heck of a late-night snack, kid."

"It's for my mom," said Henry.

"I don't drink and sheriff," said Emma, as she walked up to them.

"My other mom. I googled "How to get over a breakup." It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-traveling back from the past, but close enough."

"That's really sweet."

Just then there was a thud on the window. Everyone looked and saw a crow banging to get in. "What the…" said David as he and Mary Margaret went over to the window. David opened it and Mary Margaret brought the crow in. She saw a note attached to its's leg, "It's a message." She removed the message and let the crow go. Mary Margaret looked at the message and said, "It's for Henry. It's from your mother."

She handed it to Henry and he read it, "She doesn't want to see me," he said, then he left.

Emma found Henry at Granny's. He was sitting at the counter and Emma walked up to him, "You know, that is not exactly what she said," said Emma, "I read the note. She said for right now, while she's dealing with things."

"She doesn't want to see me," said Henry.

"She's in a lot of pain over Robin Hood. Well, forever. Things have been tough on her and you. She's trying to fix them so that you two can be together... Because she cares about you.

"So why'd she tell me to stay away?"

"Because she thinks she's making things better."

"She's not."

Emma sighed.

Meanwhile, Elsa 2's ice wall was getting bigger. It was getting so tall that it cut off Storybrooke's power lines. Soon the whole town was dark, "What the hell?" said Emma.

Just then David called on the walkie talkie, "Emma, we're getting calls from all over. It's a town-wide blackout."

Emma took out her walkie talkie and said "Yeah, copy that. I'm looking at it."

"I'll swing by to get you. We can check this out."

Emma looked at Henry, "Hey, kid. You want to come along on this one? We can call it operation... Nightshade or, uh, blackthorn or..."

"That's okay," said Henry.

David and Emma were in the patrol car looking for what caused the black out. Travis and Elsa stayed in town to handle any emergencies that might have come up because of the blackout. Emma was telling David about what happened at Granny's, "He wouldn't even let me hug him. It killed me."

"Sounds familiar," said David.

"'Cause I do that. Great. I've passed it along."

"Not just you. Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taking after the both of you."

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything," said Emma, "I'm worried."

"Well, kids have extreme reactions," said David, "They get over it fast. Just stay strong and roll with it. There's always people in this world who want you to give up. Don't make their jobs any easier." They got close to the town line and they saw Elsa 2's ice wall, "What the hell?"

"Well, there you go." Said Emma. They saw a power pole knocked down and sparking. "Whatever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this."

They got out of the car and walked near the ice wall. Little did they know that Elsa 2 was in the ice wall watching them. Just then they heard a twig snap. They looked and saw Hook coming out of the woods with a lantern, "In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round," he said.

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us," said David.

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot."

"I was not distressed, and you're saying this wall goes around what... the whole town?" asked Emma.

"And that it does."

"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke," said David.

"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that," said Hook at he pointed to the downed power pole, "Guess that's what caused the loss of power."

"Look at you becoming a 21st-century man," said Emma, "Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall."

"To keep us in... why?" asked David.

"Kill us all one by one," said Hook with a smile. The two Sheriffs looked Hook at if he'd grown a second head, "It's what I'd do."

Just then there was some chatter coming over the radio and David went to check it out. "Dad, Emma come in…" said Travis' voice on the radio.

"Travis," said David, "What's up?"

"Elsa and I are getting reports of an ice wall surrounding the town."

"Yeah, Emma and I are at the northern border with Hook and he's telling us the same thing."

"Do you think Elsa and I should come out and help you guys check it out?"

"It might not be a bad idea," said David.

"OK see you in a bit…"

David head back over to Emma and Hook. He heard Emma say that she saw something by the wall and was going to check it out.

Just then David walked up Hook, "I think it's time You and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter."

"That's a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons," said Hook.

"Oh, remember, I know your reputation. Emma is not some conquest."

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot. Whatever we become, It's up to her as much as me."

Emma went up to the wall and looked it over. She saw a small way through and went up some ice steps and she saw someone with blond hair in a long blue dress. She was shocked when the person turned around and it was someone with Elsa's face. Elsa 2's hand started to glow blue. "Hey," said Emma, "Who are you?"

"My name is Elsa," said Elsa 2.

"Okay, Elsa. It's okay. I'm Emma. You want to tell me what you're doing out here? You have something to do with this... Wall?"

"I'm looking for someone... my sister. I can't find her. This was hers," she showed Emma the necklace. Emma went to take it from Elsa 2 but pulled it back "I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?"

Emma thought it was best to play dumb for right now, "I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?" as if she didn't already know.

"Anna."

Just then Hook and David came up to the ice wall. David saw a woman that looked like his son fiancée, "Emma!" said David.

"Stay back," said Emma, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! No, no, no. Stay back. David cocked his gun," It's okay. She's just trying to find..."

Elsa 2 was starting to get scared the wind picked up and the ice stalagmites in front of the ice wall started to grow up. The shaking knocked Emma off her feet, "Emma!" shouted Hook. Elsa 2 saw David's gun and Hook's hook. Then there was avalanche of ice and snow that trapped Emma and Elsa 2 inside the wall. Elsa 2 was knocked down and the necklace fell into a crack.

Hook and David were knocked to their feet as the snow and ice fell. David and Hook stood up and they saw that there was no way into the ice wall, "The device... call her."

David took out the walkie talkie, "Emma, are you in there?" called David.

There was no answer so Hook went up to the wall ,"I'm getting her out." He stared to hack away at the ice with his hook.

"What if we lift?" asked David.

The both tried to lift up on a chuck of ice that fell but it was no good. Hook went back to hacking at the ice wall with his hook. David stopped him, "Don't!" shouted Hook, "We're not giving up."

"We won't, but this is not getting us anywhere," said David.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions."

"Magic made this thing. I think we're gonna need magic to unmake it. And I'm not gonna stop fighting until we do."

Emma and Elsa 2 came to in the ice cave, "Wow," said Emma, "I got to give it to you- you put on quite a show." In the time she knew Elsa, she never really experienced Elsa powers in full effect, " You want to tell me what this is about?"

"No," said Elsa 2, "Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people... you need to be more careful. Keep your distance."

"I think I can guarantee that, so if you want to, you know, hit "undo" on that, then... We'll get right on it."

"I..." Elsa 2 knew she couldn't bring it down she was too scared and without Anna she couldn't bring it down, " Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you. Your sister, right? I can't really look for her from in here."

Just then the walkie talkie came on, "Emma! Can you hear me?" called David's voice.

"What is that?" asked Elsa 2.

"Uh... It's a..." said Emma, as she tried to find the right words.

"Emma, are you okay? Say something," said David's voice.

"Allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall," said Emma, " but if you want to melt that, we can all talk."

"Tell him to go get Anna," said Elsa 2.

"Dad, can you hear me?" asked Emma

"Emma. Say again," said Hook.

"I'm in here with this woman. She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. She wants us to try to find her before..."

"before I freeze this town and everyone in it," said Elsa 2.

David and Hook looked at each other. Just then Travis and Elsa arrived at the ice wall, in Emma's bug. "My gosh," said Travis as he got out of the bug, "Look at that thing…"

Travis and Elsa walked over to the David and Hook, "Where's Emma?" asked Elsa. David and Hook just looked at Elsa. She started to get a bit uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"

"Elsa," asked David, "Do you have a twin sister that you haven't told us about?"

"No…" said Elsa, "Anna is my only sister."

"Dad," said Travis, "Where's Emma."

"She's trapped in the ice wall with a woman who looks like Elsa and wants to see Anna," said David.

"What?" asked Elsa, "How can that be?"

"I don't know but it's true… I think you guys should go get Anna."

TUAT

It was going to take awhile for Travis and Elsa to get Anna to the ice wall. She and Kristoff lived on his reindeer farm on the opposite side town. It was very cold inside the ice cave. While it didn't effect Elsa 2, Emma was having a rough time. Elsa 2 was trying to keep Emma awake by talking. But, Emma was so cold and so tired. Just then David's voice came on the walkie talkie, "Elsa? Elsa? How's Emma?"

"She's freezing... turning blue," said Elsa 2.

"No. Emma!" said Hook, he started hacking at the ice wall.

David stopped him, "It's not gonna help." David went back to the walkie talkie, "Elsa... Listen to me. I need you to find a way out. I need Anna."

"Well, we don't have her right now, but she's on her way, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."

"I can't control this," said Elsa.

"I know how you feel. Y-you're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."

"No, I won't. I'll survive. But Emma...

"Survival isn't enough. You have to live. Where did you hear that?"

"You know where."

"Anna? You know her?"

"Yeah, I do. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I know she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"

Elsa 2 took a deep breath, she raised her hands and pointed them toward where the ice fell. Emma got up on her knees. Soon a stream of white magic came out of Elsa 2's hands and started to cut a hole in the wall. "It's working," said Hook. Soon the hole was big enough for them to come through, "I can see her. Emma!"

Elsa 2 helped Emma to her feet and helped her to the hole, David and Hook helped her out, "Let's get her home, warmed up," said David.

Emma grabbed on to Hook and hugged him, "Are you okay?" asked Hook. Emma nodded.

David helped Elsa 2 out of the hole, "You did it. You saved her."

"Yes, I did," said Elsa 2, "But I also endangered her. You owe me nothing."

"I owe your sister everything. She helped me, and now I'm gonna help you," Just then, Emma's bug pulled up. Travis and Anna got out of the car first. Elsa 2 saw Anna and ran over to her sister.

"Anna!" said Elsa 2, as she hugged her sister tightly, "Oh Anna…"

"Elsa?" asked Anna, sounding confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Just then Elsa got out of the bug. Elsa 2 saw her and let go of her sister. The two Elsa's looked at each other they looked the exact same, except for the clothes they were wearing. "How is this possible?" asked Elsa 2.

"I don't know…" said Elsa, "But, We are going to find out…"

* * *

They took Emma back to the loft and wrapped her up in blankets, "Emma..." asked David.

"Hmm." Said Emma.

"You okay?"

"She's so cold," said Hook.

"Ah," said David.

Hook got an electric heater, "Oh, that's good," said Emma.

"I'll go make some hot cocoa," said Henry.

"Wait."

"I know. With cinnamon."

Emma pulled Henry into a hug, "I'm sorry if I wasn't much help earlier, kid."

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Henry, "I was already down to one mother, and I won't go lower than that."

Emma laughed.

Travis walked upstairs. Elsa, Elsa 2 and Anna were talking in the second floor of the loft, "So… Make any head way?" He asked.

"No…" said Anna.

"I don't remember any kind of urn," said Elsa.

"And I don't really remember how I got in there," said Elsa 2.

"Well, we'll go talk to Mr. Gold tomorrow and see if he can shed any light on this."

* * *

The next morning, Emma, Travis, Anna and the two Elsas went to the ice wall, "You did this," said Emma to Elsa 2, "You might not totally control it, but this is amazing."

Elsa 2 smiled, "Well, now that I've found Anna, there's no need for a barrier anymore. Let me take it down."

Elsa 2 aimed her hands at the ice wall and blasted it with her magic but nothing happened, "Let's try together," said Elsa. Elsa 2 nodded. Both women blasted it with their magic but still the wall stayed up.

"Why can't we bring it down?" asked Elsa 2, "There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen."

"We're the only one with this power," said Elsa, "We should be able to undo it."

"So, what's keeping this thing up?" asked Travis.

* * *

Back in town, at Any Given Sundae, Sarah, the woman who worked with Anna at the ice cream parlor, was scooping Leroy a chocolate ice cream cone, "Thanks," he said, "Power outage must be your worst nightmare. Lose a lot of merchandise?"

She shook her head, "No. We didn't lose anything. Just lucky, I guess." She smiled at Leroy and he smiled back and left. Sarah looked at a container of vanilla ice cream that hadn't been frozen yet. She waved her hand over it and it instantly turned to ice cream. The put a finger in the fresh ice cream and tasted it. Then, she leaned against a freezer where the ice cream cakes were kept and the wall froze.

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	55. Rocky Road

Rocky Road

After going to the ice wall, Emma, Travis, Anna, Hook and the two Elsas went to Gold's shop.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life," Gold said pointing to Elsa 2, "As far as I've ever know there's only been two Winter sisters."

"So how'd she end up inside your urn inside your secret vault of terror?" asked Travis. He wanted to get some answers here. He loved Elsa with all his heart. He was going to marry her. He wanted to know why the love of his life was split into two.

"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Mr. Swan. Why don't you simply ask her?"

"He did. But I can't remember," said Elsa 2, "Something happened to my memories."

"Ours too," said Anna, "We don't remember any urn that spilt Elsa into two people."

"Well, as you know, that's an all-too-common affliction 'round these parts," said Gold, "Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession... urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Only if there's something in it for you, "said Hook, "Right, mate?"

"Yeah, well, that may have been true once. But recently my life has been... Turned upside down. I've lost a son. I've gained a wife. So you might say... I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

"Don't forget about my super power," said Emma, "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"How about I do you one better?" asked Gold, "Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me."

"No. No," said Belle, uneasily, "Rumple, you don't... you don't have to do that."

"No, no, no. Miss Swan wants proof. And I'm happy to cooperate."

Belle sighed, "Fine," Belle got what she thought was the Dark One's Dagger out of her purse and, "I command you, Dark One... To tell them the truth."

"The truth is... Just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I have no idea how Elsa was split into two people."

"What about recombining us?" asked Elsa, "Is there any way to do that?"

"There might be," said Mr. Gold, "Let Belle and I do some research and we'll get back to you…"

* * *

After leaving Gold's, the group headed to town hall, Mary Margaret was running her first fireside chat as Mayor of Storybrooke. When they got there they saw the meeting was over. Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry and Robin where there and Marian was unconscious on a couch. Her hair was turning white and she looked cold.

"What happened?" asked Travis.

"Perhaps you should ask your fiancée's long lost twin sister," said Regina, "After all, it was her monster that attacked Marian."

"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast," said Hook.

"But this isn't my magic," said Elsa 2, "Someone else did this."

Elsa nodded, "I agree… This is not her magic. I sensed her magic before. It's similar to mine but just a little different. This is something much more powerful."

"Oh, and we're supposed to trust you two?" said Regina.

"You can trust me," said Emma, "If they say it was someone else, it was."

"So, how do we break the spell?" asked Henry.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love," said Anna.

"True love's kiss," said Regina, quietly.

"Well, then there's no time to lose," said Robin. He kelt down and kissed Marian on the lips but nothing happened, "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"I've seen this once before, when Frederick was turned to gold," said David.

"Who the hell's Frederick?" asked Emma.

"Long story," said Henry.

"So, the cold is acting as a barrier?" asked Robin, as he stood back up, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well, every curse is different," said Regina, as she stepped forward, "I need more time to study this one."

"I'm gonna go find who did this before it happens again," said Emma, as she turned to walk out.

"Well, I hope you bring backup."

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, between the snow monster and the cave-in... seems like the Savior needs saving these days."

"I think you're bitter and you're taking it out on the wrong person. I'll be fine."

Emma started back out of the office and Hook said, "Well, I like that battle plan, so I'm with you, Swan."

"No. You and Elsa take Elsa's twin to the sheriff's station. Keep her out of sight. Once people get word of this, they're gonna be calling for her head."

"I'd rather save yours than hers. There's someone dangerous out there."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this. Can you for once just do what I say?" Then Emma left.

* * *

Outside Granny's, Leroy was talking with the group who was at Mary Margaret's fireside chat, "Elsa's twin is the problem," said Leroy, "Today it's Marian. Tomorrow she could freeze the whole town."

"Much as I like to move the hot cocoa," said Granny, "somebody's got to stop her."

Leroy and Granny started out of the courtyard, Archie walked up to Leroy, "Wait. You can't just condemn her without all the facts. I mean, we've known Elsa for years…"

"Yeah… But, for all we know this could be like Elsa's evil twin," said Leroy, "Who else can turn people into popsicles? It's Elsa's clone, and we all know it, so she's got to be stopped before she hurts someone else."

Sarah was working on the flavor of the day sign at the front of Any Given Sunday, as the crowd walked by. She overheard Leroy and she gave a small smirk once they were gone.

* * *

Hook and the two Elsas made their way through some alleys to keep out of sight. Once they made it to main street, "Wait," said Hook as some people walked by. Once they were gone, he said, "All right. Coast is clear." Hook then made a left down the street.

"Hook," said Elsa, "The sheriff's station is that way." Pointing to the right.

"That's right… You think I'm just going to hide away with you two with Emma running into danger? Not a chance in hell."

"And what's that way?" asked Elsa 2.

"With any luck, danger."

* * *

Emma, Travis and David head to Robin's camp in the woods, "Robin and Marian's tent's up ahead," said David, "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa and her twin, maybe they left a trail.

"So we split up and we look for anything... Cold," said Travis.

Emma laughs a little, "Yeah."

"Well, shout if you need help, and I'll... " David started to say.

"Okay. Yeah. I got it," said Emma, as she walked ahead. David and Travis looked at each other and each went a different direction.

As Emma walked up to Robin and Marian's tent and heard pans rattling, Emma pulled out her gun as she got closer, "Whoever's in there, come out." Just then a man stepped out with his hands up, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in that tent?"

"It depends who's asking," said a man with a British accent.

"The sheriff's asking," said Emma.

"I never did like sheriffs very much," said the man, "Though you do seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing you're not gonna shoot a man in the back." Then, a second later he ran into the woods.

Emma chased after him and shouted, "Hey, stop!" she tripped over a fallen log letting him get away.

The man thought he gotten away that's when David tackled him to the ground, "Where were you going?" he said as he brought the man to his feet.

"I almost had him, but I... Fell," said Emma, when she caught up to them.

"Don't worry about it. That's why we have two sheriffs," said David.

"Two sheriffs? Bloody hell. That's not even fair, is it?"

Just then, Travis caught up to them, "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" asked the man, "A third sheriff?!"

"No… I'm just a deputy…Who are you?"

"All right," said the man, "My name's Will Scarlet. I used to be a Merry Man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out."

"So what are you doing in his tent?" asked Emma.

"Well, I heard what happened to Marian. Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help."

"Well, he's not here right now, so tell us."

"Look, I'm a thief. Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there's a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?

"He goes to work," said Travis.

"Exactly," said Will, "So, I'm working me way down main street when I break into the ice-cream parlor and see the strangest thing. There'd been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid. How... how does something like that happen?"

* * *

At Mr. Gold's shop, Mr. Gold was working on fixing a clock. The bells on the door jingled and Mr. Gold said, "I must apologize, but I'm really rather busy today."

Then, he heard Hook's voice say, "And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly-reformed Mr. Gold."

"This is still a place of business. So unless you have something to offer me, I'm afraid I can be of no further help."

While Hook and Mr. Gold talked by the counter, the two Elsas stayed upfront looking at some of the items in the shop. so Hook could talk in private. Elsa 2 looked at her counterpart, "You're very lucky… Travis seems to love you very much. "

Elsa smiled, "Yes, he does…"

"I didn't ask you earlier… How did you two meet?"

"Well, when Emma and Travis first came to Storybrooke. Anna and I were running the ice cream parlor. He came in and…" Elsa smiled, "I couldn't take my eyes off of him… It sounds so corny but it was love at first sight… Thankfully he and Emma started to stay and a few weeks later we started dating… and a couple days ago he asked me to marry him."

"I'm glad you found true love for us."

Elsa laughed a little, "Yeah… I guess I did…"

"Are you a bit worried?" asked Elsa 2.

"About what?"

"Well… What if Mr. Gold finds a way for us to recombine and we lose your memories of him?"

Elsa shook her head, "He would find a way to bring the them back… He lost me once… He won't let that happen again…"

Just then, Hook spoke up, "Good news! He's agreed to help."

The two Elsas stepped forward and Elsa 2 handed Gold a lock of hair, "This hair is from Marian. Someone cast a freezing curse on her. We need to know who it is."

Gold took the lock and said , "Well... you're in luck. Magic can change forms, but never be destroyed. We'll simply return it to its natural state." He waved his hand over the hair and it changed into snowflakes.

Elsa couldn't believe it, she scoffed, "Snowflakes."

"Magic similar to both of yours, dearie, though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique. Even if they are split in two."

"Poetic. How does that help us?" asked Hook.

"Well, magic seeks out like-magic," said Gold, "So if I set this free..." he lightly blew the magic, "It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it." The magic started to head to the door. "You know it's actually a good think you came by… I was going to call Miss Swan in a little bit… Belle and I found a way to recombine you two…"

"You did?" asked Elsa 2, "How?"

"Well, It's really fairly simple… You both have to hold hands and concentrate your magic toward each other. If you two were truly spit apart by that urn then you should easily recombined…"

"Well," said Elsa, "We'll have to do that later… Right now we need to concentrate on finding out who tried to freeze Marian… Thank you, Mr. Gold…"

Then the Elsas and Hook left.

* * *

Emma, Travis and David took Will to Any Given Sunday. It was closed up and Emma was looking through the front door, "I don't know. Looks pretty normal to me."

"It was bleeding cold in there, I'm telling you," said Will.

"Because they sell ice cream."

"During the blackout."

"Says the guy who's trying to avoid jail."

"I may be a thief, but I'm no liar and I can bloody well prove it." Will then walked up to the lock and started to pick it.

"Really? You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?" asked Travis.

"Can you just be quiet a second, mate?" asked Will, "I'm just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky. It's all about..."

"yeah, the tumblers," said Emma, as she took over, "I got it."

"You do?" asked David.

Emma sighed as the door unlocked, "Neal taught me a few things."

They walked inside and everything looked normal," Emma, it doesn't look like..." Travis started to say.

"Wait. Shh. Listen," said Emma as she walked behind the counter.

"I don't hear nothing," said Will.

"Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system. Smartass here was telling the truth. Something's not right here."

"Check the back. You'll see how right I am."

The three of them walked in the back, "Well, look at that," said Emma.

"Looks like we owe Will an apology," said David.

"But this doesn't make any sense…" said Travis

Just then they heard the bells of the door jingle. Emma rolled her eyes, "Son of a..." they rushed back out into the store. Will was gone and the cash register was empty, "He's gone. And he didn't leave empty-handed." She rushed over the cash register and closed the drawer.

She headed to the door but David and Travis stepped in front of her, "Emma, stop. He's not the most important thing right now," said David.

"So I just let him go?" asked Emma.

"And then you'll find him," said Travis.

"Will I?"

"What's going on?" asked David, "Emma, I'm your father. Talk to me."

"It's Regina," said Emma, "What she said, she was right. It's like I can't save a cat from a tree right now. It's like I'm the anti-savior.

"You're being a little hard on yourself," said Travis, "We all have bad days."

"Well, I'm having a run of them."

"I know," said David, "But you can't lose faith in yourself. Trust me."

"What I don't understand is I've been in the that back room before," said Travis, "It's never been like that… The only people who have worked here are Elsa, Anna and Sarah."

"Sarah?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, she works here with Anna… Actually, Now that I think about it I think I remember Anna telling me that she and Elsa sold the place to Sarah before Regina broke the curse that sent you guys back to…"

"Well, let's go see if we can find Sarah…" said David.

* * *

Hook and the Elsas were following the magic through the woods. Every so often, Hook would use his hook to scratch an 'X' on to a tree. "What are you doing?" asked Elsa.

"Leaving a trail," said Hook, "I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it."

"Snow isn't bad," said Elsa 2, "And we're following magic."

"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance." The Elsa both laughed, "What's so funny?" asked Hook.

"It's just Emma has magic," said Elsa.

"and you clearly don't want to outrun her," said Elsa 2

"More like the other way around," said Hook.

"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic."

"I've worked to change. Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. Particularly a charming one like meself."

Elsa 2 rolled her eyes, "I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact... this isn't about you. It's about her."

"Is that right? A few short days, and you know Emma so well?" asked Hook.

"Well, I've known Emma for longer than just a few days," said Elsa, "And I know what my duplicate is getting at… We're a lot alike. When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them."

"Even when they want what's best for you," said Elsa 2.

They continued following the snow and in the distance they saw what looked like a small ice castle, "I'd say we're on the right track." Said Hook as the magic went to a small pile of snow.

"Yes," said Elsa 2. In the distance they saw a woman in white walk up to the castle, "There she is…Look."

"Get down," said Hook. Then three of them ducked behind a fallen log, as he took out his cell phone.

"What is that thing?" asked Elsa 2.

Hook sighed, "I don't know. It's a device for... Talking. I don't bloody know. I press the "Emma" button, and she answers usually."

Hook got Emma's voice mail, "Hey, this is Emma. Leave a message."

"Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing if you're never there when I use it?" Elsa rolled her eyes then Hook said, "We found the person who froze Marian. Get to the west edge of the woods right away."

Elsa 2 slowly started to stand. Elsa stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I've never seen someone like me before… who wasn't me… She doesn't look evil."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, love," said Hook, "

Elsa nodded, "Hook's right… Let's just stay out of sight."

"I haven't a fondness of icebergs and I'd rather avoid being turned into one."

The three of them waited for several minutes with no answer from Emma, "We've waited long enough. We have to find Emma," said Hook.

Elsa nodded, "I agree."

The three of them got up and started to walk away but then Hook couldn't move. They looked down and they saw one of his legs frozen to the ground.

"I'm sorry," said a female voice. They turned and Elsa was shocked, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave," said Sarah.

"What?"

"Sarah?!" said Elsa, "What are you doing… Let go of him now…"

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa or should I say Elsas…"

"Catching up?" asked Hook, "What? You know her?"

"I've never seen her before," said Elsa 2.

"She used to work for Anna and me at the ice cream parlor… We sold the place to her last year," said Elsa.

"That is true," said Sarah, "But Sarah, isn't who I really am… You both have simply forgotten."

"I wouldn't forget someone like you," said Elsa 2, "Like us."

"The magic of the rock trolls. They pull memories. They did quite a number on you, I'm afraid."

"The rock trolls? Why would they do that to us?" said Elsa.

"For the same reason they did it to your sister, Anna," said Sarah, "Some memories are too painful. Your both wondering how you were split... It was Anna… she did it…"

"What?" asked Elsa 2.

"Anna would never do that to me..."

"She grew to fear your powers so she tried to put you in that urn," said Sarah, "But I stopped her and that's how you ended up spit up."

"No…," said Elsa.

"Anna would never do that… she loves me," said Elsa 2.

Sarah shook her head, "The same thing happens to every ordinary person. Eventually... they grow to fear us."

"You're lying," said Elsa.

"Am I? Look at the people in this town," said Sarah, "They're ready to burn her at the stake." Pointing to Elsa 2.

"Because of what you did. You hurt one of them," said Elsa 2.

"You mean that woman... Marian. Well, that was an accident.

"No, it wasn't," said Elsa, "You wanted them to think it was her. To blame us. Why?"

"I was trying to teach you both a lesson," said Sarah, "Eventually, everyone turns on people like us. Even friends. Even family. They're just waiting for a reason." Sarah waved her hand and a bunch of huge icicles appeared above Hook's head.

The Elsas raised their hands to stop her, "What are you doing?!" they said together.

"Don't bother," said Sarah, "I've neutralized your magic. When your friend is found, you'll both look responsible. Then they'll turn on you both and they'll treat you as the monster that they truly see you two as, and you'll know that I'm right."

"No!" said Elsa

Just then Emma, Travis and David arrived, "Hey! Dairy queen!" shouted Emma.

"Emma?" asked Sarah.

"Do we know each other?" asked Emma surprised.

"Of course not. Your reputation precedes you. You really think that your magic is a match for mine?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Emma. She sent a blast of magic toward Sarah knocking her backwards.

David ran up to Hook and tried to hack his legs out of the ice with a knife. Meanwhile, the icicles were growing closer. Sarah used her magic and broke several of them free. Emma used her magic to push David and Hook out of the way, "You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," said David, "Where is she?"

They all looked around and Sarah was nowhere to be seen, "She's gone," said Emma.

* * *

Hook, Travis, Emma and David split up to look for Sarah. The Elsas looked at the small ice palace that Sarah left behind. Hook, Travis, Emma and David met back up and Emma said with a sigh, "No sign of her. Not even tracks."

"What is it? You okay?" asked Travis, "Hey, we're gonna find her. Don't let Regina shake your confidence."

"It's not that. It's this Snow Queen," said Emma, "It's like she didn't just know Elsa. She knew me, too."

"Well, you are the sheriff and the savior and royalty," said David, "I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are."

Emma sighed, "There's something more. It's like, when she said my name, I-I-I don't know. It sounded familiar. Well, we'll figure it out. But today you did good. You stopped her."

"It was a pretty impressive show, sis," said Travis.

"That it was," said Hook, "But perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain's lair, as it were."

"So you can almost get yourself killed again?" said Emma, "That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station."

Emma and Travis went up to the Elsas, "How are you two doing?" asked Travis

"That woman was lying about Anna," said Elsa 2.

"She would never try to trap me in that urn," said Elsa.

"She was lying about the past."

"We just wish we knew the truth."

"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself," said Emma, "Give it time. We're gonna find her, Elsa. My gut tells me that you two and Anna are just pawns. I think this is about something more."

"What makes you say that?" asked Elsa 2

"I brought you to this world," Emma said to Elsa 2, "but it was an accident. The Snow Queen, she was already here. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke."

* * *

Later that night, Emma, Travis, David, Mary Margaret, Anna, Kristoff and the Elsas were at the loft. Travis walked up to the Elsas, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Elsa nodded, "We have to."

"This Snow Queen is very powerful," said Elsa 2, "We need to be one person again to have a chance of possibly matching her power if we need to…"

Travis nodded. He gave both of them a kiss then he stepped back. Anna stepped up to her sisters and gave them each a hug. The two Elsas then turned and looked at each other. They joined hands and closed their eyes. They both concentrated and soon a furry of snowflakes and blue magic started to surround the women.

A few moments later, they were completely engulfed in snowflakes and blue magic. The group couldn't see the two women then a few moments later the snow and magic were gone and just one Elsa remained. She was wearing a light blue top, light blue cardigan and blue jeans. She had the engagement ring Travis gave her on her finger. She opened her eyes and looked around, Travis walked up to her, "Elsa?"

Elsa looked at Travis and smiled, "It worked." Travis smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

Out in the forest, the Ice Queen was walking, when she sensed someone behind her. She turned and saw Mr. Gold sitting on a fallen log, "Don't worry, dearie. It's only me," he said, "Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted."

"They will," said the Ice Queen.

"We shall see," Gold stood up and walked up to her, "And, uh... Did Miss Swan remember you?"

"No."

"That's good for you. Because it could happen. And you wouldn't want that, now, would you? Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you."

"A moment I eagerly await. Now, you should find some shelter. It's getting quite frosty." Then, Mr. Gold walked away.

AN: Someone asked why Ingrid is waiting until now to put her plan in motion. Well, it's been so busy in Storybrooke that she hasn't had the opportunity, also with Elsa being split she hasn't been at her full potential. Now, that she's one person again, Ingrid can go ahead with her plans. I would like to thank guest reviewer Ali, for her idea but I've already got a plan but again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	56. Breaking Glass

AN: I fixed the previous chapter. I don't know why I thought the Ingrid's cover name was Susan. I'm skipping "The Apprenitce" because it's mostly about Emma and Hook. Now, on with the show…

Breaking Glass

At the sheriff's office Emma and Elsa were poring over files. They searched the Census Records of Storybrooke's curses and they found no trace of The Snow Queen's alias, Sarah Fisher, "Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her," said Emma, as she put a banker's box full of files on a desk.

Elsa sighed, "I know… She seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her. Except for her cover…"

"And something tells me that that is not an accident," said Emma.

"You think she took our memories?"

"I'm really good with names and faces. It was my job. She took them, all right. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to."

Just then Hook called out, "Paperwork, ahoy!" Hook and Travis walked in with a couple more boxes.

"Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request," said Travis.

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner!" called Will Scarlet, from his cell. Belle had found in passed out in the library with a broken nose holding a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the day before, "I had the bangers and mash."

"You had the water and pop-tart," said Emma as he handed him a Pop-Tart and a bottle of water. The Pop-Tart had a bite taken out of it.

"Somebody's already had a nibble," said Will, as he took it.

"I've had my shots."

"What a relief," he said. Then he took a bite, "Now, I've served me time. So when will I be free?"

"When I say so."

"Well... I'm off to take Henry sailing, love, unless there's something else you want me to do here," asked Hook, as he walked up to Emma.

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest, okay?" said Emma.

They were about to kiss when Will butted in, "Befriending the son to get in with the mum? Yep, no one will ever see through that."

"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself... mate," said Hook, as he looked at Will. Hook turned back to Emma and said "Goodbye." He gave Emma a little peck on the cheek and left.

Elsa was looking through one of the boxes from the mayor's office when she came across a small envelope. She opened it and found a large stack of pictures, "Emma, look." She walked over to Emma, "Here's some photos that Sidney Glass took when you and Travis first came to town…"

Emma took the pictures and lightly laughed, "The first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa." She said as she looked at the top photo. She handed Travis the picture and looked at the next one "When Travis and I walked him to school for the first time." She handed it to Travis and froze when she saw the next one.

"Emma?" asked Travis, "What is it?"

Emma showed Travis and Elsa the picture. It was of Emma and Sarah in the ice cream parlor, "It's me and her."

"This is crazy," said Travis, "I know for a fact that the first time you met Sarah was when we became deputies and she came to the mine with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff."

"That's what I thought too…" said Emma.

"You don't remember this?" asked Elsa, as she looked at the picture.

"No, but I know someone who may... The person who had the photos taken."

* * *

Travis, Emma and Elsa headed to the cemetery to talk to Regina. They tried to find Sidney but no one saw him since he admitted to kidnapping Kathryn. When they got to the cemetery Emma turned off the bug and sighed, "You okay?" asked Travis.

"It's just the pictures… Reminds me of when we first got here. You know how much Regina and I hated each other. Well, "hate" might be the wrong word, but we did not mix."

"But you've come a long way since then," said Elsa.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're right back at it. Just wish I could fix it. Coming?"

Travis and Elsa looked at each other, "I think you and Regina need to talk about this alone," said Travis.

Elsa nodded, "You know, things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again."

"Doubt it. I screwed her over. Once you screw someone over, there's no getting them back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Experience."

Emma got out of the car and headed to Regina's vault.

* * *

As Elsa and Travis sat there it started to get dark. They were talking about some wedding plans when Elsa heard Anna call out, "Elsa. Elsa?"

Travis didn't hear anything and he saw a look of concern on Elsa's face, "Elsa.. What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I heard Anna's voice."

Elsa got out of the car and Travis followed. Then they both heard Anna's voice, "Elsa, help!" They saw someone in the distance that looked like Anna.

"Anna?" called Elsa.

"Elsa. Help me." Then, the shape moved away.

Elsa and Travis looked at each other and followed the shape. They ran through the cemetery and into the woods, "Anna!" called out Elsa.

"Anna!" called Travis.

They reached the edge of a large cliff. They looked over the side and saw the river far below them. Then they heard Anna's voice again, "Elsa!"

They looked and saw Anna on a ledge on the other side of the ravine, "Don't move! We'll be right there!" Elsa waved her arms around and then sent a blast of magic forward, creating an ice bridge. Elsa walked onto the bridge first. The bridge became sold as Elsa moved forward.

As they got closer Anna called out again, "Help! Please!" Then, a couple of seconds later Anna disappeared.

* * *

Travis and Elsa reached the other side of the ravine and continued looking for Anna. Elsa tried calling both Anna and Kristoff's cell phones but there was no answer. Travis tried calling Emma and David but he was having no luck either. "Anna!" called Elsa.

"Anna!" called Travis.

Then they heard Anna call out, "Elsa!"

They found Anna standing in field of snow. Elsa ran up to her sister and hugged her, "Anna! What are you doing out here?"

Anna just stood there with a blank look on her face. Travis looked Anna, "Elsa… Something's wrong… I don't think that's Anna… We should get out of here…"

"Why?" said the Snow Queen's voice. They turned and saw her walking toward them, "You just got here. I must say Elsa… Your fiancé is very smart…" the Snow Queen waved her hand and what they thought was Anna turned into ice and then she turned to snow and fluttered away. The Snow Queen waved her hands again and ice shackles appeared on Elsa and Travis' wrists. They were attached to ice chains that were imbedded into the snow field. The Snow Queen walked up to the two, "I'm sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here, sweetheart. An icy illusion because... I needed you."

"For what?" asked Elsa.

The Snow Queen nodded then Elsa and Travis were forced to their knees, "Look at yourself." Said the Snow Queen, "So much fear. Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it. You had a chance to do so once, but... you squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold you two. And that's all I need for now... you two out of my way." The Snow Queen knelt down next to Elsa, "I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won't hurt you," she lightly touched Elsa cheek," but your worry, your fear, are exactly what's needed right now."

The Snow Queen stood up and started to walk away, "What are you gonna do?" asked Travis.

The Snow Queen lightly laughed, "I'm going to build a snowman." Then, she walked away.

* * *

As Elsa and Travis were struggling, Elsa thought about what The Snow Queen said and she was right, Elsa was scared. She was scared of her powers, scared of The Snow Queen but she was more scared that she was going to lose Travis. Travis looked at Elsa he could see the fear and said, "Elsa… You are the strongest woman I know. Stronger than Emma, my Mom… Even Regina… You can do this… don't let your fear consume you…"

Elsa looked at Travis she could see that he believed in her. She nodded, "I'm not afraid." She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm not afraid." Then a couple of seconds later the ice chains shattered, freeing them.

They saw they were free and they hugged, "I knew you could do it," said Travis, "Come on…" they stood up and headed back.

They heard the sounds of a fight of some kind and they headed in that direction. They came across the Snow Queen magically choking Emma and Regina. Elsa walked up and blasted the Snow Queen with her magic, knocking her to the ground, "You want a fight? Fight me." Said Elsa, as she walked toward the fallen Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen got to her feet and said, "Well done, Elsa. You're losing your fear. There's hope for you yet."

"Let's just finish this now," said Regina.

"No need. I have what I want," then she disappeared in a puff of snow.

"Are you two okay?" asked Travis.

"We are now," said Emma. Then she looked at Elsa, "Thank you."

Elsa smiled, "Any time…"

Emma turned to Regina, "Why didn't you tell me about Sidney?"

"Because, despite what you wish, we're not partners. I didn't ask you to tag along."

"Well, I did. And if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble."

"Okay, tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help me kill Marian, but then I changed my mind? What's the point? You never would have believed me. I know you too well, Swan. Stop trying to get me to forgive you because it will never happen."

"Stop it," said Elsa, "You two need to work this out. Otherwise Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance."

Regina chuckled, "We never will. For one simple reason... I don't want to." Then Regina turned around and disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

* * *

At her lair, in the ice wall the Snow Queen was looking into Regina's compact, "You're free," she said, "As promised."

"Thank you," said Sidney, who was out of the mirror, "Now, what is it you wish me to do first, my queen?"

"I wish nothing from you."

"I don't understand. The deal was..."

"It wasn't you that I wanted, Sidney. It was the mirror itself. You more than anyone should understand a mirror's importance," said the Snow Queen, as she sat down, "Mirrors reflect our... mood, our desire, our essence. They are a temporary receptacle for some... Tiny fraction of our soul."

"Well, you... you have other mirrors," said Sidney

"I have many... hundreds."

"But none as important as this one. For what I want to do, your former home should do quite nicely. The person who trapped you in here imbued it with much dark magic.

"My queen, what are you planning?"

"What I'm planning is to get what has been denied to me for too long... What I deserve."

"And what's that?"

"That's between me and... Well, my reflection." The Snow Queen waved her hand and a wall slid open, "Enjoy your freedom, Sidney," Sidney bowed toward her then turned to leave. Then, The Snow Queen appeared in front of him, "A word of advice. Get a warm coat. It's going to get a bit cooler around here." Sidney nodded and left.

Once he was gone she opened the compact and used her magic to break the mirror. Then she waved her hand and a large broken mirror appeared, " So close. Soon I will have what I want." She took a piece of the compact mirror out of the and put it in her hand. The mirror piece flew to the large mirror and fit into an empty spot. The mirror then magically repaired itself and then the Snow Queen walked up to the mirror, "A family that loves me."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Elsa started to walk a back to the car, "Sorry we took off," said Elsa, "We thought that Anna was out in the cemetery in trouble."

"We tried to call but I think The Snow Queen was jamming our phones," said Travis.

"That's all right," said Emma, "I get it. I'd do the same thing."

"Why did you let Regina just walk away?" asked Elsa

"You heard her," said Emma, "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Maybe you shouldn't give up on her so soon,"

"It's like I said, once you screw someone over, there's no going back."

"I don't believe that. If there's one thing Anna has taught me, it's that you don't give up on people. If someone's important to you, don't give up on them. Even if they say hurtful things or send a giant snow monster to chase you away." The three of them laughed.

* * *

Regina was in her vault looking in her mirror when Emma walked in. She sighed, "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone, Swan?" she turned to face Emma, "Go away."

"I'm an idiot," said Emma.

"Finally, something we can agree on."

"I'm an idiot because I've been down this road before."

"Irritating me? Yes, you have. "

"No, when I was a kid. Someone came into my life for a while, and I thought we were gonna be... Best friends. But this girl lied to me, and I pushed her away because of that lie, and she asked me to forgive her, but I never did. It took some time, but I realized that was a mistake. And I regretted the decision. But by then, it was too late. The damage was already done. I don't want to make the same mistake again, Regina. Living in Storybrooke, I've got my son, my brothers and my parents, and I love them. But they can't always understand me. They don't know what it feels like to be rejected and misunderstood... not the way I do, not the way you do. And somehow that makes us... I don't know... unique, or maybe even special. I wasn't looking for you to assuage my guilt. I was just looking for you to be my friend."

"You thought we were friends?" asked Regina.

"Crazy, right?" said Emma with a chuckle, "But I thought it could be, that it was possible. I'm not gonna stop trying. Even if you still want to kill me." Emma turned and walked away.

Then Regina said, "Emma, wait." Emma turned back around and walked a couple steps back toward her, "I don't want to kill you."

"See? That's a start."

* * *

Later, Emma was at the Sherriff's Station doing some thinking. She opened up a cabinet in her office and took out a box. She looked at what was inside when Hook walked in. He knocked on the door frame and said, "Hello, love. You seem vexed... Like you could use a drink." He handed her his flask.

She took it and said, "That's putting it lightly." She took a drink.

Hook saw the box and asked, "What's that?"

"What's left of my childhood," said Emma, as she handed him back the flask.

"May I have the honor?"

Emma stood up and set the box on her desk. She opened it and took out an old cigar box, She handed it to hook and he said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Hook opened it and smiled, inside was various trinkets including Emma's old glasses, a ring, and a Polaroid picture of Emma and Neal. Emma reached in the box and took out her baby blanket and under it was an old video camera. She walked out of the office with the camera and Hook asked, "Swan?"

She hooked the camera up to the TV in the office, "I haven't watched this since I recorded it, but some things happened today, made me think about the past." Said Emma as she sat down on one of the desks, next to Hook.

"Reflective today, are we?" asked Hook. He took her hand and said, "Hey. Show me. I'd love to know more about your beginnings." Emma started the tape and on screen appeared a young Emma and the girl that she told Regina about, Lily. They were both looking into the camera laughing and making funny faces. "Who's that lass?" asked Hook.

"Just an old friend," said Emma. Emma pulled Hook's arm over her shoulder and she laid her head on his. The video of Emma and Lily continued for a few more seconds then there was static.

The scene changed to a house and a large boy came on the screen, "Hey, look what the new girl brought with her!" he said.

"Where is that?" asked Hook

"I... I don't really remember," said Emma, as she tried to remember, "Maybe my next foster home?"

"Blocked it out? Unpleasant time?"

"I guess."

"Who's that? Another friend?"

The boy had took the camera from young Emma and could be seen trying to get it back from him.

"I don't remember any of this."

Just then a woman appeared in the background, "Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours." Hook and Emma were struck dumbfound because the woman was The Snow Queen.

"Bloody hell," said Hook, "Is that...?"

"We respect property in this house, Emma," said the Snow Queen as she walked up to the camera.

Emma paused the tape as her face was fully in frame, "Yeah."

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	57. Family Business

Family Business

The next morning, Emma gathered everyone at the sheriff's station and showed them the tape that she and hook watched the night before. David, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Belle, Gold, Henry, Regina, Hook and Mary Margaret all watched as the Snow Queen came on screen, "Give it back, Kevin," she said, "The camera is Emma's, not yours."

Mary Margaret paused the tape, "Emma, that's you. You must be..."

"13, maybe 14."

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen?" asked Regina, "Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?"

"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased. All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was... it's gone."

"Look, I-I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world," said Belle.

"We were hoping Gold could tell us that," said Emma as she turned and looked at Gold, "You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?"

"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know," said Gold.

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma?" asked David, "I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?"

"Obviously, she needed her for something. But what?" asked Regina, "Well, that's our next problem."

"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods," said Travis, "We combed every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before."

"Which means she must be hiding something," said Hook.

"But where?"

"What about her ice-cream truck?" asked Henry.

"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?" asked Emma.

"I'm a kid. I notice these kind of things."

"Then we split up into groups. We search the town, the woods," said David, "Hook, Regina, Emma, Travis, you take the west. Gold, you're with me, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff for the east."

"I think we all know I work best alone," said Gold.

"Well, no time to argue that. Belle, how are you at tracking?"

"Uh, actually, I think I'll be more helpful at the library," said Belle, "Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen."

Elsa looked at David, "I think I'd like to go to the library with Belle."

"Sure," said David, "Belle you fine with that?"

Belle smiled, "Sure… I'd love it…" Then, everyone left to start the search.

* * *

Elsa and Belle headed to the library and started to look through the books. During their search, Belle found a map of Arendelle. Elsa was looking at a rack of books, "There doesn't seem to be anything on Arendelle here." said Elsa, Belle hid the map then Elsa turned to look at her, "Do you know where to look?"

"No, I'm... I'm sorry," said Belle, "I'm... I'm really not that familiar with Arendelle."

* * *

Out in the woods, the Merry Men found the ice cream truck. Emma called David, "David, call off the search party. We found the truck near the merry men's camp." Emma looked at Robin as he and his men stood guard a safe distance away, "Thanks for keeping an eye out."

"Gladly. You're the first sheriff I don't mind assisting," Robin walked up to Regina, "Uh, Regina, I was hoping we could talk."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to storm an evil ice-cream truck," said Regina, as she stepped away.

Regina caught up to Emma and Emma said, "You could have just said, 'maybe later.'"

"I know you're trying to make everything better, but staying out of it is your best bet," said Regina, "It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and captain guy-liner making eyes at each other.

"I don't make eyes."

"Ready, love?" asked Hook.

Emma sighed. They walked up to the truck and opened it. They found it empty except for some equipment, "Looks like she beat us to it," said Hook, "She's cleared out the vessel," said Hook.

"What now?" asked Regina, "Should we question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?"

Travis looked down and said, "Hang on. Look. Who locks their freezer? Was she afraid someone was gonna steal the Rocky Road?"

"Stand back." Hook broke the lock open.

Emma pulled the bar out that was keeping the freezer closed. She opened it and found a folder. Inside she was a the same clipping that she and Travis had about being found on the side of the road, "Looks like the Dairy Queen's been following me for a long time."

"Since before foster care?" asked Regina.

"Since Travis and I landed in this world," as she showed Regina the clipping.

* * *

Gold went out to the woods and called out, "You can show yourself, dearie. I'm not the one you're hiding from."

"No, you're not," said the Snow Queen as she appeared, "To what do I owe this intrusion?"

"A warning. Emma Swan is onto you. She knows your history began long before you came to Storybrooke."

"I'm aware. Do you really think she would have discovered that if I hadn't wanted her to? It's all part of my plan... a plan you thankfully know little about."

"You're being awfully secretive."

"You didn't come to warn me. You came to find out my secrets.

"Or offer up a deal. Whatever suits you best. But if you decline, I'd be careful."

"There it is. There's the warning. You want something out of me? Why don't you just ask for it?"

"If I wanted something out of you, dearie, believe me, I'd take it."

"But you can't, can you? Otherwise you would. You and I both know... to get what you want, you need one thing that I have and you're sorely lacking... leverage. And until you get that... I have a warning for you. Stay out of my way."

* * *

Gold went back to his shop and found Belle getting ready to leave with a pick ax in her hand, "Belle. Where are you headed?"

"To the north woods, where the Snow Queen's hiding," she said.

"And what business do you have with her?"

"I have to make up for something that happened a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?"

'I'm afraid I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Whether or not that's true, the fact remains that she defeated both Emma and Regina. She is far more dangerous than you realize."

"I know. That's why I was... I was hoping you'd come with me."

Gold scoffed, "I'm sorry, Belle. That's out of the question. I won't let you anywhere near her."

"I was worried you were gonna say that. Because..." Belle pulled the dagger out of her purse, "I really... Really didn't want to do this"

Gold saw she had the Dark One's dagger, "Belle, I gave you that dagger because I trusted you... because I thought you would never want to control me."

"I know. I know, and I'm so, so sorry, Rumple. But if you won't come with me willingly, what choice do I have?" She held up the dagger, "Take me to the Snow Queen."

* * *

Emma, Travis and Hook found several boxes of in the truck that had to do with Emma, "According to this, she was my foster parent for six months," said Emma, as she sat down on a fallen log.

"Aye?" said Hook.

"That's the longest I was ever in one spot, but I don't remember a second of it."

"You all right, Emms?" asked Travis.

"I'm fine. It was all a long time ago."

"Mm, perhaps, but wounds that are made when we're young tend to linger," said Hook.

"How would you know?" asked Emma.

"Believe it or not, I was once a child."

"Yeah, like a million years ago," said Travis.

"It was more like 200," said Hook. Emma opened another folder and found a painting she did, "What is it?" asked Hook.

"It's a painting I did when I was in school," said Emma.

"That so surprising?"

"It's not the only one," said Emma, as she looked through the file, "This crazy woman has a whole file of my old art projects and essays. Just like the one I have for Henry. You don't keep stuff like this unless you care about someone."

"Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn't simply using you," said Travis, "Perhaps she'd grown fond of you over time."

Emma pulled out a birthday card, "Looks like the feeling was mutual." She opened it up and read it, "'Thanks for being the family I never had. Love, Emma.' I wrote that to her."

"Looks like you two were close once."

"But she still erased my memories. Something must have happened to change all that. There has to be a clue as to why."

Hook looked at the file and saw a scroll, "Perhaps there is... If you can read hieroglyphs.

"This isn't from our world," said Emma, "What the hell was she doing with me?"

* * *

Belle and Gold arrived at the entrance to the Snow Queen's lair, "This is it? This is where she's hiding?" asked Belle.

"Indeed. But she's not at home," said Gold, "I don't sense her magic."

"Good. Okay. You stay here as lookout. I'm going in."

"No, Belle, y-you're not going in there alone."

"Look, I won't be long. I just need to find something."

"What could you possibly want from the Snow Queen's cave?"

"A hat... one that can strip a magical being of their powers."

"That sounds like a remarkable object... almost too good to be true, which means it probably is."

"It isn't, and I know she has it, and I need to get it from her. It's the only way to force her to tell us how she stole Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Emma's memories. Now keep watch. I'll call out to you if I need your help."

Belle went in the cave and started to search, "The hat must be in here somewhere."

As she looked around she heard a voice calling out to her, "Belle. Belle. Belle! Over here, Belle. Over here, Belle." She turned and saw the Snow Queen's large mirror covered up, "Over... Here."

Belle pulled the cover off the mirror and her reflection said, "Hello, Belle!" Belle gasped and then the reflection said, "I was hoping you'd find me. I'm surprised you were brave enough to come in here."

"I had to," said Belle, "I have to find a way to help Anna."

"Why?" asked the reflection, "You never really cared much for her before."

"That's not true."

"Sure, it is. You chose that rock over her. You had to remember what happened to your mother, no matter what the cost."

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean to..."

"Ruin someone's life?" the reflection scoffed, "It certainly wasn't your most heroic moment. Not that you've ever really been hero material."

"No, please... please stop."

"Everyone sees you for what you really are, Belle... a pathetic coward. I mean, why do you think the Dark One married you? You think it was love? He needed someone weak, someone he could manipulate."

"That's not true. He loves me. He gave me this," said Belle as she showed the reflection the dagger.

The reflection laughed, "You truly believe that's real? Deep down, you know what kind of beast you're dealing with."

Just then Mr. Gold walked in the cave, "Belle! Belle. The Snow Queen's approaching the cave." He saw Belle staring at the mirror. He stepped in between and the mirror "Belle." Belle gasped and held up the dagger, "Look at me. Don't look in the mirror. Look at me. We have to leave." She tried to slash Gold's throat with the dagger. Gold moved back and then grabbed Belle.

"Let me go!" said Belle.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"No!"

In a puff of red smoke Belle and Gold left the cave and reappeared inside Gold's shop, "Please, let me go!" said Belle.

"It's okay," said Gold"

"Let... let me go!"

"It's okay. We're back in the shop."

"We're back in the shop. It's okay."

"No, no!"

"It's okay."

"Wait. No. You were outside the cave. I commanded that you wait there."

"You commanded me to keep watch. I sensed she was coming back. I came to find you, and I'm glad I did."

Belle saw a small cut on Gold's throat. She dropped the dagger and said, "I... I hurt you. I..." Belle collapsed to the floor and started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Rumple."

"It's okay," said Gold.

"When I f-found that mirror, something came over me, like a... like a spell. And... and it spoke to me and made me... made me believe all these horrible things, and it said to me that the dagger you gave me is fake."

"I can assure you that nothing that mirror said is true. It was imbued with the darkest of magic. I-I know you would never wrong me."

"I have wronged you. I've kept a secret from you… from everyone… I know who the Snow Queen is. I didn't want anyone to know until I could make things right. But I couldn't. I failed. And all I managed to do was abuse the dagger and... and take advantage of you, my true love. I-I don't even know if I... if I deserve to be with you anymore."

"No, no, no. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"You... you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." Belle pulled Gold into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me everything," said Gold.

"Thank you for understanding. I never should have kept a secret from you, especially 'cause I know that you'd never keep one from me. I love you, Rumple.

"And I love you, too."

* * *

Later, Gold went back to the Snow Queen's cave. He walked in and saw her sitting, "I'm afraid we have a problem, dearie," he said, "I caught a glimpse of your mirror today."

"It's rather impressive, isn't it?" said the Snow Queen, as she turned to face Gold. She stood up and walked over to him, "I had no idea your bride would be so easy to turn."

"Watch yourself. Now, I don't know exactly when you intend to use this mirror," said Gold, as he walked over to the mirror, "but you should know this. I won't allow you to hurt those I care about."

"And I won't allow you to derail my plans because you've suddenly gotten sentimental."

"You only get one warning."

"Which is more than you get. I can't make any promises over who may or who may not survive.

"You know, you were wrong before," Gold turned around and looked at the Snow Queen.

"That you needed leverage to get what you want?" asked the Snow Queen.

"No, that I didn't have it. I do." He waved his hand and a hat appeared in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, that's irrelevant. But now that I know what you're up to, we can have a real talk," Gold walked up to her, "You might want to reconsider your position, because I doubt you'd enjoy becoming just another embroidery on this hat. Looks like you've just lost your leverage, dearie."

* * *

Anna, Elsa, Hook, Travis and Emma were at the Sheriff's station when Elsa dropped a bombshell on them, "The Snow Queen is your aunt?" asked Travis.

"According to this heraldry book I found in the library," said Elsa. She turned the book to show Travis and Emma, "Her name is Ingrid."

"We didn't even know our mother had any sisters," said Anna, "We're just as surprised as you are."

"You've lived her long enough to realize just about everyone's related," said Hook as he brought some of the things they found in the Snow Queen's boxes.

"This book traces the lineage in Arendelle for generations," said Elsa.

Anna pointed to a picture at the bottom of the page, "That's Gerda, our mother." She moved up to the next picture, "And this is Helga, our other aunt."

"Bloody hell," said Hook, "Look at this one... she looks just like you." While he talked Elsa picked up the scroll that was found with the Snow Queen's things, " Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood."

"She came to this world looking for blondes?" asked Emma, "There's a lot more than just me."

"Don't I know it," said Hook.

Elsa sighed, "She wasn't looking for a blonde. She was looking for the savior.

"What?" asked Emma

"This scroll... the writing is runic. It's a prophecy. It says, 'the name of the savior is Emma.'"

"She knew?"

"Before you even did. She knew you were powerful."

"But why?"

"It says it right here... 'And the savior shall become Ingrid's sister.'"

"What the hell does that mean?'

"Well, my mother died, and her other sister... she's not around anymore. I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she's looking to replace them."

Just then Belle walked in to the sheriff's station, "Elsa… Anna…"

Anna turned and looked at her friend, "Belle… What is it?"

"I... I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but..."

"What?"

"I-I've been keeping a secret, I've knew you before we all came to Storybrooke. You helped me once. But when I had a chance to help you, I let you down. And because I did, you were captured by the Snow Queen."

"What? Where did this happen? When?"

"Arendelle... a long, long time ago."

"So… We knew about the Snow Queen back in Arendelle?" asked Anna.

"This is making no sense…" said Elsa. Elsa couldn't believe it. There was a small part of her that was starting to think that maybe Ingrid was tell the truth about Anna trying to trap her in the urn. But she shook it off.

"But, uh, I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern," said Belle, "The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things."

"Mirror? Easy enough, let's just go smash it," said Travis.

"It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell... the spell of shattered sight. If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another."

"Bloody hell," said Hook, "The entire town will destroy itself."

"And there'd be no one left," said Belle.

"Except Elsa and me," said Emma.

"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?"

Emma sighed and pointed to the book, "Because of this."

"She wants it to be just the three of us," said Elsa.

"Her perfect family.

AN: I hope the parts with Belle came out all right. I was a little worried it wouldn't make sense. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	58. The Snow Queen

The Snow Queen

Early the next morning, Ingrid stood in front of the library and looked up at the clock tower. She walked inside and headed up to the interworkings of the clock. When she reached the inside of the clock tower, she walked up the steps to the area directly behind the clock. She waved her hand and the mirror appeared on the wall next to the clock. She looked in the mirror and a small smile crept on her face.

* * *

Later that day, at the Sherriff's station, Elsa was doing some work when Emma walked up to her with a book and a candle. She set them down on Elsa's desk and said, "Belle found something in here... a spell. It may be able to work against the Snow Queen."

"You don't mean kill her?" asked Elsa.

"No. No one's killing anyone. It's just... neutralize her powers. Maybe."

Elsa looked at the writing in the book but couldn't read it, "Can you read this?"

"Elvish? No, I didn't even see 'Lord of The Rings.'" Said Emma as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Belle translated it. It tells us how to enact the spell." she handed it Elsa.

Elsa read the instructions out loud, "'With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it. And then when you blow on it...'"

"Then bam, she's right back to selling ice cream," said Emma, "My guess is business will be down."

"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her and some real answers," said Elsa. She stood up and said, "Okay. Should we try this?"

Emma picked up the candle and held it with both hands. The candle lit then Emma blew the candle and fire magic came out of the candle toward Elsa. Elsa held her hands in front of her but nothing happened, "Should we try again?"

"Later," said Emma as she set the candle down, "I have to meet Mary Margaret. I'm supposed to babysit tonight."

"Okay. See you Later."

* * *

Meanwhile, David and Travis were walking down Main Street. "So… Are you and Elsa talking about any wedding plans?" asked David.

"A few," said Travis, "We both want a very simple ceremony, just the families."

"So, half the town will be there?"

Travis laughed, "Yeah… But, obviously we want to take care of her aunt first. After that, we want to get married as soon as possible… Do you think that's crazy?"

"Not at all…" said David, "Your mom and I got after we defeated Regina. You and Elsa have known each other for a while now. If you guys are ready to get married, why wait."

Travis smiled, "That's what we thought." He looked down and a trail of ice on the ground. "Dad… Look…"

They followed the ice trail into the library and to the elevator. David pulled out his cell phone and called Emma, "Hello?" she answered.

"Emma, there's something going on at the clock tower," said David, "There's a trail going upstairs. A frozen trail."

"The Snow Queen. She still up there?"

"The trail goes up, doesn't come down."

"All right. I'll be right there."

Emma went back to the sheriff's station, got Elsa and the candle and then headed to the clock tower. Emma was the first one out of the elevator with Elsa close behind. David, Travis and Hook were right behind them. They saw Ingrid on the second level, "Hey!" shouted Emma as she climbed the stairs.

Ingrid used her magic to break an icicle off the mirror and throw it at Emma, scratching her neck, "Emma, now!" said Elsa.

Emma quickly put her hands on the candle, lit it and blew. Fire magic came out of the candle and went toward Ingrid. The magic went around her wrists and linked together with a band of magic in the middle. Ingrid stood there in shock as she watched the magic change into shackles and chains, "You did it," said Elsa, with a smile. Then, she hugged her friend.

"Yeah. I guess I did," said Emma, as she hugged her back.

"You got me," said Ingrid.

* * *

Emma and Elsa took Ingrid to the Sheriff's station. Ingrid sat in the interrogation room alone for a few moments. Then, Emma and Elsa walked in, "All right, Queenie, time to talk," said Emma.

Ingrid saw the scratch on Emma's neck, "Ooh. You should get that looked at, Emma."

"Oh, now you want to play nice?"

"With you two? Don't you understand, that's all I've ever wanted," Ingrid looked over at Elsa, "I have to congratulate you on your engagement to Travis. But, you should know that at some point he will turn on you like your sister did…"

"Travis loves me for who I am and Anna would never do what you say she did," said Elsa, as she stepped closer to her aunt.

"Believe me," said Ingrid, "she couldn't handle what you... what we... are, and she did exactly as I say."

"No!" said Elsa as she slammed her hand on the table, "I don't believe that!"

"Elsa," said Emma, "Please."

Emma escorted Elsa to the door and Elsa grabbed her head in frustration. Elsa walked outside and Emma said softly, "Take it easy. She's getting under your skin. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. If we want answers, we have to be calm. Look, why don't you go help David, Hook and Travis try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. I got this."

"Emma..." said Elsa.

"I got it."

"Okay," said Elsa then she walked away.

Emma closed the door and walked back over to Ingrid, "Okay. Now it's just me."

"Good. You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway," said Ingrid

Emma sat down across from her, "Yeah, yeah. I know. You want me to turn to the dark side and be your... sister-buddy-something or other. I'm not interested."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma."

"No, that's not gonna work. I know that we have a past, which we're gonna get into. But you're not gonna push my buttons."

"I'm being completely sincere. Use your super power... you'll see I'm telling the truth."

"How do you know about that?"

"You told me. When you were a child. What a lovely child you were. I am so grateful I got to know you then."

"Don't talk to me like we're friends."

"We're not friends, Emma. We're family."

"I know that's what you want, but whatever past we had... the past you stole from me... I know enough to tell you about the future. And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister."

"Oh, but it will. You see, at the end of the day, you'll understand that everything that I've been saying is true. And then you'll do the last thing in the world you'd think possible right now."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to let me go." Ingrid sighed, then said, "Now, then... What would you like to talk about?"

* * *

Emma gave Ingrid a glass of water and said, "So, the spell of shattered sight. Pretty impressive stuff."

"What does it matter? You stopped me," said Ingrid.

"That's right. I did. We know who you are. We know what you're planning. And we know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want Elsa and me to replace your long-lost sisters."

"Well, then, you have all your answers. May I retire to my cell now?"

"No. I want to know why. Why have you been tracking me my whole life?"

"I was trying to protect you, Emma."

"Is that what you were doing in the foster home, protecting me? So why did you erase my memories? Because they were just too good?"

"Every family has their ups and downs."

"You see, no, you and I... we are not family. I have one of those, and it spans three generations and 400 years."

"Family isn't about blood. It is a bond far stronger than mere genetics. Elsa and I are your real family because we are the only ones like you. We belong together. The family that you think you have... They may love you, but they also fear you."

"No. They don't."

"You've never seem them wince at your power? You've never seen a twinge of panic just behind their eyes? Not even once? I find that hard to believe."

"They love me for who I am, including my powers."

"I thought that once, too, Emma."

* * *

Travis, David, Hook and Elsa were at the Clock Tower looking at Ingrid's mirror.

"This is what we've been worried about?" asked Hook.

"Shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil?" asked Travis.

"I agreed," said Elsa, as she looked it over, "It feels like just a harmless mirror to me."

Just then Belle walked up the steps, looking at a book, "I've found nothing to counteract the spell yet." She looked up and saw Elsa and Hook looking in the mirror, "Hey, stop!" she turned Hook away from the mirror, "Do not look in that thing. It'll make you see the worst in yourself."

"It must be broken," said Hook, "I've been staring at it all day, and I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming than usual."

Belle looked into the mirror and stepped closer to it, "Uh... Th-this isn't the same mirror."

"Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here to plant a fake mirror?" asked Travis.

Just then a light bulb went off in David's head, "Because she wanted to get caught."

Then, they all rushed out of the Clock Tower.

Meanwhile, Ingrid was alone in the interrogation room. She just ever so slightly moved her hands and the front door of the Sheriff's station started to freeze over.

Travis, David, Hook, Belle and Elsa got there and saw the door froze over. David and Travis went to the door and tried to pull it open, "Emma! Emma!" called David and Travis together.

* * *

A short time later, Emma was pacing in the interrogation room. Ingrid watched her and said, "It's understandable you feel upset."

"Now you think you know how I feel?" asked Emma.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma."

"Yeah, because you took... what?... A year from my life?"

"When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you and your brother up."

"They had a good reason for that. I know that now."

"It doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted for 28 years."

"They didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Emma. They could have kept you two. They could have figured out something else. They could have tried."

"They did what they could to save an entire Kingdom."

"You were their only daughter. And they used you to break a curse. They're still using your powers."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a "Savior" than their daughter? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare."

"You don't know them or me."

"I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you... different, misunderstood, alone. And now they've chosen to have a new child. And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal, like Travis?"

"They love me."

The water in the glass in front of Ingrid started to bubble, "You can't love somebody you don't understand," said Ingrid, "And do you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to fear it. And then they look at it like a monster!"

"Shut up!" shouted Emma. She slammed her hands on the table in front of Ingrid. As she did, a blast of magic came out of Emma's hands and blew a hole in the outside wall of the Sheriff's station. Emma looked at the hole and then down at her hands, they were glowing with magic, "W-what did you do to me?"

Ingrid stood and waved her hands and the chains disappeared, "Ah. All I did is show you who you really are."

"M-make it stop."

"I can't. It's you, Emma, and... It's beautiful," said Ingrid. She waved her hand and she transformed herself into snow and flew out of the hole. Leaving Emma standing there dumbfounded.

Emma stepped out of the hole and looked at the damage, "What have I done?"

Just then David, Hook, Travis, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Henry, Belle and Mr. Gold all rushed up, "Emma! You all right?" asked Travis.

"We were so worried," said Mary Margaret.

"Wait!" said Emma, she was worried about her powers and didn't want to possibly hurt anyone.

"Seems you didn't need my help after all," said Gold.

"Swan, what did that monster do to the Sheriff's Station?" asked Hook.

"The 'monster' who did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me," said Emma

"What?" said Travis, as David and Hook walked up to Emma.

"Just keep your distance. I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone.

"Swan," said Hook.

"We should heed her words," said Gold.

"Emma, we can help," said Elsa.

"Just stay away!" said Emma. Hook tried to grab Emma's Arm. She pulled her arm free and said, "Let me go!" She waved her All of the lights on the outside of the Sheriff's station sparked. The light poll started to fall toward the building and head right for Hook. But he didn't see it, "Watch out!" shouted Emma.

David pushed Hook out of the way. The pole hit David and knocked him to the ground, "David!" shouted Mary Margaret.

Emma went to try to see if her father was all right. Mary Margaret helped him to his feet. Then she looked at her daughter and scolded her, "Emma!" Emma saw the look in her mother's eyes and it was fear. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and realized what she did, "Emma..." Emma started to back away, "Emma, wait." Then she turned and ran, "No, please come back."

Hook tried to stop her but she was too fast, "Swan!"

"Mom!" Henry called out.

"It's okay!" called Mary Margaret, "Emma!" They watched as Emma got in her Bug and drove off. Ingrid watched everything that happened from a distance with a smile on her face.

* * *

A little while later, at the loft, Mary Margaret was putting Neal down for the night. Shortly after, David, Hook, Travis and Elsa walked in, "Did you find her?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No. We looked everywhere, which means only one thing," said Travis, "She doesn't want to be found."

"I've been through this," said Elsa, "And I saw the same looks on my loved ones' faces as Emma just did. I saw fear."

Mary Margaret looked at her husband, "David, we failed today. When our daughter needed us most, she looked in our eyes, and... all she saw was fear." She sighed, "This Snow Queen has some mirror that turns us against each other? Well, she doesn't need it. Look at us. We are doing it to ourselves."

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting in her Bug in the woods overlooking Storybrooke."

* * *

That night, Gold was in his shop looking at a snow globe, with his back to the door, when the door bells jingled. Ingrid walked in, "As someone who's created many monsters in his time, I am impressed by the number you did on Ms. Swan."

Ingrid walked up to the counter, "I'm ready to make that deal."

"So..." said Gold, as he turned to face her, "You finally understand what you didn't so many years ago."

"I want my ribbons back."

"Then you'll also understand that a... a deal requires an exchange of goods. And I'm no longer convinced you have anything I want."

"You still need one more thing to cleave yourself from that dagger."

"And how do you know about that?"

"I had that hat longer than you," said Ingrid as she walked up to him. "I learned many things. Among them... the missing piece of your puzzle. Give me my ribbon. I'll tell you what it is. You see, I've figured out your plan. Storybrooke... is a small town. Too small for someone as powerful as the Dark One to be content."

"Well, they did close down that ice cream parlor I was so fond of," said Gold, as he walked around the counter.

"You want to cleave yourself from the dagger so you can venture outside Storybrooke without losing your power or your precious Belle." Gold reached into the case and pulled out a wooden box and Ingrid continued, "You want, in short, what all villains want."

"And what's that?" asked Gold. Then, he opened the case and inside were three yellow ribbons.

Ingrid gasped at the sight of the ribbons that she and her sisters surrendered to him many years in order to get the urn and gloves to try and control her powers, "Everything. And I want to give it to you."

"What makes you so generous?"

Ingrid touched the snow globe that Gold was looking at before, "What you want is out there. And everything that I want is in here." The snow globe started to freeze, "Do what you want with the rest of the world. Storybrooke will be mine." Gold picked up one of the ribbons and looked at it. Then Ingrid asked, "Do you want your answer?"

"You know I do."

"Then we have a deal."

Ingrid tried to reach for the ribbon in Gold's hand but he pulled it away, "You first. Tell me what I require."

Ingrid leaned over and whispered something in Gold's ear. When she was done he said, "Not only can I do that... But I shall do it with great pleasure."

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	59. Smash the Mirror: Part 1

AN: There will be Arendelle flashbacks in this chapter. I will be assuming you all know what happened with Anna, Elsa and Ingrid in Arendelle before this chapter. If you don't then, I'm sorry.

Smash the Mirror: Part 1

A long time ago in Arendelle, Ingrid had the Sorcerer's Hat box and was riding through the woods to find a place to hide it. She found a cave and went inside. She pushed a small rock aside and put the box in the hole under it. She froze it and recovered it with the rock.

Ingrid then transported herself to The Enchanted Forest. She walked up to the cabin of the Sorcerer's Apprentice. He was outside sweeping when he sensed her presence. He saw her walking to him and he walked to meet her, "I know who you are," he said, "And I can be of no help to you."

"No, of course not," said Ingrid, "You're an errand boy long past his prime. I wish to speak to the one you work for."

"There are many who desire an audience with the sorcerer, but he speaks only through his apprentice."

"Then tell him, Apprentice, I wish to make a deal."

"The sorcerer does not make petty deals, especially with those who have succumbed to the darkness... Like you."

"I think in this case, he might make a small exception."

"We'll see."

"I have his hat."

"You have no idea the forces you are dealing with." He put down his broom and picked up a sword that was leaning against the fence. He put the tip of the sword right at Ingrid's neck.

"Hmm," said Ingrid.

"Tell me where it is."

"Oh. No. Did you think that I was foolish enough to bring it with me? The hat is hidden far away. And unless he gives me what I want, the sorcerer will never see his hat again." Ingrid then moved the sword from her neck.

He reluctantly lowered the sword and asked "And what is it that you so desire?"

"Happiness. The kind I haven't known in a long time... since I was a little girl, running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite. Our love made us strong. Until it didn't. My sisters could never accept who I was because they were... ordinary. I want two new sisters, born with magic, like me. My niece, Elsa, will be joining me. We need a third magical sister... a perfect match."

"A match like that will be extremely hard to come by. It could take time."

"Tell the sorcerer I am a very patient woman. I am willing to wait as long as it takes to find a perfect sister."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret, David, Elsa, Travis and Hook all walked in the loft. They were up all night looking for Emma. Elsa sighed, "You'd think a yellow Volkswagen Beetle would be easier to find."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found, since, you know, that's what she bloody told us," said Hook.

"Well, the good news is thanks to the ice wall, Emma can't leave town," said Travis.

"The longer she isolates herself, the worse it'll get," said Elsa, "Her magic will just keep spiraling." Thinking about what happened when she isolated herself after her coronation.

"Elsa's right. This was a bad idea coming home," said Mary Margaret, "We should still be out there searching."

"Hey, this isn't your fault," said David. Mary Margaret shook her head, but then David said, "It isn't."

"Dad's right," said Travis, as he walked up to his mother, "We'll find Emma, but we've been searching all night. We're all exhausted."

"Right," said David, "So we refuel, we regroup. And we go out, and we find our daughter, okay?"

"Okay," said Mary Margaret.

Just then the door opened and Henry walked in, "You don't have to look anymore."

"Henry," said Travis.

"We thought you were asleep upstairs," said Mary Margaret, "We told you to stay here."

David saw Henry had a cut on the back of his neck, "What happened?"

"I snuck out, okay? I'm sorry, but I found her," said Henry.

"How is she?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" asked David

"She's out in the woods," said Henry, "I thought I could help calm her down, but when I showed up, it just made things worse."

Mary Margaret walked up to her grandson and said, "Come with me. I'll clean you up in the bathroom."

Once Henry and Mary Margaret were in the bathroom, Travis said, "This is bad news. If anyone can calm her down, it's Henry."

"When your powers are out of control, everything's upside down," said Elsa, "You don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about."

"Wonderful. Well, shall we send Sneezy after her, then?" asked Hook, "Or happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?"

"I was so scared that I would hurt Anna until I finally realized you can't run away from the people who love you because, in the end, they're the only ones who can help you."

* * *

In Arendelle, Elsa was instructing one of the servants as she set up a chocolate feast for her sister, "Hurry, I want everything ready before Anna arrives. Uh, chocolate fondue goes there," said Elsa as she pointed at the table, "Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake. And chocolate ice cream. Or is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream?" Just then the door opened, "Oh, Anna, don't come in yet. I haven't got everything ready," said Elsa with her back to the door.

"I'm afraid Anna won't be at dinner tonight," said Ingrid. Elsa turned and watched as her aunt walked in the room, "Something quite terrible has happened." She looked at the servant, "Could you leave please?"

Elsa looked at the servant, "It's all right. We'll finish later." Elsa then turned and looked at her aunt, "What is it?"

"This will be hard to understand, but Anna, she hasn't been entirely honest with you. She didn't come back from Misthaven empty-handed. She found the thing your parents were looking for."

"Which was...?"

"A magical hat to take away your powers, to cure you of the very thing that makes you special."

"So that's why they left on that boat. But why would Anna hide that from me?"

"Because your dear sister was planning to use it on you."

"No, she would never."

"She tried it on me first. Fortunately, I stopped her. She's in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment."

"Oh, there must be some misunderstanding."

"She called me a monster. I'm afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers."

"She's my sister. She's always supported me."

"I felt that way about my sister, your mother, before she dropped me in that urn."

"My mother put you in there? Why have you never told me this?"

"You had such beautiful memories. I didn't want to destroy them. And I was hoping that Anna would be different. But she is exactly like your mother. She will never accept who you are."

Ingrid walked up to her niece and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I-I felt that you deserved the truth. Are you okay?"

"I'd actually like to be left alone, if that's okay."

"Of course. I'll be near, if you need me." Ingrid then walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.

Elsa stood there as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her own sister would think of doing what Ingrid accused her of.

A short time later, Elsa marched herself down the dungeon. The guard saw the Queen coming and bowed his head. Elsa said to him, "I need to see my sister, Anna, immediately."

Elsa walked to Anna's cell and saw her sister sitting on the floor with her head to her knees. Anna looked up and smiled, "Elsa! I thought you'd never find me," Anna stood up and rushed to the bars, "Our Aunt Ingrid... she locked me in here."

"Because you tried to attack her."

"No, Elsa, you can't believe anything she says. She lied about her past. She's lying about me."

"Is she? Did you learn what our parents were after and then hide it?"

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"So you lied and kept this magical object, this hat, which could strip me of all my powers."

"Yes, but I would never hurt you."

"Enough!" then Elsa turned and looked at the guards, "Leave me alone to speak with my sister... Now." The guards nodded and left.

"Please," pleaded Anna, "You have to believe me."

Once Elsa heard the door to the dungeon closed she said, "Of course I believe you. I'm so sorry about all that, Anna."

"Wait. This was all a ruse?" asked Anna. Elsa showed her sister the key to her cell, "It was a ruse!"

Elsa quickly unlocked the door and the second the door was opened, Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, "Ohh," said Elsa, as they hugged, "I needed the guards to think I sided with Ingrid. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Anna as she broke the hug, "You were fantastic." Elsa laughed, then Anna said, "I believed every word. I was absolutely crushed."

Elsa showed Anna the snowflake necklace she gave her, "Here. I got this back from the jailer."

"Thank you," said Anna, as Elsa placed it back around her neck, "When they took this, it... it was like they were taking you. I'm never going to take this off again."

"Well, hopefully, you'll never end up in prison again," said Elsa.

"Oh, speaking of which, I'm really worried about Ingrid right now. She's scary and powerful and smart and scary."

"You already said scary."

"So I'm really hoping you have a plan," said Anna, as she held her sister's hands.

"I have a plan... well, half a plan," said Elsa, "We're going to sneak you out of here and then steal back the urn... And then trap her inside it."

"That sounds like a whole plan."

"However, I don't know where she hides the urn, and we live in a very, very large castle."

"Don't worry about that part. I grew up running around this castle. I know every nook and cranny."

Elsa smiled.

* * *

In Storybrooke, at the loft, Hook was looking at a map of Storybrooke, while Travis, David, and Mary Margaret had some coffee. Elsa was upstairs with Henry. She walked down the steps and Mary Margaret asked, "How is he?"

"I gave him enough ice for the week," said Elsa, "It should help with the swelling."

"No. How is he?"

"Upset. I just wanted him to understand Emma's magic is tied to her emotions, like mine. The reason she hurt him is because she was trying so hard not to hurt him. It sounds very convoluted when I try to explain it now."

"No, no. Um..." said Mary Margaret, as she stood up, "It makes perfect sense."

Just then Regina came in, "Where's Henry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," said David, "He's upstairs. We've been trying to call you all night."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't respond to your every summons! Though I did bring that locator potion you wanted," said Regina, as she placed the bottle on the table, "Maybe next time, try leading with, 'thank you.'" Regina then turned to Mary Margaret, "Now, may I see my son, please?"

Mary Margaret saw that Regina's blouse was open and whispered, "You might want to finish buttoning your shirt first."

"Oh. Well, I was in a rush to get here," said Regina. Then she went upstairs.

Travis picked up the bottle, "A locator potion. How does this work?"

"We just pour it over anything that belonged to Emma," said David, "something..." he started to look around and picked up a red scar, "Something like this."

Just then a cellphone rang, Mary Margaret gasped, "It's her."

She opened the phone and put it to her ear and Emma said, "Hey, mom. It's me. Did Henry come home?"

"Oh, yes, yes. No, he's fine. Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter."

"No, of course it matters."

"This is all gonna be over soon. I just needed to tell you that I'm okay. I-I have a way to fix everything."

Emma told Mary Margaret what she was going to do then Mary Margaret said, "Emma, no, wait." Then she hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" asked Travis.

"She said she's going to get rid of her magic... Forever," said Mary Margaret.

"How is that even possible?" asked Elsa.

"She said it will all be over soon, and she can't wait to be home for a cocoa with cinnamon."

"Did she say anything about the method? If it was a spell or... a magic object of some kind?" asked Hook.

"Who cares how she's doing it?" asked David, "That's not what matters here."

"No, you're absolutely right. I wonder if she tried to call me," said Hook, as he checked his pockets, "Bloody hell. I left my talking phone in the back of your truck." Then, he headed for the door.

"It's just called a phone."

"What an impractical name. I'll be back in two shakes." Then he walked out.

* * *

In Arendelle, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa walked in the bedroom that Anna and Elsa's mother shared with her sisters. Kristoff coughed, "It's dusty in here."

"I'm surprised it bothers you," said Elsa.

"Hey, I may have slept in a barn, but it was a spotless barn."

Elsa laughed a little, "I've never been in this part of the palace. What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?"

They started looking around and Anna said, "Mother and Father told me not to go in the east wing because it was crumbling and dangerous. So, of course, I had to."

"Naturally."

"But it didn't seem dangerous to me. Just... forgotten."

"Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister."

"You royals sure go to exhaustive lengths to ignore your issues," said Kristoff.

"You're still here?" asked Anna, "You're supposed to be outside keeping watch. And, remember, if you see Ingrid, use the secret signal. Wait, do we have a secret signal?"

"Uh, I think 'run' will work just fine."

Anna sighed as Kristoff left. Elsa looked around and saw a broken mirror. Anna turned and saw her sister looking at the mirror, "What is it, Elsa? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when mother and Ingrid were younger. I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other."

"Knowing Ingrid, I'm not surprised things got ugly," said Anna, as she walked up to her sister, "You don't need to worry. It's in the past. And you and I both know that can never happen to us." Anna gave her sister a side hug as they looked at each other in the mirror, "Now... We need to get searching." Then, Anna went back to looking for the urn.

Elsa sighed and looked at the empty space in the mirror. Anna walked over to a wardrobe and said, "We need to find that urn." She opened it and inside was a frozen Hans, "Hans!" shouted Anna as she went to grab a small candelabra off a hear by table, "Look, he's... he's... He's frozen."

Elsa walked over and took the candelabra from Anna said, "I guess I forgot to tell you everything that happened since you were away." Elsa put it back on the table.

Anna slowly stepped up to the frozen Hans, "Ingrid did this?"

"To be fair, it's the one good thing she's done since getting out of that urn," said Elsa. She looked down at the floor of the wardrobe, "And look, there it is." Elsa went and picked it up.

"It's smaller than I imagined," said Anna, "It must not have been very comfortable."

"Well, she's going to have to make do because she's going right back inside it."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and Emma at Granny's after Cora was defeated, Happy was in the background. David walked over and grabbed a chair. He started to straddle the chair and looked at what his wife was looking at, "Hmm. I've always liked that picture. Emma has your eyes."

"She has your smile," said Mary Margaret.

"Do you remember when you took it?"

"How could I forget? That was the party we had at granny's after Emma helped us go up against... Pan or Anton the giant?"

"Try Cora."

"Oh. We invited Happy to that?"

"I guess it's easy to lose track. She has saved Storybrooke a lot."

"Mm-hmm. I'm worried about her, too, but Emma is tough. She'll be fine."

"What if she's making a mistake? Because of us... shouldn't we be out there trying to convince her not to give up her magic?"

"Well, it's her choice, not ours."

"She knows we support her, no matter what, and if losing her magic is what she wants, well... maybe it's not such a bad thing."

"But it's part of who she is... a savior. I mean, she was born this way... a hero. So isn't embracing that the right thing?"

"Well, if the Snow Queen is doing all this because of Emma's power, maybe... Getting rid of it is the heroic thing."

"Do you remember the night Emma and Travis were born? Before we put them in the wardrobe, you said we had to give them their best chance. Maybe now Emma's best chance is for her to be...Normal."

Mary Margaret and David didn't know but Elsa and Travis overheard their conversation.

* * *

In Arendelle, Anna and Elsa were sneaking Anna back to the dungeon. They opened a door and started walking down through a hall, "We can't let anyone see us," said Anna, as she closed the door, "Ingrid could have eyes and ears everywhere. Of course, not literally. That would be gross," Anna laughed, "And unhygienic." A floorboard creaked. Then, Anna walked up to her sister and whispered, "Though she does have skeletons in her closet. Because we did just find Hans in her closet. And his body does contain a skeleton."

Elsa laughed a little then a door opened on the other end of the hall. Anna and Elsa quickly hid behind some pillars as two guards walked through the hall. Anna almost sneezed but she was able to contain it. The guards kept walking through the hall and out the doors on the other end. Elsa stepped out from behind the pillars and watched as the guards left. When they left, Elsa turned and looked at a painting on the wall of her mother and father, "Okay, that was a close one. Let's go," said Anna as she came out from behind the pillar. Anna turned and saw her sister wasn't moving, "You're not going…. Elsa."

Elsa turned and looked at Anna, "Is what Ingrid said true? That our parents went to Misthaven to find something to take away my magic?"

Anna looked down and then looked at Elsa, "It is. Sorry, Elsa, I should have told you the second I got back home. I just... I didn't know how."

"I don't blame them."

Anna looked at the painting and said, "When people look at this painting, they see a king and a queen. But the only thing I see is mama and papa. They were only human. They made mistakes. If they could see you today, I bet they would never ask you to give up a part of yourself."

Elsa looked at the painting and then back at Anna, "But they're not here. And we'll never know.

"What matters is that your powers make you special. And I wouldn't want you any other way."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Travis couldn't believe what that his parents were saying. He looked at Elsa and he could tell that she couldn't believe it either. He looked at the table and saw the locator potion and the scarf on the table. He looked back at Elsa and he saw that she was looking them, too. She looked up at him and he nodded. Elsa nodded back. She grabbed the potion, Travis grabbed the scarf. Then, the two of them quietly walked out the door.

AN: We are almost to the end of the Frozen arc and boy do I have some twists in store. I hope you like them. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	60. Smash the Mirror: Part 2

AN: Special thanks to 64thVanSull for helping with portions of this chapter. You've been a great help in writing this story. Thank you so much!

Smash the Mirror: Part 2

In Arendelle, Anna and Elsa were almost back to Anna's cell. They saw the guard on duty sleeping, "He looks peaceful," whispered Anna, "Though you should probably look into hiring some new guards when this is all over."

"Smart," whispered Elsa, "Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay down here?"

"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks, except for the dankness and the darkness and the mice... Who are cute, when they're not scurrying over your toes. But I have shoes. I promise, I'll be fine."

"And I promise I won't be long. As soon as I return to the palace, I'll tell Ingrid you're to be banished and that she's to see to your punishment personally.

"Then when she comes down here, I'll surprise her with the urn. Not like a party... 'surprise!' Something more dour to match the occasion, like, 'surprise.'"

"What if something goes wrong? I should come down here, too, just in case."

"No, you need to be as far away as possible. We don't want you getting trapped in the urn by mistake. Please don't worry. I promise... everything is going to be fine."

Elsa then opened the cell door and locked Anna inside. It was hard for Elsa to do but it had to be done to protect herself and her kingdom from her aunt. Anna stood there holding the urn, she told Anna that everything was going to be find… but she wasn't so sure it was going to be. Just then magic started to swirl around Anna's wrists. The surprise of it caused Anna to drop the urn. Then Anna found her wrists in shackles and connected to a chain that was attached to the floor, Then, Ingrid appeared in front of her, "Surprise!" she said with a laugh, "How was that?"

"I'd have done it different," said Anna.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't get the chance. You see, I was hoping that Elsa would believe the lies I told her, but I knew I had to be ready in case she didn't."

"It doesn't matter. You'll never turn us against each other."

"'Never.' That's a strong word," said Ingrid with a slight smile.

* * *

In Storybrooke, at the loft, Mary Margaret was making some tea when Regina came downstairs, "How's Henry?" asked Mary Margaret.

Regina sighed as she walked over to the island, "Reading comic books. Refusing to sleep. So, I think okay. Or at least his version of a brave face. Thank you, by the way, for earlier." Regina grabbed her blouse, "He has enough problems without bringing my mess of a life into it."

"By 'mess,' do you mean Robin Hood?" Mary Margaret smiled softly, "Did you guys, uh..." Regina scoffed not believing her stepdaughter would ask her such a thing. Then, Mary Margaret said, "Oh, come on, Regina. You don't need to be ashamed."

"Well, I know I don't have to be, but... I am."

Just then David walked over, "Is everything okay?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Regina, "Well, shouldn't someone be out looking for Emma?"

"Didn't Mary Margaret tell you? She called. She figured out a way to get rid of her magic."

"Get rid of it? And you're okay with that?"

"We support our daughter."

"We're not talking about an old pair of Jimmy Choos here. Tell me you're joking."

"It may seem drastic, but it's the only way Emma can be sure never to hurt anyone again," said Mary Margaret.

"This could be the worst idea you've ever had, and you hired the wicked witch as your nanny," said Regina.

"Well, we actually think it'll be good for her," said David, "We... she could be normal."

Regina sighed, "Let me ask you something. Do you know what I regret most?"

"Countless innocent lives you destroyed?" asked David.

Regina turned and looked at Mary Margaret, "That I didn't support Henry when he realized he was special. You of all people should remember. 'Cause you started it all when you gave him that storybook. It opened up a whole world for him. But I was so scared of losing him... That I tried convincing him he was crazy... and that being normal would make things better. Thankfully, he had the good sense not to listen to me."

"Regina's right," said Mary Margaret, "David, we've been rationalizing, and you know it. We cannot let her take away what's special about her.

"I know," said David.

"Well, then let's go get her," Mary Margaret walked over toward the table and saw the bottle and scarf gone, "Regina, your locator potion..."

Regina turned around, "It's gone."

"Where're Travis and Elsa?" asked David.

Travis and Elsa were in the park following Emma's scarf.

* * *

In Arendelle, Anna struggled in her chains, "I'm sorry. Elsa won't save you."

"You don't know her. You don't know me," said Anna.

"But I do. We're a lot alike. We had families, but we both grew up in this palace, isolated and alone. I liked to go to the library and bury myself in a good book. My favorite was an ancient Norse legend... The Trolden Glass. Perhaps you read it."

"Of course I did. I read everything in there."

"Tell me what you remember."

"Giving a book report would be a lot easier if you'd let me go."

"The other option is I kill you," said Ingrid, as she raised her hand.

Anna quickly answered, "It's about a Norse king who had a beautiful daughter he loved dearly."

"Go on."

"He wanted his daughter to be able to see the beauty he saw in her, so he had a mirror made for her birthday. But the day before it, she died, so instead of reflecting her beauty, it reflected the ugliness of his pain and sorrow."

"Very good. What happened then?"

"It's been awhile, okay? I don't remember every detail."

"Well, I do. He was so devastated, he decided his kingdom should share his pain. So he spent years harnessing dark magic, used it on the mirror, and cast a spell over his entire kingdom. It made his subjects see only the worst in the ones they loved. And they turned on each other, destroying themselves."

"What does that story have to do with anything?"

"You were in my room. I'm sure you saw the mirror. This is just a small piece of it," said Ingrid, as she pulled out the piece, "I spent years gazing into that mirror, but all I saw reflected back at me was pain, just like the Nordic king."

Then a light bulb went off in Anna's head, "You're going to cast that spell."

"The spell of shattered sight." Ingrid softly laughed, "It would take an entire lifetime to cultivate enough power to cast a spell over an entire kingdom. Luckily…I only need to cast it over you." Ingrid waved her hand over the piece and it turned to tiny shards that hovered in her hand. Ingrid blew the shards toward Anna. The shards touched her eyes and they started to crack.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Henry were looking for Emma when they came across where Emma had spun out earlier. Mary Margaret was looking at the tracks and Henry asked, "You're sure these are from her bug?"

"Oh, yeah, she definitely spun out here, and then... She got out of the car and got back in," said Mary Margaret.

"Anyone else out here?" asked David.

"No. It's just her footprints. Come on. These are so fresh, we can carry on on foot. She can't have gone far." Mary Margaret and Regina started walking while David went to turn the lights off in his truck. Mary Margaret and Regina were a good distance ahead of David and Henry when Mary Margaret said, "So, before we were interrupted, you were telling me about Robin Hood.

"Oh, there's not much to tell. It's not gonna work out. It's the story of my life. Whatever's working against my happiness is more powerful than I am."

"Why does it have to work _against_ you? Look at me and David. We have faced impossible odds numerous times... often because of you... And yet we've always worked out. You know why? Because we have hope."

Regina laughed slightly, "You get a quarter from the hope commission every time you say that word. Admit it."

"I'm serious," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's easy for you to say... you're a hero. Whenever you need help, it just magically shows up, like Henry's book."

"Yeah, I think that when you do good, the universe takes care of you. That's why it showed up."

"Well, it doesn't really matter why. _Y_ _our_ wishes are rewarded. Mine are crushed."

"Well, I refuse to believe that happiness is impossible for you to achieve. You've come too far. And, yes, you may be sleeping with a married man, but guess what... so have I."

"Well, I've done far worse than that."

"Which doesn't mean that you can't earn forgiveness, a chance at grace. I have to believe that."

"If you do good hoping to be redeemed, is that... really good? Maybe evil _is_ born... And that's just who I am."

"Regina... you saw me grow up," said Mary Margaret, she and Regina stopped walking. David and Henry kept walking, "You know how selfish and shallow I could be as a child. You know what I've done since. You are not all evil, and I'm not all good. Things are not that simple."

"Well, whoever's guiding all this seems to think it is. You're the hero, and I'm the villain. Free will be damned. It's all in the book. And we both know how it plays out."

"Mm, maybe, but maybe not. Your stories went poorly because you made bad choices. But now you're making good ones. It may not happen as quickly as you want, but... If you stay the course, your happiness will come. You honestly believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. What matters is that you do." Then, Mary Margaret walked away.

A short time later, Regina cellphone rang she looked at it and didn't recognize the number, "Hello. Who is this?"

Robin Hook was on the other end, "Regina, it's Robin, I've just found something that you have to see right now."

"Right now? I'm... I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle..."

"Go. We've got this," said Mary Margaret.

"He found something," said Regina.

"Maybe hope worked."

"Well, if it did, I owe you a quarter."

"I'll be right there." Regina hung up the phone and walked away.

Meanwhile, Travis and Elsa followed Emma's scarf to a large house. It led them to the back of the house. They saw white lights coming from the windows, "Emma!" called Elsa.

"Emma!" called Travis.

The scarf landed at the back door of the house. Travis picked up the scarf and tried the door but it was locked, "Stand back," said Elsa. Then she sent a blast of magic at the lock, freezing it. Then, she tried the lock and it opened and they went inside.

* * *

In Arendelle, Elsa was sitting in the dining room waiting for Anna. Then the door opened and she saw it was Anna, carrying the urn. Elsa jumped to her feet and went to her, "Oh, thank goodness you're safe. At first, I couldn't find Ingrid. And ever since, I've been worried sick."

"I suppose I should be grateful," said Anna as she walked away from Elsa.

"Did everything go all right? You seem upset.

"What's all _this?"_ said Anna, as she looked at the table.

Elsa walked over to the table, "Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special. It's all chocolate. I'm afraid the ice cream's long melted now, but I can make you more if you'd like."

"That's just like you... Thinking some food and fancy jewelry can make up for everything you did to me."

"Everything I did to you? Anna, what are you talking about?

"It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost."

"Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? Because if you're trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn't funny."

"Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong."

"How can you say these things? We promised we'd never be like this. What's happened?"

"I've come to my senses," Anna ripped then snowflake necklace off her neck walked over to the fire.

"Anna, no!" said Elsa. Then, Anna threw the necklace into the fire, "Oh, this isn't you. It can't be."

Then Ingrid walked in, "I'm afraid it is."

"Ingrid, you're not... "

"In an urn. No. Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will.

"This is because of you. You used your magic to cast a spell on her." Elsa looked at Anna and saw her holding onto the top of the urn.

"Yes, but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn't able to admit them before," said Ingrid, "Her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light."

"You wouldn't even talk to me," said Anna, "'Go away, Anna. Go away, Anna.' You were supposed to be my sister!"

"I am your sister," said Elsa, "Anna, please, put the down the urn."

"She won't listen to you, Elsa," said Ingrid, "Just like your mother wouldn't listen to me. The only way to stop her is accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her."

"No. I won't give up on my sister."

"Do it, Elsa! Freeze her!"

"No, I won't. I won't hurt my sister."

"Do it!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself to keep from using her powers, "Do what you will…" Then, Anna whipped the top off the urn and pointed it at Elsa. Elsa started to turn to a blue liquid but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you."

As Elsa was turning to liquid, Anna looked at her sister and she shook her head, "ELSA!" Before Elsa was completely turned to liquid, Anna slammed the lid on the urn and Elsa returned to normal. She fell to the floor, "Elsa!" said Anna as she set the urn on the table and went to her sister's side.

"No!" said Ingrid.

Anna knelt next to her sister and held her in her arms, "Elsa?!" She looked up at Ingrid, "What did you make me do?"

Just then Elsa started to stir, "Anna…"

Anna smiled, "Elsa, are you all right…"

"I think so," said Elsa as she went to stand up.

Anna helped her to her feet, "Do you still have your powers?"

Elsa wiggled her fingers and snow appeared between her fingers, "Yes…"

Anna smiled then Ingrid picked up the urn that contained part of Elsa said, "You foolish girl. This is all your fault!"

Ingrid moved toward Anna then Kristoff came in the room with his ice pick, "Stay away from them!"

"Oh. Here comes the noble hero," said Ingrid. She looked at the three of them and said, "I know that look in your eyes... in all of your eyes. Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it's time to embrace that... And be one." Ingrid waved her hands and the three of the fell to the ground and fell unconscious, in fact everyone in the castle fell under Ingrid's knockout spell. Ingrid walked over to her fallen niece she knelt next to her. Ingrid touched he face and said, "Elsa... You will accept who you are one day, too. And we will find our third sister, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma was inside the house. Emma was standing in a room slowly walking to a door with an extremely bright yellow light coming from the other side. The lights in the room were flickering because she was so scared and her magic was out of control.

"Emma, stop!" said Travis, as he and Elsa walked in the room.

"Travis, Elsa, what the hell are you doing here? You have to leave now."

The chandelier above them started to spark, "No," said Travis, "We won't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control," said Emma sounding so scared, "There's no other way. Please, go, now."

"No," said Elsa, "You didn't give up on my duplicate when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave, so I'm not giving up on you now. I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my entire life. But giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way."

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great, but guess what. My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left." Emma turned and looked at the door.

The chandelier continued to spark as Emma got ready to open the door then Elsa said, "I was wrong. It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me."

Emma turned and looked at Elsa, "What are you talking about?"

"When my duplicate came to Storybrooke, she was certain that without Anna, she was doomed. But she got control over her powers again without her."

"How?"

"I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you, and then it finally hit me," Elsa started to walk toward Emma, "It's not only Anna's love or Travis' or Henry's that can save us. They accept us for who we are, and that's important. But it's not enough. It's on us, too. You have to love yourself, Emma, the good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this..." Elsa motioned to the flickering lights, "This is who you are."

Elsa held her hand out to Emma, "What are you doing?"

"It's time to stop being afraid."

"But this could kill you."

"I'll take that risk if you will."

Travis stood on the other end of the room praying this would work. He couldn't lose two of the most important women in his life. Emma looked at Elsa then down at her hand. She slowly went to take her friends' hand. Magic started to spark from Emma's hand. Then the two women joined hands there was a glow of golden light that projected outward from the two of them and the lights returned to normal. Emma lightly laughed and smiled. Once he saw it was safe, Travis went over and hugged the two of them and they hugged him back.

* * *

In Arendelle, Ingrid casted a spell to remove everyone's memories who saw her after Hans freed her from the urn. Purple magic was flowing from all over the castle including the urn that Ingrid was clutching to her chest and flowing into a purple rock that Ingrid was holding in her hand. Just then, she heard someone speak, "I see someone's been practicing their rock troll memory magic." She turned and saw Rumplestiltskin, "Quite impressive, dearie." He turned and saw Anna asleep on the floor, "You know, I-I prefer her better this way. More cooperative. Less mouthy." He looked at the fireplace. Ingrid had put the fire out when she casted the knockout spell, "Ooh. But this?" He pulled the snowflake necklace out of the fireplace, "This was much lovelier when it was around her neck. You know... when she was awake."

"What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?" asked Ingrid.

"Just an old trinket your redheaded niece stole from me... a hat."

"I haven't seen it."

Rumplestiltskin giggled, "Ooh, lying is so un-queenly, Ingrid."

Then the urn vanished from Ingrid's arms, "Where is she?" she shouted as she marched over to Rumplestiltskin, "Give her back..."

He put his hand up to stop her, "Careful, dearie. You're not the only one who knows How to hide something of value. We wouldn't want it lost forever, now would we? Though I'm curious why you took memories from that poor girl and everyone else. I mean, you would have thought being split in half and partially trapped inside a bread bin was punishment enough for her."

"They learned more than they were meant to," said Ingrid, "I wanted us to have a fresh start."

"Don't we all, dearie? Don't we all?" Rumplestiltskin looked around and said, "You know, uh... I'm gonna make you a deal..." He turned and looked at Ingrid, "an urn for a hat, as simple as that. And just to make it easy for you, when you 'find' the object of my desire, just say my name three times, and I shall come to you. See you soon!" Rumplestiltskin giggled and disappeared in puff of maroon smoke.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Hook rushed into room of the house that Emma, Elsa and Travis were in. He saw Emma and said, "Swan! Are you all right?" He ran up and hugged her.

"She didn't do it," said Travis, "She didn't take away her magic."

"Wow, I've never seen people so happy about me _not_ doing something," said Emma.

"We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen... together," said Hook, then he kissed her.

Travis and Elsa smiled as they watched them kiss, "Mm. Easy, tiger," said Emma, "We've got company. I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic."

"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, love. Why?"

"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hole in my head."

"I'm just relieved. You should go outside. I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you." Then the four of them started to walk out of the room. Hook held back for a moment and watched Emma, Elsa and Travis leave the room. Then he walked to the room where the light was coming from. On the floor was the Sorcerer's hat box. He picked it up and slipped in under his jacket.

* * *

In Arendelle, Ingrid made her way to where she hid the Sorcerer's hat box. She pulled back the rock and unfroze the hat box. She took it out of the hole. She took a deep breath and said, "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. Rumplest..."

Just then The Apprentice called out, "Stop!" Ingrid turned and saw him in the cave, "I have traveled far to find you. Why are you conjuring the dark one when you have a deal with the Sorcerer? Do you doubt he can find the sister you seek?"

"No. But I lost the one that I already had," said Ingrid, as she walked over to him.

"You told me you were a patient woman. Happy endings can take a long time, but they do happen."

"Does that mean you found a match?"

"The Sorcerer did locate a third magical sister, yes, and she... will be a perfect match."

"What do you mean, 'will be'?"

"Therein lies the catch. She is not born yet."

"How does the Sorcerer know something that hasn't happened yet?"

"He knows many things. For example, he knows that if you deliver that hat..." The Apprentice moved toward Ingrid but she put her hand up to stop her, "To the dark one, you will never find your happy ending."

"But if I give it to you... I will?"

"You will find this third sister and be reunited with the one you've just lost." The Apprentice turned and waved his hands. Then, a door appeared in the cave, "This door will lead you to a new land..." Then he turned and faced Ingrid, "Where your happy ending awaits." He held out his hand for the box, "Just hand over the box, and I will open it for you."

"You said that the Sorcerer doesn't make deals... Especially with people like me. Why is he doing this now?"

"The hat is important to him. And sometimes, people surprise you."

Ingrid stepped toward him and handed him the box. The Apprentice took the box and took a deep breath. Then he reached in his robe and pulled out a scroll, "Now take this." He led Ingrid over to the door, "When the time comes... It will lead you to your third sister." He waved his hand and the door opened. Ingrid then looked at The Apprentice and she slowly walked to the door and walked through it. She found herself in Boston in 1982.

The next morning, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff woke up from Ingrid's knockout spell, with no memories of ever meeting Ingrid, the urn or Elsa being split into two. They were confused as to why they fell asleep in the dining room, however. But, they were knocked from their confusion when one of the guards came in and told them they found Hans asleep in the east wing of the palace. Elsa ordered him placed on the first ship to the Sothern Isles and she told him that if she ever caught him in Arendelle again, she would make him a statue in the Ice Palace.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma, Elsa and Travis walked out of the house. Emma looked around for the rest of her family. Then Mary Margaret, David and Henry came from behind them, "Emma! Did you do it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma ran up to her mother and hugged her, "I didn't, thanks to Elsa."

Travis smiled and gave Elsa a side hug and a kiss on the cheek, "That's my girl."

Mary Margaret laughed and said, "I'm so, so glad. Just... Please don't change."

"I don't want to."

"We love you, no matter what," said David.

"I know," said Emma. She saw Henry and smiled, "Hey, kid. How are you?"

She hugged him and he said, "Just glad you're okay."

"So, your magic... are you in control of it again?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Absolutely," said Emma. She rolled up her sleeves, put her palms up and started to wiggle her fingers. Magic flew out of her hands and up to the sky. They all watched as the magic transformed into fireworks. They smiled as they watched the show. "Cool," said Henry. He looked at his mom's left wrist and saw a yellow ribbon tied around it, "Mom, when did you get that?"

Emma looked down and saw the ribbon, "I don't know," said Emma as she tried to take it off.

Elsa looked at her wrist and saw she had a ribbon on her wrist, "Emma, what's happening?" she struggled to take it off, "It won't come off.

"Mine won't, either," said Emma, as she tried to pull it off. Then, the ribbons started to glow and Emma said, "Aah," and grabbed her stomach.

"I feel it, too," said Elsa, "It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's... Harnessing it somehow."

"Any idea what this is?" asked Travis.

"No," said Emma, "But I have a pretty good idea where it came from."

* * *

In her cave, Ingrid was looking down at her own ribbon as it glowed. She sensed Gold enter, she turned and looked at him, "You look disappointed."

"Miss Swan did not behave as I had hoped," said Gold, "Did you have a hand in it?"

"Of course not. My hands were trapped here the entire time. Although, as you said, the urn dust didn't last long at all."

Ingrid stood a step toward Gold and he said, "I'd keep my distance if I were you."

"You really don't understand what's happening, do you? I wasn't the one who saved Emma. Elsa was. They really are quite wonderful together... like sisters."

"Your strange fixation really holds no interest for me."

Ingrid laughed, "Oh, but it should. And it will. You see, these ribbons were of no use to me until this moment. They can bond three magical sisters together, but only if all of us are a perfect match."

"And what makes for this perfect match?"

"When all three have embraced their powers, which we now have, thanks to you," Ingrid smiled, "Now I wield the magic of my three sisters. Now my mirror is complete. And with this power, I can finally cast a spell over all of Storybrooke," Ingrid walked up to Gold and put her hand on his chest, "I could probably even defeat you and decorate this place with your bones. Shall I try?"

"Dearie, I warn you... do not overestimate your power," said Gold, as he walked away.

"And I warn you... don't underestimate it." Ingrid looked at her ribbon as saw it glow brighter. She could feel the magic building. She looked at mirror and pointed her hand toward it. The mirror shattered then it exploded in to a gray plume of mirror dust.

AN: Well… I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been looking forward to writing the chapter for a long time. I like how it turned out and I hope it makes sense. Let me know what you think of it, good or bad…


	61. Fall & Shattered Sight

AN: I'm combining "Fall" and "Shattered Sight" because I had to cut all of the searching for Anna stuff since Anna is already in Storybrooke. Once again, special thanks goes to 64thVanSull for helping with portions of this chapter. Now on with the show…

Fall & Shattered Sight

Ingrid was in the woods watching as her spell started to build in the sky above Storybrooke. Gold walked up to her, "Well done, dearie. It appears you've won."

"That's big of you," said Ingrid, "A welcome change. You're usually so confrontational."

"I prefer reasonable. I'd like to make a deal."

"You have nothing that I want."

"Well, perhaps I do. This spell of yours, when it hits... In a few hours from now?"

"Sundown."

"Sundown. Yeah. It'll bring out the darkness in everyone in this town.

Ingrid gave a small laugh, "It'll do more than that. They will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead."

" _Not_ everyone," said Gold, "You'll have what you want... you alone with your 'sisters' Elsa and Emma doing who knows what, and I'll be here, too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out."

"It seems you do have something to offer. What do you want?"

"To leave."

"Didn't we already make this deal?"

"Yes, but I have an eye for a loophole, and I think I've spotted yours. My wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell, so I want you to allow them to leave with me. You spare the two of them, I spare you misery. Do we have a deal?"

"Enjoy your trip."

* * *

Hook, David, Anna, Kristoff, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Travis and Leroy were in the clock tower. Elsa was using binoculars and watched as the spell cloud built in the sky. Elsa sighed, "Belle was right. My aunt is actually doing this."

She passed the binoculars to Mary Margaret and she whispered, "The spell of shattered sight."

David took the binoculars and looked at the cloud, "We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there."

Regina sighed, "This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings. It's started."

"How long?" asked Hook.

Regina looked at the spell cloud through the binoculars, "By sundown. By sundown, everyone in this town will start... Tearing each other apart."

"Okay," said Emma, "The answer is simple. Let's not be in town."

They all headed for the ice wall. They went to where they first met Elsa 2. Regina looked at the wall and said, "Hardly an elegant solution."

"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works," said Travis.

"If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time," said Leroy.

David threw a rope over his shoulder. Mary Margaret whispered to him, "David, be careful."

David walked up to the ice wall with a climbing ax. He hit it and was knock backward as the wall started to grow again. Mary Margaret, Emma, Travis, Leroy and Elsa all moved forward to check on David.

"You okay?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Dad?" said Travis.

"David?" asked Emma.

David groaned as his family helped him to his feet, "Looks like that wall doesn't care much for your brute force," said Regina.

Just then Elsa heard ice cracking. She looked down at the snowy area at the base of the ice wall and saw a crack form. Then she looked down and saw the snowflake necklace. She reached down and picked it up.

"Elsa?" asked Travis, "What are you doing? Be careful you could set that wall off again." He said as he escorted her away from the wall.

"It's Anna's necklace."

"What?" asked Anna as she stepped forward. She looked at it, "It is my necklace… I remember you giving this to me when you showed me mother's wedding dress… But…I don't remember losing it…"

"You must have lost during the time that Aunt Ingrid stole our memories," said Elsa. "I remember my duplicate found it in Gold's shop… that's why she built this wall in the first place… She lost it when she and Emma were trapped in the wall… I thought it was gone… This has to be a sign…a sign we are going to win." Elsa then opened the necklace chain and placed it around her sister's neck.

"Is everyone into this hope thing now?" asked Regina.

"If we're gonna win, we need to stop wasting time," said Emma, "Mom, Dad, Leroy, Kristoff, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other." They nodded and left,

Travis then looked at Hook, "Killian, go to waterfront to see if we can use boats to get some people out."

"I have to warn Robin Hood. His camp's not far from here," said Regina.

"Okay, go," said Emma, "Elsa, Anna, Travis and I are gonna talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas. Henry, you come with us _._ "

"No. He's with me. I'm his best chance."

"That might not be true," said Elsa, "Emma and I? I think we're immune."

"What?" said Regina.

"These ribbons. If the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won't affect us."

"So I should definitely watch Henry," said Emma.

"No. You're part of this nut job's plan," said Regina, "I want Henry near me as long as it's safe for him."

"It's okay, Mom," said Henry, "I'll be fine with her."

Emma walked up to her son and gave him a hug, "Be careful, kid."

Regina looked behind her and saw the spell cloud, "We gotta go. This is happening now."

* * *

Travis, Elsa, Emma and Anna walked in to Gold's and saw Belle at the counter going through books and Emma asked, "Any luck?"

Belle sighed, "No. It appears to be pretty much unstoppable. The one thing I did find is there may be a way to undo the effects from anyone it touches."

"That's great," said Elsa.

"It seems that when somebody's been touched by the spell, that you can use them to undo it. With a strand of their hair, you can make some kind of counterspell, like a vaccine."

"Me…" said Anna.

"What?" asked Elsa.

"You said, Aunt Ingrid said that I put you in that urn. I would never do that unless I was possibly under that spell…"

"It does make sense… But there is no way to know for sure…"

"We have to try," said Travis.

"I'll round up the fairies," said Belle, "They can set up shop somewhere close and figure out how to make the counterspell."

"Looks like you could be the Savior today, Anna," said Emma. Anna smiled and then Emma looked at Belle, "Keep us updated on your progress but we should go and help the others get ready… Come on…"

Time was getting tight and it was a long process but Emma got a call from Mother Superior that the fairies were close to having the counterspell done, they just needed the hair from Anna. Emma, Anna, Elsa and Travis headed to Granny's where the fairies were working. When they got inside, they found no sign of the fairies and the equipment they were using was smashed, "What happened here?" asked Elsa.

"What do you think?" asked Emma, "The Snow Queen."

"So what do we do now?" asked Anna.

"Prepare for the worst," said Travis.

The four of them left not knowing that Hook was hiding behind the counter because Gold forced him to trap the fairies in the Sorcerer's Hat.

After they left Granny's they met up with Kristoff and they went to the Sheriff's station where Mary Margaret and David were waiting. They walked into office and Emma said, "Mom, Dad, we're running out of time. You said you had a plan."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other. Mary Margaret, who was holding Neal, picked up the cell keys and said, "This is the plan." She and David then each walked in to one of the cells.

"What?" asked Emma.

"You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, so the rest of us need to protect ourselves."

David looked at Kristoff, "You might wanna try that desk, old friend. It's sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer. Travis, you take your desk."

Elsa went to the drawer and found a couple sets of handcuffs. Then, she cuffed her brother-in-law to the desk and her true love to the other.

"I'm not locking you in there," said Emma.

"Yes, you have to," said Mary Margaret.

"We won't be able to hurt anyone from in here," said David.

"Take the keys, Emma."

"I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know how long it's gonna last. I don't know what's gonna happen to me. I mean, what if... what if you starve to death in there?" asked Emma.

"No, Emma, you're gonna fix this thing, and then you're gonna come back and save us," said Mary Margaret.

"You think?"

"We believe in you," said David.

"Please," said Mary Margaret.

Emma walked up to her mother and took the keys.

As Emma locked David in his cell, Mary Margaret said, "Now you know Henry's in a safe place, and Regina and the others can take care of themselves."

"What about the baby?" asked Emma.

"No, don't worry. Neal won't be with us," said David.

"Who's gonna take him?"

"You are," said Mary Margaret as she handed Neal over to Emma.

"Oh."

Mary Margaret closed her cell door and said, "We don't fear your magic, Emma. It's what's gonna allow you to take on the Snow Queen and win.

"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors," said David.

"We trust you. And Henry's right. You are special, and you are going to use that specialness and save us," Mary Margaret then looked over at Elsa, "Both of you."

"You both have wonderful parents, Emma and Travis" said Elsa, "I'm so proud to be able to join your family once this is all over."

"I know," said Emma, as her voice broke.

Travis smiled, "I wouldn't want anyone else for parents."

Just then Hook came in, "Swan? A word."

"Elsa, can you hold my little brother?"

"Of course," said Elsa, as she took Neal from her, "It's okay." She said to her little soon-to-be brother-in-law. She held him near the cell bars so Mary Margaret could touch him. She cried as she did.

Emma went up to Hook, "What are you doing here? You know what's about to happen."

"Aye. I know," said Hook, "I just needed to see you. Before I chained myself to the dock for the protection of all, I... Needed to see you one more time."

Emma started to cry, "Killian, I'm not... a tearful goodbye kiss person. But maybe just this once." She kissed him very passionately. Then, they hugged.

They looked at each other for several moments then Hook said, "Goodbye."

Emma watched him leave. She took a second to regain her composure. Then, she walked back over to Elsa and said, "Okay," and she took Neal back from Elsa.

They heard a rumble from outside. Kristoff looked out the window, "Not long now."

Anna looked out the window and saw the spell cloud getting closer, "Looks like one more adventure together."

Emma looked at her mother and Mary Margaret nodded in reassurance. She took a deep and said, "Here it comes." Then, Mary Margaret and David held hands. "Never let go," she said to him.

"Hey. Don't be afraid," said David, "You know, we share a heart, and nothing can come between two halves of one heart. These are just precautions. No spell is strong enough to break what we have."

Outside, the spell had reached its peak and it started to rain little mirror shards. Then, shards started to come in through the ventilation fan in the office. Emma tried to shield Neal from the pieces. Anna and Elsa hugged to comfort each other as they both watched the men they love succumb to the spell. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and watched as little shards went into their eyes cracking them. Then, they pulled away from each other and just stared at each other.

* * *

As the spell was falling from the sky Ingrid was walking down Main Street on the other side of the street from Granny's. Just then an arrow few across Ingrid's path and stuck in a telephone pole. She looked across the street and saw Leroy running out of Granny and shouting, "He's coming! He's coming!"

Happy was behind him with Granny's crossbow, "And I ain't happy!"

Ingrid then continued walking down the street with a satisfied smile on her face

* * *

Back at the Sheriff's Station, Mary Margaret were in their cell's each sitting on their beds, "Prince _Charming_ ," said Mary Margaret, "Finally I'm seeing you clearly."

"And what do you see?" asked David.

"A fraud. A _shepherd_ who has no business being royalty"

"Well, I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles, who _always_ runs away!" said David, as they both went up to the bars.

"I can't believe I had a child with you.

"Oh, who knows? Maybe you didn't. Could be Whale's," shouted David. Then they went to go sit back on their beds.

Kristoff looked over at Anna, "You know, I'm starting to see clearly now, too… I'm beginning to think that this haircut wasn't my only bad idea…"

"I know this isn't really you. I know it," said Anna. "But it's still upsetting, so I'm just... I'm gonna go see my sister. And you just stay here handcuffed where you can't hurt anybody... but me... with your words."

"You're lucky," said Travis to Kristoff, "At least your wife's normal… I'm engaged to the freak with snow and ice powers…"

Elsa stood in Emma's office and heard what Travis said she felt like she got punched in the gut. Emma, who was holding Neal, heard what her twin brother said and walked up to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, "Hey… You know he doesn't mean that… Travis loves you…"

"I know," said Elsa, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "He's at his worst self. But, even so… It still hurts to hear him say that… It's like when Anna put me in that urn. She didn't mean what she said either... I hope."

"I didn't," said Anna, as she walked in the office, "That doesn't make any of this less horrible.

"It's okay," said Elsa, as the two sisters hugged, "You're immune. We all are. And we're together."

"It's gonna be all right," said Emma, "Remember, I'm the savior."

"You know," said Anna, "I was thinking…I think I know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse."

"How?" asked Emma.

"It's from a legend called the Trolden Glass."

"Never heard of it."

"Its origin isn't important. What matters is how they broke the curse."

"How did they do it?" asked Elsa.

"Um," said Anna, as she thought back, "Uh, to break the spell... Oh. They had to kill the king. So in this case, that would mean Ingrid."

"I don't believe killing is ever the answer," said Elsa, "Are you sure we can't reason with her?"

"She's beyond that," said Emma, "We all want another way, but if it comes down to her or the town, I'm gonna do what has to be done."

"But..."

"We're out of options. Anna, I need you to watch Neal."

Emma handed Anna her little brother, "Wait? What?"

"Elsa, we should get going".

"The Snow Queen is my aunt, too," said Anna, "If this is what has to happen, I wanna be by your side."

"Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else," said Emma.

"Emma's right. Stay with Kristoff," said Elsa.

"But this was _my_ plan," said Anna.

"I know it was. You're the smartest person I know, and you're my sister, which means you need to stay safe. Ingrid is a problem that Emma and I have to deal with. Okay?"

Anna nodded, "Okay…"

Elsa gave her sister a hug and then Emma and Elsa left. Meanwhile, David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Kristoff argued in the office.

* * *

Ingrid went to the ice cream parlor. She waved her hand over one of the ice cream containers, it was marked, "Carrot Sherbet." The ice cream inside disappeared and inside were two purple stones. Ingrid walked out of the ice cream parlor and saw Emma and Elsa waiting for her, "Stop," said Emma.

"This must end, Ingrid," said Elsa.

"Our magic is a part of us now. We control it, and we control it _really_ well."

"I'm so proud of you both," said Ingrid, "You've finally embraced who you truly are."

Emma and Elsa looked at each other. Then, each tried to send a blast of magic toward Ingrid but nothing happened, "Emma," said Elsa.

"Again," said Emma. They tried again but nothing happened. But, their ribbons started to glow and hum.

"The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal," said Ingrid, "Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share."

She's made it impossible for us to hurt her," said Elsa.

"We gotta get these things off," said Emma, as she tried to pull her ribbon off.

"There's no need," said Ingrid, "Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real."

* * *

Emma and Elsa went to Gold's shop, "Gold?" called Emma, "Belle? You in here? They're gone."

"Then what do we do?" asked Elsa.

"We do it ourselves," said Emma. She walked behind a counter and took out a long knife. Then she slipped it under the ribbon and tried to cut it off her wrist.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, Anna looked out the window at the chaos on the street. "That's ridiculous," David shouted to Mary Margaret.

"At least I know how to swaddle our child correctly," said Mary Margaret.

"I swaddle him perfectly."

"He's a baby, not a breakfast burrito."

Anna looked at Neal in his stroller and was happy to see that he was asleep, "Stop it," said Anna, as she walked up to the bars, "I mean, I have to say I expected more from the two of you. Use your heads. Think back to what it was like before the spell changed you. Sure, you had issues with each other, but they were minor."

"Minor? Minor?" asked David, "When I first met her, she hit me in the face. If that wasn't a sign, I don't know what is."

"Yes, you responded by hanging me in a net from a tree," said Mary Margaret, "You're a _real_ prince charming."

"Yes, he _is_ Prince Charming, and you're Snow White," said Anna, "And those things sound terrible but they also sound romantic. Can't you see that? 'Cause if you can see that, then maybe you can defeat this dark spell."

Travis sighed, "Someone slip _me_ a poison apple and put me out of my misery."

"Oh! Me! Pick me!" pleaded Kristoff.

"Oh, shut it, Ice Man."

"Ice Man? Who you calling Ice Man, Deputy?"

"I'm calling you Ice Man… You were from Arendelle. Why were you selling ice? From what I've heard the whole place was frozen anyway!"

"Ice was a very important commodity!"

Anna sighed and went to go check on Neal

* * *

At Gold's shop, Emma wasn't making any headway with the knife so she switched to a large claw and but soon it broke, Emma sighed, "I give up. It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful."

"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about her love," said Elsa.

"I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that."

"She's said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal."

"Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that's equally strong."

"What?"

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off."

"Emma you're a bit prickly, but you're certainly not hateable."

"Tell that to Regina," Emma then released what Elsa said, "I'm prickly?"

"Emma, if you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's curse, she'll kill you."

"She'll try. But right now, it's..."

"A theory."

"The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive, Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before."

Emma and Elsa then headed to Regina's vault. Meanwhile, down in the vault, Regina was trying to figure out how to get out when she sensed Emma and Elsa's magic, then an evil grin appeared on her face. Outside, Emma and Elsa walked up to the vault, "Okay, stand back." Emma picked up a rock and threw it at the vault. It bounced off the magical barrier and Emma said, "Containment spell. Okay. Here goes." Emma opened the palms of her hands and got into a stance like she was going to push the vault. She concentrated on her magic but nothing happened.

"You can do it," said Elsa.

Emma grunted, shook her hands and jumped up and down a couple times, "Okay." She took a deep breath and tried again. The barrier around the vault glowed along with Emma's hand then a few moments later the spell on the vault was lifted, "Well, I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. But lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me."

"What's that?"

"Be prickly."

Then the two women entered the vault. Down in the vault, Regina could sense their presence. Emma and Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs and were surprised to see Regina dressed in one of her Evil Queen outfits, "Whoa. Little late for Halloween," said Emma.

" _You,"_ said Regina, with a terrifyingly, evil smile on her face, as she stood up.

"How do you walk in that thing?"

"With the poise and composure of a queen. Perfect timing, Miss Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary," Regina looked at Elsa, "What's she doing here?"

"I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth," said Elsa.

"The truth about what?"

"I lied to you, Regina, about Marian. I knew all along. I brought her here on purpose."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What you don't know is why. Not only did I wanna break your heart, I wanted to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again, just like my mother did."

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Regina threw a fireball at the two women. Emma held up Elsa's wrist with the ribbon on it, straight up in the air. Then, the two women ducked down and the fireball was sucked into the ribbons destroying them.

Emma then sent a blast of magic at Regina, pushing her back and knocking her down, "Let's go," said Emma, as she and Elsa ran out of the vault.

Regina got to her feet and started after them and shouted, "Swan!"

Emma and Elsa headed for Ingrid's ice cave. They walked inside and looked around for her. Elsa saw the mirror frame with no glass in it and pointed it out to Emma. Ingrid watched from behind one of the pillars of ice.

* * *

Regina went to the sheriff's station to look for Emma. She went to her office and found she wasn't there, "Ugh!"

She turned and looked into the bullpen and saw Mary Margaret and David in their cells, Kristoff and Travis cuffed to the desks and Anna standing by Neal's stroller, "Well, well, well," said Regina with a terrifyingly, evil smile, "Isn't this my lucky day? I _had_ come here to kill Emma, but now I get to kill the two idiots who started it all and the man who killed my mother."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend," said David.

"Are you selling me out?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's anyone who's read Henry's storybook knows about it, Mom," said Travis.

"Shut up!" said Regina, "All three of you deserve to die _._ Not just for what you two did," Then she looked at David, "but for your whining. But your punishments should fit your crimes. Mary Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I'm going to return the favor by taking your sons!"

"No!" said Mary Margaret.

"Regina!" said David.

Travis tried to stand up to protect his little brother but was stopped by the hand cuffs. Thankfully, Anna was there, she stepped in front of Regina and said, "Please, Regina, let's be reasonable. You're under the Snow Queen's spell. You don't actually hate Mary Margaret and David."

"They do have quite a history, Anna," said Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" whispered Anna.

"Why don't you two go for a swim?!" said Regina. She waved her hand and Anna and Kristoff disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. "Where was I?" Regina turned to Travis and used her magic to unlock his cuffs.

"Your gonna use your magic, Regina?" he asked as he stood up, "You afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"I don't need magic to kill you," Regina waved her hand and a sword appeared in Travis' hand. Then, a sword appeared in Regina's hand, "Magic is too good for you. I want to watch you bleed." Travis and Regina both got ready to fight.

* * *

In Ingrid's ice cave, Ingrid came out of her hiding place from behind Emma and Elsa and said, "You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." She noticed that Emma and Elsa's ribbons were gone, "Your ribbons... what have you done?"

"I'm not much for accessories," said Emma.

"Those ribbons joined us together."

"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you.

"Oh, Emma. I know that you actually believe that," said Ingrid, as she sat down, "And... it makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon, you'll see you're wrong." Ingrid reached down to get something.

Emma and Elsa both got ready to use their magic, "Don't do it!" said Emma. Then, she saw Ingrid had two purple stones in her hand, "The hell are those?"

"They're memories I took from the two of you," said Ingrid, "And now it's time to give them back."

"Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?" asked Emma.

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's exactly what's in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the two of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you. I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you."

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. And I know you've forgotten, Emma, _but you did love me._ You both did," Ingrid stood up and started to walk toward the two women, "That's why... Right now, you're not doing anything." Ingrid walked between the two women, "We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you're both... hesitating," Then she turned and faced them, "You don't have it in you.

* * *

At the Sherriff's station the fight between Travis and Regina was in full swing. Despite Travis not being as good with a sword as Regina, he was holding his own. At one point they bumped one of the desks, and it bumped into the stroller, "Careful! The stroller's not under warranty anymore!" said David.

"You said you bought it new!" said Mary Margaret.

"It was gently used!"

Travis pushed Regina off of him and took a swing at her but she was able to step back out of the way, "Let me know when you're tired of missing, Travis."

"I only have to hit you once," said Travis.

Travis lunged at Regina but she stepped and he hit the bars of David's cell. Then, Regina pushed him to the grown. As Travis got to his feet, he grabbed a bunch of papers and threw them in the air to distract Regina. Then, they continued to fight, Travis to advantage of an opening, he grabbed Regina around her neck, from behind and pulled her over to David's cell. As he held onto her, David was able to disarm the Evil Queen. Regina then shoved Travis into the cell bars, forcing him to let her go. Regina then walked over to Neal as he continued to sleep in the stroller, "My, my. Aren't you a good a sleeper?"

"You think this spell has made me angry?" asked Travis, " _Do not_ wake my brother!" Then, Travis charged at Regina. She grabbed him and they both went tumbling over a desk. David and Mary Margaret could only watch from the cell hoping Travis was OK. Travis and Regina both got to their feet and he pushed her against a desk, then he grabbed her and threw her through the plate glass door of Emma's office. Regina got up and used her magic to throw Travis over a desk. He landed on a computer monitor as he fell to the floor

Regina walked over to him as he started to get to his feet, "You said no magic.

"And your mother said she could keep a secret!"

"I... was... 10!" shouted Mary Margaret from her cell. Travis picked up his sword and the fight continued.

* * *

At the beach, Anna and Kristoff were climbing out of the water, once they were on the beach. Kristoff said, "Ugh… That's it… I'm going home!"

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"I mean, I'm going back to our house… If you want to deal with your crazy aunt… Your welcome to it…"

"But, you can't!" said Anna, "The people in town are still affected by the curse… They could kill you…"

"Right now… I don't care…"

Anna looked around and saw a small piece of drift wood, "Sorry, Kristoff, but you'll thank me later," She picked it up and said, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Then, she hit him in the head, knocking him out.

Anna then dropped the wood and sat down on the beach. She could hear screaming, shouting and glass breaking from town. She put her knees up to her head and started to cry. Anna was so scared that she was going to lose everyone and everything she loved.

As she sat there she thought of her mother. Next to Elsa, she was the strongest women she knew. Anna looked up at the sky. Now that the spell was cast, the sky was clear. She could see the stars in the sky and she said, "Oh Mama... I wish you were here... You might be able to talk some sense into Aunt Ingrid..." Then, Anna buried her head in her knees and started to cry again. Then she saw a purple light, she looked at the pendant of her necklace and saw it glowing purple. A couple of seconds later it let out a flash of magic. "What…." She looked out in the water and saw a portal open up in the water. There was a white flash of light and she watched as a glass bottle bob in the water, up to the shoreline.

Anna got up and walked over to the bottle she picked it up. She saw there was a note in it She smashed it against the driftwood and read the note. It was the note her mother sent years before! "Oh my gosh, Kristoff," said Anna, "Kristoff, do you have any idea what this is?!" Then, she realized he was still unconscious, "Oh. Right. I knocked you out." She started to shake him, "Wake up! We have to take this to Elsa and Emma!" Then she kissed him, "I love you! You're amazing! You're unconscious. I'll be right back. Stay here. I mean, I know you'll stay here, but I'll be right back anyway!"

* * *

In Ingrid's ice cave, Ingrid stood there in front of Emma and Elsa, "It's okay…Come." Ingrid held out her hands to the two women. There was a purple stone in each hand, "Be my sisters."

Elsa grunted, "I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her."

"Yeah, well, I can," said Emma, she turned and got ready to hit Ingrid with a big blast of magic.

But before she could Anna ran in, "Wait! Stop!

"Anna!" said Elsa, "No, she's too dangerous."

"You should listen to my sister and go," said Ingrid.

"Your sister?" asked Anna, "She's mine. And whatever you're gonna do? Well... Don't." Anna looked at her sister, "Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother. She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. My necklace must be the Wishing Star that Mother and Father were looking for. I wished that Mother could be here, the necklace glowed, a portal opened in the water and the bottle came out of it. "

"Oh, just be careful," said Emma.

"No, I'm not gonna be careful," said Anna, "She needs to hear this. You all do." Then Anna started to read from the letter, 'Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers.'

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words," said Ingrid.

"'I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again.'"

"What?"

"'My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much.'"

"You're lying!" said Ingrid, "My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!"

Anna continued to read, "'In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time.'"

Ingrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. Anna smiled at her Aunt and then Ingrid put her left hand out as if she was going to choke Anna. Then, Anna gasped for breath," Ingrid!" called out Elsa.

"Let her go!" said Emma.

Then, Ingrid waved her right hand and Elsa and Emma were knocked backward.

Anna struggled to speak as Ingrid choked her with magic, "I understand, Aunt Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it."":"

"Understand me?" asked Ingrid, "How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand _nothing!_ " as she spoked Ingrid used her magic to force Anna to her knees.

"You're right," said Anna. She inhaled sharply then said, "I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other."

"You lie!" shouted Ingrid, she magically slapped Anna. Ingrid let go of Anna and took the letter from her Gerda. Just then, Emma and Elsa came to and went over to Anna to see if she was all right. Anna slowly started to recover as Ingrid read the letter for herself, "Oh…" said Ingrid softly. Shereached the bottom of the letter and saw a small crystal, she pressed it and memories were flooded back in her mind. The day they found the kite with the ribbons… Gerda and Helga getting ready for their father's 70th birthday party... Ingrid fell to her knees and then put the letter to her chest and smiled, "Oh, Gerda." For the first time in forever… Ingrid was truly happy.

Ingrid looked up and saw Elsa, Anna and Emma. They all looked concerned. Then, Ingrid whispered, "Oh. What have I done?" Ingrid stood up. Elsa helped Anna to her feet as she and Emma stood up to. Ingrid walked over to the mirror frame, "I need to reverse this."

"You can't." said Anna, "The only way is if you..."

"I know," said Ingrid, "I have to destroy myself." As she raised her hand over her head.

"No, Ingrid," said Elsa.

"Wait!" said Emma.

"There's no other way," said Ingrid. Soon, the small mirror shards started to enter the ice cave, " _I am a monster,_ not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this." The mirror shards started to come closer to Ingrid.

"No, Ingrid. You'll die," pleaded Elsa.

"I know," said Ingrid as the shards started to surround her, "It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you've both found true love…. And, Emma, you found your family, even if it wasn't with me. You... You deserve your memories." Ingrid put both stones in her left and waved her hand over them. Purple magic flew out of the stones and in to the minds of Anna, Elsa and Emma.

The three women closed their eyes as the magic entered their bodies and restored their memories. They took a step back to steady themselves as the magic did it's work A stream of magic few out of the cave and hit Kristoff who remain knocked out on the beach. Once, their memories were restored they opened their eyes and looked at Ingrid. "You… three… are so special," said Ingrid, "Never forget that… Oh!" Ingrid bent over as the magic of the spell was starting to absorb her.

"There has to be another way," said Emma, "You deserve your happy ending, too."

"Long ago, a prophecy told me… that you would lead me to just that… Emma," said Ingrid, "And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and..." Ingrid smiled, "Now I have it, Now... I get to join them." Then, Ingrid was transformed into a column of snow and disappeared.

The snow started to fall in the cave and Emma said, "She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us."

"Anna," said Elsa.

"Elsa," said Anna.

The two sisters hugged. Then, Elsa picked up the letter from their mother and said, "We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle."

"But how?" asked Anna.

"I think I might have an idea," said Elsa. She reached behind Anna's neck and removed her necklace. She then placed it on the crystal on the letter, "I wish the people of Arendelle would remember our Aunts Ingrid and Helga…." The necklace and the crystal both glowed. Then, a small portal opened above their heads and the purple magic from the crystal was absorbed into the portal. In Arendelle, the magic flowed all over and Ingrid and Helga were restored to their rightful places in Arendelle history.

* * *

In Storybrooke, People were fighting all over Main Street, when it started to snow. The snow was the spell being broken. Everyone stopped and looked at the snow. Then they all started hugging. At the sheriff's station, Travis and Regina were still fighting. Regina caught Travis off guard and nicked him on the chin with her sword.

Then, there was a whoosh as the spell was broken. Regina and Travis dropped their swords. They all took a step back as the effect of the spell being broken made them all a little disoriented. Once their heads were clear, Regina looked down at herself and saw she was wearing one of her Evil Queen outfits, "What am I wearing?" Then all four of the adults in the room started laughing. They laughed for a few minutes then Regina waved her hands and changed back into the pantsuit she was wearing before.

Then, Travis looked at Mary Margaret and David and said, "Well, we better get you two out of there… Regina…"

Regina waved her hands and unlocked the doors, David and Mary Margaret walked out and over to their adult son. David saw the small cut, where Regina had got him and smiled, "like father, like son…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Look," said David, as he pointed to the small cut.

Mary Margaret gasped, "Travis! Are you okay?! We need to get him to the hospital!"

"Mom," said Travis, "it's just a tiny cut… I'll be fine…"

"Well, you might not need the hospital but you still need a bandage put on it… Come on…" Mary Margaret grabbed her son's hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

Travis looked at his dad and mouthed, "Help me!"

David and Regina started to laugh.

* * *

On Main Street, the snow continued to fall. Happy went up to Leroy, "Sorry I tried to kill you.

"With a crossbow," said Leroy

"Yeah."

Leroy laughed, "You tried to kill me with a crossbow."

"Yeah."

Leroy laughed again. Just then Anna, Elsa and Emma walked down Main Street arm in arm, smiling and laughing. Then, Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Regina came from the other direction. Mary Margaret was pushing Neal's stroller and she called out, "Emma!"

"Mom," whispered Emma.

Emma ran up to David and hugged him. Then, she hugged Mary Margaret and then Travis. Then, Henry came from around the corner, and called out, "Mom."

Regina turned and saw him, "Henry."

Henry hugged her and then looked over at Emma, "And mom." Then, Henry and Emma hugged.

As they did, Neal started to fuss, "And he's finally waking," said David.

Travis walked over to Elsa, "Elsa… I'm so sorry… You know I don't think you are a freak… I love you and your powers… Please for…"

Elsa interrupted him by kissing him, "I know… It's okay… I forgive you…"

Travis smiled and then they hugged and kissed, as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

At Gold's shop, Belle was asleep in the backroom. Gold was watching her when he heard the door bells jingle. He turned and saw Hook walked in, "Henry got away," said Hook.

"So you failed," said Gold, "At kidnapping a child."

"Well, perhaps you could say my heart wasn't in it."

"The Snow Queen's plan also failed. But mine won't. Enjoy this snowfall, dearie. It'll be your last."

"Then grant me one dying wish."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"Leave Emma and the rest of Storybrooke be. There's no need to harm them."

"When I step over that town line with my magic intact, Emma _and_ Storybrooke have nothing to fear from me..." Gold stepped closer to Hook, "As long as they don't get in my way. But I can't make that same promise for the rest of the world." Then Gold walked out the front door and down the street as the snow continued to fall.

AN: This was a long chapter guys but I think it's worth it. The next chapter might end up on the short side but I'm okay with that because I've got something special planned for the chapter after next, but more about that next time. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	62. Heroes and Villains

Heroes and Villains

The next day, Emma, Elsa, Travis Anna, Kristoff, David, Henry and Mary Margaret went to the town line. The ice wall was still up. Elsa took a deep breath raised her hands to the wall and then sent a stream of magic toward the wall a short time later the ice wall was just a distant memory. Travis walked up to Elsa and gave her a kiss. "Good work…."

Elsa smiled and kissed him back, "Thank you…"

"Wait a minute," said Emma, as she walked up to the red line on the road that marked the town line. "The wall may be down, but I sense that some of Ingrid's magic remains." Emma put her hand against the magical barrier surrounding the town. "Yeah, leaving this town has never been simple. And Ingrid? She didn't change things," Emma looked over at Elsa, "She wanted to be here alone with you and me. She wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle, and clearly she wanted to protect it."

"Well, I guess that means our honeymoon trip to Walt Disney World is out," said Travis.

* * *

In the backroom of Gold's shop, Gold was holding Hook's heart while he gave him an update, "The Snow Queen mucked up the border," he groaned, "Once you cross, there's no c... coming back."

"If only the Snow Queen had succeeded..." said Gold, "Everything would be much simpler."

"Yes. Perfect cover for your exit. But everybody survived. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"And what about the Snow Queen's nieces?"

"Well, from what Swan says with their Aunt taken care of they have gone into wedding planning mode... Whatever that means."

"Good," said Gold.

Just then a light bulb went off in Hook's head, "With her memories restored Anna knows, doesn't she? She knows what you were doing, cleaving yourself from the dagger so you can leave with your power. I was there when Belle told them about knowing Anna in the past. "

"Still, quite the supposition."

"Why else would you care? Anna's a danger to you. You can't have your blissfully ignorant wife... lose either her bliss or ignorance."

"Watch Anna. Make sure she comes nowhere near this shop.

"But if I had the choice well,

"You don't. Your usefulness was unexpectedly extended. But tonight, when the stars in the sky align with the stars in the sorcerer's hat, I will finally do what I should have done so many years ago. I will crush your heart."

"And while I'm out doing your dirty work, what are you gonna do?"

Gold chucked, "I'm simply gonna wake my wife and prepare her for my greatest gift. She's gonna have the life she always wanted."

A little while later, Gold woke up Belle, "Whoa," said Belle when she saw the plate of food next to the cot she was sleeping on in the back of the shop, "Breakfast in bed, huh?" she said with a chuckle.

"I have a much bigger surprise coming for you," said Gold. He knelt down next to the bed, "I think it's about time we had a proper honeymoon. How would you like to see a magical city called New York? So, after breakfast, pack a suitcase. It's time for you to see the world."

* * *

At Regina's vault, Robin and Regina where there to put Marion's heart back in her body. Now that Ingrid was gone, her spell on Marion was gone too. Regina put Marion's heart back in her body and she awoke with a gasp. Marion looked around and the second she saw Robin she jumped to her feet and hugged him. As they hugged, Robin looked at Regina.

A little later, Regina was sitting at the counter at Granny's. She sensed someone sit down next to her, "Please, I'd rather be alone."

"I thought we should talk," said the person. Regina turned and was surprised to see it was Marion, "Thank you for saving my life... twice, actually.

"Forget about it," said Regina.

"I can't because Robin can't. I see the way you two look at one another. And I understand. For me, it's only been a short time that I've been away. But for him, years have passed," Marion sighed, "His heart moved on. He's in love with you, Regina. And I think you're in love with him."

Regina took a deep breath, "Well, it doesn't really matter. He's a man of honor. He made a vow to you, and he's going to keep it."

"I don't want him to be with me out of obligation. I want to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me, fine. But if it does what I suspect and leads to you... I will step out of the way." Then Marion left.

* * *

A little while later, Anna walked to Gold's shop, "Belle?" she called out, "Are you here?"

"In back…" Anna walked in the back room and said, "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Granny's for lunch…" Then she saw that he friend was packing, "Are you taking a trip?

Belle laughed, "Uh, yeah. Rumple's taking me to New York for our honeymoon."

Anna smiled, "That's wonderful… But, wait… my aunt left a spell on the town line. Anyone who goes can't return. Didn't you hear?"

"No, I-I-I didn't. But I'm sure he must have a way to remove it."

"Yeah…

"Okay, so, I need another suitcase. Help me look?"

"Sure…"

Anna looked around and saw a suitcase sitting on top of a cabinet. There was a ladder in front of it. She walked up the ladder and grabbed the case, then she inadvertently knocked down a bunch of papers and other items. The sound of the stuff hitting the floor scarred Belle, "Aah!" Then she started laughing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Anna saw the stuff on the floor, "I'm sorry. Sorry. Let me get those." She climbed down the ladder and started to pick some things up, "Gold really keeps some strange things here, doesn't he?

Belle laughed and then she saw something on the floor. Something that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was a magic gauntlet that Rumplestiltskin got one time when he was in Camelot. It could locate anyone's greatest weakness. Belle sighed, then Anna asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Belle laughed a little as she picked up the gauntlet, "I just, uh, didn't expect to see this here."

* * *

Robin and Regina were in the park, sitting on a bench, watching Marian and Roland feed the ducks, "They look happy."

"Having Marian back in his life, it means so much to Roland," said Robin.

"I understand. At the end of the day, our children come first."

"Regina?"

"She's his mother."

"I choose you."

Regina laughed a little but she looked into Robin's eyes and she could see that he meant what he said. She couldn't believe it, "But... But Roland." Robin sighed and Regina continued, "What would this look like to him?"

"It's gonna look like a messy, complicated situation, which it is," said Robin, "But if I went back to my life with Marian, I'd be living a lie." Regina scoffed and Robin continued, "The best example I can set to my son is to live truthfully... to follow my heart... to you."

Robin took the storybook page that he found of him and Regina kissing out of his pocket. Regina laughed as they looked at it then Roland called out, "Papa! Papa, help!" They looked and they saw Marian laying on the ground next to the pond, "Help, papa!" called Roland.

Robin and Regina ran over to Marian, and knelt next to her. They could see her lips were blue and there was frost on her eyebrows, "I thought she was cured!" said Robin.

"There must be some remnant of that spell still inside her," said Regina, "Even by now her heart should be infected."

"So there's no hope?"

Regina sighed and stood up, "There may be another way to save her," Robin stood up and Regina continued, "Now that the ice wall is down, she could leave Storybrooke. She can cross the town line and enter a world without magic. Without magic, the harm to her would end."

"S... s... so let's get to the town line!"

Robin started down to help Marian up. But, Regina stopped him and said, "Robin, you need to know something. It's a one-way trip. There's a curse on the town line, and once you leave, that's it."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that we can't just send Marian into an unknown world. Someone has to go with her... you and Roland. And once you do go..." Regina took a deep breath, "You can never come back."

A little while later, Regina was sitting in her car, at the town line, watching Robin say goodbye to his friends. Mr. Gold then got in the car and sat down in the passenger seat, "I hate goodbyes. Don't you?"

"If you've come here to gloat, I'm really not in the mood," said Regina trying not to cry in front of the Dark One, "What do you want?"

"Belle and I are taking a trip. I came to bid you farewell."

"Have you been under a rock all day? There's a curse on the town line. If you leave, you can never come back."

"Hence the goodbye. But before I go, could you pass something on to my grandson? Tell Henry I'll miss him... And his charming attempts at snooping around my shop."

"You knew."

"Oh, I knew. Perhaps you can tell me why."

"He was looking for the impossible... my happy ending. The Storybook has me written as a villain, and villains always lose, so... He thought you might have a clue as to who the author is so I can make him change that."

"Intriguing idea. But, alas, I've no clue as to his identity."

"I know. Villains don't get happy endings. It would appear, in your case, that that's true."

"You and Belle seem... content. How were you able to get one?"

"Because I took it. And, quite frankly, you should, uh, stop moping and do the same thing. I mean, if this Marian died, all would be well, would it not?"

"That's no longer me."

"Being good doesn't mean good things will happen."

"This sounds like the old Rumplestiltskin talking. I thought you changed."

"More like evolved. Coming back from the dead and being a slave to the wicked witch tends to do that to you. But if you don't think villains can get happy endings, just watch me take one. There's no author of my fate, no Storybook with my destiny. I've been a villain a thousand times over, and yet I'm about to get everything I desire," Then, Gold took Regina's hand, "As unbelievable as it sounds, I want the same for you." Gold then got out of the car and walked away.

Regina waited a moment then got out of the car and walked up to Robin. She sighed and said, "The diner I told you about is just a few miles down the road."

"Right. Uh, Regina..." Robin started to say.

"and you have the map I gave you? A... and the money, so that should be plenty to get you started."

"Yes, but... "

"Good. Then you should go."

"Thank you."

Marion groaned and almost fell over. Robin caught her and Regina said, "She needs to cross the line now."

Robin looked at Marion and Roland, "Okay, you guys, go. I'll be right behind you, I promise. I just... I just need a moment, okay?"

"Of course," said Marion. She looked at Regina, "Thank you." Marion and Roland stepped across the line and she was instantly cured. She laughed.

"Mama!" said Roland, happily.

Marion picked up her son and spun him around. When she looked where Robin and Regina should have been there was nothing there. The curse on the town line made Storybrooke and its inhabitants invisible to the outside world, "Robin?" she called out.

"Your family is waiting. Go," said Regina.

Robin walked to the line. Regina sighed and Robin went up to her and kissed her one last time, "I..." said Robin, fighting back the tears.

"I know," said Regina. Robin then stepped backward holding onto Regina's hand the whole time walked backward across the line. Once he was on the other side Regina let go.

"Papa!" said Roland.

Robin then picked up his son and looking longingly down the now empty road. He turned and wrapped his arm around Marion and they started to walk away. As they walked away, Regina took the storybook page out of her jacket pocket. She unfolded it, ripped it up and walked away.

* * *

Gold and Hook were in the Clock Tower, "When the stars on the hat align with those in the sky, we shall begin," said Gold.

"You mean I shall end," said Hook, "Let's not start mincing our words now."

"Oh, how brave. I half-expected you to crumble at the precipice of your demise.

"I'm not the one who's a coward."

"Well, then, you'll enjoy watching this coward crush your heart."

Gold waved his hand and the top of the clock tower opened to reveal a small crescent moon.

* * *

Travis, Anna and Elsa had a full day of wedding planning. They decided since it was going to be a small wedding with just a few friends and family, they were going to have the wedding and the reception in the backyard of Elsa's house, which would become Elsa and Travis' house. That night as she was heading back to her home, Anna couldn't help but think about Belle and Gold's trip. It felt very strange that Gold would just up and leave Storybrooke with a curse on the town line. She pulled off the side of the road and took out her cell phone, "Emma, It's Anna… I'm fine… But, earlier today I had a very interesting conversation with Belle…"

* * *

At the Clock Tower, Gold looked up at the moon. Then, he waved the dagger over the Sorcerer's Hat box and the Sorcerer's Hat appeared. He set the dagger down on a box, lifted the hat up in the air with his magic. When the hat reached near the top of the Clock Tower, it exploded into a flash of light and the celling of the Clock Tower looked like it was covered with stars and a purple haze running through it. Gold looked up and said, "It's time." Then, a beam of light came down and shown on Gold.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Emma, Travis and Elsa came running out, "Gold! Stop!"

"I'm sorry. I can't," said Gold as he looked down at them, "I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close." Emma went to throw a blast of magic at Gold but before she could. Gold hit them with a paralyzing spell. Gold looked at Hook, "Well, maybe not everything has went to plan. But this next part... I'm really gonna enjoy."

Gold squeezed Hook's heart. Hook screamed out in pain, "Aah!" and fell to one knee.

But, Gold was surprised when he couldn't crush Hook's heart, "I don't understand. Why can't I..."

"Because I commanded you not to," said a very angry Belle. Gold turned and saw Belle holding the dagger., "Drop the heart." Gold dropped Hook's heart and Hook caught it before it hit the ground, "Now release everyone." Belle ordered. Gold waved his hand and relased Emma, Travis and Elsa from the paralyzing spell. Then, the stars and purple haze reformed into the Sorcerer's Hat box. "And now?" said Belle, "Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next."

Gold waived his hand and she and Gold disappeared in a puff of maroon colored smoke. They reappeared near the town line, "Belle, what are you doing?"

Belle turned her body so she was facing the town line. Because of the power of the dagger on him, he was forced to turn with his back to the town line, "Finally facing the truth," said Belle.

"No, please put the dagger down and let me explain," said Gold.

"No! It's my turn to talk. Do you remember the first time you saved my life? You traded for me. I thought I... I saw something in you, something good. Well, I found that gauntlet today. And that's when I... I finally realized that all the signs I'd been seeing were correct. You'd never give up power for me, Rumple. You never have. You never will."

"Y... y... you don't understand," said Gold as he went to move toward Belle.

Belle put the dagger up to stop him from getting closer to her, "No. You told me that gauntlet could lead you to... to someone's weakness, to the thing they loved the most. Well, you know where it led me, Rumple? To the real dagger. Your true love is your power."

"I like the power. But there's nothing wrong with power, not when it means that... that I... That we... that we can have it all."

Belle started to cry, "I just wanted you. I wanted to be chosen, not... I tried to be everything for you, Rumple," She sniffled, "But I wasn't. And I... I lost my way trying to help you find yourself. Not anymore."

"Please, Belle. I... I... I'll make it up to you. I... I... I've changed once before. I can do it again."

Belle laughed, "You've never changed."

"Please," said Gold softly.

Gold went to touch Belle's face but she stopped him with the dagger, "No! It's too late." She sniffled again, "Once I... I saw the man behind the beast. Now there's only a beast," she put the dagger up and said in a shaky voice, "Rumplestiltskin, I command you... " she started to walk toward him and he started to walk away from her, "To leave Storybrooke."

He looked behind him and he saw he was getting closer to the red line, "Belle, no. Please," pleaded Gold, "I won't be able to come back."

"I know," said Belle as she cried.

"I... I... I don't want to lose you."

"You already have."

"Belle, please. I'm afraid," Then, Gold walked backward across the line. Belle looked away as Gold crossed the line. "Belle!" said Gold, when he saw she was gone. Because he didn't have his walking stick he fell to the ground, "Belle! No!" He started to cry, "Belle! Belle, please!"

* * *

In the hallway between the diner and the bed and breakfast Emma and Hook were standing there. Emma was holding Hook's heart. "Just be gent..." said Hook, then Emma shoved his heart in his chest, "Ohh!"

"Sorry," said Emma, "I just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a..."

Hook then kissed her, "I told you, Swan," he said, "I'm a survivor."

In the diner, Regina was sitting at the counter. When, Emma and Travis walked up and sat down on her right, Regina sighed, "I'm not in the mood for a hope speech from either one of you"

"You've mistaken us for our mother," said Travis.

"Besides, you don't need speeches," said Emma, "You need drinking buddies. Shots?"

Regina was a little surprised, but she liked the idea, "Sure. Why not?"

"Three," said Emma to the waitress.

"You know you did the right thing today," said Travis.

"There it is... a hope speech. I thought we were drinking."

Travis rolled his eyes, "It's not a speech. It's a compliment.

"Well, I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm miserable... again."

The waitress brought them their shots. "Thanks," said Emma. They each took one then she said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, so is Gold."

"It does," said Regina

They clink glasses but before they could drink Henry came rushing in, "Whoa, kid. Slow down," said Travis.

"Mom! Mom! Uncle Travis! I found something big! You're gonna want to see this."

Henry took the three adults to the abandoned mansion, "I was looking around the house and I found something." Henry took them to what looked like a dead end hallway. He pulled on the light fixture on the wall and the wall turned.

They walked inside and Regina gasped, "A library!"

"Not just any library. Look," said Henry as he took one of the books of the shelf.

"That looks like your book," said Travis.

"Only it's blank," said Henry, "They all are." Regina took the book from Henry and flipped through it. Sure enough it was blank, "And if this place is full of potential Storybooks...

Regina smiled, "Then maybe this is the Author's house. Henry, you did it!" then she hugged him.

"Did what?" asked Emma, "What's going on?"

Regina broke the hug and said, "Well, uh, we were looking for the author. I was hoping he could write me a happier story."

"We called that 'Operation Mongoose,'" said Henry.

Emma put her hand on his shoulder, "I like it."

"It's got style," said Travis, "I'm in."

"Me too," said Emma.

"You are?" asked Regina.

"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending."

AN: And, with that the Frozen arc is over… and the second half of Season 4 is getting ready but before we get to that….

Queen Mary Margaret Blanchard & King David Nolan of the Enchanted Forest

Cordially invite you to the wedding of their son

Prince Travis Swan

to

Queen Elsa Winter of Arendelle

That's right, Travis and Elsa's wedding is next. It's my first original chapter of this story. I'm looking forward to this chapter. I've got some nice moments planed and I hope it all works out. I hope it doesn't take me too long to get done. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	63. The Royal Wedding

The Royal Wedding

It was a few days before Travis and Elsa's wedding, it had been about three weeks since Ingrid was taken care of and Belle forced Gold across the town line. Things has been going good. Mary Margaret wanted to go back to teaching, so Regina was happy to take back the Mayor's office. She was settling back in when she looked up and saw the bird painting that Mary Margaret had put up during her time as Mayor. Regina formed a small fireball in her hand and tossed it at the painting and it burned up. She smiled.

A few moments later, Travis and Elsa walked in, she looked up and said, "Travis… Elsa… What can I do for you?"

"Well," said Travis, "we were just at the city clerk's office picking up our wedding license and we wanted to come up and ask you something…"

"We would like you to perform our wedding," said Elsa.

"What?" asked Regina, a little shocked, "You want me to marry you guys?"

Travis nodded, "Yeah, you're our friend and our boss and we think it would be really nice if you married us."

Regina didn't know what to think. On one hand she was honored that they would want her to marry them. On the other hand, she was still kind of getting over Robin. It had been 3 weeks since he and Marian left, and seeing two people getting their happy ending didn't sound to appealing to her, at that time. But, she thought about it, Robin wouldn't want her to mope around feeling sorry for herself, missing him. Travis and Emma had both vowed to help her get her happy ending. The least she could do was help Travis with his. Regina smiled, "I'd love to… Thank you."

* * *

Soon, it was the day of the wedding. Travis and Elsa didn't believe in the tradition of not seeing each other on the wedding day. They both thought they would be more relaxed, if they saw each other before the big event. Plus, they thought it would be fun if they both spent time together with the families, getting the backyard ready. But, he did insist that he wait until he saw her walking down the aisle before he saw her wedding dress. So, they spent most of the day together.

Travis, Mary Margaret, Neal, David, Emma and Henry came over around 9. He brought his suit along with the last of his things. He had been moving his things in all week and now once he and Elsa were married, he was ready for them to start their lives together. Anna and Kristoff arrived a little while later and they had a family breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

After breakfast they started to work on the backyard. Setting up the chairs, setting up the archway where Travis and Elsa would say their vows and decorating the backyard. There weren't very many people coming, so after the wedding the guys would rearranged the chairs and set up tables for the reception. The colors Travis and Elsa decided on were white and ice blue, so the archway was decorated with ice blue and white streamers with white crocuses and ivy. There were also white and ice blue streamers attached to the chairs that lined the aisle. A line of white and blue flower petals on each side also marked the aisle.

* * *

Soon it was time, Elsa was getting ready in her bedroom that she would soon share with Travis and Travis was getting ready in Anna's old room. Travis was wearing a nice gray suit with a white shirt and an ice blue bow tie. Elsa was wearing a white dress that she made with her magic. It looked very similar to her ice dress except it was all white and was a little more form fitting. She decided to wear her hair down and not in the braid she normally wore it in.

Elsa snuck a peek out of the window in her room that over looked the backyard. She saw the guests were all there and the music was starting to play. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Elsa… Can I come in?" asked Anna.

"Yeah…" said Elsa.

Anna walked in wearing an ice blue bridesmaid dress. She was carrying Elsa's veil and bouquet. The bouquet was white and ice blue roses, "Everyone's here… You ready."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah…" she smiled.

"Nervous?"

"No… I'm more excited than anything…"

Anna smiled and handed Elsa her bouquet, "I remembered when I married Kristoff… I was a bundle of nerves…"

"There is one thing… I wish Mama and Papa were here," said Elsa,

"Me too," said Anna, as she put Elsa's veil on for her, "But I'm sure they are looking down with Aunts Ingrid and Helga and they are very proud of you."

Elsa nodded, "I'm sure they are too…"

Now, let's get the wedding on the road. I mean 'on the aisle.'"

Elsa laughed and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in what was soon going to be Travis and Elsa's backyard. There were about 30 people there. Soon, the procession started David and Mary Margaret went first. Mary Margaret carried Neal with her down the aisle. Then, they took their seats in the front to the right of the aisle.

Next, came Regina and Henry. Travis and Elsa thought it would be nice for Henry to walk Regina down the aisle. Once, they reached the archway, she gave her son a hug and a kiss then he sat down next to David.

Travis and Emma came next. Emma was Travis' Best Woman. Since, Elsa wanted Anna to walk her down the aisle and be her Matron of Honor. Travis and Elsa thought it would be nice for the Swan twins to walk down the aisle together. Once they reached the end of the aisle, they took their spot to Regina's left hand side. They turned and looked at the house.

Then, the Bridal March started and everyone stood up. Travis watched as Elsa and Anna walked out of the house and down the aisle. He smiled when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, just like always. He was a bit surprised to see her with her hair down, but he liked it. Elsa and Anna reached the end of the aisle. Anna lifted Elsa's veil and gave her sister a hug. Then, she took he spot to her sisters left. Elsa turned and looked at Travis and smiled. He smiled back,

Then Regina began, "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Queen Elsa Winter of Arendelle and Prince Travis Swan of the Enchanted Forest. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect." Regina paused then asked, "Who gives this bride today?"

"I do," said Anna, "Along with our late mother and father."

Regina nodded and then looked at the group, "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was no answer so Regina continued, "At this time, before proceeding with the marriage ceremony, Elsa and Travis have written their own vows. Elsa would you like to go first?"

Elsa nodded, "Travis, when I was growing up… I locked myself away from everyone because I was afraid that I was going to hurt someone that I loved with my powers. Like most little girls, I dreamed of the day that I would find a man to love me, but I also dreaded it. Because, that would be one more person I would have to worry about hurting with my powers. But, my sister showed me that love was the only way to control my powers.

Then, my dreams to find a man to love me continued but now I had to find someone who not only loved me but loved my powers, too. I never thought I would find someone who would. You know, it is truly fate that we are here today. The only reason that Anna, Kristoff and I are here is because of Regina's curse. We were on our way to The Enchanted Forest because we were and are very close friends of your mother and father, so they invited us to be there when you and Emma were born. When the curse hit and we were swept way with everyone else and brought here to Storybrooke.

With my memories and powers taken from me, I was just like everyone else, but I still dreamed of finding a man to love me. Then, one day you walked in my ice cream shop and my life has never been the same since. We both loved each other since that kiss after our first date. Then, when Emma broke the curse and you found out about my powers, your love for me didn't change. Today I take you as my husband. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you."

Regina smiled and looked over to the groom, "Travis…"

Travis took a deep breath and said, "Elsa… I was never one who believed in love at first sight. I have had many girlfriends over the years. But, I've never felt with them the love I felt with you, the first time I saw you. My life had been pretty boring. After Emma and I were split up in the foster care system, I bounced from home to home, never really finding a place I could truly call home. Then, I was reunited with Emma and we both started to look for a place we could call home.

We thought we found it in Boston, a few years ago. But, then things changed when Henry went to come find Emma and he brought us to Storybrooke. We thought it was just going to be a quick trip. I came into your ice cream shop just to kill a little time while Emma went to go talk to Henry. Little did I know when I first walked in that my true love was just waiting in the back.

I will never forget the moment I first saw you. You were bringing in a container of Cookies and Cream ice cream from the back. You loaded it into the freezer and then I saw your face for the first time. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw and I never get tired of looking into them. I left the ice cream parlor that day thinking I would never see you again. But then, fate intervened in our lives. Emma had a feeling something was up and we decided to stay and I couldn't have been happier. You and I started to date a few weeks later and it's been magical ever since.

The worse day of my life was when Emma, Henry and I had to leave because of Pan's curse. Even though, Regina gave us new memories, knew there was something missing. When Hook found us and we took the memory potion, I knew what it was… It was you… One of the happiest days of my life was coming back to Storybrooke, coming here and finding you waiting for me. Neal once told Emma that 'Home is the place that when you leave, you just miss it.' That's the way I felt when I kissed you again for the first time in a year. That you were my home and that I was never going to leave you again. Today I take you as my wife. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you."

Then, Regina said, **"** Elsa and Travis please join hands." Elsa and Travis joined hands. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Regina looked at Elsa, "Elsa, do you take Travis to live together in the union of marriage? To take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Elsa.

Regina looked at Travis, "Travis, do you take Elsa to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Travis.

"May we have the rings please," asked Regina. Emma and Anna handed Regina the rings, "The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner." Regina handed Travis' ring to Elsa. Elsa took it and slid it onto Travis' finger and then Regina said, "Elsa, repeat after me… I, Elsa"

"I, Elsa…" she said.

"give you Travis…"

"this ring as a symbol of my love."

"this ring as a symbol of my love."

"As I place it on your finger,"

"As I place it on your finger,"

"I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you."

"I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you."

"I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days."

"I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days."

"I give you all that I am,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"and accept all that you are."

"and accept all that you are."

Regina handed Elsa's ring to Travis. Travis took it and slid it on Elsa's finger next to her engagement ring. Then, Regina said, "Travis, repeat after me… I, Travis."

"I, Travis…" he said.

"give you Elsa…"

"this ring as a symbol of my love."

"this ring as a symbol of my love."

"As I place it on your finger,"

"As I place it on your finger,"

"I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you."

"I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you."

"I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days."

"I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days."

"I give you all that I am,"

"I give you all that I am,"

"and accept all that you are."

"and accept all that you are."

Then Regina said, **"** Elsa and Travis, by the power vested in me by… well me," everyone laughed and then Regina said, "and the state of Maine, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife, sealed together today both in law and in love." Regina looked at Travis, "Travis, you make kiss the bride." Travis leaned forward and kissed his new wife. Everyone clapped and then When they were done they turned and looked at their family and friends, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Travis and Elsa Winter!"

Everyone stood and clapped as Elsa and Travis kissed again and then walked down the aisle together as husband and wife.

* * *

A little while later, the backyard was rearranged for the reception. The head table was in front of the archway. There was a portable dance floor in front of the head table with other tables around. Each table had white table cloth. With a vase in the center of white and ice blue roses with white and ice blue ribbons around the neck of each vase. Everyone was sitting and enjoying dinner when Emma stood up, "Hey everyone. Um, as the eldest of my family. I would like to welcome Elsa to our family as well as Anna and Kristoff. Travis and Elsa, I just want to wish you both all the happiness in the world. You two are made for each other and I know you will both be happy for the rest of your lives. Now, on this happy occasion I have a little surprise for you two. Dad and I have been talking it over and we thought that today would be a good day to announce that we have decided to give you both a promotion. As Sheriff of the Town of Storybrooke, Elsa and Travis, I officially promote you both to Undersheriff." Everyone clapped as Emma gave Travis and Elsa their new Undersheriff badges. They both accepted the badges and hugged Emma and David.

* * *

Once dinner was over, it was time for cake. Travis and Elsa stood by the lovely three tier marble cake with white frosting with ice blue edging. They cut they cake and got themselves each a piece. They both decided before hand to not smash the cake in each other's faces. Instead they fed each other a bite. Some people were disappointed but they both thought it was kind of silly to do that.

* * *

A little while later it was time for Travis and Elsa to have their first dance as husband and wife, "Ladies and Gentleman," said the DJ, "It's time for the happy couple's first dance. Let's welcome to the dance floor, Travis and Elsa Winter!"

Everyone clapped as Travis and Elsa walked onto the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the floor and then "All the Way" by Celine Dion and Frank Sinatra started to play. As they danced, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "How are you doing, Mrs. Winter?" asked Travis.

"Just fine, Mr. Winter," said Elsa. They danced around the floor and once the song was over they kissed, and everyone clapped.

"Now it's time for the mother/son dance," said the DJ.

Mary Margaret walked onto the floor. Elsa gave her new mother-in-law a hug and then walked away, then the music started to play and Mary Margaret and Travis started to dance, "I'm so happy for you, Travis," she said as they danced, "Elsa is a great woman."

"Thanks, Mom," said Travis.

Then she wiped away a tear from her eyes, "It's days like today that make me sad that your father and I had to send you and Emma away… We missed so much of your lives…"

"Hey… Don't think like that… Sure you missed out on a lot but if you didn't send us away who knows what would have happened to us… and I wouldn't have Elsa… Think of it this way, since you and Dad are so young, you'll get to enjoy your future grandchildren even more…"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that makes it all better…"

Travis laughed and gave his mother a hug.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else had gone home for the night. Travis and Elsa walked up stairs to their bedroom. Travis opened the door to the room and then he picked Elsa up and carried her across the threshold. Elsa kissed him as he did. Then, once they were on the other side he carefully set her down and then she said, "I will right back, Mr. Winter…"

Travis smiled, "I'll be right here, Mrs. Winter…" They kissed again and then she walked into the master bathroom. Travis then stripped down to his boxers and then he pulled back the sheets of the bed and climbed under them. A few moments later, Elsa walked out of the bathroom in an ice blue teddy. It was very low cut and just covered her bottom. She stood in the door way and said, "What do you think?"

Travis was blown away, he smiled, "You look amazing…"

Elsa smiled. She slowly walked across the room and then slid in bed next to her new husband. Once, she was in bed next to him, they started kissing. They kissed for several moments then Elsa said, "Travis… I'm nervous… This is my first time making love… I don't want to disappoint you…"

Travis smiled and gave her another kiss, "You could never disappoint me…"

"I just hope I'm as good as the other's you've been with…"

Travis shook his head, "Don't worry about them… I've never loved a woman as much as I love you… You are the only woman, I will be with for the rest of my life…" Travis and Elsa then started to kiss very passionately then Elsa reached over and turned the lights out.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I've worked hard on it and I really like it, but please let me know what you think. If you liked it, let me know. If you thought it sucked, I can take it I'm a big boy.


	64. Darkness on the Edge of Town

Darkness on the Edge of Town

Travis and Elsa took a few days off for a honeymoon of sorts. Since they couldn't leave Storybrooke they pretty much just stayed at home. Which was fine for the two of them. But, Travis promised Elsa that one day they would go on a proper honeymoon.

It was three weeks after Travis and Elsa's wedding and things in Storybrooke were seemingly normal. There was no evil force to worry about. So, most of the citizens just went about their normal lives. Travis and Elsa walked toward the library with their arms wrapped around each other. They saw Hook and Emma coming from the other direction. They smiled and waved at each other.

When they got to the library they found Belle unlocking the doors, "Hey," she said when she saw the two couples. Travis and Elsa kissed and Hook and Emma kissed. Then, Belle, Hook and Elsa went inside. The three of them were working on trying to figure out how to get the fairies out of the Sorcerer's Hat.

Belle and Elsa were looking over some books while Hook looked at board of possible clues. Then, out of frustration he flipped the board. Making the two women jump, "Well, I see you still have your temper," said Elsa.

"Six weeks and nothing," said Hook, "They're still trapped inside that bloody hat."

"Look, we just have to keep at it, okay?" said Belle, "But we will find a spell to release the fairies," Hook set the board back up and Belle said, "I mean, these translations are difficult, but I've reached out to some of the finest minds in the world, and one of them will get back to us. I know it."

"If we're reduced to those magic boxes, then I'd say hope is in short supply."

Elsa walked over to the computer and said, "We, uh... call it the Internet. And it can help us."

"And once we get the fairies out of the hat, they can help us release everyone else," said Belle, as she walked over to a cart full of books, "including that poor old man that you put in there."

"All because I left myself be tricked by that crocodile," said Hook, "How could I have been so weak?"

Belle pushed it toward the shelves, "Well... we both were. You know, Rumplestiltskin got the best of us. And you're right," Hook walked over to her and Belle said, "You... you should've been stronger, but you weren't. And... Well, neither was I. You know, I... I should've seen through him."

Elsa walked over to the two of them, "You shouldn't blame yourself, Belle. You were blinded by love."

"What was my excuse?" Hook asked her.

"Probably the same, just for someone else," said Elsa with a smile.

"Well, the Crocodile was right about one thing... love is a weapon, as dangerous and persuasive as magic."

"Yeah," said Belle, as she started putting books away, "Yeah. He had both of our hearts."

"Hey," said Hook, "As big a bastard as he was, he did love you."

Belle tried not to cry, "And, uh, now he's gone from our lives forever," She went back to putting books away, "Yeah, I..." she took a deep breath, "I just, I uh... I just hope he's found whatever it is he's looking for."

* * *

Around lunch time, Emma and Travis arrived at Regina's office. She was flipping through Henry's storybook. Emma set a container on the desk in front of Regina, "How do you feel about kale salad?" asked Emma.

"Like someone found someplace other than Granny's for takeout."

"I'm fine with her BLT's," said Travis, "and Emma's partial to her grilled cheese, but we know it gets to you."

Regina lightly laughed, "You two eat like children," Then she saw the bottles that Emma was holding, "Is that a root beer?"

"Two. I got you one," said Emma, "Thought you could use a break."

"A break from what? Dead end after dead end? This sorcerer… or author... whatever he wants to be called... doesn't want to be found."

"It's only been a few weeks," said Travis.

"Exactly, and I've conquered entire realms in less time," said Regina.

Emma tried to open one of the bottles, "Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist-offs."

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth? I'm a queen and a bit more refined.""

"Yeah, I got that," said Emma, as she opened and closed drawers.

"I think Mom had a bottle opener here during her brief tenure, somewhere," Travis walked over to a drawer.

Regina saw what he was doing and said as she stood up, "Wait! Don't..."

Travis opened the drawer and inside was the storybook page that Regina ripped up after watching Robin leave, "What's this?" asked Travis, as he took the page out of the drawer and showed it to Emma.

"Did you take it from the book?" asked Emma as the two of them walked over to Regina.

"It's not from the book," said Regina, "Robin found it... Before he left with his family. It appeared to him."

"If it's not from your story, then what is it?" asked Travis.

"Robin thought it was hope, a sign that..." she took a deep breath, "Things would work out for me. Turns out it was a cruel joke."

"Have you heard from him?" asked Emma, as she handed Regina the page.

"No," said Regina, as she tried not to cry.

Just then Hook, Elsa and Belle came rushing in, "There may be a way to get the fairies out," said Hook.

"Yeah, we found an incantation," said Elsa, "It's part of a spell in an ancient tongue that Belle nor I've never seen before."

"Which made translation a challenge," said Hook.

"But I did it," said Belle, "I found a professor of linguistics from Oxford, and he just e-mailed me with the translation. It's an ancient ceremony, but, uh, one that'll bring them back."

"We just need you to enact it," said Elsa, as she handed Regina the translation.

"Ceremony, huh?" said Travis, as he handed her a bottle of root beer, "Well, Madame Mayor, ready to pronounce today 'Free the Fairies Day'?"

They all went out to the forest with Mary Margaret. Regina set the Sorcerer's Hat Box on a large flat stone. "Here," said Belle, as she handed Regina the Dark One's dagger.

Regina took it and Emma asked her, "You got it?"

"I got it," said Regina.

They all stepped back as Regina waved the dagger over the hat box several times, touched the dagger to the box, touched the tip of the dagger to the center of the box and stepped back. Noting happened for a moment then a gold light came from the box and the wind picked up. The light was so bright that none of them could look at it. Soon, the light died down they looked back at the hat box and Mother Superior and the rest of the fairies were there, looking very confused.

They went over to help up the nuns, Emma went over to Mother Superior and helped her, "Thank you," said Mother Superior.

"You all right?" asked Emma.

"No. I'll live," Mother Superior took a deep breath, "But being in there with... Thank you."

"Actually, you should thank the mayor."

"Welcome back," said Regina, a little uneasily.

"Thank you," said Mother Superior. Then, she went to check on the rest of her fairies.

Regina was a little uneasy as she walked away with the dagger. As the nuns huddled together, no one noticed the dark magic that started to come pouring out of the hat box and flew away.

* * *

A little while later, there was a welcome home party for the fairies at Granny's. Mother Superior was sitting in a booth by herself. Regina and Henry walked toward her. Regina was holding one of the empty books they found in abandoned mansion. Regina was a little nervous, "Go on, Mom. Ask," said Henry.

Regina stepped up to where Mother Superior was sitting, she cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me. May I ask you something?"

"What can I do for you?" asked Mother Superior.

Henry sat down next to Mother Superior. Then, Regina asked, "Do you know what this is?" Emma and Travis walked over to them

Mother Superior opened the book, "Where did you get this?

"The Sorcerer's Mansion," said Travis, "Henry found dozens of these blank books there."

"The Sorcerer is here?"

"Well, his house is, but we haven't found him yet," said Henry.

"You're looking for him?" asked Mother Superior.

"Well, I was hoping he could... Write me a happy ending," said Regina. Mother Superior was a surprised with that. Then, Regina continued, "But that book seems to have great power."

"Oh, it does."

"So I thought if he rewrote it..." Regina laughed lightly, "I know it sounds crazy."

"It's not crazy at all," said Mother Superior, "But you're looking for the wrong person. Although the sorcerer is a very powerful wizard, you should be looking for the author."

"Aren't they the same person?" asked Emma.

"Why would the sorcerer have the author's books?" asked Regina.

"That is a quite perplexing question," said Mother Superior, "And I'm afraid I do not know. But I do know that they are two very different people."

Regina sat down across from Mother Superior, "So... You know who the author is."

"No," whispered Mother Superior. Then in a normal tone she said, "But I do know he exists. I mean, if he is a 'he.' I've never actually seen him. In fact, no one has. Not for many years."

Regina sighed and looked up at Emma and Travis, "So this is where hope has gotten me?"

"We'll find him, Regina. It's not like he just vanished," said Travis.

"Blue, do you have any idea why he might've disappeared?" asked Emma.

"Sadly, no," said Mother Superior, "But there are whispers that he left hidden clues in some of his works."

"You mean, works like Henry's book?" asked Travis.

Just then the building started to shake and there was a loud shriek. The shaking stopped and then Emma said, "What the hell was that?"

"I suppose we should go out and see what's killing property values this time," said Regina.

Regina, Travis, Emma, Elsa, Belle, Hook and Mary Margaret went outside and looked down the street and on top of the Library Clock Tower was a huge black creature with red eyes and huge bat like wings. People were running around screaming as the creature growled and roared as it sat on top of the Clock Tower. Then he flew up and dove at them they all ran for cover and watched as he few up in the sky. Before it came for another shot at them they got up and ran around the corner, "Did that thing come out of the hat?!" asked Regina. "I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies."

"Well, maybe it is some kind of fairy," said Mary Margaret.

"Why don't we just put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later?" asked Travis.

"Because we can't," said Belle, "Once something's freed, it can never be retrapped."

"Great. So our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?" asked Emma.

"Surely the Savoir, The Evil Queen and the Ice Queen can defeat a simple hell beast," said Hook.

"Can we drop the 'e' word already?" asked Regina.

Regina nodded at Emma and Elsa. They both nodded back and they headed out to the street. Regina stood in the middle while Elsa stood on her left and Emma on her right. The creature hovered in the air a moment and then dove at them. They nodded to each other and the three of them each sent a blast of magic toward it. The creature roared as the magic hit it. Then he flew off. "Well, that was easy," said Emma.

"Don't get excited," said Regina, "We only stunned it." The rest of them walked over.

"And a blast like that should've destroyed it," said Elsa.

"I was just getting used to things being relaxing around here," said Travis,

Emma looked at Belle, "Belle... "

"I'll see if I can find anything about this thing in the library," she said.

"Thanks. And, Mary Margaret…"

"I'll get everyone to safety. I'm on that," she said.

"Wow. You guys really have this down,".

"Well, this isn't our first monster bash," said Hook, then he and went to help Belle and Travis went with Mary Margaret.

"Well, now that that's settled," said Regina, "What say the three of us figure out a way to clip this bat's wings before it comes back?"

* * *

The three of them went back to Regina's office to plan when Regina's cell phone started to ring. She answered it and Elsa asked, "Regina, who is it?"

"The sea bitch," said Regina.

"I've missed you, too," said Ursula on the other end of the phone, "How are you?"

"Mostly wondering how a plate of undercooked calamari ended up with the Dark One's cell phone."

"I stole it from him."

"Regina," said Emma.

Regina put the phone on speaker and set it down on the coffee table as the three of them sat down, "And where is he now?" asked Regina.

"If we're lucky, probably passed out at the dive bar where Cruella and I left him," said Ursula.

"Cruella?"

"Yes, we're back together. Rumple found us in New York, said he needed some old friends. Told us a tearful tale about how he was living in a quaint town until he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains could find redemption. Regina, Rumplestiltskin told us how you've changed, and we've changed, too," Regina rolled her eyes and Ursula continued, "We've learned our lessons, and we'd like a chance to prove it to you. Please. Let us in."

There was a long pause then Regina said, "Sorry, dear, but... We have enough problems without inviting two..."

Just then, they heard the sound of the creature roaring outside "Is one of those problems a hell-bat with beady eyes and devil horns?" asked Ursula.

"How did you know that?" asked Regina.

"Because that's the exact same sound it made before it tried to kill me."

"Oh. So you've faced this creature before?"

"Yes, and I can tell you exactly what it wants."

"How convenient."

Emma covered the phone and whispered, "They've been living in a land without magic. How could they do it? It's the hat."

"I know," whispered Regina. Emma uncovered the phone, and Regina said in a normal town, "Fine. Tell us what it wants."

"And then you'll let us in?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Well, then I guess you're on your own."

Elsa covered the phone "Wait. Aunt Ingrid's scroll let her into Storybrooke once. Maybe it'll work for them."

Elsa uncovered the phone then Regina said, "All right, squid. If your information pans out, we'll consider letting you in. Those are my terms."

There was a pause then Ursula said, "You've got a deal."

* * *

Emma looked out the window at the creature as it flew around, "Regina, I'm not sure it's after you," said Emma.

Regina scoffed, "Of course it's after me," said Regina as she closed the curtains, "Ursula said it devours the heart with the darkest potential. And now that Gold's gone, well, who else could that be? I mean, is there a dwarf named Evil-y? It's me."

"We're not gonna just sacrifice you," said Elsa.

"I'm not sure we have much of a choice."

Just then Emma had thought, "That thing's magical, right?" she asked.

"I would say 'magical' is a pretty good guess," said Regina.

"So if it's magic, what happens if it leaves town for a world with no magic?"

"No magic, no beast," said Elsa.

"So all we have to do is lead it over the town line."

"But, the Chernabog withstood all three of our powers combined," said Regina, "Even if I poof myself to the town line, the second I'm out in the open, it'll crush me like a bug."

"Not if you've got some help," said Emma, "Trust me."

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Travis were at the loft when Emma called Mary Margaret and let her know what was going on, "What?" said Mary Margaret, "Okay. Be careful." Mary Margaret hung up her cellphone, "They found a way to stop the beast."

"Great. Why aren't you smiling?" asked David.

"Because Cruella and Ursula are here."

"Wait," said Travis, "Cruella and Ursula? You mean Cruella de Ville and Ursula the Sea Witch? They are real too?"

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina raced toward the town line in Emma's Bug, with the Chernabog, following them. "What made you choose yellow?" asked Emma.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Your Bug... yellow? Bold choice."

"I like yellow. I stole it. Is this really the time to question my taste?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying not to think about being some demon's lunch."

"You're not going to be."

"I'm glad you're confident." The Chernabog landed on the roof of the Bug and pounded on the roof, "What, is this thing made of tin?" asked Regina.

"Hang on. We're almost there," said Emma, as she swerved to try and shake the Chernabog off the roof.

The Chernabog then looked inside the Bug then a few moments later a giant hand punched through the windshield.

"It's too late," said Regina, "I'm not gonna let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels," Emma continued to swerve, "Thanks for trying, Miss Swan," said Regina.

"What?!" said Emma. Then, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, "Regina!" The Chernabog reached in the hole in the windshield and tried to grab Emma.

Emma was getting close to the town line. She saw Regina standing on the Storybrooke side. On the other side of the line was an old car with two women standing next to it. "Hey!" shouted Regina.

The Chernabog looked up and saw Regina and it roared. Emma stepped on the gas and then she slammed on the brakes. The Chernabog was forced off the roof and Regina ducked as it flew over her head toward the town line. The instant it touched the magical border it was transformed to black smoke and disappeared.

Emma took a deep breath happy that her guess worked. She got out of the Bug with Ingrid's scroll. Then she joined Regina near the town line. Emma was about to throw the scroll over the line when David and Mary Margaret arrived in David's truck and Travis and Elsa pulled up in the patrol car. Mary Margaret got out of the truck and shouted, "Emma!"

"Are you all right?" asked David.

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes," said Emma, as she answered her father.

"So Cruella and Ursula were telling the truth," said Elsa, as she and Travis came up to them.

"It would appear so," said Regina.

Emma started to give Regina the scroll then Mary Margaret said, "No, wait. Emma, I... I think this is a bad idea. Look, they may have told the truth this time. That doesn't mean they can be trusted."

Travis was surprised with what his mother was saying, "But, Mom, you always believe the best in everyone."

"I'm also a realist."

"She's right," said David, "Things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke."

"You, too?" asked Emma.

"Look, we don't know anything about these two," said Mary Margaret, "They could be looking for redemption, but they also could be as evil as Mr. Gold or Zelena or worse."

"That could be, but they just helped us, and we made a deal," said Emma.

"Doesn't matter. It's a bad idea. They're villains."

"You're right," said Regina, "They are. They're horrible... But not as horrible as I was once. And if I deserve a second chance, so do they. How can I sit here, looking for my happiness, and deny two others a chance at theirs?"

"I'm with Regina. We let them in."

"Me too," said Travis, "They want a second we should give it to them."

Elsa nodded agreement, "We made a deal… We can't go back on it."

Emma handed Regina the scroll. Then, she tossed it over the line. Cruella and Ursula were surprised when they saw a scroll seemingly appear out of nowhere. Cruella walked up to the scroll and picked it up. She looked down the road and saw no one there. Then she walked back up to the car and she and Ursula got in.

Cruella held up the scroll, untied it and unrolled it. She brought it down and saw, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Travis and Elsa standing on the other side of the town line. Cruella started the car and it slowly crossed the line once it was on the other side, Regina said, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you, Regina," said Cruella, "You won't regret it."

"I better not."

"Hmm," then Cruella drove away, waving as she did.

* * *

Later that night, David and Mary Margaret were in David's truck in the forest. They saw another car further up the road. David stopped and he and Mary Margaret got out. It was raining, so they both got their umbrellas and started walking to the front of the truck. Then, the car in front of them turn its headlights on. Then, they saw two figures holding umbrellas in front of the car. Mary Margaret and David walked toward the car. The people David and Mary Margaret were meeting with were Cruella and Ursula. "Well, well, well. Look who's here," said Cruella, "It's been a long time."

"We gotta talk," said David.

"Oh, so the prince wants a chat? Okay, handsome. Talk."

"This is our town," said Mary Margaret, "Now, if you've really turned over a new leaf, you're welcome to stay."

"My, aren't we generous?" said Ursula.

"On one condition. No one must ever know what happened between us in the Enchanted Forest. And if you say one single word to anyone, especially Travis or Emma, well, you won't have to worry about the Evil Queen. I'll rip out your hearts myself."

AN: Thanks to everyone for the nice things you all said about "The Royal Wedding" I'm glad you all enjoyed it. There might be some more original chapters in the future, we'll see what happens. As much, as I looked forward to writing the Frozen Arc. I think I'm starting to look forward to writing the first half of Season 5. I've got some twists and turns coming that might make you hate me. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	65. Unforgiven

Unforgiven

It was 2:38 in the morning, Mary Margaret was sound asleep in her bed. She woke up a little, rolled over and reached out for her husband. When she found him not there, she called out for him, "David?" When there was no answer she sat up in bed, "David?" She started to get up and as she did she heard her youngest child crying, "Neal?" she softly said as she walked over to his crib. She found him awake. She picked him up and said, "Hi, buddy. I gotcha."

As she comforted him, Maleficent appeared behind her, "What a lovely child," she said.

Mary Margaret turned to face her, "Stay the hell away from my son."

"We're not the ones you should fear," said Cruella, Mary Margaret turned and saw her standing on her left side.

"Something far worse than us looms over his head," said Ursula, Mary Margaret turned to the right and saw her walking over.

"The truth of what you did to me," said Maleficent. Then, Neal disappeared from Mary Margaret's arms and appeared in Maleficent's.

"Please don't hurt my family," pleaded Mary Margaret.

"When I'm finished, you won't have a family left to hurt."

It was 2:38 in the morning, when Mary Margaret's eyes popped open. She reached over for husband and found he wasn't there, "David?" she whispered. Then she got up to check on Neal. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was safe and sound. Then, she called out for her husband, "David?"

"Hey. I'm right here," he answered, she turned and saw him sitting on the stairs.

She walked over to him and said, "Well, you haven't slept a wink, have you?"

"No, it's hard with Ursula and Cruella just down the street."

"Tell me about it. I just had the worst nightmare. You were gone. I went to check on Neal and those two surrounding him... Only... Maleficent was there, too."

David sighed, "Of course she was." David finished his drink and then went to get him another.

He walked over to the table and Mary Margaret followed him. They sat down and she said, "David, she said she would make us pay for what she did."

"Well, it's a good thing she's no longer around."

"The other two are. And they know. This can't be a coincidence."

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. All that does is that we kick them the hell out of this town before anyone else learns what we did. Especially Travis."

* * *

That afternoon, David and Mary Margaret were waiting for their adult children to join them for lunch. They sat at a table and drinking coffee and watching as Cruella and Ursulla sat at the counter.

The two woman watched as Granny cut lemons, "Uh, darling, how much longer for those drinks?" asked Cruella.

There was no answer as Granny walked away. Just then Will Scarlet walked in and said, "Hello, mum. Usual, please."

Granny quickly got him a couple of coffees to go, "Ah. You betcha."

"Cheers," said Will, as he took the coffees and left.

The two villains couldn't believe it, "You know, if that old bag still wolfed out, I'd turn her into a coat for my collection," said Cruella.

Just then Regina and Henry walked in. Ursula saw them and she said, "Regina! We could use a heart rip over here. Granny needs a little encouragement in taking our order."

"Yes, a very effective tactic," said Cruella, "Didn't you once rip out the heart of every villager in the north woods?"

"Or was it the south?"

Regina looked at Henry, "Uh, why don't you head to my office, get started on the book?"

"Sure," he said, "Make sure to get chocolate frosted doughnuts, not chocolate doughnuts, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, then Henry left. Regina looked at the two women at the counter and said, "Let me be clear, ladies. If you bring up my former sins around my son again, you'll find yourselves across that town line faster than you can say 'costume jewelry.'

"These are blood diamonds, I'll have you know," said Cruella.

"Come on, let's take our business elsewhere," said Ursula, as she stood up.

Once they were both gone, David and Mary Margaret walked up to Regina, "So what's the plan here?" asked David.

"To deal with our... Latest crisis," said Mary Margaret.

"Those two might be tactless morons, but... They couldn't magic their way out of a paper bag," said Regina, "I wouldn't worry. And they're here to seek redemption."

"You don't actually believe that?"

"If I didn't think it was a distinct possibility, I wouldn't have let them in town in the first place."

"Now that they're here, we have to be certain, which means keeping eyes on them 24/7," said David.

"Which sounds like a job for the Sheriff's Department," said Regina, "I have bigger things to worry about."

Outside Granny's Cruella and Ursula were walking down the steps. Just as, Emma, Hook, Travis and Elsa were walking up.

Cruella and Ursula walked past them, "Hook." said Ursula as they walked past.

"You know her?" asked Emma.

"Aye, luv. I encountered many a vile creature on my voyages," said Hook.

Just then David came out of Granny's, "Travis," he said as he walked up to them, "I'm glad you're here. We have to go."

"What? Now? We just came to meet you for lunch," said Travis, "I've been dying for a BLT all day."

"It'll have to wait," said David, "You're all aware we have two new friends in town. They're up to something. If we hurry, we can pick up the trail."

"Looks like duty calls," said Travis. He gave Elsa a kiss.

"Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry," said Travis," I always am." Then he and David started after the two villains.

* * *

Travis and David sat in the patrol car and watched Cruella's car as it sat in front of Gold's Shop, "I get that you're not a fan of Ursula and Cruella, but am I missing something?" said Travis, "Did you know them back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Your mother and I had some run-ins with them," said David, "They weren't pretty."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I just feel like you're leaving stuff out. Are you?"

Just then, David saw them walking out of Gold's shop, "Wait. Here they come." They watched them get into Cruella's car and drive away. David started after them, "Call Belle. I wanna know exactly what happened in that shop."

David and Travis followed Cruella and Ursula through a road in the forest. Travis got off the phone with Belle and told his father, "Belle said she checked the back. She's pretty sure there's a wooden box missing."

"What was inside it?" asked David.

"She doesn't know."

"Well, let's find out," said David, as he flipped the switch and turned on the siren on the patrol car.

Cruella groaned as she pulled over. David got out of the patrol car and walked up to Cruella's. She lowered the driver's side window and asked, "Is there a problem, sheriff chiseled chin?"

David smiled at her, "Step out of the vehicle, please."

The two women got out of the car while David searched the car. Travis stood with the two villains while his father searched the car. As he searched the car at first all he found was a bunch of parking tickets. But, under one of the seats was a box and inside was a jeweled bauble, "Anything?" asked Travis.

"Car's clean," said David.

"That's weird," said Travis, "You think Belle just misplaced that box?"

"Who knows?" said David, as he walked over, "But we can't arrest them for speculation."

"Looks like you guys are off the hook," said Travis, "Sorry."

"It would be nice if at least one of the Charmings lived up to their family name," said Ursula, as the two woman walked back to the car.

Travis looked at his father, "Maybe we should go back to the Sheriff's Station, check out any security footage of Gold's, make sure they didn't take anything."

"Go get Emma and Elsa and do that. I wanna check on your mother," he handed David the keys to the patrol car, "Mind dropping me at the loft on the way back?"

"Dad..." just then the villains drove away, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Travis, of course," said David, with a little laugh, "Let's go."

Travis walked to the car. He didn't see his dad look down at the bauble in his hand.

* * *

At the loft, David showed Mary Margaret, the bauble, "You found that in Cruella's car?" asked Mary Margaret David, that belonged to Maleficent, you know how much that meant to her."

"I do," said David, "And I can only think of one reason why those two witches would wanna steal a totem of hers... A spell. A spell to resurrect her."

"Is that even possible?"

"You know, it doesn't matter what their dark magic can or can't do. Now that we have this, it's not even an option."

"But what if they discover it's missing? Won't they just find something else?"

"Then we take the one thing that Cruella and Ursula can't do without... Maleficent's remains."

"Under the library."

"That's right. We find them, we dump them in the harbor, then she's gone forever. And once Ursula and Cruella realize that, maybe they'll leave town, too."

"And hopefully they'll take our secret with them."

* * *

Travis called Emma and Elsa told them what happened with Cruella and Ursula and asked them to meet him at the Sheriff's Station. Travis was at his desk waiting for the ATM security camera footage from outside Gold's shop to download, when Emma and Elsa walked in. Elsa was carrying a takeout bag from Granny's, "BLT. Just the way you like it," said Elsa, as she handed him the bag.

"Fries?" he asked.

"Potato chips."

Travis smiled, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Elsa smiled and the newlyweds kissed, "Anything yet?" asked Emma.

"No," said Travis, as he took his sandwich out of the bag, "The footage is still downloading…" He took a bit and then said, "Emms… Dad was acting really weird today… He told me that him and Mom had some run ins with Cruella and Ursula back in the Enchanted Forest and that was it… But, I could sense there was something more… I think something happened between them that he's not talking about."

"Well, it must not have been too important," said Elsa as she took a chip from Travis' lunch, "Your parents wouldn't keep anything like that from you guys…"

"Yeah…" said Travis, "You're right… So, did Hook tell you how he knew Ursula?"

"Not really," said Emma, "He said that she was just one of the many sea monsters who crossed his path in my pirating days. I think he might be holding back too…"

"Well," said Travis, "I'm sure whatever it was, it's over with. Hook loves you…"

"Yeah," said Emma, "I know…"

Just then the computer beeped that the footage was done. Then, the three of them gathered around the computer to look at the footage.

After watching the footage, they uploaded the footage to Emma's phone and went to go find David. They found him and Mary Margaret loading some stuff into the back of his truck, "Hey! Where you guys headed?" asked Travis.

"Emma. Travis. Elsa," said Mary Margaret.

"What are you doing here?" asked David.

"We found something on those women," said Emma, "Look."

Emma took out her phone and showed David the footage. Ursula was carrying the box as they got in Cruella's car.

"Looks like Belle was right," said Travis, "That must be the box that's missing."

"It's enough to bring them into the station, at least," said Elsa.

"Hold on, let's not jump the gun," said David, "We don't even know what that is."

"Wait. What?" said Travis, "Two hours ago, you guys were so amped up about these two, you didn't even let me eat lunch, and now you're g..."

"Going for a hike," said Mary Margaret as she pointed to the back of the truck, "We got Ashley to babysit Neal."

"So... Now the crisis doesn't matter," said Emma, "What the hell is going on today?"

"Emma, your mother and I realized that we needed to take a step back from our crusade," said David, "The truth is, we've been going about this all wrong."

"When we knew those women back in the Enchanted Forest, they were villains," said Mary Margaret, "And ever since they set foot in this town, that is exactly how we've treated them."

"Yeah, we chose to see the worst in them. But, if they're gonna have a shot at redeeming themselves, we have to choose to see the best."

"You guys are seriously going for a hike?" asked Travis.

"I know it might be hard to believe that we've backed off Ursula and Cruella, but your mother and I think it's the right thing to do."

Emma looked at her parents and said, "Well... If you need us, we will... be at the station." Then the three of them walked off.

Once their children and their daughter-in-law were out of earshot, Mary Margaret asked, "David, is this really the right thing to do?"

"It's the only way to make sure Travis and Emma don't find out the truth."

* * *

At Regina's office, Regina and Henry asked Marco and Pinocchio to come in and look at the book to see if Pinocchio remembered anything about when he was August, to get a clue about the author. Pinocchio was looking at the book and Regina asked, "Is anything coming back to you, Pinocchio?" he shook his head, "Maybe if you look at the pages again."

Just then Emma, Travis and Elsa walked in, "Where the hell have you three been?"

"On witch watch," said Emma.

"We were on our way back to the station when I got your call," said Travis.

"How's it going here?" asked Elsa.

"It's not," said Regina, "He can't remember anything." Regina looked at Emma and Travis, "but since you two and August spent so much time together, I thought seeing you two would... jog his memory."

"Yeah," said Travis, "I guess we could give it a shot."

The two of them walked over to Pinocchio and Emma said, "Hey. Come here." They walked him over to the couch and they sat down, "You remember us, right?"

"You're Emma, the sheriff," said Pinocchio. Then he looked over at Travis, "You're Travis, her brother and the undersheriff."

"But you know that back when you were... O-older...We were friends," said Travis, "You were a really smart grown-up. So smart you knew how to take that entire book apart and add a story to it. And then you put it all back together. Do you remember doing that? Or anything else about the book?"

Pinocchio looked at his father and Regina and said, "I know everybody wants me to remember, but... I just don't."

"You went to Phuket," said Regina, getting frustrated, "You rode a motorcycle. You wore leather and didn't shave!"

"Regina," said Elsa.

"No, he's not trying hard enough. All you need to do is concentrate and think! Or is that head of yours still made out of wood?"

"Whoa, stop!" said Marco.

"Mom," said Henry.

Marco walked over to his son, "I won't have you speak that way to my boy."

"Maybe what your boy needs is some motivation."

"Okay, Regina, that's enough," said Emma, "Let's go down to the vending machine and get a snack. Henry, come on." Emma left with Travis, Elsa, Henry and Pinocchio.

When they were gone Marco looked at Regina, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this, uh, quest of yours is ill-fated? After ruining everyone else's happy ending, what makes you think you deserve one of your own?"

"Oh, I can ask you the same question, toy maker, considering you lied about the wardrobe so you could send Pinocchio to this world," said Regina.

"I wouldn't have needed to if it wasn't for your curse! I had to save him! You stay away from my boy." Then Marco left.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were down in the mines taking the back way to the cavern where Emma killed Maleficent, "Should we really do this?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, stealing the remnants of a dead sorceress wasn't exactly high on my bucket list either," said David.

"No, the lying part. Ursula and Cruella haven't been in town for two days, and we've already lied to Travis and Emma more times than I can even count. When does it stop?"

"It stops when we get rid of Maleficent's ashes and those witches are gone."

A short time later, they reached the cavern and in the middle was pile of ashes, "There it is," said David, "Maleficent's ashes."

They rushed over to them and David got ready to start scooping them up, "We did it," said Mary Margaret, "We stopped them."

"Not exactly," said Ursula, then she knocked out David and Mary Margaret with one of her tentacles.

* * *

Marco was in his garage sanding a chair. He stopped when he sensed someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Regina standing there, "Oh, I thought I made it clear. I don't want you near my boy."

"I didn't come here to talk to Pinocchio," said Regina, "I...I came to speak to you."

"If you want information about the book, August never told me nothing."

"Will you shut up and just let me finish? I'm trying to apologize."

"Well, go on. You're off to an interesting start," said Marco as he started sanding again

"Look, if someone talked to Henry the way I spoke to your boy... I would've done a lot worse than yell at them," said Regina. Marco stopped sanding and Regina continued, "I know I was out of line." It's just, every time I seem to make progress towards my happy ending, I hit another dead end. But I know I'll never find it if I revert to my old ways. So... I'm sorry." Then, Regina turned and started to walk away.

Marco could tell that Regina was being sincere, "Wait," he said. Regina stopped and turned back around. He walked over to a drop cloth that was covering something. He pulled the cover back and under it was August's motorcycle, "After the Blue Fairy turned August back into a boy, I kept everything he brought to town, just in case he remembered the man he used to be." Marco took the saddle bag off the bike, "Perhaps, uh, something in here will help you find what you are looking for." Regina took the bag and Marco said, "If my boy can't help you with this, perhaps yours can." Regina smiled then Marco said, "Good luck." Regina then turned and left. Truly touched that Marco would help her.

* * *

In the cavern, Cruella took a pocket knife and slashed across the palm of Mary Margaret's hand, "Ah!" she called out in pain. Cruella then did the same thing to David's hand then he groaned out in pain. Cruella then pointed the knife down at the pile of ashes and a single drop of blood touched the pile and it sizzled. "What the hell did you do?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The dark magic we're using to raise Maleficent doesn't require some silly little trinket from Gold's shop," said Cruella, "No, that was just a ruse to get you down here. We need something with a little more kick."

"The blood from the people who wronged her most," said Ursula.

"We're too late," said Mary Margaret.

Then, the pile of ashes exploded into a tornado of ashes, smoke and magic. Then, over their heads Maleficent returned to her dragon form. Then, she dove to the ground in a swirl of black smoke Maleficent returned to her human form. She took a deep breath and said, "It's good to be back." She saw who was across from her and she smiled, "Snow White and Prince Charming."

David and Mary Margaret walked up to her, "Maleficent," said Mary Margaret, "Whatever it is you think we did, you don't know the whole story."

"I know enough," said Maleficent as she circled around the two heroes.

"Patience, Mal. We have a plan," said Cruella.

"You wanna hurt someone?" said Mary Margaret, "Well, hurt me. Leave David alone."

"Hurt you? No. That would be far too easy," said Maleficent, as she stopped in front of them.

"You're going to tell everyone what we did first."

"I don't care about your secret. You can keep it as long as you like. I only care about one thing... your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain you caused."

Ursula looked at Cruella and said, "I forgot how much I missed her."

"It's going to be entertaining," said Cruella.

"I'm gonna revel in every torturous moment," said Maleficent, "And you? You're gonna watch your world crumble." Then, Maleficent turned and walked away with the other two Queens of Darkness, "See you soon, dears."

When they left Mary Margaret said, "This is all our fault. If hadn't been so determined to keep our secret... If we'd just asked for help..."

"You're right," said David, "We can't keep lying. We have to tell Travis and Emma everything."

* * *

That night, Emma was alone in the Sheriff's station. Travis and Elsa went to go get some dinner. Then, Hook walked in, "Well, Swan, why did you summon me?"

Emma put down the file she was looking at, "Because I know there's something about your past with Ursula you're not telling me. And that's okay. What's not okay is you lying to me about it."

"Aye, luv, you're right," said Hook, "I haven't been entirely forthright with you," Hook walked closer to her, "Truth is, I remember my history with Ursula. It was ugly."

"Did you break her heart?" asked Emma.

"Worse."

"Look... Whatever you did, you're not that person anymore. It's not gonna change anything between us."

"That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me, Swan."

"I know, and there's a reason for it," Emma took Hook's hand and led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"What's that?"

"My parents," said Emma. Mary Margaret and David were just about to walk in when Mary Margaret stopped David. Emma continued, "I had this moment today where I doubted them. They said they were going for a hike, and I actually thought they were lying to me."

"Were they?" asked Hook.

"No. Of course not."

"My parents would never lie to me. But the fact that I could think that they would, it reminded me that I have this tendency to... Expect the worst of people. In my childhood... People were always letting me down, and I..."

Hook interrupted her, "Hey. I don't intend to let you down."

"I know," said Emma, "And I know whatever happened with that sea witch... You can tell me on your own time. Because no matter what, I gonna do what... My parents always do. I'm gonna choose to see the best in you."

"And I with you."

Emma and Hook were about to kiss when Travis and Elsa came back to the Sheriff's Station and saw his parents standing by the corner but not going to the office, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing?"

"Oh… Well," said Mary Margaret, as she and David moved into the office with Travis and Elsa, "Emma and Hook were talking and we just... didn't want to interrupt."

"So you awkwardly stood there and watched?" asked Emma as she stood up, "Next time, interrupt." She laughed a little.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," said David, "It turns Cruella and Ursula were up to something."

"They resurrected Maleficent," said Mary Margaret.

"The dragon that Emma slayed under the clock tower?" asked Travis.

"Dragon?" asked Hook, "I thought she was some sort of mummified beast."

"Well, whatever she was, she's back to her old self now," said David.

"And as long as she's in town, no one is safe," said Mary Margaret.

"I don't get it," said Elsa, "Why are these witches waging war against us?"

There was a long pause then Mary Margaret said, "Because they're villains, and we're heroes."

* * *

That night, Mary Margaret met Regina alone in the park, Mary Margaret got out of her car and walked over to Regina who was holding an umbrella, "What's with all the cloak-and-dagger?" asked Regina.

"Maleficent's back," said Mary Margaret.

Regina took a deep breath, "I should've known fish sticks and pound puppy were here for more than a second chance."

"They wanna destroy our happy endings. All of them."

"How do they hope to do that?"

"That's where you come in."

"We need to find out what they're planning. We need to get someone close to them, someone they believe to be a villain. We want you to go undercover with them and help us stop their plans."

"And you think they're just going to welcome me into their coven with open arms?"

"Regina, you used to be one of them."

"They think I'm a hero now. They'll never believe I want in."

"So find a way to make them believe."

"What makes you so sure they're dead set on destroying us?"

"Because of something David and I did a long time ago."

"Regina, you once asked me to... Regina, you once asked me... To keep a secret. And I couldn't. But I'm gonna ask you to keep one for me."

"One Travis and Emma can never learn."

"What is it?"

"Emma was born with the potential for great darkness."

"She's the savior. A hero. Her magic's as light as it gets."

"Because David and I went to extraordinary lengths to make sure it was."

"If you ensured her goodness, why can't you tell her?"

"The same reason you don't want Henry to hear about all the terrible things you did in your past," said Mary Margaret, "You wanna protect him... So he doesn't lose faith in the person you've become... The person he always believed you could be. That's why Emma can never find out what I'm about to tell you. She's finally starting to open up her heart. And if she learns the truth, if we let her down, she'll lose faith in us, and it could send her tumbling down a dark path. And if Travis finds out… Well… I don't know what he would do… but it could send him down the dark path too... Because when you betray the people you love... When you make them see the worst parts of you... What you've done changes everything. There's no going back. You've shattered the bonds you worked so hard to forge. And the stronger those bonds once were... The more difficult they are to put back together... If they can be repaired at all."

"I don't understand," said Regina, "What exactly did you do to Maleficent?"

"Because of us... Maleficent lost her child and Travis lost his magic…"

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	66. Enter the Dragon

Enter the Dragon

Regina walked in to Granny's and saw the Queens of Darkness sitting in a booth. Maleficent had traded her Dark Fairy outfit for a stylish gray suit that looked like it came from the 1940s. "So, the rumors are true. You're back from the ashes," said Regina.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" asked Maleficent.

"Making it easier for you. If you want to try to kill me, I'm right here."

Maleficent teleported herself in front of Regina, "So that's why you think I'm back... To kill you."

"I trapped you underground for 30 years, and you're not big on forgiveness."

"That's true. But what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for."

"Careful, darling. She's thick as thieves with those heroes," said Cruella.

"Not by choice," said Regina, "You know how much I wanted my revenge. But in this town, I had to play nice to survive. Alone... Watching them enjoy, the happiness I was denied. If you're planning on destroying some of that happiness, I want in."

"You can't expect us to believe that," said Ursula.

"Of course she doesn't. That's why she's here. She wants us to see she's still one of us," said Maleficent.

"I am," said Regina.

"Then let's find out," Maleficent picked up a shot off a nearby table, "Are you still a bad girl, Regina?"

Regina drank down the shot then crushed the glass in her hand, "The worst."

* * *

David and Mary Margaret lead Emma, Travis and Elsa into the loft, "I'm sorry," said Elsa, "Regina's doing what?"

"She's going undercover," said David.

"With someone who could turn into a dragon?" asked Travis, "Are you out of your minds? Why didn't you call us?"

"There wasn't time. She told us the plan. That was it."

"You should've at least told me," said Emma.

"Why? You really think you could've stopped her?" asked Mary Margaret

"I could've helped. I was a bail-bonds person. Pretending to be someone else was part of my job."

"I know that, but I really think Regina can take care of herself."

"I hope you're right."

"When is she supposed to check in?" asked Travis. Mary Margaret and David didn't answer, "Mom? Dad? When is she supposed to check in?"

"About an hour ago," said David.

* * *

Regina was with the Queens of Darkness in Cruella's car as they were driving through the woods, "Now, will someone please tell me where the hell we're going?" asked Regina.

"Want me to spoil all the fun?" asked Cruella, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine. But out of... Professional curiosity, I have to know, just... How did you two resurrect her?"

"First things first," said Maleficent, "You see, some of us don't exactly trust you,"

They reached a set of railroad tracks, and Cruella stopped the car on top of them. Regina looked down the tracks and heard a train horn and saw the light from the engine. Then the bell and the warning lights started to flash on the cross buck. "What are you doing?" Regina.

"Playing my favorite game," said Cruella, "It's called 'don't be a hero.' First one that saves us loses.

"You got to be kidding me."

"You don't like it, then just poof us out of here," said Ursula.

Regina sat there as long a she could. Then, just as the train was about to hit the car. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared safely off of the tracks. The Queens of Darkness looked at her with smirks, "Come on. Don't look at me like that."

"I told you she'd gone soft, Mal," said Cruella, she put the pall of her hand to the backseat, "Pay up."

"She's just rusty," said Maleficent, as she dropped a necklace into Cruella's hand, "It doesn't mean anything," She looked at Regina, "What do you think? Are we playing too rough for you?"

"I think we should get out of here... And go find some real trouble," said Regina with a wicked smile.

* * *

The next morning Emma and Elsa pulled up to Granny's in Emma's Bug, as Hook and Travis walked out. They got out and Elsa asked, "Find anything in there?"

"Well, a burned table, broken bottles, uh, and a very irate Granny," said Travis.

"Apparently, Regina and the witches drank the place dry," said Hook.

"I'd say she won them over."

"Unless that's exactly what they wanted her to think," said Emma.

"Look, I know you're worried, but we don't even know what happened yet," said Hook,

"That's what's worrying me. She's not at home. She's not in her office. My parents are gonna check her vault, but..."

"And you fear the worst."

"I can't help but think, if the undercover thing worked, if she's got the situation under control, then why the hell isn't she back yet?"

* * *

David and Mary Margaret were driving through the woods in his truck _,_ "Maybe this was a bad idea," said Mary Margaret, "If something happened to Regina..."

"No, like you said, she'll be fine," said David, "She can take care of herself."

"Look!" shouted Mary Margaret, as she saw something off the road.

David stopped the truck and they got out. What Mary Margaret saw was the burned out husk of a car, "That's one of my sheriff's cars," said David, "What the hell happened?"

"Maleficent happened," said Regina's voice. They turned and saw he walking up, "And that is her idea of a good time."

"Regina... Are you okay?" asked Mary Margaret, "What happened last night?"

"I had to prove myself. Which meant some drinking, some burning, and lots of destruction. Sorry about the car. And you really shouldn't be here. Next time, we have to meet covertly."

"Next time?" asked David, "You didn't find out what they're planning?"

"It was one night," said Regina, "But I did find out they're hiding something, something incredibly powerful."

"Well, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know."

"So, the only thing you accomplished was property destruction?"

"I accomplished trust. Last time, I had to come to Maleficent. This time, she'll come to me."

* * *

That night, Emma, Travis, Elsa, David, Mary Margaret and Hook walked in the library. They walked over to the book racks and David called out, "Hey, we're here."

"I said we needed to meet covertly," said Regina, "Now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team and their pirate mascot?"

"We were worried about you," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, then worry quickly. I can't be seen with all of you."

"Regina, listen to me," said Emma, "This is a bad idea."

"Emma's right," said Travis, "This woman, this dragon, she's dangerous, and you don't know the first thing about going undercover."

"I'm a quick study," said Regina, "and Maleficent already told me why they're here. Apparently, they're after the author, too. I simply want him to change my fate."

"What do they want?" asked Elsa.

"They want to shift the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose. They feel the only way to get their happy ending is to destroy yours."

"Do you think they can find the author?"

"They have a lead, we don't. And tonight, they want me to help them steal it... Whatever it is."

"I'm telling you, these things never end well," said Travis.

"I understand your concern, but I'm in."

"Okay, well, then I'm in too," said Emma.

"Me, too," said Travis.

"What?" asked Regina.

"We're gonna stick by you. We've got your back while you do this."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Travis and I said we were a part of Operation Mongoose," said Emma, "We are a part of it."

"You wanted our help... Now you're gonna get it," said Travis, "No matter what it means for the three of us. Whatever she has planned tonight, we'll be there."

* * *

A little while later, Regina was waiting in front of the library. Emma and Travis were in David's truck a little way away. The Cruella's car pulled up with no driver. Both doors opened and Maleficent appeared next to Regina, "Ready to take a drive?"

"You want me to get in that?" asked Regina.

"Cruella enchanted it to drive itself, or you could take the wheel if you prefer."

"Yes, I'd very much prefer. Where are the other two?"

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me tonight, like old times." Then the two of them got in the car.

Emma made sure to keep back a respectable distance to make sure Maleficent didn't think they were being followed, "Is the tracker on Regina's phone working?" asked Emma.

"Yep," said Travis, as he looked at his phone, "If we get separated we should be able to keep tabs on her."

Cruella's car drove for a bit then it pulled up in front of a house, "We're here," said Maleficent.

"This can't be right," said Regina, "This is Marco's house, the town handyman. The only magical object you'll find here is duct tape."

"I assure you, there's something far more valuable. Actually, someone... That naughty little piece of pine he calls a son."

"The magical object you're after is Pinocchio?"

"He has information about the author, and we intend to make him tell us."

"Which would be a good plan if I hadn't tried already. He doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe the trouble was you not asking your questions more forcefully."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm beginning to worry Cruella and Ursula were right. You've spent so much time around heroes, you've forgotten who you really are."

"I'd be careful questioning my commitment."

"You want to prove to me you're the Evil Queen I remember, go inside there now and steal that little boy."

* * *

In Marco's garage, Marco watched as Pinocchio sanded a rocking horse he had been working on, "Wonderful work, Pinocchio. She's ready, huh? All that is left is to see how she gallops."

Pinocchio put his hand on one of the rockers making the horse rock back and forth, "How's that, Papa?" asked Pinocchio.

"She is a steed fit for a prince."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Regina walked in, "Hello, Marco, Pinocchio. May I come in?"

"Of course," said Marco, "Is, uh... Is everything all right?"

Regina waved her hand and Marco and Pinocchio fell to the ground, both asleep. Regina didn't like this at all but she knew it had to be done. Just then the side door opened and Emma and Travis came in.

"Regina," said Travis.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Regina.

"We've been watching you," said Emma, "We saw you casting a sleeping spell, and my gut said something was wrong."

"Well, it will be if you two don't get out of here."

"Not until you tell us what Maleficent has you doing in here," said Travis.

"They're after Pinocchio.

Travis sighed, "I told you these things never end well."

"We'll have to do this quickly," said Emma, "Let's take him out the back and then find a safe place.

"One little snafu and you two are ready to pack up?" asked Regina, "What happens when Mal realizes and lets loose her inner dragon?"

"This is a child we are talking about, Regina. It's too big a risk."

"Not if I'm there to keep him safe. If they try to harm him, I'll stop them and fight my way out."

"There are three of them and one of you!" said Travis.

"I know you two think I'm in over my head, but I got this," said Regina, "You don't know them like I do."

"Then enlighten us," said Emma, "Because ever since they came to town, my superpower's been going haywire, like everyone, including my own parents, is keeping something from us."

"Emma, the only ones keeping secrets are Maleficent and her friends. They've taken a page out of the heroes' playbook. They're working together, which means we have to take a page out of theirs and break some rules."

"We'll be right on your tail," said Travis, "If we see anything we don't like, and we will come in blazing."

Regina carried Pinocchio out of the car and put him in the back seat. Once he was secure Maleficent said, "It's good to have you back." Then, she got in the car. As she did, Regina took her phone out of the jacket pocket and looked at it.

* * *

Emma and Travis stayed in Marco's garage to wait for Cruella's car to leave. Travis pulled out his cell phone and saw that Regina's marker hadn't moved, "Come on." He said as he tapped at the screen, "What's the hold up? Why aren't you..." Then he had a thought… "No!"

Emma and Travis rushed out of the ground and saw Cruella's car was gone. They looked and saw it was nowhere in sight. Emma looked down and saw Regina's cell phone, "No."

On the screen Regina had typed, "I Got This."

"Regina, what are you doing?" asked Emma.

* * *

Cruella's car took Maleficent and Regina to a cabin in the woods. They walked inside and Regina asked, "Gold's cabin? What are we doing here?"

"We needed someplace out of the way to hang our headdresses and hide our kidnapped puppets, and this little hovel became available to us."

"No. Your dark magic... It's not a spell or an object. It's..."

"That's right, dearie. It's me," said Gold's voice. Regina turned and saw Gold walking out of the darkness carrying the Dark One's Dagger, "You didn't really think I'd stay banished for long, now, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"I learned quite a bit about myself on my little journey outside Storybrooke. You were right, Regina. Sometimes the teacher needs to learn from the student. And sometimes... You need to fall very far... To finally see the light."

"Well, then you've finally accepted the same truth I have. You can't get your happy ending without finding the author. I suppose that puts us on the same side."

"I suppose it does," said Gold. Just then Cruella came in with Pinocchio and Ursula right behind her. Cruella set Pinocchio in a chair and then Gold said, "And now, with the help of the real boy you've acquired, we can take our first steps."

"What are you going to do?" asked Regina.

"Step aside, and I'll show you. Or have you gone soft?"

Regina balled her right hand up in a fist, "Never," she said with an evil smile,

"What a relief," said Gold. He walked up to the sleeping boy and said, "You see, we're not gonna ask young Pinocchio here to remember anything... Because he can't. No amount of torture will work on him. But it will succeed on the man he used to be." Gold waved the dagger over Pinocchio. There was a white flash and Pinocchio turned into August, "Welcome back, August," said Gold as August's eyes opened, "Now... Shall we begin?"

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really does my heart good to hear that people like this story. You guys are not going believe this but while working on the chapter I found an amazingly, wild coincidence. In the scene where Emma is looking at her iPhone, in Marco's garage trying to track Regina, the map of Storybrooke clearly shows a Travis Avenue! If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	67. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Poor Unfortunate Soul

At Gold's cabin, Ursula was outside on the deck that over looked the lake. She was listening to a woman singing on the radio. Cruella came out and said, "Darling. Come. You're missing out on all the fun." Ursula rolled her eyes and followed her back inside.

Inside the cabin, Gold and Regina were questioning August as he tried to free himself, "I already told you... I don't know anything about this author."

Just then Ursula and Cruella came in, "Well, perhaps you could use a little incentive," said Ursula as she picked up a knife and put it near his throat.

"Oh, that knife is not gonna make me remember something that I don't know."

"Wait," said Regina, she used her magic to take the knife from Ursula.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ursula.

"I knew she'd never the stomach for this," said Cruella.

Regina set the knife down a table, "Please. I was torturing people back when you were still playing with puppies. This sorry excuse for a man used to be made of wood. So let's light a fire under him and see what happens." Then a fireball appeared in her hand.

"Okay," said August, "All right. You know something? I actually, uh, do remember something about The Author." Regina then threw the fireball into the fireplace. Then August said, "Um..."

"Don't hold out on us," said Ursula.

"W-when I was in Hong Kong, uh, before the curse broke, I met a mystic," said August, "His name was The Dragon. I don't know how he knew about the book, but he had been looking for The Author for years."

"And what did this 'dragon' learn?" asked Gold.

"He died before I could ask."

"Oh, well, that's something you two are about to have in common," Gold stood up and walked toward August.

"And after he died... I took his research. And I brought it with me to Storybrooke."

"Do you really think this man-child is telling us the truth?" asked Maleficent.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's lied to my face," said Gold, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pay a visit to his trailer to find out." He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket.

"While you're doing that, shall we carry on with the rest of the plan?" asked Ursula.

Regina was surprised at Ursula's question "Rest of the plan? What aren't you telling me?"

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than just kidnap a marionette and torch a few logs for us to tell you everything," said Gold, "In the meantime, be content that you've finally chosen the winning side." Then, Gold left. Regina looked over at the fireplace. She knelt down and looked into the fire. Soon purple smoke started to rise out of the fire place and out of the chimney.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa, Hook, David and Mary Margaret were out searching for Regina. Mary Margaret looked her children and she could tell they were upset, "It's okay. As long as he's with Regina, Pinocchio will be all right," she said.

"We don't know that," said Emma, "I just wish we hadn't let her ditch us."

"Swan, you couldn't have known that she'd drop that tracking device," said Hook.

"Yeah," said Travis, "but we let her talk us into thinking kidnapping him was a good idea. If anything happens to him, it's our fault."

David bent down and looked at the tracks they had been following, "Uh, the tracks end here," he said, "Looks like the rain washed them away."

"Oh, would now be an appropriate time for a locator spell?" asked Hook.

Mary Margaret looked down the road and saw the purple smoke, "We may not need one. Look."

They watched the smoke come toward them. Then it surrounded Mary Margaret and disappeared inside her, "Mary Margaret," said David.

"What the hell was that?" said Travis, "Mom, are you okay?"

"I have to make this quick," said Mary Margaret, but it wasn't her voice it was Regina's, "We don't have much time."

"Regina?" asked David.

"Pinocchio's fine. He's back to his old self, or older self."

"August," said Emma.

"But there's something else you need to know... Gold is here," said Mary Margaret with Regina's voice, "We're holed up in his cabin, and he's in town for more than just The Author. But he won't tell me why, which means whatever it is he's planning...it's bad." Then, Mary Margaret recoiled a little as the connection between her and Regina was broken.

"So the Dark One's returned," said Hook.

"Yeah," said Emma. Then she looked at Hook, "There's only one person who can help us drive him back out."

The group then headed to Gold's shop and they told him what was going on, ""H-h-he's here?" asked Belle, "Th-that's... That's impossible."

"Well, did you really think he'd stay away?" asked Travis.

"The dagger," said Emma, as she stepped toward Belle, "You need to hand it over so we can stop this fight before it starts."

"The dagger?" asked Belle, "I-I don't have the dagger. Killian does."

Everyone looked at Hook, "Who? Me? Well, I haven't seen that cursed blade since you commanded the Crocodile to leave the first time."

"But y-you took it from me last night to hide it where no one could find it."

"After the lifetimes I spent searching for a way to destroy the Dark One, I'm pretty certain I'd remember holding that dagger in my hand."

"Okay, well, if I didn't give it to you, then who..."

"You gave it to Gold..." said Emma as she looked at Belle. Then she turned to Hook, "Disguised as you. He's back, and so is his power."

"Even when I didn't think he could deceive me anymore...He found a way," said Belle.

"Banishment was too good for that demon," said Hook, "We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance."

"Then your name would be written across it," said Elsa.

"It's a small price to pay to ensure the Crocodile wouldn't come back again."

"I know you're angry," said Emma, "But we defeated him before and we'll do it again."

"Yeah, but the question is, how?" asked Mary Margaret, "We don't even know what he's planning."

"First, we save August," said David.

"Yeah. You do that," said Hook, "I'll find out the Dark One's secret."

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Travis.

"The sea witch Ursula. Remember when I said I had a past with her? Now's the time to use it."

"How?" asked Emma.

"By taking a page out of your book, Swan. I'm gonna return her happy ending."

"Can you really do that?" asked Elsa.

"Aye. Because I'm the one who took it from her in the first place," said Hook.

* * *

At Gold's cabin, Regina sat down next to August. She took the page of her and Robin Hood out of her pocket and started to unfold it. August sighed and asked, "What's that... more kindling?"

"This page appeared to someone very important to me," said Regina.

"Robin Hood?"

"How do you know about Robin Hood?"

"Just 'cause the boy doesn't remember being me doesn't mean I don't remember being the boy."

"Well, you're right. Robin did find it. But this page... it depicts something that didn't happen. And I think you know more than you're saying."

Just then, Ursula stood up and headed for the door, "What's the matter, darling?" asked Cruella, "Is there something out there?" Regina pulled the gag that was around August ne

"It's nothing," said Ursula, "Just gonna go stretch my tentacles." Then, she walked out

* * *

Regina was walking alone through the woods, looking at the page of her and Robin. Then, she heard a man voice calling out, "Regina!" She looked up and saw some fog ahead of her.

In the fog was someone she thought she'd never see again, "Robin?" she asked.

"Regina!" called Robin as he ran up to her.

"Robin! I don't understand. How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is I'm here with you now," Then they kissed.

Then, Regina could sense someone. She broke the kiss and said, "Someone's watching." She turned around and saw herself as the Evil Queen walking toward them, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Get away from him!" said the Evil Queen, then she threw a fireball at them. Then, Regina woke up. She fell asleep in a chair at Gold's cabin.

Maleficent and Cruella were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room, "If you're having trouble sleeping, I have something that might help," said Maleficent.

"I'm fine," said Regina, "Thank you."

Just then Gold came back, "Hello, dearies."

The three woman stood up and Cruella asked, "Tell us... did you find anything at the puppet's trailer?".

Gold laughed, "Of course not. I didn't even look," He hung his coat back up and walked up to August, "The man's a born liar. He never would have cracked so easily. Instead, I paid a visit to the fairies. Or rather, a visit to their ample supply of magic." He took out a small vile, "Now, this potion can temporarily reverse any spell those do-gooders cast. They made him real. This can undo that. I promise you, dearie... This is gonna hurt." Gold pulled August's gag off and August struggled to keep his mouth shut but Gold forced him to drink the potion and August started to turn back into wood. Gold stood in front of August and bent down to look him in the eyes, "Now... Let's see if we can pull this puppet's strings."

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret and David pulled up to a foot bridge in David's truck while Travis and Elsa followed in Emma's Bug. They all got out of their cars and headed across the bridge, "Gold's cabin's up ahead," Said Travis, "We go on foot from here."

"Anything from Hook?" Elsa asked Emma as she saw her sister-in-law check her phone, "Think he's managed to turn Ursula yet?"

"If she hasn't turned him," said David.

"Really? We're thinking that now?" asked Emma.

"Well, he kind of went to a dark place this morning."

"Do you blame him? If Gold did to me what he did to Hook, I'd want to shove that dagger through his heart, too."

"Emma, that's not you," said Mary Margaret, "You're not..."

"It's also not Hook," said Emma, "Relax. I'm just saying I understood where he was coming from. Come on. Gold might not hurt a kid, but August? Who knows what he'll do to him?" Then they started toward the cabin.

* * *

In Gold's cabin, August slowly became human again. Once, he was back to normal he took a deep breath, "When you said it was temporary, you weren't kidding, were you, darling?" said Cruella.

Gold looked at August and said, "You see, you may no longer look like the puppet you once were, but it matters not. That potion you just drank has activated that... built-in lie detector of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said August, he groaned as his nose started to grow.

Gold laughed a little, "Excellent. The next lie is gonna hurt." He used his magic to turn August toward the fire. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and forced him toward the fire, "What do you know about The Author?"

"I already told you everything," August's nose started to grow again.

"Try again, dearie. Where is he?"

"I don't know." August's nose grew again.

"Do not fool yourself. I will get my answer."

"Okay."

"Where is he?"

"All right. I'm gonna tell you what you want to know. The Sorcerer, uh, trapped The Author behind a door."

"The Sorcerer? A door? He's speaking in riddles," said Cruella.

"No, listen to me, Gold," said August, "You know about the Sorcerer. You know I'm telling the truth. And she..." he turned and looked at Regina, "She knows about the door. I know my papa gave you my things. There was a page that I took out of the book. Had an illustration of the door on it."

"Regina?" asked Gold.

"They were just scraps of paper," said Regina.

"Then you'll have no problem sharing them with us now."

"Well, I would if I hadn't already given them to Henry."

Gold then turned back to August, "Do you remember what the door looks like?"

"Uh..." said August, "Made of wood. Hand-carved frame. Gilt in gold."

"Where is the door?"

"All I know... Is... it's somewhere in Storybrooke."

Gold chuckled and patted August on the back. Then, he put August back into the chair, "There we are, now. That wasn't so hard, now, was it? Since the sorcerer was the one who did the trapping, we will start our search for the door at his mansion. Maleficent." Gold went and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll stay here and watch the puppet," said Regina.

"No, no," said Gold, "Cruella will be our guard dog. Since you're the only one who's seen the drawing of the door, you're gonna have to help us find it."

* * *

A little while later, August's nose was back to normal. Cruella was sitting in a chair, "Thank heavens that potion was only temporary. The scruff is so much more attractive than the timber."

Just then, Emma kicked the door opened. Cruella scrambled to her feet as Emma and Travis walked in, "We're here for our friend," said Emma.

"So, the Savior found us, did she?" asked Cruella, "Now leave." She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Emma.

Emma raised her hands to hit Cruella with a blast of magic. But, just before she could Mary Margaret appeared and hit Cruella in the back of the head with a frying pan knocking her out.

"Nice one, Mom," said Travis, as David and Elsa came in through another door.

"Well, first thing you learn as a bandit," said Mary Margaret, "back door's usually unlocked."

Emma looked at August, "August, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'll survive," said August. Emma used her magic to remove the rope. Then, August said, "Oh. Well, I see somebody's been practicing."

"Well, I seem to remember someone telling me I just needed to believe in myself."

"I always knew you'd figure it out."

Emma knelt down in front of him, "It's good to have you back, even if it isn't the way things were supposed to be. "

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait 20 years to see you as you again," said Travis.

August laughed, "Me too."

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," said Emma, as she stood up.

Just then, Ursula came in, "No one is going anywhere."

"Where the hell is Hook?" asked Emma, "What'd you do to him?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is shark bait," said Ursula. Then, she grabbed Mary Margaret by the throat with one of her tentacles. Emma and Elsa got ready to hit Ursula with their magic. Bu, Ursula said, "Oh! Drop those hands, or your mother here's gonna need gills to breathe."

Reluctantly, they both put their hands down. "Ursula, you don't need to do this," said Emma.

"That's where you're wrong. I can't have him leave with you. Not when The Author is the only one who can give me what I want."

Just then Hook came in, "That's not true."

"How are you still breathing?!" asked Ursula.

"I'm good at surviving. Or you're bad at killing. Either way, you don't need the author to get what you want. I know why you couldn't release your voice from that shell. Only the one who enchanted it can do that."

"Wait. You don't mean..."

Hook nodded, "Aye."

Just then a man walked into the cabin, "Father?" asked Ursula.

"Ursula."

Ursula released Mary Margaret and she fell into David's arms, "How are you here in this land?" asked Ursula.

"A young mermaid found me and brought me through a portal," said Poseidon, "I need to say something. I'm sorry, Ursula. I never should have forced you to use your voice as a weapon. It was just... Every time I heard you sing, I heard your mother, and it was too painful. I let that pain fuel my desire for vengeance, but it shouldn't have. It should have reminded me that I still had a piece of her... you. Let me return your voice so I can hear it one last time." Ursula handed him the shell. He took it and waved his hand over it. The shell started to glow and vocalize. The magic traveled out the shell and into Ursula and once again Ursula could sing. She smiled as she got her happy ending. "Now that you are whole again, I'll leave you in peace," said Poseidon as he turned to leave.

"Wait," said Ursula, "My voice is all we have left of mother. You took it from me once. I don't want to do the same thing to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I've missed you," then she went up and hugged her father.

"I've missed you, too," he said.

Elsa looked around asked, "Where's Cruella?"

Everyone else looked around and they saw she was gone. Then, Travis said, "She must have slipped away, most likely to warn Gold. We should clear out before they get back."

Ursula walked up to Hook touched his arm to silently thank him then she and Poseidon left. Emma looked at August as he slowly headed to the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he said as Mary Margaret and David helped him out, followed by Elsa and Travis.

Emma and Hook were the last ones in the cabin. Emma looked at Hook and she could tell that something was bothering him. "Hook, what's wrong? You gave Ursula everything she wanted."

"But I almost didn't, love," said Hook, "I was so desperate to figure out what the Crocodile was up to, I almost became the man I used to be. You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness."

Emma stepped closer, "Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula, you fixed."

"Aye. But it's a stark reminder of something."

"What?"

"With all this talk of authors and the book, we've never discussed one fact... I was a villain."

"But you're not anymore."

"Neither is Regina, but she still lost her happy ending. If we're to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine."

"Wait. If you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?"

"Don't you know, Emma? It's you." Emma couldn't believe it. She leaned forward and they started to kiss as happy tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Regina, Gold and Maleficent were walking away from the Sorcerer's mansion, "Well, that was a royal waste of time," said Regina.

"The door may not be in the sorcerer's mansion, but it's somewhere in Storybrooke. We will find it," said Gold. Just then Cruella pulled up in her car. When she got out Gold asked her, "What are you doing here? Where's August?"

"They rescued him... the heroes," she said.

"You had one simple task."

"It wasn't my fault! We have a mole."

Maleficent looked at Regina and asked, "Who would be foolish enough to cross us?"

"I know exactly who," said Cruella. She paused. Regina was worried. She was sure that she was caught then Cruella said, "Ursula," Regina breathed a silent sigh of relief then Cruella continued, "She sold us out for a reunion with daddy dearest."

"All right," said Gold, "We may have lost our informant, but we still have his information." Gold looked at Regina, "Bring us the illustration of the door. Maybe there's something in it the puppet missed." Regina nodded.

* * *

At the loft, Emma was making tea, Henry was looking through the book and August was resting on the couch. Just then, Regina walked in and sighed. She walked up to the island and said, "We're lucky he's okay."

"It wasn't luck. You got us that message. Thank you," said Emma.

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I had a dream today... Robin Hood came back, we were finally together, but then, I... The Evil Queen... showed up with a fireball in her hand."

"I may not be Archie, but it sounds like you're afraid of the villain you used to be and the one you might become again."

"No, I don't think that's it," said Regina, "In my dream, I don't think the Evil Queen was there to hurt Robin. I think she was there to protect him."

"From what?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. I just... Felt it. You used to track people for a living. Can you get me a phone number, a way to contact him, anything?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

"Mom!" called Henry.

August was awake. Emma walked over with a cup of tea. She knelt down next to the couch and August saw Regina walk up to them, "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, it's okay. I promise," said Emma.

"August... We need to talk about how I'm going to keep up my cover with Gold," said Regina, "The only reason I was able to come here..." Regina picked up the page with the door on it, "Is because they think I'm stealing this page. We didn't find the door at the sorcerer's mansion."

"That's because it's not there," said August.

"What?" said Henry.

"But... You said you didn't know where it was. And your nose didn't grow," said Regina.

"My nose didn't grow because I wasn't lying," said August, "When Gold asked me, I didn't know where the door was because I didn't know where Henry was keeping this page." August sat up, "Regina... This isn't just an illustration. This is the door. The Author is trapped inside the book."

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	68. Best Laid Plans

Best Laid Plans

In the Enchanted Forest, before Regina's curse. Snow White and Prince Charming were running through the woods. Snow found something on the ground. She knelt down and looked at it as Charming caught up to her, "What is it? Did the trail go cold?" he asked.

"Shh," she said, a she pointed to a unicorn that stood to her left. She sighed and said, "Well, come on. Let's get this over with."

Charming stopped her, "Snow... I know you're worried about Maleficent's predictions." In a previous encounter with Maleficent, she could sense that Snow was pregnant with twins. She told them that they were having a boy and a girl. The boy was going to be born with the heart of a hero but the girl could be a powerful hero capable of great good or a villain darker than the realm had ever seen.

"Aren't you? If she's right, our daughter could end up with a dark heart."

"Or she could grow to be a powerful hero. She said that, too, and who's to say we can even trust her?"

"Let's find out." Snow took an apple out of her bag and they walked up to the unicorn. She gave the apple to it and Snow said, "According to legend, all we need to do is touch its horn... And we'll get a glimpse of our daughter's future."

They both nodded and Charming touched the horn first then Snow. Charming saw that he was in a forest. He saw a baskets and he slowly walked up to it and inside was a baby. He knelt down, picked up the girl, and held her in his arms, "Ohh. Yes. Look at you. You are so beautiful." Then the vision ended. "Snow, it's all right. Our daughter is gonna be all right!" he turned and looked at Snow White but she was still in her vision, "Snow?"

In Snow's vision, she too was in a forest. She walked a little and saw a girl in her early teens. The girl had long blond hair and was in a pink dress. "Look at you, You're so beautiful." The girl walked up to Snow then she reached into Snow's chest and pulled out her heart, "What are you doing?! Please! I'm your mother!"

"I don't care," said the girl. Then, she squeezed Snow's heart and it turned to dust. Then, Snow's vision ended.

"Did you see?" asked Charming happily, "Our daughter is gonna be just fine."

"No. No, it's not," said Snow, "She's evil."

* * *

In present day Storybrooke, Regina and Emma were at the loft looking at the page with the door, "How the hell is The Author trapped inside the book?" asked Regina.

"Don't ask me. You're the magic expert," said Emma.

"Mom," said Henry, as he stood up.

"Well, this is insane," said Regna, "What are we supposed to do, draw a key?"

"What we need to do is figure it out before Gold does," said Emma.

"Mom!" Henry called again.

Both women looked at their son and Regina asked, "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with August."

August was laying down again. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. They went up to him and Emma said, "August? August?" as she tried to wake him. Emma looked at Regina, "We need to get him help."

They took August to the convent and Mother Superior examined him, "He's been through a lot," she said.

"What's happening?" asked Emma, "He was awake, and then he passed out, and..."

"Well, he's been changed by magic many times. For him to survive this, he will have to be very strong."

"We have a bigger problem," said Regina. They left August in Mother Superior's care and started to walk down the hall, "Gold and these other witches are expecting me. They sent me on a mission to get that page from the book. And if I return empty-handed, whatever suspicions they have of me will be confirmed."

Emma stopped, "Then give them this," she waved her hand and duplicate of the door page appeared in her hand.

"Wow. You're getting good," said Henry.

"I've been practicing," said Emma, very proud of herself.

"A forgery?" said Regina as she took the page, "This is Gold we're talking about."

"Then pull out, and we will protect you."

"We still don't know what they're up to. It's a bigger risk not to know." Just then Regina's cellphone beeped, "That's them. Probably wondering where I am."

"Mom, the forgery's good," said Henry as he looked at the two pages, side by side.

"Not good enough. But maybe what we need is a different kind of copy," Regina then got ready to take a picture of the page with her phone.

"Because Gold and those witches don't know that the page contains the actual door," said Emma. Regina took the picture and them Emma said, "All they care about is what the door looks like."

"Hopefully, this photo will keep them on their wild goose chase around town. I've got to get going," Regina gave Henry a hug, "Bye, Henry."

The hug lasted a little long then Henry said, "Okay, Mom."

"Sorry. Sorry. Just not sure if... When I'll be back to see you. But don't worry. I'll be fine." She gave him another hug and then she left.

* * *

Emma and Henry went back to the loft and saw, Hook, Travis, Elsa, Mary Margaret and David, "Hey," said Emma. She looked at Hook's face and he was concerned, "Killian, what's wrong?"

"Before Ursula left, she told me what the villains have planned," said Hook, "To get their happy endings, they intend to darken your heart, love, to turn you into a villain so you'll no longer be the savior."

"What?" said Henry, "You can't just un-savior the savior."

"Ursula said Gold has a way. He can use The Author to do it."

"That's insane," said Emma, "If that's what their plan is, stop worrying. It's ridiculous. Author or no author, I am not going dark."

"But darkness is a funny thing," said Hook, "It creeps up in you."

Emma walked up to him, "Hey. No one... not Rumplestiltskin or some author... gets to decide who I am." Then she and Hook hugged.

Mary Margaret and David went over by the couch, "Do you really think it's possible?" asked Mary Margaret, "Emma going dark after what we did?"

"No, it shouldn't be," said David, "We were told that we had to guide her, that her fate rested with us."

"But this author... he has the power to change everything. I mean, he's going to write the villains' happy endings. Who knows what he can do to Emma and Travis? We have to do something... Without them finding out the truth." Then, Mary Margaret walked out the door.

The others noticed Mary Margaret leave and David said, "She'll be fine," as he followed after her.

* * *

Regina returned to Gold's cabin, "Oh, at last. I feel I've aged a decade waiting for you," said Cruella.

"Well, you certainly look like it," said Regina.

"Where's the page, Regina?" asked Maleficent.

"Don't tell me you failed," said Gold

"The page was under a protection spell," said Regina, "Something cooked up by the savior. She almost caught me trying to break it. I had to flee."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Of course I am."

"It's just that you've been gone an awfully long time... And yet you come back empty-handed."

"I'm not empty-handed. I got this," said Regina, as she showed them the picture of the door.

"A photograph," said Gold.

"Oh, and an incompetent one, too," said Cruella, "That glare ruins any clear view of the door."

"No, that's not a glare. That's magic. This door has been sealed by it. This is the door we've been looking for."

"You think The Author is trapped in an illustration?" asked Maleficent, "But that would mean..."

"The Sorcerer imprisoned him in the book," said Gold, "We need to get it. Bring us the page."

"That won't be easy," said Regina, "The Savior isn't about to let it out of her sight."

"Don't worry about her," said Maleficent, "I've got just the thing."

* * *

Back at the loft, Travis was making coffee and Elsa was sitting at the island. He gave Elsa a can of ginger ale. "You feeling better?" he asked. Elsa was up early that morning throwing up. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yeah… Thanks…"

Emma and Hook were sitting on the couch, "How was he?" Hook asked Emma," The wooden man-child... how was he?"

"Not great," said Emma.

"You care for him?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Oh, Killian. Now's not the time to be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? Though I do know you're partial to men in leather jackets."

"He's just a friend."

"Yeah, of course."

"See... Well, you remember that video I showed you from the foster home?"

"With your friend when you were a girl?"

"Lily. Her name was Lily. She was my first and best friend, and I pushed her away forever. And after that, I just..." she took a deep breath, "Wasn't great at making friends. August was the rare exception. That's why this is so important to me. There's nothing else going on, really." Hook looked out the window, "What?"

"Emma. Look," he said.

They saw purple magic heading toward them, "What the hell is tha..." Then they passed out and so did Travis and Elsa.

On a hill overlooking Storybrooke, Maleficent was holding her staff, it was glowing purple and wave after wave of magic flowed from it. Gold, Crullea and Regina stood with her, "It's done," said Maleficent, "Now let's get to work."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming and Snow White were heading back to their palace, "Snow, you have to tell me. What did you see?" asked Charming.

"No," said Snow. "Saying it out loud will make it too... Real. We just have to find a way to help our daughter save her future."

Just then they came across a man with a cart stuck on the side of the road, "Pardon me, but a hand, please," asked the man, "I'm having trouble with my wagon. I'm afraid it's a bit stuck."

"Here. Allow me," said Charming.

"Sorry, it's heavy, overloaded with trinkets. I'm a peddler, but apparently not a very good one." Charming laughed a little as he helped the peddler push the cart back on the road, "Oh, oh!" The peddler laughed, "Just needed a little elbow grease. Thank you. Uh-huh. Ooh, it's colder than a witch's..." Then he remembered Snow was there so he changed what he was going to say, "foot out here, isn't it?"

"Here. Some Brandy," said Charming as he handed the peddler a bottle, "It'll warm you on your journey."

"I never turn down Brandy," the peddler lightly laughed, "You're too kind." He opened the bottle and took a drink, "Mmm. Mmm! Kind of nutmeg-y."

Snow laughed a little, "Keep it. Good luck to you, then." Then she and Charming started to walk away.

"Wait. You're going west?" asked the peddler.

"Uh, that is where our home lies."

"There... there is a terrible sorceress who's taken up residence down that way. They call her... Maleficent. She's just awful."

"We know. We've crossed paths," said Charming.

"Did you hear what happened? She turned herself into a heinous dragon and laid an egg."

"An egg?" asked Snow.

"Yes, the beast made her nest in a cave," said the peddler, "She scorched all the earth around it, marking her territory... everyone fled, including yours truly. My recommendation... go east."

"The infinite forest?" asked Charming.

"We could get lost for days," said Snow.

"Just stick to the path until you come upon a cottage," said the peddler, "There's a kind, old man. He'll help you get where you need to be. Trust me."

Charming sighed then Snow said, "Thank you." Then she and Charming headed east.

"Safe journey," said the peddler, then he took another drink of the brandy and shuddered.

Snow and Charming continued to walk until they came across the cabin, "There," said Charming.

They walked up to the cabin. Just as Charming was going to knock on the door, it opened and out stepped the Sorcerer's Apprentice, "I was wondering when you would arrive," he said.

"You were expecting us?" asked Snow.

"I sensed you coming. I also sensed that you are at a loss over your daughter. Uh, why don't you come inside for some tea? I'll explain everything." Then he turned and went inside.

Snow and Charming were about to follow him, when they heard a screech, "Is that Maleficent?" asked Snow.

"Oh, yes, yes," said the Apprentice, "Do come in. You don't have to worry about her here."

* * *

In Storybrooke, David outside was following Mary Margaret, "Mary Margaret," David sighed, "Mary… Margaret… are you okay?"

Mary Margaret stopped and looked at her husband, "No, I'm not... we made a vow, David, to be good. And ever since Cruella and Ursula arrived, we've done nothing but lie."

"They want to turn Emma dark!" said David.

"I know! And if we're not careful, we're going to help them." Mary Margaret looked behind her husband over at Granny's she saw some people sitting at tables outside slumped over, "David, look." David turned and saw what she was looking at. They went into Granny's and saw everyone inside was knocked out, "They're all asleep," said Mary Margaret.

"Why aren't we?" asked David.

"Maybe because we're immune. We've both been under a sleeping curse."

"But Emma hasn't!" then David ran out the door with Mary Margaret close behind.

* * *

At the loft, Emma had fallen asleep on Hook's shoulder as they sat on the couch, "The savior looks a lot less threatening in this state, doesn't she?" asked Maleficent.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to wring her scrawny neck right now," said Cruella.

"Don't even think about it," said Regina, as Gold stepped over Travis' sleeping body as he laid behind the island. Elsa had her head laid down on the island. He opened a drawer and Regina said, "I think we can all agree that killing the savior at this point would be ill-advised."

Gold closed the drawer and said, "You're right about that, yet wrong about the location of the page. It's not here."

"We just have to keep looking. The page was here two hours ago. It didn't just grow legs and walk out of here on its own."

"Unless someone walked out of here with it."

"I put the whole town to sleep," said Maleficent.

"Except those who have been under a sleeping curse and are immune," said Gold, "I may know a resourceful young man who's wide awake." One who's very protective of the storybook and all its contents... one who's gonna test his mother's commitment, towards helping me."

Meanwhile, Henry was running as fast as he could toward the Sorcerer's Mansion.

They left the loft and once they were outside Regina said, "No one goes near Henry but me. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with one of my fireballs." Then, she walked off.

Gold looked at Maleficent and Cruella, "Follow her, and do what's necessary to convince the boy. That page is the key. Let's not lose it when we're this close." Then he started to turn and walk away.

"Where are you off to?" asked Cruella.

"I have other business to attend to," said Gold, then he walked away.

Mary Margaret and David were hiding around a corner on the other side of the street and watched as Maleficent and Cruella got into Cruella's car, "Emma's not with them. What are they after?" asked Mary Margaret. Just then Mary Margaret's cellphone rang she opened it and saw it was Henry, "Oh, Henry!" she put the phone to her ear and asked, "Henry, are you okay? Where... where are you?"

"At The Sorcerer's mansion," said Henry as he sat in the hidden library of the mansion, "When everyone fell asleep, I figured the bad guys were up to something and I'd better get the page somewhere safe."

"Henry, don't do anything. We are on our way. As long as you have that page, you're in danger."

"Just sit tight, okay?" said David, "We're heading your way now."

Mary Margaret closed the phone and said, "Let's cut around the harbor, it'll be faster." She started to head off, "David..." She saw her husband wasn't moving, "David?"

"Hang on," said David, "I think there's a way we can put a stop to all this. I think... I think we should... destroy the page."

"What?"

"If we destroy it, Gold can never free The Author and use him to turn Emma dark."

"The Author would be trapped inside the book forever! Or it could kill him. Regina wouldn't get her happy ending."

"We don't know that. We just know that she won't get it from The Author. We've gone too far down this path. We have to protect Emma."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, at the Apprentice's cabin he was pouring tea for his guests and Snow White told him about Maleficent's predictions and what happened with the unicorn, "My husband saw happiness for our daughter. I saw pure terror. But how do we know which of our visions is real?"

"I-I'm afraid they both are," said the Apprentice, "You see, we are all born as blank slates with the potential for good or evil and with the gift of free will, so we can choose between the two, which is why there is an equal chance that either of your visions may come true."

"If the future I saw comes to pass, our daughter's life will be bleak, full of pain and darkness. Is there nothing we can do to ensure our daughter's goodness?"

The Apprentice sighed, "There is... A way... To banish... The potential for darkness from your daughter. But as with all magic, it comes with a price."

"Whatever it is, we'll pay it."

"You see, the laws of magic would not allow me to simply send your children's darkness away. Another living vessel must absorb it... a vessel that is also a blank slate, unformed in the ways of good and evil, just like your daughter. If you wish me to perform this magic, you must secure such a vessel. Also, this is a very powerful spell, I don't have enough magic to cast it so I will have to use all of your son's magic in order to cast it. Discuss this amongst yourselves. Make sure you want to proceed. Because once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed." Then he walked away.

Charming sighed, "Banishing darkness from our child into another… using our son's magic to do it… Even if it is to save our daughter, it's... Wrong."

Snow was silent then she had an idea, "What if it doesn't have to be a child? The peddler said Maleficent spawned an egg. What if we can use that as our vessel? We've seen what she's like in human and dragon form. Do you really think her dragon offspring will be any different?"

"But we are still talking about using all of our son's magic to do this," said Charming.

"It will be a small price to pay to insure our daughter's goodness," said Snow.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Henry was sitting under a table in the hidden library, looking at the door page. He checked his phone to see what time it was. Just then a light came from under the bottom of the door on the page. Henry looked closer at the page and then a light came from the key hole and the beam reached behind him. Henry looked and saw the light was forming a key shaped light on a drawer, in a desk, just behind him. Henry looked back at the page and saw the light pulsating. He smiled and got up. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. Inside was a small key, "No way!" He picked up the key just as the secret door opened, "Grandma, grandpa, you won't believe what I just..." He looked and saw it was Regina, slid the key in his pocket.

"What, Henry?" she asked.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to come to this."

Just then Maleficent and Cruella walked in, "Looks like we're here just in time," said Maleficent.

"I told you I could handle this," said Regina.

"We're not sure you have it in you to be a true disciplinarian," said Cruella, "I'd say you shouldn't be alarmed, darling, but I'd be lying."

"Lay a hand on my son, and I'll end you."

"You won't have to do anything as long as he cooperates," said Maleficent.

"Henry, give me the page," said Regina

"Mom, no," said Henry.

"Henry Daniel Mills! You will do as I say."

"Okay," then he reluctantly handed his mother the page.

Regina took it and handed it to Maleficent, "As promised. Now, let's find Gold and set this author free."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Cruella and Ursula were outside Maleficent's cave, standing guard, "The least that Maleficent could have done for her guards is to throw a little dragon's fire our way," said Ursula.

Cruella groaned, "If I'd known it was this cold, darling, I would have grabbed two more puppies and made mittens." Just then Ursula fell to the ground, "Darling?"

Snow White walked right up to Cruella, "Over here," Cruella looked at Snow and Snow blew magical dust into Cruella's face, then Cruella fell to the ground.

"Come on," said Charming as he pulled out his sword, "It won't last long." Then, he and Snow headed into the cave, as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver. They entered the main cavern and they saw all kinds of silver objects all around. Charming inadvertently kicked one of the object and it made a rattling sound. He looked down and said, "What is that, a rattle?"

"Looks to me like she hoards anything silver," said Snow. Then, she saw what they were looking for, "Look... there it is. A nest and the egg." Snow put her bow and arrow away as they walked up to the egg,

"Careful. It's as dangerous as she is," said Charming, as he put his sword away.

They looked over the egg to find the best spot to take it from. Charming made a move to get the egg when the nest started to shift. They saw that the "nest" was really a tail, they looked down the cave and saw as a dragon started to rear up. It was Maleficent in her dragon form. She looked at them and they looked at her. Then, she roared. Charming made a move toward the egg, "Snow!" He picked up the egg and tossed it to Snow. Then, Maleficent hit him with her tail knocking him down.

Snow then ran with the egg for the exit. Maleficent sent a blast of fire to keep Snow and Charming from leaving with the egg, "Torch us, Maleficent, and this burns, too!" shouted Snow.

Maleficent roared and folded her wings over herself. She was surrounded by smoke and then returned to her human form, without her headdress, "What kind of people are you, threatening a child?"

"Child?" asked Snow, "This isn't a child. This will become a monster, just like you."

"And what are you?"

"I'm sorry," said Snow, then she started toward the exit.

"Wait! Please. Mother to mother, have mercy. I can't lose my child."

"We'll bring the egg back when we're done with it." Snow stepped on the rattle as she and Charming ran to the exit.

"No!" said Maleficent as she sent a blast of magic above the exit to force a cave in to keep them from leaving with the egg. But, it was too late Snow and Charming were just too fast and got away.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David got to the Sorcerer's mansion and were walking into the hidden library. "Henry?" called out Mary Margaret.

"Henry!" called David when they saw him walk out from behind a book case.

"Oh!" said Mary Margaret, "Come on. The villains have to be on their way."

"Already been here," said Henry.

"What?" asked David, "Did they take the page?"

"They think they did, except my mom, of course. She just gave me a look, and I knew exactly what she meant."

"You gave them the forged page Emma made."

"Smart kid," said Mary Margaret, "Where's the real one?"

Henry walked over to one of the empty books and pulled it off the shelf. He opened it and inside was the page, "Oh, great job," said David, as he took the book, "Mary Margaret and I are gonna take this and keep it safe."

"There's something else," said Henry, "I've found the key," he showed it to them, "We can free The Author." Henry got ready to open the door. A light started to come from the key hole.

David quickly closed the book, "Henry, hold on."

"W-what are you doing?" asked Henry.

"Uh, we don't know what's gonna happen. Just let us handle things."

"But I found the key."

"Henry, it's too dangerous! Go!" David held his hand out for the key. Henry gave David the key and walked away.

Once Henry was out of the room Mary Margaret sighed, "So, now we're lying to Henry. If we keep this up, we're no different than Gold."

* * *

At Gold's shop, Gold walked in and saw Belle asleep on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the back. He laid her down on the bed. He sat down on the bed and said, "My love... I need to tell you this while it still matters. My magic comes at a cost, as you know. And I have racked up so much debt I can never be clear of it... Unless I find a way to change the rules. But now... Here's the hard truth. Something else is changing. So, if I'm gonna change the rules, I'm gonna have to do so quickly." He heard Cruella's car pull up outside. He kissed her hand and said, "I will come back for you if... if I can."

Gold walked out the front door of the shop just as Maleficent, Regina and Cruella were walking up, "What were you doing in there?" asked Cruella.

"Mind your own business," said Gold, "Did you find the boy?"

Maleficent handed Gold the page, "We found the boy."

"I found him," said Regina.

Gold looked at the page, "This is rubbish."

Regina scoffed, "What?"

"It's a fake. You've spent enough time with the book. You should know the difference."

"They tricked me."

"What, you think I didn't suspect you?" Gold ripped up the page, "I've been waiting for this moment. I knew it would come. Maleficent."

Maleficent waved her hand in front of Regina, "Wait, I can expl..." she started to say before she succumbed to the sleeping curse.

"Bring her to her vault," said Gold.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Snow and Charming met with the Apprentice outside this cabin. He looked at the egg and said, "Yes. This will work," he said.

"So, our daughter's darkness..." Charming started to say.

"Will indeed transfer." He motioned for Snow to step closer, she did. Then, the Apprentice started, "Let the darkness find its way from tender womb to darkest tomb," Then, dark blue magic started to flow from Snow, into the egg and into the ground next to the egg, "And if it sees the light of day on distant shore, where shadows loom..."

"'Distant shore'?" asked Charming to Snow softly, "What does that mean?"

"Then let no magic give it form and work no curse, nor magic worse, on innocents of mortals born." Then the flow of magic stopped.

"Sir, we're just sending the darkness into the vessel, right?" asked Snow.

"Well, you would not want anything with darkness like this living on in your realm, m'lady," said the Apprentice, "I am sending it where it belongs, where it can hurt no one here."

"What?" said Charming.

"No," said Snow.

"You didn't tell us that."

"We promised its mother we would give it back."

There was a flash of lighting and crash of thunder, then the Apprentice said, "It's too late, I'm afraid," The egg started to rock back and forth, "As I told you before, once this spell has been enacted, it cannot be reversed."

"There must be something you can do!" said Snow. Then, a portal opened next to the egg. Snow and Charming stepped backward to keep from falling in the portal. The egg started to crack and a hole opened in the side. Out popped a small human arm and they could hear the sounds of a baby crying.

"Charming, it's a baby!" shouted Snow!

"We can still save it!" said Charming.

Snow and Charming rushed to get to the egg. But were stopped by Ursula and Cruella, "Cradle robbers!" shouted Ursula.

"What have you done?!" shouted Cruella.

"We didn't know this was going to happen!" shouted Snow. As they argued the egg fell into the portal, "You have to help us stop it!" Then, the portal pulled Cruella and Ursula in and then the portal closed.

"What happened to them?" said Charming, "Where did that portal send them?!" he yelled as he marched over to the Apprentice.

"Where they belong," said the Apprentice.

"The baby," said Snow, "We have to get the baby back!"

"I'm afraid it's lost to you forever. But congratulations. Both of your children are now pure of intent and heroic of spirit. It is now up to the two of you to guide them... And keep them in the light." Then, the Apprentice turned and walked away.

Once he was gone, Snow said, "We told Maleficent we would bring back her child. And now it..."

"Snow, we didn't know that they were gonna send that egg to another land."

"Charming, we've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret and David were still at the Sorcerer's mansion. David took the page out of the book, walked over to the fireplace, knelt down and got ready to throw the page into the fire, "We have to do it," said David.

"What are we going to tell Henry?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We tell him... the key was wrong and, uh, uh, the page disintegrated," David stood up, "We'll figure something out, but let's just burn it and worry about it later."

"More lies. I can't do this. I gave Henry that book to give him hope, and I'm gonna lie and take it away? And what about Regina? She's finally becoming a friend. I went to her for help with Travis and Emma, with our secret. She's kept it. She's risked her life for us. And we're gonna repay her by destroying her chance at a happy ending?"

"Well, maybe there's another way."

"No, David!" said Mary Margaret, "I'm tired of all of this lying… It has to end… We... _have_ to tell Travis and Emma the truth. Because heroes do what's right, not what's easy."

* * *

A while later, Mary Margaret and David were at the loft sitting at the table across Hook, Emma, Travis and Elsa. They had just finished telling them the whole story about what happened with Maleficent's baby and Travis' magic, as well as all of the lies that they had been telling. They showed them that they had the door page and the key. Emma was holding both of them as she processed what her parents had told her, "This whole time, I was right," said Emma, "You were lying. I wanted to believe you. I wanted to believe in you."

There was a long pause and David said, "We were just... Trying to protect you."

"Emma, are you all right?" asked Hook as he tried to take her hand.

Emma quickly pulled her hand away, "No. I'm not okay." Then Emma stood up with the key and the door page, "I've got to go." Then she started to the door.

Mary Margaret jumped to her feet and ran to try and stop her, "Please, stop. I'm your mother."

Emma looked right at Mary Margaret and said, "I don't care." Then, she left.

Elsa looked at her husband. He had been very quiet during all of this. He was just sitting there with his arms folded across his chest, thinking… "Travis… Are you Okay?" she asked, as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Travis then started to laugh. Elsa, Hook, David and Mary Margaret all looked at each other and then back at Travis when he said, "Okay?! Oh yeah! I'm fine…" he said sarcastically, "I'm perfectly happy with the fact that before I was even born… Emma was the favorite in this family…"

"What?" asked David.

"We don't have favorite," said Mary Margaret, "We love all three of you the same…"

"Bull!" said Travis, as he slammed his fist on the table making everyone jump, "You two were so freaking scared that Emma was going to turn out to be worse that Regina that you sacrificed, not only an innocent baby, but MY MAGIC! And, because you took away MY MAGIC, Emma became the Savior…"

"Travis… we are sorry but…" Mary Margaret started to say.

"But, nothing… _Mary Margaret_ …" said Travis. Mary Margaret looked crushed when her son called her by her name, "You and _David_ are just a couple of cowards! A couple of cowards who didn't trust themselves to raise their children right! If you loved us both equally you should have stopped the _moment_ you heard that my magic was going to be involved! But, no…" he looked right at his mother, "You thought it was a small price to pay to save Emma's goodness… You want to know something, Mary Margaret… Maybe it was really was a good thing that you sent me away with Emma… If I would have stayed with you…. I might have turned out to be a coward… Just like you..." Travis then stood up and left.

Elsa then stood up and walked up to her mother-in-law/friend. She gave her a hug and said, "It'll be okay. They'll both forgive you, you'll see…" Then she followed her husband out the door. She walked out of the loft and saw that Travis had already headed down the stairs. She looked down at her stomach and then started to lightly rub it, "I think today is the right day to tell your papa about you two… He needs some cheering up…" Then she headed down the stairs…

* * *

Cruella, Gold and Maleficent looked at Regina as she laid on the floor of her vault, "Well, I say we just slit her throat right now, get it over with," said Cruella.

"No," said Gold.

"Well, if it's too messy for you, darling, Mal can incinerate her."

"We're doing nothing of the sort."

"She'll never help us," said Maleficent.

"Of course she will," said Gold, "She just doesn't know it yet. I'll have something that the moment she sees it will make Regina do my bidding... Forever."

* * *

At Travis and Elsa's house, Travis was in the living room watching TV. Elsa came in with a couple cups of cocoa. She handed one to her husband, he took it and gave her a sad smile, "Thanks…" he said as she sat next to him.

"You're welcome…" said Elsa. She took a sip of her cocoa, "How are you feeling?"

Travis sighed, "As well as a guy can feel after finding out his parents sacrificed his magic to keep his twin sister good…" then he took a sip of his cocoa.

Elsa rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She remembered when she found out that her parents were going to the Enchanted Forest to find a way to take her powers from her, she was crushed. She was sure that Travis was felling the same way, "Would you like to hear some happy news?"

Travis took a sip of his cocoa, "I would _love_ to hear some happy news…"

"I'm pregnant…"

Travis' eyes got big"What... Are you serious?" asked Travis. Elsa sat up and nodded. "But… But… We've only been married a little over two months? How can you be sure you're pregnant?"

"Well, my magic was feeling kind of weird. So, I went to Mother Superior and she told me that the reason my magic was feeling strange was because there were two more sources of magic inside of me."

"Two…" said Travis, "We're having twins…" Elsa nodded. Travis hugged her, "I don't believe it… I'm going to be a father…" he smiled, "Do you know the sex?"

"No…" said Elsa, "It's still too early for that…"

"That's fine… as long as they are healthy that's all that matters to me…"

Just then Elsa's cellphone rang. She took it out of her pocket, "It's your dad…" Then, she answered it, "Hey, David… Okay… Okay… Alright, I'll tell him… Bye…" Then she hung up.

"What did he want?"

"August is awake… Your parents are with him… He's going to be fine."

"That's good… I should head over and check on him… Why did he call you?"

"He thought you wouldn't answer…"

"He's right…"

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, at Snow and Charming's castle several months after they banished Maleficent's child, Cruella and Ursula to another land, Sneezy and Happy were putting up mobiles over the cribs for the future prince and princess, in the nursery. One was of blue and white glass unicorns the other was red and black glass dragons. Snow White came in and saw what they were doing, "Get them out of here. I don't want them."

"What's going on?" asked Prince Charming, when he came in.

"Look what Cinderella sent," said Snow, as she took a unicorn from Sneezy and a dragon from Happy, "Unicorns and Dragons."

Sneezy spoke up, "I like uni..." he sneezed, "Corns."

"Sneezy, Happy, give us a minute, please," asked Charming. The two dwarfs left then Charming said, "Snow, they are just mobiles."

Snow kept looking at the mobiles, "A unicorn gave me a vision, which led to us ripping Maleficent's child away and taking away our son's magic. Maleficent has a dragon form. I don't want reminders of that literally hanging over our babies. What we did is already with me every night when I try to sleep. I keep hearing..."

"I know," said Charming, "I do, too," Snow looked at him then he said, "But maybe Maleficent deserved what happened. For all we know, she lied about Regina having the dark curse. Regina hasn't even tried using it. Maybe her threat was just words."

"But what about Travis' magic?"

"Maybe it's a good thing that he's going to be normal…"

"None of that matters," said Snow, as she sat down in a chair, Charming knelt in front of her, "What matters is what we did. I thought we were doing something brave for our children, and we were brave, but we weren't kind. We were selfish. And I think... We are not heroes anymore."

"How do we fix it?"

"We can't fix it. Maleficent's child is gone."

"But, Snow, we're still here. So, how do we fix us? The people we are now, weighed down by all this... is that who we want to raise our children?"

"Of course not. But do you really think that redemption is possible?"

"Yes. I have to believe we can earn forgiveness. A chance at Grace. But to get there, we have to be the best people we can..." Charming stood then Snow did as well, "work, spread hope and faith every day. Because otherwise, what we did will stain us forever."

"And affect our children. The very people we fought so hard to save. Maybe these unicorns and dragons are a good thing. Maybe they're here to remind us how easy it can be to lose our way."

"And as long as we have each other, we can be the best versions of ourselves. It won't happen overnight." Charming hung the unicorn and dragon on their respective mobiles, "But we can take the long, hard path."

Snow gave him a sad smile then they hugged.

* * *

In Storybrooke, at the convent, Emma and Travis rushed into August's room, "August!" said Emma, who was holding the key and the door page.

August was lying in bed, while David and Mary Margaret stood next to the bed. Emma and Travis didn't say anything to them as they walked over to August, "How are you?" asked Travis, as Emma sat on the bed.

August could sense there was tension, "A bit tired, but better," He looked at Emma, "Something's wrong. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"You forget I know lying."

"It's a long story. It's not really worth getting into right now, especially when I have a surprise for you. Look what Henry found." She showed August the door page and the key.

"You did it.," said August.

"That's right. Now, what do you say we let out The Author I have some questions."

Just then Mary Margaret spoke up, "Emma, please, think about this. This isn't just what Regina wanted. This is what Gold wanted, too. He was doing it to turn you dark."

"I'm not worried about it. Are you?" asked Emma, "'Cause now I have some questions about me, and he can tell us everything."

"If he's the one who wrote your story," said August.

"What are you talking about?" asked Travis.

"Something you need to know about this author... He wasn't the only one. There have been many authors throughout time. It's a job, not a person. And the one trapped in here was just the last tasked with the great responsibility."

"Which is?" asked Emma.

"To record," said August, "to witness the greatest stories of all time and record them for posterity. The job has gone back eons, from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy, to playwrights who tell tales in poetry, to a man named Walt. Many have had this sacred job... great women and men who took on the responsibility with the gravity that it deserved... Until this last one. He started to manipulate rather than record. He did something... I don't know exactly what... but something that pushed them over the edge."

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, the Apprentice confronted the Author as he wrote, "How dare you?" said the Apprentice, "How dare you force me to do that to that child?"

"It makes for a better story," said the Author.

"Return the quill. You are ill-suited for this job. You have abused all the rules. You have lied. You have deceived us. You have forsaken your holy duty, and now... You must be punished." The Apprentice waved his wand and the Author was trapped in the door page of the storybook.

* * *

In Storybrooke, August continued, "That's why The Sorcerer and his apprentice put him in there. They're the ones who choose The Author, and they took responsibility for their error."

"If they did, and he's still in there, he still has the ability to alter the book, to alter the course of things," said Emma.

"You sure have come a long way from the woman who wouldn't believe," said August.

"Yeah. I have," said Emma.

Emma stood up and set the door page on the bed. Then, she got ready to use the key to unlock the door. Travis heard what Emma said about the Author being able to alter Henry's book, maybe even change the course of things. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. He just learned that he was going to be a father, what if the Author did something to keep Elsa from coming from Storybrooke. He didn't care if it was his sister, he wasn't going to let anyone take away his happy ending, "Emma, wait…" said Travis, "Maybe... Maybe… Mom is right…" He looked at his mom and gave her a small smile. He was still very mad at Mary Margaret but she still made a good point, He looked back at Emma, "Maybe we shouldn't let the Author out…What if letting the Author out is just the first step on turning you dark, like Gold wants?"

"Like I told Hook earlier, no one... not Rumplestiltskin or some author... gets to decide who I am." Emma put the key to the page. She turned the key and the door on the page opened. There was a golden light and a man was seemingly thrown out of the page and to the floor on the other side of August's bed.

"Oh!" said the Author, as he stood up, "Whoo! Oh. It was cramped in there! I couldn't even reach this," He reached behind his back and pulled out a bottle, "And I was parched." The Author took a drink.

David recognized the bottle, "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"This? Uh, a nice young couple I met on the road gave it to me. You want some? Sort of nutmeg-y."

"You," said Mary Margaret, "You are... are The Author?"

"The peddler?"

"We have a lot of questions," said Travis.

The Author chucked, "I bet you do." He pulled on the curtain knocking the rod down on top of them. Then, the Author ran out the door, "Hey!" shouted Emma, as she got up. She and Travis ran out the door. They chased him all the way to the library but they lost him.

AN: Special thanks to 64thVanSull for suggesting the red dragons for Travis' mobile. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	69. Heart of Gold & Sympathy for the De Vil

AN: I'm combining "Heart of Gold" & "Sympathy for the De Vil" because I need the beginning and the ending of "Heart of Gold" and Now on with the show…

Heart of Gold & Sympathy for the De Vil

Travis and Emma headed to the park to search for the Author. It wasn't too much longer when David and Mary Margaret caught up with them, "The Author, where is he?"

"We lost him," said Travis.

"We know him," said Mary Margaret.

"What?"

"We met him a long time ago, before you were born. He, um..."

"Manipulated us," David continued, "It's because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child and to take your magic away."

Emma was dumbfounded, "It's true," said Mary Margaret.

"No, what's true is no matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did, and you lied to me and Travis about it!" said Emma, "You've been lying to me about everything! About you, about Travis, about me..."

"That's not the case," said David, "It's one incident from our past."

"Don't downplay it," said Travis.

"Well, we've changed," said Mary Margaret, "We've tried to become the parents you two deserve."

"The only reason that Emma is the Savior is because you altered the entire state of her being at the expense of someone else's soul and my magic."

"You're right," said David, "What we did, it was wrong. But we... We didn't fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We're human."

"Yeah, well, right now I don't care," said Emma, "None of that matters now. We have to find that author before Gold does."

"I agree," said Travis, "if Gold finds him who knows what he could do…"

* * *

What they didn't know was that Gold had already found the Author and was keeping him at his cabin. Gold went to Regina's vault to see if she was awake. Regina was sitting in a chair with her hands cuffed together. She woke up and saw this. Gold walked up to her and said, "Your hands are tied, I'm afraid. No more magic for you today."

"So now I'm your prisoner," said Regina.

"You and the Author. Well, actually, he had the good sense to join the team, whereas you... You backed the wrong one."

"What about everything you said to me? You wanted me to find my happiness."

"Well, that's true. Just not at my expense. You see, the affection I have for you, well... There are limits."

"What happened to you?"

"I lost everything. Just as you will if you don't do as I say," Gold then took a note out of his pocket, "I found this in your pocket. Telephone number registered to a Robin of Locksley."

Regina stood up, "Give that back."

"I'm guessing you have this number because you're worried about poor Robin Hood out there in the cold, harsh world. And so you should be."

"What do you know that I don't?" Regina asked Gold. He didn't answer then she asked, "What happened to Robin?"

Gold magicly removed the cuffs around Regina's wrists. He put the number in one hand and the phone I the other, "Ask him yourself," he said, "Call."

Regina dialed the number and waited for Robin to answer. When she heard sound of someone answering the call, Regina said, "Robin?"

"No, it's not Robin," said Marian, on the other end of the phone.

"Marian?"

"Not exactly," said Marian. Then, Marian changed to Zelena, "Hello, sis."

"No... No, it can't be," said Regina.

"Oh, but it is," said Zelena.

"Zelena. But how? I saw you die."

"You thought you saw me die."

"Where's Robin? This is his phone. What have you done with him?"

"I haven't done anything except love and honor him in sickness and in health, to have and to hold and all that other wifely nonsense."

"I-I don't understand."

"Well, you don't have to. All you need to know is that while your precious Robin thinks it's his wide-eyed wife cooking dinner for him every night, it's actually me. Oh, I've got to run, sis. He'll be home soon, and I've got a meatloaf in the oven."

"No... No."

" Oh, you sound like you need a moment. Take it. I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon. Ta-ta," then Zelena hung up.

Regina looked at Gold, "You knew."

"And that's why you will do everything I ask," said Gold, "Because one phone call from me and your beloved dies at the hands of your sister."

"She murdered your son!"

"Well, Zelena and I have come to...An understanding. And now you and I have an understanding as well. Regina, you are vital to my plan to turn the savior towards darkness."

"You made me a monster. But I won't let you do the same to Emma."

"So you've made your choice, have you? You're choosing the savior over your beloved Robin Hood? Is that your final answer?"

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Hook walked into the loft, "Are you sure you guys don't remember something else about the Author?" asked Travis, "Maybe some way to find him?"

"We told you everything we know," said David.

"Are we sure about that?" asked Emma, "Because secrets just keep coming out."

"Okay. You're clearly still upset," said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, I am still upset. You were the ones who taught me there is always a right way. A heroic way. And what you did to Travis and Maleficent's child..."

"It was our only option to make sure you grew up... Good," said David.

"I'm sorry," said Emma, "but if it were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person."

"And that right there..." said Mary Margaret, "That goodness is exactly why we did what we did. It was worth it."

Just then Regina came in, "Regina, where have you been?" asked Travis.

"In the middle of a very bad day," said Regina, "I'll tell you the whole story later, after I rescue Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?" asked Emma, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I called that number you gave me, but Marian answered the phone, and I discovered... She's not really Marian at all."

"So who is she?" asked Elsa.

"Zelena," said Regina.

"The wicked witch?" asked David.

"I don't know how it's possible, but my sister has been masquerading as her this entire time. And she's in league with Gold. Robin's in danger, so I'm going to New York to find him and stop her."

"And what about Gold?" asked Hook, "If they're working together, he's not just gonna let you waltz off and spoil his plans."

"I wouldn't worry about Gold. I know exactly how to handle him," said Regina.

* * *

Belle was putting some things away at Gold's shop. She was bent down behind a counter. When she stood up and turned around to get some books off the top of the counter. Regina was standing there, "Oh! Regina, I didn't, uh, didn't hear you come in."

"Your ex-husband has done quite a number on me, Belle," said Regina.

"Oh. I'm, uh... Sorry to hear that."

"And now he wants me to work with him."

"Uh, well, I'm sure that would be a mistake."

"I know it is."

"How can I help?"

"I'm glad you asked."

A little while later, Belle was by the well in the woods. She was looking in the well and calling out, "Rumplestiltskin. Rumple..."

Just then Gold appeared, "Hello, Belle."

She turned and looked at him, "Hello."

"This is a curious place to meet."

"Do you, uh, do you remember what you told me here the night of our vows? How I chased all the darkness out of you?"

"Belle, look, I'm sorry for everything."

Belle walked up to him, "No. No apologies today. For once in my life, I just want the truth. Why are you here, Rumple? Are you... Are you trying to win me back?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Gold. Then, he reached in his chest and pulled out his heart. It was a black as a lump of coal except for one red spot.

"Rumple?" asked Belle.

"It seems that centuries of dark deeds do take their toll. And all that's left of it... Is this. And pretty soon, that will be gone, too."

"Well... Will you die?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose any ability to love. And that goodness that you once saw inside of me... Well, that'll be gone forever. There's only one man who can reverse this process, and that's the Author. That's why I'm here in Storybrooke," then Gold put his heart back in his chest, "I don't expect you to understand, of course."

"But I... I-I do understand," said Belle.

"You do?"

"Sometimes I worry... I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon," said Belle. Then Gold walked up to her and they kissed. Then, Belle broke the kiss, "You know what the problem is, though? Will is just such a better kisser than you are."

Gold was stunned, "W-what?"

"You're pathetic. Watching you come groveling back to me, it's like a dog begging for scraps."

"Why are you saying that? This isn't like you, Belle."

"But it is so like me," said Regina.

Gold turned and saw her walk up with Belle's heart in her hand, "Regina," said Gold.

Then Regina said into the heart, "Now forget all this and run along home." Without a word, Belle left.

Gold was furious, "You have no idea just how much I'm gonna make you suffer for this."

"Oh, you're not gonna do a thing, unless you wanna see what happens when I take this heart and squeeze.

"Come on. We both know you don't have it in you."

"Don't I?" asked Regina, then she gave the heart a little squeeze.

"All right, all right. I believe you," said Gold.

"Good. So I'm headed to New York now. And if you breathe one word of this to Zelena, you won't be the only one who loses a heart."

* * *

As Regina was loading her trunk, Emma and Travis walked up, "Are you sure going to New York is a good idea?" asked Travis, "You don't know what Zelena has planned. What if you're walking into a trap?"

"Robin's in trouble. I have no choice," said Regna.

"You don't have to go alone. We could go with you."

"Don't worry about me. You have your hands full with the Author. I can handle one wicked sister.

"Things are different in New York," said Emma, "Without your magic, y... Listen. If you won't take us with you, we want you to take this." Emma handed Regina a gun and she took it

"I hope you don't have to use it, but... we want you to stay safe," said Travis.

"Thank you," said Regna, as she put the gun in her purse, "So two aren't… angry with me for keeping your parents' secret?"

"It's between us and them," said Emma, "You were just trying to help."

Just then Emma and Regina's cell phones beeped, "It's Henry. Video message?"

"Must be a thing now. I got one, too," said Emma.

They both opened the messaged and Henry appeared on their screens, "Mom, Mom, Cruella has me. If you ever wanna see me again, you have to do what she says."

Then, Cruella appeared, "Hello, darlings! As you can see, I have your dreadful son. If you prefer him to remain intact, you'll do exactly as I say... Kill the Author. Then, ah, bring me his broken little body, or... Your boy will meet a very unhappy ending. Hmm?"

* * *

Regina, Travis and Emma went back to the loft and showed the video to David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Elsa. They were all sitting around the table, when David picked up Emma's phone and zoomed in on something in the background, "I recognize that trailhead marker," said David, "Cruella is holding Henry a couple of miles South of the toll bridge.

"So what do we do now?" asked Elsa.

"Time to get our hands dirty and do whatever it takes to get him back," said Regna.

"You're not actually considering Cruella's demand to kill the Author?" asked David.

"Of course not. Even if we could find him, it wouldn't be half the fun of killing Cruella. Let's see how she likes being made into outerwear."

"Regina!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"What?" asked Regina, "It's Emma's heart we're trying to protect, not mine."

"If we go in guns blazing, we risk hurting Henry," said Travis, "We have to find another way."

"I've headed many rescue missions," said Hook, "It would be helpful to know the terrain more."

"And where the Author is," said Emma, "If he's enemies with Cruella, maybe he knows the best way to defeat her."

"Oh, we may be able to help with that," said Mary Margaret.

"We went back to the convent and found a flask that we gave him," said David, "He dropped it when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it."

"Sounds like a perfect job for you two," said Emma, "Elsa go with them. I'll take Travis, Regina and Hook, and we'll scope out the area where Cruella's holed up with Henry."

Emma started to stand up them Mary Margaret said, "Emma, I know you're still angry, but avoiding us is not going to help."

"I'm not avoiding you. With Henry's life on the line, I need to be around people I trust, and right now, that's not you," then Emma stood up and she, Travis, Regina and Hook left.

* * *

A short time later, Regina, Travis, Emma and Hook were walking through the woods, "You're acting like a petulant child.," said Regina, "Your parents did a bad thing. They apologized. Now get over it."

"Forgive me if I don't take advice from the woman who held a grudge for half her life because a 10-year-old spilled a secret," said Emma.

Hook stepped forward, "Swan, if you won't listen to Regina, perhaps you'll listen to me. You were able to forgive both of us all because you found it in your heart to see past it."

"The difference is that you never held yourself as some paragon of virtue. Neither of you did. You were honest about who you were. My parents weren't. They said they were heroes."

"Even heroes make mistakes, love."

"You know, not long ago, your mother gave me some advice," said Regina, "She said I needed to believe I could still earn forgiveness, that I had a chance at grace. I didn't realize it then, but... She was talking about herself. Emma, she's been trying to make up for what she did for a long time."

Then, Travis spoke up, "Emms… They are right. Yes, Mom and Dad lied to us. But, they are sorry. They have been holding this secret whether they knew it or not for over 30 years. I'm willing to forgive them for what they did to me. You should, too."

"You can forgive them if you want," said Emma, "I... Can't. More important things to worry about right now, like saving Henry," then Emma walked off. Regina, Hook and Travis looked at each other and they followed her.

They continued walking then they heard Henry call out, "Help me! Please! Help me! Help!" They started to run and they heard him call again.

"It's Henry," said Emma, as they ran around a tree. She came to a stop and said, "Quick, it's coming from over there," she said as she pointed in front of them.

"No, it's this way," said Hook, as they pointed to the left.

"Has Cannon fire damaged your hearing?" asked Regina, "It clearly came from over there," she said as she pointed to the right.

"It's coming from back there," said Travis, as he pointed behind them.

"No! No! Help me, please!" Henry called out.

"Split up," said Emma, "Go!" Then the four of them ran in the direction they wanted to go.

Travis heard Henry call out, "Somebody!"

"Henry?!" he called.

"Help me! Please!"

He sounded very close but he couldn't see his nephew. He continued walking then he found a shell with Henry's voice coming out of it. Travis picked it up, "What the?"

He dropped the shell and headed back the way he came. The results were the same for Regina and Hook. Emma had better luck. She heard Cruella say, "Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? You shouldn't have run."

She ran up and found Henry standing near the edge of the cliff with Cruella pointing a gun at him, "Henry!" She called out.

"Mom!" said Henry.

Cruella ran up to Henry and grabbed him, "Let him go!" said Emma.

"I'm afraid not," said Cruella, "Come any closer, and he dies."

* * *

At Gold's cabin, Mary Margaret, David and Elsa came in. The Author, whose real name was Isaac, was sitting in a chair with a fire poker. He jumped up when they came in, "Oh! Don't come any closer! Stay back!" he shouted as he pointed the power at them.

"We're not gonna hurt you," said David.

"We just want some information," said Elsa.

"Unh-unh," said Isaac, "who I want some guarantees, because if I tell you everything, you just might kill the messenger."

"You're safe. Trust us," said Mary Margaret.

"Trust you? I've seen what you'll do to protect your daughter." David rushed up to Isaac and pinned him up against the wall, "Aah! Ow! Hey! You said you wouldn't h..."

"What have you done with Emma?" asked David.

"Nothing. I was just trying to protect the world from Cruella. I had no idea that Gold would use her like this. Even I couldn't see the end to the story."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elsa, "How does the story end?"

"With the savior... Turning dark."

David released Isaac. He then reached in to his belt and gave David a piece of paper.

"What is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Something I wrote," said Isaac, "The truth."

David walked over to his wife and his daughter-in-law and they looked at the paper and David read it, "'Cruella De Vil can no longer take away the life of another.'"

"Do you see now?" asked Isaac, "Henry's in no danger."

"Cruella can't kill anyone," said Elsa, "She's defenseless."

"Emma doesn't know," said David, "which means Gold wants her to..."

"We have to stop this," said Mary Margaret.

Then, the three of them ran out the door.

* * *

At the cliffs edge, Cruella was standing by the edge with her gun pointed right at Henry's chest, "One small dead Author. That's all I asked. Simple revenge, and you failed utterly."

"Put the gun down, Cruella," said Emma.

"Mom," said Henry.

"It's gonna be okay, Henry."

"I'll do it, savior," said Cruella, "Believe me, I will." Emma put up her hands and they were starting to glow, "Put your hands down, savior," said Cruella, "We both know you're bluffing."

"That's my son."

"And you're a hero, and heroes don't kill."

Then, Emma used her magic to push Cruella over the edge of the cliff. Henry fell to the ground, "Henry?" asked Emma. Then, she went over and hugged him

"Mom," said Henry, as they hugged.

Just then, Mary Margaret and David arrived, "No, no," said David.

"Emma?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma looked over the cliff and saw Cruella's broken and dead body lying on ledge below them. Emma's face showed no emotion.

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	70. Lily & Mother

AN: I'm combining Lily & Mother because Travis won't be going with Emma and Regina to New York. It works better if Emma and Regina go alone. Now, on with the show.

Lily & Mother

A few days later, Emma went to the cemetery and saw Isaac and Gold watch as Cruella's casket is lowered into the ground. A short time later, she met with David, Mary Margaret, Travis, Elsa, Hook, Regina and Henry at Granny's. "I'm going after Gold," said Emma, "He made this happen. He needs to answer for it."

"Careful. Don't go off half-cocked," said Hook.

"Hook's right," said David, "He wants you angry."

"Yeah, well, I am angry," said Emma, "That doesn't mean he's gonna get what he's after. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes. But that's regret, not darkness. I think we've all done things we regret," Emma looked at her parents. Then continued, "Right now, we need to focus on one thing... How to keep Gold and the Author from causing any more damage."

Just the Maleficent walked in, "I might be able to help with that. It now appears we have a common foe... Rumplestiltskin."

"He resurrected you," said Elsa

"To help himself, not me," said Maleficent, "Cruella's death only confirmed that."

"Oh. Now you want to turn on him before he turns on you," said Hook.

Regina smiled, "I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long."

"What do you want?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Nothing from you," said Maleficent, "But your son and daughter, I hear, have a talent for finding people."

"Yeah, we do," said Travis, "Who do you want found?"

"My daughter."

"She's alive?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes. She survived the journey to this land," said Maleficent, "The journey you sent her on. You want to prevent Rumplestiltskin from achieving whatever he wants," she looked at Emma, "What better way than leaving this town and helping me?"

"I'm not running away from Gold," said Emma.

"It's not running from him. It's hindering him."

"What do you know about her?" asked Travis.

"Just what the Dark One showed me," said Maleficent, "That she was banished to this world 30 years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith."

"No," said Emma

"Emma?" asked Hook as he stood up, "What is it?"

Then, Emma rushed out the door. She headed to the library and started searching through the microfilm archive of newspapers. She found a baptism notice in Minneapolis newspaper for a Lilith Page. There was a picture of the baby and her star shaped birthmark could clearly be seen, "Lily," said Emma.

Emma sat there in stunned silence. She didn't hear Emma come in and she jumped a little when Regina said, "Ain't fate a bitch? You know this girl. How?"

"She was my friend."

"Oh, the one you told me about," said Regina as she walked around to face Emma, "Who you said you pushed away?"

"How is this possible?" asked Emma, "Of all the kids in the world, the one I end up friends with is the one my parents banished?"

"Emma, there are powers beyond our understanding, and your parents messed with them."

"So the only friend I ever had wasn't even my friend by choice."

"I know. It hurts, doesn't it? I've been there, too."

"Yeah?"

"You think it was a coincidence that I just so happened to adopt the savior's son? Our actions are our own, but fate pushes us. Maybe it's time to push back."

"How?"

"Well, I have to go to New York to rescue Robin from my insane sister, and you have to find this girl to redeem your parents and show Gold he's wrong about you... That he can't change you. What do you say we help each other?"

"What, like a road trip?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call it."

"I'm okay, Regina. I don't need a babysitter."

"But maybe I need you. You lived in New York. I've barely been outside of Storybrooke. How about it, Swan? How about we make today the day we both leave fate?"

* * *

A short time later, Emma was saying her goodbyes outside town hall. "Be careful," said Travis, as he gave his sister a hug.

"You bet," said Emma. Henry walked up and gave Emma a hug, "Be good, kid. I'll see you when I get back."

Henry stepped back and Hook stepped forward, "Be careful, Swan. As someone who started on the side of good and went dark, take my advice... Vengeance is tempting. The darkness always is. Resist it."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I didn't have anything to live for. You have your parents, Travis, Henry..."

"You."

"Aye... Me. And I, you. That's what's kept me on my path now. Use whatever it takes to stay on yours." Then they kissed.

A few moments later Regina walked out of town hall. Mary Margaret started to move toward her daughter, "Emma..."

"Take care of Henry," said Emma.

Mary Margaret stopped then David said, "Of course."

Regina gave Henry a hug and Emma asked, "Did you get what you needed?"

"I'm not going into a land without magic without bringing some of our own," said Regina, "The Snow Queen's scroll..." Regina and Emma headed to the bug and Regina continued, "In case we have any trouble getting through the cloak put around this town."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here," said Emma. Then the two women got in the car and headed off.

Travis looked at his parents they both looked very hurt that Emma didn't say goodbye to them. The watched as they walked off with Henry and headed back to their loft. Travis looked over at Elsa. "Elsa… I think we need to tell Mom and Dad about our news…"

Elsa looked at her in-laws and watched them walk away. She nodded, "Yeah…"

* * *

A little while later, Mary Margaret and David were at the loft when there was a knock on the door. David opened the door and saw Travis and Elsa, "Can we talk?" asked Travis.

"Of course…" said David as he let them in.

Mary Margaret saw Travis and Elsa walk in. She walked over to join them, "Let's go sit down…" said Travis. They sat down at the table and Travis took a deep breath and started, "I wanted to say that even though I'm still upset about what happened… I forgive you both…" Mary Margaret and David looked a little surprised. Then, Travis continued, "I know it couldn't have been easy to do what you did. I was wrong when I called you two cowards. You two, are two of the bravest people I know."

Mary Margaret and David were floored what their son was saying. "I must say," said Mary Margaret, "After your reaction… I thought that it would take much longer for you to forgive us… What brought this about?"

"I must say that after the bombshell you and Dad laid on Emma and Me. I was mad. I swore to myself that I would never forgive you to..." said Travis, "Then… that night Elsa had a little news for me…"

Elsa smiled, "I'm pregnant…"

Needless to say David and Mary Margaret were even more shocked, "What?" said David.

"Yeah," said Elsa, "my magic didn't feel quite right a few days ago, so I went to Mother Superior and she told me the good news."

"That's why I decided to come to terms with what you guys did. I hope I NEVER have to make the kinds of decisions you two had to make regarding Emma and I. But, I hope that if I do… I have the courage that you two had…"

Mary Margaret stood up and walked around the table. Travis stood up and they hugged. David and Elsa then stood up and joined in the group hug.

* * *

That night, Emma called Travis and Regina called Mary Margaret they let them know that they had found Lily and Robin Hood and they were on their way back to Storybrooke. Later, that afternoon they arrived at Granny's, Emma was driving her Bug, while Regina was driving a SUV they rented. Hook Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa were there to welcome them home. Maleficent hung back a little bit. She was nervous about meeting her daughter for the first time.

Emma got out of the bug and hugged Henry, Hook, Travis and Elsa. But, when Mary Margaret stepped forward to get a hug Emma pulled back and stepped away.

Just then a woman got out of Emma's bug. She had long dark hair and was wearing a green jacket, a white shirt and dark jeans. She saw David and Mary Margaret and glared at them. Emma escorted the woman over to Maleficent, "Maleficent... This is Lily. This is your daughter."

* * *

A little while later, Maleficent and Lily were sitting in a booth at Granny's. Lilly was eating then Maleficent said, "You're so beautiful... Sorry. I just... Just... You are, that's all."

Lily sighed, "So how are we gonna get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Now that I see you, I don't wanna waste our time on revenge. I understand why you want it. It's suddenly so clear we should only look forward."

"Seriously? We're gonna let them get away with this?"

"We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past."

"Let's do both. Look, all these years since I figured out what happened, I-I've been trying to figure out how two humans could get me away from a freakin' dragon. But now I get it. You're a pushover. What'd they do, rub your belly? Give you a dragon treat?"

"Lily... No. I did everything I could. But all I wanna do now is enjoy our time together. I am your mother."

"Well, I'm grown up now. I don't need grooming advice from Annie Hall. I gotta go," Then, Lily stood up and started to the door.

Maleficent stood up and said, "Wait! Wait." Lily turned and looked at her mother then Maleficent said, "Please. If you go, if you leave town, you can't get back in. I can't leave at all. I'll crumble back into the dust that I was before Gold revived me."

"Man, that's a bummer," said Lilly.

She turned to leave but Maleficent took her hand, "Please. Can't you just wait a little while longer? Things could look different in a week."

"Send me a postcard," Then, Lilly left.

* * *

A short time later Mary Margaret opened the door to the loft and Maleficent was standing there, "David… Travis…"

"I'm not here to kill you, "said Maleficent, as David, Travis and Elsa joined Mary Margaret at the door.

"Okay..." said Travis.

"I just... I just want my daughter."

"Lily isn't with you?" asked Elsa.

"She's leaving," said Maleficent.

"And you think we can help," said Mary Margaret, "Come in."

Mary Margaret let Maleficent in then she said, "You cast the second curse. Can you... Is there a way for you to seal the borders the way Regina did?"

"I don't know how to do what you want. But that wouldn't be the right way, anyway. If she's upset, you have to get to the heart of what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong. I don't know her."

"Well, she's acting a lot like Emma did when she first came here," said David, "She had these... Her walls were always up."

"She was afraid that if she opened herself up to me, I would let her down like everyone else had," said Mary Margaret, "And... Ultimately, I did."

"If you have any way to help," said Maleficent, "You didn't give her back to me then, but please, if you can help, do it now."

"Yes. Come on, David, let's find her," Said Mary Margaret, "Travis, Elsa, can you watch Neil?"

"Sure," said Travis, "We'd love to…"

"Alright," said David, "let's go…"

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting at the bus stop in front of the pharmacy, when Regina walked up to her, "Thought I might find you here. Fair warning... bus service in these parts can be spotty. It's going to be a wait."

"Missed the part where that's your problem," said Lily, "Shove off."

"I bet that mouth got you lots of attention back at the group home, but it doesn't work here. Now..." said Regina, as she sat down next to Lily, "Listen up. I've got some talking to do. You know about Snow and Charming getting you banished, putting Emma's potential for darkness into you."

"Sent me through the portal in my eggshell, like baby Moses in his basket. And unless you have any ideas about giving them what they deserve..."

"Let's not worry about what they deserve. Let's work on what we deserve."

"I deserve them dead."

"Well... You do have some darkness in you, don't you? Thing is, a lot of that darkness, that actually belongs to Emma. And right now, it's good and riled up. And riled up savior darkness is exactly what I need."

"The only thing you need, lady, is to get out of my way."

"And here I thought we could have a civil conversation... Guess I should just cut to the chase," Regina reached in her jacket and took out a knife. Then, she grabbed Lily's hand.

"Hey! Stop!" shouted Lily. Then, Regina cut across Lily's palm, "Ah! You're out of your mind!"

Regina then dipped the knife into the small bottle of ink. The ink started to glow, "Welcome to Storybrooke," said Regina, then she disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

Lily sat there seething, her eyes turned yellow.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Maleficent were in David's truck looking for Lily. Then they heard a roar. Then, they saw a dragon standing in the middle of the road, near the town line. David skidded to stop, "Lily?" asked Maleficent. Lilly roared at them, then flew away bumping into the truck as she did, "Lily."

David called Travis and Emma for backup while David, Mary Margaret and Maleficent headed into the woods to look for Lily, "It headed this way," said David.

"She," corrected Mary Margaret.

"Thank you," said Maleficent, "I'm worried. You need to be taught to fly, and she was way too low. If one wing tip hit a tree, she could be badly hurt."

"And maybe hurt a lot of people around you, too," said David.

Mary Margaret saw something moving in the distance, "David."

They all look and they saw Lily in dragon form laying on the ground, "Oh," said Maleficent, "She... She looks like me." Lily lifted her head and roared.

"Be careful," said Mary Margaret.

"She's my daughter," said Maleficent, as she headed toward her daughter.

Mary Margaret and David stood there for a moment then Mary Margaret followed with David close behind, "Mary Margaret, no! Stop!" Lily started to wildly blast fire, "She's out of control! Mary Margaret!"

Maleficent stood there in awe of her daughter. Mary Margaret ran past her and then Lilly hit her with her tail. Mary Margaret went flying and hit her head hard on a large rock, cutting her head open. "No!" shouted David. He went to see if she was ok when Lily sent a blast of fire between David and Mary Margaret. Then, she turned and flew away.

* * *

When Travis, Elsa, Emma and Hook arrived. Mary Margaret was awake and David was holding a cloth to Mary Margaret's head to try and stop the bleeding. "Mom?!" said Travis and Emma when they saw what was going on.

"She hit her head hard," said David.

Mary Margaret went to move when Emma knelt down next to her, "No, stay still," then Emma touched her hand to Mary Margaret's head and used her magic to heal her. "It's gonna take time to heal inside."

"I'm sorry I let you down again," said Mary Margaret

"You didn't," said Emma.

"No, I was selfish."

"Yes, you were, but at some point this has to stop."

"Emma, I'm not ever going to stop trying to protect you or your brother, not ever. I don't care what you do or say."

"I know. I need to stop punishing you."

"You do?"

"You're a hero... If it happened at my expense, it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the good person you became, and it doesn't change what you are.

"Which is what?"

"My mom. You wanted to make me proud, so you li... Omitted the truth, which was kind of self-defeating, but human. Cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable... Anyway, I miss you and I forgive you." Mary Margaret then sat up and hug Emma.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was walking through the woods looking for Lily. She found her an watched as she turned back to human form. Lily sat on the ground holding her hand from when Regina cut it. Maleficent walked up to her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure just yet."

Maleficent sat down on the ground next to her daughter as she reached in her jacket pocket and took out the rattle, "You know, I was going to give you something earlier," she handed it to Lily, "This was supposed to be yours, but I never got a chance to give it to you..." Lily took the rattle and looked at her mother. Maleficent sighed, "It's too late, isn't it? You're too grown up for everything. You don't need me. And I know that I'm not... I'm not what you were hoping for."

"I thought that you'd be this scary dragon bitch, and we'd go get our revenge. You know, blasting all those who did us wrong... But you're just... This real person. And you're so frickin' open, it kills me."

"Why does that kill you? I don't understand. Please, tell me."

"Because you want a relationship, a future. And anyone who's ever wanted that with me, it's just... It's never worked out. I've always let them down. I destroy everything that I touch. That darkness they put in me, it's serious business."

"I don't mind a little darkness," said Maleficent. Then, she gave Lily a hug and Lily hugged her back, "Look... Why don't you stay for a week, and I can teach you about being a scary dragon bitch?

"Okay. One week."

* * *

At Gold's shop, Isaac showed Mr. Gold the bottle of ink, as Gold sat on the floor, "How?" asked Gold, "No, no. I don't care how. And I don't wanna waste time."

"That's what I thought. Are you okay here?" asked Isaac.

"I soon will be."

Isaac went to help Gold up, "Here."

"Let go of me," said Gold, "Go and write."

"Write on what?" asked Isaac as he walked to behind the counter.

Gold snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the counter. On the cover it read: _Heroes and Villains_ , "Now then," said Gold, "It's time Villains finally win." Then, Isaac started to write.

AN: I don't know what I think of this chapter… I cut a lot of stuff because I just felt that it just wasn't necessary for my story. I would have liked to skip both episodes completely but I wanted to show Emma and Travis making up with their parents. Anyway, I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for the next couple of chapters. There will be twists that none of you will have expected and make things interesting. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	71. Operation Mongoose: Part 1

Operation Mongoose: Part 1

Regina, Robin, Hook, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, Travis and Elsa were in the hidden library at the Sorcerer's Mansion looking through the empty books. Regina had told the others how Isaac got his hands on the ink he and Gold needed to rewrite the storybook. Regina was going to have Isaac write Zelena out of existence but she a had a change of heart and then he took off with the ink.

Regina kept flipping through empty books, "Nothing," she said, "They're all still blank. Whatever the Author is writing, it's not appearing in the books. This is useless." Then she tossed an empty book on the floor.

"Easy. This is not your fault," said Robin.

"Even so, tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I can wake up a talking frog."

"At least you'll wake up," said Hook, "I don't doubt whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate."

"Well, there's no use speculating what he wants," said Travis, "We just need to stop it. And if there's nothing useful here, we need to move on, find something else that can help."

Just then, August walked in, "I might know just the thing," he said.

"August," said David, "I thought you didn't know anything more about the Author."

"He doesn't, but he knows someone who does," said Emma, "That's why I called him here."

"Who?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The man who gave him his power... The Apprentice," said August, "I met him once when I was living in Phuket. He was the one who told me about the story book and that I should learn everything about it."

"If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?" asked Elsa.

"Well, I haven't seen him. But..." August took a paper out of his pocket. It was a drawing of the Apprentice, "That's what he looks like."

"I know this man," said Hook.

"You do?" asked Travis.

"More importantly, I know exactly where to find him."

They went to the Apprentice's house. They had called Mother Superior and she brought the hat box. They looked at the box on the floor and Hook said, "I trapped him in there. I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Emma, as she put a hand on his shoulder, "It was Gold, not you. Blue was in there. She can get him out."

"Don't you need the Dark One's dagger?" asked Hook.

"Well, not if I have something that belonged to The Apprentice," said Mother Superior. Hook looked around and handed her a broom. She placed it on the floor next to the box. She waved her hands and magic flowed from the broom to the box. The stars on top of the box started to swirl. Then, there was a bright golden light and gold magic came from the hat then a few seconds later the Apprentice appeared in a chair next to the box, "Are you..." Travis started to ask.

"Yes," answered the Apprentice, "And there is no time to waste," he said as he stood, "Isaac has abused his power for too long. The time has come to set... Things right."

"How?" asked Regina.

"By putting him back where he can't harm anyone... In the book. I will need the page with the painted door and the key. We shall return him to his prison. And this time, I would wager none of you will set him free again. The page."

"It's back in the loft," said Henry.

"Mom, Dad, Killian, Travis, watch Henry," said Emma, "If Gold's smart, he'll go after the page, too."

* * *

At Gold's shop, Isaac was still writing, "Are you, uh... Close?" asked Gold.

"Hang in there, Dark One," said Isaac, "Don't let that heart turn to coal just yet. You'll be fine. Better than ever."

"Why help me? You have the quill now. You don't need me anymore."

"We're a lot alike. We've both struggled mightily for happiness all our lives. You got power, became the Dark One, but you've never been the content one. I know what that's like... To always have dissatisfaction gnawing at you, watching other people's happiness bloom. It's time for a world where up is down, where villains can have happy endings."

"And what does your ending look like? A castle? Treasure? Power?"

Isaac chucked, "In the Enchanted Forest? Do you think I like dysentery and a 40-year life expectancy? No, no, that's your world. I like room service and indoor plumbing. You're welcome to a happy ending in your land. I'll take one in mine."

"Continue with the writing, if you please," said Gold.

"Of course. I-I just need one last detail. Your son... Baelfire."

"Don't toy with me, scribe. Magic can't bring back the dead."

"No. It can't. This quill and ink can only change a past it has created. Which is why I have to write your new story from this moment forward and into the future. But... In your new life, I can make you forget him."

"No, never. I want my memories of him. But maybe with a... Slight adjustment. I would like a world where I remember doing right by my boy. Where he may be gone, but I can live with that loss. Where Bae sees me as a hero right at the end."

"I think I can do that. And with that last piece, it's time to finish." Isaac went back to writing.

Meanwhile, Emma, Regina, Elsa and the Apprentice were heading to Gold's shop. David, Mary Margaret, Travis, Hook and Henry arrived at the loft and started to look for the door page. Henry went upstairs and Hook looked in Henry's pack and took out the storybook.

At Gold's shop, Isaac had just finished, "'The end.'" Nothing happened for a few moments but then all of the sudden the ground started to shake and there was a bright light.

Emma, Regina, Elsa and the Apprentice were almost to the shop when the ground shook and there was a bright light. Elsa woke up laying on her back, in the middle of the street. She sat up, looked around, and saw the others gone. She stood up and called out, "Emma? Regina? Apprentice?" Elsa took out her cellphone and tried to call Travis but it said the number she dialed had been disconnected. She tried calling Anna but she got the same response. She could still sense the twins' magic inside of her, so she knew they were okay. She was thankful for that.

Then, she heard Henry call out, "Hello?! Hello?! Is anyone here?! Hello?!"

"Henry?" she called out and headed to his voice.

She rounded a corner and saw Henry walking down the street. Henry saw her and went up to her, "Aunt Elsa? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," said Elsa, "I tried calling your uncle but there was no answer. Come on. Let's check Gold's shop."

The two of them walked into Gold's and found one there. There was a gramophone playing that had reached the end of the record. Elsa stopped the record and Henry looked at his aunt, "What do we do now?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Maybe Isaac just banished everyone else from of Storybrooke," she said, "Come on..." They went back to the loft and got some pictures. They went to Regina's office and got Ingrid's scroll. Then they got in a patrol car and left Storybrooke

They drove for a while before they reached the next town. Elsa pulled up outside of a restaurant. Then she and Henry went inside. There was a woman behind the counter. They walked up to her and she said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Elsa, "I'm Undersheriff Elsa Winter of Storybrooke." She reached into her jacket and took out some photos. They were of herself and Anna, Regina and Henry, Travis and Elsa, David, Mary Margaret and Emma, Anna and Kristoff, then lastly, Henry and Emma, "Have you seen any of these people?"

"Mm... No. No, I haven't," said the woman.

"It's our family," said Henry, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Sorry…" said the woman.

"Thanks anyway…" said Elsa, as she gathered up the pictures.

They headed for the door when Henry saw a book rack. One book caught his eye, "Aunt Elsa," Henry said. He walked over to the stand and picked up the book. It was called _Heroes and Villains_ it was written by Isaac Heller. On the cover was a dragon sending a blast of fire at a knight in shining armor. Henry turned the book over and on the back was a picture of Isaac Heller… The Author. Henry and Elsa looked at each other. Elsa bought the book and they headed out.

Henry did a Google Search and found out that Isaac was on book tour and he was having an event in New York City that night. They arrived at the event as they watched as Isaac was about to give a speech to his fans. His fans were applauding and giving him a standing ovation, "Thank you. Thank you very much! Please. Please, please. I-I-I'm not worthy..." The audience sat down and then Isaac started his speech, "Someone once told me I don't tell stories people want." The audience laughed, "But I say, write what you're passionate about. That's what matters most." The audience applauded, " _Heroes and Villains_ is close to my heart. It's been a passion project for longer than you would believe. I wrote it because I think folks are sick of heroes getting everything in these classic fairy tales. Hence, the radically different endings for Snow White, Prince Charming, and all the rest... Something different for a modern audience. What happens when villains win the day?" The audience applauded again.

Henry looked at his Aunt and he saw the tears in her eyes, "Don't worry, Aunt Elsa… We'll save them…"

Elsa put her hand on her stomach and looked down. She could still sense the magic that was in her babies, "I hope your right, Henry. I hope your right."

After the speech was over, Isaac held a book signing. Isaac really wasn't sighing the books he was just basically making a line and moving on to the next person, "Thank you... Thank you."

"Long live Regina," said a woman as she put her book in front of Isaac, "Please, can I give you a present... A little token of my love for the world that you've created?" She handed Isaac a button that read, "Long Live Regina." Then the woman said, "Regina... She's my favorite character."

"She's a real doozy, isn't she?" asked Isaac.

"Her life is just so unfair. Is she gonna get a happy ending in the sequel? Please, you have to tell me."

"Sure. I can tell you," said Isaac, as he motioned for her to step forward, so he could whisper in her ear, "She... Sorry. No spoilers." Then the woman stood up straight, "You'll have to buy the next book when it's finished."

"All right," said the woman.

Isaac turned away. Then, he turned back and saw the door page in front of him. He looked up and saw Elsa and Henry, "What are you two doing here?" asked Isaac.

"What did you do with our family?" asked Henry, "And where are they?"

"I, uh... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elsa shook her head, "I don't need my sister-in-law's superpower to tell me that you're lying, Author." She held up the door key, "Now, you know what this does, so you either give us some answers or I open this door and you get a whole new ending."

A little while later, Henry and Elsa were backstage surrounded by pallets of books. Isaac walked in and said, "Okay. Much to the chagrin of my publicist, you have my undivided attention."

"Where's our family?" asked Henry.

"You really want to know? Look around you. They're all right there... In my best-selling book."

"What does that mean?" asked Elsa, as she held up the door page and the key, "Are they still alive?"

"Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut. Easy with the key, Your Majesty," said Isaac, "Your family is fine. If you want to get technical…" Isaac reached into his back and pulled out the book that Gold gave him. He set it on top of some boxes of books and said, "They're in here. See? The original copy of my book... The one that I always wanted to write. They all live in here now in kind of an alternate reality."

"You made them miserable," said Henry.

"I see that you've read some of my book. Good. Good. Then... Then you know that everyone got the ending they deserve. Except Emma and Travis, of course. You won't find them in the book. There was no room for a savior or her brother in my world."

"Bring them back, Right Now, or I use this," said Elsa, as she held up the door page and the key.

"Ch, ch, ch, ch, ch," said Isaac, "I can't. I don't have the power. The cardinal rule of the Authors is 'don't write your own happy ending.' As you can see I broke that rule." Then, Isaac took out his pen, "So this... It's just a pen now." He put it away, "And me? Ohh. Well, I'm nothing more than a best-selling writer with legions of fans and a penthouse over Central Park."

"If you can't get them out, then give us the book and we will," said Henry, as he picked up the book. Isaac pulled the book out of Henry's hands.

"You two? Do you know why you two are still out here." Isaac looked at Henry, "You're here because you're not from a magical world."

"I'm from a magical world," said Elsa, "Why did you leave me out?"

"Please, the last thing my story needed was some moody ice queen," said Isaac. Elsa rolled her eyes then Isaac looked at Henry, "So take it from me... You will never be a knight in shining armor. You're just a poor, innocent child," Then, he looked at Elsa, "And you're just a deposed queen. So, why don't you put the key away and, go back to that nice little town of yours."

Isaac started to walk away when Henry ran after him and tackled him to the ground. In the scuffle the book was knocked out of Isaac's hand. Elsa knelt down and started to flip through the book., "Now what? You're gonna tear up the book?"

Elsa looked at Isaac and smiled. She held up the key, "We're going for a little trip…" Elsa found a picture of a hut with a door.

"Wait! Don't be stupid!" said Isaac.

She put the key to the door and turned it there was a golden light. Then, Elsa and Henry were pulled into the book. They landed in front of the hut in the picture. "Are you okay, Henry?" asked Elsa, as she sat up.

"Yeah," he said as he stood up and helped his Aunt to her feet, "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah..." She could sense the magic inside her babies were protecting them. She smiled "I'm just fine."

Henry looked around the outside of the hut and he saw a sword on the ground he picked it up, "Cool."

Elsa smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Just then, Isaac walked up to them holding a shield, "Feel like a real hero now? Don't get used to it." Then, he hit Henry with the shield, knocking him out. Elsa wanted to hit Isaac with blast of her powers but for some reason she didn't have them back. Then, Isaac hit Elsa with the shield, knocking her out.

When Henry and Elsa woke up they found themselves tied to an overturned cart, "So, now all three of us are trapped in the book," said Isaac, "Congratulations. Let me tell you about this place. It's cold, there's no running water, and things are always trying to kill you."

"Let us go!" shouted Elsa, as she and Henry struggled to free themselves.

"Not a chance. This book we're in, it's worked out quite nicely for me. I don't need you or your nephew running around changing things. This is my story. And no hero gets a happy ending."

"Why? Would that somehow destroy the book?" asked Henry. Isaac gave Henry a glance, "That's what you're afraid of. Isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter," said Isaac, "Your aunt brought us into the final chapter."

"How do you know?" asked Elsa,

"I know because I wrote it. And I know how it ends... With the loud tolling of bells at sunset. When you hear that sound, it'll mean we've reached the last page. The book will end, and everything will remain exactly how I wrote it." Just then a large creature appeared, towering over them, growling. Elsa struggled harder to free herself. Isaac stood up and said, "There we are. Right on time."

"What is that?" asked Henry.

"Oh, the inciting incident of this chapter... An ogre attack. And you know what they say... You don't have to be faster than the ogre. You just have to be faster than the next guy," Then, Isaac an off.

"Wait!" shouted Elsa. The ogre got closer to them and growled right in their faces.

"Help!" shouted Henry, "Help us!" Just then a knight arrived on a white horse. The ogre heard the sounds of a horse and moved over to it. Then, the knight put his hand up, a blast of white magic came from it and hit the ogre in the chest, killing it.

Just then a woman came out of one of the huts of the tiny village, "The monster is dead. The ogre slayer saved us!" She went up to the knight and said, "Thank you. If there's anything my family and I can do to repay you..."

The knight raised his face mask and it was Rumplestiltskin, "Good deeds have their own reward. This comes with no price." He then used his magic to untie Henry and Elsa, "Are you two alright?" He asked, "What are your names?"

"Um," said Elsa, kind of dumbfounded, "I'm Elsa and this is my nephew, Henry. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rumplestiltskin, a knight at your service. Do you two have any family around here?"

"Y-yeah," she said, "Kind of…"

"Then I suggest you two head home for supper, Elsa and Henry, because I... I have another village to save." Then, he lowered his facemask and rode away.

"Now what?" Elsa asked Henry.

"Well, we have to change the book enough to break the spell then we all should be sent back to Storybrooke, hopefully…" said Henry.

"Change the book," said Elsa, "That means a hero has to get a happy ending…" She snapped her fingers, "Regina… Remember that woman in line in front of us at the book signing. She said that she wanted Regina to get a happy ending in the next book. Do you still have our copy of the book?"

Henry checked his jacket pocket and pulled it out, "Yeah…"

"Does it say where we could find Regina as this point in the book?"

Henry opened the book and started to flip through it, "Yeah. She should be somewhere in the nearby woods."

"Let's see if we can find her…"

Henry and Elsa walked out of the village and went to look for Henry's adoptive mother. As they walked to the area where Regina's hideout was, Henry read from the book, "'Many deadly traps were set to protect the forest hideaway, a pit trap under the cedar tree...'" They looked down and saw a collection of green cedar branches laying on the ground. They walked around it and Henry continued to read, "'a falling log hung just beyond...'" they looked up and saw a large log with several spears shoved into it. They looked down and saw the trip wire. They stepped over it and Henry continued, "'and finally, at the center of the willow forest, there was a rustic version of... Home." They looked up and saw a large hollow log.

They walked up to it, as Henry put the book away, Elsa called into it, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Turn around slowly," said Regina's voice, they both turned and saw Regina. She had a arrow drawn and ready to fire, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Elsa."

Then, Henry spoke up, "My name's Henry. And I'm your son."

* * *

Regina took Henry and Elsa inside the hollow log. They were sitting at a small table and Henry tried to explain what was going on, "But I'm telling you..." said Henry.

"That we're trapped inside a book?" said Regina.

"Yeah."

"And I'm supposed to live in a place called Maine? Where I became your adopted mother after someone named Emma gave you up?" Regina looked at Elsa, "And her brother is your husband Travis…"

"As crazy as this all sounds, it's the truth," said Elsa.

"Come on, Mom," said Henry," You can remember."

Regina looked at Henry, "Well, now that I think about it..." Regina stood up and walked around the table, she looked at Henry, "This does make me wonder one thing." Then she put a knife to Elsa's throat, "Who sent you?

"Mom, please. Nobody sent us," said Henry.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Regina. She turned to Elsa, "Are you working for the queen?"

"No. we're trying to help you," said Elsa.

"Help me what?"

"Find your happy ending,"

"In our world, we called it 'Operation Mongoose,'" said Henry.

Regina started to laugh, "That is a very silly name," then she put the knife away.

"Well, it was your idea."

"You two actually believe this," said Regina. Henry and Elsa both nodded, "So you're both crazy."

"We're not, and I can prove it," said Elsa, "Henry…" Henry reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the book and handed it to his aunt, "This is a copy of the book we're trapped in," said Elsa.

"Let me see..." said Regina as she took the book. She opened it up and read it, "This... This says I'm... Going to rob a royal tax carriage today to buy passage out of the kingdom..." She slammed the book shut and looked at them, "How did the book know all that? It can see my future?"

"Something like that," said Henry.

"Then I don't want any part of it," said Regina. Then she threw the book into the fire.

"NO!" shouted Elsa and Henry. Henry reached into the fire and was able to retrieve the map that was in the middle of the book.

Regina then walked out the log with Elsa and Henry close behind her, "Don't follow me!" said Regina, "Whatever world you two think you're from, go back there."

"We can't," said Elsa, "Not until you find true love."

"Then you and your nephew are stuck. Never gonna happen for me."

"His name is Robin Hood."

"We think the only way for us to escape this book is for you to find him in a tavern and kiss him," said Henry

"True love's kiss can fix anything," said Elsa.

Regina stopped laughed, "Wow. You two are crazy. If I ever meet Robin Hood in person, the only thing he gets is a broken nose." Then she started walking again.

"Wait... What are you talking about?" asked Henry.

"He's my competition. Every robbery I plan… he beats me to it. He's the reason I'm stuck in this kingdom." She stopped and looked at Henry, "Why am I still talking to you?"

"'Cause I'm your son."

"Look, kid. If you read about me in that book, you know I got to go. The queen wants me dead. She thinks I ruined her life."

"Did you?"

"Yes. So... If it's happy endings you're after, look someplace else." Then Regina ran off.

Elsa walked up to Henry, "You know… this might work out for us…"

"What do you mean?" asked Henry.

"Well, you heard your mom. Robin Hood has beaten her to every robbery she's ever planned… Odds are on our side that Robin Hood and Regina Mills will meet at the same robbery."

Henry thought for a moment, "Yeah… Make sense to me… What should we do?"

"Well, if _Back to the Future_ and Emma and Hook's little time travel adventure from last year have taught me anything, it's that we should stay as far away from that robbery as possible. If we interfere in anyway, we can kiss our chance at saving everyone goodbye and we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. Let's see that map and see how far it is to Sherwood."

* * *

When Henry and Elsa got to Sherwood they asked around for the pub. When they found it they saw Regina walking out, "Mom!" called Henry.

"You have to stop calling me that," said Regina as she turned and looked at them, "How do you two keep finding me, anyway?"

"I figured if my plan worked, you'd be in Sherwood Forest with Robin Hood," said Elsa.

"I hate to break it to you, but Robin's already found his true love. And they're getting married..." She turned Elsa and Henry around and pushed them toward the door of the pub so they could look in the window on the front door, "Today," said Regina as she walked away.

Henry and Elsa looked in the window and saw Robin and Zelena kissing, "No, no, no," said Henry, "T-this is all wrong. That's Zelena, your siste..." Henry turned and saw Regina was gone. Then, the followed after her.

"Wait," said Henry, "You have to listen to us."

Regina turned and looked at them, "I heard enough. I don't have a sister. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby.

"No, your mother abandoned Zelena," said Elsa, as she and Henry stepped in front of Regina, "Everything's flipped around. This must be Zelena's happy ending."

"Look, I have to go. And you two should, too. Snow White's looking for you two." Regina started to walk away again.

"Wait," said Henry, as he stopped her, "You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything when you met Robin Hood..."

Regina didn't answer then Elsa said, "See? That's proof. He's your true love."

"No. It's proof that I'm not the kind of person that gets a happy ending," said Regina, "I'll never have true love. But you two... You gave me the worst thing you can give anyone. Hope. Now, I'd like to get far enough away that I don't have to hear Robin and Zelena's wedding bells proclaim their love." Regina tried to walk away again.

"Wait..." said Henry as he stopped her, "Did you say 'wedding bells'?

"Yes. Now please let me be."

"The bells," said Elsa, "From the end of the book. That's what he was talking about."

"Those bells... This wedding... It's our last chance to stop this from becoming real forever!" said Henry.

"It already is real," said Regina.

"Not yet," said Elsa, "We have to stop this wedding."

"Look," said Regina, "You two seem like a nice people. And clearly, you believe all this... Nonsense. But didn't you say I was Henry's adopted mother? That he has another mother out there, named, uh... Emma? And what about your husband, Travis? If you two want help, maybe you should start by finding them." She tried to walk away.

"We tried," said Elsa as she stopped Regina this time, "They're not in the book. And if they were, believe me, you'd know. Emma's the most powerful sorceress there is."

"The only sorceress in this land is Snow White,"

"She's more powerful than her," said Henry, "She has, uh, special magic."

"Special magic?" asked Regina.

"In our world, she was called 'The Savior,'" said Elsa.

Henry and Elsa could see a glint of recognition in Regina's eyes, "Never heard of her," said Regina as she turned and walked away.

Henry went up to Regina and grabbed her arm, "Mom. No, I know that face," Regina turned and looked at them, "What aren't you telling me?"

"There were rumors once of a man and woman who called themselves that. The Saviors."

"Isaac lied," said Elsa with a smile, "He couldn't write them out of the story. Where can we find them?"

"You can't," said Regina, "Snow White locked them up years ago. No one has set eyes on them since. The prison they're in is impenetrable."

On an island, far off the coast sat a fortress that was just a lone tower. In the tower, Emma and Travis were both chained to the floor. They both screamed as they struggled against their chains.

AN: I hope you guys like the twist of Elsa staying with Henry. I thought it would be cool if Elsa was able to save Travis from the tower. There are more twists to come in Part 2. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	72. Operation Mongoose: Part 2

Operation Mongoose: Part 2

Henry and Elsa left Regina and headed to a port near where Emma and Travis were being kept prisoner. They reached the harbor and they saw the Jolly Roger tied up. They looked at each other and smiled. They walked on the gangplank and Henry called out, "Ahoy!"

They stepped about the ship and Elsa called out, "Is anyone here?!"

"Careful, there," they heard someone say. They looked and saw Hook walking toward them, "No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger's decks without an invitation from its captain first."

"Are you gonna make us walk the plank?" asked Henry, as he and Elsa jointed him.

"All depends on why you're here."

"We need a ship to take us to the bottomless sea," said Elsa.

"Now, those are treacherous waters," said Hook, "There must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk."

"Not something. Someone… Two someones actually. They're names are Emma and Travis. Emma is his Mom," Elsa put her arm around Henry's shoulder and hand Hook the map from the book, "Travis is my husband. And they were put there by the Queen."

"Well, then, I'm sorry for you both, "said Hook, as he handed the map back to them, "Even if I wanted to, I can't help you."

"Why?" asked Henry, "You're a captain. Can't you take your ship wherever you want?"

Just then they heard laughter. They turned and saw a man walk toward the ship, "A captain? Is that who he says he is?" The man looked at Hook, "I thought I told you to be done swabbing the decks when I return."

"I'm sorry, captain Black Beard," said Hook.

"Wait... He's the captain?" asked Henry.

"Indeed," said Black Beard, "Unless deckhand Hook wants to keep playing pretend," Black Beard looked at Hook, "What do you say, Hook? Beat me, and the Jolly Roger is yours," Then he pulled his sword out, "Or are you still a one-handed coward?"

Hook then turned around and picked up his brush. Elsa and Henry were dumbfounded. They never saw Hook back down from a fight, "What are you doing?!" asked Elsa, "Stand up to him! You can beat him."

"I'm afraid you don't know me very well," said Hook, "I'm sorry. I can't help you." Then he went back to swabbing the deck."

Elsa and Henry turned and saw Black Beard smile as he put his sword away. Henry picked up a nearby sword, "Then I'll have to help you." Henry cut a line. It released a pulley that hit Black Beard and knocked him out cold.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" shouted Hook.

"Getting you your ship back."

"Come on," said Elsa, "Let's dump Black Beard and go."

"You think it's that easy?" asked Hook, "I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone."

"I can help," said Henry.

"How do you know how to sail a ship?"

"I had a great teacher... You."

* * *

A short time later they were out at sea. Hook was at the wheel and Henry and Elsa were standing by the railing when they saw the island coming into view, "Look!" said Elsa, she took out a telescope and saw a knight going inside the fortress, "We found it!" she handed Henry the telescope.

"There's a black knight standing guard," said Hook as he looked through his own telescope as he stood at the wheel.

"Only one. We can take him out."

"Well, you perhaps you hadn't noticed, but I'm a deckhand, not a soldier."

Just then Henry got an idea, "Then maybe we don't need to fight."

* * *

Hook brought Henry and Elsa into the tower. Henry and Elsa had their hands tied and a bag on each of their heads. Hook took them up to the black knight and said, "I'm here on official business for the queen, delivering a couple if dangerous prisoners from the kingdom of Kashyyyk." The knight took the bags off of Henry and Elsa's head and gave them the once over. Then, Henry hit the black knight in the head, knocking her out, "Well done, lad," said Hook.

"The Wookiee prisoner gag... It always works," said Henry.

"The what?"

"Never mind."

Elsa bent down and got the guard's keys, "Lock the guard in the cell. We'll be back with my husband and Henry's mom as soon as we can."

"What..." asked Hook, as they walked away.

Elsa and Henry rushed up the stairs to the top of the tower, as fast as they could. Elsa unlocked the door, then She and Henry walked in and saw Emma and Travis laying on the floor. Their arms were chained to large metal rings on the floor. Emma was wearing a long dark blue gown. Travis was wearing a blue vest, a white shirt and blue pants.

Emma and Travis looked up, they both looked very disheveled. They expected to see the black knight but were both speechless when they saw Henry and Elsa.

Henry and Elsa slowly walked in and Henry said, "Hi. My name is...

"Henry?" asked Emma.

"Elsa?" asked Travis.

"Mom?" asked Henry.

"Travis?" asked Elsa.

Emma and Travis both stood, "Henry," said Emma.

"Elsa," said Travis.

"You... You both remember," said Henry.

"I knew you'd find us," said Emma

Then Henry hugged Emma and Elsa hugged Travis.

"I don't understand," said Elsa as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Then, she started to remove the shackles from Emma and Travis' wrists, "How do you two remember when no one else does?"

"Must have been part of Gold's plan, "said Travis, "Our punishment in this world is that we know the truth but we're powerless to do anything about it."

"In this world, I'm no longer the savior," said Emma, "I've got no magic."

"Neither do I," said Elsa.

"That's all right," said Henry, "I think I know what to do. Now, come on."

Emma and Henry went out first, then Travis and Elsa. Travis looked at his wife, "How are the babies?"

Elsa rubbed her belly, "Safe and sound," she said with a smile.

"How come you were left out of the book?" asked Travis.

"Isaac didn't want a moody ice queen in his story…"

"Is that what he said?" asked Travis. Elsa nodded, "I see… we'll I guess I owe the Author a punch in the nose the next time I see him." Elsa laughed a little.

The four of them ran down the tower steps and when they got to the bottom Emma literally ran into Hook's arms as he came from another corridor. Emma looked up and Hook, smiling, "Uh, Killian, this is my mom," said Henry, "Mom, Killian."

"Uh..." Hook was dumbstruck at Emma, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her before, "Yeah, um... Pleasure." He held out his hand for her to shake."

"Yeah. Right," said Emma, as she shook his hand.

"And this is my husband, Travis," said Elsa.

"Killian," said Travis and he and Hook shook hands.

"Travis," said Hook.

"Look, we need to get going," said Emma, "We've got a wedding to stop."

* * *

A little while later, they were heading back to the mainland, "Thank you for your help, Killian," said Emma.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I'm pleased you regained your, uh, your freedom," said Hook.

"Me too."

"Unfortunately," said Travis, "it's not gonna last unless we put some distance between that tower and us before the guard wakes up."

"Why?" asked Elsa.

"Because that was not any ordinary black knight," said Emma, "Her name is Lily. She's dangerous."

"I don't understand. What's the problem with this Lily person?" asked Hook, as a dragon burst out of the tower.

"Henry, Elsa get below now!" shouted Travis. They didn't argue as they went below.

Hook, Emma and Travis watched as the dragon perched on the roof of the tower and roared when she sensed that Emma and Travis were gone. Emma looked at Hook, "I need you to load the cannon with a chain shot." The dragon flew off the roof and flew around the island, "Come on! Now!" shouted Emma as they ran over to the cannon. Hook got the cannon ready then Emma said, _"_ Hold your fire till I tell you!"

"Lily, over here!" shouted Travis as he waved his arms, "Hey!" the dragon roared

"Come on, Lily!" shouted Emma, "Come on!" The dragon then flew toward them. The dragon was very close to the Jolly Roger when Emma shouted out, "Now!"

Travis and Emma hit the deck as the cannonball with the chain attached flew toward the dragon. It wrapped around her neck and she fell into the ocean.

Emma and Travis laughed and hugged when they realized they had truly escaped from the island, "That was close," said Hook, as he walked over to them, "Cheers," He took out his flask, "You did it." Then, he took a drink and handed it to Emma

Emma took to the flask, "We did it," then she took a drink, "What is that?"

"It's goat's milk."

"Where's your rum?" asked Travis.

"I'm allergic," said Hook, "Never touch the stuff."

"Of course you are.'

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Hook, "You two trusted me with your life just now. Why?"

"It's complicated," said Emma, "It might take a while."

"My schedule's pretty clear."

"Okay. Let's first work on your fighting skills. Then we've got to help Regina stop that wedding."

* * *

When they got back to port, Emma and Travis stayed with Hook while Henry and Elsa went to find some food. Emma had changed out of her dress and was wearing a white shirt, black vest and black pants. Hook was looking at the sword he had, "You're telling me that... In this other reality, I'm an expert with such a weapon?"

"You're a regular Jack Sparrow," said Travis.

"Is that good?"

"Here, let me show you how to use it." Emma walked around Hook, took his hand and pulled out the sword. Then, she had him raise and lower the sword as if he was fighting, "They say once you become an expert, your subconscious takes over."

"Ah."

"Back in my world, that's what we call muscle memory," then she put the sword back in its sheath.

"Tell me more about this reality you want to return to. Us, for example. I sense that we, uh... We may be close."

"Very."

"Really? Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me."

"Come on," said Travis, "Let's see what food Henry and Elsa have come up with. I'm starving."

Just then Lily walked up, "There they are," she said as Snow White, Charming, Grumpy, Anna and Kristoff walked up. Anna and Kristoff were two of Charming's most reliable guards. Hook drew his sword and Lily continued, "It's as I told you, my queen. The one-handed pirate was helping them. And the boy and the woman were with them, as well."

"Tell us where the child and the woman are hiding!" shouted Grumpy as he went after Hook.

"Hey! Back off, dwarf!" said Travis, as he pushed Grumpy away from Hook, "Or they'll change your name to "stumpy"!"

"I know you two," said Snow White, "You're... Emma and Travis. The mad hag and her brother who was locked in the tower. I almost didn't recognize you two out of your chains."

"You're the one that's hard to recognize... Both of you. This isn't who you are."

"Tell me... Who are we?"

"You're our parents," said Emma, "Travis and I are the product of your true love. You taught us how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope. And I do. And now I need you to believe in it, too."

Snow White seemed to have a change of heart and said, "You're right. Emma. Hope is a very powerful thing. Which is why it must be snuffed out of you, your brother, your sister-in-law and that awful son of yours. Kill them." Lily, Anna and Kristoff pulled their swords and started to step forward.

"Wait!" said Charming, "There they are" Emma and Travis looked and saw Henry and Elsa with some food.

"My, my," said Snow, "I am going to enjoy watching him die in front of his mother and her die in front of her husband."

"Save Henry and Elsa," said Hook, to Emma and Travis.

"Killian, you can't beat them," said Emma as Charming pulled his sword.

"If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won't matter, will it? Now go. Save your son," Hook looked at Travis, "and your wife."

Emma and Travis ran to Henry and Elsa. Hook kicked a post that was holding up some sacks and they landed on top of Lily, Anna and Kristoff.

"Are they worth your life, pirate?

"I'm willing to find out," said Hook.

Charming tried to knock the sword from Hook's hand. But, he was unable to. He pushed Hook backwards and Hook dodged when Charming tried to swipe at Hook's chest. Hook then continued to block Charming. Hook was then able to knock Charming's sword out of his hand then elbow him in the face, knocking him to the ground, "What do you know? I'm a natural," said Hook. Snow White came up to them but Hook pointed is sword at her she put her hands up and started to walk around Hook, "Hey!" said Hook, "What about you, your majesty?" But Hook forgot about Charming. Hook had his back to Charming and didn't see him stand back up and pull out his knife. Then, Hook said, "Shall I make quick work..." Then, David stabbed Hook in the back.

"No!" shouted Emma and Travis.

"I never did like pirates," said David.

Emma and Travis went to go to Hook. But Henry and Elsa stopped them.

"Mom!" said Henry, as he stopped Emma.

"Travis!" said Elsa, as she stopped Travis.

"We have to get out of here!" said Henry, as they watched Hook fall to the ground, dead.

"Mom," said Henry

"Travis," said Elsa.

Snow White had her back to them as they saw her form a fireball in her hand. Emma, Henry, Elsa and Travis turned and started to run. Emma and Henry made it safely around a corner. But, Elsa tripped on a broken cobblestone, causing herself and Travis to fall to the ground. They got to their feet as quickly as they could. Travis looked over his shoulder and saw Snow White getting ready to throw the fireball at Elsa, "NO!" he shouted as he pushed his wife out of harm's way, just as Snow White threw the fireball. Elsa was able to make it around the corner to safety, just as the fireball hit Travis and killed him instantly.

"TRAVIS!" shouted Elsa

Emma and Henry turned and went up to Elsa, "Come on, Elsa…" said Emma, as her voice broke, "We have to go… Travis would understand…"

Elsa wanted to go to Travis. She didn't want to believe that the only man that ever truly loved her was gone. She wanted proof. But she knew her sister-in-law was right. She had to keep going. If she went to check on Travis not only would she be killed but her babies would be too. She had to stay focused on the task at hand. There would be time to grieve him when they got home.

* * *

Regina was in her log getting ready to leave when she heard Henry call out, "Mom!" She turned and saw him and Elsa walk in, "I knew you'd still be here."

"You two again?" asked Regina, "Listen, I-I don't have time for stories. I need to hit the road before the Evil Queen has my head.

"Wait," said Elsa, "We brought someone else this time. Maybe you'll listen to her."

Just then Emma came in, "Regina,"

"Let me guess... You're his other mother," said Regna.

"Emma."

Regina looked at Elsa and Henry, "I have to give you two credit. Breaking her and her brother out of that tower couldn't have been easy."

Elsa wiped away a tear then Emma looked at her son, "Henry, Elsa, can you give us a minute?

"Sure," said Henry.

"Yeah," said Elsa. Then, Elsa and Henry walked out.

"You know, your son and sister-in-law can use some reining in," said Regina, as she continued to pack, "They've been running around the forest, getting into trouble, spouting nonsense."

"Regina, everything they said about this reality... It's all true," said Emma.

"I doubt that. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a madwoman who... Calls herself the savior," Regina threw her pack over her shoulder and started to walk to the door.

"Because I can help. Your happiness is still a possibility. Your first step is going after the man you love."

"My happy ending isn't a man."

"Of course not. But love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"Oh, is that all? You forgot to mention the part where I'd have to crash his wedding."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn't say the same thing?"

"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take? Not only did Elsa and I just watch her husband, my brother, die, I just watched the man I love die too."

"I'm... I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"The worst part is that I never told Killian, that I loved him. Not once. I was too scared. Too scared that... Somehow, saying it would make it real... And change everything. But now I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him, because he's gone. My only chance with him is if you don't make the same mistake I did."

* * *

Regina, Emma, Elsa and Henry were walking to a small church in the forest, "We haven't heard the wedding bells yet," said Henry, "There's still time."

"I don't even know what to say to him," said Regina.

"I think, in this case, actions speak louder than words," said Emma.

"Once you and Robin share true love's kiss, everything should be back to normal… I hope," said Elsa. She hoped that Travis would be alive when they got home. She didn't want to have to raise her girls without him.

"Okay." Regina looked at Emma and she had a sad smile on her face, "What?" asked Regina.

"You don't remember this," said Emma, "but my brother and I promised you once we'd help you find your happy ending. I wish he was her to see it… "Emma paused, "You got this, Regina."

Just then Rumplestiltskin stepped in front of them, "I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding... Dearies," he said. Then, he drew his sword.

Emma drew her sword and looked at Regina, "Go," said Emma to Regina, "I got the Dark One." Regina then started to run to the church.

Emma and Rumplestiltskin started to circle around each other, "Dark One"? I'm afraid you have the wrong name, dearie," he said.

"We'll see about that," said Emma. Regina stopped and looked back at the two of them. Emma saw her stop, "Regina, go!"

Regina then continued toward the church. Emma then moved toward Rumplestiltskin and they started to fight.

Regina went up to the church and slowly opened the door. She looked and saw Zelena and Robin standing at the altar. She poked her head in the door and heard the priest said, "Do you, Zelena, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do," said Zelena.

Outside, Rumplestiltskin and Emma continued to their swordfight. Rumple got the upper hand at one point and pushed her away from him. Then, he used his magic to push Emma away and into Elsa. The two women landed on a pile of sacks, and they were both knocking out. "Mom… Aunt Elsa," said Henry as he went to them.

Henry took Emma's sword out of her hand and held it up to keep Rumple back, "Out of my way, boy," said Rumple as he walked toward Henry.

"You have to get through me to get to her!"

Regina had been watching the fight outside the church. Then, she turned back to what was going on inside. The priest said to Robin, "And do you, Robin, take Zelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Robin then turned his head and saw Regina as she had her head poking out from behind the door. The two of them shared a smile. Then, Regina heard Henry call out, "Go! You have to stop that wedding!"

Just then, Rumplestiltskin knocked the sword from Henry's hand. Regina turned back to the church and she heard Zelena say, "Robin?" Regina and Robin continued to look at each other.

Outside the church, Rumble had his sword pointed at Henry. "You won't hurt me," said Henry, "You're supposed to be a hero here."

"And that's exactly why I must do this... To ensure I remain one," Rumble drew back to kill Henry. But, just as he was about to, Regina stepped in front of Henry and Rumple ended up slashing Regina across the chest. Then she fell to the ground, "Mom." said Henry, as he knelt down next to his adopted mother.

"It's done," then Rumplestiltskin disappeared.

"Mom?" said Henry, as Regina culched her chest as she started to blead.

Just then Emma and Elsa came to. They looked and saw Regina laying on the ground, Henry was next to her and Rumplestiltskin was gone, "Regina?" said Emma and Elsa as they rushed over to their friend's side.

"Mom. Why didn't you go into the church?" asked Henry as he started to cry.

Regina was finding it hard to speak, "I... I couldn't let you die"

Just then the church bells rank "We're at the end of the book," said Emma, "We're not gonna be able to change anything now."

Then, Robin and Zelena walked out of the church. Robin saw Regina laying on the ground. "Regina?" He rushed up to her, "Regina!" when he reached her he knelt down next to her.

"Robin?" asked Zelena as she rushed up, "What's going on?" Her dress brushed up against Regina, "Oh! Oh, now I've got blood on my dress!"

"Can't you see she's injured?" asked Robin, as he looked up at her.

"This is supposed to be my day! And she's ruined it!" said Zelena as she stamped her foot. Zelena looked at her hand and saw it turn green, she covered her hand with her other hand and ran away. Isaac slowly walked around the gathered crowd to get a better look at what was happening.

Robin looked at Regina, "It's okay. You're gonna be all right."

"No. No, I'm not," said Regina.

Henry started to cry. Elsa turned away and was crying into Emma's shoulder. Emma wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law and started to comfort her, as a tear rolled down her face. Robin put his hand on top of Regina's, "At least I can promise you... You won't die alone."

"Too little, too late," said Isaac, as he stood behind Emma and Elsa.

Elsa broke the hug that she was giving Emma. The two women walked up to Isaac and Elsa punched him in the face, causing him to drop his bag., "Then you're gonna change things," said Emma, "Return them to the way they were. Bring back Hook and Travis. Save Regina."

"I can't," said Isaac, "I'm not The Author anymore. I can't change a thing"

Henry looked Isaac's bag on the ground. It had opened up and the quill had rolled out. Henry walked up to the bag and picked up the quill. It started to glow blue, "Whoa. Kid, what the hell?"

"No," said Isaac.

"What's happening?" asked Elsa.

"He's the next Author."

With a flash the quill returned to normal, "I-I can feel it," said Henry.

"Henry. Fix it," said Elsa, "Write everything back the way it was."

"Without ink, he's not writing anything," said Isaac.

Emma went and grabbed her sword, "My blood. It was supposed to work last time," then she put the sword in her hand and got ready to cut her hand.

Henry stopped her, "Yes, when mixed with darkness, but you're not the savior here. Because of him," Henry looked at Isaac, "But that doesn't mean we didn't find one. And in this world, we don't need a dark savior." Henry picked up a notebook that had fallen out of Isaac's bag. Then he walked over to Regina, "We need a light one. Hold on, mom."

"No, don't!" shouted Isaac.

Emma and Elsa stopped him, "Henry, do it!" shouted Emma.

Henry dipped the quill in to the blood on Regina's hand then he wrote, "'Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone.'"

There was a bright flash of light and everyone was back in Storybrooke.

Regina was laying in the street with Henry standing over her. She opened her eyes and saw her son, "Henry?" She saw that she wasn't bleeding and she quickly got to her feet, "You did it."

They hugged and Henry said, "No, mom. We did."

Just the Robin came from running around the corner and ran up to Regina and hugged her. Henry went over to his mom and his aunt as they got to their feet, "Mom! Aunt Elsa!"

"Henry," they two women said as they hugged him. Then a thought came to the women, "Hook," said Emma. "Travis," they both said together.

The two women then went running as fast as they could to the loft. The ran in the door and Emma asked, "Where are they? Where's Hook and Travis?"

David and Mary Margaret were hugging, "Uh, Hook was there..." said David as he pointed to a pile of books on the floor, "Right before we got dragged away and Travis was over here with your mom and me."

"But," said Elsa, "Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started... No."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," said Hook. They all looked up and saw Hook standing by the railing, "I really needed to find that book, and I'm usually a bit tidier."

"Is Travis up there with you?" asked Emma.

"No, Love… sorry. Why what happened to him?" asked Hook. Elsa broke down and started to cry. Emma went to her sister-in-law and hugged her as she started to cry as well.

David was mad. He went to the door, threw it open and marched out. Mary Margaret went after her husband, "David? Where are you going?"

"To find the Author and give him my personal review of his story…"

"I'm coming with you," said Mary Margaret, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I have a few words for him myself…"

David nodded and the headed down the stairs.

* * *

Isaac knew he had to get out of town as fast as he could. He ran out of Gold's shop just as Belle was coming in. He ran to Gold's car and headed for the town line. But he didn't get very far when a Storybrooke Sheriff's Department patrol car pulled out and blocked his path. Isaac watched as Mary Margaret and David, got out of the car and walked over to his car. David opened the door and pulled Isaac out of the car. He took him over to the patrol car and then David punched Isaac in the face, "What are you doing?" shouting Isaac.

"Our son is dead because of you!" shouted David.

"Because of you his children will have to grow up without their father," said Mary Margaret, as tears started to fall from her eyes. David was about to punch Isaac again when an arrow hit the patrol car on the B pillar. They turned to see where the arrow came from and they were surprised to see Travis there holding a bow.

"Travis!" said Mary Margaret as she went up to her son and hugged him.

"Sorry, if I worried you guys," said Travis, as he hugged his mom, "For some reason, I woke up out at mine and Elsa's house. I went back to the loft and saw Elsa and Emma crying. I thought something happened to you guys. Then, they told me that you guys went to find the Author. Speaking of which."

Travis walked up to Isaac and punched him in the nose, "OW!"

"That's for calling my wife a moody ice queen…"

Mary Margaret stepped up and looked at Isaac, "I need to know. Years ago, you set us on a path to hurt Maleficent, her daughter and our son…"

"Why'd you want to hurt us so badly?" asked David.

"The truth, 'Charming'?" asked Isaac, "It's not you, but who you represent. You remind me of a boss that I once had."

"One bad boss started all this?" asked Travis.

"A lifetime of bad bosses... Of people like your parents, who fancy themselves heroes, pushing around people like me. It was my turn to win. To be the hero."

"But you became a villain," said Mary Margaret, "'Cause that's what villains do... They make themselves happy at the expense of others. But it just makes them more unhappy. I know what it is to feel your heart go dark. And that... That isn't something to idolize. It's something to pity.

* * *

Later that night, there was a party at Granny's. Emma, Hook, David, Mary Margaret, Travis and Elsa were standing around talking. "I didn't mean to kill you," David said to Hook, "Though, to be fair, I didn't have a heart."

"So it's my fault?" asked Mary Margaret, "What I think he means to say is... We are sorry."

"Eh, you don't need to be sorry," said Hook, "Although I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time."

"I think all know what happened in that world was not real," said Emma, "Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long." Emma saw Lily sitting at the counter, "Give me a second."

Emma went over to Lily, "Hey. What's up? Something wrong?" she asked.

Lily showed Emma the necklace around her neck, "Do you remember this?"

"Yeah. I nearly got hepatitis stealing it back from your boyfriend's rat-infested place."

'It's a piece of the egg I was hatched from. It's also the only clue I have as to who my father is."

"Have you asked your mother?"

"She doesn't know, either."

"What?

"It's a dragon thing. You know, it happened in dragon form."

"Do you want to find him?"

"Do you mind if I stick around Storybrooke and look?"

"I think that'd be great."

Just then, Belle came rushing in, "Rumple -his heart. He said it's almost gone. And, uh... He said we're in danger."

* * *

Henry, Elsa, Travis, Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Emma were in Gold's shop and watched as the Apprentice put the hat box on the floor near Gold, who was laying on the floor with Belle kneeling next to him. holding his hand, "He tried to use the hat to free himself from the dagger," said Hook.

"This is not unlike that," said the Apprentice, "We're pulling the darkness from him and containing it."

"Does that mean that his heart will be healed?" asked Belle.

"Perhaps... If the strength is there. This is more dark power than the hat has ever been asked to contain," the Apprentice put his hand over Gold's heart.

"Do what you need to do," said Emma.

"Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom," the Apprentice then removed Gold's heart. He waved his hand over the hat box and the hat appeared. He picked up the hat and tipped it so the bottom was aimed at Gold's heart. As he stood he said, "Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon's chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain."

Then the darkness was sucked from Gold's heart into the hat. As the darkness was removed from Gold's heart, "Rumplestiltskin" was removed from the dagger. Once all the darkness was gone, Gold's heart was glowing white. The Apprentice then put the heart back in Gold's chest, "He's barely breathing," said Belle.

"Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries," said the Apprentice, as he stood, "His return to the man he used to be will not be easy." He waved his hand over Gold, "This will preserve him until we discern if we can help him."

"'If'?"

Just then the hat box started to glow, "Everybody step back," said Travis. They all watched as the box started to shake. Then the Darkness destroyed the box and flew right toward the Apprentice and inside of him. His eyes turned all black.

Then, Emma used her magic on the Apprentice. He fell to the floor and the darkness came out of the Apprentice and flew out the mail slot.

"Mom, Dad!" said Emma, "Go after it! Go! I'll be right there." Mary Margaret and David ran out the door, "Help me make him comfortable," she said to the others.

Emma, Travis and Hook got the Apprentice to the bed in the back of the shop, "What was that?" asked Travis.

The Apprentice struggled to speak, "Long… before... Your stories began... The sorcerer… battled the darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming… the realms. He tethered it… to a human soul… that… could be controlled… with a dagger.

Emma looked at the dagger in her hands, "The Dark One."

The Apprentice nodded slightly, "The sorcerer… is the only one with the power… to destroy the darkness once and for all before it destroys everything."

"Where is he?" asked Elsa, "Who is he?"

"He's far, far from here. Find him. His name is... Merlin. You must... Stop... The darkness. Find... Merlin."

* * *

Elsa, Travis, Hook and Emma ran out of the shop and down the street. Where Mary Margaret and David were looking around, "Where is it?!" asked Travis.

"We don't know," said David.

"It just disappeared into the night," said Mary Margaret.

Just then Regina and Robin walked up, "Hey, what's going on?" asked Regina.

"The Dark One," said Hook, "It's no longer tethered to the Crocodile."

"What?!" asked Regina as they all looked around, "Where the hell is it?"

Emma looked around and said, "It hasn't gone anywhere… The darkness... It's surrounding us."

The darkness came out of the sky. At first it looked like it was heading toward Regina but then it turned and went to Travis. The darkness surrounded him and pulled him away from the others

"NO!" Shouted Elsa. She sent a blast of her magic at the darkness cyclone that was surrounding her husband, but it just bounced off.

Elsa got ready to try another blast, when Emma stopped her and said, "That's not gonna work on this thing!" said Emma, "You heard the Apprentice. We have to do what the sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!" Emma walked up to the Travis.

"Emma!" said Mary Margaret.

Travis looked at saw his sister walking toward him, "No!" he shouted, "There has to be another way!"

Regina went up to Emma, "There is… Give me the dagger… I'll do it… "

"No," said Emma, "You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."

Emma got ready to strike the darkness with the dagger, "No!" shouted David.

"You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again... As heroes."

Hook ran up to her, "Emma! Emma, please! No. Don't do this."

Emma looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Emma then lightly pushed him away, "No!" shouted Hook as Emma turned and hit the darkness with the dagger. But, instead of freeing Travis, the darkness cyclone started to surround Emma as well. The cyclone went higher and higher into the sky. Then in a flash of light, it was gone and so were Emma and Travis. Where they were standing, the Dark One's Dagger was laying on the ground. On the blade, it read "Emma Swan & Travis Winter."

AN: Special thanks to 64thVanSull for your contribution to this chapter. I Know a lot of people wanted Travis to be the Dark One but Emma has to be the Dark One, too. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	73. The Dark Swans

The Dark Swans

Emma and Travis' friends and family were still standing in the middle of Main Street looking at the dagger.

"How could she be so stupid?" said Regina.

"Regina!" shouted David.

"Well, there had to be another way."

"There wasn't," said Elsa, "She was trying to save her brother." Elsa put her hand on her belly. She was trying to keep it together but was finding it very hard too. Her husband and the father of her children had been taken by the darkness of the Dark One and taken to who knows where "The only other way was you doing it... She was trying to save you, too…"

"Don't you think I know that?" said Regina.

Just then Henry ran up, "And now they're both Dark Ones."

"Now they're a problem for all of us."

"They are both still good," said Mary Margaret.

"I hope so," said Regina, "It's not like they rode off on a unicorn. They got sucked up by a vortex of evil!" Regina stepped away for a moment.

"Where are they?" asked Robin, "Where've they gone?"

"It doesn't bloody well matter," said Hook as he walked up to the dagger.

Robin grabbed his arm, "Mate, don't."

Hook looked right at Robin and pointed his finger in Robin's face, "Get out of my way." Hook walked up to the dagger and picked it up, "If I can't find them, I can damn well bring them to me. Dark Ones, with this dagger I command thee: Return!" Nothing happened, "Dark Ones, appear!"

Regina then walked up to him, "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner. I thought you knew the dagger's rules?"

"With it, I can summon the Dark Ones from any corner of the world."

"Well, there's your answer. They're not in this world."

* * *

In the realm of the Enchanted Forest, there a metal ring in the ground with ancient symbols on it. The center of the ring lowered and black goo started to pour into the hole. Once the hole was full two figures started to rise from the goo. Then, the goo slid off of the figures and standing there were Emma and Travis.

Emma was dressed in gray dress with a with a gray riding hood. Travis was wearing a gray shirt, gray pants and a gray riding hood. They looked around and saw they were no longer in Storybrooke but in the woods, "Where am we?" asked Travis.

Then they heard whistling, "Who's there?" asked Emma.

They pulled back their hoods and looked behind them. They saw Rumplestiltskin standing there, "You're supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma," said Travis.

"Yes, I am. Or rather, he is," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What are you?" asked Travis

"I'm many things," said Rumplestiltskin as he walked up to them, "I'm the voice in your heads, the Dark One's powers inside both you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?" In a puff of dark red smoke Rumplestiltskin changed into a fire-breathing giant boar.

Emma and Travis both ducked down, "Stop!" said Emma.

They turned and saw Rumplestiltskin was back, "Yes, probably easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"Begin what?"

"Well, learning to be the Dark Ones, of course. Think of me as your guide, but only until you've both learned to embrace your powers."

"We will never embrace the darkness," said Travis.

"Ah, they all say that," said Rumplestiltskin, "Everyone who steps from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones." Emma and Travis walked away then Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of them, "You can't just walk away from it."

"We're in the Enchanted Forest now," said Emma, "Which means Merlin can't be far from here, and the Apprentice told us he can destroy the darkness, so we're going to find him."

"Merlin?! Oh, you're much better off with me."

"No!" said Travis, "We will never be like all of you! We'll never hurt the people we love, the people who love us." Rumplestiltskin disappeared. Then, Travis and Emma headed out to find Merlin.

* * *

A short while later, Emma and Travis came across a peddler. They ran up to him, "Hey!" shouted Travis.

"Excuse me!" shouted Emma.

"We need help!" said Travis. The peddler stopped and then Travis said, "We need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?"

"Of course!" said the peddler, "It will only cost you... two pieces of silver."

"We, uh, don't have any silver," said Emma.

"Three pieces now."

"We're in a hurry."

"Four."

"Just tell us!" shouted Travis. The peddler started to act like he was choking, then he lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing?" the peddler struggled to say.

"I'm not doing anything," said Travis, "Are you doing anything, Emma?"

"Of course not."

Just then, Rumplestiltskin appeared, "Well, of course you are," he had his hand as if he was choking the peddler.

"Stop it," said Travis.

"It's not me doing this, Dearie. Tis you."

Travis looked down and saw his hand was gripping the air. He opened his hand and the peddler fell to the ground and ran away. Travis looked down at his hand and saw it was shaking. "So, did you enjoy it?" asked Rumplestiltskin, "Your first taste of darkness?"

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis were walking through the woods. Rumplestiltskin was still following them, "Leave us alone," said Emma, "We don't need you."

"That maple tree ahead, we've passed it three times already," said Rumplestiltskin, "You're going around in circles, Dearies. Now I can help you, if you let me."

"We're not using dark magic," said Travis.

"I didn't say it was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall."

Emma and Travis stopped walking. They looked at each other, then Emma said, "Fine. How do we find Merlin?"

"I'm glad you asked," asked Rumplestiltskin, "There's a magical force that can lead you to where ever you need to be. Now if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it."

"We're listening," said Travis.

"Excellent. Now both of you, imagine a mirrored lake. A tall tree with low-hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind's eye. Picture it clearly."

Travis started to picture the place that Rumplestiltskin was describing, "All right," said Emma, "I'm picturing it."

Then all of the sudden they were standing next to the lake that Rumplestiltskin described, "What the?" said Travis, "I said don't use magic!"

"I didn't, Dearie, "said Rumplestiltskin, "You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation."

"You tricked us," said Emma.

"Of course I did! I'm a Dark One!"

"Go away," said Travis.

"Ugggh. I don't think you want that. Look," Rumplestiltskin pointed at a blue floating creature, "The will-o-wisp. Now if you want to find Merlin, better catch it."

Travis and Emma looked at each other and then they ran off after it. They ran as fast as they could but the will-o-wisp was very fast. Then all of the sudden a woman in a blue dress and a black hood came out and grabbed it and shoved it in a bag. The woman looked back at the two Dark Ones, then ran off, "Hey!" shouted Emma.

"Hey, we need that!" said Travis.

"Stop!" shouted Emma, as she waved her hand. The woman fell backward to the ground. Emma looked down at her shaking hand, knowing that she had done it.

Travis and Emma walked up to the woman. Her hood had fallen off and they could see she had a lot of red curly hair. The woman got up, picked up her bow and pulled back an arrow, "Back off, lassie. My aim is true. Don't test me," said the woman.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," said Emma.

"So that was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I've met my share of witches, and I know 'em when I see 'em. Witch."

"No, I'm not a witch. My brother and I were just cursed with dark magic."

"And the difference is?"

"We want to be rid of it," said Travis, "The will-o-wisp is the only way."

"You want to be rid of it?"

"Desperately."

"Aye," said the woman as she lowered her bow, "I know what that's like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you're not a bear," said the woman. Emma and Travis were a bit confused by what the woman said but then she said, "Oh, never mind. Look, I wish I could help ya, but I need the wisp too, for my kingdom, for my family. So... I'm afraid you're gonna ha' to fight me for it, laddie," The woman dropped her bow, on the ground and raised her fists.

"What?" asked Travis, "But, she's the one who knocked you down."

"Travis!" said Emma.

"I like a challenge," said the woman, "I'm willing to fight fair if you are. No magic."

Then, Rumplestiltskin appeared, "I like her spunk. Break her neck," he said.

"Neither one of us are going to fight you," said Emma.

"You're not?" asked the woman.

"Well, why not?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"Magic or no, fighting is giving into the darkness, and we don't do it," said Travis.

"Go on, take it, and get on your way. It's yours," said Emma.

"Don't be trying to sucker punch me," said the woman.

"We're not going to. Just go," said Travis.

The woman lowered her fists, "Thank you. I'm Merida."

"I'm Travis and this is my sister, Emma."

"You're in dire straights, aren't ya Travis and Emma?" asked Merida, as she picked up her bow.

"You could say that," said Emma.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave ya. I can help."

"I don't think so," said Travis.

"Well, maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp, eh? They're born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It's about a day's trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours."

Emma and Travis smiled and the followed Merida as she walked off. They had been traveling for a while, Merida had her sword out and was hacking at the branches in their bath. She was moving at quite a fast pace and Emma said, "You ever hear the phrase, 'Slow and steady wins the race?'"

"I don't have time for slow," said Merida.

"What exactly is your hurry?" asked Travis, "Why do you need the wisp?"

Merida stopped and looked at her traveling companions, "My brothers. They were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee innocent boys. Savages." Merida started walking again, "Because of me. My father is-was-the king. When he passed, the clans no longer approved of me being queen. In my land, people, well, men, don't think a woman can lead."

"Oh, not just in your land," said Emma.

"But I'm going to show them. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers, and when it does, I will save them, no matter what the cost," Merida stopped and looked at Emma and Travis, "If it's war the clans want, it's war they'll get." Merida then turned to continue walking when she tripped over a rock, "Ah!" she called out a she fell to the ground.

Travis walked up to her and held out her hand to help her up, "You won't do your brothers any good passed out from exhaustion,"

When, Merida was back on her feet, Emma asked, "When's the last time you slept?"

"What month is it?" asked Merida. Emma and Travis both gave her a look, "Fine. We can make camp. But just until first light."

That night, Emma and Travis were both trying to sleep but didn't have any luck. Emma turned on her other side when Rumplestiltskin appeared, "Can't sleep?" Emma gasped in surprise, then Rumplestiltskin said, "Don't worry. Dark Ones don't need sleep. That's why I spun straw, to pass the time. You two need a hobby. Something to take your minds off all the terrible things you're going to do. Do you either of you like knitting?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're doing good here," said Travis whispered, "We're helping Merida, and then when she's done with the wisp, it will be our turn."

"The wisp isn't a toy you can share. She can't just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever."

"So if we let her use it, we can never use it?" asked Emma.

"Not while her heart beats," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You want us to take it for ourselves?" asked Travis.

"I want to you two to start behaving like Dark Ones."

"You knew this would happen," said Emma, "That's why you lead us to her. You wanted us to betray Merida."

Little did Emma and Travis know, Merida was awake and heard what they were saying to Rumplestiltskin, but she couldn't hear Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

The next morning, Travis and Emma went to scrounge for some food. They found somethings and brought them back to share with Merida. The blue cloak that Merida had been sleeping under didn't look quite right. Emma bent down and pulled the clock back. Underneath it was just a large rock and a bunch of sticks, "No!" she said.

"No!" said Travis, as he started to look around for Merida.

"Oh, yes," said Rumplestiltskin's voice

Emma and Travis turned and saw him standing by a tree, "Where is she?" asked Emma.

"Doing what you two should be doing... Taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it's all over for you two, dearies... unless you kill her."

"We're not killing anyone," said Travis.

"Ah, you don't really mean that," said Rumplestiltskin.

Emma just then got an idea, "What does the Hill of Stones look like?"

"You're not thinking of magicing there, are you?

"Tell me."

"I thought you didn't want to use Dark One magic."

Travis understood what Emma wanted to do then he said, "What does it look like?"

"Well, if you insist..." said Rumplestiltskin.

The Hill of Stones was a circle of large stones. In the center of the circle, Merida was sitting on the ground. She opened the pack that the wisp was in and whispered into it, "Please... please take me to my brothers and save them." The wisp then flew out of the bag and flew away.

Just then Emma and Travis arrived at the Hill of Stones, "No!" shouted Travis, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Merida turned and faced them with her bow drawn, "Aye. That I do," Emma and Travis walked around Merida, "Stop. I don't know what kind of witches you are or what strange voices are in your wee heads, but I heard everything."

"What's she saying?" asked Rumplestiltskin, "Accent's a bit much, no?"

"You don't know what you heard," said Emma, "We can explain,"

"I don't need your lies," said Merida, "I need this wisp and I need my brothers, so turn around and go."

"She's daring you two," said Rumplestiltskin:"

"Now get out of here."

"Kill her."

"Don't test me, witches!"

"What are you waiting for, Dark Ones? You know what you have to do. Now go ahead... And rip her heart out. Now's the time. You want the wisp? There's only one way. Now do it."

"We're not going to kill her," said Travis.

"You got that right," said Merida, then she fired her arrow right at Travis. He caught the arrow in midair before it could hit his heart. Merida was stunned and she quickly started to back away.

"Go on," said Rumplestiltskin, "Use your anger. Use your power."

Merida hid behind one the stones, "No…" said Emma, "we can talk to her."

"You're crazy people. I don't want to talk," said Merida, then fired another arrow this time at Emma and she caught it as well.

"You need to find Merlin, Dark Ones," said Rumplestiltskin. Merida fired another arrow at Travis and he caught, "You need that wisp," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Please, stop…" said Travis… He could feel his anger starting to boll… He didn't want to kill Merida but she wasn't listening. She fired another arrow at Emma and Emma caught it.

"Kill her," said Rumplestiltskin, as Merida fired another arrow at Travis and he caught it, "What are you waiting for? Kill her."

"Stop!" said Travis. Travis looked at Emma, and she nodded. She knew what had to be done. Travis then waved his hand and Merida came up to him. Then, he reached in Merida's chest and pulled out her heart.

"Excellent," said Rumplestiltskin, "Now... crush it."

Travis stared to squeeze Merida's heart when he heard Elsa's voice said, "Travis!" He looked up and saw Elsa running in with Hook. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina and Robin close behind, "Stop!"

"What? How?" asked Emma.

"It doesn't matter how," said Hook, "Has anything ever stopped me before?"

"You don't know what's happening," said Travis, "This is the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one who can stop the darkness."

"Quite right," said Rumplestiltskin, "Crush it."

"The only way to protect all of you," said Travis, as he looked at Elsa.

"But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you and Emma," said Regina.

"You don't know that," said Emma.

"We're not going to take the chance," said Mary Margaret, as she pulled out the dagger.

"No, wait," said Hook, "You can't do that. This has to be they're choice."

"Don't listen to them," said Rumplestiltskin, "They don't understand what's at stake."

"You don't understand what's at stake," said Travis, "If we don't find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you."

"Travis, please," said Elsa, as she stepped up to him, "No."

"The dark one destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can't do that to my family," He looked at Elsa, "I don't want my girls to know me as the Dark One…"

"Girls?" said Elsa. Travis nodded.

"She has to die," said Rumplestiltskin.

"She has to die," said Travis. Then, Travis started to squeeze Merida's heart. She groaned in pain.

"Listen to you," said Elsa, "This isn't you, Travis. We can find another way together. Look at us… heroes and villains together for you and Emma, because of you and Emma.

"And if we can overcome it," said Hook, "if we can overcome our demons... Then so can you and Emma.

Travis looked back at Rumplestiltskin, then he looked at his sister and she nodded. Travis then shoved Merida's heart back in her chest then. Travis hugged Elsa and Emma hugged Hook. The two Dark Ones looked behind their significant others and saw that Rumplestiltskin was gone for now.

Merida was watching the wisp as he flew around the stones. Emma and Travis walked up to her and Emma asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand," said Merida.

"Thank you for... well, sort of understanding," said Travis.

"No, thank you."

"For what?" asked Travis, "I nearly killed you."

"Well-aware. Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I've got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe... maybe I'll show them mercy... Mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy."

Emma and Travis each gave Merida a good luck squeeze on the arm. Then, Merida went to follow the wisp. Emma and Travis went up to their parents, "Mom, Dad, this is too dangerous," said Emma, "You shouldn't have come."

Travis looked over at Elsa, "Especially you. What if you or of the twins get hurt?"

"Twins?" asked Emma.

"Yeah…" said Travis, "Elsa is pregnant with twin girls."

"Congratulations," said Emma.

"Thank you," said Elsa. Then, she looked at Travis, "How do you know that I'm having girls…"

Travis shrugged his shoulder, "Must be because I'm a Dark One now… But anyway, Emma's right… None of you should have come"

"We had to," said David, as he walked up and hugged Emma and Travis.

"You're our children," said Mary Margaret.

"And, you're my husband," said Elsa, "For better or worse…"

"Well, neither of you look like a crocodile.

"I guess we lucked out," said Emma.

Mary Margaret then held out the Dark One's Dagger to Emma and Travis. They could see that both of their names were on it, "Here," said Mary Margaret, "We think you should have this."

"Take it," said David, "You'll be able to control yourselves." Emma and Travis looked over his shoulder and saw Rumplestiltskin.

"No," said Emma.

"Emma, think about it," said Hook, "If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do... what _you two_ could do..."

"The fight to control our darkness has just begun," said Travis, as he looked at everyone, "It's too much power. Someone needs to watch us." He looked at Emma and she nodded. Travis took the dagger and handed it to Regina.

"Are you serious?" asked Regina, as she took it.

"I saved you," said Emma, "Now save us. And if you can't save us, do what no one else will willingly do."

"You're the only one who will get past their feelings and do what is necessary... Destroy us," said Travis.

"It won't come to that," said Henry, as he walked over to his mom and his uncle.

Emma pulled him into a hug and Travis jointed in, "I know, kid," said Emma. Then, Emma and Travis saw Rumplestiltskin was gone again.

"So, are you guys gonna tell us how you all got here?" asked Travis.

"Well, it might be easier to show you," said Elsa, as she walked up to her husband and offered he hand. He took it and Hook took Emma's hand and the walked out of the circle of stones.

They walked a little bit and Emma and Travis were stunned to see Granny's dinner sitting in the middle of the woods.

"You brought Granny's..." said Travis.

Then, Granny walked out of the front door, "Backup generator's working, but the fryers are shot," she said.

"And Granny," said Emma.

Just then Leroy walked out of the front door, "Terrible news! No onion rings!"

"And Leroy," said Travis.

"There's no shortage of people who want to help you," said Mary Margaret.

"Emma! Travis!" said Belle, as she, Doc, Anna and Kristoff walked out of Granny's

Just then they heard a horse whinnied in the distance. Then they heard hoof beats, "What now?" asked Leroy.

Then they saw a group of knights on horseback coming toward them, "Stand back," said Travis.

The group came to a stop in front of them, "Who are you," asked Emma, "and what do you want?"

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot," said the leader, "We've come to find you."

"Find us?" asked Elsa.

"My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise," said one of the knights.

"You were expecting us," said Mary Margaret.

"It was Merlin," said Arthur, "He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things."

"Merlin. Where is he?" asked Travis, "We were told that he's been missing."

"For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me..."

"Where?" asked Emma.

"Why, Camelot, of course," said Arthur.

A short time later, they were all lead to the large castle that was Camelot as they approached the bridge they heard the trumpeters blow out a fan fair to them. They walked across the bridge. Travis looked into Elsa's eyes and gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back and smiled. As they reached the other side of the bridge the large doors opened and they all walked inside…

* * *

Six weeks later, Sleepy and Sneezy were out on patrol in the patrol car, "Well, Sheriff, I love how quiet the town is," said Sleepy.

"Oh, that's 'cause I know how to sheriff," said Sneezy, with a laugh.

Just then there a was flash of gold light and loud crash. Sneezy brought the car to a stop and they looked at each other. They headed back to town and found Granny's was back. They went inside and saw that everyone that had gone after Emma and Travis was back. They were all laying on the floor wearing medical clothing.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sneezy, as everyone was standing up.

"What happened?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We're back," said David.

"Bloody hell," said Hook.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Regina, "We were just walking into Camelot."

"What the hell are we wearing?" asked Leroy, "Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?"

"Six weeks," said Sneezy.

"What?" asked Elsa, she looked down and saw that her belly was a bit larger.

"Our memories... they're gone," said David.

"Again?"

Hook looked around "Where's Emma and Travis?"

Just then they heard Emma's voice say, "Relax." They all looked at the door and in the door way they saw Emma and Travis. Emma was dressed in all black. Her blond hair was now white and pulled back in a very tight bun. Travis was dressed in a black suit, with a black dress shirt, black vest and a black tie. Both of them had very stern looks on their faces.

"We're right here," said Travis.

"Mom? Uncle Travis?" asked Henry, "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Emma, as she and Travis walked in, "You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of us."

They walked up to Mary Margaret and Travis touched her cheek. Mary Margaret shuttered, "And you failed," said Travis. Just then Sneezy sneezed. Emma and Travis looked at him, "What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Travis.

Emma walked up to Sneezy. Just as Sneezy was about to sneeze again, Emma waved her hand and turned the dwarf to stone, "There's no savior in this town anymore," she said.

"Stop," said Regina, as she stepped forward, "That's enough."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do exactly what Travis asked me to." Regina reached for the Dark One's dagger and found it gone.

"Looking for this?" said Travis, as he held up the dagger, "Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but Emma and me."

Emma and Travis walked around her and they stood in the center of the room, "Now, for what you all did to us…" said Emma.

"You're about to be punished," said Travis.

"Travis," said Elsa. Travis turned and looked at his wife. There were tears forming in her eyes, "Travis… this isn't you… Why are you and Emma doing this?

"Because... Emma and I are the Dark Ones." Then, Travis and Emma disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore. Elsa turned and saw Anna standing next to her. She wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged, as she started to cry into her sister's shoulder.

AN: I decided to skip most of the Storybrooke parts of this episode because I thought it would be better to focus on just Emma and Travis at the beginning. You guys might have picked it up on it but, in case you haven't, because Emma and Travis now share the Dark One's magic they can communicate telepathically. But, they have to be together, for example, Emma couldn't be in the cavern under her house and tell Travis to come see her, if he was in the Clock Tower. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	74. The Price

The Price

The next day, the six remaining dwarfs went to the townline, in Leroy's van, with Sneezy strapped to the roof. They got out of the van and stood at the line, "Come on," said Leroy, "Someone's got to see what this new curse does. Any volunteers?"

"I don't want to turn into a monkey," said Happy

"I like remembering who I am," said Sleepy.

"I'm afraid one of us is gonna have to dig down deep and find the courage to see what happens when we step over that line," said Leroy.

"Not it," said all of the other dwarfs, except Dopey.

"Dopey," said Leroy as he looked at him. Dopey had written 'NOT IT!' on a notepad, "I'll take your silence as bravery. Good for you." Leroy walked him to the line, "Come on."

Just as Dopey was about to cross the line, the patrol car pulled up and David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Elsa jumped out.

"Stop!" shouted Elsa.

"Sorry, sister," said Leroy, "We can't stay in Storybrooke as long as Emma and Travis are the Dark Ones. Snow Queen, Pan, Trio of Terror. We can handle villains like that. But Emma and Travis? They were on our side. They know how we beat bad guys... Hell, Emma beat most of them _for_ us. So tell me... how do we stand a chance against them?"

"If you're dumb enough to cross the line, be my guest," said Regina.

Leroy looked at her, "Who's gonna save us if we stay... you?" Leroy looked at Dopey, "Go on. Do it."

Dopey walked across the town line and turned around. He couldn't see anyone but he gave them two thumbs up. Leroy smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse us." Just as the other dwarfs were going to cross the line, there was a rumbling. The pavement under Dopey's feet cracked. Then he was stared to be surrounded by a swirl of leaves

"Oh, no," said Mary Margaret.

The swirl of leaves disappeared and where Dopey was standing was a tree, "Oh. Well, that's new," said Regina.

* * *

Six weeks ago in Camelot, the group from Storybrooke was in the courtyard of Camelot. Looking around, "Wow."

"Wow is right," said David.

"I am so not dressed for this," said Mary Margaret.

"His Royal Highness, King Arthur," announced the Harold, as Arthur walked down the steps.

"And now allow me to introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot," said Arthur, "my Queen, Guinevere."

Guinevere reached the bottom of the steps then Mary Margaret said, "Your Majesty," and bowed. The rest of the group bowed as well.

"The pleasure is ours," said Guinevere, "We have been awaiting your arrival from the moment we heard Merlin's prophecy."

"Well, we hope you haven't been waiting too long," said David.

"Only a decade or so," said Arthur.

David laughed a little, "Ah, sorry."

"I'll wager it's been worth the wait. And as a bonus, it's given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight."

"Oh, see, told you we should come," said Leroy, as he looked over at the dwarfs, "Look what we've been missing out on."

"I like any party I don't have to cater," said Granny.

"So do we."

Zelena looked at the cuff on her wrist, "Is this really necessary?"

"You're lucky you're not locked in Granny's freezer," said Regina.

"Take it off. Or I tell Arthur he just welcomed the Dark Ones into his..." Regina waved her hand and Zelena stopped talking.

"What's that, sis?" said Regina, "I can't hear you. No one here knows who we are, and it's gonna stay that way. So you can either behave and pretend to be my mute handmaiden or go back to Granny's where you can rely on Doc for prenatal care."

Hook looked at Emma, "We don't have time to waste on a bloody dance."

"I'm not going to go dark in one night," said Emma.

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Hook turned toward Arthur, "Your Majesty..." he walked up to him, "When are we gonna start our quest to find Merlin?"

"Wh... find him?" asked Arthur, "We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is."

Arthur lead his guest to a garden outside the main wall. In the middle of the garden was a giant tree, "So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?" asked Hook.

"I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there," said Arthur.

"And you think we can get him out?" asked Travis.

"Oh, we don't think... we know. Merlin's prophecies are never wrong."

"Why are you so eager to free him?" asked Sir Percival, one of Arthur's knights.

David thought for a moment then he said, "Our home is being threatened by... It's called the Dark One."

"The Dark One," said Arthur, "Yes, we're well aware of that demon. That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first, we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?"

"I..." Emma started to say.

Regina cut her off, "I am the Savior. I'm the one who's going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One. And all go home." Travis put a hand on Emma's shoulder in comfort.

* * *

In present day Storybrooke, Henry and Elsa were at the docks. "Emma Swan," said Henry.

"Travis Winter," said Elsa.

"Emma Swan," said Henry.

"Travis Winter," said Elsa.

"Emma Swan," said Henry.

"Travis Winter," said Elsa.

Just then Emma and Travis appeared, "Henry," said Emma.

"Elsa," said Travis.

"Mom?" said Henry.

"Travis?" said Elsa.

Emma reached for Henry's hand put he pulled away from her, "You don't have to be scared of me," said Emma.

"What happened?" asked Henry, "Why are you and Uncle Travis like this now?

"It's complicated."

Elsa looked at Travis, "I'm sorry, Travis. Whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you two."

Travis looked at his wife and said, "I know what I said last night, but believe me, Elsa, neither you or Henry failed us. Everyone else did."

Just then Regina walked up, "Get away from my son."

"What's the matter, Regina?" said Travis, "Are you afraid Henry will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?

"If the truth is so important to you, why did you two erase our memories?"

"It's a curse, Regina," said Emma.

"I know, but what I can't figure out is why," said Regina.

"If we wanted you to know, we wouldn't have erased your memories," said Travis.

"You know we won't stop until we get them back."

"It's not going to happen, Regina, because we did learn from you, and we built this curse without the one thing you need to break it... A savior."

"Hmm. Well, we'll find a way. We always have."

"Yes, with me," said Emma, "Now you're on your own."

Henry looked at Regina, "You can do it, Mom. You can be the Savior." Regina gave Henry a smile.

"It's not going to happen," said Travis.

"You don't think I have it in me?" said Regina.

"I know you don't."

"Well, you're wrong. I can protect this town," Regina and Elsa then turned and started to walk away with Henry.

"We'll see about that," said Emma, "because there's a problem headed to Storybrooke that only a savior can solve."

"It's too bad there isn't one," said Travis.

* * *

On Main Street, Leroy and Happy were walking along with their pick axes, "We just can't leave him there," said Leroy, "He'll starve."

"What do trees eat?" asked Happy.

"Sunlight?"

"He liked tacos."

"Yeah? How the hell are we gonna give a tree a taco?"

"Yeah."

Just then they heard a horse whinnying. They turned around and saw three knights riding up on horseback. One of the knights got off their horses and drew his sword, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mess with a dwarf and his pickaxe?"

The knight knocked the pickaxe out of his hand. Happy drew back to hit the knight with his pick axe when one of the knights on horseback pulled the axe out of his hand. The knights forced Leroy and Happy to their knees and one of the knights removed his helmet. It was King Arthur, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to kneel before a king? Now, tell me where am I and how the hell did I get here?"

Leroy and Happy took Arthur to Regina's office. David, Mary Margaret and Elsa were there too and they explained to Arthur what was going on, "A curse?" said Arthur.

"That brought you to our realm and wiped the last six weeks from your memory," said Regina.

"Who would do that?"

"We weren't completely honest with you on the way to Camelot," said David.

"Our son and daughter, Travis and Emma, was... are the Dark Ones. They cast the curse."

"You lied to me?" asked Arthur, "You let me lead the darkest of souls into the heart of my kingdom?"

"We thought Merlin would be able to destroy the darkness inside them," said Elsa.

"Well, obviously that didn't work out. Where're the Dark Ones now?"

"Emma and Travis," corrected Mary Margaret, "They're here in Storybrooke."

"Well, then there's only one way to defeat her... The Dark One dagger," said Arthur.

"Defeat isn't exactly what we had in mind."

"They're our son and daughter, and... Well, _they_ have the dagger."

Just then, Robin walked in, "I'm afraid you and your knights aren't the only ones that Emma and Travis dragged here from Camelot. Little John said he ran into some of your subjects in the forest."

"Are they all right?" asked Arthur.

"They' a little shaken up, but there may still be some of them out there. I'm gonna round up the merry men and search the East Woods."

"I'll take the dwarfs," said David, "We'll start in the West. Arthur, you're with me."

Mary Margaret looked at Regina. She could tell that Regina was thinking about something, "What is it?" she asked.

"These toy soldiers," said Regina, as she walked around her desk, "I could kill them all with a wave of my hand."

"Regina!" said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I don't mean I will. My point is this can't be what Emma and Travis warned Elsa and me about."

"They obviously brought them here for a reason," said Elsa.

"She said we were going to face a problem only a _savior_ can handle," said Regina, "I'm telling you, something else is coming our way."

* * *

In Camelot, Regina, Emma and Travis went up to Merlin's tower to try to find something to get him out of the tree. Emma and Travis looked around while Regina closed the door, "Never do that to me again," said Emma.

"Oh, now you're talking to me," said Regina.

"I don't know... Am I allowed to?"

Regina sighed and pulled out the dagger, "You and Travis gave this to me."

"To protect us, not use against us," said Travis.

"I saved her life," said Regina, as she pointed to Emma.

"By pretending to be me?" asked Emma.

"Oh, shut up and listen." Emma tried to talk but she couldn't. Regina smiled, "Oh. I can get used to this."

"Regina!" said Travis.

"Look, if you told Arthur you were the Savior, he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic... dark magic. Do you remember what happened last time you two dabbled in that?"

"I lost control."

"And you two gave me this dagger so that wouldn't happen again. But I wasn't lying. I don't care what Merlin's prophecy says. I'm gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you two won't ever have to use dark magic again. So, really, Swan, you should be thanking me."

"Thank you," said Emma, quickly.

Regina realized it was the dagger that made Emma say it so she put it away, "Whatever."

"Regina... I mean it. Thank you."

Regina nodded then they started to look around.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Robin was unloading some bottled water from the back of David's truck. They had decided to set up a camp in the woods for the newcomers from Camelot. Regina, Mary Margaret and Elsa had joined Robin and David to help, "We covered the forest," said Robin, "I think we found everyone who came over." Regina wasn't listening to Robin, she walked right past him, "Regina. Regina," said Robin, as he followed her.

Regina looked at him, "Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"What? What happened?" Robin stopped her, "What did Emma and Travis say to you?"

Regina sighed, "They said nobody believes I can protect this town."

"That's not true," said Robin, "Everybody knows how far you've come."

"Well, they may not see me as the Evil Queen anymore, but I need to prove to them I can be more. Forgiving me is one thing, but... it doesn't mean they're ready to be led by me, ready to trust me," Robin gave Regina hug.

Arthur was setting up a tent when heard Guinevere call out, "Arthur!"

"Guinevere," said Arthur. The two ran to each other and hugged, "Oh, thank God you're all right. I feared the worst."

Guinevere looked and saw his sheath was empty, "Where is it? Where is Excalibur?"

"I'm afraid it was missing when I arrived here."

David has been walking over with some supplies when Arthur and Guinevere were reunited, "Don't worry. If your sword's here, we'll find it."

"You know of Excalibur," said Arthur, "How?"

David smiled, "In this realm, you're kind of a legend."

Meanwhile, Robin was in the woods collecting firewood. Roland was nearby helping. Then, a black creature came down from the sky behind Robin. Robin turned around and saw the creature. The creature then roared at Robin. Roland saw this and screamed, "Daddy!" Ever

"Regina!" called Robin, as the creature grabbed him.

Regina, Mary Margaret and Elsa arrived at Roland's side and watched the creature take Robin away.

David lead Mary Margaret, Arthur, Leroy, Regina and Elsa after the creature, "This way!" said David.

"There it is!" said Arthur, as they saw the creature flying through the woods.

Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. The others ran off to try and catch up with the creature. Regina appeared in front of the creature. It threw Robin to the ground. Regina stood in front of him and said, "You're not taking him anywhere." Then, she threw a fire ball at the creature. The fireball missed and the creature flew up to Regina, pushed her aside, throwing her into a tree. Regina got up as the creature moved toward Robin, "So, you want to do this the hard way?" asked Regina as she got to her feet, "Good, because I love the hard way." Regina got ready to throw two fireballs when the creature knocked Regina down, few over to Robin and flew away with Him.

"Regina!" Elsa called out, as the others caught up, "You okay?"

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean," said Regina, as Mary Margaret checked her out. Regina's nose was bleeding.

"She needs help," said Mary Margaret.

"Leroy, get her to the hospital," said David.

"No, no, I have to go after," said Regina, "I have to go after that thing, Robin."

"You have to get checked out," said Mary Margaret.

"You don't believe I can do this. That's what this is."

"We won't let anything happen to him," said Elsa, "but you need to let someone look at you."

Regina looked at the others, "Go." She said then they all took off after the creature.

* * *

In Camelot, Travis and Elsa were at the ball. Travis was wearing a white shirt, blue vest and black pants. Elsa was wearing an ice blue dress. They were dancing and he asked, "How am I doing? I've never really don't this kind of dancing before?"

Elsa smiled, "You're doing wonderfully… Just like on our wedding night…. "

Travis smiled. Then, they heard Robin called out, "Regina!" They turned and saw Robin tackle one of Arthur's knights, Sir Percival, to the ground.

Travis raised his hand to use his magic to stop the fight, but Elsa stopped him, "No, Travis… You can't use your dark magic…"

The two men struggled to reach a sword. David grabbed a sword and ran over. Percival grabbed the sword and got ready to stab Robin. But, David ran up and stabbed Percival first. In the struggle Robin had been stabbed, there was a red stain on Robin's white shirt. "Robin!" shouted Regina as she ran over to him Robin! No! No! No, no, no! No!"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina learned that the creature that took Robin was a Fury, a demon sent from the underworld to collect the unpaid price of magic, when the price for magic is a life. Someone used magic in Camelot and didn't pay the price. She stormed into Emma and Travis' house, "Swan! Winter! Where the hell are you two?"

Emma and Travis appeared behind her, "You know, it's customary to bring a gift for a housewarming."

"Maybe a nice bottle of wine," said Travis.

"We need to talk," said Regina.

"I suppose we could bottle that rage and drink it instead, "said Emma.

"You two were right... I'm not the Savior."

"Glad you finally caught up with the rest of us," said Travis.

"I don't have a choice," said Regina, "I know the only way to stop the Fury is to pay its price."

"Then why aren't you off paying it?" asked Emma.

"Because I know what it is. A life. I won't sacrifice someone else to save Robin."

"Now you're going to be heroic?" asked Travis, "Now life is precious to you?"

"Travis… Emma... Listen to me," said Regina, "I know you both. The good you... is still in there."

"You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves," said Emma, "It is just us."

"Then call the Fury off. It's your test."

"No."

"No?"

"Let me make ourselves clear, Regina," said Travis, "We are done one fixing your problems."

"My problems?!" said Regina, "You two started this. You called it here."

"Oh, you think we did this?" asked Emma.

"Would I be here otherwise?"

"That's your problem, Regina," said Travis, "You're always looking for someone else to blame. Neither Emma or I summoned that monster. The price is not ours to pay."

"Then whose is it?"

"Yours," said Travis, as he started to walk toward Regina. Regina started to walk backward toward the door, "You are the one who did not pay the price of magic in Camelot. You want to save Robin Hood? You want everyone to believe you're the Savior? Then step up and do what needs to be done!" Once Regina was outside, Travis waved his hand and the front door slammed shut.

* * *

In Camelot, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Travis, Elsa, Emma and Hook took Robin up to Merlin's Tower. David and Travis put Robin on the table, "Can you heal him?" asked Mary Margaret.

Regina tried to use her magic to heal him but nothing happened, "Why didn't it work?" asked David.

Regina sighed. Then she saw Mary Margaret was holding Percival's sword. Regina waved her hand over it and said, "This sword was enchanted to kill me. My magic can't heal him." Then, Regina looked at Emma and Travis, "But maybe yours can."

"No," said Hook, "No, we can't let them use dark magic."

"Regina, this was the whole point of your pretending to be the Savior," said Elsa.

"The whole point was not for Robin to die," said Regina, "And I'm not asking you two. I'm asking... I'm asking them."

Emma and Travis looked at each other, then they looked back at Regina. "I don't know what will happen if I use my powers again," said Travis.

"I can use that dagger to make you two do this, but I'm not. I'm asking you two. I've lost love before, and I won't again. Please. Save him."

"All right. I'll try," said Emma.

Emma walked up to the table and then she and Travis heard, "Attagirl." They turned and saw Rumplestiltskin, sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"I've told you... I'm here to help you embrace the darkness."

"Emma, who are you talking to?" asked Hook.

"No one," said Emma, as she walked over to Rumplestiltskin

"This is too much for her."

"I'm fine. I can do this."

"Not yet, dearie. First, you must take a price for the magic," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I won't take one to save somebody," said Emma.

"Well, sorry, dearie, but these are the rules. I didn't make them up. There has to be a price."

"Fine. I'll pay it."

"It doesn't work that way. She asked for the magic, she has to pay it."

"It'll be different. I'm the Savior."

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "Emma, who are you talking to?" asked Regina, "What's going on?"

"It's okay," said Emma, as she walked back over to the table, "I can do this." Emma waved her hand over Robin as gold magic came from her hand. She reached the wound and healed it. Then, Robin woke up with a gasp

"Robin!" said Regina, as she rushed to his side, "Robin."

"Regina," said Robin, then they kissed.

Emma turned and kissed Hook as an attempt to ward off the darkness, "Emma, you all right?" asked Hook.

"I'm fine. I feel a little woozy. I think I'll lie down for a bit."

Emma then walked out of the room. Once she was outside Rumplestiltskin appeared again, "You liked the power, didn't you?"

"No. I just did what had to be done," said Emma.

"Oh, well, if that were true, then why didn't your kiss stop that?" Emma looked at her hand and saw it shimmer gold. Rumplestiltskin giggled and said, "Tasty, isn't it... The darkness?"

Emma didn't answer him. She just walked away.

* * *

At the lake in the park, the Fury laid Robin on the ground. In a distance, a boat came out of the fog with a hooded figure on board. Just then David, Mary Margaret, Arthur, Leroy and Elsa caught up with the Fury, "There it is! Over there!" said Mary Margaret.

"What is it?" asked David.

The Fury turned around and shrieked. Then, it sent out a blast of magic knocking them to the ground. Then, the Fury turned to Robin and started to pull the life force out of him. Just then, Regina came running in, "No! Stop!" She stopped near the creature and said, "If you want a life, take mine!"

The Fury then switched to Regina and started pulling the life force out of her, "Regina, what are you doing?!" shouted Elsa.

"What I should have done in Camelot!" said Regina.

Mary Margaret ran up to her, "You don't have to do this alone. I'm with you," then she took Regina's hand then and the life force was started to be pull out of Mary Margaret as well.

"Me, too!" said David, as he ran up to them and took Regina's hand.

"I've got you, sister!" said Leroy, as he took Mary Margaret's hand. Arthur ran up and took David's hand.

Elsa just stood back and watched. If she wasn't carrying the twins, she would have been right there. But she didn't know what the life force drain would do to her babies. She couldn't afford to lose them now. She knew that Regina would understand.

The Fury shrieked. Then when the price was paid, there was a flash and the Fury was gone. And the boat with the hooded figure retreated back into the fog. Regina ran up to Robin and kneeled next to him, "Oh, my god," asked Regina, "Are you okay? Are you okay?"

Robin woke up and saw the others, "It appears you found a few believers."

Regina smiled and kissed him. She turned and looked up at them, "How did you know that would work?"

"Lucky guess," said Mary Margaret.

"Regina, we weren't gonna let you go."

"Standing up to that monster proved one thing," said Leroy, "if anyone's gonna save this town, it's you."

* * *

Later that night, there was a small gathering at Granny's to celebrate that Robin was okay. Emma and Travis stood across the street. They started to walk across the street but then when they reached the center of the road they turned to the left and walked away.

A little later, Travis and Emma were sitting in the kitchen of their house. Emma was touching the Dark One dagger when they heard Rumplestiltskin say, "What's the matter, dearies? Feeling left out?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Travis, as he and Emma stood. Emma picked up the dagger and they walked over to him, as he stood on the stairs, "We already embraced the darkness."

"You did, but I'm back because there's more work to be done... Something bigger than all three of us."

Emma unknowingly used her magic to unlock the basement door. Then, Rumplestiltskin said, "As long as the Dark Ones existed, one thing has always held us back." Emma and Travis walked toward the basement door. Rumplestiltskin continued, "The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect. The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. And, worst of all... The love that refuses to give up on us."

Emma and Travis walked down the stairs into the cavern that was the basement. Rumplestiltskin followed behind them and continued, "You see, no matter how hard we try, we can't escape the reach of the light. But, Emma Swan & Travis Winter, you can change that. That's why you brought that sword here."

In the basement, the top half of Excalibur was stuck in a stone. Emma and Travis walked up to it, "You two can do what no Dark One before you have ever done. You can make that weapon whole again and use it to snuff out the light... forever." Emma laid the Dark One dagger on the stone. Then, she took hold of Excalibur and tried to pull it out. But then she was basted backward by the magic.

"Emma!" said Travis, as he went over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

Rumplestiltskin giggled, "Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie? If you want that sword, you're gonna have to pay… the price."

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	75. Siege Perilous

Siege Perilous

In Storybrooke, the dwarves were down in the mines working when Leroy came up, "Our yield's way down, boys. I know Dopey's a tree, but we got to be more productive since he can't."

"He's producing oxygen," said Happy with a laugh.

"Hey. Let's stay focused."

Then they heard Emma's voice say, "Yes. No one wants a nasty surprise."

They turned and saw Emma and Travis there, "You're not getting any dust, sister," said Leroy.

They walked over and Travis said "Actually, we're shopping for something else today. Something with... edge." He picked up a dwarf axe with 'Happy' written on it.

"My axe," said Happy.

"Oh, Happy," said Emma, "there's something we've learned as the Dark Ones," she walked up to him, "If your name is on something," Then she whispered into his ear, "hold on to it." Then, she and Travis disappeared in puffs of gray smoke.

* * *

Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Elsa were in the bullpin at the Sheriff's station. Regina was showing the others a book. One of the pages had a picture of a Toadstool with a red top with white spots. There was also a piece of paper with a question mark. "This question mark," said Regina, "That's my handwriting. I must've marked this page in Camelot. I don't know if this is the right answer, but these books came from there. I think we were looking at this for answers."

Just then, Leroy and the other dwarves came in, "We've been violated!" shouted Leroy.

"What's the problem?" asked Elsa.

"What do you think it is? Your husband and his sister."

"She took my axe," said Happy.

"Uh, dwarfs are your department. I'll stay on this," said Regina. She picked up the books and left.

"What do you want us to do about it, Leroy?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Help us," said Leroy, "We know there're your son and daughter, but you got to do something, 'cause if you won't, we will."

"Do not hurt them."

"It's okay," said David, "They can't."

"Like that's all that matters?" said Leroy, "Stop being a scared parent. Be our sheriff again. We need you."

"I'll see about getting the axe back. Thanks for letting us know."

"Looks like just another insult for us to swallow down. For now," said Leroy, then he and the dwarves left.

David then took off his jacket and then headed into the office. Elsa and Mary Margaret followed him. _"_ Why do they need an axe?" asked Mary Margaret, "That's alarming, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, what could they do with an axe that they couldn't just do with their powers?" asked David, then he kicked the chair.

"David!" said Elsa.

"Just wish they'd talk to us."

"I know. We all do."

"Worst part is... we can't save them."

"Yet," said Mary Margaret, "We're trying."

"How?" asked David, "What am I doing?"

"You're leading."

"Nobody seems to be following."

"Oh, don't worry about the dwarfs."

"I'm not. I'm worried about Emma and Travis and how this is my fault."

"Emma made the choice to save everyone," said Elsa.

"I should've stopped her," said David, "I am her father, and now I'm... I'm paralyzed. There's nothing I can do, for her, for you, for Travis, for anyone."

"You are doing something. You are helping our people the best you can."

"That's kind of the problem."

Mary Margaret walked up to her husband and said, "Hey. In any world, you are my hero. Remember?"

"Of course," David gave Mary Margaret a kiss, "Go. I've got it."

David went over to the door and let Mary Margaret out. David walked over to the bulletin board and saw a picture of David, Emma, Travis and Elsa. Elsa walked up to her father in law and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry…" She said, "We will get them back. "

"I sure hope your right."

Just then they heard someone came in. They turned and saw King Arthur come in, "Good morning to you, Sheriff, Undersheriff."

"Your Majesty," said David, "How can we help you? Any luck finding your blade?"

"No luck finding Excalibur, I'm afraid, but I'm coming to you with something far more urgent. Our reliquary's been robbed."

"I'm sorry, your what?" asked Elsa.

"Magical relics collected by the Knights of the Round Table," said Arthur, "They're all very precious. I had no idea it was here until it turned up in this land nearly empty."

"When you say precious..."

"There was a magic bean inside. This bean can take my people home in an instant. I have to tell you I will find it if I have to search every residence in your city."

"You don't have to do anything alone," said David.

"You can help?"

"We'll get you back to Camelot," said David, as he held out his hand to Arthur, "I promise."

Arthur shook it, "Thank you."

* * *

At Emma and Travis' house, the Dark Ones walked down to the basement. Travis had the axe in his hand. He walked up to the stone that Excalibur was in and got ready to hit it with the axe, when Rumplestiltskin appeared, "A dwarf axe. Now, that's a creative path to failure," he said.

"Dwarf axes cut through everything," said Travis.

"Nothing cuts through magic. Except maybe a kiss. Have you thought about kissing it out?" Travis hit the stone with the axe. Rumplestiltskin disappeared and the head broke off the axe. Rumplestiltskin reappeared behind Emma and Travis. They turned around when they heard his giggle, "You're running out of options, dearies," he said, "You see, we want you to, uh, snuff out the light. So, we need a hero to pull Excalibur from the stone. Now... and let's face facts that's not gonna be either of you. So, why don't you stop messing around and go get the hero we need? Oh, and, uh, we all know who that is."

* * *

Arthur took David and Elsa to the camp. Arthur's squire, Griff, brought them the reliquary, "The reliquary, Your Majesty," he said.

It was a black metal chest. Elsa and David knelt down and opened it up. There were various objects in side.

"So, you're the one who found this broken into?" asked Elsa, "Any theories?"

"Me? Oh, well, um... everyone speaks of the Dark Ones in this place. Perhaps..."

"Stop being a fool, man," said Arthur.

"Arthur, to be honest, they did take a dwarf axe," said David.

"And, as you're about to say, the Dark Ones doesn't need tools. This lock was pried open," Arthur knelt down and pointed them out, "You can see the scratches."

"You're right," said Elsa.

"This is your land. What are you two thinking?"

"I'm thinking I may not know who did this," said David, "But I think I have a good idea of what their next move will be." Then, he stood up and left with Elsa right behind him.

* * *

A little while later, David, Elsa and Arthur walked in Gold's shop. Belle was standing at the counter looking at the rose that Mother Superior gave her to check on Gold's progress. "How's he doing?" asked Elsa.

"Not well," said Belle.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," said Belle, as she walked over to another counter, "But I-I found a healing spell in one of his old notebooks, and I've got everything put together except for one last ingredient. I, uh, I need an object that touched him when he was still a man, before he became the Dark One."

"You must have something," said David.

"Well, nothing I can find. Still more to look through, though."

"You want me to get you some help?"

"No. I'm the only one who knows this place, knows his things, and I need to keep doing something."

Elsa gave her a sad smile, "I know what you mean… We won't keep you. We just have a quick question. Has anyone come in to pawn anything today?"

"Especially a magic bean," added Arthur.

"Uh, a bean? No. No one's come in. Sorry."

"Ah, it was worth a shot," said David.

Then, Elsa's eye caught a small silver chalice sitting on the counter, "You have something we need. May I borrow this?" she asked Belle as she held it up.

"Uh, yeah," said Belle, sounding a little confused.

"Good," Elsa looked at David and Arthur, "This is gonna point us right to our culprit."

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"It's not magic, though," said Belle, "It's just a souvenir from Doc's birthday party. It says 'Doctoberfest' on it."

Elsa smiled, "That's fine… Right now we don't need magic… Come on…" Then, Elsa walked out of the shop, with David and Arthur close behind.

* * *

Back at the camp, Elsa stood with David and Arthur, in front of the group that came from Camelot. She held up the chalice and said, "Attention, subjects of Camelot! In my hand, you see the Chalice of Vengeance. There's been a theft in your encampment." There was murmuring among the people. Elsa continued, "The chalice will tell me which among you is the thief. So, line up for your chance to drink from the sacred cup."

Then, they watched as Arthur's squire, Griff, run. He jumped on a horse and rode away. David, Elsa and Arthur ran to David's truck. David got behind the wheel, Elsa sat in the middle and Arthur rode shotgun. David peeled out and took after Griff. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Griff.

When they were close David said to Elsa, "Take over!"

"What!?" shouted Elsa. But, before she could stop him David had already climbed out of the driver's side window and into the bed of the truck.

Griff was able to gain a little ground on them while Elsa slid into the driver's seat. But, it didn't take long for Elsa to catch up. As they came around a corner, Griff turned on to another road, "Circle around!" shouted David.

Elsa speed up and went around. They ended up in front of Griff. David picked up a long board out of the bed of the truck. Griff was looking the other way, proud that he thought he had outsmarted Arthur, Elsa and David. Then, he turned and saw the truck coming toward him. David was using the board as a lance and before he could move out of the way, David used the board to knock Griff of the horse.

* * *

They took Griff back to the camp, they had emptied his bag and he had a lot of magical items. They were questioning him about the bean and Griff said, "I never saw a bean."

"Forget the bean for now," said Elsa, "Just tell us why you took these things."

"I was tired of how I was being treated... How we were all being treated. Breaking our backs for him, for love of Camelot. I wanted to hurt the king."

"Griff, I had no idea," said Arthur, "But, you see, you've hurt everyone. We need that bean to get home."

"I didn't see a bean, Your Majesty," said Griff.

David motioned for them to step away. David, Elsa and Arthur went to talk in private, "I'm always betrayed by those closest to me," said Arthur.

"Look, you know this guy. Is he lying?" asked Elsa.

"I don't believe so. And of course, it is possible there was no bean if it was removed during the six weeks we can't recall."

"Okay, well, we'll find another way to get you home," said David, then he gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder.

"Working together?" asked Arthur.

"Absolutely."

"Let's go tell this guy he's gonna make his home at the Sheriff's station for a little while," said Elsa.

As they walked back to the front of the tent, David looked down and saw a toadstool with a red top and white spots. He picked it up and said, "What's this?"

"Must've fallen out when we emptied his bag," said Arthur, "If that was in the trunk, it was added after the time we lost."

"I recognize this."

After taking Griff to the Sheriff's station, David and Elsa took the Toadstool to Regina's vault where she and Mary Margaret were working on finding a way to contact Merlin. David showed them the toadstool and Regina said, "That's the one in the book from Camelot. The one I found this morning," Regina opened up the book to the page that she marked. The toadstool matched the one in the picture, "That's what we were looking for back there."

"But why?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It's used to communicate through magical barriers. We must've been trying to communicate with Merlin."

"I wonder if we did," said Elsa.

"Let's use it. Let's find out. If we can talk to him now," said David.

"He can help us save Emma and Travis from being the Dark Ones," said Mary Margaret, "David, you did it." David smiled a little.

* * *

A little while later, at Emma and Travis' house, the Dark Ones were looking at Gold as he laid on the floor, "You know, he doesn't look too good... if I do say so myself," said Rumplestiltskin. Emma then pulled out Hook's sword and held it over Gold's heart, "Quite a stroke of luck, you finding something that touched him when he was a man."

"It wasn't luck. I worked hard for this," said Emma.

"That's true. You crushed Hook's heart even more firmly under your, uh, impractical boot heel."

"Quiet," said Emma. She crushed the Sword into dust and the dust was absorbed into Gold.

Gold woke up and saw Emma and Travis standing over him, "What do you want from me?" Gold asked, as she sat up a little, "You are the Dark Ones now, not me."

"That's right. You are not dark. You are also not light. You are nothing. Your heart is a blank slate. And that, little man, makes you useful," said Emma.

Travis walked up to him and knelt down next to him, "Because now we can make you into the last thing you ever thought you would be. A hero. And not just any hero. The purest who's ever lived. and then..." Travis looked over at Rumplestiltskin who nodded eagerly. Gold looked where Travis was looking and saw nothing, Travis looked back and Gold and said, "and then we have a job for you."

AN: I skipped the Camelot parts for this episode because they were mostly about David and Arthur. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	76. The Broken Kingdom

The Broken Kingdom

It was night in Camelot. Everyone in the castle was asleep except for Emma and Travis. Because they were the Dark Ones, they didn't need sleep. Travis laid in the bed next to Elsa. He hoped spending time with her would keep the darkness away and it seemed to be working for him. Emma, on the other hand preferred to keep to herself. She spent her nights making dreamcatchers. As she worked, she heard strange whispers. Rumplestiltskin appeared and said, "Do you hear it? A sweet sound. A strange sound. Let's go have a look, shall we?" Emma walked down a long corridor following the whispers. She walked into Regina's room and opened a box and inside was the Dark One dagger. _"_ So that's where it's coming from..." said Rumplestiltskin, "Your dagger. Since Regina left it in her room, I say, uh, finders' keepers."

Emma tried to take it but she was stopped by a protection spell, "So she put a spell on it," said Rumplestiltskin, "That's nothing for you two. Shatter it."

"I can't," said Emma.

"It's calling to its other half."

"Leave me alone."

"Your friends cannot protect you," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Stop."

"You're the Savior. Save yourself before it's too late."

"Get out of my head!" Emma turned and threw a blast of magic at Rumplestiltskin. But, since he wasn't really there, it blew past him and almost hit Hook who was just walking in the room.

Emma was shocked when she saw him. She stepped forward and said, "Calm down," said Hook, as he stepped forward, "There's no one else here. It's just us. You and me." He pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma looked over Hook's shoulder and saw Rumplestiltskin, "He's inside my head. I can't get him out. He's here. He's always here."

* * *

A little while later, Emma was laying down holding Hook's hook. Regina, Travis, Elsa, Henry and Mary Margaret were looking over her, "What happened to her?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I have no idea. She hasn't said a word," said Hook.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" asked David, as she entered the room.

Mary Margaret went up to him, "David, where have you been? I was looking all over the castle for you."

"With Arthur. It turns out he might have a way to help Emma and Travis."

"We can't…"

"If we give him the dagger..."

"David, listen to me. We can't trust Arthur."

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?"

"Lancelot."

"Lancelot? Lancelot is dead."

"That's what he wanted Cora to think, but he outwitted her."

Just then Regina spoke up, "Hey, not in front of the patient, given the state that she's in, anything could set her off. She needs rest... Somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes."

"I know the perfect place," said Henry.

"Perhaps me and the boy should take her there," said Hook.

"I'm coming too," said Travis.

"Me too," said Elsa.

Hook nodded. Then he looked at Emma, "Come on, love. Let's sail away." He helped Emma up and the five of them left.

* * *

Henry lead the group through the forest, "Come on, Mom," he said, "Keep going. We're almost there." Henry took them to a stable and they went inside, "It's nice here, right?" Emma nodded, "A good place to rest. You'll feel better in no time."

"It's a nice, quiet and isolated little corner of Camelot," said Elsa, "How did you come across it, Henry?" asked Elsa.

"Well, there's this girl," said Henry.

Emma's ears perked up, "Is there, indeed?" said Hook, with a smile, "Well, I like this tale already."

"I-it's not like that. Her name's Violet. She brought me here. The stable belongs to her family."

"So you two are getting close?" asked Emma.

"N-not at all. We're just hanging out."

Just then they heard a girl's voice, "Hello? Who's in there?"

"That's her," whispered Henry, "Hide. Hide," Emma, Travis, Elsa and Hook, went to hide in an empty stall. Hook looked back and gave Henry a smile, "Go on. Go on."

Just then a girl with a pitch fork burst in. She smiled and laughed a little when she saw Henry, "Henry. What are you doing here?" Elsa, Travis, Emma and Hook peeked over to top of the stall while Violet and Henry talked.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking me riding," said Henry.

"Yeah. I'd love to. Come on. I'll introduce you to Nicodemus," said Violet.

"That your dad?"

Violet laughed, "No. It's my horse. I hope you're ready to get your heart racing. "Emma was a little surprised at that. Violet laughed and said to Henry, "Come on." Then, she and Henry left.

The four adults came out of their hiding place and Hook said, "Well, you can hide buried treasure or a winning poker hand, but you can't hide the bloom of first love."

"Yes, he has a crush," said Emma, "And he straight-up lied to my face. And I'm the Dark One."

"You're his mother," said Elsa.

"Which is scarier?"

"To him? That's up for debate," said Hook, "Speaking of your dark one-ness, don't you think it's time you tell me the truth of what happened?"

Emma and Travis looked at each other. Then Emma said, "It's Rumplestiltskin. Or at least something that looks like him."

"We've been seeing him in my head ever since we got here," said Travis.

"He was there when we first found you and Travis, with the flame-haired Scot," said Hook.

"I almost crushed her heart because of his voice," said Travis. He and Emma looked and saw Rumplestiltskin by the door.

Hook and Elsa both saw that they were looking at something. They turned and saw nothing there. They turned back and Hook said, "I've spent many years battling demons in my head. And I was able to purge them on the prow of the Jolly Roger, riding the ocean's waves."

"Too bad you can't have it shrunk in your pocket right now," said Emma.

"Well, we may not need it. That girl promised to get Henry's heart racing astride a horse. You and I are gonna do the same," Hook looked over at a saddle.

* * *

While Emma and Hook went riding, Travis and Elsa slowly walked back to the castle. "It's so peaceful here," said Travis, "Reminds me of the woods back home."

Elsa nodded, "Yes… So… When where you going to tell me that you've been seeing Rumplestiltskin?"

Travis sighed, "I didn't think I needed to… He's just a manifestation of the darkness that Emma and I share."

"Do you see him now?"

"No… I don't ever see him when I'm alone with you. Being with you is helping me control the darkness. But, when I'm near Emma… I start seeing him... Emma thinks she can do this on her own, but she's going to need all of us if she wants to keep from turning dark. Kind of like you when you were struggling with your ice powers."

Elsa nodded, "Speaking of powers… How does it feel to have magic?"

"I think if I wasn't dark magic, I'd like it. I feel whole. Like there was a part of me that was missing. I would love to test out my full potential but I can't. I can't risk going dark… I don't want my daughters to know me as a Dark One…"

"And they won't," said Elsa, as she brought them to a stop, "Because we will all find a way to get the darkness out of you and Emma." Travis smiled and they kissed.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma and Travis were in the basement. Emma had a rose in her hands. Gold was tied up behind them, "I remember how the darkness feels," said Gold, "But you don't have to give in to it. You just... You could just set me free."

Emma and Travis turned to face him, "The only one who can get us that sword is you," said Emma.

"I can't be the hero you two want."

Emma and Travis walked up to him, "Of course you can," said Travis, "You're like a dull knife sitting in a drawer. But don't worry. I have just the thing to sharpen you up."

"What?"

"We'll call it my secret weapon."

A little while later, Travis was walking through the tunnel where he and Elsa met Sidney Glass years before to talk about Regina taking money from the town. Emma's Bug was sitting at the other end of the tunnel. He walked around to the front, Merida was there her arms were tied to the front bumper of the bug, "I should have trusted my gut when I first met you and your sister," said Merida, "You're both witches."

"I should have trusted my gut, kept that heart of yours," said Travis. He reached into her chest and pulled out her heart.

"Oh! Now you're gonna kill me? You coward!"

Travis waived his hand and the ropes that were holding Merida's arms untied, "No more talking. Go pick up the bow." Merida stood and walked to the car. In the front seat was her bow and quiver, "You see, there's a guy I know. You wouldn't like him. He's a real coward." Merida got her things out of the car and closed the door. Travis continued, "But for Emma and I to get what we want, that needs to change. I need you to make him just like you. I need you to make him brave."

AN: I don't normally put up short chapters like this but the next chapter is going to be quite long and I didn't really want to combine the two episodes. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	77. Dreamcatcher

Dreamcatcher

Many years ago in Camelot, Merlin was walking through the forest the Dark One was flying around him, "Dark One?" called Merlin, "Dark One!" He reached a clearing and said, "Enough!" He pulled out the Dark One dagger, "I command you to stop!" The Dark One stopped in front of Merlin. He pointed the dagger at the Dark One, "You destroyed her. The only woman I ever loved. And now... I will destroy _you_." Merlin held the dagger over his head ready to plunge it into the Dark One's heart but he couldn't, "My god." He fell to his knees dropping the dagger. The Dark One quickly picked it up, "I miss her." A tear started to fall from Merlin's eye.

The Dark One used the dagger to collected the tear and the dagger glowed purple. The Dark One pointed the dagger at Merlin and he turned into a tree.

Years later, Emma and Travis watched the scene unfold in a dreamcatcher, in the courtyard where the Merlin's tree was. When the vision was over they looked at each other.

* * *

In the woods, Regina, Mary Margaret and David were walking. Regina was taking them to where she hid the dagger. Regina sighed, "You really think giving the dagger to Arthur is the best way to help Emma and Travis?"

"We trust him," said Mary Margaret.

"Implicitly," said David.

"Did you learn those big words at shepherd school?" asked Regina, "How do you know you can trust him?"

"Because we're good judges of character. And we would never act against Emma and Travis' best interest."

Regina walked up to a moss covered tree stump. "Is the dagger in there?" asked Mary Margaret.

Regina took the dagger out of the stump in was wrapped in a cloth. She partially unwrapped it and sighed, "Are you sure handing the one thing that can control your son and daughter over to Arthur is the right thing to do?"

"Have you lost the power of comprehension?" said Mary Margaret. Regina was a bit stunned at Mary Margaret's outburst. Then, Mary Margaret said, "Hand over the da..." then David and Mary Margaret glowed with gold magic.

Regina looked to her left and saw Emma and Travis. Emma's right hand was glowing with gold magic, "What are you doing?" asked Regina, as she walked over to them, "When did you get so liberal with dark magic?"

"No choice," said Emma, "Arthur has them under some kind of spell. He wants them to bring him the dagger. He wants to reunite it with Excalibur."

"Unite it?"

"It was once one blade," said Travis, "It was broken in half a long, long time ago."

"What happens when they're together?" asked Regina.

"He wants to kill Merlin with it," said Emma, "I don't have to tell _you_ how bad that would be for all of us."

"How do you two know this? How do I know this isn't the darkness in you two rearing its head?"

"It's true," said Travis, "We don't have a lot of time. Arthur's expecting them soon."

"He's the king. So you want to take on all of Camelot?" asked Regina.

"We want to free Merlin first," said Emma, "Then we can help our parents _and_ stop Arthur."

"That's a great plan, but we have no idea how to get him out of the tree."

"You already said it... Dark magic," said Travis.

"No. You can't keep using it."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," said Emma.

"Me too," said Travis.

"You both need to be careful," said Regina, "I've been on that slippery slope. You both know where it got me."

"All due respect... we're not you," said Emma.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Regina, Henry, Hook, David, Elsa, Mary Margaret, Guinevere, Arthur and Robin were at the Sheriff's station. The cell where Arthur's squire, Griff, was supposed to bee was empty, "So he just... vanished?" asked Hook.

"Could it be magic?" asked Robin, "Uh, your squire... did he wield such power?"

"Not that I ever saw," said Arthur.

"Well, there's no sign of tampering," said Elsa.

"Then he must have lied about having the bean. Must've hidden it on his person somewhere and used it to escape."

"How could he be so selfish?" asked Guinevere, "We could _all_ be home right now."

"Desperate times," said Arthur.

"Our people want so badly to return. We must do something to raise their spirits. The despair of being away... that's what caused all this. Who knows what else it can lead to?"

"Well, you're right people need hope," said Mary Margaret, "And as your hosts and leaders of this town, it is up to us to provide it."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Regina.

David looked over Henry's shoulder and saw he was texting with Violet. Henry sent a message to her and said, "How about a dance?"

"A dance, huh?" asked David as he sat next to Henry on the desk, "Looking for an excuse to ask your girlfriend out on a date?"

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" asked Regina.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," said Henry.

"Who's _not_ your girlfriend?"

"I think a dance is exactly what we need," said Mary Margaret.

"Henry, who's this girlfriend?" asked Regina, clearly not wanting to let this go.

Hook stepped over, "Well, if it's dating tips you need, lad, I know my way around women."

"Over your dead body."

"Regina!" said Mary Margaret. She walked over to her stepmother and took her by the hand, "Let's start planning. I think it _is_ time Storybrooke had a ball."

They all walked out of the Sherriff's station and as they walked down Main Street, Regina looked at Henry, "So, who is this girlfriend? What do you know about her?"

But before Henry could answer Belle rushed up, "Belle. What is it?" asked Elsa.

"It's, uh, it's Rumple," said Belle.

"What happened?" asked Mary Margaret.

"He's missing."

* * *

At Emma and Travis' house, Emma brought Gold down some food. Travis was close behind her. Emma set the tray down and said, "Better eat up," She waved her hands and Gold was untied, "You're gonna need your strength if you're going to remove the sword."

Gold took a couple of deep breaths then said, _"_ I, uh, I won't be able to do that. You should really just let me go. Please. I-I need to see Belle."

Travis walked up to Excalibur and leaned on it, "You're not going anywhere until you get us our sword," said Travis.

"Well, you two have so much power. W-w-why do you need Excalibur?"

"Tell me, when you were the Dark One, did you advertise your plans?" asked Emma, as she stepped next to her brother.

"My plans were always hidden," said Gold, "But my reasons were not. Every time I used magic, I told myself it was all for my son... to protect him."

"How noble."

"Despite my best intentions... I still lost him."

"We're stronger than you were," said Travis.

Gold stepped forward but tripped because of his bad leg, "Well, that... that really doesn't matter. The more you justify what you're doing, the more you push them away. And take it from me... you will always lose the ones you love the most."

"Merida."

"Yes, Dark One?" said Merida as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Get him out of my sight," said Travis, "Take him to the woods and begin."

"How long do you think you can hold my heart and threaten me?"

"As long as it takes us to get what we want."

"Maybe. But I'm thinking I can break your spell!"

Travis turned to face her and showed her that he was holding her heart. He lightly squeezed it but it still caused Merida pain, "Now take him to the woods... and make me a hero." Merida walked over to Gold. Travis waved his hand and the two of the disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Emma and Travis then walked out of the house to the backyard. They walked to the garage. Emma used her magic to unlock the door and they went inside. It was full of dreamcatchers. The door closed behind them and Emma went up to one particular dreamcatcher. It was brown with three seashell and brown, yellow and white feathers. She looked at it, put to her chest and started to cry. Travis put a hand on his sister's shoulder in comfort. She put a hand on his hand. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her, as he started to cry as well.

* * *

In Camelot, Regina, Emma and Travis were in Merlin's tower. Travis and Emma were looking over Merlin's books, "First, we need to know how the potion you've been working on will react to our dark magic," said Travis, "Bring me the vial."

"I'm not doing a damn thing until you tell me how you two knew David and Mary Margaret were under a spell," said Regina.

"We don't have time for this."

" _Make_ time."

Emma and Travis looked at each other. Then, they turned and looked at Regina, "Fine. We saw it in this...," Emma showed her the dreamcatcher.

"A dreamcatcher," said Regina, as she walked up to them, "This is dark magic." She held the dreamcatcher in her hand.

"We know."

"These things catch more than dreams.

"We know," said Travis.

"And you have to wave it over someone to capture a memory."

"We don't," said Emma, "This dark magic is stronger, more unpredictable than any magic I've ever used. The image just appeared. It showed us what Arthur did to them."

"Look, it's gonna be okay," said Travis, "The dreamcatcher also showed us a memory that's going to help us. Merlin's. We saw him. Merlin wept for the loss of the only woman he ever loved moments before the Dark One trapped him in the tree... using one of his tears."

"That's it," said Regina, "Sometimes, spells are like snakebites. You can make the antivenom _with_ the venom. If a tear of lost love trapped Merlin... Then another one might be able to get him out. So, what do you say? Let's go get ourselves a tear."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma and Travis heard a knock on their door. Emma opened it and they were pleasantly surprised to see Henry there. He was sitting on the railing on the porch. They walked up to him and Henry asked, "Do you remember why I first brought you two to Storybrooke?"

"Of course," said Emma, "Operation Cobra. Bring back all the happy endings."

"Well, your mission isn't over."

"Henry, things are different now," said Travis.

"They don't have to be," said Henry, "Show me that the mom and uncle I know are still in there somewhere."

"They are. This is us," said Emma.

"Then prove it. Help me return my friend's happy ending," said Henry. Emma and Travis smiled. Henry then told them that Violet's horse had gone missing and he told them about the horse.

They headed to Emma's Bug, "So, the horse likes pumpkin, huh?" said Travis.

"Yeah. Violet's dad is out trying to lure it with some," said Henry.

"Back in my bail-bondsperson days, I caught a guy because he loved pizza, but I didn't walk around randomly holding a slice of pepperoni," said Emma, "There _is_ a better way."

"I've missed this... us. Operation Cobra," said Henry, as they were about to get in the Bug.

"Me too."

"Me three," said Travis, he let Henry in the back seat then he sat in the passenger seat, "So, tell us about you and Violet."

"She's okay," said Henry, "We like some of the same stuff."

"Like what?"

"I played her some music, and she was into it."

"What did you play?"

"Yaz," said Henry.

"What song?" asked Emma.

"'Only You.'"

"Did your dad teach you that move?"

"He said it always works.".

"Did with _me._ He loved that song."

"It's a good song."

"Yeah, it is," said Emma, as she started the car, "Okay. Let's get your girl's horse. I have a good idea where to start."

* * *

In Camelot, Henry was practicing swinging a sword. Regina, Emma and Travis were walking up behind him. The sword got caught on the ground and got knocked out of his hand, "Henry! Careful," said Regina.

Henry picked up the swords, "Hey... Moms. Uncle Travis. I was, uh... getting in the Camelot spirit. You know... trying to understand this world."

"By sword fighting?" asked Travis.

"W-well, Sir Morgan, Violet's father, had a little advice for me to fit in. That's all. Trouble is, I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna be good at this knight stuff."

"Well, if you're not, you're not, but... changing so someone likes you never works," said Emma, "I mean, I... I liked your dad because he was always himself."

"But... but maybe, if I try, I could be something better than I am," said Henry. He looked at Regina, "If you didn't change for the better, you wouldn't be with Robin."

"True," said Regina, "But do you really think a girl from Camelot would be interested in someone who's just like every other boy around here? Remember when I told you about Daniel?"

"Yeah. Your first love"

"Mm-hmm. And it wasn't because he tried to impress me by being like the others. It was because he was so different... So unique."

"Henry," said Travis, "Do you know why your Aunt Elsa first went out with me? It was because I was the new guy in town. Henry, in Camelot, you're a mysterious stranger from an exotic land. That's a _good_ thing."

Henry thought for a second, "I think I can work with that. Thanks. I have to go make a few arrangements." Then, Henry left.

Just then, Regina got an idea, "I think I might know where to get our missing ingredient to free Merlin. From me."

They went back to the castle and up to Regina's room. Regina was sitting in a chair. Travis and Emma walked over. Travis was holding a dreamcatcher, "All right, Regina," said Travis, "This is going to be intense. This is your last chance to back out."

"I can take it," said Regina.

Emma and Travis sat down across from Regina. Travis handed Regina the dreamcatcher. Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Look into the circle." Travis waved his hand and the dreamcatcher glowed gold.

Regain opened her eyes and saw her mother in the dreamcatcher. Regina was watching when her mother killed Daniel, "So, this is your decision?" said Cora, "This will make you happy?"

"It already has," said Regina.

"Then who am I to stop you?"

Regina went up to her mother and hugged her, "Thank you, Mother."

Cora went over to Daniel and said, "Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children." Cora then reached into Daniel's chest.

"Mother!" said Regina, in the dreamcatcher. Cora then pulled out Daniel's heart and crushed it, "No! No!"

Then, the memory ended. Emma and Travis were both stunned by what they saw, "I'm sorry," said Travis.

Regina started to cry, "It was like it was happening all over again."

Emma saw the tear falling from Regina's eye. She jumped up and collated it in a small vial, "Got it," said Emma, "Thank you. I didn't know how things were for you. I... didn't know..."

"You could see it, too?" asked Regina.

"I'm so sorry. I don't understand how a mother could do something like that."

Regina scoffed, "She thought it was for the best."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma, Travis and Henry arrived at a pumpkin stand outside of town. "Mom, this is genius!" said Henry, as they got out the car.

"Yeah, when the first curse ended, this Peter guy opened this place. I wouldn't have known about it, but it got so many noise complaints. Guess 'Peter Peter' likes his parties. Hadn't thought of it till you mentioned the pumpkins, though."

Just then they heard a horse whinny. Henry looked and saw Nicodemus running up, "Violet wasn't kidding. Look!"

"Would you look at that," said Travis, "Come on." The horse reared back when it saw Emma and Travis

"Careful, Henry. we got this," said Emma, as she and Travis stepped closer.

The Horse reared back again as Emma and Travis stepped closer, "I guess you two need to step back and let _me_ handle this," said Henry.

Nicodemus whinnied and reared back, "But, we didn't do anything," said Travis.

"You're the Dark Ones. Now get back."

Travis and Emma reluctantly stepped back. Henry grabbed the top off of a jack-o-lantern and slowly walked toward Nicodemus, "Henry..." said Emma.

"It's okay. I got it," said Henry. He slowly walked up to the horse, "It's okay, Nicodemus. Come here, boy. It's okay, Nicodemus. Come here, boy. Come here. Yeah, "He reached for the reins and let Nicodemus nibble on the pumpkin, "Here you go," Henry got ahold of the reins, "There we go," He walked with Nicodemus over to Travis and Emma, "See? Told ya."

"Now that you've got your girl's horse, don't you have a dance to get to?" asked Travis.

* * *

In Camelot, Regina, Travis and Emma were in the courtyard where Merlin's tree was. Emma was looking at all the ingredients for the spell, "Go on, Emma. Do it. Arthur could be here any second," Emma then started to pour all the ingredients in the pot, "And now for the final ingredient... the tear," said Regina, as she handed it over. Emma poured the tear into the mixture. The second it went in, a small plume of gray smoke came out and then went right back in the pot, "It should've worked. It should have worked!"

"Regina," said Travis, "It's simple. Your heartbreak wasn't strong enough."

Regina scoffed, "What?!"

"No, no, I know it was real. But you've got Robin now. You've moved on. You've healed."

Just then Henry walked up, "Hey. Sorry I'm late," Henry looked upset.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Regina, "What happened?"

"Henry?" said Emma.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Henry.

"You can tell us anything," said Travis.

"I tried doing what you said. I tried acting like myself," Henry looked at the three adults, "But she didn't want anything to do with me."

"Henry," said Emma.

"Violet's right," said Henry, "In this world, I'll never be a hero."

"You may not be a hero in _her_ world..." said Regina as she whipped a tear from Henry's eye with her handkerchief, "But you will be in _ours,_ " she sighed, "This'll work. This tear. _Your_ tear, Henry."

"It can free Merlin?" asked Henry.

"You can save us, kid," said Travis.

Just then they heard Arthur shout, "Stop!" They turned and saw Arthur and some of his knights walking toward them, "Stay away from the tree. I won't ask twice. You and your people have done nothing but lie to me ever since you got here. You're no savior. You're a fraud."

"Go ahead," said Regina, "Call me a fraud again. I dare you," with venom dripping from her voice.

"We welcomed you, celebrated you. And in return, you bring the Dark Ones into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all who live here. Give me the dagger!"

"You want it?" Regina formed a fireball in her hand, "Come and get it." Regina held the handkerchief to Emma, "Now, Emma."

Emma rushed over to the pot and put the handkerchief into it. It was absorbed by the potion and light and dark magic came out and surrounded Emma, "It's working!" she said.

"Charge!" shouted Arthur.

But before they could move Regina threw the fireball at them. Travis wanted to use his magic to keep them back but he restrained himself. Regina threw another fireball at them. The magic that was surrounding Emma was absorbed into her. Then, she sent the magic toward Merlin's tree. The magic surrounded the tree. There was a flash and the magic dissipated. Where the tree stood was Merlin. He pulled his hood back, looked at Emma and said, "I've been waiting for you... Emma," then he looked at Travis, "And Travis…" Merlin turned and looked at Arthur, "And you... The boy who would be king. My great hope. How you've disappointed me."

"I disappointed _you?_ " said Arthur, "You gave me false prophecies. Sent me on an impossible quest! You ruined my life!" Arthur started to pull Excalibur out.

"Put it away, Arthur. We both know that broken sword can't hurt me."

Arthur put Excalibur away, "This is not finished." Then Arthur and his knights left.

* * *

The Storybrooke Harvest Festival was in full swing. Hook was telling Arthur, Guinevere, David, Mary Margaret and Elsa about himself, Regina, Robin and Belle finding Excalibur in Emma and Travis' house, "They had Excalibur?" asked Arthur.

"Trapped in a stone in her basement," said Hook.

"Well, then we need to get it back at once. It would be disastrous if the Dark Ones took possession of it."

"That have anything to do with its striking resemblance to the Dark One dagger?"

"How do you know about the dagger?"

"I've spent a lifetime trying to end the Dark One's existence. I know much about the dagger. What I _don't_ know about is your blade. Care to enlighten us?"

"Yes. There's a reason they resemble each other. They were forged as one weapon and then broken in two. I've spent years trying to reunite them."

"That's why you were so interested in the dagger when you arrived," said Elsa.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I had to make sure I could trust you," said Arthur, "The restored weapon has great power. It can eradicate all dark magic forever."

"That's a good thing," said David.

"Of course. But in the wrong hands, it can also destroy all _light_ magic."

"That's their plan," said Hook, "To snuff out the Light forever."

"What happened in Camelot?" asked Mary Margaret, "How did Emma and Travis fall so far?"

* * *

In Camelot, Emma and Travis brought the frozen bodies of their parents back to Granny's, along with the rest of the group from Storybrooke. Merlin used his magic on them and not only removed Emma's spell but Arthur's as well, "There. That should do it," said Merlin.

"Emma, Travis," said Mary Margaret, as she walked over to her children and pulled them into a hug, "We're so sorry."

"If we would have known how bad Arthur was... we never would have confronted him on our own," said David.

"It's okay," said Emma.

"We're just glad Merlin could help," said Travis.

David looked over at the man and said, "Merlin?" Merlin gave David a quick wave, "Y-you're... Merlin?"

"Expecting someone..." Merlin started to say.

"Older."

Merlin sighed, "Yes. Well, let's just say that being a tree... good for your skin."

Hook stepped forward, "Well, now that the Great Sorcerer is among us, maybe he'll tell us. Can you do what your apprentice said? Can you free Emma and Travis from the darkness?"

Merlin looked at Emma and Travis and said, "Sure. But with a caveat." Merlin stepped toward them, "Darkness like this takes a hold of a person, find its way deep inside, where nobody else can see. So if I am to free you two from its grasp, I must know one thing. Emma and Travis, are your hearts truly ready to be free? Because it is as much up to _you two_ as me."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Elsa was getting ready for bed. She was in her long ice blue night gown and she was sitting at her vanity brushing her long blond hair. She missed Travis. He loved brushing her hair and doing her braid in the morning. She sighed and looked down at her growing belly. "I wish your papa was here…" she said.

"Hello, Elsa," said Travis.

Travis turned and saw him, "Travis…" she stood and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you… I've missed you and the babies so much…" He touched her belly, "How are you doing?"

"Good," said Elsa, "Mother Superior and Dr. Whale say I'm about 6 months along and they both say the girls seem to be doing just fine."

Travis smiled, "Wonderful."

"Travis… Are you and Emma trying to destroy all of the light magic?"

"Where did you get an idea like that from?"

"From Killian… He said that you and Emma have Excalibur in the basement."

"How would he know that?"

"Him, Regina, Robin and Belle snuck in while you and Emma were out with Henry."

Travis sighed, "Look…"

"What are you doing here?!" said Anna's voice. Travis turned and his sister-in-law in purple pajamas, Anna had a scowl on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

Anna walked up her brother-in-law, "I've been staying here ever since we got back…" Anna pointed at her big sister and said, "She has cried herself to sleep every night since we got back…"

Travis looked at Elsa, "You have?" Elsa nodded as she wiped a tear away.

"Why don't you get out of here," said Anna, as Travis looked at her, "You've hurt her enough…"

Travis looked back at Elsa and saw he fighting back tears. He waved his hand and he disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. Elsa went up to Anna and hugged her as she cried again.

AN: I would like to thank one of my guest reviewers for giving me the idea about Anna throwing Travis out when he goes to see her. I was planning on having Travis visit Elsa at some point but I wasn't sure when to put it in. Now seemed like a good time. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	78. The Bear and the Bow

The Bear and the Bow

The next day, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Elsa and Belle were in Regina's office. Regina was telling them what happened when Emma came to see her last night at her house. "We found Merlin back in Camelot?" asked Elsa.

"Emma let it slip last night when she tried to visit Henry," said Regina.

"If we found that Sorcerer, why the bloody hell didn't he destroy the darkness in Emma and Travis?" asked Hook.

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Well, we can't very well ask him."

"That's exactly what we're going to do," said Regina, as she held up the Crimson Crown.

"The Crimson Crown," said David, "You figured out how to make the communication spell work."

Hook walked up to Regina and took the toadstool from her hands. Then, Regina said, "Let's just say seeing Emma rip Violet's heart from her chest gave me all the motivation I need."

"How does this thing work?" asked Hook, "Do we simply speak to it?"

"It's not that easy," said Regina, as she took the Crimson Crown back, "Not just anyone can summon Merlin. He'll only appear to someone who's been chosen by him."

"Arthur," said Elsa, "Merlin delivered all the prophecies to him."

"So what do you say, Sheriff?"

"Already on our way," said David, as he headed to the door with Elsa right behind him

Just then Belle spoke up, "Wait, wait. Why are we wasting our time with Merlin when there's someone here who can help us?"

"Who?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Rumple."

"If he hadn't brought the darkness back to Storybrooke, we wouldn't even be standing here right now," said Regina.

"Rumple may be to blame for the situation we're in, but so are Emma and Travis," said Belle, "They were seduced by the darkness just like he was, so how does that make Rumple any different?"

"Sorry, love. Crocodile had more chances than anyone," said Hook.

"And right now we need to give Emma and Travis her best chance," said David, "which means contacting Merlin."

"And something bad happens to Rumple..." said Belle.

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Regina.

"Mm, well, maybe you're willing to. I'm not," said Belle, as she marched out of the room.

* * *

In the woods, outside Storybrooke, Merida was leading Travis to her camp, "I've pushed him as hard as I can. He's at the end of his tether." They, reached her tent and found Gold was gone.

"You were saying?" asked Travis, as he took out Merida's heart.

"Oh, go ahead. Crush it. Better that than helping you and your sister with your dirty work".

"Why would I do that when your job isn't finished yet?"

"What are you on about? How am I supposed to train him when he's not even here?"

"You confirmed the one thing I needed to know... Belle's still someone he's willing to fight for."

"Well, it didn't exactly make him a hero, now, did it?"

"It will... If he wants to stop you."

"Stop me? From what?"

"Killing Belle..." Travis tossed Merida her bow, "Now go find her and put an arrow through her heart."

* * *

In the basement of Storybrooke General Hospital, Zelena was in her cell reading, _What to Expect When Your Expecting_. She felt something and smiled, "Was that a kick, my little munchkin?" she asked the child she was carrying.

The nurse looked through the slot in the door and then walked in with a tray of food, "Oh, thank god. I'm absolutely famished. The only thing this little one seems to want at the moment is a plate of onion rings."

The nurse lifted the cover and showed Zelena a plate of broccoli, "I'm under strict orders from the mayor to only feed you local, organically grown produce."

"Well, isn't my sister sweet? Go!" said Zelena

The nurse recovered the food and left, locking the door behind her. Just then, Emma and Travis appeared in Zelena's cell, "Trust me, if anyone knows what it's like to be pregnant behind bars, it's m," said Emma.

Zelena turned and looked at them, "The Dark Swans. To what do I owe this honor?"

"We just wanted to have a little chat," said Travis.

"Afraid I'm not in the mood." Then, the three of the disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the kitchen of Emma and Travis' home. Emma and Travis each head a bag of take out from Granny's. Emma opened hers and took out a bag of onion rings. Then, Zelena said, "I suppose I could be willing to listen," Zelena took the bag and sat down, "So, tell me... What kind of trouble do you two want to get into?"

Zelena finished one bag and started a second when Emma said, "Eat up... Dark Ones don't judge."

"Despite these greasy treats, I know this isn't a social call," said Zelena, "What do you two want?"

"Direct... I like that," said Travis, "Take a look at this," he waved his hand and a wand appeared in in his hand.

"The Apprentice's wand."

"You're the only one around who has wielded Merlin's magic and lived to tell about it," said Emma.

"Aww. It's nice to be appreciated," said Zelena.

Then Travis and Emma sat down, and Travis said, "If all goes according to plan, we'll need your help."

"How exciting. I can't wait to hear what you're offering in return."

"Your freedom," said Emma, "And our protection against Regina and anyone else who wants to hurt you."

"So the Dark Ones are here to make a deal?" asked Zelena, "How dreadfully unoriginal. You see, believe it or not, that patient with a mop loves to talk," she looked at Emma and said, "and I hear that you've been very naughty, tearing out that little girl's heart to break your son's. Kudos. That is next-level darkness. Well done."

"You think you're allowed to judge after everything you've done?"

"No. But as someone that's been on the receiving end of a mother's betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don't go away. They fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment."

"He'll forgive me. He just needs time."

"Even with all the time in the world, some things can't be forgiven."

"I don't believe that."

"I killed Neal. Ready to kiss and make up?"

"Do we have a deal or not?" asked Travis.

"I've got my own family problems," said Zelena, "I don't need to get in the middle of yours. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. And with a little one on the way, I wouldn't want to involve myself with anyone that might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh. If that's all, I'd like to go back to my cell.

"You will need an ally in this town... Maybe not now, but soon. You'll be back to take our deal," said Emma.

"I don't think so, Emma. You see, the difference between you two and me is... I don't mind being alone."

Emma waved her hand and Zelena was back in her cell.

* * *

In Regina's vault, Regina. Mary Margaret and Hook were waiting for David and Elsa to bring Arthur. The cauldron with the potion was bubbling as Regina held on to the Crimson Crown, "What the bloody hell is taking so long?" asked Hook.

"Patience, Pirate," said Regina, "If these spell books are correct, as soon as Arthur adds the Crimson Crown to the cauldron, he should be able to make contact with Merlin."

"Then we'll be speaking with him before you know it," said Arthur's voice. They all looked in the direction of his voice and saw him coming in with Guinevere, David and Elsa, "David and Elsa told us everything."

"And you're willing to help?" asked Mary Margaret.

"After everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do."

Regina handed him the toadstool but he just stood there and looked at it, "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Perhaps it's best if I do this alone," said Arthur, "Back in Camelot, Merlin delivered his prophecies to me from inside a tree. But I'm afraid he only delivered them when I was alone."

"This is too important to risk," said David, "Come on. Let's leave him to it." The rest of the group left the room and went outside.

A short time later, Arthur walked out of the vault, "Did it work?" asked Elsa.

"Afraid not," said Arthur, "I thought the spell was gonna make contact, and then it... Just fizzled out."

* * *

In Emma and Travis' basement, The Dark Ones were looking at Excalibur in the stone. When Merida came in with Gold and Belle close behind, "He bested me fair and square," said Merida.

"I was getting worried," said Travis, "For a moment, I thought I was going to have to drag you down here myself." Then, the Dark Ones turned and looked at their visitors.

"No," said Gold, "A hero never runs away from his problems... Now... As a former Dark One, I know you won't stop wreaking havoc till I pull that sword from that stone."

"Good. We understand each other," said Emma.

"And I also know that you won't be able to resist making a deal... So how about I pull Excalibur in exchange for Merida's heart?"

"And my brothers," added Merida, "I want to know what happened to them."

"You really think you're in a position to make deals?" asked Travis, as Gold walked over to the stone.

"That's exactly what I think," said Gold.

Travis took out Merida's heart and summed her to step toward her. Then he put Merida's heart back in her chest, "I was finished with this anyway."

"And her brothers?"

"They're fine, safe and sound by her mother's side," said Emma, then she turned to Gold, "Now get on with it!"

"Wait," asked Belle, "What happens if he can't pull it from the stone?"

"Then you will be sweeping his remains from the floor," said Travis, "You were his maid once."

Gold got ready to pull out Excalibur. Then, he looked at Belle and said, "Belle... Just in case this doesn't work, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. If I had to do it all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved right from the very start... And I would change everything for you."

"It's never too late," said Belle.

Gold then took a hold of Excalibur and easily pulled it out of the stone, "Well, well. A deal's a deal," He said. Then he tossed the sword on the floor at Emma and Travis' feet. Emma picked it up and Gold said, as he started to walk over to Belle, "Now, you may have Excalibur, but you two have made one mistake in all of this... One terrible mistake... You've turned me into a hero."

"There are heroes all over this town," said Travis, "and none of them have been able to stop us yet."

Gold stopped and looked at the Dark Ones, "Well, that's because none of them... Are me."

* * *

In Regina's vault, she continued to look over the spell book, "You've checked over that spell a dozen times, Regina," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I did everything right," said Regina, "Arthur should have been able to communicate with Merlin"

Elsa was looking at where the fire was under the cauldron and said, "Unless he didn't want to." Then she pulled out the blacken toadstool.

"The Crimson Crown," said Hook.

"Arthur threw it in the fire. He sabotaged the spell. He lied to us."

"I guess he didn't realize magical toadstools don't burn," said Regina.

"But why wouldn't he want us to contact Merlin?" asked David.

"We need to talk to Merlin now more than ever," said Mary Margaret.

"Unfortunately, we need someone he's chosen," said Hook, "The Apprentice is dead. We're out of options, love."

"Perhaps not," said Regina, "There is one other person in Storybrooke who was chosen by Merlin... The Author." Regina called Henry and he came right over. When he came in the vault Regina asked, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine, Mom," said Henry.

"It's just I-I know you've been through a lot"

"The person who ripped out Violet's heart isn't my mother. But Emma is still in there somewhere, and I'll do anything it takes to get her and Uncle Travis back."

"You can do this, lad," said Hook as he handed him the Crimson Crown.

Henry walked up to the bubbling cauldron and there was a puff of smoke. Then in a vision of Merlin appeared in the smoke, "Merlin?" said Henry.

"If you're receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared," said Merlin.

"I don't believe this. We're getting Merlin's voice-mail?" said Regina.

"There is only one person who can help you defeat the Dark One now. Her name is Nimue."

"Who's Nimue?" asked David.

"If you want to destroy the darkness, then you must..." Then, Merlin heard a noise behind him, "No. The Dark One's found me already." Then, Merlin disappeared.

"What the hell did Emma and Travis do to him?" asked Hook.

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	79. Nimue

Nimue

Emma and Travis walked into the basement. Travis was holding Excalibur and Emma had the Dark One dagger. They placed them onto the stone and they heard Rumplestiltskin giggle, They turned and saw him sitting by on a nearby rock, "Beautiful, aren't they? Both halves finally reunited. You know what they represent, now, don't you?

"Power," said Emma.

"It's much more than power, dearie. It's history. Excalibur's promise was born eons ago. And now it's time for that promise... To be fulfilled."

* * *

In Camelot, Emma and Travis were sitting outside Granny's making dreamcatchers, while Hook watched them. He turned and walked over to the group from Storybrooke who had gathered together with Merlin to discuss what was going on, "So you can really do it," asked Elsa, "Take the Dark One dagger and put it together with Arthur's sword to re-create the original Excalibur?"

"I hope so," said Merlin.

"And we can use it to save Emma and Travis?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Perhaps, but I need two things. The magical means to unite the two blades. That's mine, Emma and Travis' quest. From you, I need..."

"The two blades," said Regina.

"We're pretty much at the open-warfare stage now," said Robin, "getting the partial sword from Arthur won't be easy."

"As long as you're looking at the future, any hints on how?" asked Hook.

"Well, the future isn't exact. There are many parts…" said Merlin.

"Of course there are. You're willing to send us behind enemy lines, but when it comes to specifics, everything's a little fuzzy, isn't it?!"

"Killian..." said Elsa, "Merlin is trying to help Emma and Travis."

"Is he?! Emma's sitting out there right now, making things to pull memories out of people's heads, because that's what she does now instead of sleeping. I'm not quite seeing the helping!"

"I understand," said Merlin, "I know what it is to lose someone you love to the Dark One. All I can ask of all of you is that you bring me that sword... and that you have patience with Emma and Travis. Their kind of power, for good or evil... It is a weight on the soul. And love is a great help, if you can find it."

* * *

Emma and Travis were still working on dreamcatchers when Merlin walked up to them. "Emma, Travis…" said Merlin. They didn't answer then he said, "Emma… Travis…" They stopped and looked at him. Then, he said, "Emma, Travis, there is a way to make Excalibur whole again. Will you both come with me today so we can get what we need? It's not far."

"What is it?" asked Travis.

"A spark from mankind's original fire, the Flame of Prometheus. Its heat forged Excalibur, and that's what we'll need to put it back together. So will you come with me to collect the spark? We'll be back by nightfall."

"You look dire. What is it?" asked Emma.

"When we get there, we will need to deal with the first Dark One," said Merlin.

"The one who wore the mask?" asked Travis, "The one who killed the woman you love?"

"The very same. This is not a trivial task."

"We were seeing Rumplestiltskin," said Emma, "Like, a voice in our heads."

"We just got rid of him," said Travis, "And now you want me to let another one in?"

"Yes, and not just anyone," said Merlin, "This is the first Dark One, the original, the one from whom all the evil that followed was born."

"Will we win?" asked Emma.

Merlin sighed, "I see two paths for our journey, Emma. On one, you and Travis resist the darkness and we succeed. On the other, you both succumb to the darkness and I do not return. I die."

"You die?" asked Travis, "But..."

"Even immortality has exceptions. A Dark One does have the power to kill me.

"But they won't even be there. Not really," said Emma. Merlin looked down and them Emma realized, "Oh. It would be us. If you died, it would be Travis and me."

"If I die, it means that you and Travis lost your battle and the darkness stained your souls. Everything and everyone that you know will be at the mercy of the most powerful Dark Ones ever... Yourselves. No pressure."

* * *

A little while later, Travis was getting ready to leave with Emma and Merlin, when Elsa came up. "You'll be back tonight?" asked Elsa.

Travis nodded, "I hope so… If we're lucky we'll have Excalibur back together tomorrow, Merlin gets the darkness out of me and Emma and then we can go home and focus on these little ones." Travis put his hands on Elsa stomach.

Elsa smiled and gave him a kiss, "Be careful…"

"I always am," said Travis, with a smile and another kiss, "I love you…"

"I love you, too," said Elsa, they kissed and hugged again and then Elsa went back into Granny's. Travis walked over to Emma who was putting on a necklace with a ring on it that Hook gave her. Merlin appeared and said, "It's time."

After Merlin, Emma and Travis left, Elsa, Hook, Robin, Regina, David and Mary Margaret were inside Granny's looking at a drawing of a map of the castle. While Zelena laid on the counter, "Okay, what's the plan?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We take them by surprise and go in through the front gate."

"Well, after our jailbreak, they'll be on high alert," said Hook, "We need a diversion at the drawbridge. The rest of us can climb the wall on the side."

"Are you forgetting?" asked Regina, "Elsa and I've got magic. We can just poof into Arthur's bedroom." Zelena scoffed. Then, Regina said, "What?!" Zelena made a gesture to signify that she couldn't talk. Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, if you're going to make a scene, you might as well make noise." Regina waved her hand and restored Zelena's voice.

"Oh! Thank you," said Zelena, "I do love hearing a sensible person talk."

"Spit it out. What are you thinking?"

Zelena looked at David, "I'm thinking going in the front... suicide," Then, she looked at Hook, "Diversion... Arthur hides the sword. You need it on him." Then she looked at Regina and Elsa, "And you could poof right in front of a blade. Oopsie! You need to sneak in so quietly... No one knows you're there."

"How? Hang glider?" asked David, "Oh, giant slingshot."

"If sir-castic would let me speak, I'd tell you that I wasn't idle during those days in there, playing mute handmaiden at Regina's side. _I_ was plotting an escape."

"I knew it," said Regina.

"And _I_ found a way out," said Zelena, "And if I know a way out, I know a way in."

"You're going to help us?"

"Of course. Because you're going to help me. I want my magic back."

Zelena took them to a gate that covered a tunnel outside Camelot, "It's a tunnel," said Zelena, "abandoned for years. It will take you to the courtyard."

"Well, if it's so good, why didn't you escape through it?" asked Hook

"Observe the massive metal grate. See, without magic, I'm a delicate thing."

David and Elsa were looking at the grate and David said, "Well, it leads in the right direction. Looks like your information is good, at least this far."

"Thank you," said Zelena Now I've done my part. You can do yours. Take off this bloody cuff."

"For all we know, this leads to the guards' quarters," said Regina, "We make it out safe with the sword, then we'll talk. Mary Margaret, how do you feel about guard duty?"

"Oh, I'd be delighted," said Mary Margaret, "We'll chat, have plenty of pregnancy tips."

"Good Lord, this is worse than being in my cell," said Zelena.

"All right, everyone," said Regina, as she walked up to the gate, "Let's get this sword." She waved her hand and the gate disappeared. David, Robin and Hook all pulled their swords and went in followed by Regina and Elsa.

* * *

In the forest Emma, Travis and Merlin were walking. Emma said, "When we were seeing Rumplestiltskin in our heads, he said he would only be with us until we embraced our dark powers. So recently, we've been thinking maybe not seeing him, maybe that's a bad thing."

"Have you both embraced your powers?" asked Merlin.

"I've done some dark things recently," said Emma, "I hurt someone... My son."

"And if I dig deep down... the darkness is winning," said Travis, "But there's hope, right? You wouldn't be bothering to get this spark if there wasn't still hope."

"There is hope," said Merlin, "and it's up there." As he looked up at a very tall hill in front of them.

"That's a whole lot of up."

"We can make it. The question is, will I come down?" Then, Merlin, started walking up the path.

* * *

At the castle, Hook, David, Robin, Regina and Elsa made their way through the tunnel and found themselves near the courtyard. They were about to walk out when Hook saw some guards, "Back."

They moved back into the tunnel and saw the guards walk past them carrying a large cauldron, that was smoking.

"You suppose that's for us?" asked Robin

"I have a feeling we don't want to find out," said Elsa.

Once the coast was clear, Hook said, "Come on. Let's keep moving." Then he walked out of the tunnel.

"I keep waiting for the ax to fall," said Robin, as they started to follow Hook.

"I didn't think she had it in her, but... Zelena hasn't screwed us, Yet," said Regina.

* * *

In the forest, Merlin, Emma and Travis came upon some ruins, "This structure marks the end of Prometheus' theft," said Merlin, "The stolen flame burned on for a great while... Long enough for Excalibur to be both forged and broken here. This is where the first dark one killed Nimue, the woman I loved."

"What happened to the flame?" asked Emma.

"The first dark one took it and still possesses it in the form of a single ember, with the spark deep inside."

"So that's what we need to get," said Travis, "Okay. Bring him on."

Merlin handed Emma and Travis the Dark One dagger.

"Our family let you take this?" asked Emma, as she took it.

"I didn't ask permission," said Merlin, "You both need its power to talk to the first dark one, to reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic." Merlin stepped away.

"It's buzzing, like... Ants crawling up my arm. Is it safe?

"Of course not. Your power is totally unchecked, and I've just handed you the power to kill me. Now... Call on the spirit of the previous Dark Ones."

"Take the right path," said Emma, softly. Travis put his hand on the Dark One dagger as well and the names on the Dagger started to change going backward. "It's just in my head. It's just in my head. It's just in my head."

Then all of the sudden the first Dark One appeared. It was wearing a black robe and a gold mask, "You did it," said Merlin.

"You can see him, too?" asked Travis.

"Yes. Power has its advantages. And it's not a him."

Emma and Travis looked down at the dagger and saw the name, Nimue, on the blade. They looked up and the first Dark One took off her mask and under it was a woman with scaly skin like Rumplestiltskin's. The Dark One lowered her hood, "Nimue," said Emma.

"Yes. I'm Nimue," she said, "And you are Emma. How pretty, the first Dark One and one of the newest Dark Ones, standing as sisters."

"It makes sense," said Travis, "You killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be." Then he looked at Merlin, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did tell you," said Merlin, "The creature over there is the first dark one. It's not the woman I loved."

"It's been a long time, Merlin," said Nimue.

"I've thought of you every day."

"And now, on your last day, I'll be your last thought. How poetic." Then, Nimue, Travis and Elsa each put up their right hands and Emma and Travis set a blast of magic at Merlin knocking him down.

"Why are you doing this? You loved him," said Emma.

"Even when you love someone, you have to say, 'No, this is mine. You can't take it away from me.' And if they don't listen, if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You _have_ to kill them," said Nimue, "Oh… and you're doing this..." The next thing Emma knew she was on the ground knelling next to Merlin, choking him. Travis couldn't move or say anything. He wanted to stop Emma but something was stopping him, "...because we are one and the same now, all Dark Ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin."

"Emma, please," said Merlin.

"It's... not me!" said Emma.

Nimue went up to her, "Finish the job!"

"Don't listen!" said Merlin.

"He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us."

"You can control this."

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't understand what you and I do. He doesn't understand the power. If you don't kill him now, you'll go back to being powerless."

"Killing is the dark path."

"No! It's power to protect yourself and your loved ones!"

"Let the light win."

"Kill him! Don't go back to being nothing!"

Emma stood and shouted, "I'm not nothing! I was never nothing! The power you have I don't need!" Travis was able to break free of what was holding him back. He went up to Emma and gave her the dagger. As they both looked at Nimue, the dagger went back to reading _Emma Swan & Travis Winter. _Then, Emma said, "Now I am going to take that ember from you, and you are going to let me." Emma held out his hand and a small reddish orange ball came out of Nimue and landed in her hand.

"The spark you two need is in there," said Nimue, "But the sword you two will make has more than one use, and I am not dead yet, girl. You know where to find me when you want me. I'll be right in _there._ "

Then Nimue disappeared. Travis smiled, "You did it."

"I did."

Merlin stood up and walked over them, "How did it feel to take the right path?" he asked Emma.

Emma held up the ember and looked at it, "To be honest, Merlin, it feels damn good." Travis smiled and gave her a small hug.

A short time later, Merlin, Emma and Travis were making their way back to Camelot, "What happened after she turned into the dark one?" asked Travis.

"First, my Apprentice and I made sure the sword would be safe," said Merlin, "Then, I created the dagger. I tethered her spirit to it so I could control and prevent her reign of terror. But eventually, she got it away from me."

"She put you in the tree. She wore the mask then," said Emma.

"Yes. She took that mask from a man who did her great harm. It's easier to live with the darkness if you can dress it up as vengeance."

Emma stopped him for a moment then said, "I realize your heart was broken, but now I know... Nimue loves you still. It's all twisted up, but I felt it."

"Thank you," said Merlin as he took a deep breath, "That means a lot to me."

They walked for a little longer then Emma asked, "Is it possible for someone to have the darkness, but use it for good, use it to protect people?"

"Emma, don't let those thoughts tempt you," said Merlin.

"But is it true?"

"Someday perhaps there will be a person who's worthy to hold that much power and not let it burn through to darken their soul. But if we can wipe out the darkness, we'll never have to ask that much of anyone."

"Sounds like we need to find the other half of Excalibur," said Travis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was in the Round Table room. Excalibur was sitting on the table. All of the sudden the door burst open and David, Elsa, Regina, Robin and Hook came running in. Arthur picked up a small club and shouted, "Foul witches, you've overpowered the guards!" He charged at them but Regina waved her hand and stopped Arthur.

"Sword's on the table," said Robin.

"Don't touch it. It could have protection charms," said Hook.

"Tell your timbers to stop shivering, pirate," said Regina as she walked up to Arthur, "Nothing in here can hurt us. Arthur doesn't know how to do magic."

A slight smile appeared on Arthur's face. Just then Zelena appeared from behind a tapestry, with a tied up and gagged Mary Margaret, "Hi, guys!"

"Oh, hell no," said Regina.

"Mary Margaret!" shouted David, "If you hurt her..."

"Ooh," said Zelena, as she deposited Mary Margaret in one of the chairs, "daddy's angry." Zelena looked over at Arthur, "Let's undo that." Zelena waved her and removed the spell that Regina put on him.

"How did..." Regina started to say.

"Well, Arthur was kind enough to remove that constricting jewelry," said Zelena, as she showed that the magic blocking cuff was off her wrist.

"Fine. I'd prefer an even fight," said Regina, as a fireball formed in her hand.

"No, don't! The baby," said Robin. Then, Regina reluctantly extinguished the fireball.

"You know, if you treated me fairly for once, maybe I wouldn't turn on you," said Zelena.

"Yes, you would," said Elsa.

"But I'd enjoy it less." Zelena looked down on the table and saw the book, "Oh! Here we are. One of Merlin's cookbooks."

"Is it the right spell?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, yes. It's quite an ingenious recipe for a tethering potion."

"Excellent."

Zelena waved her hand over Excalibur, she laughed and then said, "There... You can take it now. Cookies are done," Arthur picked up Excalibur and Zelena continued, "And by 'cookies,' I mean that Artie here may have a shorter sword than a man would like, but it can control the world's greatest wizard," Arthur pulled Excalibur out of its sheath and Merlin was now written on it. Then Zelena said, "His plan, but I like it. Happy to help."

"Most obliged, my lady," said Arthur.

"Arthur, please," said David, "You can't see a way out, but there is one. You can start over."

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur.

"We've all started over."

"Merlin!"

"Emma is worth more to you as the Savior than the Dark One."

"Thank you, David. But... Merlin!"

* * *

Emma, Travis and Merlin were walking through the woods back to Granny's and Emma was talking, "Henry... my God, he's growing up so fast. Sometimes I can hardly believe..." There was whoosh, Emma and Travis looked behind them and they saw Merlin was gone.

* * *

Merlin appeared in the Round Table room. Then, Arthur said, as he pointed Excalibur at him, "Ah, Merlin. How kind of you to come when called. For your first task, please use your magic to keep these fine people from attacking me in any way."

Merlin waived his hand and David, Robin and Hook all dropped their swords. Regina and Elsa could feel their magic being blocked, "Wow," said Zelena, with a laugh.

"It is done, Arthur," said Merlin, as Arthur walked toward him, "You can put that down. We don't have to do this. Emma has passed her test."

Arthur lowered Excalibur and said, "Oh, Emma passed the test? How nice for her."

"I have what we need to unite Excalibur and fulfill your legacy. Give me the sword."

"You mean give you the glory? No."

"Glory? You seek glory? Is that really what you've become? I am so sorry I wasn't there to guide you, Arthur. This isn't the man you were supposed to be."

"Oh, I am exactly what you made me. 'Look at the half-man with his half-sword, solving riddles from a tree.' I bet you laughed."

"I was trapped, and I put my faith in you. You were meant to be like a son to me."

"Shut your mouth," Arthur held up the sword, "I was never a son to you. You lied. You told me legend would speak of the great King Arthur, using Excalibur to strike darkness from the realm! Tell me how this was not a lie!"

"Because you will do that. You're a part of doing it right now," said Merlin.

"A part of it?"

"We have what we need. The future is in your hands, Arthur. Give me the sword. We can repair everything."

Arthur lowered the sword, "No, not everything. This is my charge and my right. I will be known for more than defeating a stone."

"Arthur, you cannot..."

"Be quiet," Arthur pointed the sword at him, "We have intruders. Make them leave."

Merlin waved his hand and Regina, Elsa, Hook, Robin, David and Mary Margaret all disappeared.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma and Travis were in the basement looking at Excalibur and the Dark One dagger, "Go on. It's time," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Why will you not leave us alone?" asked Travis.

"Well, how could we? We're here to witness something historical."

Then, Nimue appeared and said, "Rumplestiltskin's eyes are fine to look through most days, but I wanted to see this myself."

"You tried to keep us from doing this," said Emma.

"Back then, there was a chance that you two would use Excalibur to cut away the darkness, but now you both can douse the light instead. We are proud of you... All of us."

Then, all of the previous Dark Ones appeared behind Nimue, all saying together, "All of us."

Emma walked over to a small alcove and picked up a small case. She brought it over to the stone and opened it, inside was the ember. Emma waved her hand and a tiny spark came out of it. It flew in the air and landed on a small slab of stone. A flame rose from the slab. Then, the flame rose from the slab and formed a ball. Emma compacted the ball between her hands. Then, the flame ball became much smaller fire ball. Emma picked up the two halves of a Excalibur and shoved them into the fire ball. They fused together and Excalibur was reformed and hung in the air. Emma was about to reach for the sword when Travis stopped her, "Emma wait…" She looked at her brother, "Maybe… Maybe Merlin was right… You told me that he told you not to do this when you were a girl…"

"But now she's a woman," said Nimue.

" _Take_ the power," said Rumplestiltskin.

All of the other Dark Ones started to whisper, "Take the power."

Emma then grabbed Excalibur out of the air.

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	80. Birth

Birth

In Storybrooke, David, Hook and Robin pulled up to the Camelot camp, in David's truck. They got out and David said, "That's Arthur's tent. I'll go in first. You two stand guard." He cocked his gun as walked up to the tent.

"And if our dishonest king should put up a fight?" asked Robin.

"We'll make him wish he hadn't," said Hook.

Arthur and Guinevere were sitting at a table having some wine, when David came in, "Arthur."

"David!" said Arthur, "Good to see you, my friend. Come, sit. Join us."

"Why don't you explain why you lied to me? Why you tried to burn the Crimson Crown."

There was a pause then Arthur said, "So, you found me out."

"Yeah, I found out... Friend," said David.

"Now, that part was real. "

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. But I want answers. See... There was a message in there from Merlin. It said there was only one person who could destroy the Dark One, named Nimue. You tell me who that is," David then pointed his gun at Arthur.

Guinevere stood up. Then, Arthur and David just stared at each other. Without warning, Arthur flipped over the table and ran to the back of the tent. He pulled out his sword and cut a large hole in the tent, "He's getting away!" Shouted David, as Arthur made his way out of the tent.

Hook close behind as Arthur ran to the nearby woods. They ran for a short while until Arthur trips over a log. Hook walked up to him but Arthur tripped Hook, knocking the sword from the pirate's hand. Hook reached for it when Arthur stood over him and said, "Look at that. Seems you brought a hook to a sword fight."

"Actually, I brought a sword, but I seem to have misplaced it," said Hook.

"Shame. It's always the simple mistakes that get us killed," said Arthur. He drew back to kill Hook when Emma appeared and blocked him with Excalibur, knocking the sword from his hands.

Travis was standing next to Emma as Arthur looked at the sword Emma was holding in bewilderment, "Excalibur…It's whole."

"Yes, it is. But it's not going to help you," said Travis.

"This sword doesn't control anyone now," said Emma, then she used her magic to throw Arthur against a tree, knocking him out.

"I suppose I should say 'thank you,'" said Hook.

"You don't need to say anything. Just don't do that again," said Travis.

Hook looked at Emma, "I should apologize for what I said that day aboard my ship."

"For when you refused to accept me or when you said you did not love me?" asked Emma.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm a Dark One."

"You're more than a Dark One. You're still you. You saved me. That was Emma."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you. And I need both of yours help to do it. Who is Nimue, and how can she defeat the darkness?"

"Nimue doesn't matter anymore," said Travis, "This will all be over tomorrow."

"What will be over?" asked Hook, "And why do you two need that damned sword?" neither of the Dark Ones answered, "Ah. All this power, and neither of you even have the courage to answer one simple bloody question. Why do you need Excalibur?" Emma and Travis started to walk away, "I know you're still in there, Emma, and I know that despite everything, you always have your reasons!"

"You're right! I do!" said Emma.

"You want to know why we're doing all of this?" asked Travis. They turned and looked back at hook, "We're doing it for you." Then Emma and Travis disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

* * *

In Camelot, Emma and Travis walked up to Granny's. Emma stopped and looked at the Spark of Prometheus. Then, they walked in to Granny's where Henry was sitting at the counter and Granny was behind the counter, "Mom, Uncle Travis, did you do it? Did you find the Spark of..."

Emma hugged her son, "Prometheus, yes."

"Now we can use it to fix Excalibur," said Travis.

"Finally some good news," said Granny.

"That's great, Mom," said Henry, "Let's get that darkness out of you two."

"Yes, let's," said Travis, "Where's the sword?"

"I don't know. No one's come back with it."

"Really?" asked Travis, "They should've been back hours ago. Have you seen Merlin?

"I thought he was with you two."

"He was, but then he vanished," said Emma.

"Something's wrong," said Emma, "I don't think we're safe here anymore. Granny, let's close up shop."

"One step ahead of you," said Granny, as she walked from the back with her crossbow, "Henry, lock the front. I got the back." She threw the key to Henry but the key and the two of them were frozen by magic.

"Henry?" said Emma, as she and Travis walked up to him.

"He'll be fine once we're done," said Merlin, from behind Granny, as he walked closer, "I'm sorry for the theatrics. It's not usually my style, but... I had to follow orders."

"Orders?" asked Travis, "Who's orders?"

"Arthur's. My wayward pupil has done something I did not foresee. He's tethered me to Excalibur. Arthur has ordered me to re-forge Excalibur into a whole sword, which means I will need your dagger and the Promethean Flame."

"No," said Emma.

"Then he will order me to kill your family, and as much as I hate it, I will obey him," said Merlin.

"Arthur has our family?" asked Travis.

"Yes. Because of me. I'm sorry. He wants to make a trade in the heart of the Caledonian Forest in one hour... Their lives for the dagger and the flame."

"That's not enough time," said Emma, "This isn't even a flame yet."

"I've seen the strength in you both," said Merlin, "When you're ready to light the spark, it will burn. And Arthur will have what he wants. The sword will be whole once again."

"So, we're just supposed to give up without a fight?" asked Travis.

"Acceptance is a form of strength. I know the darkness lives in you both, but I beg you, please. Do not seek vengeance. Do _not_ make the same mistakes as Nimue."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Arthur was in a cell at the sheriff's station. Hook grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Who is Nimue? What the hell happened back in Camelot?"

"I wish I knew," said Arthur, "Those demons took my memory, same as yours."

"Then why destroy Merlin's message?" asked Hook, "What aren't you bloody telling us?!"

"That's enough!" said David as he pushed Hook away from the bars, "He doesn't know anything. He's a king with no kingdom. As much as he hates it... He's not important anymore."

Elsa, Regina and Mary Margaret were in the back of the room watching.

"Feel any better?" asked Elsa.

"I'll feel better when I have some answers," said Hook, "Emma and Travis said this whole thing was about me."

Regina chuckled, "Are you really that naive? They are manipulating you. That's what the Dark Ones do."

"No. This was Emma and Travis talking."

"There may not be any Emma or Travis. Not anymore," said Mary Margaret.

"She's right," said Regina, "The Dark Ones have Excalibur, and they are going to destroy all light magic."

"So, that's what you think it's about?" asked Hook, "A sword they haven't actually used?""

"Well, obviously, they need another ingredient to cast the spell. So, we figure out what that is and stop them from getting it. And we get _our_ Emma and Travis back."

"You can all look at magic spells till you're blue in the face. But something happened between me and Emma in Camelot. The only way to help Emma and Travis is to find out what the hell it was."

* * *

In Camelot, Emma was outside Granny's looking at the spark, trying to get to light. "I wouldn't light that if I were you," said Rumplestiltskin, "Which as a matter of fact, I am. If Arthur uses that to forge Excalibur, he will kill you and your brother, and that's bad news for those of us in your heads."

"I don't have a choice," said Emma, "I need to ignite this spark to save my family. I can't risk their lives," she sighed, "What the hell's wrong with this?"

"Wrong with it? Or wrong with you? Merlin said you can only light that when you're ready to let go of the darkness. So, perhaps you're not."

"You're wrong."

"Well, prove it then, dearie. Light the flame. Go on, do it. Just... just do it. Just... just light it!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hey," said Henry.

"Henry. You weren't supposed to see that," said Emma as she stood up and turned, to see her son and her brother.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Travis.

"Get this flame lit."

"Well, what did Rumplestiltskin say?"

"That I can't do it because I don't want to give up the darkness."

"Maybe you just need a little motivation," said Henry as he handed her a newspaper, "Here. I've got something to show you." There was a picture of a house with a red circle around it, "A little project Hook and I were working on. Operation Light Swan. He was looking for a house you'd like so when we get back home..."

"...he can ask me to move in," finished Emma.

"He said that the house is a promise, kind of like a plan for the future."

"You know what? That voice in my head was right. I don't want to give up the darkness. Not yet."

"What?" asked Travis.

"I need to use it one last time."

Emma and Travis walked in the woods to where Arthur was keeping Hook, Regina, Robin, Elsa, David and Mary Margaret. Each of them were chained to a tree. Arthur, Zelena and Merlin were standing by. "We brought the dagger and the flame, but you don't get it until you free our family," said Emma.

"No. You will hand it over now, or I unleash Merlin," said Arthur.

"Emma, Travis, please. I don't want to fight you," said Merlin.

"No, but I do," said Zelena, "So, now that mommy's got her magic back... tell us, Dark Ones. What are you gonna do?"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Zelena was in her cell in the hospital basement reading a book, "And then the witch opened the oven, stoked the flames, ready to put Gretel inside," She felt the baby kick, "Oh. Felt that one. You must like this book as much as your mom. Ow!" she laughed a little, "Okay, steady on," Then Zelena started to feel contractions, "Aah! Something's wrong. Something's wrong!" She scrambled to the door, "Help! I need help! Aah!" she pounded on the door and the nurse opened the small window in the door, "Somebody help me! Let me out!"

A short time later, Robin and Regina arrived, "What's wrong? What happened?" asked Robin

"A bit difficult to explain," said the Nurse as she took them to Zelena, "You better see for yourselves."

"Careful. It could be another one of her tricks," said Regina, as the nurse unlocked the door.

Robin and Regina were in shock when they saw that Zelena looked like she had reached full term in her pregnancy, "Well, don't just stare! Help me!" shouted Zelena.

"How... how has this happened?" asked Robin, "You're only two months pregnant."

"Well, how do you _think?_ Dark magic. Aah!"

"Who's dark magic?" asked Regina.

Meanwhile, Hook was on the roof of the library, "Emma Swan! Emma Swan! Emma Swan!" He reached ledge and stepped on it, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Hook jumped off the roof and disappeared in puff of gray smoke. He appeared back on the ground safe and sound in front Emma and Travis, "You were sure I'd save you?" said Emma.

"Well, I'm either optimistic or desperate or both. I need to know what happened between us in Camelot. Just tell me," said Hook.

Emma and Travis looked at each other, then Emma said, "It's not that easy."

"It can be. Whatever you did, whatever you are trying to atone for, I already forgive you."

"I don't need forgiveness."

"Then come clean. I assure you, you've done no worse than I. I was a pirate for hundreds of years."

"And you think it's the same?"

Hook held up his hand and showed her a ring, "You see this? Belonged to a man named Barnaby. Called me 'One Hand Jones.' I killed him in front of his wife, took his ring." He showed her another ring, "This one, Edgar. Fine sailor. I caught him drinking the captain's wine. I drowned him. Every ring is a sad story."

Emma showed him the ring he gave her in Camelot, "What about this one?"

"You have it. I thought I lost it in Camelot."

"You gave it to me to keep safe."

"It's the saddest story of all. Belonged to a better man than I... My brother Liam."

"You can have it back now."

"Keep it. You know, I used to wear these rings as trophies. But all that changed when I met you."

"What are they now?"

"A reminder. That all sins can be forgiven when someone loves you. And I was absolutely wrong before. I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what you've done."

"So, you really want to know the truth no matter how awful?" asked Travis.

"I do."

"Then there's something we need to show you."

Emma and Travis took Hook to their house, "I've already seen your home," said Hook, "Why are we here? You promised me the truth, not a bloody tour."

"The truth is tricky," said Travis, as he looked over a telescope, "You have to look for it."

Hook sighed, "All right. I'll play your game." Hook walked over to the telescope and looked outside, "Oh. I guess being the Dark Ones have its perks. That is a stunning view of the sea. There's no sight like a full moon on the waves."

"Back in Camelot, you said the ocean calmed you," said Emma, "I thought you might like to see it."

"You picked yourselves a fine home. I give you that."

" _We_ didn't pick it. You did," said Travis. Hook looked on a nearby table and saw the paper Henry gave Emma in Camelot.

"That's my handwriting," said Hook.

"You said this was our future together," said Emma, "Everything we've done has been to keep that future alive."

"Well, then I guess this is the moment that you two tell me the truth."

"Almost there. Almost," said Emma then she and Killian kissed. _"_ We can't tell you everything that happened between you and I until it's all over."

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew what we were really after, you'd do everything in your power to stop us," said Travis.

Hook then slumped over and groaned, "What did you do?" Then, he passed out.

At the hospital, Zelena was being moved up to the main part, "You have to stay calm and breathe," said Robin.

"Shut up!" shouted Zelena as the nurse pushed her in a wheelchair, "I was a fake midwife. I know the drill."

"Zelena, why would Emma and Travis do this?" asked Regina.

"I have no idea!"

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Let's just say when the Dark Ones offers you onion rings... Aah!... Don't eat them!"

They got Zelena into a room and Dr. Whale came in, "Someone scream for a doctor?"

"There is an angry baby inside of me. Get it out!" panted Zelena.

"You know, the last time I delivered a baby, you tried to steal it. But why try to steal one when making one is so much more fun, right?" He put his hand out to Zelena, "Dr. Whale."

"We really need another doctor in this town," said Regina, "And what's with the dye job?"

"Oh, so... so Emma changes her hair and no one makes a fuss, but I get ridiculed? Yeah? Come on. You know you like it."

"Oh, my God, stop talking!" shouted Zelena, "Didn't I kill you the last time I was here?"

"No, you just threw me across the room," said Dr. Whale, "I hope that doesn't happen again this time. Okay, all business today. Got it. Uh, let's get those vitals going, get that baby out of you."

Just then Belle, Mary Margaret and Elsa ran in the room. "Everybody get ready," said Mary Margaret, "We have to protect that baby from Emma and Travis."

"They're here?" asked Robin

"They will be soon," said Belle, as she opened a book, "And we found that spell to destroy light magic in Merlin's spell book."

"The only thing they need other than Excalibur is..." Elsa started to say.

"Cries of a newborn child," said Regina.

"Well, they're not taking this baby," said Robin, "Not while I'm still alive."

"Regina," said Zelena, "Take this cuff off so I can defend myself and my child. Please."

"You are far from trustworthy," said Regina, "But worry not. I'll protect the baby. What happens to you, well..."

Zelena scoffed, "Just do something!" Then she screamed from another contraction.

* * *

In Camelot, Zelena looked over the people who were chained to the trees, "So, Dark Ones, who should I execute first? Hmm?" she looked at Emma, "Your boyfriend or your father?" Then she looked at Travis, "Maybe your wife or your mother?"

"You can have the flame," said Emma, as handed Zelena the box.

"Zelena, make sure that's real," said Arthur.

Ropes of dark magic came out of the box and tied Zelena to a nearby tree, "Now you want to give us our family? Or keep fighting?" asked Travis.

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur.

"Please, Emma, Travis," said Merlin, "Give him the flame. This is a battle you two cannot win."

Merlin then sent a blast of magic toward Emma and Travis. Then, Emma and Travis sent a blast of magic toward Merlin, "I wish you two could defeat me, Emma and Travis. But I've played this game for too long." Then Emma and Travis were knocked to the ground.

"Merlin, kill their mother," ordered Arthur.

Merlin looked at Mary Margaret and waved his hand. A vine started to snake down the tree and wrapped around her neck.

"Mary Margaret!" shouted David as she struggled against the bonds.

"It's no good," said Elsa, "They're too strong"

"Keep trying," said Regina.

"Merlin, you have to fight it," said Emma.

"I can't!" said Merlin.

"You are the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived," said Travis, "If you cannot fight off the darkness, no one can."

Merlin struggled to fight off the power of Merlin's order, "Aah!" he gasped then the vines lost their grip on Mary Margaret's neck.

"I said kill her!" said Arthur, "By the sword, I command you! Kill her!"

"I can't hold him off much longer."

Hook was able to remove his hook and free himself.

"You... will... kill her," ordered Arthur.

"Not today, mate," said Hook as he ran up and hit Arthur across the face, but not before nicking Hook with Excalibur, as it was knocked out of his hand. Arthur tried to pick up Excalibur but Hook stepped on his hand, "I know someone else who needs that."

Arthur forgot about Excalibur. He stood up and ran over to Zelena and started to untie her, "Get us out of here." Once she was free she and Arthur disappeared in a puff of green smoke. When they were gone the others were all unchained.

David rushed over to Mary Margaret, "I'm okay," she said.

Elsa went over to Travis as he and Emma stood up. The two hugged and kissed. Emma went over to Hook, "Thank you."

"Easy, Swan. You got tagged pretty good there," said Hook.

"So did you," Said Emma as she saw the cut on his neck.

"This thing? Well, I've had worse cuts itching my nose with the wrong hand."

"Shh. Hold still," Them Emma healed Hook's wound.

"Thank you. Didn't even sting," Hook looked down, "Look at that. There's a sword."

Emma picked up Excalibur, "Killian, we did it. Now all I have to do is light the spark and then we can get the darkness out."

"Well, then let's do it and go home," then Hook gave Emma a hug.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was back at Granny's, and Hook was catching Henry up, "You punched him?" asked Henry, "Awesome."

"Gave him a left hook, if you know what I mean," said Hook.

Just then David, Regina, Elsa and Robin walked in, "Well, the woods are clear," said David.

"Zelena and Arthur must have retreated somewhere far from here," said Elsa.

"I'm afraid Merlin won't be much help," said Belle, "Resisting Excalibur has taken its toll on him."

"And Emma?" asked Regina, "How's she doing with the spark?"

"Well," said Travis, "She said she needed some time alone. She took it outside."

"What I don't understand is why you can't do it?" asked Elsa.

"Our powers are not exactly 50/50, more like 75/25, Emma has the lion's share, so she has to be the one to light the spark."

Emma was by a well with the two parts of Excalibur and the spark. Regina came up to her, "Need a light?" she asked.

"Regina," said Travis.

"I thought you could use a friend."

Emma sighed, "He's playing with me. He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."

"Are you?" asked Regina.

"Regina," said Emma.

"Hey. No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do. You can lie to your parents, you can lie to yourself, you can lie to your brother, but you can't lie to me."

"I don't know."

"Feels good, doesn't it? Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want."

"Yes. Yes, it does. Is that wrong?"

Regina sighed, "Of course it is. But it's also human. Look, I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you. And you're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness, you have good reason, and it's beyond temptation, so what is it?"

"I don't know."

"There's a difference between not _knowing_ something and not _wanting_ to admit it. Those walls you put up, Emma, it's time they come down."

Regina picked up the Dark One dagger. "What are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Helping you break the walls. As your friend, I command you, Emma Swan, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?"

"Once I let it go, I won't be able to protect my family," said Emma.

"That's another wall, Emma," said Regina, "Now... the truth."

"It is. Regina, please."

"No, it's not. You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you're hiding behind. The dagger can make you look, but you... you have to choose to see. Now come on. Come on, Emma. See. Tell me what you're really afraid of!"

Just then David, Mary Margaret, Hook, Elsa and Travis walked up, "Regina, what are you doing?" asked Travis.

"I'm getting answers."

"By controlling her?" said Hook as he took the dagger from Regina and set it back by the well, "That's enough." Hook looked at Emma, "Are you all right?"

Emma didn't answer. She took the dagger and the spark and walked away.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, "You really think you're helping her by being cruel?"

"I wasn't cruel," said Regina, "I've been cruel. And trust me, you'd know it. I was getting to the truth. It's not my fault that it's painful."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Zelena was ready to give birth, she was screaming in pain and Dr. Whale said, "Push." Zelena groaned in pain, "You're almost there," said Dr. Whale, "You're doing great. One more push." Zelena pushed then a few seconds later there was the sound of a baby crying, "Congratulations. It's a baby girl."

Out in the hall, Regina, Mary Margaret and Elsa were standing by and they could hear the sounds of the baby crying, "I can't believe it's come to this," said Regina, "Am I really helping Zelena?"

"It's the right thing to do, Regina.," said Mary Margaret.

"So, are you ready to meet the newest member of your family?" asked Elsa.

"Honestly... I don't know." Regina walked in and saw Robin holding his baby. She knocked on the door frame. Robin looked up and smiled, "Robin," she said.

"Regina. I have a daughter," said Robin.

Regina laughed a little, "That's wonderful."

"Look who's green with envy now?" said Zelena.

Just then Emma and Travis appeared, "Look who's glowing. Congrats," said Emma. She waved her hand and sent Dr. Whale flying against the wall. Then, Emma and Travis walked up to Zelena's bed.

Robin pulled out his sword, "I will not let you take this baby."

"Not without a fight," said Regina.

"That would be a problem," said Travis, "if it was the baby we were after."

Travis waved his hand and Travis, Emma and Zelena disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Hook woke up in the basement of Emma and Travis' house. He saw he had a leg iron around his ankle. He looked to his right and saw Zelena, still in her hospital gown," Zelena. Why are you here?"

"Your insane girlfriend and her equally insane brother sped up my pregnancy, kidnapped me right after giving birth, and separated me from my little girl," said Zelena, "And they say _I'm_ wicked."

"Why would they do that? What do they need _you_ for?"

Zelena looked over in nearby room. She saw an open spell book and various ingredients, "From the looks of things, they're casting a spell to steal my magic."

"Why do they need more dark magic?" asked Hook.

Just then Emma and Travis appeared. Zelena jumped to her feet, "We don't," said Travis, "We're not taking Zelena's magic. We're giving her ours instead."

"What?" asked Zelena.

"Killian, you were right," said Emma, "Our plan is not to destroy light magic. It's been to destroy dark magic... The dark magic that's inside of Travis and me."

"If that were true, why keep it secret from me or the rest of your family?" asked Hook.

"Because we knew you would never let us do what was necessary to get the job done."

"And that's where I come in," said Zelena.

"Yes," said Travis, "The darkness needs to be contained in a vessel... you."

"Emma, what are you two going to do?" asked Hook.

"What needs to be done," Said Emma, "Travis and I are going to cut her down with Excalibur's enchanted blade, and the darkness will be vanquished forever."

"That's why you needed my baby out," said Zelena.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt who doesn't have to," said Travis, "There are limits."

"You call those limits, Travis? You're still talking about cold-blooded murder."

"Killian, she killed Neal and Marian," said Emma, "Given time, she will kill you, too."

"After today, you can be certain," said Zelena.

"This isn't about Zelena, Emma," said Hook, "It's about you. We went to Camelot for Merlin's help. Surely he has a solution to the darkness that doesn't require this."

"Merlin can't help us anymore," said Travis.

"Why not? What happened there? Why are you two really doing this?"

Outside, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Elsa were walking up to Emma and Travis' house. "I don't understand," said Mary Margaret, "How can Emma and Travis destroy light magic using Zelena?"

"They can't," said Regina.

"What are they planning?" asked David.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Regina as she opened the front gate and walked though, "All I know is no one hurts my sister but me."

"What are you planning to do once you find Emma and Travis?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, it's simple. I'm going to show the Dark Swans what dark magic _really_ looks like."

In the basement, Zelena and Hook could hear Emma and Travis walking around, "Do you hear Emma pacing around up there?" asked Zelena, "You're her boy toy. What do you think she's up to?"

"I'm no one's _toy_ ," said Hook, "We need to find a way to get rid of these iron shackles before they gets back."

"Those shackles aren't the problem. This one is," said Zelena, as she held up the wrist with the magic blocking cuff on it, "When Regina put it back on, she enchanted my wrist, and I can't cut it off. Without magic, we're never gonna get out of here alive."

"It's a good thing I happen to have some then," said Hook.

"What? _You've_ got magic?"

"No. My hook does. As you recall, I imbued it with magic to rip your heart out."

"Well, go on, then. What are you waiting for? "

The last time I tried helping you, you betrayed me. How do I know I can trust you now?

"You don't. But you also don't have a choice."

"Fair point. Well, then, here's to trust."

Hook then pulled off the cuff with his hook. Then, she waved her hand and freed herself from the shackles. Then she waved her hand and changed herself into some normal clothes. A green dress, a black jacket and black hat, "Ahh. Ahh. Ooh. Feels so good to be back. Now, about that deal we made." She shook her head and Hook's shackles opened, "Shall we get out of here?" Then, Zelena and Hook headed upstairs.

Outside, David, Elsa, Mary Margaret and Regina were still talking, "Regina, they're still our family."

"We can't go to war with them," said Elsa.

"If you don't have the stomach for this..."

"I'm _not_ going to hurt them," said Mary Margaret.

"This is exactly why they gave _me_ the dagger," said Regina, "They knew I'm the only one who could do what has to be done. Now, stand back, or I'll make you stand back."

"No, we are coming with you," said Mary Margaret, "And not only will we stop them, we will save them."

Just then Emma and Travis walked out the front door and down the steps, "We don't need saving," said Travis, "You're gonna have to trust us."

"By the time we're done with Zelena, you'll all be thanking us," said Emma, "especially you, Regina."

"And why would I thank you?" asked Regina.

"You don't remember this, but back in Camelot, you helped me admit some things about myself. And now I'm ready to repay the favor. Because deep down, we both know you'll be happier when Zelena is gone."

"Gone? This is not the way, Miss Swan, and you know it."

"We're back to Miss Swan?"

"Well, start acting like Emma again and we'll talk."

"I _am_ Emma." Emma then tapped Excalibur in the sidewalk and a magical barrier formed around the house and froze the four visitors in the front yard in place.

Inside, Zelena and Hook were coming from the basement. Zelena saw the light from the magical barrier outside, "Good, she's busy. We'll have to sneak out the back," said Zelena.

"I'm not coming with you," said Hook.

"Are you joking? I actually keep my word, and you decide to go down with the ship."

"If I don't stop Emma and Travis, they'll just find somebody else to put they darkness into, and if I leave now, I may never get the answers I need."

"And how are you going to get them? I don't think they're in a sharing mood."

"Emma and Travis stole squid ink from Gold's shop. If I can find it, then I can get them to tell me what I want."

"Well then, you better hope they don't find you first. Ta-ta." Then, Zelena made a bee line for the back door.

Hook then started searching the house. He looked through a desk in the living room. Then, he took a picture off the wall. He was about to see if a safe was hidden behind the wallpaper. Just then Emma and Travis walk in, "Really?" asked Emma, "I was trying to help you."

"Swan," said Hook. He looked down and saw the bottle of squid ink taped to the back of the picture. He quickly pulled it off, opened it and the threw the contents at the Dark Ones. Emma dropped Excalibur, as they were frozen in place. "I'm sorry, love. You've left me no choice. Regina was right. You are both villains now, and now you're gonna tell me exactly what happened in Camelot to make you that way."

"How are you going to make us do that?" asked Travis.

"I've got some ideas," said Zelena, as she walked back in, "I see you found the squid ink, Captain."

"Zelena, why the hell did you come back?" asked Hook.

"I thought about how you said you couldn't run until you got some answers, and I realized I couldn't run either... Not without making the Dark Ones pay."

"Whatever you think you're doing..." she saw Zelena had a pair of garden shears behind her back, "No! No!"

Zelena then stabbed Hook in the shoulder. Hook pulled it out like nothing had happened, Zelena laughed, "I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Of course that's nothing compared to the surprise that you're feeling right now. You're saying to yourself, 'I just got stabbed in the chest. Why shouldn't it hurt more? Why am I not dead?'"

"What the hell is happening?" asked Hook, "Answer me, Witch!"

"Well, you could take my word, or you could return the memories that the Dark One stole. See for yourself," then Zelena held up a dreamcatcher, "I found this outside."

"Don't trust her," said Emma, "I can explain everything, Killian."

"Do it," said Hook. Zelena held up the dreamcatcher in front of Hook and the events of the lost six weeks started to play in the dreamcatcher.

* * *

In Camelot, everyone was at Granny's, Emma had been able to light the spark and it was time to reforge Excalibur. "Are you ready?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Emma.

"Then it's time to destroy the darkness once and for all," then Merlin opened the box the spark was in. Emma looked up and saw Hook, she smiled and he smiled back. Emma waved her hand and the spark turned into a flame. The flame rose up into the air into a ball. She compacted the ball between her hands. Then, the flame ball became much smaller fire ball.

Emma picked up Excalibur and the Dark One dagger and got ready to shove the two pieces into the fire ball. Just then, Hook felt a pain in his neck where he was cut by Arthur, "Bloody hell."

"Hook, what's wrong?" asked David.

Then, blood started to trick between Hook fingers, "He's bleeding!" said Mary Margaret. Then, Hook fell to the floor.

Emma dropped the two pieces and went to Hook's side, "Killian." She saw that the cut had returned, "No." She tried to heal it again but nothing was happening.

"When did _that_ happen?" asked Regina.

"It was Excalibur. But it was just a small cut. I healed it."

"I'm afraid it only seemed that way," said Merlin, "Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties. A wound from it cannot be healed."

"What?" asked Mary Margaret, "There has to be something we can do, that she can do."

"Even Emma and Travis' powers aren't strong enough, nor is my own," said Merlin.

"Killian, you have to hold on. I can't lose you," said Emma.

Hook was getting week, "It's all right. Emma, it's all right."

"No. Please, no. Don't leave me. You have to stay. You have to stay. Come on, Killian. What about our future together?"

"Our future is now. Reunite the blades so I can see them before I go."

"No!"

"No?" asked Regina.

"I'm not gonna let him die when I know there's a way to save him."

"Emma," said Travis, "Merlin said it. There's nothing you can do."

"That's what he said, but it's not true, is it?" said Emma as she looked up at Merlin, "You told me how powerful I am. Let's use that power. I-I can use the Promethean Flame to release you from Excalibur, and then I can use it to tether Hook's life to it instead. It could save him."

"Emma, you know what that could do," said Merlin.

"Create another Dark One," said Regina.

"It will multiply the darkness so that it cannot be destroyed. Not without you paying the steepest of prices. It will be your final step into the dark"

"I don't care what happens to me," said Emma.

"What about me?" asked Travis, "Our powers are connected… If you go dark… I do too…"

"I know but you can't honestly tell me that if our roles were reversed you wouldn't be wanting to do the same thing… I'm not gonna lose Killian. I won't let anyone stop me." Then Emma and Hook disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Hook, Zelena, Emma and Travis watched in the dreamcatcher as Emma used her powers and the power of the flame to tether Hook to Excalibur. Once it was done Hook disappeared from the field of Middlemist flowers that Emma and Hook were in. Then, 'Killian Jones' appeared on Excalibur. Emma and Travis both changed from the grayish robes they were wearing into the black outfits they currently wore.

Hook was stunned as he watched himself emerge from the well of the Dark One. Then, the memory ended, "I'm so sorry, Killian," said Emma, "But I did not have a choice."

"No, no, no," said Hook, "No, there has to be some other explanation."

"Aww," said Zelena, "Are you finding the truth hard to swallow?" she picked up Excalibur and handed it to Hook, "Here. Have a look at the sword." On the tip of the sword it still read 'Emma Swan & Travis Winter'" She waved her hand and 'Killian Jones' appeared on the blade, "A glamour spell." Zelena laughed, "It was there the whole time right under your nose, and you didn't even see it."

"So, that's why you saved my life twice tonight," said Hook, "I was never in any danger. You just wanted to keep me from the truth."

"We wanted to fix it first to make up for what Emma had done," said Travis.

"By killing me? How sweet," said Zelena.

"It was the only way to destroy the darkness in all three of us."

"Everything Travis and I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try to save you, Killian," said Emma.

"This is saving? How could you do this to me?" said Hook.

"I'm sorry."

"So much for our future, Swan."

Zelena chuckled, "Now, tell me. Are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?"

"Aye. But first we have to take care of them," said Hook, as he looked at Emma and Travis.

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	81. Broken Heart

Broken Heart

In Emma and Travis' house in Storybrooke, Emma and Travis were both still paralyzed by the squid ink, "Get on with it, Captain. That squid ink's going to wear off soon," said Zelena.

Hook walked up to them and Emma said, "Killian, please. What are you doing?"

"You took my memories, Swan. You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. And now I'm going to return the favor," Hook held up two dreamcatchers and took away their memories about what his plans were.

Zelena laughed, "By the look on your faces, it would appear you two need restraining." She held the magic blocking cuff in her hand, waved her other hand over it and another cuff appeared. She one cuff on Emma's wrist and the other cuff on Travis' wrist "There. No more magic for you two." Then, she turned and looked at Hook, "Now, I assume, given my helpfulness, you'll allow me to go about my business undeterred."

"As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours," he said.

"Ah. I like this new you. Tell me, how does it feel to be a Dark One?"

"It feels like I've been reborn."

* * *

A little while later, the barrier on the house was removed and Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Elsa were unfrozen, "Emma! Travis!" called out Mary Margaret as she opened the front door.

"I'll check the basement," said David.

"I'll get the upstairs," said Regina.

"Mary Margaret and I'll check the first floor," said Elsa.

They went inside and everyone started searching, "Emma! Travis!" called out Mary Margaret, she turned and saw her children. Emma was laying down on the couch still with the magic blocker on. Travis was the love seat. Mary Margaret went up to them and Emma opened her eyes, "Emma. Hey. What happened?"

A short while later, Emma and Travis told the others, just about everything that happened, "You turned Hook into a Dark One?" asked Regina, who was sitting on the couch next to her. Travis and Elsa were sitting together on the love seat, although they were not sitting as close as Travis would have liked. "It was the only way to save him," said Emma.

Mary Margaret walked in with a couple of cups of cocoa for Emma and Travis. Then, Regina said, "And you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else?"

"I couldn't just let him die," said Emma as she took the cup. Mary Margaret gave the other to Travis and sat down. Then, Emma said, "You can understand that."

"Well, yes, but..." said Regina. She sighed and said, "Now we have a bigger problem."

"I know," said Travis, "We didn't think any of this would happen. We were trying to get rid of the darkness for good. You can't tell me, after all Zelena's done to you, your life wouldn't be easier if she were gone. We were doing you a favor."

Elsa could believe what Travis was saying, "What?" she said, "Travis, this is premeditated murder. There had to be another way. You two should have come to us."

"And risk losing someone else? We thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate ourselves."

"But when we did that, there was no one around to give us hope or tell us when we were being stupid!" said Emma.

"Fine," said Regina, "You two are being stupid. So stop it," Regina stood up and walked behind the couch, "Right now, we have to clean up this mess."

"No. We don't. Give us back our memories," said Mary Margaret, "Your dreamcatchers... Regina can access them, can't she? We can piece together Hook's plan and stop him."

Just then David walked in, "I'm afraid not. Dreamcatchers you said were in the shed... They're gone."

"What the hell is Captain Dark One up to?" asked Regina.

They found out what Hook was up to when Gold and Belle came to Regina's house to tell them that they had a visit from the newest Dark One. Hook challenged Gold to a duel on board the Jolly Roger at noon. Gold would use a normal sword and Hook would have Excalibur. If Gold could somehow get Excalibur away from Hook, he would be able to kill the pirate with it.

David, Mary Margaret, Elsa, Regina, Belle, Gold, Emma and Travis were in the dining room contemplating their next move after hearing Belle and Gold's story. Regina looked at the sword that Gold placed on the table, "Once a pirate, always a pirate."

"As a man, Hook spent centuries trying to kill me," said Gold, "It makes sense that revenge would be on his mind."

"Why would he wipe mine and Emma's memories if he was going to announce his plan anyway?" asked Travis, "There must be more to it."

"Yeah, well, even if there is, we only have until noon to stop him," said Belle. Then she looked at Gold and took a hold of his wrist, "And to save you."

"What about Merlin's message?" asked Elsa, "He said this 'Nimue' is the key to stopping the Dark One."

"Nimue was Merlin's true love," said Emma.

"And she was also the first Dark One," said Gold.

"I know," said Travis, "How do we find out more about her?"

"Start your search with the Dark One chronicles. There are many texts that can help us."

"As much as I appreciate devotion to scholarship, there is an easier way," said Emma, "Travis and I are still Dark Ones."

"We _can_ protect you, Gold," said Travis, "You just have to take off the cuffs." Gold chuckled. He looked around at his family and no one moved to take the cuffs off, "You don't trust us."

"Well, if the situations were reversed, would you trust me?" asked Gold.

Just the Henry walked in, "So it's true. You're here," he said.

"Henry. I need you to tell them it's okay to take off this cuff," said Emma as she held out her wrist.

"It's the only way to figure it all out," said Travis.

"No," said Henry.

"What?"

"You two lied to us... about Hook, about everything. Why should we trust either of you now?"

"Henry, I'm your mother," said Emma.

"Are you?" asked Henry, "Because the mom I knew wouldn't keep things from me."

"I figured you would be the one person who would understand," said Travis.

"I thought you and Mom were the two people I could trust," said Henry.

"So you can forgive Regina and Gold for everything they've done, but not Travis and I?" asked Emma.

"They've changed. They showed me they changed."

"So did I."

"When we first met, yeah. But the minute things got tough, you didn't come to anybody. You and Uncle Travis decided that you two would figure it out on your own. We were a team.

"Operation Cobra. I remember."

"But now, you two just want your dark magic back so you can do it by yourselves. And I've seen what you do with dark magic." Henry then turned, walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

Emma watched as he went up the stairs, "He needs time, Emma," said Regina.

"We should really get to the library," said Belle, "We've got a lot to do." Everyone stood up from the table.

"I have a stop to make first," said Regina, "I'll meet you there."

"Let me guess..." said Travis, "We're not invited," he pointed to himself and Emma.

"Travis," said Mary Margaret, "We love you both."

"You don't trust us," said Emma.

"We don't trust the darkness," said David, "Stay here and let us save you both. It's for the best."

Elsa was about to leave when Travis went up to her and took her hand to stop her, "Elsa… Please… You trust me…"

Elsa looked at her husband, "I did… when we stood in our backyard and said our vows I trusted you… But… The darkness has done something to you… You're not the same man anymore. The man I fell in love with would never think murdering someone, no matter who they were, would be the right thing to do. Henry's right… You two don't want to help, you want to do it yourselves. That's not how this family works." Then, Elsa left.

* * *

Emma and Travis were in the living room of Regina's house. Emma was sitting in a chair while Travis was laying on the couch. Just then, Merida came in with her bow and arrow drawn. She walked over to Travis and said, "You know, when Regina asked me to guard you two, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you two. Now that we're here, this isn't so bad."

"Put it down, Merida," said Travis, "We both know you're not going to shoot me."

"Oh, won't I? After everything you've done to me. Fine. I'd say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. Maybe me too."

Just then Hook appeared, "Don't worry, love." Merida turned and fired at him. Hook caught the arrow just as it was about to hit him. He tossed it aside and waved his hand, knocking out Merida, "A broken knee is nothing on a broken heart," said Hook, as he walked over to Emma, "Isn't that right, Swan?" Hook looked around and saw Emma and Travis were alone, "What is this? I expected to find you two and the heroes huddled over a mountain of books, trying to figure out my terrible plan."

Emma stood up, "That's not why you're here. You're here because you still have feelings for me."

"Oh, Swan. Of course I still have feelings for you... Anger. Hatred. Disappointment."

"You don't mean that."

"When you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes. And I now see you for what you really are... an anchor. Ha! And I see clearly now that you were nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction. But guess what, Swan? I am a free man now. And you will never hold me back from getting what I want again."

Travis stood up, "Hook... Whatever deal you made to get your revenge on Gold, it's not worth it. The darkness is using you. It doesn't care what you want. It only cares what _it_ wants."

"Well, you're only a pawn if you don't know you're being used. As long as I get what I want, I don't give a damn about the rest," said Hook. He looked at Emma and said, "And you of all people should understand that."

"Everything I did, I did for you," said Emma.

"Well, you see, that's your problem, Swan. You're so afraid of losing the people that you love that you push them away. And that's why you'll always be an orphan. You don't need some villain swooping in to destroy your happiness. You do that quite well all on your own."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because... I want to hurt you... like you hurt me," Then, Hook walked away.

* * *

A short time later, Emma and Travis walked into Gold's shop, "Hello, Dark Ones," said Gold, as he turned to face them, "Sorry the, uh, shop's in a bit of a mess since Travis sent Merida here to kill Belle. Forgive me if I don't offer you tea. What can I do for you two today? Because I assume this isn't just a social visit."

"We need help," said Travis, as he and Emma walked up to him, "To stop Hook, we need to get everyone's memories back, including our own."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Emma held out the bottle of squid ink, "Zelena and Hook used squid ink to immobilize us. There's still some left."

Gold took the bottle, "And you want me to use this on him during our duel," then he started to walk behind the counter.

"All we ask is that you last long enough to occupy him while we steal back the dreamcatchers," said Travis.

"Ah, yes. But for that... I don't need this," said Gold as he pushed aside a painting to reveal the save behind it, "This... is where that magic belongs," He put the bottle inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma, "You can't beat Hook without it."

Gold walked back around the counter, "Well, my feud with the captain predates you two by centuries. And if I am gonna beat him, I'm gonna do it with honor. And I will," He picked up the sword that was laying on the counter and headed for the door.

"You're on a suicide mission," said Travis.

Gold laughed, "Oh, we'll see. But my stakes... are me. The stakes for you two are far greater. Do you really think you two can win by yourselves?"

"I know we can," said Emma.

Gold laughed again, "Here's the thing about confidence, Miss Swan... It's great at starting a fight, not so great at finishing one. Good luck." Then, Gold left.

* * *

At the library, Belle, David, and Mary Margaret were pouring through books looking for something about Nimue that they could use to find out what Hook was really up to. Henry and Elsa went to get some more books. They turned a corner and Emma and Travis were there, "Henry! Elsa!" said Emma softly.

"Mom. Uncle Travis," said Henry, "You escaped?"

"And for good reason," said Travis, "We know how to figure this all out. We need help from both of you. We need you to trust us."

"I told you..." Henry started to say.

"I know, I know, and we heard you," said Emma, "We _really_ heard you. We are not asking you to remove our cuffs."

"Then how are you two going to do it without magic?" asked Elsa, sounding skeptically.

"We're gonna do it with help," said Travis, "With you two."

"Hook stole the dreamcatchers," said Emma, "He took our memories, too, which means we must know something."

"If we can get it back, we can help everyone."

"And, kid... no one was ever better at figuring out how to break a spell than you. Operation Cobra, remember?"

Henry looked around the corner and saw the others were still looking through books, "A locator spell," said Henry, "There's one at Grandpa's shop. All I need is the stuff you used to make the dreamcatchers. It will take us to the others."

"So you will help us?" asked Emma.

Elsa pulled Henry aside they talked in quiet for a moment. Then they walked back over, "We just need one more thing," said Elsa.

"What's that?" asked Travis.

"A name," said Henry.

"Operation Cobra: Part II?" asked Emma.

"That'll do," said Henry. Then, they left.

* * *

In Camelot, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Travis and Elsa were outside Granny's. They had looked all over for Hook and Emma, but didn't have much luck. Emma was using her powers to blocking Travis from finding her, so they had to search the old fashion way. Soon, Hook and Emma came walking up, "There you are!" said Regina, "We've looked everywhere for you two!"

"Emma," said Travis, "What happened to you? Are you okay? Why were you blocking me?"

"I'm fine," said Emma, "I thought it would be best if Hook and I were alone… There were some things we need to talk over…"

"Your both okay?" asked Elsa.

"Aye," said Hook, "We're ready to get the sickness out of us. Where's Merlin?"

"He's inside," said David

"Well, let's get on with it, then," said Hook, then he walked toward Granny's, "I'll go get him. Wait here."

In Granny's, Merlin was in the kitchen, talking over a bubbling cauldron, "If you're receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared. There is only one person who can help you defeat the Dark One now. Her name is Nimue. If you want to destroy the darkness, then you must..." He heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hook, "The Dark One's found me already."

Hook used his magic to lock the door and walked toward the kitchen, "Heard you preparing for the worst-case scenario. I'm sorry, mate. It's already here." Merlin turned to come out. The second he was in the doorway, Hook rushed up and pulled Merlin's heart out.

"Careful, dearie," said Rumplestiltskin, "That's the oldest heart in all the realms. Let's cut it open and count the rings."

"You're too late. I've already left a message for the others."

"Well, they can't do anything to stop me. Not while I have this," Hook tapped the hilt of Excalibur in his sheath.

"Excalibur," said Merlin, "What do you want?"

"My revenge. And for that, I need to get back to Storybrooke."

"Do you want to cast the curse? It's not possible. Not without crushing the heart of the thing you love most.

"Which is why _I_ am not going to crush it," said Rumplestiltskin, "But someone else will... someone who might actually have feelings for you, dearie. And that's not me." Then he turned into Nimue, "But it is _me."_

"Nimue," said Merlin.

"Remember?" Nimue walked up to Merlin, "I am all Dark Ones. It's romantic, isn't it? After all that's happened between us, you're still the thing I love most. And I do love you. I always have."

"But you're not really here."

"Aye, mate," said Hook, "But she is. She lives in all Dark Ones. So when I crush your heart, so will she."

* * *

In Storybrooke, Henry, Elsa, Travis and Emma walked out of the clock tower elevator. Henry was holding a glowing circle, "This is it. He put them here" They looked up and the room was full of dreamcatchers.

"This makes no sense," said Travis, as they walked up the steps, "Why would Hook keep the dreamcatchers where we could so easily get to them?" he reached up to grab one but was stopped by a protection spell.

"Because we _can't_ get to them," said Elsa.

"He knew Travis and I wouldn't have magic," said Emma, "He's toying with me, tormenting me."

"Good thing the locator spell wasn't the only thing Henry and I took from Gold's shop," said Elsa as she took the bottle of squid ink out of her jacket pocket.

"Call me an optimist, but I was hoping we'd have to use it," said Henry.

Emma and Travis were surprised, _"_ Are you sure?" said Travis.

"You didn't have to include us in this operation, but you did," said Elsa.

"You didn't try and do it alone," said Henry, "If you're willing to take that first step back, so am I."

"Me too," said Elsa.

Henry poured a drop on Emma's cuff. He handed the bottle to Elsa and she put a drop on Travis' cuff. They removed the cuffs. Once they were free, Travis hugged Elsa and Emma put her hands on her son's shoulders, "I will make it up to you."

"You want to start by saving the day?" asked Henry.

* * *

In Camelot, Emma and Travis walked into Granny's to see what was keeping Hook. They were stunned to see Hook holding Merlin's heart, "You were playing me the whole time," said Emma.

"Once you lied about Excalibur, all bets were off," said Hook, "I knew it was just a matter of time before you tried controlling me. And now no one will ever control me again." Hook looked down at Excalibur, "Go back from whence you came. Back to stone," Then the sword disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Emma and Travis walked up to Nimue, "Why are you helping him get his revenge?" asked Travis.

"Don't be naive, Travis," said Nimue, "Dark Ones never do anything without getting something in return."

"What do you want?" asked Emma.

"You're Dark Ones. You know what we want. You want it too."

Emma and Travis thought about it and they knew what Nimue wanted… to destroy the Light., "No. You can't," said Travis.

"Yes, we can. And we will," said Nimue.

Emma looked at Hook, "Killian... Your revenge is not your happy ending. I am. You told me that. If you destroy this heart, you will destroy your happy ending along with it."

"No, Killian Jones told you that," said Hook, "Your lovesick puppy dog. But that man died the moment you turned him into a Dark One." Then, Hook crushed Merlin's heart. Merlin fell to the floor in a heap. Emma and Travis rushed to his side, while Hook walked into the kitchen and dumped the ashes of Merlin's heart into the cauldron. The purple smoke of The Dark Curse started to rise from the cauldron.

Out in the dining area, Nimue had turned back into Rumplestiltskin., "Oh, don't take it too bad. I mean, he died for a good cause."

"I'm sorry. Rest in peace," said Emma. She waved her hand over Merlin and he turned into dust.

"It's over, Emma," said Hook, as he walked out of the kitchen

Emma and Travis stood up. Then, Emma said, "I told you I would never abandon you. I'm not going to start now."

"I'm sorry, love. Once a curse has been enacted, you can't stop it."

"Yes. we might not be able to stop it," said Travis, "but we can make you forget why you cast it." Travis waved his hand and Hook fell to the floor.

"And that you were ever the Dark One in the first place," said Emma, she waved her hand and a dreamcatcher appeared in her hand.

"Clever, dearie," said Rumplestiltskin.

Emma held the dreamcatcher over Hook and the memories of him being the Dark One were absorbed into it. Emma knelt down next to him and took his head in her hands, "When you wake up, you'll be the man you were. The man I love. The man who loves me."

"Ah, you'll have to do more than that if you want him to forget he was ever a Dark One," said Rumplestiltskin.

"He's right, Emma," said Travis. He waved his hand and everyone who came with Hook from Storybrooke appeared on the floor in a puff of gray smoke. He took the dreamcatcher from Emma. The memories from everyone who knew that Hook was now a Dark One, "We need to erase the memories of everyone who knew... that you turned Hook... into a Dark One."

"Right. Because no one could possibly understand. Why trust your family to help when you two can do it all by yourselves?"

"This was my fault," said Emma, "I'm the one who's going to fix this."

"No," said Travis, as he pointed the two of them, "We are going to fix this…"

Emma nodded. She took the dreamcatcher from Travis and they walked to the kitchen. As she did Rumplestiltskin said, "By using dark magic to add a memory wipe to the curse." Emma put the dreamcatcher in the cauldron, "But you two won't like where it leads," said Rumplestiltskin, as The Dark Curse started to flow out of the cauldron, "Or worse... you will." Emma held Hook in her arms and Travis held on to Elsa, as the Dark Curse washed over them. It then flowed out of Granny's and all over Camelot, taking everyone in its path.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Elsa, Travis, Emma and Henry were in Regina's office, with David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin and Merida. They were all holding dreamcatchers, and Merida said, "And we're meant to believe you're gonna give back our memories, just like that?"

"We can trust them," said Henry.

"Can we?" asked Regina.

"Yes," said Emma and Travis together.

"Okay," said Regina.

Travis waved his hand and the memories from the dreamcatchers started to flow back into their heads. Once it was done, David looked at his two adult children and saw they both had worried looks on their faces, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We remember," said Emma, "We know what he's doing."

"We know what _they_ are doing," said Travis.

* * *

At the pond in the park, Rumplestiltskin and Hook were standing at the shore, "Congratulations," said Rumplestiltskin, "You didn't completely fail. You returned from your duel with exactly the right ingredients for our plan. The blood of a man who'd been to hell and back. Rumplestiltskin has done what few can claim. He died, and then he returned. This pond holds a portal to the underworld itself."

"This is where the fury tried to drag Robin Hood to hell," said Hook, "I thought the portal only appeared when the moon reaches its zenith."

"Yes, for a fury. But it's always existed, dearie. You just have to know how to open it," said Rumplestiltskin as he motioned down to Hook's hook. It was stained with Gold's blood."

Hook walked up to the pond and dipped it into the water a wave of magic flowed through the water. On the other end of the pond fog started to roll in. Then, a small boat, filled with hooded figures, started to emerge from the fog, "Bloody hell," whispered Hook.

"That's exactly where that came from," said Rumplestiltskin.

The boat stopped in the middle of the pond. One of the figures stepped off and started to walk across the water, it was wearing a gold mask. Hook stepped forward and offered his hand to the figure to help it step ashore. Then, the figure removed its mask and its hook. Instantly recognized who it was, "Nimue."

"We're here," said Nimue, "All of us, as promised, in the flesh. And now it's time to get to work, to do what Dark Ones do best... snuff out the light," she looked back at the boat full of Dark Ones.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, love."

AN: If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	82. Swan Song

Swan Song

Henry, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Travis, Elsa, Regina and Robin were walking down the middle of Main Street, "Emma, Travis, slow down," said David, "We need to talk about this. We need a plan."

"The plan is find Hook before he resurrects all of the Dark Ones," said Emma.

"You think dealing with two is bad," said Travis.

Just then Leroy, Happy, Walter, Doc, Mr, Clark, and Bashful, "There's more than two Dark Ones?!" asked Leroy.

"It's a long story," said Elsa.

"Well, no matter. There's seven of us.

"Six. Dopey's still a tree," said Happy.

"We may be down a dwarf, but we're ready to fight," said Leroy.

"You won't have to," said Emma, "Travis and I are going to take care of this."

"You think you can talk him out of this?" asked David.

"There's no talking," said Regina, "We have to hit him with everything we've got."

"Well, it's not his fault," said Mary Margaret, "He didn't want to become the Dark One."

"But he did because of me," said Emma, "None of that matters anymore." Emma and Travis stopped and turned to face the group and they stopped as well. Then, Emma said, "Regina's right. We need to hit him with everything."

"This is a man you loved."

"That man died back in Camelot. Now all there is, is the Dark One."

Then, Travis said, "So, no matter how hard this might be... we need to split up, find him, and stop him... no matter what it takes."

* * *

Elsa and Travis headed to Granny's. When they got there they saw Anna and Kristoff walking through the courtyard, "Anna," said Elsa, "Have either of you seen Hook?"

Anna shook her head, "No. Why?"

Before they could say why, Kristoff saw three hooded figures coming toward them, "What's that?"

Travis turned around, "No…" He formed a ball of magic in his hand to protect his wife and in-laws. But, it was too late, the three of the Dark Ones walked right through Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and disappeared.

* * *

A little while, later, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and the Dwarfs walked up to Emma and Henry who were standing in the street in front of Gold's shop, "What just happened to us?!" asked Regina.

"I think I may have the answer to that," said Gold, as he walked up, "Check your wrists."

Everyone checked their wrists. Everyone, but Emma and Travis, had what looked like an insect branded on their wrists.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"That... is the mark of Charon," said Gold.

"Charon?" asked Henry, "He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat... to the Underworld."

"Smart lad. You see, the Dark Ones only have a... a temporary pass into this world, like a like a tourist visa. The only way for them to stay... is to trade places with living souls."

"Meaning us?" asked David.

"Exactly," Gold pointed to the moon, "And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the underworld will arrive... and drag us down there."

"That doesn't sound good," said Anna.

"Speaking as one who's died and been there, it's not."

"So, how do we stop it?" asked Regina.

"We can't," said Gold, as he started to walk toward his shop, "The Underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine. It's gonna make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's gonna make you wish for death," Then, he stopped and looked back at the group, "And then the realization will hit... that death has already come, and this fresh torture is all that's left."

"Gold, you're scaring Henry," said Emma.

"Good, because we should all be scared. This is Death itself. This is a fight we cannot win."

"No," said Travis, "Emma and I are not marked. We're not going to give up. There has to be something we can do"

"You're right," said Gold, "There is something. Use this time wisely. Use it to say goodbye." Then, Gold turned and walked in his shop.

* * *

A little while later, Emma, Travis, Elsa, Anna, Henry, David and Mary Margaret were in Regina's vault, looking through books trying to find a way to remove the marks. "Gold has to be missing something, right?" asked Anna, "There has to be a way to escape this mark."

Mary Margaret was holding Neil, "Maybe Gold's right. Maybe this is a fight we can't win."

"Mom, you're Snow White," said Emma, "You don't know how to give up. Hope is in your blood."

"And I do hope, Emma, but... I don't want to spend what could be my last moments with my nose in a book. I want to make the most of my moments with my family."

"Dinner at Granny's. That's what we should do," said Henry.

"Yeah," said David, as he closed the book he was looking through, "Dinner at Granny's. That's a great idea."

Elsa smiled and closed the book she was looking at, "That sounds wonderful…"

"What about Neal?" asked Travis, "He'll be left here all alone."

"He won't be alone, Travis," said Mary Margaret, "He'll have you and Emma."

"I will not give up on my own family," said Emma.

"Me neither," said Travis, "I'm not giving up my wife and children without a fight."

Mary Margaret handed Neal to David and turned to her adult children, "Emma, Travis, we're almost out of time. And time is what's most important... time with those we love." She kissed Emma then kissed Travis on the forehead, "I know you both won't stop trying. And I hope you both succeed, but... promise me that you'll... come meet us at Granny's, come say goodbye."

Tears started to fall from Emma's eyes, "I promise," said Emma

"Me too," said Travis.

Mary Margaret hugged Emma, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too," said Emma.

Then, Mary Margaret hugged Travis, "I love you, Travis."

"I love you, Mom."

Elsa walked up to Travis, hugged him and kissed him, "I'll see you later. Promise?"

"I promise," said Travis, "and I always keep my promises," He kissed her and then said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Elsa. Then she, Anna, David, Henry and Mary Margaret left.

A few moments later, Regina walked in, "So, I hear we're giving up."

"No," said Travis, "Not tonight. Not ever. If Emma and I can destroy the Dark Ones, no souls will be owed, and you will all be spared."

"How"

"Do you remember the promise you made in Camelot?" asked Emma, "To do whatever was necessary to get rid of the darkness?"

"I don't like where this is going," said Regina.

"We need you to keep that promise now," said Travis, "And we need you to swear not to tell anyone else."

"But to get rid of the darkness, you still have to put it in someone... and sacrifice them. Who?"

"Me," said Emma.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Regina then head to Gold's shop. They walked in and Gold walked out from the back, "We're closed," he said. Then, he saw who it was, "Please, go away."

"No," said Regina, "We're not going down without a fight. I bet there are a lot of people in the underworld who would be thrilled to see you and me."

"We deserve it," said Gold, "And it doesn't matter. There is no alternative."

"There might be, but I will need Excalibur," said Emma.

"The only possible way Excalibur would be of any use would be if..."

"If Emma takes all the darkness into herself," said Regina, "and she uses the sword to destroy it."

"And herself," said Gold. He looked at them for a moment, then he went into the backroom. They could hear the sound of a sword unsheathing. Then, Gold walked out with Excalibur, "Excalibur was always destined... for the hands of a true hero." He held the sword out for Emma.

"That's it?" said Emma, "You don't want to make a deal or something?"

"No," said Gold, as Emma took the sword from him, "You're a brave woman, Emma Swan." Emma, Travis and Regina turned to leave then Gold said, "But it might not work."

"What? Why?" asked Travis.

"Well, that blade... it chooses who it finds worthy. And it chooses its miracles."

"It doesn't matter. Right now, all that matters is that we need to be with our family while we can," Travis looked at Regina, "Come to Granny's with us."

"No, I can't," said Regina, "Robin and I need to protect Roland and the baby from Zelena. I'll catch up with you later" Then, Regina left.

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis walked into Granny's through the back way. They looked into the dining room and saw David and Mary Margaret holding Neal and smiling while Henry, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked on. Emma placed an envelope on the jukebox with 'To: My Family.' "You don't have to do come with me, Travis," said Emma, "You should spend this time with Elsa."

Travis shook his head, "We started this together. We are going to finish this together. You tried to save me from the Darkness… I'm going to try to save you from the Darkness." Then, Emma and Travis turned and walked out the back door.

* * *

Emma and Travis walked in their house. Emma waved her hand and the basement door opened. Travis got Excalibur and closed the door. Then they heard, Hook say, "Sorry, mate." They turned and saw Hook sitting at the dining room table. But I can't let you use that sword." He stood up and walked to stand in front of the front door.

"Why? So you can get your precious revenge?" asked Travis, "If we do not do this, everyone Emma and I love will die."

"And if you do, Emma'll die," said Hook, "Come now, hand it over. I don't want to hurt you, Emma."

"Now you care what happens to me?" asked Emma.

"Like it or not, I owe you."

"For what?"

"Well, if it weren't for what you made me, I would never have become the man I always wanted to be."

"This is not who Killian wanted to be. Revenge did not matter to him."

"Oh, it did. You just briefly distracted me. Well, now I can finally make the Crocodile pay."

Emma and Travis slowly took a couple of steps toward Hook, and Emma said, "Even if it means becoming the thing you hate? The thing you spent centuries trying to destroy?"

"If you didn't want me to change, you should have let me die."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't watch one more person I love die."

"And now, because of that, you and Travis get to watch everyone you both love die."

"No!" said Travis. He ran forward to try and stab him. Hook disappeared in a puff of red smoke and appeared behind Emma and Travis. Emma and Travis turned to face him and Travis said, "I will protect my family, even if I have to kill you to do it!" He tried to stab Hook again but again he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. They turned and they were face to face with Elsa.

"Travis, wait!" said Elsa.

"Elsa?" asked Travis.

Elsa just reached forward and took Excalibur from Travis. Then, in a puff of red smoke, Elsa turned into Hook. "Killian," said Emma, "Do not do this."

"It's too late for that, Swan," said Hook, "Enjoy the time you two have left with your family." Then he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

At Granny's, the adults were watching as Henry fussed over Neal. Elsa couldn't help but feel sad, if Travis and Emma failed, not only would she lose Travis but she'd lose her girls too… She put her hand on her small baby bump. Anna saw this and gave her sister a comforting side hug.

Mary Margaret stood up, picked up the dirty dishes and carried them to the back. While she was back there she saw Emma's letter on the jukebox. She quickly opened it and read it, "Oh, no. David?"

David stood up and walked over to his wife, "What's wrong?"

"It's Emma," she said as she handed him the letter.

David read over the letter and said, "We got to stop them."

They started toward the door when Nimue and five other Dark Ones appeared, "You don't have to worry," said Nimue, as Henry, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stood up and backed away from them. Nimue continued, "Captain Hook's already seen to that. Which means there's no way to stop your trip to the underworld." Nimue raised her hand and marks started to glow. Soon, the group was surrounded in a bright light.

When the light subsided they found themselves in the park near the pond. Robin, Regina and Gold were there as well. They looked around and saw they were surrounded by Dark Ones. Regina walked up to Henry, "Henry? Are you all right?"

"I-I-I think so," said Henry.

"Neal's back at the diner!" said Mary Margaret, in a panic.

David looked at Robin, "Roland and the baby where are they?"

"They're safe," said Robin, "They're with the fairies. They'll take Neal, as well.

"So this is really it," said Anna, as she looked around at the Dark Ones.

Just then Hook walked up from behind the line of Dark Ones, carrying Excalibur, "I'm afraid it is, lass. Look." Everyone turned around and looked toward the pond, "The S.S. Purgatory." The fog started to roll in again as the boat to the Underworld prepared to appear.

Just then, Emma and Travis came running up, "Mom!" said Emma.

"Dad!" said Travis.

"Henry!"

"Elsa!"

Emma and Travis joined in a group hug with Elsa, Henry, Mary Margaret and David, "I'm sorry!" said Emma.

"We tried!" said Travis.

"We know," said Mary Margaret, "It's okay."

Regina walked up to Hook, "It's time to drop the act. You can't just sit back and watch another family be destroyed to get your revenge."

"What makes you think I can't?" asked Hook.

"Because of what we swore to never speak of again. I know the real reason you don't want to talk about what you did to your father."

"I believe we've already had this conversation."

"But this time you're going to listen because if you don't... you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life, which, in your case, means forever. So, you have to ask yourself the same question you did that night. What kind of man do you want to be?"

Nimue stepped forward, "It's time."

Regina then walked back over to Robin and Henry. Emma and Travis looked around at their friends and family then together they said, "No!"

"You're not taking the people we love!" said Emma. She and Travis started to move forward to try and fight. But, Nimue raised her hands and started to magically choke Emma and Travis.

"I might not be able to kill you two, but I can stop you from interfering," said Nimue.

Hook and Emma kept looking at each other, as Nimue continued to choke Emma and Travis. Everyone else just stood there helpless. Then, Hook said, "That's enough!" He then turned to face Nimue.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being the man I want to be."

"You can't stop us."

"Yes, I can," said Hook, he raised Excalibur and it started to glow red. All of the previous Dark Ones were absorbed into the sword. Emma and Travis were released from Nimue's grasp, as she was absorbed into the sword. Once the darkness was absorbed into Excalibur, the silver parts of the sword had turned black and the formerly black etchings were glowing red.

"Killian, you can't do this," said Emma.

"The three of us know there's no other way, love," Said Hook as he struggled to contain the darkness, "We have to hurry. The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur much longer. Take it." He said as he turned to face Emma and Travis.

"No!" said Emma.

"You have to help me, Swan. Take it."

"I can't. It should be me."

"Your family needs you. If anyone deserves to go to the underworld, it's me. You were right. I was weak. So let me make up for it now by being strong."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero! That's the man I want you to remember, please!"

Hook held out the sword to Emma. They slowly stepped forward. Emma took the sword from Hook. She held his hands for a moment, then she took Excalibur from him. She stepped back and she started to shake as she felt the power of the darkness in the sword. She stepped forward again, "I love you." Then they kissed.

"I love you, too," said Hook.

Emma stepped back but she just could bring herself to do it. Travis stepped up to his sister, "We'll do it together." She nodded. Travis took ahold of the sword and he could feel the power.

They looked at Hook he nodded, "It's okay." Emma stood on the left and Travis stood on the right. Then, they stepped up and together they drove the sword right through Hook's heart. Hook cried out in pain and Emma started to cry and hug him. Then, a bright light surrounded Hook, Emma and Travis. Emma and Travis were back to their normal selves. Emma was in her red jacket and Travis was in his blue jacket. Emma and Travis pulled the sword out of Hook and it instantly disintegrated.

Emma looked back at Hook and she saw that the wound on his neck was had reopened, "Oh, no." said Emma. Hook started to collapse. Emma caught him and lowered him to the ground, holding onto him as he passed away.

Travis felt the tears form in his eyes as he watched his twin sister mourn the loss of her true love. He looked over at Elsa and then she looked up at him. She also had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and they hugged to comfort each other, at the loss of their friend, Killian Jones.

A little while later, the paramedics came to take Hook's body away. Emma never let go of hand the whole time he was placed on a stretcher and covered with a sheet. Mary Margaret and David held on to Emma as Hook was taken away. Emma held on to Hook's hand as long as she could. Then, Emma turned to Mary Margaret who pulled her into a hug. David then touched his daughter's arm to comfort her, in her time of grief.

* * *

The next morning, Travis walked up the front steps of Emma's house. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again and Emma opened it. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said. They walked over to the living room and Emma said, "I thought with everything that happened you'd want to be with Elsa."

They sat down on the couch and Travis said, "Elsa and Dad had some paperwork they had to take care of regarding last night… So, I figured I'd come check on you while she did that… How you doing?"

Emma sighed, "I'm okay…" She looked down at Hook's ring in her hands and she sighed again. She looked up at her brother and gave him a sad smile, "I just need to take things one day at a time…"

Travis smiled back and gave her a hug. Just then, they started hearing whispering. He broke the hug and asked, "Can you hear that?"

"Yeah," said Emma, as she looked around, "It sounds like the dagger… calling us…"

"But, that's not possible… Unless…"

Emma knew what he meant, "I hope your wrong…"

"Me too…"

They got up and got in Emma's bug. The whispers were still calling them. They pulled up to Gold's shop, as the whispers got louder. "Text Gold," said Travis, as he got out.

Emma got out her phone and sent Gold a message, "Met me and Travis at your shop, now"

Travis found the door locked. He waved his hand over the lock and it opened, "You still have magic?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Travis, "But, I can feel that it's light magic… I guess when we changed back to normal the dark magic was purified. What about you?"

Emma nodded, "I still have my magic."

"Good…" They walked in the shop and the whispers were stronger than ever.

They walked up to the front counter and stood there for a few moments before Gold came in, through the front door, "Now, you see. This isn't the library or Granny's or some bus station, Miss Swan and Mr. Winter," he said, as he walked up to them, "This is my shop. Unless the sign says "open"... you're not invited." He stepped behind the counter.

"I think we were invited," said Travis, "We hear whispering."

"It's the dagger," said Emma, "It's calling to us."

"You're upset, imagining things," said Gold

"No, I'm not. It's here, isn't it? You have it, don't you?

Gold looked at the two of them then he reached under the counter and said, "Yes, I do." He pulled it out of a rag and laid it on the counter. Once again it had 'Rumplestiltskin' written on the blade.

"You are the Dark One. Again," said Travis.

"Yes. Had hoped to keep that secret. Wasn't expecting you two to hear it. But then, most ex-Dark Ones are dead."

"How is this possible?"

"When you two came to me, asking for the sword, I seen an opportunity. A chance I had never imagined would present itself again. As fate would have it, a small vial of magic was close at hand. One sprinkle... and I knew I could get it all back. I turned the sword into a conduit. So that while Hook thought he was destroying the darkness, he was actually... moving it. Channeling it someplace safe."

"Into you," said Emma.

"He had no idea," said Gold, "And now... things are as they should be."

"Hook sacrificed himself, and you took that from him!" Emma tried hit him with her magic but he used his magic to stop her.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me?" asked Gold, "I now have the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived... including you two."

"You found a loophole and betrayed us all again," said Travis.

"It's what I do. It's the man I am."

"Well, then, Dark One," said Emma, "now that you have your power back... you're going to do something for me."

"And why would I do anything for you?"

"Because Travis and I still have magic. And I'm willing to bet we can get to Belle and tell her everything before you can kill us."

"Don't test me," said Gold

"Don't test me," said Emma.

"Or me," said Travis, "You really want to take that chance? That she will, once again... know the kind of man you really are?"

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" asked Gold.

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis were in their parents' apartment with them, Regina, Robin, Henry and Elsa. "You're going to Hell?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The Underworld," said Emma.

"That's quite a distinction," said David.

"I'm getting him back. This isn't fair to Killian. Gold tricked him. Everything he gave up was based on a lie."

"Emma, you know how this works," said Elsa, "It's a one-for-one trade. To get him back, someone else will have to die."

"And you just got back from being the Dark One," said Mary Margaret, "You can't give in to darkness again."

"I won't. I'm giving in to love. I'm doing this right. I learned my lesson. I'm taking a page out of your book. You and Dad share a heart. So will we.

"It could work," said Regina

"It will work," said Emma.

"Uh, forgive me if I'm missing the obvious, but, um, how does one get to the Underworld?" asked Robin.

* * *

It was night time and Elsa, Travis, Henry, Regina, Emma, Gold, Robin, Mary Margaret and David were by the pond in the park. Emma and Gold were by the water's edge, "Do it," said Emma.

Gold ran the dagger across the palm of his hand, "Are you sure about this?

"Do it."

Gold turns his hand over and the blood dropped in the water. A wave of magic flowed through the water. On the other end of the pond, fog started to roll in. Then, a small boat, with a lone hooded figure, started to emerge from the fog, "I'm not going," said Elsa.

"What?" asked Travis.

"I'm not going to risk anything happening to our girls by going to the Underworld."

Travis looked at the boat then back at his wife, "Then, I'm not going either." Elsa and Travis hugged. He looked at Emma, "I hope you understand…"

Emma smiled, "I understand." She walked over to them and hugged them both. Then, David and Mary Margaret came over and hugged their son and daughter-in-law. Then, Henry came over and hugged his aunt and uncle.

Then, Emma walked up to the water's edge. There was an invisible walkway in the water. Emma stepped onto it first followed by Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and Gold. Elsa and Travis stood near the shore as they watched the others walk toward the boat. As she got close to the boat Emma said, "Hook, I will find you. I will always find you."

AN: And for now that brings _Twice Upon a Time_ to a close. I know some of you might be disappointed that Travis and Elsa aren't going to the Underworld. But, I just can't see Elsa willing going to such a dangerous place and putting her unborn children in such danger.

For now, the plan is I will be returning to this story sometime in mid-May, as long as they get back to Storybrooke before the end of this season. If they don't go back to Storybrooke by the end of this season, then I will be back in December after the winter finale of Season 6. I want to thank everyone that's read this story, you guys rock! I didn't think anyone would be interested in this crazy thing, but there was interest so I just kept going and you guys kept reading.

If you guys like my writing, I will be continuing my _Doctor Who_ story, _Teddy Duncan: Time Lady._ After I finish that, I'm thinking about starting another _OUAT_ story, I'm thinking of making a kind of cross over between the Disney Channel show _Liv & Maddie_ and _Once Upon a Time_. In this story, Emma would be older when the curse hits maybe around 7 and Emma would have two twin baby sisters that come to our world with her. I don't have too much worked out yet but I think I would be an interesting twist on _Once Upon a Time_.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. I hope to see you again in May!


	83. Firebird

Firebird

AN: Hey there folks! I'm back with a special chapter based on the flashback from the episode "Firebird" I will be posting new chapters later this month after _Once Upon a Time_ 's Season 5 finale. Because I want to know where they are going and what they are doing before I continue. Plus, special thanks to 64thVanSull for your help on this chapter. Now, on with the show…

It had been a few weeks since Travis' family went to the Underworld to try and find Killian and bring him home. Elsa was in bed, reading. She was wearing her long blue night gown and she had her long blond hair in a ponytail. Travis walking into the bedroom, after locking up the house, in a pair of navy blue pajamas. He smiled as he saw his wife, she was now in her third trimester. "Good Evening, Madam Mayor." They thought it would be best if Elsa was Acting Mayor of Storybrooke while Regina was gone, since she had experience with running a kingdom.

Elsa smiled, "Good Evening, Sheriff."

Travis slid into bed, kissed Elsa and rubbed his hand on Elsa's growing belly, "Hello there, Little Ones… It's Daddy." Elsa smiled she loved how much he loved his unborn children. She was glad to find such a loving man, "I just wanted you two to know how much I love you and that I can't wait to see you." He looked up at Elsa. "Just a month to go. Can you believe it?"

Elsa shook her head, "No… I can't." Dr. Whale told them that most twin pregnancies are premature but she was doing wonderfully and should expect to carry them to full term. Mother Superior said the same thing saying that the magic in them and in Elsa was protecting them from any harm.

Travis turned back to Elsa's belly, "Well, if you are anything like your mom, you two are going to be remarkable… and if we are really lucky, you'll get some of the spirit that your Grandma Mary Margaret and Aunt Emma have…"

* * *

 _Phoenix Minimum Security Corrections Facility  
June 2001_

18-year-old Travis Swan was sitting in the visitation room waiting to see his twin sister, Emma, for the first time 8 years. He always dreamed of finding her again he never thought it would be in a prison.

He was living in Portland, Maine when he heard about Emma being arrested for possession of stolen goods in connection to a jewelry store robbery in Phoenix. He found out a few days later, that Emma pleaded guilty and since she wasn't actually involved with the actual robbery she was sentenced to 11 months in a minimum security prison.

A few weeks later, he sent Emma a letter and told her who he was. He was glad to hear back from her. They started to write to each other over the next few months and he promised that he would come see her as soon as he could. He was working at a department store at the time, so it took some time to get the money together for a plane ticket to Phoenix and to have enough money to quit his job.

He smiled when he saw Emma being brought in by a guard. She smiled back. Even though he knew she was pregnant, it was still a bit of a shock to see her with a large belly. She was 7 months pregnant and he was glad to hear that she and her baby were being well taken care of. He stood up and hugged her, "Emma… it is so good to see you."

"Me too," said Emma, as she hugged her brother back as she held back the tears, "I thought I would never see you again." They sat down and held hands, "I remember they day they split us up… That was one of the worst days of my life."

"Mine too," said Travis, "But, I promise we won't let that happen again. You and I. We are the only family we have, and nothing will change that."

* * *

Over the next few months, Travis visited Emma every week. He was even there when Emma gave birth to her son. It was hard, but she knew to give the boy his best chance, she had to put him up for adoption. A few months after giving birth, Emma was released. Travis found out that her ex gave her the keys to his car a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Emma got a letter the day she got out saying that the car was in a parking garage in Phoenix.

After they got the car they decided to leave Phoenix. For the next few years they traveled around, not spending too much time in one place. They did spend two years in Tallahassee, Florida though. In 2009, they ended up back in Phoenix. Over the years, Travis had become a bail bondsman. He tried to get Emma to join him, but she wanted to stay away from anything involving the criminal justice system.

Soon, it was Emma and Travis 26th birthday. Travis walked in the apartment that he shared with his Emma. Emma was sitting on the couch watching TV. She heard the front door open and turned she off the TV. "Hey Trav… Get him?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as took off his shoes, and walked into the kitchen, "I got us a little something…"

Emma walked in the kitchen and she saw two cupcakes each with a lit star shaped candle in each one, "Happy Birthday," said Travis.

Emma smiled, "Happy Birthday." She sighed and then said, "Another banner year…"

"Hey," said Travis, as he gave his sister a hug, "We've got each other…"

"I know…"

"Come on… Let's blow these candles and eat." The two of them closed their eyes and blew out the candles. "What did you wish for?" He asked.

"To find our parents."

"Emma…"

"Come on Travis. You're not interested in where we come from?"

"I know where we come from… Maine."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Emma, they must have had a good reason to do what they did. Hopefully, it was to give us our best chance like you did with your boy."

"Our best chance?! Travis, they abandoned us on the side of the road with some other kid! We were stuck in the system for 18 years and we were separated for 13! I gave up my son to a loving home! I didn't dump him on the side of the road!"

"Emma," said Travis, "Come on… let's not fight…. It's our birthday. Let's not let what our parents did ruin our day. Just drop it, okay."

"I'm not going to drop it!" shouted Emma, "What is wrong with you?!"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" shouted Travis, "What if they were doing it for our own good? Maybe they were on the run from people trying to kill them or something! It could have been totally out of their control!" He took a deep breath and said, "Look, we might never find them. We should just forgive them for what they did and move on with our lives."

"You might be able to forgive them but I never will," Emma grabbed her keys and marched out the door.

Travis thought about following her but he thought it would be best to just let her cool off.

* * *

Travis got back to the apartment the next night and found Emma had come back and gotten her things and left. He tried calling her but all his calls went right to voice mail. A few days after, Emma left he was at his bail bond office when the phone rang, "Swan Bail Bonds."

"Travis?" said Emma's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Emma!" said Travis as he sat up in his chair, "Thank god, You're okay. Where are you?"

"The police station."

"The police station? What happened?"

"I got arrested."

"Arrested?! What did you do?"

"I stole some money from a couple of convenience stores."

"WHAT?!"

"I was getting money to get out of town."

"Emma, I can't believe this! After all that stuff you and Neal did, you promised me you would never steal anything again."

"Travis, I'm sorry… I really am… I need you to come bail me out."

"No."

"What?! Travis…"

"No, Emma, I think you need to spend some time in jail and think about what you want to do with your life." Then, he slammed the phone down on the hook.

* * *

A few days later, a woman with brown hair, a brown leather jacket and blue jeans walked in Travis' office. He smiled, "Hey, Cleo," Cleo was a fellow bail bondsperson, "What can I do for you?"

Cleo smiled, "Hey Travis…" she looked around, "So, where's your sister?"

"She's in jail…" Then, it hit him why Cleo was there, "She skipped didn't she."

"Yep."

Travis pounded his fist on the desk, "Damn it!" Then, he sighed, "This is all my fault. We got into a big fight on our birthday, then she took off… You know the rest," He sighed again.

"Have you had any contact with her since you refused to bail her out.?" Asked Cleo.

"No."

"Do you have any idea where she could be or where she could be going?"

He was going to say no but then he got an idea, "Yeah… I do have one idea…"

* * *

Emma pulled up to Chantey's Lobster House, the same place where Emma and Travis were brought when they were found. She ordered some food and showed the woman behind the counter the newspaper clipping about her and Travis, "So, I just thought I'd ask on the off chance if there's someone still working here who remembers that baby being brought in," said Emma.

"26 years ago?" asked The woman, "We can't keep a cook for six weeks." As the woman talk Cleo walked up behind Emma.

"Maybe, like, a long-time customer."

"The food ain't good enough for that kind of loyalty. Sorry, honey, but you're not gonna find anyone here who remembers this."

Emma took her food and walked away. She sat down and started to look over the article. Cleo walked up and said, "Tough break, kid," as she sat down."

Emma was a bit surprised, "What?

"Heard what you were asking. You a reporter or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"You're the baby, aren't you? From the article... you're the baby, right? Intuition. Mine's usually pretty good. And I'm sorry. It's hard not being able to find your parents."

"It's just a dead end. I've had a lot of those. So, thanks for your concern, but I got this," then Emma stood up and started to walk away.

"Can I say one more thing based on my intuition?"

Emma turned back around, "Okay."

"I look at you... young, pretty..."

"Okay," said Emma getting a bit uncomfortable.

"And I see someone who now... stop me if I'm wrong, but... someone who got in a fight with her brother, stole money from a couple convenience stores in Phoenix, got arrested, and took off on her bail." Emma didn't answer she just took off running. Cleo rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. Emma ran to the Bug as fast as she could and jumped inside. She started it up, tried to leave but the car wouldn't move. Emma opened the door and saw a boot on the rear wheel of the Bug. Just then Cleo walked up, "Well, hello there."

* * *

Cleo took Emma to her hotel room and handcuffed her to the bed, "Sorry about this," said Cleo, "But I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"You gonna shower in that jacket?" asked Emma, "You probably sleep in that thing, too, huh?"

"Funny," Cleo handed her the remote for the TV, "Sit tight, watch some cartoons. I'll be right back." Then she went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Emma turned the TV on and waited for the water to turn on. She looked on the nightstand and saw a sewing kit. She opened it with her free hand and took out a needle. She easily picked the lock of the cuff. She walked into the small dining area and found Cleo's purse sitting on the table. She opened in and found her wallet. She took all the cash, then she found a picture of a young girl. Emma turned it over and saw "Tasha Winter 1999" written on the back, "Sorry," said Emma, "Tasha. But I think your mom will survive." She put the picture back in the wallet and put the wallet back in the purse. She went to leave but she saw that Cleo's laptop was open to a record finder website.

A short time later, Cleo came out of the bathroom and saw Emma was no longer cuffed to the bed, "Oh…" she rushed back into the bathroom, grabbed her jacket turned around and saw Emma sitting at desk.

"Do you guys all get this special search thing?" asked Emma. Cleo looked back to the bedroom\\. Then Emma said, "Oh, I dated a guy once who's good at picking locks.

"You could've left," said Cleo

"The Hancock County Courthouse has a file on Travis and me. I didn't know that. They could know something. They could know the name of the boy who brought us in. There... there could've been a note with us that was dropped into the file, something, anything. You could take me there."

"Why would I do that?" said Cleo.

"Because you're friends with my brother," said Emma, "Because I can get out of handcuffs, and you'll have to track me down in every city and every hotel all the way across the country. Look, if you help me with this, I'll go quietly back to Phoenix. I just want some answers.

"You want to know where you come from?" Emma nodded, "Courthouse opens at 9:00 tomorrow." Then Cleo walked back in the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Emma and Cleo were at the county records office. They were waiting for the clerk to come back with Emma and Travis' file, "How long could this take? You take a file out of the drawer, you hand it over. How hard is that? Maybe I can motivate them to speed up." Then, Emma stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Armor," said Cleo.

"What?" asked Emma, as she gave a quick glance back at her.

"My jacket, the one you like to ridicule. It's my armor."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not thinking clearly," said Cleo, as she stood up and walked over to her, "You're emotional. It's what keeps getting you in trouble. Can I give you a piece of advice? You got to learn how to protect yourself. Look, whatever we find here, that ain't gonna be the end all be all. Find your armor."

Just then the clerk walked out with the file, "Miss, I have your file."

He handed it to Emma and she took it, "It's too thin." She opened it and saw the newspaper clipping and a couple of sheets of paper, "It's the same damn article."

Cleo picked up one of the sheets of paper, "There's something on the boy who brought you and Travis in. Looks like he ran away and fell out of the system."

Emma picked up the other piece of paper "The inventory of what we came in with." All was on it was "One white knitted wool blanket, name 'Emma' is embroidered in purple. One white knitted wool blanket, name 'Travis' is embroidered in purple." A sad look came on Emma's face.

Cleo patted her on the back, "I'm sorry."

Emma closed the file and handed it to the clerk, "Something's missing. Can you just take another look?"

"That's all there is," he said.

"Just look again."

"Miss..."

"Okay, you know what? I can look," said Emma, as she headed to the little door that led to the counter.

"Uh..." said Cleo as she stopped her.

"Step back or I'll have to call security," said the clerk.

"I can just look through the file!" shouted Emma.

"Emma, it's a dead end," said Cleo.

"You saw that folder. Things could fall out of the folder and other things."

"Come on, you're grasping at straws."

"Straws are all I have! That's it! That's... straws are it."

Cleo put her hands on Emma's shoulder's, "Calm down. You said you would go quietly if we did this. We gave a day, we did it, now let's go, come on."

"I'm not giving up."

"Maybe you should. But don't do it because we had a deal. Do it for yourself. Go back to Phoenix, patch things up with your brother and start again, looking front ways this time. Once you've paid the price for everything you've done, you can start building a new life."

"You just want to drag my ass back to Arizona so you can get the money for bringing me in."

"I didn't have to give up a whole damn day to do this for you, did I? I kept my word, now you're gonna keep yours. Hate me all you want, but tomorrow, we are going back to Phoenix. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Come on, kid. It's Arizona," said Cleo as she started to walk away, "It's not hell."

* * *

That night, Emma waited for Cleo to fall asleep, then she snuck back to the courthouse and broke into the records room. Emma looked through the files until she came across her and Travis' file. She pulled it out and was about to open it when she heard a door open. She picked up a three hold punch that was sitting on top of the filing cabinet and walked over to the doorway. She stood next to the door and then when she heard the footsteps come close she jumped out and stood face to face with Cleo, "Oh, God! Geez. Cleo, you scared the hell out of me."

Cleo grabbed the three hole punch out of Emma's hand and said, "What are you doing?" she put it on a nearby desk.

"I know we had a deal, but I can't..." Emma started to say.

Cleo cut her off, "Yes, you can, and you will,"

"You want your bail money that bad? Did you call security?" asked Emma. Cleo then slapped her across the face, "Ow!"

"Do you think a security guard is gonna show up and ask to see my license and give me my money?"

"Damn it."

"All they're gonna see is two moron criminals on government property asking to get shot."

"Then why are you here?"

"Look, I'm sure that your parents had reasons they gave you up, okay? But you finding out, what good is that gonna do you? They would want you to focus on what you've got now."

"How do you know what my parents would want?"

"Because I know things, and sometimes you would do yourself some good listening to me. Emma, look what I'm risking being here. Come on, let's go."

Then went to leave when they saw police lights and her sirens coming from outside, "This is the police!" said a voice from outside.

"Okay, come on," said Cleo, as she ran back into the records room, "Damn it."

"Come out with your hands over your head!"

They ran to a window and Cleo said to Emma, "Stand back." Cleo kicked the window breaking the glass. Then she used her arms to remove as much of the glass as she could. Then, she jumped out the window and Emma followed. Then, both women got up and took off running. They turned down an alleyway and continued running. Then, Cleo groaned and collapsed against the wall. She reached for her chest and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood.

"Blood," said Emma, "I didn't hear a shot."

"It's not a shot," said Cleo. She rolled on to her back. Cleo groaned and Emma saw a shard of glass sticking out of Cleo's stomach.

Emma bent down, "Glass from the window. I'm so sorry. I didn't..." then they heard sirens, "An ambulance. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

"It's not an ambulance. That's the cops. Don't get caught here."

"They'll be able to help you. And I'll call your family."

"I have no family."

"Your little girl. I saw the picture."

"She has no idea who I am."

"What?"

"I took that 10 years ago from across the street."

"You gave her up. Just like I was."

"You're holding on too tight. Emma, let go. Let go." Then, Cleo passed out.

Just then Emma heard tires screech and doors open then a male voice said, "Over here! We got blood! And they went this way!" Emma stood up and ran before the cops could get a good look at her.

Emma then went back to Phoenix. She reunited with Travis and they both apologized to each other for the fight and they promised to never fight like that again. Emma then turned herself in to the police. She got 9 months and once she got out she, Travis decided to move again. This time to Boston.

* * *

 _Boston  
September 2010_

Emma was in her car, talking to Travis on her cell and looking through a file, "Yes, Travis, I'm on the trail. You'll have your skip by tonight, and then the next one... Yeah, no, I know. I know it's a trial period, but you'll see I've got this. I can do it…. Okay," Just then she saw a young woman walk past her car, "Oh, I got to go. See you tonight. Bye." Emma hung up her phone. She grabbed a file and got out the car. She went into a resale shop where the woman worked and Emma saw her taking her coat off. Emma walked up to the counter and said, "Hi."

"Hi. Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Maybe," said Emma. She showed the woman the picture that Cleo had of her daughter, Tasha.

The young woman was stunned, "Where did you get this?"

"So, it's you?"

"Uh..."

"Tasha Morris?"

"I've never seen this picture before, but yeah, that looks like me. Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Emma gave her a said smile and shook her head, "Here's the thing. I... knew your birth mother, Cleo Fox."

Tasha was shocked, "Oh. Oh, my God."

Emma placed the file in front of Tasha and opened it up. There were several pictures of Cleo and Cleo's death certificate, "I collected everything I could find about her. I have access to some records from work. I just thought... you might want to know where you came from."

Tasha smiled, "Is... is she looking for me?"

Emma fought back the tears, "She's..."

Tasha's smiled faded and she started to fight back her own tears, "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Tasha. Emma turned the leave. Then, Tasha said, "Hey," Emma stopped, "Thank you so much."

Emma gave Tasha a sad smile. She started to leave when something caught her eye. Then, she looked at Tasha, "Hey. Could you ring this up for me?"

Tasha: Yeah, of course.

Emma she took the item off the rack, it was a red leather jacket. Then she put it on, "I got to get to work."

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Present Day_

The next morning Travis and Elsa in the kitchen having breakfast before they went to work. Elsa was wearing a blue maternity blouse, black jacket, black skirt and black flats. Travis was wearing his normal blue jacket, green shirt and blue jeans. Elsa was feeding Neal his morning bottle when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know," said Travis, "I'll go get."

Travis walked to the door and opened it and saw Mary Margaret standing there, "Mom!" he said as he her.

"Travis," said Mary Margaret as she hugged her adult son.

He broke the hug and let his mother in the house, "Where's everyone else?" he asked as he closed the door.

"They are still in the Underworld."

"How come?"

"Kind of a long story and I'll tell you but first I need to see Neal. I went to see the fairies and they said that you and Elsa had him."

"Yeah," he said, "Elsa is giving him his morning bottle."

They went in the kitchen and Elsa heard footsteps, "Travis? Who was at the door?" She turned and saw her mother in law, "Mary Margaret!" She stood up and walked over to her. The two women hugged, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too" said Mary Margaret, as Elsa handed over Neal, "but you should know that after somethings that happened in the Underworld. I've decided to go back to my real name, Snow White."

"What happened in the Underworld?" asked Elsa, "and where is everyone else?"

"You guys better sit down… This is going to take a while…"

AN: I put the Cleo and Emma stuff because I really liked it and I thought it was important. There might be some changes made to this chapter depending on what happens in the last few episodes of _Once Upon a Time_ this season. If there is, there will be a note in the next chapter to re-read this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. I've worked hard on it and I really like it, but please let me know what you think. If you liked it, let me know. If you thought it sucked, I can take it I'm a big boy.


	84. Last Rites

AN: The events from the Season Finale made me go back and realize that I had miscalculated where Elsa is at in her pregnancy. So I had to go back and make some changes to the previous chapter. Please go back and re-read it before continuing. Thank you… And Now on with the show...

Last Rites

A few weeks after Snow White came back from the Underworld, Elsa deiced that with her due date coming she should turn over the role of Acting Mayor over to Travis. He agreed and he decided to make Merida Acting Sheriff. Things were going pretty good until one day when Travis and Elsa were visiting Snow at the loft. Merida and Sleepy came and gave them some troubling news, "What do you mean Arthur escaped?" asked Snow, who was holding Neal.

"How did he escape?" asked Travis. He looked at Merida, "I thought you were guarding his cell."

"It's not my fault," said Merida, "This useless lump fell asleep on watch." She pointed to Sleepy who had an ice pack on his head.

"You put Sleepy on guard duty?" asked Elsa.

"It was the best I could do with who I had."

"All right, well, we can blame each other later," said Snow.

"Mom's right," said Travis, "Right now we need a search party. Gather the dwarfs. Go"

"Let's go, _Sleepy,_ " said Merida, as she and Sleepy left.

"I told you it was Walter," said Sleepy, as they walked out.

Just then, Neal started to fuss, and Snow said, "I know. I agree. We need our family back soon."

"Soon enough?" said David's voice.

The three adults turned around and saw David walk in the room.

"David," said Snow and Elsa

"Dad," said Travis.

David gave Travis and Elsa each a hug. Then, he and Snow kissed. He looked at Neal, "Hey, big guy," he said as he took Neal from Snow, "Oh, I missed you."

Just then Emma and Henry walked in, "Hey, Mom."

"Emma. Henry!" said Snow as Henry hugged her, "Did everyone else..."

"Regina and Robin are here, too," said David.

"Grandpa came back with Belle," said Henry, "At least, we think he did."

"And Hook?" asked Travis. Emma just shook her head slightly. Then, Travis and Snow wrapped Emma in a group hug.

"Oh, Emma," said Snow. "I'm so sorry."

"I made so many mistakes, Mom," said Emma, "I should never have gone down there."

"It's okay," said Snow as she broke the hug, "Look, we all made it back. And we helped so many people move on."

"Plus, you got to see Hook one last time," said Elsa as she gave her sister in law a hug.

"Well, there's more to it," said David, "We weren't the only ones that came through the portal. Hades and Zelena... They made it back, too."

"They have Robin's baby."

* * *

A little while later, Merida contacted them and told them they found Arthur. He was found dead on the Toll Bridge. Emma, David and Travis went to go check it out.

"This is where I found him," said Merida, as they looked over the dead body. I always thought I'd be the one to put him in his grave, but now that I see him like this, I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Hades did this," said Emma.

"How do you know?" asked Merida.

"I know. If we don't stop him, this is just the beginning."

"What do you mean by 'stop him'?" asked Travis.

"I mean kill him and send him back where he came from," said Emma, as she started to take of in search of Hades.

"Emma, wait," said David as he rushed up to stop his daughter, "Wait! Slow down. This is a god we're dealing with, and we still have no idea how to hurt him."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," said Emma, as she tried to walk away.

"Look, I get it. Hook's gone. You're in pain."

"This isn't about Hook."

"Yes, it is."

"I am trying to protect Storybrooke. Are you telling me I shouldn't fight Hades?"

"No, of course we're gonna fight him, but I need you seeing clearly before we do that."

"So maybe it's time you start dealing with death the way other people do."

"How do other people deal with death?"

"They grieve."

* * *

Emma, Travis, David and Merida met up with Regina and Robin at town hall only to find the building blocked by a magical force field, "My sister cast a protection spell on the building," said Regina.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," said Robin.

"I wasn't planning on doing nothing. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what to do. There's a secret tunnel that goes right under the town hall. We don't know how to defeat Hades, but maybe we can get your daughter back and talk some sense into Zelena, if you're with me."

"Of course I am."

"Then I'm going, too," said Emma.

"No offense, Emma, but," Regina sighed, "you're too emotional. I-I understand. You had a loss. But you're not thinking straight."

"Is that you th... is that what you all think?"

"Emma," said Travis, "We still don't know how to stop Hades. Until we do..."

"So then we figure it out," said Emma.

"So, well, then do it quickly," said Regina, "Because once we get that baby back, Hades will be coming for us."

Regina and Robin then headed to the entrance of the secret tunnel.

* * *

Later, Henry, David, Snow, Travis and Merida were in the library searching for any information they could find about how to kill Hades.

"Oh," said Emma, as she came in and saw everyone.

"Emma, where have you been?" asked Snow, as she looked up.

"It doesn't matter. It was a dead-end. You guys find anything?"

"Oh, are you kidding?" asked Merida as she walked in with a stack of books, "We're literally drowning in books."

"There's got to be something in here about Hades," said Elsa, "but we just started, so..."

"We could really use your help," said Travis.

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't have time to go through a bunch of books. I should've gone after Hades when I had the chance." Then, Emma headed to the door.

"Emma, wait," said David. Emma stopped and looked at her father. Then, David said, "We know you're hurting. But getting revenge on Hades is not gonna bring Hook back."

Emma walked back over, "This is not about revenge."

"Then what is it about, Emma?" asked Travis.

"I cannot grieve Hook's death because I know he's still trapped in the Underworld. I know he's still in pain, and the last thing I told him was that he needed to move on."

"You're right," said David, "We have to help Hook."

"So why don't you sit down and help us find a way to defeat Hades... for Hook?" asked Snow.

Emma hated to admit it but her family was right, she nodded slightly and started to look through the books.

* * *

The group was at it for a while but soon everyone was getting tired. Emma decided to stay behind and keep looking. Travis took Elsa home and then headed back to the library. He found Emma still looking through books when he arrived with some coffee, "Hey…" he said.

"Hey," she said as she took the coffee, "How's Elsa?"

"She's good..."

"How are you doing?"

"Like I going to throw up," said Travis. Emma chuckled, Then, Travis asked, "Anything yet?"

Emma sighed, "No…Not yet…"

Travis sat down and started to look through some books. As they kept looking and Emma saw Henry's storybook. She opened it up and saw the picture of her and Hook dancing together during their time travel adventure. She smiled and touched the picture. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly slammed the book shut and set it aside. Travis heard Emma slam the book, "You okay Emms?"

"Yeah…" she said, with a sigh. Then, she went back to reading. Then, they heard the storybook open and pages turn. They both looked and saw the book opened Emma picked it up and there was a picture of a hand holding a large white lightning bolt looking crystal. Emma touched the picture and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Hook… He was able to find the missing pages from the Underworld version of the storybook. He found Hades' weakness."

"What is it?"

Emma read through the pages that were added to the book, "When Hades was sent to the underworld he took something called the Olympian crystal. If it's activated, it can kill anything… even a god… He must have it with him…"

"Let's go," said Travis. The Swan twins grabbed their jackets and headed for the door. Just then, Travis' phone rang, "It's Elsa…" he answered it, "Hello… What?! Now?! Okay… Okay… Yes… Call Dr. Whale, tell him we are on our way. I'll be there is two minutes…" He hung up the phone, "Elsa's gone into labor… I've got to go…"

"Of course… Don't worry I've got this," said Emma.

"Okay," he hugged her and said, "Be careful…"

Emma nodded, "Good luck," she said.

"You too," he said. Then, the two siblings parted ways.

* * *

Awhile later, Elsa and Travis were in a room in the maternity ward, Elsa was working through a contraction while Travis coached her through her breathing. Once it was past he smiled and said, "You are doing great…"

Elsa looked at her husband, her one true love and said, "Travis, honey… There is something I have to tell you… I don't want you to take it the wrong way… I hate you…"

The smile left his face and said, "Okay…"

"I didn't mean that… I love you… I'm just in pain… I don't know what I'm saying."

Travis smiled again and held his wife's hand, "I understand."

"Shut up…" Elsa sighed, "I didn't mean that!"

"I know… I know… "

Elsa was in labor for quite a while and around 9:00 the next morning, she was ready to give birth. Dr. Whale was in position and looked up at Elsa, "OK, Elsa, I can see the top of the head Give me a nice good push" Elsa pushed hard on the next contraction, "Good job, Elsa, one more push, and baby number 1 will be out," said Dr. Whale.

"Okay…" said Elsa, she took a deep breath and pushed hard on the next contraction

"She's out," said Dr. Whale. He cleaned out the baby's airway and she started to cry. So did Elsa. Dr. Whale cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up. Elsa and Travis could see the baby had a tuft of blond hair on her head, "All right, time to bring her sister into the world. Push whenever you're ready Elsa…"

Elsa looked exhausted, "I can't…" she panted.

"You can do this Elsa," said Travis, he kissed her on the forehead and held her hand, "I believe in you."

Just then Elsa had another contraction and she pushed and screamed, "I swear to the gods… If you ever come near me again, Travis Winter… I'll beat you within an inch of your life…" Then when she finished she looked at him and said, "I didn't mean that…"

"I know," said Travis. Then, he kissed her forehead, "I know…"

"Great Job, Elsa," said Dr. Whale, "One more push."

The next contraction hit and Elsa pushed, "She's out," said Dr. Whale. He cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up. Elsa and Travis could see the baby had a tuft of black hair. Dr. Whale examined the babies and said, "Congratulations, you two," said Dr. Whale, "Both of them are perfectly healthy."

Elsa and Travis smiled. Then, the nurse handed the blond haired baby to Elsa and then the black haired baby. Travis smiled. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. The woman he loved holding his children, "Good job, Mom," said Travis as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Dad," said Elsa with a smile, "You want to hold one?"

"Of course," said Travis. He carefully took the black haired baby from Elsa and sat next to his wife in bed.

Just then the nurse walked up to them, "So, do you have names for Storybrooke's two newest princesses?"

Elsa nodded, "This little one I'm holding, her name is Princess Ingrid Anna Winter."

"And this one," said Travis, "is Princess Annabelle Emma Winter."

The joy that Elsa and Travis had with the birth of Ingrid and Annabelle was short lived. They both learned, when their family came to see the newest additions to the family, about how Robin sacrificed himself to save Regina and how Zelena had killed Hades.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was in the Storybrooke Cemetery for Robin's funeral. Everyone placed an arrow with a rose tied to it to the top of Robin's coffin. The last one to do so was Regina. Once she did Zelena walked up with her and Robin's daughter. The baby started to fuss and Zelena rocked her in her arms to calm her down. Regina looked down at her niece and said, "He never even got to name his daughter."

Then Zelena got an idea and then she said, "There's only one name I can think of that's fitting." Regina looked at her sister and then Zelena said, "Robin."

"Robin…. Of course." Then, Regina and Zelena walked away.

Henry, Emma, Travis, Elsa, Snow and David walked up to the casket. Elsa was holding Ingrid and Travis was holding Annabelle. They looked at the casket. Then Henry, David, Elsa and Travis walked away leaving just Snow and Emma, "I hope we never again have a day like today," said Snow.

"Me, too, Mom," said Emma.

"I know what you're thinking, and this is not your fault."

There was a pause and then Emma said, "I just want to say goodbye alone if that's okay."

Snow nodded. Then, she gave her daughter a hug and said, "See you at Granny's."

Emma looked down and she felt a blast of magic. Then, a few moments later she heard a voice. A voice she thought she would never hear again. It was Hook and he said, "Swan?"

Emma turned and saw Hook standing there, "Killian?" she ran to him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for several moments. Emma was so happy to see him she was almost at a loss for words, "Wh... how are you here?"

"Zeus," said Hook, "He must have sent me back," He laughed as Emma kiss all over his face, "as a reward for... for helping defeat Hades."

"Ah! I mean, what?!"

"Zeus, you know, the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful..."

Emma had heard enough and kissed him right on the lips again, "I don't care. I don't care how you're here. I'm just glad you're here."

"So are you," said Hook, as they hugged, "I'm so happy you're all right."

Emma broke the hug and looked Hook in the eyes, "Not all of us are." Then she turned and looked at Robin Hood's grave.

AN: As of this writing I'm taking down _Emma and Her Sisters_. The story was just turning out to be just a rehash of this story and there wasn't really any challenge to it. So, I've decided to start a new story that will come out in Late May/Early June. Keep an eye out for it, I think you guys will like it, but in the meantime…

If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	85. Only You

Only You

After Robin's funeral everyone was gathered at Granny's for the wake. Regina was sitting alone in a booth. David, Snow, Elsa and Travis walked up to her. "Regina," said Snow, "Look, I know that there's nothing we can really say, but we just want you to know..." She put her hand on her stepmother's shoulder, "you don't have to go through this alone."

"She won't have to," said Zelena, as she walked up with baby Robin in her arms. As she sat down she continued, "I think what my sister needs is a little time with someone who understands what she's going through."

"Zelena, we're sorry," said Travis, "What happened with Hades, that... can't exactly be easy. We'll leave you two alone." Then, the four of them walked away.

Henry was sitting at the counter watching and thinking. Then Violet walked up to him and said, "Henry."

He turned and said, "Violet."

"I'm sorry about Robin."

"Thank you."

Henry's left hand was laying on the counter. Violet placed her hand on top of it and said, "When I heard you went to the Underworld, I was afraid I was never gonna see you again."

"You were?" asked Henry. Violet nodded. Then he said, "Me, too."

A little while later, Emma walked into Granny's. She scanned the room and saw Regina and Zelena still sitting in the booth with Henry standing nearby. Emma walked up to the table and said, "Regina."

"Emma, please," said Regina, "I've already had enough people feeling sorry for me today."

"I know. I just think we should talk somewhere quiet. It's kind of delicate."

Then, Granny's started to shake. When the shaking stopped, Regina stood up, "What the hell was that?"

Then the front door flew open and Hook came in, "Swan! Is everything okay?" Regina was stunned.

"Hook," said Henry.

"What the bloody hell's the pirate doing here?" asked Zelena.

"We thought we left you in the Underworld," asked David.

"Aye, you did. But now I'm back," said Hook.

Regina looked at Emma, "Delicate, as always."

"Regina," said Emma.

"I'm used to suffering, Swan, and I'm used to others getting their way. Right now, neither one of our feelings matter. Given that blast of magic, there's only one person not present who's powerful enough for something like that."

"Gold," said Zelena. A short time later, Travis, Elsa, Hook, Henry, David, Zelena and Snow were at the clock tower and they were looking up at a hole in the metal grating, "He's got the Olympian crystal, or part of it, anyway. Some of it must have survived," She put her hand up, "I can still feel the aura from it."

Regina and Emma were standing above them and Regina said, "Yeah, you're not the only one. He used it to cast a tethering spell."

"Tethering spell?" asked Elsa, "What was Gold attaching the crystal to?"

"Storybrooke's magic. That's why he cast a spell here."

"With that crystal, he can harness all of this town's magic for his own purpose," said Zelena

"Gold already has the power of all the Dark Ones," asked Travis, "Why does he need more?"

"To wake Belle," said Emma, "True love's kiss didn't work because she doesn't want to be with him."

"Aye," said Hook, "and once the Crocodile wakes Belle, do you think he'll stop there? Do you think he'll just turn the bloody crystal and all of its power over to us?"

"He's right. Let's go get that crystal."

"Let's," said Regina, as the adults on the lower level walked out, "Where should we start?"

"Actually, um... I was thinking maybe you should sit this one out," said Emma.

"Oh, that's why you were trying to be delicate with me. You're worried the Evil Queen is about to come out to play."

Henry slowly started up the steps as Emma said, "No, I just want what's best for you."

"No, you don't."

"When you're upset, we follow you to Hell."

"But when I'm upset, I get a time-out."

"Okay… You're not in any state to think straight about this."

"And you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Moms, please," said Henry.

"Henry, now's not the time," said Emma. Then, she looked back at Regina, "Maybe just take a minute to cool off and think about it."

"You don't want my help. Fine. I'll fix this on my own." Then Regina disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Emma looked over at Henry and sighed. She walked up to him, she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Kid... go to my place and stay there. You'll be safe, okay? We got this." Henry sighed and walked down the stairs, "I mean it, Henry. Go right home."

* * *

The next morning, Zelena, who was holding baby Robin, David, Snow, Hook, Emma, Travis and Elsa were around the table in the loft looking over a map of Storybrooke. Zelena was holding baby Robin. Travis was holding Ingrid. Elsa was holding Annabelle. "So far, no sign of Gold," said Emma, "which means we need to expand our search perimeter to include the woods."

Just then Regina came in, "Where is he?"

"I told you. We got this. We'll find Gold."

"Not Gold. Henry," Regina pulled out her phone and started to read, "'Mom, there's only one way to fix everything that's tearing us apart. I have to destroy...'"

Emma took out her phone and finished, "'The source of all of our problems.' I got the same text."

"What does he mean?" asked Snow, "What is the source of all of our problems? What is he going to destr..."

Everyone turned to see why Snow stopped talking, Mr. Gold walked in the room, "Well, I think I can answer that. The Olympian crystal and all the magic tethered to it. It would appear my grandson has outsmarted us all, used his authorial power to steal the crystal right out from under my nose."

"Would Henry even do that... destroy magic?" asked Elsa.

"We'd better hope he doesn't," said Gold.

"Why?" asked Travis, "What happens if Henry succeeds?"

"Considering this town was built with magic, what do you think will happen?"

"He would never destroy magic if he knew it could hurt us," said Emma.

"I'll be sure to tell him that right before I take the crystal back," said Gold.

"Don't you dare go near my son," said Regina.

"Sorry, dearie, but he's threatening me now." Gold waved his hand and disappeared in a puff of dark red smoke.

Then, Regina rushed out the door. Emma grabbed her jacket of the back of a chair and Travis handed Ingrid to Snow, "Where are you guys going?" asked David.

"After Regina," said Travis, "She's going to need our help to find Henry." Travis then kissed Elsa.

"Be careful," said Elsa.

"I will… See you soon."

A few moments later, Emma and Travis had caught up to Regina. Emma called out to her, "Regina, where are you going?"

"I just lost Robin," said Regina, "I'm not about to lose Henry, too."

"I know, but we have to be smart about this," said Travis, "Gold doesn't know where Henry is any more than we do."

Regina stopped and looked at the Swan siblings, "We? I don't remember inviting you two to come along." Regina looked at Emma, "You benched me. Now I bench you." Regina walked away.

"Even if I knew how to find Henry?" asked Emma.

Regina stopped and turned back around, "All right, Sheriff Swan... where is he?"

"You think after all those times he ran away, I wouldn't put a GPS app on his phone?" said Emma as she took out her phone.

"Let's get to the bug," said Travis, "We have to catch up to him."

"Where's he headed?" asked Regina.

"Boston," said Emma.

Then, the three of them got in the Bug and headed after Henry.

Meanwhile, Snow and David had gotten word to Merida, the citizens of Camelot and the Merry Men that Storybrooke's magic was in trouble. Hook, Elsa, Zelena, Snow and David along with Granny, who was holding Baby Robin, were waiting for everyone in front of the library. Elsa had her girls in a stroller in front of her. The group met up with the leaders of Storybrooke and Merida said, "Is it true? Magic might disappear?"

"Only if Henry destroys the crystal," said Snow.

"Which he won't," said David, "not with Travis, Emma and Regina searching for him."

"Yeah, but what if they don't find him in time?" asked Merida, "How are we gonna get back without magic?"

"It won't be a problem if we send you home now," said Snow.

"We?" said Zelena, as she took the Sorcerer's Wand out of her jacket, "I think you mean me, dear."

"But this time, summon the portal without the twister?" said Elsa.

"You heroes ruin all the fun," said Zelena, "Very well." She waved the want and pointed to the middle of the street. Then, in a flash, a doorway appeared and the door opened.

* * *

A short while later, Regina and Travis were outside a bus talking to the bus driver, while Emma searched the bus, Regina was showing the woman a picture of Henry on her phone, "He wasn't on the bus?"

"Lady, I don't know what to tell you. Everyone got off," she said.

"Then why does the GPS tracker still say he's on it?"

Just then Emma walked off the bus, "Because Henry hid his phone under one of the seats. He wanted us to think he came to Boston."

"If you all don't mind, it's my lunch," said the driver, then she walked away.

Regain took the phone from Emma, "Got anymore bright ideas?" Then, she threw the phone into a nearby garbage can.

"Regina..." said Emma and Travis.

Then a second later the can burst into flame, "Well... that's new," said Regina.

"How's that even possible?" asked Travis, "We're in the Land Without Magic."

Regina turned toward them, "And so is Henry, with the crystal,"

"And all of the magic from Storybrooke," said Travis. He waved his hand and the fire went out, "Guys, if our magic works out here, then Gold's magic works out here."

"We've got to find Henry before he does," said Emma.

"Well, if he's not in Boston, then," Regina sighed, "where is he?"

* * *

Back in Storybrooke the last of the citizens of Camelot and the Merry Men were leaving thorough the doorway. Little John was standing there with Roland, "Are you sure Regina won't mind us leaving without a goodbye?" he asked Zelena.

"She'll understand," She said, "Robin would want him to grow up in Sherwood forest." Then, she knelt down in front of Robin, "We'll come and visit you soon, okay? And we'll even bring your baby sister."

Roland nodded. Then, he walked up to Granny who was still holding baby Robin. He kissed his sister on the forehead and Granny did the same to him. Then, Roland walked over to Zelena. He reached in the sleeve of his jacket and pulled out the feather from an arrow. He handed it to Zelena and said, "For Regina. From one of my papa's arrows."

"How sweet," said Zelena, as she took it with a smile, "She'll cherish it." She gave the boy a hug and then he and Little John walked through the doorway.

"That's everyone," said David, "Let's close it up."

Zelena waved the wand at the door. But instead of closing a tube of magic came out of the portal and started coming toward them, "What's happening?!" asked Elsa.

"Stand back!" said Zelena, as she continued to try to close the portal. Elsa and Granny stepped back.

"Zelena!" said David.

"It must have something to do with magic being tied to that bloody crystal!" The tube of magic moved toward Snow, Zelena, Hook and David then it grabbed them, retreated into the portal and then the portal closed and disappeared. Granny and Elsa were just left there stunned.

* * *

Back in Boston. Emma, Travis and Regina were searching the Bug, "There has to be something in here that belongs to Henry," said Emma

"I assume you have a map somewhere in this pigsty of yours," asked Regina.

"In the glove box."

"By the way, it was your idea to go to Hardee's," said Travis.

Regina found the map and took out a large needle, "Give me your hand," she said to Emma.

"Why? What is that?" asked Emma.

"What? Worried I might make you take an eternal nap on a bus bench?" Emma gave her a look. Then Regina said, "If you want to help Henry, you're just gonna have to trust me."

Regina poked Emma's finger with the needle, "Ow!"

"Now that there's magic in the world... this just might work. And if it does, you're going to lead us right to him." She put a drop of blood where Boston was on the map. She waved her hand over the map and the blood flowed down the map and stopped at New York City.

"Of course... New York," said Travis, "I hope Gold doesn't know that yet." Emma started the Bug and they headed to New York.

* * *

When they got to New York, they went to Neal's apartment. Robin also used it when he came to this world with Roland and what he thought was Marion. Emma was knelling down next to the record player. The album, "Upstairs at Eric's" by Yaz was laying on the floor, "Looks like Henry was here, but I don't think he was alone," said Emma, she looked at Regina with a smile, "This is, uh, Henry and Violet's song."

"They have a song?"

"He really likes her. She's a nice girl."

"You're just saying that because you feel bad about ripping her heart out in Camelot. I'll like her a lot better when I know where she's taken my son."

"Well, I think I might be able to figure that out," said Travis, as he walked over to a laptop. He started it up and did some looking, "Yes. He has definitely been here. He tried to wipe the search history clean. Luckily, I can get it back." He took out his key and plugged in the recovery tool.

"I won't hold my breath," said Regina, as she walked in the bedroom, "Maybe there's something else in here that can tell us where they've gone." She looked at the bookshelf and saw a book, _Robin Hood: Myth and Legend._ She picked it up and smiled.

"Did you find something?" asked Emma.

"One of Robin's books," said Regina. She laughed lightly, "He must have brought it with him from Storybrooke when he came here. I know because I gave it to him. It's a collection of this world's legends about Robin Hood. He used to laugh at everything they got wrong." She opened in and inside was a letter addressed to her.

"What is it?" asked Emma, "Are you okay?"

"It's a letter from Robin to me…"

"He must have written it when he was trying to make things work with Marian… or your sister," said Travis.

"So what do I do?"

"You have to read it," said Emma.

Regina looked at Emma and sighed. Then she sat down in a chair. Then she opened the envelope and took out the letter. Then she silently read the letter to herself, "My dear Regina, I know I shouldn't be writing this, but I had to let you know how proud I am of you. You opened your heart to love and let it change you. And no matter what separates us, I know you'll always be the heroine woman I fell in love with... Robin." When, she was done reading Regina stood up and walked away.

"Regina?" asked Emma, "You okay? What did it say?"

"Please, Emma, if you're gonna try to make me feel better, don't," said Regina, "No, I know that I can't, and I won't."

"I'm... sorry about earlier. I was so wrapped up worrying about how you'd react to Hook, I... I wasn't there for you about Robin."

Regina turned and looked at Emma and Travis, "You want to know why I got so angry? Because you're right. The Evil Queen... is inside me... always trying to get out. I can't expect either of you to get it."

"Well, we've both fought the darkness," said Travis, "We both do understand."

"All due respect, but neither of you do," said Regina, as she walked back over, "You two went up to the precipice. But you both got pulled back before it consumed you. I was consumed. And I have to live with it every day."

"I can't imagine how that feels," said Emma.

"Neither can I," said Travis.

"It's exhausting," said Regina, "I'm constantly at war with my instincts. Like with Hook. My first impulse... was to rip his throat out because it's not fair that he survives and Robin doesn't. But I didn't." Regina sighed, "Because now I know that's wrong. Much as I want to give in to evil, I don't. So I do good," Regina sat back down, "and hate every moment of it,"

"You hate doing good?" asked Emma

"Yes. It's complicated. I know it's right, but it always leads to loss for me. Yet I keep doing it now, and I keep suffering. But I know the Evil Queen can't return, so... that's how it has to be. I'll never be at peace with myself." Then, Regina stood back up.

"That's not true," said Travis, "You fell in love with Robin, and you were happy."

"Yeah, and look what happened. I am what I am. I did what I did. Many years ago, I had a choice. Snow White told a secret. And I could have chosen to forgive her. Instead... I did terrible things. Unspeakable things. That will always hang over me. I've tried to be the hero," Regina as she leaned against a table.

Emma stood up and picked up the letter from Robin, "And you have been.

"What if it doesn't matter?" asked Regina, "There's no redemption for me. There's only suffering. Because now I have a curse. The curse of knowing the difference between good and evil. And I'm caught between them. If I revert, I lose everyone I love. Henry... my friends... everyone. And if I go forward trying to be good, I have to live with my past darkness and all its well-deserved consequences."

"I don't believe that," said Emma, "I believe in you."

"Me too," said Travis, as he stood up and joined his sister, "Life isn't that simple."

"That's because... you two are good. But for me, it's a simple choice, really. I'd rather suffer than see that pain on the people I care about. This is my fate. I'm trapped."

Just then the computer beeped. Emma handed Regina the letter then. Travis sat back down at the computer, "He's at the Midtown Library."

"What are they doing there?" asked Regina.

* * *

When Emma, Travis and Regina got to the Midtown Library they went down to the Rare Reading Room. When they opened the door the found Henry and Violet passed out on the floor. "Henry!" said Emma, as she rushed to her son's side, "Are you okay?"

"Mom, where's Violet?" asked Henry, as he sat up.

"I'm right here," said Violet as she sat up, "I'm all right."

The three of them stood up and Travis asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Grandpa. He has the crystal now," said Henry.

"Henry, what were you thinking?" asked Regina, "Why would you try to destroy magic?"

"Do you really have to ask me that? You finally had a chance to be happy, and then magic took it away from you, just like with Daniel."

"Henry, the Evil Queen is never coming back. You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't, because my other mom is doing that for me," said Henry, as he looked at Emma, "You thought she was gonna go all Evil Queen again."

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted Regina," said Emma.

"But you didn't! Because you know how it goes for us. Every time it looks like we could be happy, magic just comes in and wrecks it."

"Is that what you really think?" asked Regina.

"Yeah. In case and of you forgot, magic took away my dad. And it took away Violet's mom. And I don't know what I would do if it took away one of you."

"Henry," said Emma, as she stepped forward.

"Don't!" he said, "Just don't."

Travis looked around at the room and said, "Henry, what were you doing down here?"

"Following my dad's trail to figure out how to destroy magic," said Henry, "But we didn't find anything. It was just a waste of time."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Violet, "'Cause Henry's grandpa has the crystal,"

"Well, we have to find him," said Regina.

They found a map of New York City. Regina laid it on the table and she took out the needle, "Give me your hand."

"Is this really gonna help find him?" asked Henry.

"This will tell us if he's still in New York." She poked Henry's finger. She put a drop of blood where the library was located on the map and waved her hand over the map. But nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Emma.

"Our magic, it's gone," said Regina.

"The crystal," said Travis, "Gold must have done something to it."

"What the hell is he doing?"

"He's not gonna give that magic back to anyone," said Emma, "He's gonna keep it all for himself."

"Well, we're gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way," said Travis, as he looked down at the map.

AN: I bet you guys thought Elsa was going to go to the Land of Untold Stories with the rest of the Storybrooke crew? Well, I thought about it and I think it would be just too hard on Elsa to be separated from her babies so soon after they were born. Don't worry, Elsa will be fully participating in whatever craziness happens in Season 6. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	86. An Untold Story

An Untold Story

Emma, Travis and Regina left Henry and Violet at the library and started to search for Gold. It didn't take them long to find a hint. They looked up and saw a large hotel. It was surrounded by a large purple cloud of magic. They could see magical lighting and hear thunder, "Gold might have magic on his side. But he sure isn't subtle," said Regina.

"If I know Henry, he's already disobeyed us," said Emma, as she took out her phone, "We should call and tell him to stay put."

"Which would work if I hadn't torched his phone."

"What the hell?" said Emma, as she looked at her phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Travis.

"It's Granny. Something's happened in Storybrooke. Our parents, Hook and Zelena were pulled through some kind of portal."

"Again?" said Regina, "To where?"

"Granny is an expert on lasagna, not magic. All she says is that they vanished with the Sorcerer's wand and never came back."

"What about Elsa and the twins?" asked Travis.

"Granny says to tell you that Elsa and the girls are all right." Travis breathed a sigh of relief at that. Regina looked up at the skyscraper then headed toward it, "Regina. Hey," said Emma. The siblings caught up to her and Emma said, "They might all be in danger. We have to bring them home."

"Well, the only way to do that is to get our magic back from Gold," as she headed to the front door of the hotel.

"What are you doing?" said Travis as he stopped her, "We need a plan."

"I have one. I still have a fist. Gold still has a nose. If you two don't like it, I'll do this alone."

"I get it," said Emma, "We want to help my family, too, but we have to be smart about this."

Emma's plan was to have Regina go up and talk to Gold. Try to convince him that she wanted to help him, then why they talked Emma and Travis would sneak in the room and search for the crystal. Emma and Travis gave Regina a few minute head start then they headed up to Gold's room.

Travis had a special keycard that was able to crack the lock on hotel room. He entered some information into his phone and then put the keycard into the slot and the door unlocked. They quietly entered the room. They heard Gold say to Regina, "To helping one another once again."

Then they heard glasses clink, "Speaking of, where is Belle?" asked Regina.

"She was taken... or rather Pandora's Box was taken with her in it," said Gold, as the siblings moved to the bedroom of the suite.

"How?" asked Regina, as Travis opened a drawer.

"I didn't know how till you arrived," said Gold, as Travis closed the drawer after finding it empty, "It was the Sorcerer's Wand." Emma saw a bag on the bed and opened it up, "Zelena must be trapped because someone's taken it from her, which means they're both in the same realm. And you... well, you're gonna help me find it, Your Majesty." Emma reached in the back and took out the piece of crystal. Then, the crystal disappeared from Emma's hand, "Help yourselves to a drink, Ms. Swan. Mr. Winter." said Gold.

"I think I'll pass," said Emma, as she and Travis walked into the sitting room where Regina and Gold were both sitting.

"Thanks anyway," said Travis.

"You knew," said Regina.

"Of course I knew," said Gold, as he stood, "You've changed, Regina." He walked over to a table with a bunch of ancient writing on it and three candles. He placed the crystal in the center of the table, "The loss of one man isn't gonna push you back over the edge," Regina stood and Gold continued, "Not anymore. For better or worse, this is now who you are. Guilt-ridden and weak." Emma and Travis moved toward Regina as Gold picked up a hair from Regina's jacket, "I only let you in because I needed this."

"Something connected to Zelena so you can find them," said Regina.

"Indeed," said Gold, as he put it into a cloth napkin, "And now that I have it, I have no need for any of you." Then, a fireball formed in Gold's hand.

"Gold," said Travis.

Just then the door to the room opened and Henry and Violet burst in, "Stop," said Henry.

"Henry, get out of here," said Regina, "There's nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is," said Henry, as he pulled out what looked like a black version of the Holy Grail. He pointed it toward Gold and the fireball was sucked in.

"No," said Gold.

Henry pointed it at the crystal and white beams of magic were pulled into the Grail. Then, a few moments later, all the magic from the crystal was pulled into the Grail then the was a blast of magic that knocked ever one in the room off their feet. Then, the crystal fell uselessly to the table. Once everyone recovered and was back on their feet, Emma looked at her son, "What have you done?"

"I destroyed magic," said Henry.

"Have you any idea what you've just done?" said Gold. Emma, Regina and Travis stood between the two teenagers and the powerless Dark One.

"Stopped you from hurting my moms, my uncle and anybody else," said Henry.

"You stopped me from rescuing Belle, not to mention your family, and they're trapped in the same realm with her!"

"What's he talking about?"

Emma closed her eyes then Regina turned to her son, "David, Snow, Hook, and Zelena are in another realm right now."

"And thanks to you, we have no way of helping them get back," said Gold.

"I did what I had to," said Henry, "This isn't on me. It's on you," then he rushed out of the room.

"Henry," said Emma, as she watched him leave.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go far," said Violet, then she went after him.

"Storybrooke," said Travis, "Henry destroyed its magic. What happened to it?" He looked at Gold, hoping that his wife and daughters were okay.

"Storybrooke survived for 28 years without magic," said Gold, as he looked out the window, "I'm sure it can manage a few more."

"You said it would be destroyed," said Emma.

"Yes, when I had to motivate you to find your wayward son."

"What should we do? Call the police? See how he does without his powers in a real prison?"

"That's an excellent idea," said Regina.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Travis.

"Not if you want my help finding the one person who may still have magic," said Gold. As he turned and looked at the others in the room.

"What are you talking about? You said this was a land without magic!"

"It is. And it isn't."

"Enough with the riddles," said Emma, "Who has magic?"

"Well, for that answer, it looks like we're just gonna have to learn to work together now," said Gold.

"All right, I'll go with Gold and make sure he keeps his hands off this crystal," said Regina, as she picked up the crystal, "You two find Henry."

A short time later, Emma and Travis found Henry and Violet sitting next to a fountain near a library that was close to their old apartment. "Hey. Can we have a second?" Emma asked Violet.

"Of course," she said, then she stood up and walked away. Travis sat on Henry's right and Emma sat on his left.

"How'd you know where to find me?" asked Henry.

"Because when we lived in New York, this is where we came when you were upset," said Travis.

"And I'd give you a penny and tell you to wish your problems away," said Emma, "Remember? "What do you say?" she held up a penny, "Want to give it a try?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but that's not gonna make me feel better now," said Henry.

"Why not?"

"When we lived here, there wasn't any magic. We didn't even know it existed. And, Mom, we were happy."

"We were. And I wouldn't trade that time for anything," said Emma.

"But you're forgetting something," said Travis, "It was just the three of us. And now..."

Yeah," said Henry, "And that's why I thought if I destroyed magic in Storybrooke that we could all be happy, like the three of us were. But because of what I did, we'll never even see half of our family again."

"That may not be true. Your mom is with Gold to try to find a way."

"Should we see if they had any luck?" asked Emma, as she held up the coin.

* * *

A little while later, they were with Violet, Regina and Gold in the back room of a small shop in Chinatown. The owner was The Dragon, a man versed in magic, who was thought killed by Tamara years ago. They watched as The Dragon placed a lotus flower in a dish of water on a table. The Dragon waved his hands and the lotus flower started to spin faster and faster. Then it was absorbed into the water. They all stepped forward and looked into the dish, "There. Look," said Regina. They saw David, Snow, Zelena and Hook walking through a marketplace, "Where the hell is that?"

"Wherever it is, they're in trouble," said Travis.

"We need to get through so we can help them," said Regina to The Dragon.

The Dragon tried to open a portal but he couldn't, "I'm afraid opening a portal to that realm is beyond my power."

"You can't give up," said Henry, "My family, they're in trouble."

"I've done all I can. But you... you haven't."

"Me?"

"All of you. Just because the boy destroyed Storybrooke's magic doesn't mean there isn't any in this world."

"Oh, really? Because I think there's a reason they call this place The Land Without Magic," said Regina.

"Yes, because that's how it appears," said The Dragon, he looked around at the others, "There's magic everywhere if you're willing to see it."

"That sounds an awful lot like something a friend told me a long time ago," said Emma.

"August?"

"Yes. I know who you are… Savior. If you want to find magic, remember... what he taught you."

"'You have to believe.'"

"So, how do you suggest we do that?" asked Gold, "After all, saying you believe doesn't make it so."

"I know how," said Henry.

* * *

Henry took the others back to the fountain, "How is that going to help us?" asked Regina.

"Because there's magic in it," said Henry, "Every time someone makes a wish."

"I don't think throwing a coin in a fountain is what The Dragon was talking about," said Gold.

"All due respect, Grandpa, but I think that was exactly what he was talking about," Henry then looked at Emma, "Mom, Uncle Travis, when we were living in New York, do you remember the last time you took me here?"

"Yeah. I don't know. You were upset about something," said Emma.

"Maybe something at school?" asked Travis.

"It was because of you two," said Henry, "I could tell you both were lonely, so I wished our family would be complete, and do you know what happened a few days later?"

"Hook came to New York, and he brought us back to Storybrooke," said Emma.

"and we were reunited with our family," said Travis.

"There was magic," said Henry, "It was right here. We just didn't know it. Don't you see? We just need to wish they were back." He walked up to the fountain and said, "I wish we were reunited with our family." Then he flipped the coin into the water. Regina looked at the crystal it started to glow and make a tinkling sound, "Come on," he said as he passed out coins to Violet, Emma, Travis, Regina and Gold, "It can't just be me. Everybody make a wish. This will work. I promise."

"Okay, kid," said Travis.

Violet, Emma, Regina and Travis each made a silent wish, then tossed the coin in the fountain. Regina looked at the crystal and it continued to glow, "Emma. Did you see that?" They all looked at the crystal in Regina's hand.

"Sometimes that boy surprises me," said Gold, as he tossed his coin in the fountain.

"We just need more," said Henry, as he ran to the library steps and up to one of the lion statutes. He walked up to the edge of the statue pedestal and said, "People of New York City! My name is Henry Mills, and I need your help!" People stopped what they were doing and looked up at Henry, "My family's in danger, but we can save them… with magic!" There was a bit of laughter in the crowd but that didn't stop Henry, "I know how crazy it sounds. But magic is real. It's all around us. You just have to be willing to see it. You have to be willing to believe. And I know how hard that is. I once let my own belief waver. But I was wrong." Henry looked out at the ever growing crowd and saw Violet, his moms and his uncle look up at him with pride. Then, he continued, "We need magic. It can make the world a better place. I know it seems impossible. But think about it... at some point in your life, every one of you was once a believer, and at some point, you left that part of you behind. But you can go back to it… If you believe… So, what do you say? Will you make a wish for us? Will you help us return magic to this world?" Then, Henry walked back down the steps, "We just have to make a wish! Come on! Let's go!" Henry then threw another coin in the fountain. Soon everyone in the crowd was tossing coins into the fountain.

Regina closed her eyes and made another wish and tossed another coin. She looked down at the crystal and watched it glow brighter and brighter, "He's actually restoring magic," said Travis, as he looked at the crystal.

Henry looked back at Emma, Regina and Travis, "See? I told you." Then a few moments later a tower of water exploded out of the fountain. Everyone was so focused on the tower they didn't notice Gold walking toward it. A few moments later, the tower dissipated and Zelena, David, Snow, Hook and another man were standing in the middle of the fountain. "Dad!" said Emma as she and Travis went up and hugged David.

Then, they switched to Snow and Travis said, "Mom!"

Zelena and Regina walked up to each other and smiled and wrapped their arms around each other.

Emma when up to Hook and they hugged, "I knew you'd find us, Swan," he said.

"It wasn't me this time. It was all Henry," said Emma. The crowd started to cheer and applaud. The residents of Storybrooke were a bit confused at first but then they realized that they all thought it was a trick or something.

Emma and Travis saw the dishearten look on Henry's face. They walked up to him and Emma said, "Henry."

"They think it was all an act," said Henry.

"It's okay, Henry," said Emma, "This is the only way they can understand."

"But for a moment, they believed," said Travis, "For a moment, you did the impossible. You made the world believe."

* * *

A little later, Snow, Emma, Henry and Violet were back at Neal's apartment with the man who came through the portal. The man turned out to be Dr. Jekyll from _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. He was looking at one of the storybooks from the library that Henry had found. It looked just like the version that Henry had, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for coming back to save me," said Dr. Jekyll, "Now that I'm separated from that monster, I can make a fresh start of my life in your Storybrooke." Apparently, Dr. Jekyll had created a serum that allowed himself to be finally separated from Hyde.

Just then Hook, David, Travis and Zelena came in, "Still missing a crocodile," said Hook.

"Gold wasn't in the park?" asked Emma.

"In all the commotion, he must have slipped through the portal to find Belle," said Travis.

"Where's Regina?" asked Snow," Wasn't she out there looking with you?"

"No," said Zelena, "She said she wanted to be alone, but she wouldn't say why."

"Emma, this couldn't still be about the squabble you two had in Storybrooke, could it?"

"No, we solved that," said Emma, "I know what this is. It's something bigger."

* * *

Regina was up on the roof of the building when Snow came out with a couple of cups of hot cocoa, "Hey," said Snow, "I thought you might like something to keep you warm." She set the mugs on a table.

"You know I don't do hot cocoa with cinnamon," said Regina.

"I know," said Snow, as she took out a flask and poured some alcohol into Regina's cocoa, "Emma and Travis told me what's going on with you," Snow handed Regina the mug, "You don't have to go through this alone." Regina took the mug and Snow sat down.

"Well, I'm afraid that I do," said Regina, "If I want to keep the Evil Queen at bay, I have to open myself up to a life of pain and suffering. And if I don't keep her at bay... Well, that's just not an option."

"There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't. Trust me," said Regina as she sat down across from her stepdaughter, "I even made a second wish at the fountain. I wished the Evil Queen away so I can be free of everything she did… I did."

"We forgive you, you know," said Snow.

"The problem is, as long as she's inside me, that doesn't matter. Her baggage, her karma... call it what you want... will always be there. Just another useless wish."

"You want a fresh start. I don't know for sure, Regina, but maybe that wish can come true, after all."

"How?"

* * *

A little while later, Emma and Travis had joined Snow and Regina on the roof, "Jekyll said he didn't know how to thank us, but he found a way," said Snow, "He grabbed this before we fled the lab." She held up a large needle, "It's the serum that split him from Mr. Hyde," Regina took the needle and Snow said, "He said there's enough left for another dose."

"And you think this will work on me?" asked Regina.

"I believe that this could be the end of the Evil Queen," said Emma, "As long as you're sure that's what you want."

"I want her gone."

"Then let's get rid of her," said Snow, "Let's be the family we were always meant to be. All of us."

"Go downstairs," said Regina.

"Jekyll said there will be a moment of disorientation when the Evil Queen won't have her magic," said Travis, "That's your chance. You can't hesitate."

"Understood. Now, please, leave me.

"I'm staying," said Emma.

"I'm staying, too," said Travis.

"Me, too," said Snow, "I was there when the Evil Queen was born. I kind of helped bring her into the world. I want to see you end her," she said as she took the needle from Regina.

Regina started to roll up her sleeve on her left arm "Get ready to stand back, because... I have a feeling we're about to meet a very angry queen, and she didn't like you on a good day. Emma. Travis."

"I'm ready," said Emma, as she stood ready to protect her mother if need be.

"Ready," said Travis.

Snow looked at Regina and she nodded. Then, Snow injected Regina with the serum and step back next to her children. Regina almost instantly started groaning in pain. She convulsed a little then a few seconds later, the Evil Queen started to pop out of Regina's body. She looked behind her and saw she was coming out of Regina. She put her right hand on Regina's shoulder and pushed herself free of Regina. The Evil Queen stumbled away way her former body. Then, she slowly turned and looked at Regina, "Look at what you've become," she tried to used her magic on Regina. But, Travis quickly made a set of chains appear on the Evil Queen's wrists. The chains were bolted to the roof of the building, then he used his magic to force her to put her hands down.

"Regina, now's your chance. Destroy her," said Travis.

The Evil Queen chuckled, "You destroy me? You don't have what it takes."

"Regina," said Emma, as she took a step forward, but Snow took her daughter's hand to keep her from getting too close.

"You're weak," said The Evil Queen to Regina. Regina slowly started walking toward her, "No matter what you do, you can't destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth. You need me."

"No," said Regina, "I don't." Then, she reached in to The Evil Queen's chest and pulled out her heart. It was very black with red tinge to it, "I'm sorry." Then she crushed the heart and it turned to dust. So did the Evil Queen. Travis, Emma and Snow were stunned.

* * *

The next day, Emma, Regina, Travis, Violet and Henry arrived back in Storybrooke in the Bug. They pulled up in front of Granny's and Emma and Regina got out first and let Travis, Violet and Henry out. "Home sweet home," said Emma

"And in one piece," said Regina.

"Travis!" called Elsa's voice. Travis looked and saw Elsa coming down the street pushing the stroller with Ingrid and Annabelle in it.

He smiled and when they reached him he gave his wife a hug and a kiss, "I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too," said Elsa.

"I have to go, Henry," said Violet, "My dad... I need to talk to him."

"Good luck," said Henry, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble for missing everyone's trip back to Camelot."

"It's okay. There's something... something I haven't told you. My father didn't go back, because he isn't from Camelot. It's just a place he wound up in."

"I... I don't understand."

"He's originally from here, this land. From a place called Connecticut."

"What?"

"He never felt at home in Camelot, you know?"

"He... he always said he was glad that I was born there because, 'being a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's court is no great shakes.' I don't know what great shakes are, but I do know that I like it here."

Henry went up to Violet and kissed her on the lips. Violet happily returned the kiss. Emma, Travis, Elsa and Regina all looked at each other. Emma, Travis and Elsa smiled. Regina didn't look too happy. When the kiss was over Violet smiled. Henry smiled. Then, Violet headed home.

Then, the four adults walked up behind Henry. He turned and saw his moms, aunt and uncle, "Really?" he asked.

"So, I'm guessing Operation Mixtape was a success?" asked Regina.

"Mom," said Henry. Regina smiled, then Henry said, "Come on." He reached in his jacket and took out the crystal, "We still need to un-tether the magic from this thing."

Travis gave Elsa a kiss then Travis, Regina and Henry walked away. Emma looked down the street and saw Gold's car coming up the street. The car came to a stop and Hook, Snow, Jekyll, David and Zelena got out. Emma went up to Hook and they hugged as Jekyll got out he said, "It's even lovelier than you described."

"Well, follow me. We'll show you around," said David, "First stop Granny's." Then everyone headed into Granny's.

Emma and Hook where holding back taking their time and Emma said, "Killian."

"What is it, love?" asked Hook, "You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?"

"No. Just after everything we've been through... darkness, Hades, being separated by realms... I just wanted to say something, you know, when we're not in the middle of a big battle or one of us is facing death, when things are just normal."

"And what's that, Swan?"

There was a bit of a pause then Emma said, "I love you." Hook kissed her. Emma wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. As they kissed Hook picked her up off the ground and they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile, Regina, Travis and Henry were standing in front of the library, "Well, you did it, Regina," said Travis, "You destroyed the Evil Queen. How do you feel?"

"Free," said Regina, with a smile, "Now let's make sure no one can ever steal this again." Travis nodded. Regina and Travis each put their hands out while Henry put the crystal on the pavement. Regina and Travis each pushed their magic toward the crystal. It started to glow, then, there was a blast of magic that reached all the way to the borders of Storybrooke. They watched as the crystal was absorbed into the pavement.

"Thank you for that," said a male voice. They turned and saw a man with a scratch under his left eye and a scar that ran from above his right eye, around his eye and down the side of his face. He was dressed in Victorian Era style clothes and walking toward them, "I'd hate to be trapped in this town without magic. That would be truly barbaric."

"Mr. Hyde. How did you get here?" asked Henry.

"Gold," said Travis, "He made a deal with you, didn't he?"

"Yes, that he did," said Mr. Hyde, "I provided him with some information in exchange for Storybrooke."

"Excuse me?" said Regina.

"Storybrooke is mine now. And I brought some friends. You know, I've been looking for a place like this for quite some time... A land where all the world's lost and forgotten stories could play themselves out. And now that I have brought them here, that is exactly what they're going to do."

"Let me tell you something, 'Mr. _Hyde_ ,' I know how your story ends. You lose."

"I wouldn't bet on it, _Regina_. Despite what you may think, darkness is not as easy to snuff out as you might believe."

Then he walked away.

AN: And that, folks brings Season 5 to a close. I would like to thank you guys for embracing this story. I NEVER thought anyone would want to read this crazy thing, but you guys kept reading and it made me want to keep going. I'll be back with the first half of Season 6 sometime in December. But, I've started to work on a new Once Upon a Time story in the meantime.

I don't want to give away too much yet, but I'm going to say this, it's going to be more of a challenge for me, but I think it's going to be a fun challenge plus I'll be including some more of the flashbacks this time. I think it should be up some time this week or the week after. If you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. See you in December!


	87. The Savior

The Savior

After Hyde left, Regina, Travis and Henry heard a noise up in the sky. They looked up and saw what looked like an old fashion blimp flying high in the sky. The three of them looked at each other. They headed to the park and met up with Snow, David, Elsa, Dr. Jekyll, Emma and Hook, along with a lot of the townspeople

"What in the hell is that?" asked David

"It's a dirigible... from The Land of Untold Stories," said Dr. Jekyll.

"What's it doing in our town?" asked Elsa.

"I believe you mean my town," said Mr. Hyde.

"This is not your town," said Snow.

"Oh, tell that to the Dark One. He gave it to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my friends' arrival." Hyde then turned to leave.

"Regina?" called Emma.

"Emma," whispered Regina, "My evil half is gone. I don't know how strong I am."

"Evil did not make you strong."

"Let's do this," said Travis. Then he looked at his wife, "Ready?" Elsa nodded then Travis said called out, "Hey! Muttonchops!" Hyde stopped and turned back toward him. Then Emma, Travis, Regina and Elsa each sent out a blast of magic to him.

At first it looked like the magic was having an effect on him but then he laughed and stepped out of the way causing the magic from the four of them to destroy a rock. They stopped the blasts then Hyde said, "A word of advice... do be careful. Nothing more dangerous than an untold story... and the people who don't want them told."

There was another noise up in the sky, everyone turned and watched the dirigible crash into the forest. A short time later, Regina, Travis, Henry, Snow, David, Elsa, Dr. Jekyll, Emma and Hook arrived at the crash site. The cabin of the dirigible looked to be in good shape as Emma went inside, "Hello?" she called out. She looked around and found it to be empty. She stepped back out, "Nobody in here."

"Where the hell is everyone?" asked Travis.

"Somewhere out in the forest," said Snow, as she looked at the fresh footprints in the dirt, "It's hard to tell exactly how many people there are, but look. From the spacing of their steps, they were running. Now they're out there, scattered. What does Hyde want with them?" she asked as she turned to the others.

"It's hard to tell," said Jekyll, "Depending on who he brought with him, these stories playing out could create chaos."

"Well, that's helpful," said Regina.

"But all may not be lost. You recall the orderly's baton we used to subdue Hyde in our realm? Well, that same technology made the dirigible. With the wreckage, I may be able to scavenge what I need to make a weapon that could work on him. It's the only thing I've ever seen that can bring him down."

"Well," said David with a sigh, "let's get salvaging."

Everyone started looking through the wreckage to find stuff that Jekyll could use. Travis looked over at his sister and saw her standing there… her hand shaking, "Hey, Emma, you okay?"

"Luv? What happened?" asked Hook as he walked up to her, "Nothing. Come on. Let's keep going."

Travis knew his sister was lying but now wasn't the right time to confront her about it.

* * *

A little while later, Regina went to her vault and used her magic to seal it off from Hyde. Travis and Snow walked up to Regina as she finished, "Looks safe and sound to me," said Snow.

"Hyde's not getting into my vault," said Regina, as she turned to the two of them.

"Well, we may not have to worry about him anymore," said Travis, "Jekyll finished his weapon."

"Oh. Handy one. Eager to defeat his better half, is he?"

"Yeah, he is," said Snow, "How are you dealing with that... the whole 'destroying your evil half' thing?"

"I'm fine," said Regina, "Better than fine. It's... Did I mention I'm fine?"

"Well, something's bothering you," said Snow.

"All right, yes. Something is gnawing at me. Something with red hair and a fondness for pointy hats."

"Your sister?" asked Travis.

"Look, this may sound petty, but Roland gave her something of Robin's to give to me, and she already lost it," said Regina, "A feather from his arrow."

"Uhh... I know you. This isn't about a feather," said Snow.

"I don't know what it's about."

"Well, whatever it is, just talk to her about it. Put it out in the open, deal with your pain."

"Maybe," said Regina, "But right now, let's get Hyde the hell out of town." Regina then started to walk away from the vault.

"Oh, don't avoid this," said Snow as she and Travis started to follow.

"I'm not. But you of all people should know... heroism comes first."

* * *

They headed to Town Hall. Regina looked over at David, Hook, Travis and Emma who was holding the Taser-like device that Jekyll had put together, "Emma? Ready?" asked Regina as she and Jekyll waked toward the building.

"Yeah," said Emma as she looked at the Taser.

When she and Jekyll walked up to the building Regain grabbed on to him and called up to the building, "Mr. Hyde! Why don't come out and take what you really want? Or shall I deprive you the pleasure you seek and kill him myself?"

A second later, Hyde burst through the front door, "Regina," he said.

Emma was hiding in the bushes outside town all and crept closer as Regina talked, "Here's what's going to happen... Leave town, and Jekyll is all yours."

Hyde crossed his arms and said, "The problem is, my work is here... in Storybrooke, and it's only just beginning. So how about I alter the deal?" he said as he stepped forward. She let go of Jekyll and Hyde said, "I take Jekyll and keep Storybrooke, and you avoid embarrassing yourself, because while everyone was afraid of the Queen, you... not quite as much."

"No deal," said Regina. She formed a fire ball in her hand. She threw the ball at Hyde, to knock him off balance.

Emma got ready to fire the weapon but her hand started to shake, "Emma!" called Regina. Emma was seemingly distracted by the shaking of her hand, "Emma!" called Regina Then, Hyde grabbed the former Queen by the throat, "Emma!" Regina strained to speak as Hyde continued to choke her, "Emma!"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and fired at Hyde an electrical blast came out of the device. Throwing Hyde backward and into the windshield of a nearby car. Jekyll, David and Hook quickly ran up to the car and Jekyll snapped a set of shackes around Hyde's wrists, "Specially made," said Jekyll as David pulled Hyde to his feet, "You won't be breaking out of those."

Emma walked up to Regina, "Are you okay?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Regina, "Why did you hesitate?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Are you really, Savior?" asked Hyde, as Hook and David held onto him.

"Shut up. You're our prisoner now," said Emma.

"Ignore him, Emma," said Elsa.

"Yes, ignore me... just like your tremors," said Hyde as Hook and David led him away.

Emma went up to him, "Wait. Wait. Wha... what do you know?"

"More than you. If you wish to learn what's been happening to you, you know where to find me."

David put Hyde in to the back of the patrol car and drove away.

* * *

Later that night, Snow, David and Elsa were in the woods searching for any of the occupants from Hyde's dirigible. Elsa was on the phone with her husband, "Okay, keep looking," She said as she hung up, "That was Emma, Travis and Hook. There is no sign of any of Hyde's friends on the North Side of the forest."

Snow sighed, "It's getting dark. It's not going to get any easier."

"Wait, wait, wait," said David. He picked up a stick and threw it on the path in front of them. A net came up and went up into the trees.

"Hmm," said Snow, as she examined the net, "Amateurs. They were in a hurry."

Elsa looked into the forest ahead of them. Then she realized what was going on, "They're not hiding to trap us… They're hiding because they're scared. They don't know if they can trust us."

Snow stepped up onto a stump, "Hello?! My name is Snow White. You can trust me. Hyde is locked up. He can't hurt you. The people in our town want to help."

They looked into the woods and then David said, "Snow. Look." The three of them saw the lights of torches and figures walked closer the figures stopped.

Then, Snow said, "There's a place called Granny's that'll give you food, people who can arrange for shelter." Then she looked at her husband and daughter-in-law and softly said, "Let's go." Then she looked up at the figures in the distance, "We'll be there whenever you're ready." Then, the three of them walked away.

A little while later, Travis got off the phone with Elsa, "That was Elsa," he said to Hook and Emma, "They found some of Hyde's people, and Mom sent them to Granny's for food and shelter."

"Wonderful," said Hook, "I could use some food and shelter right about now.:

"You two go ahead," said Emma, "I'm… I'm gonna stay."

"Stay?" said Travis, "It's pitch-black and it's freezing."

"Are you really that desperate to avoid talking to us?" said Hook.

"I'm not avoiding talking to either of you," said Emma, "I just... I... need to be alone."

"Emma... look at your hand," said Hook, Emma's hand was shaking again. Then Emma grabbed it to try to stop the shaking,

"What the hell is going on with you?" asked

"Nothing."

"You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me," said Travis.

"It's fine. I already asked you both to go," said Emma.

"Right. Fine. No need to ask again," said Hook, "Come on, Mate…"

Hook turned and left. Travis gave his sister a disappointed look and followed the pirate out of the woods.

* * *

Travis and Hook were at sitting at the counter at Granny's, sipping on rum. Hook had two glasses though. They heard the front door open and they saw Emma walk in. She walked up to them and Travis said, "I thought you needed to be alone."

"Changed my mind," said Emma. Travis moved over a stool so Emma could sit between as she sat next to her brother. Emma saw Hook's glasses and said, "Can I have one of those?" Hooked passed it one to Emma, "Thanks," she said.

"You're in a better mood," said Hook.

"You two were right. I just needed to get help. I went back to Archie and figured everything out."

"And your hand?" asked Travis.

"It's was just stress," said Emma.

"You sure that's what it was... stress?" asked Hook

Emma gave Hook a kiss on the cheek, "Promise."

Travis still wasn't buying that Emma's hand shaking was stress. He always knew when Emma was lying. It was his 'superpower'. But, he knew now wasn't the best time to confront her about it.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	88. A Bitter Draught

A Bitter Draught

The next day, Granny's was filled with the newcomers from the Land of Untold Stories.

David and Snow were going over some notes while Travis, Elsa, Emma and Hook looked on. Then David looked up at the group, "Okay! Room keys are on the counter. Fresh clothes are by the jukebox."

"What's a jukebox?" they heard a man say.

"Lunches are by the front door," said David.

Just then Regina and Henry walked in. Regina was holding Henry's storybook, "Your Majesty, it's about time. The rabble are getting restless."

Regina walked over to the counter and dropped the book onto the counter with a thump, cleared her throat and turned to the crowd, "As mayor, I would like to officially welcome you to Storybrooke." She picked up the book off the counter, "You fled to the Land of Untold Stories because you were afraid that whatever was in this book is going to play out. But now that you're here, I'm sure you're scared it will. But what you don't realize is... I'm just like you. I'm also getting a fresh start, and I don't know what the future holds either. But I do know one thing. We don't have to be afraid of anything, because whatever comes next, we're going to face it... together."

The group started to applaud and Travis smiled. Just then, the door opened, Travis turned and was surprised to see Belle walk in, "Hey, does... does anyone know..." she started to say.

"Belle," said Emma, "You're here, and you're awake."

"Yeah, and I need a place to stay."

"What about Gold?" asked Elsa.

"We're, uh... we're not together at the moment," said Belle, "So, I thought maybe Granny would have a room."

"Oh, I would not wish those mattresses on my worst enemy," said Travis, "We'll find you something better."

"Aye. I know just the place," said Hook, "What do you say, Swan?"

"Oh, I... I have an appointment with Archie," said Emma.

"Ah, you're still gonna see him?" asked Travis, "I'm impressed."

"Did you think I was gonna back out?"

"Well, you know, being vulnerable isn't exactly your strong suit."

"You're right. We've been through a lot. Can't hurt to talk about it."

"I'm glad to hear it, love," said Hook. Then, he walked over to Belle "Right. This lady needs to find some accommodation. Right this way." Then, Hook and Belle left, just as another man was coming in. Emma walked out the door after him and Travis and Elsa went to go help Snow and David with the newcomers.

Henry saw the man but didn't recognize him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Beg your pardon," asked the man

"What's your name?" said Henry, as he looked at the storybook, "If I could find your story, then maybe we could figure out how to pick up where you left off."

"You won't find me in there, my boy. I'm not important enough to have my own tale."

"Don't say that. Let me just see if I can find you," Henry started to look through the book but when he looked back at the man he was gone. He looked down on the counter and saw an envelope sealed with a wax seal.

* * *

A short time later, Henry was outside Granny's with Snow, David, Elsa and Travis. Henry was holding the envelope. On the front, it said, "Snow White and Prince Charming"

"And he just left it on the counter," asked Travis.

"Then he vanished," said Henry as he handed the envelope to his grandpa. David opened the envelope, "You think he might be the Invisible Man? Or maybe a vampire. What if he's Dracula? Oh, wait. It's daytime."

David, Snow, Travis and Elsa looked at the note inside the envelope. The note was from The Count of Monte Cristo and he wanted to meet with Snow and David at the dirigible in one hour, "Wrong count," said Snow, "Monte Cristo?"

"Sorry. Not on the menu," said Granny as he walked up to them, "Never a fan of the eggy bread."

"No, Granny," said David, "It's a place. And its Count has quite the reputation."

"Why would he want to meet with you and Snow?" asked Elsa.

"He doesn't," said Regina, as she stood at the front of Granny's, "He wants them dead." Then, she walked up to them, "He wants his revenge, and that's the only way he can get it."

"That doesn't make sense. We've never even met him," said Snow, "Why would he want to kill us?"

"Because I hired him to do it," said Regina, with regret.

* * *

David, Snow, Travis, Elsa and Regina walk into a room at Granny's and started to look around. Snow saw the calligraphy set he used to write the note, "He was definitely here," said Snow.

Travis opened a trunk, "Oh!" It was full of various swords and knives, "And calligraphy isn't his only hobby." He closed the trunk

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked David.

"Well, I didn't know he was in Storybrooke," said Regina, "And do you really want to hear about every time I tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm..." Regina sighed, "You know I'm trying to put that behind me. Clearly, the Count didn't get the memo."

"Maybe that's the problem," said Elsa, "You hired him. You fire him."

"Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do," said Regina, as she took the note from Snow, "The invitation says to meet him at the dirigible in an hour."

"Well, we're coming with you," said David.

"No. This is my mess. I'll fix it. And, really, it should go more smoothly if he's not trying to use you and Snow as pin cushions."

"You really think we need to worry about this guy?" asked Travis, "I mean it did take him two curses and a pit stop in the Land of Untold Stories to find Mom and Dad."

"Well, that's not exactly true," said Regina.

Regina then told them that back in the Enchanted Forest she had brought the Count back and planted him in one of the villages that she destroyed and they took him in as their wine steward. Regina. They all agreed that would be best if Regina met with The Count alone. They called Emma and told her about what was going on and she agreed to take Snow and David somewhere safe. While, Travis and Elsa would go back to Granny's to help with the newcomers.

A short time later, Travis got a call from Emma saying that The Count wouldn't back down and she tried to take their parents across the town line in one of the patrol cars but were stopped by something. He told her that he and Elsa would be right there.

Travis and Elsa got there the same time Regina did. David was looking at the car while Snow and Emma were standing at the town line, "I don't think the Count crashed the car," said Emma, she touched the air above the town line and there was a shimmer of magic.

"Protection spell?" asked Regina, as she Travis and Elsa walked up to Snow and Emma.

"Just like the one you used to keep everyone here during the curse."

Regina touched the wall of magic and sighed, "Not like it. This is the same spell. Well, the only way to do that is with the ingredients from my vault, which I sealed with blood magic. I..."

Just then there was a whoosh of magic…They turned around and saw Zelena walking up, "Regina. I got your message. Is everyone okay? You know, I'll never understand why you parade around in these deathtraps rather than just magicking yourself around town. What happened?"

Regina walked up to her sister, "Well, someone put a protection spell on the town line."

"Really? Well, who would do that?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

"You're accusing me of causing this?"

"Oh, come on. Zelena, other than me, you're the only one who can open the lock to my vault. That's not true!"

"Really? Well, if it wasn't me, and it wasn't you... then who?"

"I have no idea, sis. But I'm getting tired of this inquisition," Zelena raised her hand and disappeared in puff of green smoke.

Regina turned and looked at Snow, Emma, Travis and Elsa, "I'm starting to think the Count isn't the only one we have to be worried about."

* * *

Regina, Travis and Henry went back to the dirigible wreck to see if they could find anything to help them find the Count, "I know you think this was your fault, Mom."

"That's not it, Henry," said Regina, "I stood up in Granny's and told everyone from the Land of Untold Stories not to be afraid. They've only been here one day. I can't let the first story play out like this, not when I'm the one who started it all." Regina gasped. They looked down and saw a woman lying on the ground they went up to her. She had marks on her cheeks that remined Travis of the dark marks on his stomach when he was poisoned by Nightshade. Travis and Regina knelt next to the woman, "He poisoned her with the poison I gave him," said Regina. She went to touch her when her hand was knocked back by magic.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Henry.

"What the hell was that?" asked Regina.

Travis went to touch the woman and his hand was knocked back by magic, "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"The handmaiden's story finally caught up with her," said Regina's voice. Regina and Travis looked at each other. They both knew that Regina hadn't said that then Regina's voice said, "Just like yours is catching up with you, Regina…" Regina and Travis turned and saw a woman that looked just like Regina. But she was dressed in a black dress, "Miss me?" she saw Henry and said, "Hi, sweetie. Mommy's back."

"No," said Regina, as she and Travis stood, "I killed you."

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" said The Evil Queen as she stepped closer.

"Mom," said Henry.

"Get behind us," said Travis, as he and Regina stepped between Henry and The Evil Queen.

"After everything I did for you, after everything we accomplished together, you threw me away like I never existed," said The Evil Queen.

"No, I threw you away because you existed," said Regina, as she tried to form a fireball but nothing happened, "What the hell?"

Travis tried to blast The Evil Queen with his magic but nothing happened, "I laced the girl's cloak with a magic dampening spell," said The Evil Queen.

"I should have known," said Regina, "You've been controlling the Count this whole time."

"Well, of course I have," said The Evil Queen. She waved her hand and a heart appeared in it, "I don't leave things to chance."

"That's why he didn't want my help. That's why he said I couldn't stop him."

"You ordered the Count to kill Snow and Charming all those years ago, so now... that's exactly what he's going to do." The Evil Queen laughed, "You should be thanking me." Then, The Evil Queen disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Come on!" said Travis, "Mom and Dad said they were going to the docks!" Regina, Travis and Henry ran out of the woods

When they got there, they saw David and Snow get knocked out by some hanging boxes. Travis and Henry took cover behind some boxes. The Count was standing nearby with a sword in his hand and started to step closer to the two, "I'm sorry," he said, "All I wanted was a fresh start."

He swung his sword down for the death blow but Regina made a sword appear in her hand and she blocked him, "You can still get one," she said. Regina and The Count started to fight. They were in a stalemate, and Regina said, "Listen, I know the Evil Queen has your heart, but you can fight this." The Count pushed Regina away and she said, "Okay. That's a start."

"I've tried to fight!" said The Count, "I can't!"

Regina and The Count started to fight. Regina brought them to another stalemate and said, "Your story doesn't have to end like this."

"My story ended the moment Hyde plucked us from the Land of Untold Stories!" said The Count.

Regina kicked him in the leg to end the stalemate but he held on, "Us?" asked Regina, "You mean Charlotte? I'm sorry. I was too late."

"So the poison finally took her," said The Count.

Regina pushed him away, "I may not have been able to save her, but I am going to save you." The Count then restarted the fight. Then, he pushed Regina to the ground.

Regina tried to form a fireball, "Travis! I could use some help!"

Travis and Henry stepped out and Travis tried to blast the Count, "My magic is still out!"

"Henry, call Emma!" said Regina, as she got back to her feet and The Count continued the fight.

Henry took out his phone but it was blocked by magic, "I can't! It's the Queen! She did something."

Travis tried his phone, "My phone's blocked too…"

The Count knocked the sword from Regina's hand and he laughed. He turned back to David and Snow were where still out cold. Regina picked up her sword, "Stop!" she shouted, "Please."

The Count looked at Regina, "This is the only way." Then, The Count turned back to Snow and David. He raised his sword to kill Snow. Regina didn't know what else to do. She screamed as she threw her sword at the Count. The sword flew through the air and then went right through the Count's chest and he fell to the ground.

"No!" said Regina as she ran to his side. "No!" Travis and Henry followed after her. As she knelt next to the fallen count.

"Mom, Mom. Are... are you okay?" asked Henry.

"I'm so sorry," said Regina, as her voice broke.

"Mom," said Henry, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Henry," said Regina, as she reached back for his hands.

"Regina…" said Travis, "You did what you had to."

Just then David and Snow came to and saw the aftermath, "Edmond," said David.

"No," said Snow.

Regina looked at them and said, "I had no choice."

"No," said The Evil Queen. They all turned and saw her standing a few feet away, "that's not true."

David and Snow got to their feet and Snow said, "She is back."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch the Count kill my friends," said Regina.

"Oh, I thought heroes always found a third way," said The Evil Queen, "unless, of course, this means you're not a hero."

Regina leaped to her feet and grabbed The Evil Queen by her dress, "I will rip your heart out!"

"Yes! That's the Regina I remember. We do like it rough, don't we?"

Regina let her go and then she had a realization, "You didn't want the Count to kill Snow and David. You wanted me to kill him."

"Well, it was the only way to show you that no matter what you do... the darkness will always be inside. And that tiny bit of darkness I awakened today is only going to grow."

"Don't listen to her, Regina," said Snow.

"Snow... White," said The Evil Queen.

Travis walked behind Snow, "Mom…"

"No, I'm not afraid of her," said Snow, "We defeated you before. We'll do it again."

"Oh, I'm not the one who's going to destroy your... happy endings," said The Evil Queen, with distain, "Not this time."

"Then who is?" asked Regina.

"You. You're going to destroy everyone's happy endings."

"You won't divide this family," said Travis.

"Oh, I won't have to," said The Evil Queen, "The people from the Land of Untold Stories aren't the only ones with tales they don't want told. And when your stories finally play out, "she chucked then continued, "I'll just sit back and watch you tear yourselves apart," she said with a singsong voice. Then, she laughed and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

That night, Regina, Elsa, Emma and Snow were sitting in a booth at Granny's. Regina and Snow had brought the other two women up to speed on what took place at the docks. Regina took a drink of her drink and Elsa said, "Regina, it's not your fault."

"Right," said Regina with a laugh.

"She trapped you," said Emma, "You didn't have a choice."

"Of course, I had a choice. I could have kept the Evil Queen inside, where she was my problem."

"No. This is exactly what she wants. She wants you to doubt yourself.:

"She's doing a hell of a job."

"Look, Regina, this may be new for you, but I've faced the Evil Queen before," said Snow, "and I never once did it by running away. Okay, we have to her head on, get ahead of her plan."

"And how exactly do we do that?" asked Regina.

"I don't know. This is the one time we are going to ask you to please think like the Evil Queen. What did she mean when she said we all have stories we don't want told?"

Just then Emma's hand started to shake, the other three women looked at Emma's and hand Els said, "Emma. Are you okay?"

Emma's hand stopped shaking and she said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She then took a sip of her coffee.

Meanwhile at the counter, Henry was looking through the storybook as Hook, David and Travis walked up. He sighed and in frustration he said, "This isn't how the Count's story should have ended. I should have known that Operation Cobra: Part Two wouldn't have been as simple as I thought."

"Why is that?" asked David.

"Because it's a sequel, and they're always more involved than the original."

"I'm sorry, mate. I don't understand," said Hook.

"'Empire Strikes Back'?" asked Henry 'Godfather: Part II'?"

"What? What?"

"'Temple of Doom'? You know... the best sequels ever," said Henry. Hook still looked confused, "It's definitely time for a movie night. When my mom helped everyone during the first curse, it was simple. Those people had been ripped away from the stories they wanted to play out."

"And these people ran from their stories for a reason," said Travis.

"And before we can help them, we need to find out why they ran," said Henry.

"All right. Keep reading," said David, as he turned away.

"Right. Then let's get to work," said Hook, as he and Travis joined Henry.

Travis looked behind himself and saw David just standing there, "Are you all right, Dad?"

"Yeah," said David, "Just gonna get some air." Then, David walked outside.

AN: You guys rock! I'm glad you like the last chapter so much. This group of episodes is going to be a challenge to get Travis and Elsa to fit, but I'm willing to accept the challenge if you guys are willing to read it. So, you know now the drill by now. If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	89. The Other Shoe

The Other Shoe

The next day, Henry walked into Granny's and saw Emma, Hook, Travis and Elsa sitting at a table. Travis and Elsa's daughters, Annabelle and Ingrid were asleep in their strollers, next to the table. He sat down, set down the small book he was carrying and said, "Just finished signing in the last of the newcomers," He opened the book and showed it to his family, "I had everyone write down who they were traveling with so we can add up who's still out there."

"Huh," said Emma, as she looked over what her son had been up to.

"Clever boy," said Hook.

Travis smiled, "That's my nephew…"

Just then Ashley walked up to them with Alexandra on her hip, "Emma! Travis! Hi!"

"Ashley, hi! Hey, Alexandra!" said Emma.

"How are you? You guys want to sit down and join us?" asked Travis.

"Oh, no, thank you," said Ashely, "Thomas is just getting us some food to go, and I don't want to take up your time. I know you're busy, but with all these new people, I just... I thought that I should help somehow, and since I'm running the daycare, I figured why not offer them free babysitting. Anyway, I was hoping to maybe get a look at that list just to see who brought kids."

"Well, if you can understand these scribbles, then be our guest," said Hook, as she turned the book toward Ashley.

"Great," said Ashley.

Just then Henry saw a woman in Puritan dress walk in through the back, "Someone new. Mom, want to come help?"

"That's what I do, kid," said Emma, "I'll be right back." Henry and Emma got up and walked up to the woman.

Just then, Annabelle and then Ingrid started to cry, "Oh… That's for us…" said Travis. He went up to Annabelle and picked her up, "What's wrong my sweetness…" He felt her diaper… "Time for a changing…"

"Same here," said Elsa as she held Ingrid.

Travis picked up the diaper bag… "Excuse us…" said Travis. Then, Travis and Elsa left with the babies.

* * *

A little while later, Travis and Elsa were at home with the twins when his phone rang. "Hello." He said as he answered it, "Hey Emma… Okay… All right… We'll see you in a bit…" He hung up.

"What's up?" asked Elsa.

"Apparently, Ashley's stepsister was on the list of newcomers. Ashley left a note for Thomas saying she had to find her before it was too late and she took Thomas' hunting rifle."

After dropping off the twins with Anna, Travis and Elsa met up with Emma at the courtyard in front of Mary Margaret and David's apartment. When they got there, they saw Hook and Henry sword fighting with sticks. "Oh," said Hook, with a laugh. He saw Emma and said, "Swan, see that parry? Think he's finally getting the hang of it."

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here, Henry?" asked Emma.

"Hook told me you guys were going to find Ashley," said Henry, "I thought I could help."

"Was this your idea?" asked Travis, "Some sort of a weird 'pirate teaches him how to be a man' thing?

"No, this was all his idea," said Hook, "He said it was a... well, what did you call it? "

"Mother-son bonding," said Henry.

"Ah, yes.

"All right," said Emma, "Operation Cobra: Part Two." Emma showed them a blue sneaker, "Every shoe belongs to a foot. And this one will take us right to her." She tossed it in the air and the shoe started to search for Ashley.

They followed the shoe to the Docks. When they caught up it they saw Ashley pointing her rifle at it, "Ashley! What are you doing?!"

"Go away!" she said.

"We're your friends," said Elsa, "Why are you threatening us?"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. There's just something I have to do just as soon as I figure out where my sister's hidden herself."

"We won't let you hurt her," said Travis.

"Hurt her?" asked Ashely, "No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not trying to hurt Clorinda. I'm trying to _help_ her."

"Why? She's your wicked stepsister," said Henry.

"You don't know the real story. In the end, Clorinda wasn't the wicked sister. I was."

"So, you did something bad," said Emma, "We've done a lot of bad things. A long time ago, I told you if people saw you a certain way, you had to punch back and show them who you are. If you see yourself a certain way, punch back and see yourself differently. You can change. You can fix this. Whatever it is, I will help you."

"No, but that's the thing," said Ashley, "You just said it. _I_ have to throw the punch. That's why I came out here alone. You can't do it for me this time. Do you know how it feels when you know all your happiness is a lie?"

"Yeah. I do," said Emma. Then her hand started to twitch.

"Swan?" said Hook. Ashley took off, "Swan, stop her! Use your magic!" Travis tried to use his magic but Ashley had turned a corner and was gone.

"I can't."

"Hey," said Hook as he went to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Hey. It's okay."

"Your hand is still shaking," said Travis, "I thought Archie was helping you."

"I thought so, too," said Emma.

"Having a little trouble with your magic?" asked The Evil Queen.

They turned and saw her standing nearby, "Stay away from my mom."

"Henry. Now, is that any way to speak to your _real_ mother?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"You're not my mother."

"Well, sure I am. I raised you. I helped you with your homework. I packed your lunches. Regina and I may have split, but I am as much your mother as she is. Now stop slouching. Posture is self-respect, and if you don't have it, no one else will give it to you."

Emma pulled him back, "Henry, hey. Don't listen to her."

"Says the woman who was never around," said The Evil Queen.

"You're right. I was never around, and I owned that. You're just the worst part of Regina."

"Am I? Or am I the part that is honest about myself? You see, Regina never had her happy ending because she's never been strong enough to let her story run its course. I won't make that mistake, mnh-mnh, for myself... or our new arrivals."

"What about those people?" asked Travis, "What do you want with them?"

"Patience," said The Evil Queen, "You just wait until those untold stories play out. But here's a little spoiler. Cinderella's story won't end well."

"Why would you want to hurt Ashley?" asked Elsa.

"I don't. I want to hurt _you,_ " said The Evil Queen, as she pointed to Emma, "I want you to see how pointless you are."

"I saved her once. I'll save her again," said Emma.

"Oh, that's the tragic thing about being a savior. You have to keep saving people. But once you're off the chessboard... everything falls apart. All those happy endings turn to dust, and your entire life means... nothing. Let me show you what it feels like." The Evil Queen raised her hands and the group of heroes were enveloped in purple smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, they found themselves on a small road outside town, "Where the hell are we?" asked Hook

"She took us off the chessboard," said Emma. Emma sat down in the middle of the road, "Ashley was my first save. You take that away, then what? Everything I've done can be undone?"

"By the Evil Queen?" said Hook, "No, no, no. My Emma's too strong for that. Look, we can worry about the big picture later. Right now the little picture's saying that we have to go, magic or no magic."

"Go where? Back to where Ashley left us? She's not there. She's charging into who knows what, and if the Evil Queen wants it to play out, it's not good."

"Then we figure out where she's headed next," said Elsa, "You didn't used to have magic and you found people."

"She's right," said Travis, "We just need to use our bails bond skills. We need to think like Ashley and get in her head. Why is she running? What's her story? Who does she love?"

Just then Henry got an idea, "Her story." Henry knelt down and started to open his backpack and take out his storybook, "Ashley said she was trying to help her stepsister, uh, Camilla?"

"Calinda?" said Emma.

"Ca... uh," said Hook as he tried to figure out the name.

"Clarissa?" asked Elsa.

"Callista," said Travis.

"I thought it was Calinda," said Emma.

"It's Clorinda," said Henry, as he opened the book, "Ashley blames herself for her not getting her happy ending. If the book says what her ending was supposed to be, then that's a clue we need." He started flipping through the book to find Cinderella's story, "Yes! It's in here. Look." He handed the book to Emma.

According to the book, Cinderella's family receive an invitation to go to a ball from Jacob, Prince Thomas' footman. Ella asked if she could go to the ball and showed her stepfamily her Mother's gown, her stepsister, Clorinda, threw the gown into the fire burning it. Ella got the gown out of the fire before it was completely burned and started to cry at the loss of her mother's gown.

Her stepfamily laughed at her and gave her the name Cinderella. After they left Ella then saw a key drop out of the pocket of the gown, she remembered her mother telling her a story about such a key and that the key was magic and could take her to the Land of Untold Stories. But, she put the key in a box because she knew there was no such thing as magic.

That night after making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, Ella arrived at the ball and met Snow for the first time. Then, she met Prince Thomas, and the two danced together. After he excused himself, Ella noticed Thomas was talking to her stepsister, Clorinda and then he gave her a rose and they laughed. As she watched, her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, came up to her and told Ella that he was making fun of her, he would never pick her over Clorinda. Ella then ran off, leaving her glass slipper.

Back at home, her mouse friend, Gus, remined her of her mother's key. Ella tried it on her wardrobe door and a portal opened to the Land of Untold Stories. But, before she could go through the portal her step sister rushed in and stopped her. Clorinda explained that she wasn't marrying the prince. He was just passing a message from the footman. She was running away with him to get married. Then she told her that Prince Thomas was looking for her. Ella knew that her stepmother would never stop looking for Clorinda so she gave the key to her so she and Jacob could be together.

When Lady Tremaine returned home, she confronted Ella and demanded to know where Clorinda went. She noticed the other glass slipper and used it as bait to make Ella tell. Ella did but Lady Tremaine dropped the glass slipper on the floor and it shattered. Then, she locked Ella in the attic and went to go stop Clorinda.

Thomas and Snow arrived soon after and got Ella out of the attic. Prince Thomas asked Ella to marry him and she agreed. Then, she and Thomas went to warn Clorinda. But, unfortunately Lady Tremaine got there first. She stabbed Jacob before he and Clorinda could go through the portal. Ella arrived shortly after and told them that Thomas found her and they were getting married. Lady Tremaine was disgusted that Ella was going to get her happy ending and that her and her daughter were going to be left behind. So, Lady Tremaine opened the portal and drug Clorinda through it.

When they were done reading the book, Travis said, "Wait a minute… I know this Jacob guy… He's here in Storybrooke… He goes by Peter here and he runs the pumpkin farm…"

"Yeah," said Emma, "He's still good friends with Thomas and Ashley. That must be where Ashley went if she's looking for Clorinda…"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Elsa, "Let's go!"

Hook helped Emma up and they quickly made their way to Peter Peter's Pumpkin Patch. When they got there, Lady Tremaine was standing there watching as Ashley lay on the ground with a wound in her chest. Clorinda and Jacob were kneeling next to her. "Ashley!" said Emma as she rushed to her side, "Thank God we found you."

Lady Tremaine went for a gun on the ground but Hook grabbed it first. Travis held the woman by her arms while Emma looked at the wound. Ashley was bleeding very badly and it was very likely that she wouldn't make it in time for help to arrive. "This needs magic." said Emma, she tried to use her powers but her hand kept shaking.

"Mom. You can do it," said Henry.

Emma's hand continued shake. She concentrated and gold magic came out of Emma's hand and healed Ashley's wound. Ashley gasped as the wound was healed. She sat up and looked at her stepsister, "I am so sorry for what I did."

Clorinda smiled, "It's all right."

Ashley then turned and hugged Emma. The two women hugged for a moment then Emma stood up and walked over to Hook and hugged him, "You did it, Swan."

Emma smiled and they turned to look at Ashley, Clorinda and Jacob hugging.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	90. Strange Case

Strange Case

The next day the whole Charming family had gathered at Emma's house for a special back to school breakfast for Snow White. She had decided to go back to teaching at the school. Emma, Travis and Elsa was sitting at the table. Elsa was holding Annabelle and Travis was holding Ingrid. Snow White was holding Neal and standing next to the sink. Henry was upstairs getting ready for school David was at the stove making pancakes. He put a pancake on Emma's plate along with another stack of them on a separate plate. There was also a plate with several plan, blueberry and strawberry pancakes. "Here you go," said David.

"More pancakes?" asked Elsa.

"Usually, I'm lucky to get a lukewarm cup of coffee on your way to work," said Emma.

"Can't a father cook for his daughter?" asked David.

"Sure, but I'm the Savior, not a Romanian power lifter."

"Enjoy the breakfast," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"David," said Elsa, "This big breakfast wouldn't happen to have anything to do about Hook moving in here with Emma? Because I happen to remember you suggesting the breakfast on the morning of mine and Travis' wedding."

"No," said David, as he continued to cook.

"David," said Snow.

"Fine. It's about Hook," said David as he turned and looked at his daughter, "With him moving in, things are gonna be different. We're not gonna see you as much."

"Killian being here is not gonna change anything," said Emma, "You can come cook me breakfast whenever you want."

"These leftovers, however, should probably last you the next month or so," said Travis,

"This is good," said Snow, "Things are getting back to normal."

Just then, Henry walked in, "You ready for your first day back at school, Grandma?" he asked

"You know it," said Snow. She and Henry were about to head out the front door when Regina and Dr. Jekyll walked in, "Oh, this can't be good."

"We need to talk," said Regina.

"Whatever this is, we'll take care of it," said David, "You and Henry get to school. Remember... back to normal."

Once Snow and Henry were gone, Travis said, "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in the lab, working on the potion?"

"Technically, it's a serum," corrected Dr. Jekyll, "And I'm afraid there's been a complication."

"It's Hyde. He's escaped," said Regina.

"I was at the lab until early morning. When I returned to my room at Granny's, I found this," Jekyll held up a cameo, "It belonged to a woman I cared deeply for. Hyde knew. He's trying to taunt me with it."

"We need to get you back to the lab," said Emma, "Now we don't just need the serum to defeat the Evil Queen. We need it to finish Hyde."

* * *

The group dropped off Neal and the twins off with the Fairies and headed to the lab that was set up in Dr. Whale's garage. Leroy and Doc had joined them. Emma was on the phone, "I'm at the lab. I'll let you know as soon as we get to Hyde. Bye," she hung up the phone and said, "Guys, that was Hook," she said as she walked over to them, "Gold trapped Belle on the _Jolly Roger_ with some kind of protection spell. He thinks Hyde's coming after her.

"The Dark One's wife?" asked Jekyll, "I thought she was under a sleeping curse."

"It's always out of one prison, into another with her," said Regina.

"I don't get it," said Elsa, "Why would Hyde go after _her?_ "

"We need to speed this up," said Travis, he looked at Jekyll, "Are you close with the serum?"

"I'm afraid I've hit a bit of an impasse," said Jekyll.

"All right. What about Gold?" asked David,

"You think he'd be willing to help us?"

"You told us he helped you finish the original serum, and he wants Hyde gone just as much as we do," said Emma.

"Regina, you think you could talk to him?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, I can talk to him," said Regina.

"Okay, Elsa and I will go with you," said Travis.

"Dad and I will track down the Evil Queen and Hyde," said Emma, as she picked up the taster device that Jekyll made, "Call us when the serum's ready." Then she headed out.

Regina, Travis and Elsa started to head out as David said, "Leroy, you and Doc keep an eye on things here."

"Yeah, don't worry, brother," said Leroy, "We've been keeping an eye on things since the day we hatched." The two men slapped shoulders and David left.

* * *

Regina, Travis and Elsa walked in Gold's shop. Gold was standing as the counter looking over a book. His once long hair was gone. It was now in a very short modern looking haircut, "Well," said Regina as the three heroes walked up to him, "I like it. Highlights your eyes."

"Well, thank you very much," said Gold, "Decided to do a spot of shopping now you've lopped off your dark side?"

"I take it you've seen my other half," said Regina.

"And luckily for you, I wasn't interested in what she was offering."

"Resisting the darkness?" asked Travis, "This _is_ a new you."

"Is there something you want?" asked Gold.

"Dr. Jekyll has a head start on you with a new serum, one that can destroy Hyde for good this time," said Regina, "He just needs your help."

* * *

Regina, Travis and Elsa took Gold back to Dr. Whale's garage. When they got there, they found the lab equipment destroyed. Doc and Leroy were on the floor unconscious. Dr. Jekyll was using a table to get to his feet, "What happened?" asked Elsa.

"They came for the serum, smashed everything," said Jekyll.

"Can't say I'm surprised that your, uh, stronger half got the better of you once again," said Gold, "Pretty much how it goes with you two."

"You didn't care about me or my work, did you? Or even what you unleashed?"

" _I_ didn't unleash anything. _You_ did. That man out there? He's not some monster from the deep. It's you... except stronger and smarter."

"No. He isn't, not this time, 'cause I had a feeling Hyde would find us, so I hid..." Jekyll pulled out a test tube with a small amount of liquid in it, "a little extra, just in case."

"Oh, great!" said Regina, as she, Travis and Elsa walked up to Jekyll. Regina took the tube and said, "Let's do this. Gold?"

"Hand it over," said Gold, "It'll only take a moment."

"I don't think I'll be... "handing over" our only weapon. You can work your magic from right there."

"Very well," said Gold. He went up to Jekyll and pulled out his heart.

"What are you doing?" asked Travis.

"The Evil Queen may not care about innocent bloodshed," Gold looked at Regina, "but we both know that _you_ do."

"You _did make a deal with her,"_ said Regina.

"She promised to leave Belle and my unborn child alone, which means the only person the serum is gonna be used on... is Hyde." Gold pulled out the Dark One Dagger, "Now, if you wouldn't mind." Regina poured the serum on the dagger. Once she was done gold started to walk away, "You'll thank me for this, Regina. One day, you'll finally realize you can no more rid yourself of your darkness than I can. Catch." He then tossed Jekyll's heart to the heroes. Travis caught it. Then, Gold disappeared in a puff of maroon colored smoke.

* * *

Regina, Elsa and Travis left Jekyll at the lab went to see if they could find Gold. Regina went to the docks while Elsa and Travis headed to the pawn shop and Gold's house. They didn't find him but they got a call from Regina that both Jekyll and Hyde were dead. Jekyll tried to kill Belle but he got into a fight with Hook. Jekyll fell backward on a harpoon during the fight and the harpoon went through his heart. Regina didn't say how Hyde was killed but they assumed it was Gold.

When Travis and Elsa got there David was covering both men with a tarp. Regina was standing out by the water looking out at the harbor. Travis noticed this and nugged Emma. They walked over to her and Emma asked, "You okay?"

"I have to die," said Regina.

"What?" asked Travis.

"To stop the Evil Queen, I have to die. That's how it works. That's not the only bad news I got today. We all thought Jekyll was the good one. But even though he separated himself from the darkness... the capacity for evil remained."

"And it remains in you," said Travis.

"It can grow back at any time," said Regina.

"You're stronger than Jekyll," said Emma

"Maybe. But if I'm not... Back in Camelot, when you two were the Dark Ones, Travis said you both trusted me to do what it took to keep your family safe. I need you both to promise me you'll do the same thing if it comes to that."

"We won't let it come to that."

"Promise," said Regina.

Travis and Emma looked at each other and they nodded. Then, they looked back at Regina, "If that's what you want, Regina," said Travis, "You have our word."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	91. Street Rats

Street Rats

Elsa and Travis were at the sheriff's station. When David walked in, "Hey," he said, as he walked up to Travis' desk, "Where's your sister?"

"She said she had an appointment with Archie," said Travis.

Just then, the phone rang, Elsa picked it up, "Sheriff's Station… Hey, Emma what's up? What? Okay, we'll see you in a bit." Elsa hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, Emma was in the woods with Archie. They came across a dead girl."

"Who?" asked David.

"Emma didn't say," said Elsa, "But, she then heard footsteps running away and she saw a woman running away. The woman tripped and fell. When, Emma caught up to her she found it was Shirin."

"Shirin?" asked David, "You mean Snow's teaching assistant?"

Elsa nodded.

A little while later Shirin was sitting in the interrogation room. David called Snow and she looked at her new friend as she sat in the room, "I guess Shirin was after more than just a fulfilling career in education."

"If that's even her real name," said Travis.

"Let's go find out," said Emma.

Emma, David, Elsa and Travis walked into the integration room. Emma and Elsa sat down at the table across from Shirin while David and Travis stood at the back of the room by the one-way mirror where Snow was watching.

"So, let's talk," said Emma, "Who are you really, Shirin? What are you doing here? Let us help you. Tell us who you are."

"I... I can't tell you," said Shirin, "I've had to keep my true self secret for many years. In the Land of Untold Stories, Hyde... he could use this against me."

"Hyde's dead," said Travis.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's gone," said Elsa, "You don't have to be afraid of him."

"I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah," she said, "And I swear to you I am innocent of this crime.

"I believe you," said Emma.

"Really?"

"I have, kind of, a superpower."

"So if it wasn't you, who was it?" asked David.

"I have no idea," said Jasmine, "That girl, she was my friend. She was helping me find a man who I cared about a long, long time ago."

"Aladdin?" asked Travis.

"You know him?"

"No, I just saw the movie," said Travis. Jasmine looked confused, "It's a this world thing. But where is he?"

"I wish I knew," said Jasmine, "He was quite special. He was…. the Savior."

"What?" said David, Travis, Elsa and Emma.

* * *

Awhile later, Emma walked in the loft. She saw Jasmine, David, Travis, Elsa, Snow, Henry, Hook and Regina, all around the table, "What's wrong?" she asked looking at the dejected faces of her family.

"We just hit a dead end trying to find Aladdin," said David.

"We tried a locator spell," said Mary Margaret, "It didn't work."

"Nothing belonged to him," said Elsa, "Everything he had, he stole."

"And we're giving up?" asked Emma.

"We're not giving up exactly, but it doesn't look good," said Travis

"So, we may not find Aladdin," said Jasmine.

"Which means you're running out of excuses, Emma," said a male voice, the looked and saw Archie walk in.

"Did you follow me here?" asked Emma.

"Yes. I mean, look. I couldn't leave knowing that you were gonna continue to lie to yourself and to your family."

"What is going on?" asked Travis.

"Emma has a secret," said Archie.

"Archie," said Emma.

"No," said Hook, "Continue."

"Killian…"

"Emma, if he thinks it can help... Cricket's always been on your side.""

"Mom, please," said Henry.

Emma thought for moment then said, "I've...Been having visions of what I think is my future. I've been shaking. In the vision... I die. According to Hyde, all Saviors die. Aladdin was also a Savior, so I thought if I found him, if I found him alive... that he could help me avoid my fate."

Then, Archie quietly slipped out of the room

"So you lied to us?" said Hook

"Do you not trust us?" asked Snow.

"We're your family," said David.

"And you don't keep secrets from your family," said Travis.

"And you die? Who kills you?" asked Henry.

"I don't know," said Emma.

"What happens in this vision?" asked Elsa.

"I'm a sword fight with a figure in a hood. Mom, Dad, Travis, you, Henry and Killian arrive but stay off the side. The figure knocks my sword out of my hand but when I go to reach for it, it disappears. I turn around and plan on using a blast of magic but my hand starts to shake. Then, the figure runs me through with their sword."

"I'm not there?" asked Regina.

"The figure in the hood kills me while I protect everyone, but no, you're not there," said Emma.

"Well, where do you think I am? Dead?" Then, Regina had a realization, "Or am I the figure under the hood?"

"Now, Regina, don't be angry," said Emma, "This is a vision. It's not a dream. It's not like it's my subconscious at work."

"I'm gonna find another way to track down Aladdin. If I can't be of help in the future, I sure as hell better do my part now," Then, Regina started to head to the door.

"Regina…" Emma stared.

"Just give me an hour. Meet me at my vault. I've got this," then Regina left.

Jasmine walked up to Emma, "Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Is Aladdin dead?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Emma was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room while the others talked in the kitchen area of the loft. Travis pulled up a chair and sat across from his sister, "You should've have told me about this Emma."

"I know," sighed Emma, "I just... got scared."

"Which is exactly why you should have come to me…"

"You would have told me to go tell Mom and Dad… I didn't want to worry them…"

Just then, Snow walked up behind her son, "We're your parents," she said, "It's our job to worry about you two."

"Can you forgive me?" she looked up at her mother,

As David's cellphone rang, Snow said, "I mean, of course I forgive you. We're your parents. We'll always forgive you."

"I forgive you too," said Travis, "But what about Hook?" He gave a glance back at Hook, "You're trying to build something."

"Look at your father and I, we may not be perfect, but we don't keep secrets from each other."

Just then David got off the phone and walked over to his wife and children, "That was Leroy. He had an appointment with Archie but he didn't show."

"Archie left with plenty of time," said Travis.

"That wasn't Archie," said Snow.

"The Queen. She has him," said Emma.

* * *

Emma, Travis, Hook, Henry and Jasmine went to the cemetery to see what Regina had come with. She made a potion that linked like magic. Emma drank it and they started to walk, "We're getting close," said Emma, "It's... it's like we're connected." Emma stopped and gasped for a second. She then looked back at the others, "It's this way," she said as she pointed off to her left.

They walked into a cave as they shown their flash lights they could see skeletons laying on stone slabs. Then, Emma said, "This is the place. He's here."

"Here?" said Regina, "We're directly under the cemetery in some kind of forgotten..."

"Crypt," Jasmine finished, "This is a crypt. Aladdin can't be here. You must've made some kind of mistake."

"I don't think so," said Emma.

"Why don't we wait outside while the others look around?" suggested Hook.

"No. Give me one of those torches," said Jasmine. She took Henry's flashlight and started looking around. She picked up a scarab on one of the slabs and gasped.

"Jasmine?" said Travis, "What's wrong?"

"You were right," said Jasmine, as her voice started to break her voice started to break, "He is here." She started to turn to face the others.

"Are you... are you sure that's Aladdin?" asked Regina.

"Yes," said Jasmine with a sniffle.

"I'm so sorry." Jasmine walked away and started to cry.

Emma looked stunned Henry walked up to his mother, "Mom. Does this mean..."

"I... I don't know," said Emma, "I think I need to be alone for a minute."

Regina comforted Jasmine as they walked out with Hook, Travis and Henry right behind them.

While Emma was thinking, Henry went to talk to her and said he was sorry her brought her to Storybrooke and forced her to be the Savior. Emma told him that he didn't force her to do anything. He reunited Emma and Travis with their parents and he made Emma a mother. She told him that if she could go back she wouldn't change anything.

After they talked Aladdin revealed himself, he told Emma and Henry that he used the scarab to throw them off. But, he changed is his mind after he heard them talk. He told them about how he used a set of magical sheers that Jafar gave him to cut himself from his destiny. Then, he gave the shears to Emma to give her a choice to use them someday, if she wanted too.

* * *

A short time later, Hook, Travis, Emma, Regina and Henry were back at the loft. Regina looked at the shears, "A Pair of scissors?" she asked, "Why does magic always have to be so literal?"

Just then David, Snow and Elsa walked in, "We came as soon as we could," said David.

"Still no sign of Archie," said Elsa.

Snow saw the shears in Regina's hand, "Are those..." she started to ask as Regina handed them to her.

"Aye," said Hook, "They are."

"Look, I brought those here because I'm done with secrets, but I do not want to use them," said Emma.

"Emma," Snow started to say.

"Just hear me out… Aladdin didn't trust the people he loved. That's why he failed. But I believe in us to find a third way. It's kind of what we do. But if we don't and my magic does come with a price, I will pay it. The Savior is what I am, but I am also part of a family."

"Well, I choose to believe in us, too," said Snow, as she handed the shears to Emma.

"Me too," said Elsa.

"We all do," said David.

"We can protect you, and we can protect this town," said Travis.

"If that's what you want, I'm with you, Swan," said Hook.

"Hey," Emma took his hand, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. No more secrets," she handed the shears to Hook, "Take them." Hook took them and said, "I don't want them used as a weapon if they fell into the wrong hands. We need to be sure to be rid of them."

Hook agreed to take them and he dropped them somewhere in the middle of the harbor… At least that's what he told Emma… In realty, he held on to them… Just in case…

AN: Hey there, I've been busy with other things. I haven't had the motivation to keep working on this story like I once had. Don't get me wrong, I still love it but the chapters might be slow coming out. I hope you all understand.

So, if you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going


	92. Heartless

AN: I'm skipping "Dark Waters" because Travis and Elsa don't really fit in there. Now on with the show.

Heartless

A few days later, Regina, David, Snow, Travis, Elsa, Emma, Hook and Henry were outside Granny's. Snow told them about the encounter she had with The Evil Queen the night before. She gave her a small bottle that was sitting on the table. David rubbed his wife's shoulders as she drank her tea, "If we don't give in to her, she'll use that on everyone?" he asked.

"Yes," said Snow.

Regina was crouched down looking at the bottle on the table, "So, what is it?" asked Regina as she picked it up and stood up.

"She told me to figure it out and that if we didn't give over our hearts within 12 hours, she would use it on the whole town." Emma reached out to take the bottle from Regina when her hand started to shake, "You okay?" asked Snow.

"No, but I have an excuse. Haven't you heard?" said Emma, "The Evil Queen's trying to kill my parents."

"You said Mom and Dad were alive and well in your vision of the future," said Travis.

"The Oracle said things could kind of change as we went along, but the only thing that was certain was that I died."

"Speaking of death, I think I know what this is," said Regina, she went over to a potted tree in the courtyard. She opened the bottle and poured it just a single drop on it. And the tree instantly died.

"Whoa," said Henry.

"What kind of potion is that?" asked Elsa.

"It's not a potion. It's water," said Regina.

"Oh, I knew it. Never trusted the stuff," said Hook, "Rum would never do that."

"What kind of water?" asked Emma.

"From the River of Lost Souls," said Regina. Then, she had a realization, "Gold. She's working with Gold. He brought it back from the Underworld. And now, if you don't give her your hearts, she can destroy the whole town."

* * *

A short time later, everyone was at Emma's house in the kitchen. Emma called Belle over to join them and told her about what Gold was up to. Belle just stood there and looked at the small vial of water. "You don't seem shocked that Gold brought some of this back and gave it to the queen," said Travis.

"I'm not. He's not acting like the man he could be," said Belle. She walked around the kitchen table and said, "I wish I could help. But I-I've looked through all my books for any information on... on how to neutralize water from the River of Souls, but I'm afraid there's nothing. I'll keep looking." Then, Belle left.

Just then Mother Superior came in, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I came quickly as I could. David called and told me what happened."

"Can you help?" asked Snow.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a way to counteract the Lost Souls water."

"So we either let the whole town die, or the Evil Queen gets exactly what she's always wanted," said David.

"Maybe," said Mother Superior, "But there is a bit of magic that just might be powerful enough to imprison the Evil Queen. It's a sapling."

"A baby tree?" asked Travis.

"It was created by the first spark of a true love. It's incredibly rare."

"Have you got one?" asked Hook.

"We had one, back in the Enchanted Forest," said Mother Superior, "We assumed that it was left behind in the curse, but now we think it might be lost somewhere here in Storybrooke."

"There has to be some, like, magical way to find it, right?" asked Emma.

"There is... a spell that could point the way with a sort of beacon. But it wouldn't be visible just to us. If Gold or the Queen or even Zelena saw it, they would know exactly what it was."

"And then we'd have a race on our hands," said David.

"Maybe not," said Regina.

"What?" asked Emma.

"The Evil Queen and Gold's alliance, there, um, may be more to it than business. Rumple and I... there was always a certain amount of chemistry."

"Regina, oh, my God," said Elsa.

"I know. I... know. Nothing ever happened. But I think we can use this to our advantage."

Regina got a pad of paper and started to write a note. It read, "Meet me at Gold's shop- The Queen." She then had a raven deliver the note to Zelena. She had a feeling that Gold and The Queen were at the shop and if Zelena caught them it would be enough of a distraction to keep the three of them from finding out about the sapling.

* * *

The group then headed to the docks. Mother Superior used her magic to send out the beacon spell. He magic headed over the harbor to the woods on the other side, "There, where the light has landed," said Mother Superior as she turned to the group, "That's where you'll find the sapling."

"Regina can magic Snow and me out there to find it," said David, "We just need to figure out where we're gonna put the Evil Queen once we've got her."

"My vault," said Regina, "I've taken all the blood magic off the locks, so it should hold her. But there's still a lot of dangerous stuff in there."

"Hook and I can pack it all up," said Emma.

"Elsa and I will help," said Travis.

Regina nodded. Then, David said, "All right, let's go."

"Dad, just be careful, okay?" said Emma.

"Don't worry. I'm in good company."

* * *

Down in Regina's vault, Elsa, Travis, Emma and Hook were packing up things to take to Regina's house. Elsa headed up the stairs with a box while Hook looked in a bottle, "What is adder's fork?"

"Snake's tongue," said Emma, "There was some of that in the thing I had to drink to find Aladdin."

"And you kiss me with that mouth?" asked Hook as he set the bottle down.

"Let's get this up to Henry so he can pack the Bug before the new tenant comes," said Travis. Emma nodded, she went to pick up a box when her hand started to shake, "Emma, wait…" he said, "Look at me." Emma looked at her brother and said, "You're worried about Mom and Dad, and that's making the shaking worse, but they're gonna be all right."

Hook walked up to them and said, "He's right they're gonna find that magic little baby tree thing and defeat the Evil Queen."

"They're gonna find that magic little tree thing…" repeated Emma.

"Yeah, that's right."

"What if they don't? What if the Evil Queen gets there first and I'm not ready for a fight?"

Travis rolled his eyes and took his sister by the hand, "All right. Come here." He took his sister by then hand and set her down, "Sit down."

Hook went over to a bag and took out the storybook, "we borrowed Henry's book. Because, I wanted to tell you a story."

"Guys…" Emma started to say.

"Hush. It's story time," Travis said as he and Hook sat down.

Travis opened the book to Snow and Charming getting married, "Okay." Emma sighed

"Once upon a time, the Evil Queen vowed to kill Snow White and separate these two. But no matter what she tried, they always found each other." He turned the page to the picture of Snow in her glass coffin, "And then... they found us." He turned the page and showed Emma and Travis in the stroller as Charming took them to the tree. "And we inherited the strength of that love."

Hook continued, "So then, even when they couldn't find each other, you made sure they did." He turned to the picture of Hook and Emma at the ball during their time travel adventure, "True love can break any curse, and so can you because that's what you're made of. You are the savior because you were born of their love. And they're in love today because you brought them together. You can overcome these visions. You can overcome anything. Now remember who you are. The product of true love." Hook then took Emma's hand and kissed it. Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma and Travis got word from their parents that they had found the sapling. But, the Evil Queen found them and took it from them. Then snapped it in two, destroying it. A short while later, Emma, Travis, Hook, Elsa and Henry found themselves along with most of the citizens of Storybrooke, standing in front of Regina's vault watching the Evil Queen pace. "People of Storybrooke," she said. Then, she turned to face the crowd, "My people. I'm so glad you accepted my invitation because this is about you. If Snow White doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm going to share a little treat with you all. A taste of water from the River of Lost Souls." A Gasp came from the crowd.

Few moments later, Regina walked up to Emma, Travis and Elsa, "You ready?" she asked softly.

"I actually am," said Emma. As she held out her hand, it wasn't shaking.

"All right, it's time."

Regina, Emma, Travis and Elsa got ready to step forward when they heard Snow White call out, "Wait!"

Everyone turned and saw David and Snow walked up the path to the vault, "Well, well, well. Look who's right on time," said the Evil Queen, "I should've known you'd show up. Even without your precious sapling."

"We don't have the sapling, but we don't need it," said Snow, "It's done its work. We know our love is more powerful than anything you can throw at us."

"And to save the people of Storybrooke, we're willing to do what you ask," said David, "It's a sacrifice we need to make."

"We're going to do the right thing."

"Dad?" said Emma,

"Mom?" said Travis.

Snow and David looked at their adult children then Travis said, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Emma, Travis," said Snow, "most people go through life never knowing where their paths will take them, but somehow we always do. It's always to each other and then back to you two."

"Are you sure?" asked Regina.

"Yes," said David, "Lift the protection spell."

Regina waived her hands and reluctantly took the protection spell off Snow and David's hearts. Then, they turned and looked at the Evil Queen. Hand in hand. Then, the Evil Queen stepped forward reached into their chests and pulled out their hearts. She looked down at the two half hearts sand said, "I've dreamt of this moment for so long, Snow White. I'd wake up still feeling the grit of your crushed heart clinging to my palms." Then she looked up at Snow, "But that ending isn't poetic enough, is it? I want to give you... my pain... the pain of being alone. And since I couldn't quite accomplish that by killing you... I've come up with something much more cruel." Then she shoved the half hearts back in their chests.

Then, Snow fell to the ground asleep. David checked her and laughed lightly, "A sleeping curse?" He asked as he looked up at the Evil Queen, "That's never kept us apart before."

"This one has a little twist," said the Evil Queen, she waved her hand and Snow disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, "You say you always find her. Well, start looking, Shepherd. And let's see what happens when you do." She waved her hands up and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

David, Emma and Travis rushed to the loft, "Snow!" David called out as he rushed in the door. Emma and Travis were close behind him. "Snow?" He checked the bed and found she wasn't there. David thought for a moment then looked at his adult children, "The woods. Where she sent her before."

David got in his truck and headed to the woods. Emma and Travis followed behind in Emma's Bug. Elsa, Regina, Hook and Henry followed in the patrol car. Once they were deep in the woods, David stopped and jumped out of the truck. He was out of the truck and in the woods before Emma and Elsa could get the cars stopped.

When the others finally caught up to David, he had found Snow, laying in the large knothole of a fallen log. "Dad!" said Travis, as the group surrounded them.

"I don't think a kiss is going to do it this time," said Emma.

"Just let him try," said Emma.

David leaned down and kissed his wife softly on the lips, like he had years ago. There was moment and then Snow's eyes opened and pulse of magic spread out. David smiled, "How about that," said Regina.

But then David's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, "Dad!" said Emma and Travis. Regina went to David's side.

"David?" said Snow as she started to get up out of the tree, "David? What happened? What did she do?"

Regina waved her hands over David and said, "She put a sleeping curse on your heart," she looked up at her stepdaughter, "the heart you share. So now you share the curse." Regina stood, "When one of you is awake, the other will be asleep. So, as long as the curse is unbroken..."

"Then we'll never be together," Snow finished.

AN: Hey there, I've been busy with other things. I haven't had the motivation to keep working on this story like I once had. Don't get me wrong, I still love it but the chapters might be slow coming out. I hope you all understand. Also, I might hold off on the last part of Season 6A until the end of Season 6 and see where they are going.

So, if you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going


	93. I'll Be Your Mirror

I'll Be Your Mirror

Later that night, the Charmings had taken their patriarch back to the loft and laid him on his and Snow's bed. Snow knelt next to the bed, holding his hand, as Hook, Travis, Elsa, Regina, Emma and Henry stood off to the side, "Hey, Charming," said Snow, "Remember when I said I wanted things back to normal? Well, look at us now. Maybe this is our normal." Then, she lightly kissed his hand.

"This is all my fault," said Regina, "I can't let them suffer for it." Then, she headed for the door.

Emma went to stop her, "Regina, where the hell are you going?"

"To stop the queen. I can hurt her. I'm the only one who can hurt her. Anything that happens to me will happen to her."

"No. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself."

"Well, I'm not asking for permission."

"Did you forget what's about to happen to me?" asked Emma, "I have a death sentence."

"But you can fight that future, Emma. I know you," said Regina, "You will fight it."

"But that doesn't mean I will win, and the only thing that makes that bearable is knowing that Henry will still have you. I can't be there, so you have to be. You know I'm right. We have to find another way to defeat her."

While they talked, Snow was writing a note. When she finished, she tore the paper off the note pad and walked over to the others, "Okay. That's enough despair for one day. I'm going to wake him up." She folded the note and handed it to her adult son, "If you would please give this to him."

"Of course," said Travis.

Snow then laid next to her sleeping husband. She was about to kiss him when she stopped and looked into the full-length mirror "Snow?" asked Elsa, "Are you okay?"

"No," said Snow, as she got up out of bed, "She's watching us." She grabbed a candlestick and threw it at the mirror, breaking it.

Over the next couple of days Snow and David would take turns being a sleep and awake. Leaving notes for each other.

* * *

Emma and Travis went to Regina's vault. She had covered up the large mirror in the vault as the twins walked in, "How are your parents?" Regina asked.

"I Can't stand seeing them like this, so please tell me you have something," said Travis.

"I spent the whole day calling New York trying to track down the Dragon, but no luck," said Emma.

"Well, that's a hell of a long shot," said Regina.

"That's all I got. He helped August. He has magic in a World Without Magic. Maybe he can break my parents' curse. Of course, it would help if he had, you know, like, a name."

"Well, when Snow broke that mirror, it gave me an idea. Now, we can't hurt the queen, but maybe we can trap her." Regina went over to a case and picked up a hand mirror.

"In a mirror?" asked Travis.

"In the world behind the mirror," said Regina, "Anyway, I can enchant it to imprison her."

"We have to find her first."

"So, we dangle out bait. Something she cares about."

"Like what?"

"Like me," said Henry. The twins turned and saw Henry walk in behind them and walked around and stand next to Regina.

"No. It's too dangerous," said Emma.

"She's not gonna hurt me. And, anyways, I need a distraction today."

"From what? From school? 'Cause school tops this."

"The fall formal... Grandma's making me go. She says we need to get back to normal."

"That's what you're worried about... a school dance?" asked Travis.

"A dance with Violet," said Henry.

"I thought things were going well?" asked Regina.

"Yeah, they were... until she stood me up for John Hughes movie night twice. We did 'Breakfast Club,' and I was gonna do "Sixteen Candles" next, show her my fun side, but... I don't even know if she likes me anymore. I don't even know how to act around her."

"You act like yourself," said Emma, "Never compromise who you are. Got it?"

"Okay," said Henry.

"Now, I'm not always gonna be here for this stuff, so you got to hang on to these gems," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Mom," scolded Henry.

"Yeah, I know, kid. I know."

"How about we go defeat a queen?" asked Regina, "Hmm? What do you say?"

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

A short time later, Henry was on a rocky beach looking out at the harbor. Then, The Evil Queen appeared next to him, "You wanted to see me, Henry?" she asked. He turned and looked at her. Then she continued, "Let me guess. You're upset about your grandparents."

"Of course, I'm upset," said Henry.

"Well, someday you'll understand it... what it means to make hard choices. Do you remember when I used to bring you here?"

"We'd feed the sea gulls."

"You were always so afraid of them.

"And I wondered, 'How did I raise such a scared little boy?'"

"Well, guess what. I'm not scared anymore. Certainly, not of you," then Henry diapered in a puff of white smoke.

"Now, that is a new low..." she turned and saw Travis, Regina and Emma standing several feet away, "using my own son against me."

"Henry is not your son," said Regina.

"That's exactly what you used to say to Emma," said the Evil Queen, "You both fought so hard to be Henry's mother, but neither of you got the job done."

"This conversation is over, and you're about to go on a very long trip," then she held up the mirror, but nothing happened.

"Sorry. But that's not the mirror you enchanted," The Evil Queen waved her hand and a duplicate mirror appeared in her hand, " _This_ is."

"You switched them," said Regina.

"Anything you can dream up, I've already dreamt it."

Then in a blast of blue smoke, Travis, Regina and Emma were pulled into the mirror. The Evil Queen chucked and looked into the mirror, "Oh, I hope you're proud of your handiwork, because you're going to enjoy it..." Then the mirror broke, "for the rest of your life."

* * *

Travis woke up with a start he looked around and saw a world with mirrors all over the place. But, all the mirrors showed was blue fog, "What the?" He touched one of the mirrors and saw main street of Storybrooke just outside the library. "Whoa."

Then he heard Emma call out, "Regina? Travis?"

He got up and looked around the corner of a free-standing wall covered with mirrors and saw his sister. "Emma…" the two siblings hugged then he asked, "Where are we?"

"This must be the world that Regina planned to trap The Evil Queen."

They looked around at all the mirrors then Emma touched a round one that was attached to a rock. Just then, they saw Granny's face appear, "Granny." The twins said together. Then they yelled, "Granny!" and started pounding on the mirror. "Can you hear us?" yeled Travis. But Granny just kept fixing her hair. "Granny!" They both kept pounding on the mirror.

Just then Regina walked over, "Don't bother. All she sees is a mirror... and that tragedy of a dress."

"How do we get through to her?" asked Travis.

"We don't. This is a world of one-way mirrors, Travis. All you two are doing is giving me a headache."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," said Emma, "We're gonna find a way out."

"There is no way out," said Regina, "We don't have magic here. We have no way to communicate with home. Oh! This was the perfect prison for her." She sighed and said, "Which means it's the perfect prison for us."

"No," said Travis, "It's different for us. We have something she doesn't"

"And what's that?"

"People who care about us… We might not be able to break _out,_ but maybe they can break _in._ "

"Henry," said Regina, "That's it. He's the way out."

* * *

In Storybrooke, The Evil Queen changed herself to look like Regina then she walked into the loft where Hook and Elsa were helping Henry get ready for his date with Violet. Snow was sitting on the bed with David, as he slept. "Mom. Did it work?" asked Henry.

"It worked. Henry, it worked," said the Evil Queen with a smile, "And I cannot tell you how good it feels. It's like I'm finally... free."

"I knew you could do it," then he walked up to her and smiled and gave he a hug.

Something didn't feel right to Elsa, "Where are Travis and Emma? Are they all right?"

"Oh, yeah, they're fine," said the Evil Queen, "They're driving to New York to look for the Dragon."

"Just the two of them?" asked Hook, "Why?"

The Evil Queen saw Hook's phone on the counter and subtlety pointed to it. She actually did a quick spell on it, "They left a voicemail on Hook's phone."

Hook picked up the phone and played the voicemail, they heard Emma's voice, "Hey. It's me. The queen's gone, so Travis and I are going to New York to find the Dragon. We might be away a few days. Give my dad and Elsa a hand and fill in as sheriff, okay? Keep everybody safe. See you soon."

"So, you really did it?" asked Snow, as she walked over, "You got rid of that monster?"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure she was a monster," said The Evil Queen.

"Oh, yes, she was, Regina. I know she was once a part of you, but she was the worst part, and I am so happy that you ripped her out and threw her away. I am so proud of you."

"That's so nice to hear…" The Evil Queen took a deep breath to control herself. She wanted to rip out Snow's heart but she knew she couldn't, "But we have someone else to worry about. Henry."

"Me?" he asked.

"You have to get dressed for a dance." There was a selection of ties on the island, "Okay," she said as she looked them over, "Hmm. Here." She picked up a solid black one and said, "Can't go wrong with black." Then she lifted the collar of his shirt and helped him tie it, "Now, I know you're nervous about this dance, Henry, but you don't have to be. I'm going to make sure... everything... works out for you."

* * *

Hook and Elsa went to the beach, Elsa was on her phone and said, "Travis, it's me again. I'm sorry I'm leaving so many messages but I haven't heard from you all day. Regina says you've gone to New York, but I don't buy it. Please call me… I'm worried."

"Still haven't got ahold of him?"

"No…" said Elsa. "What about Emma?"

"No."

"This isn't like Travis… He wouldn't just leave without coming to see me…"

"Hold on."

"What is it?" Hook looked down and saw a piece of glass. He was about to pick it up when they heard a phone ring. They walked a few steps and saw Travis' phone laying in the grass. Elsa picked it up and saw a listing of all the messages she sent him. Then, they heard Regina's voice, "You two are pretty clever for a pirate and moody ice queen."

Elsa balled her hands up she wanted to blast The Evil Queen with her magic but they needed information, "What have you done with Travis, Emma and Regina?" asked Hook.

"That's an excellent question, but one I'm not going to answer." Then, The Evil Queen blew them both back with her magic. They flew through the air and they hit their heads on a rock.

* * *

In the mirror world, Travis, Emma and Regina went around touching mirrors looking for anyone that could help them. "Anything?"

"Uh, no. Not yet," said Regina, "Travis?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Keep looking."

"Even if we find someone, what does it matter if we can't talk to them?" asked Emma.

"It's like Travis said," said Regina, "Henry... he won't give up. He will figure this out. And when they try to break us out, we have to be at the exact right mirror at the exact right time."

Regina touched a mirror and Sneezy appeared dancing in front of his mirror, "Oww! Mm! Yeah."

"Why isn't anyone useful looking into a mirror right now?" asked Regina.

"Granny's." said Emma.

"Granny's?"

"Of course," said Travis, "That's where Henry's taking Violet before the dance."

They went back to the mirror that Emma saw Granny in and they saw Henry looking at himself, "He looks so grown up," said Emma.

"He's terrified," said Regina.

"Of course, he is," said Travis, "He's going out with a girl that he's not sure that even still likes him… Any guy would be terrified of that."

"Okay, what's next?" asked Emma.

"Try anything," said Regina.

Then the three of them started pounding on the mirror and calling his name, "Henry?! Henry?!"

Henry wasn't sure but the thought he saw the mirror wiggling, "Henry! Henry, we're right here!" said Emma

They continued pounding when they heard the Evil Queen, "Henry, are you back here?"

"Uh, yeah," said Henry, "Hey, Mom.

"Hey. I thought you might need to talk," she said as she walked into view of the mirror.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Regina, "He really thinks that's me."

"He has no idea we're even gone," said Emma.

"Tell me... what's wrong?" The Evil Queen asked Henry.

He stepped out then stepped back in, "It's Violet," said Henry, "I don't think I'm good enough for Violet."

The Evil Queen scoffed, "Henry. Violet might be a nice girl, but she's a commoner, and she's lucky to have a prince like you."

"I'm not a prince. I'm just a middle schooler wearing Grandpa's tie."

"Now, don't sell yourself short, Henry. Never do that. You will always be royalty no matter what world you live in. And who knows? Someday we might go back to my castle. And you might be king."

Henry laughed a little, "I kind of think I need to finish high school first."

The Evil Queen smiled a little, "Well, of course you do. But acting royal isn't about castles, Henry. It's about the way you carry yourself. It's about a strength of character and conviction. People notice these things." Then she held up a white rose, " _Girls_ notice them." Henry took it then she continued, "Now go out there and act like the prince you are."

"Thanks, Mom," said Henry. Then he turned and stared to walk away.

"And stop slouching, Henry. Posture is self-respect." The Evil Queen looked back at the mirror and the blue fog returned.

* * *

A little while later, Regina was on a block as she watched the Swan Twins pace, "She's going after him when he's his most vulnerable," said Travis.

"You don't think I know how bad this is?" said Regina, "I fought the worst parts of myself for years, and I failed. Henry doesn't even stand a chance."

"Shh," said Emma, "I think someone else is here."

"There is no one here, okay? It's just you, me and Travis.

"Well..." said a voice they turned and saw The Dragon walking toward them, "that is not true exactly."

"Dragon?" asked Regina as she stood up.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Travis.

"The Evil Queen paid a visit to my shop after you left her for dead," said The Dragon, "When I refused to assist her, she banished me here."

"Well, I guess that makes us a club," said Regina.

"Back in New York... the battle I spoke of deep within your soul was supposed to remain there. But you let it out."

"I didn't take a one-way trip for you to pick me apart, thank you."

"Perhaps not. Everything is about balance... the dark and the light. This is a lesson sometimes learned at great cost."

"Yeah. Well, Emma and I are about to lose our son."

"I sympathize. A long time ago, I lost a daughter, and I paid a price for my ignorance."

"I'm so sorry," said Emma, "So, you understand. Regina and I have to get back to our son."

"And, I have to get back to my wife and daughters so please tell us you've found a way out of this prison," said Travis.

"Indeed, I have," said the Dragon, "I found what you call a back door."

The Dragon took them to what looked like the ruins of a tower, "Nice nest," said Emma, "My house barely has a couch."

"Sidney did this," said Regina.

"Your magic mirror?" said Travis.

"This must have been his home."

Emma and Travis walked over to The Dragon and Emma said, "You know, we were looking for you... before we got trapped here."

"Our parents, they're..." Travis started to say.

"I know," said The Dragon, "Unfortunately, I cannot help them break that terrible curse. I'm afraid that it's beyond even my abilities."

"Oh."

"Oh. But that does not mean I cannot help you. Now, this Sidney you talked of, uh... he was working on a way out." The Dragon pointed at a broken mirror and a pile of pieces on a pedestal.

"Another mirror?" asked Emma.

"Oh, more than that," said The Dragon, "If we can put it back together again..."

"A portal out," finished Regina.

"I've been trying since I arrived. A Sisyphean task. But, together, hopefully it is possible." Regina picked up a piece and walked up to the mirror and put it up to a section of the mirror. When the piece touch the rest of the glass is magically fused to the mirror. Seeing that it worked Regina, Travis and Emma started looking for pieces to complete the mirror.

As they searched The Dragon said, "Enjoying your little puzzle?" They stopped and looked at each other then he said, "Oh, don't worry. Henry is safe with me. In fact, he is better off."

"It's you," said Regina.

"The queen," said Emma.

"Ding," said The Dragon, "I may have put his body in the mirror. But I kept his heart."

Then on a round mirror on a wall the fog cleared and they saw The Evil Queen and Henry in Regina's vault. The Queen was holding The Dragon's heart.

"Henry?" said Emma as she, Regina and Travis headed to the mirror.

"Uncle Travis. Mom. Mom!"

"It's all right," said Emma.

"It's gonna be okay!" said Regina.

"We're coming to get you, Henry," said Travis.

"Are you sure about that?" asked The Queen

"Mom!" said Henry as the fog returned in the mirror.

The Dragon groaned and started to stagger, "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?" asked Emma.

The three of them started to walk toward The Dragon when he said, "No, don't come any closer. I'm sorry. I... I don't want to do this." Then, red smoke surrounded him and when the smoke cleared a large dragon stood in front of them.

"Seriously?" said Travis.

Then, the Dragon roared. Then, it flew up into the sky and started to breath fire at them. They ducked as the Dragon crashed into the mirror they were trying to fix, destroying it. They hid behind pillars and Travis said, "The mirror. That was our ticket out of here. Any ideas?"

"We don't have magic, but The Dragon does," said Regina, "If we can aim his fire at the mirror..."

"Can we blast our way out of here?" asked Emma.

"It's worth a shot," said Regina.

The Dragon blasted the structure as it flew around, "Two of us should stay here, just in case," said Regina.

"Right. In case the other get fried," said Emma, "I'll go."

"No. I've got this," said Regina.

"Why do you keep trying to martyr yourself?"

" _I'm_ the one with a death sentence."

"Emma, just listen…" said Regina. The Dragon roared and flew to the side of the pillars they were hiding behind. The ran around the pillar and ducked down, "I'm afraid to raise Henry alone," she finished.

"What? You've done great," said Travis.

"But every time I see him with Mommie Dearest over there, it's just a reminder of the horrible mother I could have been."

"Well, you're not, 'cause I'm here, too," said Emma, "We always do what's right for Henry, so you're not sacrificing yourself, and neither am I."

"So, we do this together?" said Travis.

"Damn right," said Emma, "Three, two...

They jumped up and head to the mirror they saw Henry in, "Hey!" said Regina

"Over here!" said Travis.

The Dragon dove at them and blasted them but didn't hit the mirror. They dove out of the way just in time. Travis, Emma and Regina started backing toward the mirror. The Dragon stopped and saw that he had the three of them cornered. They started pounding on the mirror and calling Henry's name. They looked behind them and saw The Dragon had inched closer. They turned back to the mirror and called Henry's name as The Dragon roared. All of the sudden the mirror cracked. The three of them looked at each other. Then, they looked behind them and saw The Dragon right behind them. They ducked down as The Dragon flew at the mirror and blew fire at it. There was a magical explosion and Regina, Emma and Travis were blown through the mirror and into Regina's vault. "Henry?" asked Emma, as they got up.

Henry ran up and hugged Regina, then Emma and then Travis. The Evil Queen saw the four of them together and said, "You! You made him soft!"

"You stay away from our son," said Regina.

The Queen sighed when she saw Henry standing behind Regina and Emma, _"_ Hiding behind your moms again, I see."

Henry stepped forward, "I'm not hiding. You may not see it, but I'm strong, because my moms taught me that family makes you stronger than you'll ever be by yourself. And that's something you'll never have, because you'll always be alone."

"I wanted to give you a choice," said The Queen as she stepped forward, "But it appears you weren't ready yet."

The Queen started to lunge at Henry but just then Hook and Elsa grabbed her and Hook put his hook to her neck and said "I suggest... unless you like the feeling of hook piercing flesh, you shove off, Your Majesty."

"I'm your mother, Henry," said The Evil Queen, "And I only want what's best for you." Then, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Once she was gone Emma took Hook's hand and Travis went up to Elsa and they hugged and kissed.

* * *

A little while later, Regina, Emma and Travis were standing outside Granny's. They could see Henry and Violet dancing together inside.

"He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" asked Emma.

"You mean?" asked Regina.

"With or without me, he's gonna be okay."

"The queen was wrong about him," said Travis.

"I was so worried about how I was going to raise him, I didn't even notice..." said Regina.

"We already had," said Emma.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going


	94. Changelings

Changelings

The next day, Regina, Hook, Travis, Elsa, Regina and Belle were at the convent. Mother Superior had called them after one of the fairies had an aging spell casted on her.

When they go there the fairy who was aged, was being taken in a wheelchair to her room, "So?"

"It was the Dark One with the Evil Queen," said Mother Superior, "They're together."

"Emma and I used magic like that when we were the Dark Ones to speed up Zelena's pregnancy," said Travis.

"This is about me!" said Belle, "Rumple's going to do the same thing so that he can use the Shears of Destiny to cut our son's ties to his fate. And then, when that happens, he can take him from me, he can corrupt him, or even worse."

"But, if that is his plan, then why would he announce it to us?" asked Elsa.

"Because he wants me to know what he's doing. He's trying to scare me so that I'll go back to him, which I won't do, I can't do. There has to be a way to stop him."

* * *

Belle went to the library to do some research. A little while later, Emma, Hook, Travis and Elsa were there after she called them. She told them about a dream she had while looking, "So, in my dream, my son said that the answer to stopping Rumple was right in front of me. Didn't say where," she handed Emma a book.

Emma took the book and said, "And this is the book you were reading?"

"Yeah."

Travis looked at the page that was opened, "Yeah, I don't think a spell for the removal of hair is going to help us." He said.

Hook looked at the book and took it from Emma, "It's not the spell that's gonna do it. It's the book itself. Or, rather, the ink it's written in." he set the book down and pointed at the page, "I'd be a poor excuse for a pirate if I didn't recognize squid ink when I saw it."

"Squid ink," said Belle, "It can stun Rumple."

"Aye. And while he's held, we can take the shears from him."

"Okay, I can use my magic to extract the squid ink," said Emma, "The question is... how do we dose him?"

"I can do it," said Belle, "He's doing all of this because he thinks it'll force me back to him, and if that's what he wants, then that's what I'm gonna make him think I'm doing.

"Sorry, Belle, but no," said Travis, "It just gives Gold an opportunity to use his magic to speed up your pregnancy."

"He's right, Belle," said Elsa, "Your dream got us this far. You just have to leave the rest to us."

* * *

A little while later, Hook walked into Gold's shop. The Dark One was looking at a book. He looked up and saw who was walking in his shop, "Oh, look who it is. The Savior's lap dog. Come to pick out a new collar, have we?"

"Actually, I've come to try and stop you from ruining another one of your son's lives, just like you did with Bae," answered Hook.

Gold scoffed, closed the book he was looking at and tossed it on the front counter, "Is that a fact?" Hook just smiled at him. Then Gold said, "What made you think it was a good idea to provoke the Dark One?" Then, Gold used his magic to choke Hook.

Just then, Emma, Travis and Elsa ran out of the back room of the shop and Travis threw a small bottle full of the squid ink that Emma extracted from the book that Belle found, "It's called a distraction." He said. The ink paralyzed the Dark One and forced him to release Hook.

Emma looked at Hook and said, "Killian... "

"I'm all right," he said, "Let's get searching." He stepped up and started to check Gold's pockets.

"I'll remember this, Pirate," said Gold.

"He's not carrying the dagger or the shears."

"Okay," said Emma, "You and Travis look up here. Elsa, you and I'll search in the back." Emma and Elsa headed in the back room, while Travis and Hook started to search the front.

A short time after they started searching Travis and Hook heard a noise from the back then Elsa's voice calling out, "Travis! Hook!" The two men looked at each other, then dashed to the backroom.

When they got there, they saw Emma on her knees. Elsa was next to her, "Emma?" said Hook, as he and Travis walked over to her, "Are you okay? What happened?

"I saw another vision," said Emma.

"I thought those had stopped," said Travis.

"Me, too. Against Hyde."

Emma went to stand up but struggled a little, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, " said Hook as he kept he from falling, "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know."

Little did the four in the back know was that the squid ink had no real effect on Gold. So while they were distracted in the back he went looking for Belle.

* * *

A while later, Emma, Hook, Travis and Elsa met up with Belle at Granny's. She told them that Gold came to her at the library and was ready to use the aging spell on her but he didn't when she told him that he would lose her forever if he did, "I... I know I should be relieved..." said Belle, when she finished her story.

"Well, no one's gonna blame you for still worrying," said Emma, "Gold did the right thing today. That doesn't mean he'll do the same tomorrow."

"Emma's right," said Travis, "And we have to make sure that he can't use that magic on you, and we will."

Just then Granny came up to them, "Here you go. One cup of chamomile. It soothes the soul."

"Thanks, Granny," said Elsa.

"Aye, love," said Hook, "Drink up. Helps calm the nerves."

"If you'll excuse us," said Travis, as he pulled his sister aside. Hook and Elsa followed then Travis said, "So, are you gonna tell me what happened back at Gold's, or do I have to guess?"

"I saw my death again," said Emma, "It was the same details, the same figure. Everything was the same. Except this time, there was something new. The sword... the sword that's used to kill me, I... It had a red jewel on the bottom of the handle, almost glowing."

"What brought the vision on?" asked Hook.

"I don't know. Maybe just being in the shop? Maybe there was something in there."

Just then they heard a glass break and Belle groaned, "Belle?" asked Emma, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"The tea," then Belle's stomach started to grow, "Aah! No! No. No. This can't... This can't be happening!" within a matter of moments she was at full term, "Please, no! No!"

* * *

Emma, Travis, Elsa and Hook rushed Belle to the convent. Emma and Elsa went in with Belle while one of the nuns helped Belle deliver the baby. A little while later, Emma, Travis, Elsa and Hook went in the recovery room with Mother Superior. "Oh, Belle… Congratulations," she said as she walked up to the new mother.

"Thank you, Blue," said Belle, as she took Mother Superior's hand.

"They said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. Yeah, I need your help."

"Of course, Anything."

"Here," said Belle, as she patted the bed. Mother Superior sat down, then Belle asked, "Will you be his fairy godmother?" Belle and Mother Superior both smiled then Belle asked, "And will you take him somewhere safe, somewhere far away from all this?"

"Belle, what are you doing?" asked Travis.

"Rumple will never stop. This is our son's only chance," Belle turned back to Mother Superior and said, "Please take him, just until this is all over.

"But you don't know when or if that will come to pass," said Mother Superior.

"I believe it will. I have to believe it will. Yeah." Belle's voice started to break, "Take him."

"Of course," said Mother Superior

Belle kissed her son on the forehead and handed him to her, "Thank you, Blue. There's, uh... there's one more thing. Killian." Hook handed Belle a book. Belle gave the book to Mother Superior, "Read it to him so that he knows that I'm always there for him." She looked at her son and said, "My Gideon... strong and brave... a hero for all time." Then she kissed him on the forehead, holding back her tears and said, "Don't you ever forget that I love you."

Mother Superior waved her hand and her hand glowed with magic then she flew out the window with Gideon in her arms.

Just then Gold walked in. He didn't say world looked around and saw the evidence that Belle had given birth but there was no baby. He looked at Belle and she just glared at him. Gold looked out the window, "No." he walked up to it and watched Mother Superior fly away in a flash of magic. Gold turned to Belle and said, "You abandoned our son? After everything?"

"I didn't abandon him!" said Belle, "I gave him his best chance at a good life. And after what you did, that is clearly a life without you in it."

"Belle..."

"Rumple, no! It's over. Okay? It's over! There's nothing left for you to say."

Gold looked out the window and back at Belle, "What's his name?" Belle scoffed. Then, Gold asked, "What's our son's name?"

"Why?" asked Belle, "So you can use it to find him? You can do what you will with me, but I will never tell you."

"I would never hurt you, Belle. Never. But I will find our son," then Gold walked out.

* * *

Later that night, Emma, Travis and Emma were sitting at the counter at Granny's as Hook walked in, "Good news. Regina called." He sat down next to Emma and said, "She reversed the spell. That sister is gonna live a long and hopefully far less eventful life."

"And what about Belle?" asked Emma.

"As good as can be expected after all she's been through."

"What she just did... that's why I keep fighting. As the Savior. It's a title I've thought about running from numerous times, but I never have, and what she did today reminded me why I don't run, why I fight. Because I want to protect my family and my friends," She looked over at Travis and Elsa and smiled and then back at Hook and touched his arm, "and the people that I love."

"The vision... it's still getting to you," said Travis.

Yeah," said Emma, "It's time for me to get to it."

"There's the fight that I love," said Hook.

"Let's go find out what really happened to me."

The four of them went to Gold's shop. They went in the back room and they saw stuff scattered all over the place, "Whoa," said Travis, "Looks like someone had a temper tantrum."

They started looking around and Elsa asked **"** Emma, do you really think you'll find something in here to explain your vision?"

"I think I just did," said Emma. She bent down and looked at a sword sitting on top of a pile, "This is it. This is the sword from my vision. It's here."

She went to pick it up and instantly let go, "Emma, are you okay?" asked Hook.

Emma panted then picked up the sword, "Yeah. I think it's safe to say this is what did it."

"This is the sword that killed you," asked Travis.

" _Will_ kill me," corrected Emma.

"Why would it be in here?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know. But now that we have it, maybe we can finally find who's responsible.

"The figure under the hood," said Travis.

"Yeah," said Emma, "And then we can stop them."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	95. Wish You Were Here

Wish You Were Here

After they left Gold's shop, Emma called Regina and told her about finding the sword. A short time later, the four of them plus Regina were walking in the cemetery to Regina's vault. Emma was carrying the sword, "Do you really think you've got something in your vault that can destroy it?" asked Travis.

"We don't want to destroy it. We want to understand it," said Regina,

"It's fated to kill her," said Hook.

"The hooded figure who uses it is fated to kill me," said Emma, "We need to figure out who that is."

"And then we can worry about destroying things," said Regina.

"Bloody hell," said Hook.

They looked and saw the Evil Queen sitting on the ground in front of Robin Hood's tombstone, "Get away from him!" showed Regina as she ran toward her double.

"Uh, don't worry," said the Queen, as she stood, "I'm not here to desecrate Robin's final resting place. I loved him, too, you know." She chuckled and smiled, " _Loved._ Past tense. Losing Robin Hood was the best thing that ever happened to us. It pushed you to liberate _me,_ to free me from the prison of your self-loathing, to make me, the best version of us."

"Regina, don't let her get to you," said Elsa.

"It's too late," said Regina, she opened her clenched fist and a fireball appeared.

The Evil Queen chuckled "What are you gonna do? Throw a fireball at yourself?" The Evil Queen used her magic to put out the fireball, "The only way to hurt _me_ is to hurt _you,_ which is why your friends won't be able to stop me. See? Love is weakness. Say hi to Sleeping Beauty... or is it Sleeping Daddy?"

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She charged at Queen, "Emma, no!" shouted Travis. Emma slashed at the Evil Queen and cut her right below her left eye.

Regina's hand went right to her cheek. Emma realized what she did and turned to Regina, "Are you...?"

Regina took her hand down and looked at her glove and saw no blood, "I'm... fine…"

They looked at the Evil Queen and saw the cut she had under her eye. She tried to heal it with her magic but it didn't work. Emma realized what was going on and lunged at the Queen. But, before she could strike the Evil Queen disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma looked at the sword in her hand and said, "We can kill her."

* * *

The group went to the loft to fill David in on what happened and as they looked at Snow sleeping David said, "So it can hurt the queen without hurting Regina."

Emma was sitting on the bed next to her sleeping mother, "The Evil Queen needs to die,"

Just then, David's cellphone rang he stepped out of the room and answered it, "Yeah."

Hook walked up to Emma and asked, "You sure about this, love?"

"In this case, the cliché is true," said Emma, "I was... born for this."

Just then Henry spoke up, **"** Mom. Don't do it."

Emma walked over to her son while the others stepped out, "Henry, I can stop her. With this sword, I can save all of us."

"That sword is what kills you. How do you know this isn't how you die... facing her? What if she's the figure under the hood in your vision?"

"I can't sit out every battle because I think it might be my last. I'm the Savior, kid."

"You're also my mom," then Henry walked away and headed upstairs.

Emma had another brief vision of her fighting with the hooded figure. When her father walked up to her, "Hey. That was Leroy. The Evil Queen was spotted headed down Main Street."

David, Hook, Travis and Elsa headed out the door as Emma and Regina were going to the door Regina said, "All right. Let's go."

"No. You can't," said Emma, "The only way you can hurt her is to hurt yourself, and I can't let you do that. I've got this. You need to stay here with Henry."

Regina reluctantly nodded and sighed, _"_ Good luck."

Travis, David, Emma, Hook and Elsa walked down Main Street. They were near Granny's when they heard a woman call out, "Help me!"

Emma lead the way inside when they opened the door they saw Jasmine tied to a chair, "Jasmine!"

They rushed to her but before they got close The Evil Queen came out of the back holding a lamp, "Ah, ah. _This_ is about _me._ It's always about me."

"Damn right," said Emma. She started to charge at the Queen.

But, The Queen used her magic to start to choke Jasmine, "I can snap her neck before you get a step closer." Regina stepped back to her family then the Queen released Jasmine's neck, "That's better."

Jasmine gasped for breath as The Evil Queen rubbed the lamp. A trail of gold smoke came out of it and when the smoked cleared Aladdin was there in a genie costume.

"What the devil?" asked David.

"Mm, not the Devil," said The Evil Queen, "My genie."

"I'm sorry," said Aladdin.

"I believe I have three wishes," said The Queen as she started to pace in the space between the Charmings and Jasmine.

"Go ahead. Wish. They always come with a price."

"That they do. Which is why I'm not going to wish for something for me," The Queen looked right and Emma and said, "I'm going to give _you_ something... something you've always wanted, something you confided about to Aladdin."

"You heard us?" asked Emma.

"Don't you know by now? I hear everything. You wished you weren't the Savior. So that's exactly what you're going to get. Genie of Agrabah, I wish... that Emma Swan's wish to have never been the Savior... be granted."

"No!" said Emma as she charged at the Queen.

Aladdin raised his hand and Emma was gone

"Emma!" said Travis.

"What happened?" shouted Hook, "Where did she go?!"

* * *

A short time later, The Queen had left with Aladdin and the lamp. Regina and Henry had joined the others at Granny's. "Where did she go?"

"We have no idea, Henry," said Elsa.

"But we're trying to figure that out, right?" said Regina, "Because I didn't stay behind for you to screw things up."

"Hey, take it easy on us. It was the Queen," said Travis.

"I know who it was. Maybe use some of that defensive energy to figure out where she is! You're her brother. You must have some idea."

"Yeah, I _am_ her brother! That doesn't mean I know everything."

"What about you, Hook?" asked David, "You live with her now. Did she give you any ideas?"

"If I had an idea, don't you think I would have bloody well mentioned it by now?" asked Hook.

"How do you share a home with someone and not know their secrets?"

"Because we don't stand around and talk about what happens when a bloody genie appears, mate!"

"Please, stop fighting. Please," said Jasmine.

"Right now, we're doing exactly what she wants," said Regina, "She said we would tear ourselves apart, and that's exactly what we're doing. The Evil Queen has thrown a lot of punches today. But now... I think I know a way to throw one back."

* * *

Regina insisted on confronting the Evil Queen by herself. She was sure that since she and the Evil Queen were the same person she could use a wish to wish herself to where Emma was. The others went back to the loft. David started to pace while Jasmine, Elsa, Travis and Hook sat at the table. "I can't do this. I can't just sit by and wait. The Queen is out there, and she's got more wishes."

"Don't worry, Dad," said Travis, "Regina will be back with Emma soon enough."

"And then what? What's to stop her from making another wish that sends them someplace even worse? What if she sends you or Elsa away next? She's done too much damage to this family. I am not gonna wake your mother to tell her Emma is missing!" he paused and then said, "I'm gonna get that lamp."

He headed for the door but the others jumped up from the table, "Dad!" said Travis.

"Mate!" said Hook, as he grabbed his arm to stop him "There is nothing I want more than to make the Evil Queen pay for what she did to Emma, but we are outgunned."

"Elsa and I might have magic but we are nowhere near as powerful as The Evil Queen," said Travis.

"And we don't even have that sword that Emma thought she could use to defeat her," said Elsa, "We need a plan."

"So, any thoughts on this plan?" asked Jasmine, "I can't bear to think what she's doing to Aladdin," said Jasmine. Elsa took her new friends hand in comfort.

"I know, love. I know," said Hook.

"I think I got one," said David.

"What?" asked Travis, "Go to the sheriff's station. Meet me there in one hour. The Evil Queen's reign ends today."

* * *

Travis, Hook, Elsa and Jasmine went to the Sheriff's station and waited. They waited over an hour and the finally decided they had waited long enough. They got Henry and went to Regina's office. David went to the Regina's office to confront the Queen. When they got there, The Evil Queen was choking David with her magic and Aladdin was out of the lamp. "Dad!" shouted Travis.

"David!" shouted Hook.

Jasmine came in behind Travis and Hook and said, "Aladdin? You're okay!" She rushed up to him and they hugged.

Elsa came in with Henry as Travis, who had his gun drawn said, **"** Let him go. You're outnumbered, and we've got the lamp. You've lost."

The Evil Queen let go of David. He fell on the floor gasping for air. The Queen looked down at him and said, "Death is too good for you," she smiled, "I'd rather watch you suffer." She waved her hand and disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

Back at the loft, David was looking at Snow as she slept. **"** What have I become?" he asked Travis and Hook, who stood behind him, "I wanted to execute the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was Snow who convinced me to show mercy. What if I'm just like my brother?"

"You're not your brother, Dad," said Travis, "We all make mistakes. It doesn't change who we are. Now, go kiss Mom."

David laughed a little and pated his son on the shoulder. Just then, Elsa, Henry, Aladdin and Jasmine came in. Then, Jasmine said, "Perhaps... you could use a wish to break your curse with Snow?" Then, she handed the lamp to David.

"Thank you," said David, as he took it, "But the way wishes have been going today, I think it just might make things worse. No, the lamp is yours." He handed the lamp back to Jasmine and she took it, "You're the genie's new master now. I trust that you will be wise with this power."

"Thank you. And I understand the risks, but Aladdin and I... we have to try. We have to find Agrabah."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Elsa.

"Whatever the price, I owe it to my people, and I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

"We both are," said Aladdin, as stepped forward. Jasmine took his hand.

"We'll miss you," said Henry.

"Don't. We'll be back," Aladdin reached in his pocket and took out his scarab, "And until then, give this to your mom for me." He handed it to Henry, "From one Savior to another." Henry took it.

Then, Jasmine turned and looked at Aladdin, "Do you trust me?"

"Always, Princess," he said.

"Then... I wish for you to take us to Agrabah." Aladdin raised his hand and he disappeared.

Then, Leroy walked in carrying something covered, "Big trouble, team. Big trouble!" he said.

Leroy set what he was carrying on the floor, "What the hell is that?" asked David.

"That..." said Leroy then he lifted the cover and under the cover was a cage. And inside the cage was a black cobra with a gold ban just below the base of the cobra's hood, "is the Evil Queen."

Travis jumped back when Leroy uncovered the cage, "Ugh… why did it have to be a snake..."

"She got what she deserved," said David, "Who put her in there?"

"A guy in a hood," said Leroy.

"From Emma's vision. Did you see him? Did you see who was under that hood?"

AN: And that brings us to the halfway point of Season 6. It's a couple weeks later than I hoped. I was busy with other things and I just didn't have the motivation to continue. New Chapters should start coming out in mid to late May after the conclusion of Season 6. Until then, if you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	96. Tougher than the Rest

Tougher than the Rest

 _Minneapolis: Winter, 1990_

7-year-olds Emma and Travis were sitting in front of a fire, under a bridge, looking at a book, _The Golden Age Compendium of Children's Fairy Tales._ Emma ripped some pages out of the book. The top page was for _The Ugly Duckling._ Travis looked over at some older kids in front of an another fire. Emma was going to throw the pages into the fire when a boy in his early teens walked up, "You're not really gonna burn that, are you?"

"Our problem right now is cold," said Emma.

"If you're out here, lack of kindling is the least of your problems. What's your story?"

"We ran away, okay?" said Travis, "We were in a crappy group home, and… and it's none of your business."

Emma was about to throw the pages in the fire, when the boy grabbed them, "Please. Don't. These stories are great. Look. 'The Ugly Duckling.' I loved this one when I was a kid."

"You're still a kid," said Emma.

"You've got spunk. When I was your age, it was great. The best fairy tales are about the same thing… transformation. You know? See, a duck becomes a swan. It's beautiful," then he handed the pages back to Emma.

"That's not what it's about," said Travis, "The duck was always a swan. It just didn't know it."

"Maybe that's how you see it, but I see it as about belief," said the boy, "About a duckling believing so hard that she'd become a swan, one day, it actually happened. If we believe in something strongly enough, we all have the power to change our fate. Speaking of which, is this really the fate you two want? Maybe your last home was bad. Doesn't mean you guys won't find a good one someday."

A short time later, Emma and Travis were sitting in a police station, across a desk from a social worker. They each had a Styrofoam cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon on top, "So, how long have you two been on the streets?" asked the woman.

"A few days," said Emma

"And then our friend, he brought us here," said Travis.

"What're your names?" asked the woman.

"Emma."

"Travis."

The woman wrote down their names and then asked, "You have a last name, Emma & Travis?"

Emma and Travis looked at each other. Then, Emma said, "Swan. My name is Emma Swan."

Travis nodded, "And I'm her brother, Travis Swan."

* * *

 _Storybrooke: Present Day_

David, Hook and Travis were walking down Main Street. They went to see if they could find the hooded figure that Leroy saw, "Come on," said David to Hook and Travis, "Keep up. We're gonna find that guy before Emma gets back. The only way she's gonna see that hooded figure is behind bars."

"Hold on Dad," said Travis, "I thought the plan was for you get some sleep and wake Mom up."

"Yeah, well, plans change now that this guy's in town," said David, "He changed the queen into a snake. He's powerful, and he wants to kill your sister. I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm gonna find this guy."

"Hang on, mate," said Hook as he grabbed David's arm to stop him, "You're usually the level-headed voice of reason.

"It's because of me. The wish I made to give the Evil Queen what she deserves. It brought him here. It's on me. Now, I am not gonna wake Snow until I fix this. If you're not with me…"

"I'm with you, mate."

"Me too," said Travis, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"You and me both."

* * *

They searched Storybrooke and couldn't find any sight of him. They headed back to the loft. Hook was on the phone with the dwarfs and Travis and was looking at a map. David was sitting on the bed next to his wife looking down as she slept. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't wake you. Not yet. Not until I find the person who wants to harm our daughter. And, Snow, I promise you, I will find him and I will stop him and bring Emma home where she belongs, and we can fix this… all of this." He kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked over to the kitchen area.

"All right, then," said Hook, "Thanks, mate." He hung up the phone, "The dwarfs have searched the entire northern woods. There's no sign of our guy, or anyone else, for that matter."

"Well, he couldn't have just vanished," said Travis, "We must have missed something."

"This would be so much easier if we knew who the bloody hell we were looking for."

Just then they heard Belle's voice say, "His name's Gideon."

They turned and saw Belle walk in and close the door, "Belle," said David.

"He's my son."

"Your son is an infant," said Hook.

"He was. Then he grew up in another realm, without his parents, and that experience affected him."

"'Affected him'?" said Travis, "He's trying to kill Emma."

"I-I know," said Belle, "Look, it's not his fault, okay? He's confused and Rumple's out there looking for him right now."

"To stop him or aid him?" asked Hook.

"I don't know. But I do know that I can stop him. If I can just talk to him, reason with him, as his mother," Belle sighed, "Will you help me? "

"I don't know, Belle," said David, "If he's really planning to kill Emma…

"We're going to have to stop him," said Hook.

"But that doesn't mean he has to be hurt," said Belle, she looked at David, "And neither one of our children need to be harmed. Look, I came to you for help because I trust you. Can you trust me?"

"Let's just find him," said David, "The sooner we do, the better. Then take your shot, but if it doesn't work…"

"Thank you."

* * *

David, Hook, Travis, Henry and Emma were out searching for Gideon when they got word from Archie that Emma was on Main Street fighting a figure in a hood. They ran there as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw Emma and Gideon standing in the middle of Main Street. Gideon had a sword… Emma didn't… "Mom!" said Henry.

"Emma!" said Hook.

"Stay back!" said Emma. Just then, Regina came running in with Robin Hood. Regina had brought back the Robin Hood that was in the wish realm that the Evil Queen sent Emma to.

Just then Gold and Belle rain in, "Gideon! Wait!" said Gold.

"You don't have to do this," said Belle.

"It's okay," said Emma, "I'm not gonna let him hurt anyone."

Gideon raised his hand and everyone casted a spell that froze everyone in place, "I'm not going to hurt them," he said. Then, Gideon pointed his sword at Emma, "just you." Emma's hand started to shake. Gideon looked down and saw this. He took a step toward her, "Ready to die, Savior?" he asked.

"I am fated to die, and I will die," said Emma. Then, her hand started to glow with magic, "But not today." She sent Gideon flying backwards with a blast of magic, knocking the sword from his hands. The sword laid shattered next to him as Emma ran up to him. She picked up a piece and held it to his neck.

"I'm still going to kill you," said Gideon.

"Please," said Gold. Emma looked up at him and then he said, "He's my son."

"I don't need your help!" said Gideon, then he disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

When Gideon was gone the spell on the others was released, "Mom!" said Henry, as her family ran over to her, "You did it!"

"You're amazing, Emma," said Hook, as he hugged Emma.

"Thank God you're alive," said David.

"You, too, Dad," said Emma, as she hugged her father.

Travis came up and Emma hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You, too. Really. Thank you," said Emma. As the Charmings were reunited, Belle and Gold each went their separate ways.

"Good work, Emma," said Regina and Robin, as she walked up.

"What happened here?" asked Emma, "Was that really Gold and Belle's baby?"

"We'll fill you in later," said Elsa, "Hopefully, he won't be back for a while."

"Captain Hook?" asked Robin, "Well, you were certainly a little more spry in your younger days."

"Robin?" asked Hook,

"Well, not really Robin," said Emma, "Sort of…"

"It's an alternate reality," finished Regina, "Copies of everyone. I brought him back."

"'Alternate reality'?" asked Hook, "Not… Not spry? What happened to you? What happened to me?"

"It's okay," said Emma, "It's all gonna be fine," she pulled Henry and Hook into a hug and said, "We're just We're gonna switch to water."

"What, for drinking?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Later that night, Emma called Travis over to her house. Emma was sitting at her kitchen table with a couple of cups of cocoa and had a small box in front of her. He walked in and said, "Hey Emms, What's up."

"Remember the night that in Minneapolis when we decided to take the last name Swan?"

"Yeah…" said Travis as he sat down across from his twin sister, "We were burning the pages out of that Fairy Tale book," He picked up a cup of cocoa and took a sip, "And that boy told us about the Ugly Duckling. He told us that he said the story was about a duckling who believed hard enough she became a swan. Then, we went with him to the police station… I haven't thought about that night in years. What made you think of that?"

"Well, I found out who that boy was… it was August…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he helped Regina and I get home… He was a woodcarver and we went to him to make another wardrobe. Anyway, I found a wooden swan he had made for me for my birthday. He said that he always liked swans because of the Ugly Duckling and he told me that his father told him 'believe hard enough in something, you can change your fate…'"

"Wow…"

Emma and Travis headed over to Marco and August's house. They could hear the sound of a typewriter in Marco's garage. They walked in and saw August working away, "Whoa," said Travis, "We could hear you all the way down the street."

"I wasn't sure if we should expect a typewriter or a Tommy gun," said Emma.

August looked at them and smiled, "Well, I work out here so Papa can sleep."

"Did you know?" asked Travis. August looked a little puzzled then Travis continued, "When Emma and I were kids and you told us to go to the police station, did you know it was us?"

August stood and smiled, "Of course I knew it was you two. I kept tabs on you both for a while. I knew you two didn't belong on the streets. I just had to make sure you guys knew it, too."

"Thanks," said Emma, she set her box down and opened it. Inside was what was left of the book and she took out The Ugly Duckling pages, "I, uh, kept them… kept the pages." She handed them to August.

He took the pages and said, "Hmm, you know, when you guys picked Swan, it made me happy. I figured it meant that you two got it. That you were on your way to becoming the people that you wanted to be."

"I don't know if I totally got it," said Emma, "I don't know if I still do. But I think I'm on my way to believing I can make my own destiny."

"Well," said August, as he gave the pages back to Emma, "belief is the first step."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	97. Page 23 & A Wondrous Place

AN: I'm skipping "Murder Most Foul" and "Ill-Boding Patterns" because there was nowhere for Travis and Elsa to fit in.

Page 23 & A Wondrous Place

A couple of days after Emma and Regina returned from the wish realm. She was at her parents' loft showing her mother, brother, sister-in-law and son, the engagement ring that Hook had just given her. "Emma, it's beautiful," said Elsa.

"I am so happy for you," said Snow.

"Me too, Mom," said Henry.

"Congratulations, Emms," said Travis.

"Thank you," said Emma, "I just never thought."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did," said Snow. Then she walked around to the other side of the island

"So, how did Hook pop the question?" asked Travis.

"I bet it was a romantic cruise on the Jolly Roger…" said Elsa.

"Well…" Emma started to say.

"Did he make Smee and the rest of the crew serenade you?" asked Henry.

"We may never know, because I kind of said yes before he had a chance," said Emma with a laugh.

"I cannot wait to tell your father that we have a wedding to plan," said Snow.

"Oh, about that we're going to wait a little while before we start planning.

"Oh. Why?" asked Snow, sounding disappointed.

"Well, Gideon's still out there," said Emma, "and even though I defeated him once, we don't really know what he's up to, and I don't feel like I can focus on anything else until I've really dealt with that."

"Actually, you're going to have to," said Regina as she and Zelena walked in.

"What now?" asked Emma.

"The Evil Queen."

"What about her?"

Zelena looked down and saw ring on Emma's finger. She grabbed her hand and pulled it up to eye level, "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Oh. Yeah," said Emma with a smile, "Um Hook proposed."

"Emma," said Regina, "I'm happy for you. I really am." Then she stepped in and gave her step granddaughter a hug.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"That just leaves the question, 'What happened to the Evil Queen?'" asked Travis, "and I can't believe I'm asking this but… she's still a snake right?"

"I have no idea," said Regina, "She got loose. And if she has figured out a way to escape her mortal coil, well, there's no telling what evil she could be up to."

* * *

A short time later, they were all at the Sheriff's Station. Henry had gone back to this room at Regina's to get his Author's Pen. But, The Evil Queen got there first. She took it and gave him a note to give to Regina. Henry gave Regina the note. Regina opened it and then showed it to the others. It was a page from the storybook. It was torn then put back together. It showed Robin and Regina kissing. In the corner it said, "Mayor's Office. Come Alone. One Last Time."

"Wait. Isn't that…." asked Snow.

"Page 23," said Regina, "the page that magically appeared to me with… what I thought could be an ending to my story with Robin. A… happy… ending. Instead, it was just a cruel twist of fate, showing me an ending that could never be."

"What does it mean?" asked Travis.

"It means the Evil Queen has found him the other Robin, that is and she wants me to know that she'll hurt him unless I face her."

"'One last time,'" said Elsa, as she looked at the page. "Wait. How is that even possible? Without Gideon's sword, she can't hurt you without hurting herself."

She handed the pages to Zelena and she said, "Unless, of course, she figured out another way."

"Regina, you can't go," said Emma, "You'd be walking into a trap."

"Well, we can't just leave Robin," said Regina.

"We won't. I'll go. This is my fault. I'm the one who convinced you to bring him here. This is on me."

"Emma, you don't have anything to make up for. You were just trying to help."

"She's really gonna do this," said Henry, "Maybe I was wrong to think she could change."

"I'm sorry, kid," said Travis. Then he looked over at Regina, "Regina, what are you gonna do?"

"Go alone," said Regina, "This is my battle to fight, and it has been ever since I tried to destroy my dark side up on that rooftop in New York."

"You can't do this yourself," said Travis, "Emma's right."

"I have to. If I don't, this won't just end with Robin getting hurt. She'll hurt everyone I care about, all of you. And I can't let that happen. The Evil Queen is going to get what she wants. Our fight ends today." Regina then left to fight the Queen.

* * *

Travis and Elsa were at home when they got word from Regina that the fight was over. She asked them to come to Granny's and she would explain. When they got there Regina, Snow, Zelena and Henry were there. Regina told them that the Evil Queen found the Fate's Shears of Destiny and used them to cut the link between her and Regina. Then, they fought until Regina was able to get the upper hand.

Then, she pulled out the Evil Queen's heart and then her own. She took back some darkness and gave some light to the Queen. Then she put the hearts back. The two women talked and agreed to bury the hatchet. The Queen told Regina that she used the Sorcerer's Wand to send Robin back to the Wish Realm. The Queen then told Regina that she wanted to go somewhere to get a fresh start. Regina told her that she thought Henry could help. When Henry heard this, he said, "You want me to use the pen to send her where?"

"Well, that's the thing I don't know," said Regina, "It…It has to be someplace where she can start over, have a chance at a new life."

"Isn't this against the rules?" asked Travis.

"Actually, the rules say I'm not supposed to affect the lives of people in my book," said Henry, "She's not… not technically, at least."

"Hang on a minute," said Zelena, "This is the Evil Queen we're talking about. Wasn't she just trying to murder us all?"

"And Zelena makes a great point," said Elsa, "This is the same exact person who put Snow and David under a sleeping curse like five minutes ago. Maybe she can start by undoing it before we trust her."

"Well, she… she told me everything she knows about that," said Regina, "It won't be easy, but at least now we know where to start. As for her…"

"Regina, I know you want to believe in her, but not everyone is redeemable," said Snow.

"But I was. And that means she is. And I've given her what she needs now to make the right choices. We just have to give her that chance, like you all gave me."

"Heroes are so gullible," said Zelena, with a laugh, "When you wake up a few months from now to find her crushing your heart, don't blame me."

"That won't happen," said the Queen, as she walked out of the back, sounding kind of sad, "Well, I hope it won't. All I can say is, I'm truly sorry for everything. And I promise to do the right thing now. And, Snow, I am so sorry for what I put you through… again."

Snow nodded then Henry said, "I knew you could be good, Mom.

"Henry," said the Queen. She walked up to him and said, "You've never called me that before. 'Mom.'"

"It's who you are," said Henry. Then, he walked up to her and hugged her. The Queen wrapped her arms around him and then a few moments later, Henry broke the hug and said, "You still have my pen."

"Oh," she said then she took it out of her sleeve and handed it to him.

"You ready, Mom?" The Queen nodded. Then, Henry stepped over to the counter and got ready to write.

Snow, Zelena, Travis and Elsa stepped forward. The Queen looked at Regina and said, "Thank you."

"Just promise me you won't waste a single minute," said Regina.

Then, Henry wrote in the book, _The Evil Queen went to the place where she could get a fresh start._ The Queen started to glow and a few moments disappeared in a flash of white magic. "Where do you think she went?" asked Henry.

"There's no way to know for sure," said Regina, "but I have my ideas."

* * *

The next day, Emma and Travis were sitting on the island in their parents' loft as they watched their father pace the floor. Elsa was sitting on a bar stool. Emma had just told them that she found out that Hook had been the one to kill David's father, Robert. David told them that he and Hook a few days before went to see if they could find out what truly happened.

The last David knew was that his father had went to look for David's twin brother James. James' adopted father, King George, had thought he was kidnapped, so he went to a local tavern looking for help. Robert happened to be in there that night. Robert's family was in bad shape, he was convinced that finding James would solve his problems.

Robert went to see Rumplestiltskin for help finding the boy. Rumple agreed as long as he gave him a strand of hair. Rumple then looked into a crystal ball and located James at a place called Pleasure Island. When Robert got to Pleasure Island, he met Pinocchio, who already met James. Pinocchio took Robert to James and Robert told the boy that he was his true father and that he had given him to King George in order to save both their lives.

Robert and James were caught trying to leave Pleasure Island together, they were handed over to King George. Robert pleaded with the King to let James go with him, but King George ordered to have Robert killed. He was taken in the woods and soaked with alcohol and put Robert in a carriage. They were going to push the carriage of the side of a road so it looked like an accident.

Emma told them that she saw Hook with a dreamcatcher. In the dreamcatcher was the memory of that night. Hook and his men happened upon the carriage and killed the guards. They robbed the cart of the riches the king's men had put on it and then Hook ordered his men to push the carriage off the side of the road with Robert in it.

The twins watched as their father paced and processed the information, "You okay, Dad?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said David, as he continued to pace, "So Hook, he killed my father? Okay, that's a little tough to process."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you."

"Where the hell is Hook anyway?" asked Travis, "Didn't he have the guts to come and tell Dad himself? "

"There's more," said Emma, "Hook… he left town."

That made David stop pacing, "What?"

"We had a big fight about him hiding this, and I told him if he wasn't ready to trust me, that that we shouldn't talk for a while, so I guess he wasn't ready, because Leroy saw him on the docks, and he got on the Nautilus and just sailed away."

"Emma, I'm so sorry," said David. He went up to his daughter and hugged her. Travis and Elsa joined in on the hug.

"Me too," said Elsa.

"Me Three," said Travis.

Emma sighed, "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Later that day, Emma, David, Travis and Elsa were at the Sheriff's Station. They had emptied all the filing cabinets and the files were on all of the desks in the bullpen and on Emma's desk in her office. "I can't believe none of this was ever digitized," said Emma as she took the last of the files out. She walked over to one of the desks were the others were gathered.

"Well," said David, "most of these files were created with Dark Curse technology, So…"

"Time to fix it," said Emma.

"If busywork helps, busywork it is," said Travis.

"It is not busywork… It is necessary, and it beats chasing down dwarfs."

"Debatable," said David.

Just then Regina walked in with a scroll, "I've got just the thing to mend a broken heart."

"Whatever spell that is, I don't want it," said Emma, "I'm seriously not in the mood for magic."

"Well, who said anything about magic?" said Regina, she unrolled it and showed it to them, "It's a 2-for-1 drink coupon at that new pub. Aesop's Tables. It'd be a shame to waste it."

She handed it to Travis and he said, "Really? You think half-priced liquor is the way to go? "

"I certainly do," said Regina, "We need a ladies' night out. Me, Emma, Elsa and Snow."

"But, Snow is under a sleeping curse" said Elsa.

"Well, she doesn't have to be asleep," said Regina, as she looked at David.

David realized what Regina was saying, "Oh, come on. I just woke up." Regina glared at him, "I guess she doesn't have to be asleep." David handed the coupon to Regina and headed out.

"What about you Elsa?" asked Regina.

"I'm in…" said Elsa. She looked at Travis, "You can handle the twins for one night?"

"Sure," said Travis, "You deserve a free night."

Elsa smiled and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. Then, she walked over to Regina.

Regina looked at the sheriff and motioned for her to join them, "I can't," said Emma, "I'm about to go on patrol." Emma then headed into her office, "And shouldn't you be trying to break that curse?"

"Well, I'm working on it, but I could use a break," said Regina as she, Travis and Elsa followed her, "We all could."

"I know you're hurting," said Travis, "And I know you're trying to hide it because you're… Emma. But you can't just run from this."

"I didn't run," said Emma, "Hook ran," Emma sat down at her desk and said, "So, there's nothing more to say."

* * *

Later that night, Emma got a call about a fight at Aesop's Tables. She went in and the place seemed pretty quiet. She walked up to the bar and said to the bartender, "Hey, I was called here about a fight? I'm assuming it was these guys?" she pointed to the four Vikings in the back room shooting pool.

"I've been here all day," said the bartender, "I didn't see any kind of fight, Sheriff. Are you sure you got the right bar?"

Emma was very confused until she heard Regina's voice say, "She's sure," she turned around and saw Regina, Elsa and Snow.

"Seriously? You three called in a fake fight?" asked Emma.

"Fake fight," said Regina, "Real friends."

"We're worried about you, Emma," said Elsa, "You have to stop holding everything in."

"Elsa's so right," said Snow, as she started to slur her words, "Have you tried these drinks?" she handed Emma a drink, "They're supposedly 'artisanal,' which, I think, means 'strong'."

Emma took the drink and asked, "How many has she had?"

"That's her first," said Elsa.

"I have a toddler and a sleeping curse at home," said Snow, "I need this."

"Misery, meet company," said Regina.

Snow moved in and clinked her glass against Emma's, "O-kay," Emma said hesitantly. Then, Snow finished her drink.

"Now, take a seat and tell us all about that no-good pirate."

* * *

Emma went out and turned the lights off on the patrol car. Then, she, Regina, Elsa and Snow sat at the bar. Emma took some sips of her drink while Regina and Elsa looked at her. Emma looked at them and said, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what it'll take to get you to open up," said Regina.

"Open up what? I'm open. Hook left. It sucks."

"How do you feel?"

"Like it sucks."

"Yeah," said Elsa, "But are you mad? Sad? Do you feel like throwing things or crying your eyes out?"

"I don't know," said Emma, with a sigh, "Neither, both, all of it. I don't know."

"And I thought I was tough to crack," said Regina.

Snow was still feeling the effects of her drink when she looked over and saw the four Vikings leaving, "Hey!" she yelled as she drunkenly stepped off her barstool, "They're leaving without paying." She started to walk up to the captain.

"Do you ever not tattle?" asked Regina.

"Do you have a problem with us?" asked the captain of the Vikings.

Snow put her hands to her head and used her pinky fingers to make horns and then said in a mocking tone, "Yes, I do!"

Emma, Regina and Elsa rushed over. Elsa stepped forward to help keep the peace between her Nordic brethren and her mother-in-law, "Okay, let's all just calm down."

Snow grabbed the small knives from either side of the captain's waist then threw one at the dart board in the back room. It hit right in the bullseye. "How 'bout a wager?" asked Snow, "Loser pays both tabs." Then she stepped into the backroom and threw the other knife and it too, hit the bullseye. The other Vikings started throwing knifes at the dartboard.

"Shouldn't we break this up?" asked Elsa.

"No," said Emma, "I know you and Regina want me to open up, but I really think I'd rather be distracted, and this seems like an excellent distraction from you know, the thing that I would like to be distracted from."

* * *

Snow gave the Vikings each one throw and their four shots combined didn't even come close to Snow's 100. So, the Vikings wanted to go double or nothing in a game of pool. Regina and Snow easily beat them. When the game was over, they saw that Emma was sitting at the bar. The three women went up to Emma and they saw her dabbing her eyes with a cocktail napkin, "Oh, Emma," said Snow.

"Well," said Emma with a sigh, "you guys got what you wanted. Regina, Elsa you two got what you wanted," Emma laughed slightly.

"We didn't _want_ it," said Regina.

"No, of course not," said Elsa.

"I know," said Emma as she held the napkin in her hands and rubbed her thumbs on it, "You were probably right." She set the napkin on the bar, "It's probably what I needed." She took a deep breath, "It's probably what I need to… move on." Snow moved in to hug her daughter on her left side, followed by Regina. Elsa hugged Emma on her right side.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	98. Mother's Little Helper

Mother's Little Helper

The next day, Emma filled Travis and Snow in on what happened after the women left the bar the night before. She found out that Gideon had been behind Hook's leaving Storybrooke. He forced the Nautilus to leave with Hook aboard. He placed a protection spell on Hook to keep him from finding a portal home.

Also, Gideon was posing as Aesop, the bar owner. He had the napkin she used to dry her eyes at the bar the night before. He told her that he could use her tears to break the protection spell he placed on Hook, but he would only do it if she helped him defeat The Black Fairy.

Emma, Travis and Snow marched into Gold's shop and Travis shouted, "Gold! Get out here now."

"I've got questions, and you better have answers," said Emma.

Gold walked out of the back room, "Well, if you want answers, I suggest you start by asking nicely," he said as he walked up to the front counter to meet with Snow and her adult children. Belle was right behind him.

"I'm done with nice. Your son has a death wish, which, if he messes with me one more time, I'm happy to fulfill."

"And Mom and I are happy to help," said Travis.

"We've been looking for some family bonding," said Snow.

"What did he do now?" asked Belle.

"He banished Hook to another realm," said Emma, "He's using him as a bargaining chip to force me to help him to kill the Black Fairy."

"He did?" asked Gold.

"Yes, he did," said Emma, "Now, I know nothing about this Fairy, but I'm guessing you do.

"Yeah, she's my mother," said Gold, without hesitation. The Charmings were understandably shocked at this news. Then, Gold continued, "She stole Gideon from the Blue Fairy, took him away to another realm where time moves differently, tortured him for 28 years."

"Why would she do that?" asked Snow.

"To hurt me."

"Her own son?"

"That tells you all you need to know about her."

"Emma, please don't hurt Gideon," pleaded Belle, "He was not born evil. No, she made him this way. If you help him, though, he will be on the side of good. I-I'm certain."

"Belle, I can only go with what I see and what I know," said Emma, "

"Then know this," said Gold, "Belief in good and hope isn't the only reason to spare my son and help destroy the Black Fairy. Right now, we have an opportunity to not only destroy her and save him, but to save all of us."

"She hasn't threatened anyone else."

"That's because she's in another realm only able to break free long enough to steal other children before it pulls her back in. But if she should break free for good…"

"I think I can handle it. I handled you. I broke your curse the one you gave to Regina that started this whole mess."

"Well, that's just the thing, Miss Swan the curse, that dark curse. It and all of the darkness you've ever faced, was borne out of one twisted soul… The Black Fairy. And unless we try and stop her, she is gonna bring far worse."

* * *

Regina was in her vault working on the spell, pouring ingredients into a boiling caldron, when Elsa and Henry walked in, "How's it going?" asked Elsa.

"It's going… slowly," said Regina, sounding dejected, "Casting a sleeping curse is one thing, but breaking it?" She scoffed and put back a bottle in her ingredient case. "Apparently, Snow and Charming have met their match… me."

"If there's anyone who can undo your work, it's you," said Henry.

"Yeah," said Regina, "I've cleaned up almost all my evil half's messes. Towline protection spell: Check. I freed that dragon from the mirror world: Check. Got Doctor Dolittle out of that cage." Regina looked at Henry and Elsa and saw the confused looks on their faces, "Don't ask. I undid everything except for the big one."

"I wish I could help," said Henry.

"Maybe you can," said Regina, "There's a few ingredients in Emma's shed I haven't tried yet. Can you run over and grab them for me?"

"Of course," said Henry as he went to get some paper to write down what his adoptive mother wanted, "What do you need?"

"Uh tongue of newt Not the eye… tongue."

Henry started writing fast and furiously, "Henry?" said Elsa, she looked at her nephew's eyes and they were all white.

But there was no response, "Henry?" said Regina as she walked over to her son. She looked down and saw she was writing down all kinds of strange symbols.

"Henry?!" said Elsa and Regina together. Then, Henry passed out.

* * *

A short time later, Henry was laying on a couch in the vault. Regina was sitting next to him and Elsa was standing behind her. Regina then showed Henry his notebook and what he wrote, "What is this?" asked Henry

"You tell us," said Elsa, "You wrote it right before you passed out."

"I… I have no idea. M-Maybe it's my Author powers? But I-I didn't use the pen, and I didn't write in the book," Henry looked at Regina, "Mom, why did this happen?"

"I-I I don't really know. But, lucky for us, I know someone who might."

They headed to the hospital and down to the basement where the most dangerous people in Storybrooke were kept, "I don't think he's ever had visitors," said Nurse Ratchet

"Shocking," said Elsa.

"Do you really think he'll be able to help us?" asked Henry, "I mean, he's not exactly our biggest fan."

"Well, it's worth a shot," said Regina, "Henry, if your problem is being the Author, why not ask the last one?"

Nurse Ratchet unlocked the door and opened it. Isaac was sitting at a desk working on a typewriter, "Hello, Isaac," said Regina. Isaac turned and looked at his three visitors, "We need to talk." Isaac smiled. They told him what happened with Henry and showed him the pages, "Well?" Regina asked.

"Shh, shh," he said. Elsa rolled her eyes. Then, Isaac said, "I've heard of this sort of thing happening, but it never happened to me. Not that I'm complaining. Well, actually, yes, I am complaining." He said as she stood up, "You've had me locked up for how long now, and what did I really do to you that was so bad?"

"You trapped everyone except me and Henry in a storybook. Then when we got in the book you tried to feed Henry and me to an ogre," said Elsa, "How is your nose by the way?" She asked with a smile.

Isaac glared at Elsa for a second then Regina said, "So, if you want to earn your way back, maybe you can start by telling us what this means. Why did Henry write it?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Your Majesty, but it's just so hard to think in this dreary cell," said Isaac. Elsa rolled her eyes as Isaac continued, "A writer needs motivation and inspiration in his surroundings."

"What do you want?" asked Elsa

"I want out of here for good. I'm gonna go back to New York. I'm gonna need a car something sporty. Ooh! Maybe a Porsche."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Lamborghini will do," said Isaac.

"How about I drive the sports car of your choice over your miserable little head until it squishes like a pumpkin?" asked Regina.

"Freedom, sports car, Big Apple. And, since you two are making this so difficult, 'Hamilton' tickets."

"Henry, grab your things," said Regina, she picked up the notebook and said, "I was foolish to think this washed-up hack would help us."

They were out the door when Isaac said, "His Author powers are taking over." The three of them stopped and they slowly walked back in as Isaac continued, "He thinks he controls them, but he doesn't. They are more powerful than you know."

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Elsa.

"Those trances they'll become more frequent, more intense. He might even end up in a cell right next to me."

"Well, what can I do to help?" asked Regina.

"You can start by giving me what I want," said Isaac.

* * *

Later that night, Snow, Belle and Travis walked into Sorcerer's found the place covered in spider webs. They made their way to the sitting room where Gold and Emma were waiting, "Are you okay?" asked Snow as she went over to her daughter.

"Yeah," said Emma, "I'll never look at Spider-Man again the same way, but I'm fine."

Belle went over to Gold, "Rumple, where's our boy?"

"Gideon led Emma to the creature and left her to die," said Gold.

"I thought you were helping him?" said Travis.

"I was, but Dark One Junior had different plans," said Emma, "He played me."

"He came to you for help, though," said Belle.

"Belle, I know you want to believe the best in him, but it's like you said evil is not born, it is made, and that is exactly what the Black Fairy did to him."

"Careful with your accusations, Ms. Swan," said Gold, "May I remind you I saved your life tonight."

"Because your son tried to kill me, again," said Emma.

"He needs help. You're a hero, Ms. Swan. Gideon is my son."

"You can't keep cleaning up his messes, Gold. He needs to take responsibility for his actions."

"Are you threatening my child?"

"I don't have a choice. He's tried to kill me twice. I'm not gonna give him a third chance."

"All right, Savior," said Gold, as he took a step toward Emma, "If you cross my son, I will do what I must to stop you."

"We didn't start this fight," said Snow. Gold just looked at Snow then she said, "Let's go home." Snow left with her adult children close behind her.

* * *

Elsa arrived with Isaac in the patrol car near the town line. Regina and Henry were already there. They were standing next to an 80s minivan. When the patrol car came to a stop, Elsa let Isaac out and the former Author marched over to the mayor, "What the hell is that? I asked for a sports car. I wouldn't drive that to a ping-pong tournament."

"Well, then you won't be driving it to New York, either," said Regina.

"Back to your cell," said Elsa, as she started to lead Isaac back to the patrol car.

"Okay," said Isaac, "Wait. Fine." Elsa let go of Isaac. Then, he said, "I'll take it. Doesn't matter. As long as she gets me the hell out of this town, and fast. I'm guessing the "Hamilton" tickets are a "no"?" Regina glared at him, "Yeah," said Isaac, "No one's magic's that powerful. All right, then. Adieu. Oh. And if you want to take care of your son, I'd follow along right behind me."

"Why?" asked Regina.

"You want to know what's going on with Shakespeare here?" said Isaac. He reached into Henry's backpack and took out Henry's Storybook "I'd take a look at the book."

Isaac headed to the van. Henry flipped through the storybook and found blank pages. He turned and looked at Isaac, "It's the final chapter," said Henry.

Isaac opened the driver's door, "Ah, so it is. The end of the story."

"Isaac?" asked Henry, "What happens at the end of the book?"

"The Savior fights the final battle. And trust me no one wants to be around to see that." Isaac then got in the van and drove away.

AN: I loved that the license plate on the van was "WED 1901" I think we all know what that stands for. If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	99. Awake

Awake

The next day, Emma, Travis, David, Regina, Elsa and Henry were at the loft and Regina, Elsa and Henry showed the others Henry's notebook and told them about what happened the night before. "'The Final Battle'?" asked Emma.

"According to that weasel, Isaac, that's what these hieroglyphs mean," said Regina.

Travis opened Henry's storybook and saw the empty pages, "We really are at the end of the book," He said.

"We should have seen this coming," said David.

"There's no way you could," said Emma.

"Yes. Back in the Enchanted Forest, when Rumplestiltskin told us you were destined to be the Savior, he said you would have to fight the Final Battle. We thought that meant breaking the original curse. We… We never would have put you or your brother through that wardrobe if we knew it was gonna lead to this."

"And it's fine. I'm not gonna lose," Emma closed Henry's notebook and picked it up. She looked over at her son and said, "Come on, kid. Let's go to the library and see if we can find something to decipher exactly what this means."

"I'm coming too," said Travis.

She reached across the table to hand it to him when her hand started shaking again. Henry took the book and Emma pulled her hand closed to stop the shaking, "It's going to be okay, Mom," said Henry.

"I know," said Emma.

Then, she Emma, Travis, Elsa and Henry left.

* * *

The four of them did some looking but were coming up empty when they got a call from David to meet them at Emma's house. When they got there Regina, David and Zelena told them they tried an antidote but The Evil Queen put a failsafe in her curse. The antidote that Regina made didn't weaken the curse it weakened the shared heart of Snow and David. By the end of the day they would both be asleep, with no way to wake them up. David showed the others a message that Snow had sent him on his phone, "The antidote didn't work, David," said Snow, "It just made things worse. So, we're going to have to figure out a way to do this thing the way we do everything together."

"You did what?" asked Emma.

"We're sorry, Emma," said David, "We were just trying to make things better."

"You made it a hell of a lot worse," said Emma, "You keep blaming yourselves. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have changed."

We know, but that doesn't mean we're gonna let you f-face it on your own," said David, as he looked at the paused video on his phone. Something caught his eye. He enlarged the picture and got a closeup of a pink flower petal floating behind his wife, "And you won't. I think your mother just found a way to break the sleeping curse. She just didn't realize it."

He showed the picture to the others, "Flower petals?"

"Those aren't just any petals, Regina," said David.

"Pretty boy is right," said Zelena as David showed her his phone, "Those are Pixie petals."

"Exactly. And Pixie Dust might just be strong enough to wake us up."

"Well, I know about magic, and Pixie flowers only grow for one reason… in reaction to the presence of great evil."

"So, if these flowers just started sprouting up all over Storybrooke…" Travis started to say.

"I think the Author had the right idea skipping town," said Zelena. She looked over at Emma, "Whoever you're meant to face in this Final Battle They're already here."

* * *

They headed back to the loft and they started to plan to find the Pixie Flowers. While the others worked, Emma stepped aside and looked at her trembling hand. David saw this walked over to her, "Emma? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Emma, as she turned and faced him. "You guys draw up the search grid?"

"Yeah, we did, but if we're gonna find that flower before we're both asleep for good, we're gonna need your mother's tracking skills, which means it's time for me to say good night." Then she kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"How do you do it, Dad? You and Mom have been separated by the curse for weeks, and you still found a way to work together."

"Well, even though I can't be with her, I know that she's fighting for me just as hard as I am for her. Emma, I know Hook is out there doing the same for you."

Emma walked up to David and hugged him, "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

After David woke up Snow, Emma and Travis filled their mom in on what David's plan was. The three of them then headed to the woods to find the Pixie Flowers. Snow and Travis were both armed with their bows and arrows, "The winds were blowing from the North," said Snow, "The petals had to have come from around here."

"Look down there," said Emma.

They looked down the hill they were standing on and saw hundreds of Pixie Flowers, "Wait. Zelena said these flowers only grow in the presence of evil…

"So, if there's a whole field of them…" said Snow.

Just then they heard a women's voice say, "And here I was hoping to make an entrance," the woman laughed as she walked out from her hiding place. It was The Black Fairy.

Travis and Snow both prepared their bows and took aim at the Fairy, "Stay away from my sister," said Travis.

"Emma, I've been waiting a very long time to meet you," said The Black Fairy.

"So, I guess you're the one I fight in the Final Battle," asked Emma.

"I created the Dark Curse. You were born to break it. We've been destined to clash since the beginning of time. I never should have sent an emissary to do what only I can."

"What the hell does that mean? How did you get here?" asked Emma, Then, Gideon stepped out, "Right. Never mind. So, is this it?"

"Oh, no," said The Black Fairy, "You'll know when the Final Battle begins. Everyone will.

"We won't let you hurt our daughter," said Snow.

"Is that so? Because it's going to be hard to stop me when both Mummy and Daddy are fast asleep." The Black Fairy laughed lightly, "Gideon." Gideon waved his hand and the Pixie Flowers were gone, "Ah, it's better this way. No mother should have to watch their child die."

Snow and Travis both fired their arrows and The Black Fairy and Gideon. The Black Fairy waved their hands and they both disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The three members of the Charming family went down the hill to see if there was any Pixie Flowers, but there were none. Snow was getting tired so she stopped and put hand against a tree to keep her up. "I swore I would never leave you two alone again, and now the Final Battle is coming."

"It is my destiny," said Emma, "There's nothing you can do to change it. I already told Dad It's not your fault."

"Emma, that's not true. It is our fault. There's something you don't know.

Travis looked to his right and saw a hint of pink in the snow-covered ground, "Wait. Look."

They walked up to the flower and Emma carefully picked it and handed it to her mother, "How did that survive?" asked Snow.

"Because it needed to," said Emma.

* * *

Emma and Travis got Snow back to the loft but Snow was getting more tired with every second that passed. They helped their mother over to the bed, "We don't have much time," said Snow.

Regina got the Pixie Dust out of the flower and poured it into a vial, "Regina, please tell me there's enough," said Travis, as Snow sat on the bed.

"Barely, but it'll do," said Regina as she brought it over, "It'll break this sleeping curse once and for all." She handed the vial to Snow, just then a black figure flew in through the window, "What now?"

"The Black Fairy," said Emma, as she followed the figure into the dining area, "She wants to stop us."

"That's not the Black Fairy," said Henry, as he looked at the figure hover in the middle of the room. There was a silver hook attached to its left foot, "I-It's a shadow."

"It's Hook's shadow," said Emma. Hook's shadow leaned forward and placed a piece of wood in Emma's hand, "What is this? Where's Hook?" Just then the hook fell of the shadow. Emma picked it up and said, "There's something wrong. He's in trouble," Emma looked up at the shadow, "What's going on? Where is he?" The shadow leaned forward and touched Emma's cheek. Then, the shadow turned and disappeared, "No. No.

"Mom, it's gonna be okay," said Henry, "We'll find him."

"We don't even know where he is," said Emma.

"Yes, you do," said Snow, as she sat up on the bed, "This magic can reunite anyone who shares true love. It can open a door to Hook."

"How do you know that?" asked Travis, as they all walked over.

"Because we once used Pixie Dust to find you and Emma when you two were little."

"What?" asked Emma.

"If we had gone through with it, Emma, you and Travis would have grown up with us. We would have been a family. You wouldn't have become the Savior. You wouldn't be fighting the Final Battle now.

"I get it… You had to do what was right for everyone else before yourselves."

"And today, I'm putting you first," said Snow. She took Emma's hand and put the vial of Pixie Dust in her hand and closed it, "You have a future, someone you love."

"I can't," said Emma, as she sat down on the bed next to her mother, "This is your one chance of breaking the curse."

Snow hugged her daughter, "Hook needs it more than we do." Travis came over and Snow hugged him, "Eventually you two will find a way to wake us." Snow broke the hug and laid down on the bed, "We took so much from you both," Snow closed her eyes, "We can't take Hook from you, Emma." Snow laid on her side, "Not before the Final Battle."

Emma stood up then everyone walked into the dining area. Elsa walked up to her husband and hugged him in comfort. Travis smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the top of her forehead. Emma looked at the bottle in her hand and then at Regina. "How do I use this to get to Hook?"

"I'm not sure," said Regina, "Just think about Hook and let the magic do the rest."

Emma poured the Pixie Dust in her hand. She closed her eyes and thought of Hook. Then she through the dust up into the air and a door appeared in the loft. Emma didn't hesitate. She opened the door and there was a gold portal. Emma ran into the portal. A few moments later she ran back in with Hook and they both fell the ground as the door disappeared. "You all right?" asked Emma as Regina and Travis helped Hook up and Elsa and Henry helped Emma up.

" How did you…" Hook started to ask.

"We got your message," said Emma. Hook groaned a little, and Emma knew what he wanted, "Right here." She picked up his hook off the table and helped him put it back on.

"I'm sorry, Emma," said Hook, "I should have told you what I did to your grandfather all those years ago, and I should never, never have even considered running away."

"It's okay. I didn't exactly make it easy for you to tell me the truth. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Emma started to take Hook to the bathroom, "No. No. There's something I have to do before I get pushed into another portal." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out Emma's engagement ring, "And this time I'm gonna do it the right way."

Regina, Henry, Travis and Elsa stepped aside to give the two a little privacy and they went to look on Snow and David. Travis and Elsa looked over at Emma and Hook. "Swan," started Hook, "and I know that you face an uncertain future, but there's one thing that I want you to be certain of that I will always, always be by your side." Emma smiled. Then, Hook continued, "So… Emma Swan," Then, Hook got down on one knee, "What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Emma then got down on her knees, put her hands on his shoulders, "Yes." They both smiled and kissed. Then, Hook put the ring on Emma's finger. Travis smiled, as he watched. He was so happy that his sister was finally going to get her happy ending. He looked at Elsa and smiled. She smiled back and they kissed. Then they turned and looked over at Snow and David, who were still sound asleep.

"Where are your parents?" asked Hook, "I feel like it's time I finally faced your father." Emma didn't say anything. She just looked over to her parents' sleeping area, "Bloody hell. What happened?"

Emma stood up and Hook jointed her then Emma said, "They went into a sleeping curse so I could save you."

Hook walked over to the others then Regina said, "Emma, I was thinking. There might be another way to break it, but it's risky."

* * *

A little while later, all of Snow and David's friends and family, including the Dwarves, Marco, Granny and Archie were gathered in Regina's office at town hall. Snow and David were laying on a makeshift table in the middle of the room. Then, Regina started to speak, "Thank you for coming. I know living in Storybrooke isn't easy. I certainly didn't always make it that way. But I learned something today that, once, Snow and Charming had a chance to leave this town to find their own happiness. But they chose to… for the good of everyone here. Now I'm going to ask you to do something for them," Regina picked up a silver goblet off her desk and turned to face the group, "This is a sleeping curse the Evil Queen placed on their shared heart. It was meant for one heart. But if we share the curse, we might dilute its power."

"Might?" asked Leroy.

"I'd be ash right now if it weren't for them," said Hook, as he stepped forward "Cheers, love." He took the goblet and drank some of the curse.

Then he handed it back and walked back over to Emma. Regina then took a drink and Emma then walked up, "Here goes," said Emma, as she took a drink and passed it to Henry. He took a drink and passed it to Travis. He took a drink and passed it to Elsa. She took a drink then set the goblet back on Regina's desk as Regina stepped behind her desk.

"What the hell?" said Leroy, as he stepped forward, "I could use a nap." He walked up to Regina's desk, picked up the goblet and took a drink.

Then Archie walked up and took the goblet from Leroy and said, "I'm in." Then, he took a drink.

Marco stepped forward. Archie hand it to him and Marco said as he took it, "Yes. Cent'anni." Then he took a drink and passed it to Granny, who had her hand out waiting. Soon, everyone in the room had taken a drink and once everyone did a burst of magic went through the room.

Snow & David woke up. They turned to look at each other and smiled, "David," said Snow.

"Snow," said David. Then, the two kissed. When, they were done, David looked at his wife and said, "You did it."

"I didn't do anything."

They finally noticed that they were in Regina's office. The looked around and saw everyone they loved and carried on the ground asleep, except for Regina who was in her chair sleeping. "No," said Snow, as she looked at everyone, "No. No." Then, David and Snow looked and saw Hook holding Emma his arms and Travis holding Elsa in his arms. David knelt next to his children, "No!" said Snow.

"Emma," said David, "Travis. Just then, Emma and Travis woke up, "Emma. Travis.

"Dad," said the twins together.

"You woke us up," David asked David, as he helped his adult children and into the waiting arms of their mother who hugged them, "How?

"It was easy," said Travis and he and Emma hugged Snow.

"We just all shared a tiny bit of your curse," said Emma.

Just then everyone else started to wake up. Travis went and helped Elsa up while David helped Hook up, "I take it Emma hasn't told you my secret," said Hook, when he was on his feet.

"Oh, she did," said David, "And it was a long time ago. You're a changed man now, Hook. We've all seen it."

Regina got out of her chair and walked over to Snow, "You did it," she said.

"Well, it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't inspired all these people," said Regina, "You gave up your family for them."

"And got a bigger one in return," Snow looked at Emma, "That's how I know that we'll defeat the Black Fairy, Emma. No matter what she does, you will not face her alone."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	100. Where Bluebirds Fly

Where Bluebirds Fly

A few days later, Snow, David, Travis, Elsa, Emma, Hook and Regina were at the Sheriff's Station listening to Zelena tell them how she got a visit from The Black Fairy. She wanted Zelena to join her side for The Final Battle. Zelena told her no. Then, The Black Fairy told her she would be in the Dwarf tunnels if she changed her mind, "I was about to wring her scrawny little neck, and then she just poofed away," said Zelena, as she finished.

"Makes sense she's headed to the Dwarf tunnels," said Travis, "It's an easy place to hide."

"And there are miles of them below Storybrooke," said David, "Pinning her down in there won't be easy.

"Well, the good news is, whatever her plan was for the Final Battle, she needs help," said Regina, "Which means we have time to figure out how to stop her."

"Well, perhaps that's where this piece of wand comes in," said Hook, as he took the piece out of his pocket, "Tiger Lily said it had been used to banish the Black Fairy once. If we can find the other half, perhaps we can do it again."

"So, where do we look?" asked Snow.

"I'm not waiting around for some piece of wand," said Zelena, "The only reason I didn't blast that noir-colored nit out of existence is because of Robin. So, if one of you'd be kind enough to watch her for a minute," she said as she motioned the baby in the carrier on the floor, "I'll do what I intended and go and take care of this."

"Well, hold on," said Regina, "You can't just go down there alone and confront her."

"Why not? What, you think I can't defeat her? I'm more powerful than you."

"Oh, really?"

"Is that why I had to rip out my own heart to save you from the Evil Queen?"

"Look, I would have been fine without your help."

"Believe what you want."

"You're not going down there."

"Okay," said Emma, as she stepped between the two women, "sibling rivalry aside, Regina's right. We need to get the wand back before we go up against her, and when we do, we're going to do this together."

"Thank you," said Regina.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way, but you're doing it without me," Zelena picked up Robin's carrier and headed out."

"She gonna be okay?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah," said Regina, "She just needs to cool off. In the meantime, why don't I take that piece of wand back to my vault, see if I can cast a locator spell on it."

"What about us?" asked David, "I mean, we can't just sit around here doing nothing."

"Well, we won't be," said Snow, "We have plenty to do to keep us busy."

"We do?" asked Hook.

"Well, you've obviously never planned a wedding."

"You really want to pick out centerpieces on the eve of the Final Battle?" asked Regina.

"I do. David and I went through with our wedding after you threatened us. It gave people hope. Why should Emma and Hook's be any different? So, who's ready to put their hearts into some wedding planning?"

* * *

A short time later, the Charmings along with Henry were at Granny's. "So, what do you think?"

"It's nice," said Hook, "I still think we could consider getting married on the sea. Wouldn't it be romantic to exchange our vows on the Jolly Roger?" He asked as Emma wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"Not if half your guests are getting sick over the side," said Henry.

"I guess the lad has a point."

"I think Granny's will be perfect," said Snow, "We can have the ceremony outside. After dinner, we push the tables aside for dancing. There's music on the jukebox. What do you think, David?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

David looked around and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? We have shared so many happy memories here together. Don't you want to have one more?"

"Let's be honest. Not all of them have been happy, and not all of them have been together, either."

"What are you talking about?"

"For starters, how about your first date with Whale?"

"Ouch," said Henry.

"Dad!" said Emma and Travis together.

"We were cursed," said Snow, "Are you really bringing that up right now? That can't possibly be the reason you don't want to have Emma's wedding here."

"Okay, well, how about this? This place is a scrap heap," said David, "You want another one? It's not big enough. Emma's a princess, and her wedding is a royal affair."

"You want to find someplace bigger, fine. Let's go find one," said Snow, then she headed out the front door.

"Happy to," said David, then he turned and followed her out.

Elsa, Travis, Henry, Emma and Hook all looked at each other confused, "What's going on?" asked Emma.

"I don't know, luv. I don't know at all," said Hook. Then, Emma, Hook and Henry walked out. Travis and Elsa looked at each other and then followed the others out.

* * *

Their next stop was the meeting room at Town Hall, "Well, it's definitely…" Emma started to say.

"Bigger?" said Hook.

"Well, I think this space has great potential," said Snow, "We could string lights from the ceiling, put some trees around. It could be transformed into something really magical.

"Yeah," said Emma, "I think it could be."

"Anyone else feel a draft?" asked David.

"It's probably just a window open somewhere," said

"And look at the walls the whole place needs a paint job."

"Okay, Dad," said Emma, "I know that technically we're all royalty or whatever, but unless you want to do a destination wedding at your castle in the Enchanted Forest or, like, Excalibur in Vegas, I don't think we're gonna find what you're looking for."

"That's not a bad idea," said David.

"Vegas?" asked Travis.

"No. The Enchanted Forest, our castle," David looked at Henry, "How many beans would it take to get everyone back there?"

"David, may I speak with you outside for a second?" asked Snow, as she headed to the door.

"Sure," said David.

Emma looked at Hook, "So, elopement?"

"Aye," said Hook, "I'll bring the rum."

Travis looked at his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law, "Elsa and I got married in our backyard. Dad was fine with that."

"Something else is going on here," said Elsa.

"I agree," said Emma, "My superpower is saying that Dad isn't telling the truth. Come on…"

They walked outside and saw Snow and David talking. David was saying to Snow, "The day I married you was the best day of my life until the Evil Queen burst through those doors and threatened everyone we loved. Then it became one of the worst. I don't want that for Emma. When I walk her down the aisle, the only thing she should be thinking about is the wonderful years ahead, not Gideon or the Black Fairy, not any of it. With everything she's been through, the least we can do is give her a real wedding day."

"What if we're not around to give her that?" asked Snow, "What if she's not?"

"She will be. That's where the hope comes in."

Just then, Emma, Hook, Henry, Travis and Elsa walked up to them, "Mom," said Emma, "Dad's right. Maybe… maybe postponing the wedding is the best thing, until we know that the Black Fairy can't interrupt."

"What if we can't stop her?" asked Snow.

"Well, then it would be a really short marriage anyway. We love each other. We want to do this when it's right not out of fear and not because we think we might die, but because we all know it's the right time."

Everyone looked at each other and silently agreed to delay the wedding until the Black Fairy was taken care of.

* * *

The Charmings got a call from Regina to meet them at the Sheriff's Station. When they got there Regina let her know what happened with Zelena. She had gone to Gold's to get some eye of newt for the locator spell. When she was there, she saw Belle was watching Robin and she realized that Zelena had went to confront The Black Fairy. So, she went after her and they got into a fight in the mines and the Black Fairy found them. Regina tried to throw a fireball at her but The Black Fairy had Gideon use his magic to knock her back. The Black Fairy then ran off. Zelena went after her, while Regina kept Gideon busy.

When Regina caught up with Zelena she found out that The Black Fairy was only using Zelena. She tricked Zelena into using her dark magic on a cavern full of Fairy Crystals turning them Dark. "She did what?" asked Emma, when she found out what happened.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Snow

"Unfortunately, I'm not," said Regina.

"How is that, even when your sister isn't the villain that we're fighting, she's still the villain that we're fighting?" asked Travis.

"Believe me. I had it out with her. She will no longer be a problem."

"Do we even know what the Black Fairy needs the crystals for?" asked Elsa.

"To start the Final Battle, so she says," said Regina.

"And has she done it? Has it started?" asked Henry.

"I don't know, Henry. But we'll figure it out."

"Have you gotten anywhere with that wand?" asked David.

"Unfortunately, I got a little sidetracked," said Regina, "But now that my family issues are under control, I'm back on it."

"Maybe not as under control as you'd like," said Zelena, as she walked in and set baby Robin's carrier on a desk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Regina as she walked up to her sister, "I thought we agreed you were better off in Oz."

"No. You agreed. And I was going to go. But then, I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because, despite what you may think, there's nothing for me in Oz. Anyone who ever cared for me there now hates me. Look, I know you and I aren't exactly the sisters that our mother wanted us to be, but you're all I've got, Regina. Going down to those mines was foolish and arrogant. And I'm sorry, but I-I think I can help now."

"What do you mean?" asked Snow.

"The Black Fairy used my magic to turn those Fairy crystals dark, so my magic is still tethered to it," said Zelena.

"Well, how does that help us?" asked Hook.

"Because it also means that we can destroy it with this," Zelena took a small chest out of a bag.

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"Something I picked up from Oz via tornado."

"And what will it do?" asked Regina.

"Destroy my magic."

* * *

Emma, Regina, Travis, Elsa and Zelena went down to Regina's vault. Zelena placed the small chest on top of a makeshift table of trunks. Regina also placed a piece of Dark Magic Crystal that she brought back from the mines. Zelena opened the chest and inside was a glass heart. She just kept looking at it for several moments then Regina asked, "What's wrong?"

Zelena looked at her sister and said, "If something should happen, promise me you'll look after Robin."

"Of course," said Regina, as she touched Zelena's arm "But nothing is going to happen."

"Just promise."

"I promise."

"Me, too," said Emma, as she touched Zelena's arm.

"Me, too," said Elsa, as she touched Zelena's arm, "She's one of us."

"We'll protect her with our lives," said Travis, as he touched Zelena's arm.

Zelena took a deep breath, "Okay." She cleared her throat and picked up the heart. It started to glow. Then a few moments later, the heart started to absorb Zelena's magic and glow brighter. Then, there was a blast of green magic that went through all of Storybrooke. They looked down at the piece of crystal and saw it had gone from black to clear. "How do you feel?" asked Regina.

Zelena took a deep breath and laughed a little at her sister, "Weak."

"But you've never looked stronger," said Regina. She took her sister's hand, "Zelena, I'm so sorry… For everything. I'm so proud of you." Then, she went to give a hug,

Emma picked up the crystal and said, "If this crystal is back to normal, does that mean all of them are, too?"

"Yes," said Regina, "The Black Fairy's back to square one."

"We should call Mother Superior," said Travis, "She can get the dwarfs to start mining this stuff. It could come in handy."

"Well, good luck with that. She was the first person I called to locate that wand fragment. I left a dozen messages, but I haven't heard back."

Zelena sighed, "Gold. Gold's got her in the back of his shop."

* * *

They went to Gold's shop. Belle told them that Gold used The Blue Fairy's magic to restore the sword that Emma used on Gideon. But, now Gold was having trouble reviving the Blue Fairy, "I-I'm not… Not proud of what I did," said Belle, "but I did what I thought was best for myself."

"We both did," said Gold as he walked in, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you," said Zelena, "You're welcome."

"Help me with what?"

"Your little Fairy problem which you don't seem able to solve."

"The Blue Fairy," said Regina, "We might be able to wake her."

"Unless you found a way," said Belle.

"Not yet, but I will," said Gold.

"But we might not need to wait, Rumple, if you just let them try. Look, I realized today just how much we missed out on with Gideon. And that's time that we will never get back. But now that he's come here, I-I refuse to let her steal any more of our time with him."

"Get on with it," said Gold.

Regina handed Emma the crystal she brought back from the mine. Emma held the crystal over The Blue Fairy's chest. She crushed it with her magic and the Fairy Dust fell on to the sleeping fairy. It was absorbed into her body. Then, Belle went to check her pulse. "You did it," said Belle as she looked up at Emma, "Her heart's beating again."

"Then it's only a matter of time before we wake her up," said Gold.

AN: 100 Chapters! I can't believe I went this far. I would like to thank all my great readers. You guys are the best. It's crazy to see how high the read count is when I put up a new chapter. If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	101. The Black Fairy & The Song in Your Heart

The Black Fairy & The Song in Your Heart

The next day, Emma, Hook, David, Snow, Belle, Travis and Elsa were in the back room of Gold's shop watching as he carefully opened a large egg, next to where The Blue Fairy was resting. As the egg opened a powerful stench started to fill the room. "Well, that smells disgusting," said Travis, "What is that?"

"A dragon egg that never hatched," said Gold, as he continued to work, "And the dragon breath trapped inside is potent medicine indeed.

"And that's how you wake up Blue?" asked Hook, "With a dead baby dragon?"

"That's dark even for the Dark One," said Emma.

"Do you have a better idea, Miss Swan?" asked Gold. Emma slightly shook her eye, "That's the problem with Saviors, isn't it?" Gold removed the top off the eggs and the smell was much stronger, "Never quite as helpful as advertised."

Green smoke came out of the egg and went into Mother Superior's nose. Then the fairy took a deep breath. But, she still didn't wake up, "Well, I guess neither are you," said Emma.

Gold stepped out for a moment with Belle close behind him. A few moments later, Blue started to stir. Travis went to go find The Dark One and his wife. He went out the front door and saw them talking, "Hey, guys, you might want to get in here."

When the three of them got back inside, Snow was sitting on the bed next to Blue, "Blue? It's Snow," Blue slowly opened her eyes, "Blue?"

"Snow," said Blue softly.

Then, Hook marched up and said as he took the wand piece out of his back pocket, "Hey, Tiger Lily gave me half this wand. We need the other half. Have you seen it? Where is it?"

"Hook," said Snow, "Give her a minute."

Hook stepped back and then Blue said, "The wand is… it's at the center of Storybrooke."

Snow put a hand on the side of Blue's face, "That's enough of that," Then she put her other hand and Blue's neck and she whispered, "We don't need you sharing all your secrets." She started to squeeze.

Travis stepped up, "Mom? What are you doing?"

Snow looked at her son and with The Black Fairy's voice she said, "Oh, I'm not your mother, Travis." Then, Snow turned into The Black Fairy, "I'm his." She glanced over at Gold, "Now back away, all of you. Fairies have such delicate necks."

Just then, David said, "You should listen to her… Father." Then he turned into Gideon, "She always makes good on her promises."

Hook pulled his sword but Gold stepped up and lowered it. He looked at his son and said, "And what about the promise of a mother to a son?"

"Careful of your emotions, Rumple," said The Black Fairy, "They run strongly in our family As Blue is about to find out." She waved her hand and The Black Fairy disappeared with The Blue Fairy.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Father," said Gideon, "Goodbye."

Gideon went to wave his hand to magic himself out of the shop. But, Gold slapped a magic blocking cuff on his wrist, "I'm afraid your magic is no longer any use to you. It's time to get your heart back."

* * *

Travis and Elsa went with Hook to get the real Snow and David. They went to the center of Storybrooke. That happen to be the clock tower. They searched the whole thing and the realized they needed help. So, Snow took out her phone and called Regina. She put the phone on speaker and after couple rings Regina answered, "Hello?"

"Okay, Regina, time to put on your mayor pants," said Snow.

Travis stifled a laugh as he heard Regina say, "Excuse me?"

"Blue said that the wand is at the center of Storybrooke, so we're here at the clock tower, the geographic center of Storybrooke. But there's nothing here, except, you know, the clock."

"Well, slow down and tell me what you want from me."

"You cast the curse, you made the town, you must know what Blue meant."

There was a pause then Regina said, "Of course. The fairies breathe love and hope, right? So when a fairy talks about the center of Storybrooke…"

"She means the heart of Storybrooke… Granny's."

"Granny's." said Regina.

* * *

Snow, David, Hook, Travis and Elsa headed to Granny's. When they got there the saw Granny standing in the middle of the floor, "Finally! Would you please do something about her?"

Just then Regina popped out from behind the counter, "I told you, it's important."

"So is my lunch rush."

"All right, people, let's tear this place apart" said David, "Let's find that wand."

They all started looking all over the diner. In, under and behind everything. David looked toward the back of the diner and said, "Jukebox?"

"Jukebox," said Hook and Travis together.

The three men moved to the jukebox and pushed it aside. They checked the floor and David found a loose tile. He lifted it and under it was a hole in the floor with a box in it. David took the box out and showed it to Regina. She opened the box and inside was a broke wand, "That's it," said Regina. She held her hand out, "The other half, please."

"Well, hang on just a second," said Hook, "How do we know that you are actually you?"

"Because it's me."

"Wait. Hook right," said Travis, "We should have a safe word or something. How do we know you're not The Black Fairy?"

"Because I am," said The Black Fairy. They all turned and saw The Black Fairy standing in the doorway.

"Right," said Hook. He reached in his pocket and took out the other wand half and handed it to Regina, "Sorry I doubted you, love."

"That wand won't do you any good Not without the Savior around. Now, give it here."

"Unh-unh," said Regina, "My town, my rules. And you're not getting this without a fight."

The Black Fairy sighed, "I was hoping you'd say that. You know, I've done so many dark things in my life, but I've never had a chance to kill a queen."

"And I've never killed a fairy," Regina waved her hand. Then, she and The Black Fairy disappeared.

The others rushed outside and saw The Black Fairy and Regina standing in the street, "Regina!" said Elsa.

"Stay back," said Regina, "I got this."

"I should have buried you in that dwarf mine," said The Black Fairy.

"Yes, but you didn't. And now, thanks to my sister, your plan is over."

"That witch made a fatal mistake. One you're going to have to pay for right now," The Black Fairy took a few steps back and knocked Regina down with her magic.

The Black Fairy sent another blast of magic at Regina, when all of the sudden a green 1978 Ford Pinto Wagon came flying down the street and hit The Black Fairy, knocking her to the ground. The car came to the stop and the people standing outside Granny's saw that Zelena was behind the wheel! "Miss me?" She said as she looked back at The Black Fairy knelling on the ground. She got to her feet then raised her hand and disappeared in a puff in black smoke. Zelena got out of the car and looked at Regina, "You know, this whole driving thing's quite easy when you're actually trying to hit something. Then the two sisters shared a smile.

* * *

Travis went with Regina to Gold's. When they got there, they saw Gold, Emma and Gideon all asleep. "What's going on?" asked Travis.

"Rumple put them all asleep," said Belle, "He wanted to talk to Gideon in his dreams."

Just then, the three sleeping people woke up. They all looked at each other with stunned expressions. Regina, Travis and Belle walked up to the three of them and Regina said, "Now that nap time's over, it's time for battle." She held up to halves of wand.

"You found the other half," said Emma.

"Indeed I did," said Regina, "Now let's go de-wing that bat."

"Actually, I don't think I'm the Savior that's supposed to fight the Black Fairy," said Emma, "Gold… this is on you."

"Wait," said Travis, "Gold is a Savior?"

"Rumple, is this true?" asked Belle.

"Yes, it's true," said Gold.

Belle knelt down next to him, "All these years All these years I've known there was a good man behind the beast. Now you know it, too."

"I don't know what I know," he looked at the wand halves in Regina's hands. He stood up and took them, "but I know I must do this."

"Let me help you. I can…" Gideon started to say.

Gold cut him off, "No. I've put you in enough danger." Gold used his magic to restore the wand. "I think it's best that I face my mother alone."

* * *

Later that night, Snow, David, Travis, Elsa, Hook and Emma were in Granny's having coffee when Gold came in and placed a coal black heart on the table, "Is that?" Emma asked.

"Hers, yes," said Gold. The Black Fairy has been banished for good."

"You really did it. And the Blue Fairy?"

"Safe Back with her kind. All is as it was."

"Thank you, Gold," said Travis.

"Looks like the wedding can happen tomorrow," said Snow, "Thanks to you."

Emma leaned forward, "You did good, Savior," said Emma.

* * *

The next day, Zelena, Regina, Emma and Elsa were gathered at Emma's house for a small impromptu wedding shower for Emma. With the Black Fairy defeated, Emma and Hook's wedding was scheduled for that night on the roof of the building kitty-corner from the library.

The four women were enjoying some mimosas, when Snow came in with a large white box, "It's here!"

"Oh," said Emma, as she handed Zelena her drink and walked over to her mother, as Snow placed the box on the table. Emma opened the box and inside was Snow's wedding dress from when she married David.

Snow wasn't sure if it had made in over from the Enchanted Forest. But she had Belle check the back room of Gold's shop and it was there. Earlier in the day, Snow asked Emma if she wanted to wear it. Emma happily agreed.

Emma got her first look at it and said, "Oh, wow." She took it out of the box and held it up against her body, "Mom! It's beautiful." Then, the dress started to turn black from where Emma was holding it at her waist, "Mom?" asked Emma, once the dress was all black.

They heard the sound of someone magicking in, they turned and saw a black puff of smoke and the Black Fairy appeared, "I never was a fan of white weddings."

"How are you still here?" asked Emma.

"Did you really think you could turn my own son against me?" asked The Black Fairy as she stepped forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Snow, "Why are you crashing my daughter's wedding day?"

"Because Emma and I are destined to fight. Light and dark must have their reckoning. Unless, of course…"

"What?" asked Emma.

"Unless you give me your heart now and save us both the trouble of fighting the Final Battle."

"You really think I'll just surrender to you."

"I know you think you're strong, Emma. But I've spent centuries collecting orphans just like you. And we both know deep down, you're still the lonely little girl you always were."

"I hate to break it to you, but I've grown up."

"Have you? Go to the clock tower. Then you'll know what you're up against. The Final Battle is coming, whether you want it or not." The Black Fairy waved her hand and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The five women rushed to the clock tower and when they got out of the elevator they looked up and saw a giant ball of black magic. "Is that all…" Snow started to say.

"Black Fairy dust," finished Regina, "Enough to curse Storybrooke 10 times over."

"So, that's how the Black Fairy plans to win the Final Battle," said Elsa, "By separating us… with a curse."

Regina put her hand up to scan the ball with her magic, "It's tied to the clock tower. The moment it strikes 6:00, it'll be released."

"That's when Hook and I are getting married," said Emma.

"Well, you have to admit, she's got a flair for the dramatic," said Zelena.

"That's it. The Black Fairy's going down right now."

Emma turned to leave when Snow stopped her, "Emma, I know that you feel responsible, but this is not just your fight."

"She seemed to think it was," said Emma.

"Yeah, well the last time I checked, she doesn't get a vote," said Regina, "Zelena, Elsa and I will figure out a way to disable this thing. I ruined your parents' wedding. The least I can do make sure you get to enjoy yours."

* * *

David, Travis and Hook where on the Jolly Roger looking at the white suit Snow and Emma had picked out for Hook to wear to the wedding, "What's wrong?" asked David.

"Wishing they had something with a bit more leather?" asked Travis.

"Do you think Emma will be disappointed if I don't wear it?" asked Hook.

Before either of them could answer they heard Emma's voice, "I don't think she'll mind." They turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Emma," said Travis and David together.

"Swan," said Hook, frustrated, "don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" he asked with a laugh.

Emma stepped in the cabin and said, "Dad, Travis, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, of course," said David.

"Sure," said Travis. Then the two of them walked out.

Hook looked at if fiancée and he could tell something was wrong, "What is it, luv?"

"The Black Fairy," said Emma, "Gold didn't banish her. And now she's casting a curse that's going to separate me from everyone, so that I have to fight the Final Battle alone."

"Not on our wedding day, she won't. Let's go."

Hook started to walk out of the room when Emma stopped him, "Killian, this is one I need to win on my own."

Hook was a little confused, "Isn't that what she wants?"

"If you come with me, it just gives her a chance to hurt one more person I love. And I can't let her do that."

"You've obviously made up your mind, so why did you come here then?"

"To tell you not to worry. And at 6:00 P.M., I will be there to say, 'I do.'"

"No, that's not it. You've come to say goodbye in case it doesn't work.

"Killian…"

"Let me help."

"I love you," said Emma. Then she turned and left.

* * *

Regina, Zelena and Elsa were in Regina's vault looking through Regina's spell books. Regina slammed the book she was looking at shut and said, "I can't find anything to stop the Black Fairy's curse."

"Think about it," said Zelena, as she stood up, and walked over to her sister, "You were the first person to cast her original dark curse. You know her magic better than anyone."

Elsa walked over to the other women, "There has to be something you learned back then that you can use against her this time."

"Time," said Regina, "That's it! The first curse stopped time," Regina started gathering ingredients, "If I can isolate that part of the spell, it'll stop the curse from happening."

* * *

Emma was in her office at the Sheriff's Station, going through a box of mementos. When Henry and Travis walked in. "Mom," said Henry.

"Hey," said Emma, "Let me guess, you two are here to talk me out of going up against the Black Fairy."

"Nope," said Travis, "We're here to tell you you're doing the right thing."

"Really?"

"The Final Battle," said Henry, "It's why I brought you to Storybrooke in the first place. We know you can do it."

"Thanks, kid," She took her son's hand and then her brother's, "Thanks, Trav…"

Travis smiled, "Your welcome, Emms… So… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I can't go into battle with the people I love," said Emma, "So I was just reminding myself of all the things I have to fight for." She showed them a Polaroid of Henry and Emma at Granny's.

Henry saw a tape player on the desk, "What's this?" he pressed the play button and a young girl humming started play. Emma quickly turned it off. And, she started thinking.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Travis, "What was that?"

Emma picked up the tape player and put it aside, "Nothing. If I'm gonna do this, I need to do this now. I don't have a lot of time before her curse hits." She pulled Travis and Henry in for group hug. Then, she headed out to face the Black Fairy alone.

* * *

It didn't take long and Regina had isolated the time component of the Dark Curse. Elsa called David and Snow and had them meet them at Regina's Vault. When they got there Regina show them their work, "Is that it?" asked Snow.

"Yes, the answer to stopping the Black Fairy's curse."

"Okay, now we'll fight the Black Fairy together," said David, "Good work."

"Well, I had a little help," said Regina as she looked over at Zelena and Elsa.

"I wonder what our sorry excuse of a teacher would say if he could see us now?" asked Zelena.

"How about, 'Thank you'?" said Gold's voice, as the vile disappeared from Regina's hand. They all looked and saw Gold walk in with the vile in his hand, "Now, this was made to freeze the curse. I wonder how well it's gonna work on people."

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's office and saw the Black Fairy sitting at Regina's desk, "So, have you finally come to your senses and decided to surrender?" she asked

"Hardly," said Emma, as she stepped closer, "Why wait for the curse to hit? Let's start the Final Battle now."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Hm," The Black Fairy stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, "I was planning to wait for my curse to separate you from your family, but they ended up doing my work for me."

She waved her hand and David, Snow, Elsa, Regina, Zelena and Hook appeared. They were all frozen in. Emma looked at them and then at The Black Fairy, "I'll kill you."

"Will you, now? Because I've been watching you, Emma. Or should I say, listening?" The Black Fairy raised her hand and a black crystal ball appeared in it. The humming from the tape recording started to play. "Do you know what I hear? A little girl who's all alone in this world. A girl who's weak, without hope. I used to go to sleep to the sounds of misery like that every night in the mines." She waved her hand again and the ball went away.

"I'll show you misery," said Emma. She got ready to throw a blast of magic at the Black Fairy but nothing happened. The Black Fairy laughed and then Emma asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, just made you face the truth," said The Black Fairy, "You can't do this alone." Emma's hand started shaking then she turned and rushed out of the office.

* * *

Emma went back to the Sheriff's Station. Henry and Travis were still there. Emma was looking at her still trembling hand, "What did she do to you?" asked Henry, as he and Travis were sitting there looking at her.

"She just reminded me what it was like to feel something I haven't felt in a really long time," Said Emma, "She reminded me what it felt like to be alone."

"Even if she froze our family, you're not alone," said Travis.

"The reason," said Emma, as she sat down, "the reason I didn't want to listen to the tape is because it reminded me of a time when no one even cared enough to listen to me sing a song."

"I don't understand. What does it have to do with fighting the Final Battle?"

"It's not about the singing," said Emma, "It's just where it started. It's not about the little things that I couldn't do on my own. It was every time something big came along, I ran from it. Henry, I wasn't even brave enough to keep you."

"Mom," said Henry, "That was a long time ago. You've changed."

"Because you came into my life. And you helped me build a family, and that let me do things I never thought I could."

"You're the Savior. You can still beat her and save everyone."

Just then Emma had a realization and stood up, "The only way I can do that is if I give the Black Fairy my heart the way she wanted in the first place."

"But she'll kill you," said Travis, as he and Henry stood up.

"Henry brought me here to bring back the happy endings," said Emma, "Maybe this is the way I was supposed to do it."

"This isn't how the book's supposed to end," said Henry.

"Because if I fight and I lose, you'll both lose everyone she's frozen. At least this way, I know you'll all be safe" She put her hands on each side of Henry's face and kissed him on the forehead and then she hugged Travis.

* * *

After Emma left, Henry and Travis were in Emma's office looking at the blank page of the Storybook, "There has to be a different ending to this story," said Henry. "Aah!" Then he shoved the book off the desk.

"Henry!" said Travis. He walked around the desk and put his hands on his nephew's shoulders to calm him down, "This is not how the story is going to end. Your mom will…" Travis looked down and saw a page had seamingly fallen out of the Storybook.

Henry saw the page, "Where'd that come from?" and picked it up. It showed The Blue Fairy with Charming and Snow. She was placing the power of song in Emma's heart to help her win a major battle one day, Henry looked at Travis, "She's not alone."

"She never was," said Travis, "Come on…" Henry and Travis rushed out of Emma's office.

* * *

TUAT

Emma walked into Regina's office, "Emma," said The Black Fairy, as she sat by the fireplace, "Here to spend a final moment with your family before my curse hits?"

"Just let them go," said Emma, "This can be over before you even start it. You can have what you came for… My heart."

"It's a deal," said the Black Fairy, as she stood up.

Emma walked over to Hook, "Killian. I'm sorry. This is the only way." She put his hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the lips.

"It's all right, Emma," said The Black Fairy, as Emma walked up to her, "At least one of us is getting our happy ending."

"Just get it over with," said Emma

The Black Fairy smiled and lightly laughed. Then, she reached into Emma's chest and pulled out her heart. Emma gasped and fell to her knees. The Black Fairy squeezed Emma's heart but nothing happened, "No. Why won't you die?" Emma's heart flashed white for a second and the magic in the heart started to burn the Black Fairy's hand and she dropped it on the floor. When the heart hit the floor it flashed white again.

Just then Travis and Henry walked in, "Because her heart's stronger than you think," said Travis.

"Henry, Travis, what are you doing here?" asked Emma.

Travis and Henry knelt down next to Emma, "You don't have to be afraid of being alone because you never have been. Look." Henry showed Emma the storybook page.

"Their song has been inside you the whole time," said Travis. Brought out the tape recorder. Emma humming as a young girl started to play, "It's not your weakness. It's your strength."

Emma started to hum then she started to sing, "Once I lived in darkness. Out there on my own. Left to brave the world." She turned to look at Snow and David, "Alone. Everything seemed hopeless. No chance to break free." She looked over at Travis then Henry, She touched Henry's cheek, "Couldn't hear the song inside of me…" then she took Henry and Travis' hands.

The Black Fairy tried to send a blast of magic at Emma but nothing happened. Emma rose to her feet along with Travis and Henry and Emma continued to sing, as she looked at her frozen family. "Once upon a time, a song inspired them: be brave." Then she looked at the Black Fairy, and stepped closer, "They gave me up, because my fate was as the one who'd save the world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do. They placed a song inside my heart More powerful than you." Emma then sent a blast of magic to her frozen family members and they started to wake up."

"Mom, keep going," said Henry.

"You can do it," said Travis.

Emma continued to sing as she walked over to David and Snow, "All the years of running, no, not anymore." She took Snow's hand then David's, "I know what I'm living for." Then, she walked over to Hook, "I'm no longer searching. Turns out all along, the answer was inside me," Then she looked back at the Black Fairy, "With a song." Then, there was a blast of white magic that unfroze Emma, Travis and Henry's family.

Henry picked up Emma's heart as Emma walked back up to the Black Fairy, "Looks like I'm not alone anymore. Henry." Emma pushed her heart back into her chest as Henry held onto it.

"You should've done this the easy way," said The Black Fairy, "'Cause my curse is still coming. And the Final Battle is going to be worse than you could possibly imagine." Then she waved her hand and disappeared.

"Emma," said Snow, as she went over to her daughter and hugged her, "Emma. How did you do it?"

Henry went over to Regina and Travis went over to Elsa. Then, Emma said, as David walked over, "It was the song you gave me."

"What do you mean?" asked David, "What song?"

"It doesn't matter," said Emma, as she hugged him, "It's not important. What matters is, you were with me. You were with me my whole life!" She laughed

"Swan," said Hook.

"Killian!" said Emma, as she went up and hugged him.

* * *

Soon it was time for the wedding. The roof was beautifully decorated. Hook and Archie were standing at a small platform. Hook was wearing a very nice black suit. Just before Emma came out, Henry rushed up the aisle with the box the wedding rings were in. He handed it Hook who handed them to Archie and he set them aside. Henry went and took his seat between Travis and Regina, who handed him the Storybook. Zelena was sitting next to Regina and holding baby Robin on her lap. Travis was holding Annabelle and Elsa was holding baby Ingrid. Granny was sitting next to Zelena and holding Neal.

Hook looked at the end of the aisle and saw Emma ready to walk down it. Everyone stood as David and Snow walked Emma down the aisle. When they reached the end, David lifted the veil out of Emma's face. She smiled and he kissed his daughter on the cheek. Emma turned to Snow and Snow kissed Emma on the cheek. David turned to Hook and shook his hand. Emma stepped forward and Hook took Emma's hand to help her onto the platform. Then, David and Snow too their seats.

Archie looked at Hook and Emma and said, "Are you ready to recite your vows?"

Hook went first, "Emma, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me getting my revenge. And you did something that no one else ever could. You showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose. They say that a captain's heart belongs to his ship," Then he took Emma's ring from the box, slipped it on her finger, and took her hand, "And with this ring, it now belongs to you."

Emma looked into Hook's eyes and said, "Killian, Travis and I spent so much of our lives on our own. And then, Henry found us and brought us to Storybrooke, and helped us find the rest of our family. But just because you learn that you come from true love doesn't mean that you believe that you'll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have." Then she took Killian's ring from the box placed it on his finger, and took his hand.

Then, Archie said, "Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?"

"I do," said Hook.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do," said Emma.

"Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Archie. Emma and Hook moved toward each other and kissed, as all the guests applauded.

Soon, it was time for Hook and Emma's first dance as husband and wife. As Hook dipped Emma, he looked into her eyes and said, "You did it, Swan. You got your happy ending."

When he brought Emma back up she said, "That's not what this is. It's something else."

"What, then?"

"Happy beginning." Then, Emma started to sing, "Tomorrow is uncertain. Who knows what it will bring?"

Hook sang back, "But one thing is for sure, luv." He picked he up spun her, "With you, I have everything." Then set her back down.

Then they sang together, "And happ'ly ever after, is the way these stories go." Hook dipped her again.

Hook brought Emma back to her feet and she started to spin, "Used to think that's what I wanted ,But now I finally know…" She rejoined Hook, "There's no storm we can't outrun"

"We will always find the sun," sang Hook.

"Leave the past and all its scars, a happy beginning now is ours," they sang together.

Snow and David along with Travis and Elsa moved out on to the dance floor. As they danced with their husbands, Snow and Elsa sang, "We celebrate together, a longtime wish come true."

"What makes it even better," sang David and Travis. "Today our story starts anew"

Then, Regina moved out to the dance floor. And sang as she did a little twirl, "Let villains cast their curses."

She held out her hand to her sister to join her and together they sang, as Regina twirled Zelena, "We can overcome them all."

Then, As Regina held out her hand to Henry to join them, Zelena sang, _"_ If we all stand strong together"

"There's no way we can fall," sang Henry.

Then everyone started to sing and dance, "There's no storm we can't outrun. We will always find the sun. Leave the past and all its scars. A happy beginning now is ours. If we're facing endless night, take my hand and join the fight. Past the clouds, we'll find the stars. A happy beginning now is ours. Na na na. Na na na. Na na na na. There's no storm we can't outrun. We will always find the sun. Leave the past and all its scars. A happy beginning now is ours. If we're facing endless night... Facing endless night. Take my hand and join the fight... Come and join the fight. Past the clouds, we'll find the stars...Oh, we'll find. A happy beginning now is ours! A happy beginning now is ours!"

Just then, they heard the bell on the clock tower start to ring. Everyone stopped dancing and singing and looked at the clock. When it rang for 6:00. The clock face busted open and the black magic of the Black Fairy's curse poured out of it and headed right for the wedding. _"_ The Black Fairy's curse!" shouted Leroy, "It's here!"

Everyone stood there and watched the magic of the Black Fairy's curse snaked toward them. Elsa was holding Ingrid, Travis was holding Annabelle. David and Snow were together. Snow was holding Neal and David had his arms wrapped around the them both. Zelena and Regina were standing together with Zelena holding Robin, "Where do you think its taking us?" Hook asked Emma.

"It doesn't matter," said Emma, "Wherever we end up, we're gonna win." The magic then enveloped everyone.

The Final Battle had begun.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	102. The Final Battle: Part 1

The Final Battle: Part 1

 _Storybrooke_

Henry woke up on the roof of the building the wedding took place at. He wasn't wearing his suit. He was wearing normal clothes and he was holding onto the Storybook. He looked around and saw no evidence of the wedding except for the small platform where he saw his mom and Hook exchange their vows. He stood up and heard a car honking. He looked over the edge and saw people walking around and cars going by on the street below.

He got down to the street and started to look around. He saw the patrol car pull up in front of Granny's and saw his Uncle Travis get out. "Uncle Travis!" He said, as he crossed the street. Travis stopped and looked at his nephew as he got closer, "Hey, Uncle Travis! What happened here?! What's going on? What did the Black Fairy's curse do?"

Travis sighed, "Really, Henry? Black Fairy? Curse? I thought you were past that."

"She's done something to you, to… to everyone."

"Henry, do I need to schedule another appointment with Dr. Hopper?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Where's my mom? Your sister…"

Travis sighed again, "Henry you know exactly where Emma is…. She's in the same place that she's been for the last two years…. Storybrooke Sanitarium…"

* * *

After leaving Henry, Travis called his wife, Fiona, the mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's adopted mother. They came together because of their mutual concern for Henry. He couldn't believe it when Henry ate a poisoned turnover to prove to Emma that fairy tales were real. But, thankfully Henry made a full recovery thanks to Dr. Whale. Emma was sent to the Sanitarium because she was so distraught because of Henry. That's how Travis became Sheriff.

When Travis and Fiona got there, Henry and Emma were sitting at a table talking. They walked up to them and Fiona said, "Henry," she laughed slightly, "There's my boy. Hmm." Henry wans hiding something in his lap.

"Madame Mayor, I'm sorry," said Emma, "I didn't know he was coming today."

"How many times have I told you? It's Fiona," she leaned forward, "No need for titles here. Hmm."

"Henry, shouldn't you be at school?" asked Travis.

"Of course," said Henry, "I just wanted to see my other mom."

Fiona saw the top of the Storybook in his lap, "What's that? Where did you find that?" she grabbed it from him, "Oh, no. I think I'll hold onto this." She held it to her chest.

Travis shook his head, "Nothing but trouble seems to come from that book."

"Now, Henry, back to school," said Fiona. "Travis and I'll see you at dinner." Henry stood up as Travis and Fiona sat down, "Travis, Emma and I have some business to discuss."

"Okay, Mom," said Henry as she walked around the table to hug Emma. As they hugged, Henry whispered in Emma's ear, "Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it." Then, Henry walked away.

Fiona looked at Emma, and said, "Now then, I think somebody needs to take their medicine." Emma looked down at the small cup of pills in front of her and took them.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Snow, David, Elsa, Hook and Regina were all in the hall at Snow and David's castle where they were married. Neal was laying on his Snow's chest. While Ingrid and Annabelle were laying on Elsa's chest. Everyone was dressed in their Enchanted Forest clothes. Elsa was wearing her long blue ice dress. Ingrid was dressed like her mother while Annabelle was dressed like her Aunt Anna. Snow was the first awake, "David." She asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said as he sat up.

Regina and Elsa were the next to sit up. When Hook came too he looked at his hand and saw his wedding ring was gone, "No. No." He sat up and said, "Emma? Emma?!"

Regina looked around and sighed, "She's gone."

"The Black Fairy kept her word," said Elsa, as she stood, "She ripped us apart."

"Ripped us apart?!" shouted Hook, "Where the blazes are we?!"

"This is… our palace," said David.

"What now?"

"We're in the Enchanted Forest," said Snow.

"Well, she has panache, I'll give her that," said Regina, "She took you from your wedding to theirs."

"This is where we got married," said Snow.

"Right before we were cursed," said David.

Just then something dawned on Regina, "Henry?"

Then, Elsa realized she was holding both of her girls, "Where's Travis?"

"Henry?!" shouted Regina.

"Travis?!" shouted Elsa.

"Hey," said Snow as he walked up to her daughter-in-law and stepmother.

"Where are they?" asked Elsa.

"We'll find them," said Snow as she looked back and forth at the two women. If she thinks she can rip this family apart… Curses have never stopped us before. Today will be no different. We'll get Emma, Travis and Henry back. Wherever they may be."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Dr. Hopper, Fiona and Travis were walking with Emma back to her room, "Hey, guys," said Emma as she opened a door, "I'm fine, really."

"Uh, all due respect, Emma, but you do seem quite agitated," said Dr. Hopper.

"Not at all."

"Are you sure, Emms?" asked Travis.

"Yes, really. Everything is okay."

"Well, Travis and I just came to check on your progress," said Fiona, "As your sister-in-law, can you blame me for making sure you're getting better?"

As they reached Emma's room Dr. Hopper took out a key card and unlocked Emma's room, "All due respect, Dr. Hopper… Madame Mayor… Travis… I know exactly what this is really about." Emma went into her room.

"Do you now?" asked Fiona as she, Travis and Dr. Hopper walked in. Fiona was worried that the curse on Emma had started to break because of her visit with Henry.

Emma sat on her bed and said, "Henry."

"Oh, yes," said Fiona, when she realized that the curse was holding, "Well, you are his biological mother, and he is my son, so perhaps there is a bit more to my interest." She laughed a little, "I don't think that's any secret."

"I feel so loved," said Emma.

"Uh, sarcasm aside, Emma has been doing quite well of late," said Dr. Hopper.

"Great," said Travis with a smile, "Dr. Hopper's reports have been very encouraging."

"I don't think I'm talking out of school to say you might be eligible for release soon," said Fiona, as she pulled out the chair from Emma's desk and took a seat. Wouldn't it be nice to paint a different view than these dreary, old hospital grounds?"

"We are working on the landscaping," said Dr. Hopper.

"Perhaps even the Boston skyline?" said Travis, "You and I had a really nice apartment that overlooked it. Wouldn't it be nice to go back?"

"Yeah," said Emma, "It would be nice."

"Good," said Fiona.

"Because it's not just your well-being that Fiona and I are concerned with," said Travis, "It's Henry's."

"He's clearly still clinging to the delusion that these stories are real. Now, I'd hoped we were past all that. But now, thanks to you, I have a 14-year-old boy, who still believed in fairy tales."

"Hey!"

"That's a bit harsh, Fiona," said Travis, "It's not all her fault."

"Madame Mayor, please," said Dr. Hopper, as he leaned forward to talk to her eye to eye, "This is terribly delicate."

"Sorry," said Fiona, "I just get so emotional when it comes to my son."

"I never meant to do any harm," said Emma.

"Of course, you didn't," said Fiona, "But as luck would have it, his book has given me an idea of how we could cure him of all of this nonsense," Dr. Hopper then handed Travis the book.

"What are you talking about? What do you want me to do?"

"Burn it," said Travis, "Show him that you've truly embraced reality and then he will." He then handed the book to Emma.

"Because belief in something, something that isn't real, can be dangerous," said Fiona.

Emma thought for a moment and said, "No," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No?"

"Look, I know all these stories are fake, but I can't destroy this. It means so much to Henry. He'd be crushed."

"Well, that's the point to crush his delusions and yours."

Emma looked at Fiona, Travis and Dr. Hopper, "I… I'm not ready for that."

Travis shook his head, "Emma…"

"Really?" asked Fiona, "You might not be ready now, but you will be. Of that, I am quite certain," She stood up and took the book from Emma, "Dr. Hopper will hold onto it until that day comes." She handed the book to Dr. Hopper. And looked into the mirror, "And it will because, Miss Swan." Then she turned to looked at Emma, "Until you're ready to destroy the book and make a clean break from this fantasy world, you'll remain locked up." Fiona then looked in the mirror because she knew Emma and Travis' family were watching from the other side. They had moved from Snow and David's castle to The Evil Queen's castle, "Emma! Travis!" shouted David, Snow and Elsa. Then, Fiona disappeared.

"Oh, that bitch," said Regina, as she turned away, "She's taunting us."

The magic started to build in Elsa's hands, "AH!" she screamed, as she shot a blast of magic outside to the lake below and froze it, "If I ever run into that husband stealing fairy again… I'm going to freeze her heart. Then, once she's turned to ice, you can melt her with a fireball, Regina."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Regina.

"Get her back," said Snow, as she walked up to Regina, "It's your mirror."

"Which she is controlling."

"Why?" asked David, "What is she doing?"

Regina then realized what was going on, "It's the Final Battle."

"The Final Battle?" asked Elsa, "In an Insane Asylum?"

"Well, clearly, it wasn't what we thought it was.

"Clearly," said Hook.

Then Snow had a realization, "Her soul. She's the Savior. Of course, the Final Battle isn't a war. It's a battle for her soul, for her belief, her hope."

"I don't get it," said David, "What does she gain if Emma stops believing?"

Just then they heard Zelena say, "I think I might know."

They all looked in the direction of the voice and they saw Zelena walk in with a group of Munchkins. One was carrying Robin and another was carrying a box, "Zelena," said Regina.

"What is she doing here?" asked Hook.

"Helping, thank you very much," said Zelena.

The Munchkin holding the box opened it. Then, Zelena reached in and took out a top hat, "The Mad Hatter's hat," gasped Regina, "W-Wasn't it destroyed?"

"Well, he was a _hatter_. He had multiples. Inside are portals to every realm. I used it to escape Oz."

"Escape?" asked Elsa, "Why did you need to escape your own realm?"

"Look, there isn't much time," said Zelena, "It's easier if I show you." She handed the hat to one of the Munchkins. He set it on the floor and it started to spin. Gold magic started to come out of it. Then, David, Snow, Elsa, Regina, Hook and Zelena were transported inside. When the magic dissipated, Zelena walked up to a gold curtain with OZ on it, "If you want to know what we were running from take a gander." She opened the curtain and all they saw was black on the other side.

"There's nothing there," said Regina.

"I can see that," said Zelena, "When I left Oz, it was falling apart… Apocalyptic, but now…

"It's erased," said Snow.

"Like it never existed," said Elsa.

"What the bloody hell does this got to do with Emma?" asked Hook.

"This is what she's doing," said Regina, "It's why she wants Emma to destroy the book." There was a rumble as the hat shook and doorways to other realms were sucked away.

"As the Savior's belief fades so do all the realms of story," said Snow.

There was another rumble the hat shook and more doorways were sucked away, "If we don't stop the Black Fairy all the realms will be destroyed… and everyone in them."

* * *

Soon people from other realms started to fill the hat, "I saw some of my people from Arendelle just now," said Elsa, to Regina and Zelena, as and they walked around the hat to see who had made it through the hat's portals.

"I saw them, too," said Regina, "They still had snow on their shoulders."

"What?" asked Zelena, "How far is this nightmare spreading?"

"Far," said Jasmine.

They all turned in the direction of the voice and saw two familiar faces, Hook said, "Jasmine, Aladdin?"

"It hit Agrabah," said Aladdin, "whatever it is."

"We barely got our people out," said Jasmine, "What's going on?"

"The Black Fairy's doing this all the way from Storybrooke," said Snow.

"She's attacking Emma's belief," said David.

"The more she loses faith, the realms of story fade away," said Elsa.

"We need to get back there and stop all this," said Regina.

"What about the portal we just came through, the hat?" asked Aladdin.

"It can't make a passage to a land without magic," said Zelena, "We need something else."

"I have it," said Hook, "I mean, I think I have it. I might have a theory where to look."

"We don't need theories," said Regina.

"So, you don't want my help?"

"Well, all due respect, Captain, but what we need right now is magic. And that's my area. It's time I get to work and do what I do best. We need to get out of this hat and back to my castle." Regina waved her hand and everyone in the hat appeared in Regina's chambers in her castle, "I don't care what kind of magic it takes, I'm getting Henry, Travis and Emma back."

None of them saw Hook sneak away.

* * *

A short time later, Hook arrived at the beanstalk. The same one he and Emma climbed years ago, "Bloody hell," he said to himself, "It's taller than I remembered."

Then David and Elsa came up, behind him, "Hey!" said David as they walked up to him, "Next time you sneak off on a secret mission, you might want to make sure there's no Munchkins around. They're easily bought."

"Honestly, stealth wasn't a priority Speed was."

"So, this is your theory on how to get home, huh?" asked Elsa, "Hoping there's a magic bean up there?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Hook, as he walked closer.

David and Elsa looked at each other and followed him. When they reached the base of the beanstalk, Elsa said, "Killian, that beanstalk's over 1,000 feet high. Do you really think you can climb that alone?"

"I think I want to get back to my wife," said Hook.

"But making her a widow is not what I'd call a good plan," said David, "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I'll have you know I've scaled this before."

"Really?" asked Elsa, "When?"

"With Emma. It was our first adventure together, though my motives were less than chivalrous then."

"If I remember correctly you were trying to kill her, Snow and my sister, Anna…"

"Granted, it was hardly love at first sight. But things changed. We changed."

"I know, but…" David started to say.

Hook cut him off, "Look, we made each other better! All right? Emma and I were never a predestined love story, guaranteed a happy ending. We fought for our love, and we won," Hook looked at David and said, "And you… You of all people should understand that. But now, you saw into that mirror. She doesn't even remember who I am. So, yes, I'm gonna climb this beanstalk, and I am gonna find that bean because I'm not gonna lose everything I have just because some bitter fairy cast another bloody curse! Our story began on the beanstalk, and I'll be damned if it ends there, too."

"All right," said Elsa, "You're scared of losing Emma. I get that. I'm just as scared of losing Travis," said Elsa, "But, you need to take a breath and calm down. Now, let's go get that bean together."

"Together?" asked Hook, "Don't take this the wrong way, Your Majesty, but your hardly dressed for a climb…"

Elsa waved her hands and her ice dress became a light blue blouse, a darker blue vest, slacks and a pair of black boots. "Better?"

"Aye," said Hook. Then, the three of them started up the beanstalk.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Travis was in his office at the Sheriff's Station doing some paperwork. When the phone rang, "Sheriff's Station," he said.

"Sheriff Swan, it's Dr. Hopper," said the person on the other end, "I'm afraid Emma has escaped."

"She what?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think Henry stole my master key for the rooms." Travis sighed. Then, Dr. Hopper said, "Would you like me to call the Mayor?"

"No… I'll deal with Fiona… Thanks." Travis sighed and then dialed his wife's number.

"Yes?" said Fiona, when she answered.

"Emma escaped."

"She did what?"

"Don't worry," said Travis, "I'm headed right out to find her… She won't get far…"

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

David, Hook and Elsa made it to the castle at the top of the beanstalk. The walked inside and Elsa said, "Well, it appears we have some ground to cover."

"Well, it's got to be in here somewhere," said Hook.

The looked around and saw a table filled with food, "Maybe it's up there," said David.

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult… Apart from the fact that that's way up there, and we're way down here.

"Come on," said David, "You just climbed a beanstalk. What's some oversized furniture?"

"It's not the furniture I'm worried about. It's its oversized owners.

"I thought the giants were gone," said Elsa.

"It appears some have stayed," said Hook, "Let's not dawdle.

"Yeah," said David.

The three of them walked toward the table. The table was on the small side. Like a giant's coffee table with cushions around it instead of chairs. "Oh, what are we doing?" said David, "You can't pull yourself up there. You only have one hand."

David got ready to climb the table leg, when Hook stopped him, "I'm a pirate. You don't think I've swung from masts before? I'm doing this. She's your daughter, but she's my wife. No arguments. It has to be me."

"Okay, you're right."

"I am?" asked Hook

"I agree," said Elsa, "One of us should go up and it should be you."

"So, you're both gonna trust all of our fates to a pirate?" asked Hook.

"No, "said David, "I'm gonna trust my son."

Hook raised an eyebrow, then Elsa said, "and I'm going to trust my brother."

"In-law," said David and Elsa together

"Thank you," said Hook. The two men headed to the table leg and David knelt down and cupped his fingers so he could give Hook a boost. Hook stepped into David's hands and he pushed the pirate onto the table.

David and Elsa couldn't see Hook, "Is everything all right up there?" asked Elsa.

"This place is a bloody obstacle course," said Hook. Then he started to make his way past the large food. He found a cork from a bottle of wine and sniffed it, "Hmm. Merlot." Then, Hook saw a bean plant in a glass jar.

"You need help?" asked David.

"No, I'm fine," said Hook, "I think I just might have found something."

Hook looked around for something to break the jar. He looked down and saw a giant cheese knife. He picked it up and started breaking the glass of the jar with it.

David and Elsa heard the glass breaking, "What was that?" asked Elsa.

"Just, uh," said Hook, he hit the glass with the knife, "retrieving the," he hit the glass again, "the bean!" He took one big swipe at it and a large hole broke in the jar. Hook reached in the jar and picked the lone bean pod. Hook shucked it and inside was a magic bean. Just then they all heard a rumbling. There was a growling and the room shook a little, "Bloody hell," said Hook, "I think I just woke up the giants!" Hook ran off the edge of the table and jumped onto one of the cushions next to the table. He climbed off the cushion and rushed to join David and Elsa.

"Hook, I think it's worse than giants," said David.

They saw a fire in the fireplace, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little fire…" said Hook.

"That's not fire," said David.

"Lovely," said Hook.

"Run!" said Elsa.

The three of them ran as a dragon came out of the fireplace and started to chase them, breathing fire at them.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Travis searched Storybrooke for his sister. But, so far was coming up empty handed. He knew she was still in Storybrooke because her things were still in the loft she was staying at before she went to the Sanitarium and her Bug was still in the impound lot. He was heading back to the Sheriff's Station when he heard the call come in about Henry falling down the stairs.

He rushed to the hospital and saw Fiona in the waiting room. She explained to him that she caught him breaking into Dr. Hopper's office trying to steal Emma's car keys and the book. When he ran, he slipped and fell down the stairs. She showed him the video she got from the security camera. Travis could feel his blood start to boil. He was starting to hate that book.

They met with Dr. Whale and he told them that Henry had a concussion and a broken harm but would make a full recovery. Then he told them they were free to see him. Fiona and Travis headed to Henry's room. When they got there Emma was there. They heard hear ask, "What happened?"

"He was trying to steal this," said Fiona, as she showed Emma the book, "Then, he tried to escape and had a nasty fall."

Emma looked at Henry as he laid in the bed with a sling on his arm, "You lied to me. You said you were done with all this."

"No," said Henry, "She's the one that's lying. I didn't fall. She pushed me. She wants to destroy your belief."

"He's confused," said Travis, as Fiona handed him her phone. "Dr. Whale says he has a concussion. Look at this video Fiona pulled from the security camera." He showed Emma the video of Henry falling down the stairs.

"Put aside the fact that he's my own son," said Fiona, as Travis handed her back her phone, "How could I push him if I wasn't even touching him?"

"She used magic."

"Kid, there's no such thing as magic," said Emma.

"True belief is believing even if you can't see," said Henry, "Here, just look at the book.

"Henry," said Emma and Travis together.

"Just touch it."

"Henry, enough," said Emma.

"Touch it!"

"Okay, fine," said Emma, as she took the book from Fiona, "All right, Henry. I'm… I'm touching the book."

Nothing happened. Henry was shocked, "It… it didn't work." He said.

"I'm sorry, but you're not a kid anymore," said Emma, "This isn't some daring rescue operation. It's real life."

"Mom please."

"It was just his arm this time," said Fiona, "Next time, what if it's his neck or worse?"

"This is the apple turnover all over again," said Travis, "He's hurting himself to make you believe his delusions."

"This is all my fault," said Emma, "It has to stop."

"Then you know what you have to do," said Fiona.

"No," said Henry, "Mom, you can't destroy it. You just have to believe in me."

"Kid, just 'cause you believe something doesn't make it true," said Emma.

"That's exactly what makes it true. Deep down, you know that," Henry looked at his uncle, "You both do…"

"What I know, Henry, is that I love you," said Emma, she touched his shoulder, "And that's why I have to do this."

"Mom."

"It's for the best, Henry," said Travis.

"No," said Henry, as Emma, Travis and Fiona started to leave, "Don't go. This is it. This is the Final Battle."

"Henry, I'm sorry," said Emma.

"Mom!"

In the Enchanted Forest, David, Elsa and Hook were making their way down the beanstalk, as fast as they could. There was a rumble and the staircase started to shake. The beanstalk then started to sway back and forth.

In Storybrooke, Fiona and Travis lead Emma down to the basement of the Hospital. They took Emma to the incinerator and Fiona opened it.

In the Enchanted Forest, the beanstalk continued to sway, "What was that?!" asked Hook, "Was it the dragon?!"

"I don't think so," said Elsa, she looked off in the distance and saw a black ominous cloud of magic was slowly heading toward them.

"I think we got a bigger problem than a dragon!" said David.

In Storybrooke, Emma looked at the Storybook in her hands. She slowly walked up to the incinerator. She started to put the book inside but she stopped, "Go on, dear," said Fiona, she touched Emma's shoulder, "Only you can save our son now, Emma." Emma placed the book inside, "Go on," said Fiona. Then, Emma dropped the book onto the grate inside.

In the Enchanted Forest, the beanstalk continued to sway. David, Elsa and Hook were struggling to stay on.

In Storybrooke, Emma and Travis watched as the Storybook burned. It flipped open and stopped on a page showing Hook. Emma looked at the picture but nothing really sparked in her.

In the Enchanted Forest, David looked at Hook and Elsa, "We better get a move on! Go!" The three of them started to move down the beanstalk.

In Storybrooke, the book flipped pages again and stopped on a page with Elsa. Travis looked at the blond and then something happened. He remembered seeing Elsa coming out of the back room of Any Given Sunday with the container of cookies and cream ice cream, asking Elsa out for their first date, their first date, his proposal, their wedding, her telling him she was pregnant, the birth of the twins and their dance at Emma and Hook's wedding.

He remembered everything.

The curse on Travis had been broken. He looked over at The Black Fairy and he could see that she was too focused on the book burning to pay attention to him. He knew he had to play it straight as best he could. If not, then she might do something to him and he would never see Elsa or the twins again.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	103. The Final Battle: Part 2

The Final Battle: Part 2

 _The Enchanted Forest_

David, Elsa and Hook were working their way down the beanstalk as fast as they could. But the beanstalk was swaying back and forth, "Hurry, mate! Luv!"

"Yeah, I know!" said David.

The beanstalk shifted and Hook lost his grip, "Killian!" said Elsa.

David caught him, "Hook!" Hook tried to grab back on to the beanstalk but it kept shifting and David was losing his grip. And a few moments later he let go and Hook started to fall. "Hoooook!" shouted David.

"Killian!" shouted Elsa.

The beanstalk shifted and it surprised Elsa and she was thrown off of the beanstalk as well, "AHH!" She screamed.

"Elsa!" shouted David.

The beanstalk then started to fall to the ground. David tried to jump but his hand was caught in a vine.

At Regina's castle, Regina, Jasmine and Snow were together. Then she felt something in her heart, "Charming," said Snow, "Something's wrong."

"Where?" asked Regina, "I'll get us there."

"I don't know," stammered Snow.

"Then let's go find him," said Jasmine, she snapped her fingers and her magic carpet appeared.

Snow and Jasmine arrived at the base of the beanstalk. It had fallen and broke at the base. There was also a giant pile of snow about 25 feet high, a few feet away from the base, "David! David?" shouted Snow, they heard a man groaning, "David! David!" Snow and Jasmine move some vines and leaves and Hook way laying there groaning. He saw Snow and Jasmine, and smiled, "Hello there, Mummy."

"'Mummy?'" asked Jasmine.

"Oh, there was a there was a wedding," said Snow, as she and Jasmine moved the vines off of Hook, "And yeah, that is still going to take some getting used to."

Just then the pile of snow started to melt and once it was gone Elsa was standing there in her ice dress. "You were in that snow pile?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah," said Elsa, "Well after I fell off the beanstalk I needed something to catch me…"

"Wasn't it cold in there?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "Cold never bothers me anyway,"

"What happened?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, first, I fell, and then Elsa fell and then it fell, but we managed to get this," Hook then showed them the magic bean.

"Great!" Snow looked around, "Where's David?"

Hook looked around, "You mean he's not here?" asked Hook.

"David?!" said Snow, as she started to call out.

"He was on that?" asked Jasmine.

"We all were," said Elsa.

"David?!" called Snow.

"We should start searching," said Hook, "This beanstalk goes on for miles."

"No, you and Elsa are getting back to the castle," said Snow, "Take the bean. Get to Emma, Travis and Henry. Don't worry about David. I'll find him. The realms are disappearing. We don't have much time. Get to Emma. It's important. Make her believe again."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Emma was loading her things into the trunk as Henry walked up. Henry still had his arm in a sling. She closed it and Henry said, "So, it's true. You're really leaving Storybrooke."

"It's what's best for all of us, kid," said Emma

Henry stepped on to the sidewalk and said, "Don't you get it? This is what she wants. The Black Fairy cast the curse so all this would get you to leave."

"This is why I have to go, because you still believe this nonsense is true."

"It is."

"Henry, stop. Don't get me wrong. I am so happy you found me. And I'm so happy I got to know my son. But it's so clear now. Coming to Storybrooke wasn't good for either of us.."

"You're wrong," said Henry.

"Look where I ended up," said Emma, "Look at you. Look at your arm. It sent us on a dangerous path. I got to get back to Boston and back to my life. And, so do you. The only people who benefited from me coming to Storybrooke were Travis and Fiona. Because they met, fell in love and I know she and him will take good care of you"

"She did it," said Henry, "You really don't believe?"

Emma tried not to cry, "There's nothing to believe. Goodbye, kid," she kissed him on the forehead, "I love you."

Then, she got in the Bug and drove away. Travis watched the whole thing from the courtyard at Granny's. When, Emma was gone. Travis walked up next to him, "Well, you got what you wanted…" said Henry to his uncle, "She's gone."

"Believe me kid," said Travis, "Emma leaving is the last thing I wanted right now… Come on…"

"Where?"

"To Gold's… If there is anyone else awake besides, you, me and The Black Fairy, it's him."

"What?" asked Henry, "You're awake?"

"Yeah," said Travis, "When I saw the book burning, it flipped to a page with Elsa and everything just popped back."

"Why didn't you stop Emma?"

"I couldn't… If Fiona knew I was awake… She pushed you down the stairs… Who knows what she would do to me, if I tried to stop Emma… Emma's gone but there must be some way to stop The Black Fairy. If anyone can help, it's Gold."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Hook and Elsa explained what happened at the beanstalk to Regina, Aladdin and Zelena, "And you left Snow behind?" Regina asked.

"But we have the bean," said Hook, "And that's the priority getting back home to Emma, to Henry, to Travis."

"She'll find David," said Elsa, "She always does."

Hook handed Regina the bean and she examined the bean, and it was starting to shrivel up, "Well, we have a problem."

"What the devil happened to it?" asked Hook.

"Emma. Her lack of belief. It's sapping the magic from everything here."

"Well, can't you fix it?" asked Elsa.

"Well, I can't," said Regina, "I'm I don't have enough power.

"Of course you do, sis," said Zelena, "With a little help from, well, yourself."

"The Evil Queen…"

"Your evil half is here?" asked Hook.

"Well, she's not evil," said Regina, "Not completely. And yes, she's here."

"And you trust here?"

"Well, of course I do. She's me. And remember, Henry's her son, too."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Travis and Henry walked into Gold's shop, "Mr. Gold?" said Henry.

They started to walk to the back room, "And where do you think two are going to?" asked Gold, "That room is off limits to customers."

"I'm not a customer," said Henry, "I'm your grandson."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"You must've hit your head pretty badly," said Gold. Then he looked at Travis, "So unless you have a search warrant, Sheriff… I got work to do… so please."

Henry and Travis nodded. They took a couple steps toward the front door. Then, they marched into the back room before Gold could stop them. They walked up to the back worktable and found it covered. Henry removed his sling. Then, Travis and Henry pulled back the cover and saw it cover with spell ingredients and spell books, "I knew it," said Travis.

"You're awake," said Henry, "I know what magic looks like. What are you up to, Grandpa?"

"Clever under any circumstances, aren't you, my boy?" said Gold.

"Why have you been pretending?" asked Travis.

"Because, believe it or not," asked Gold, as he stepped forward, "I didn't entirely trust my mother when she cast the curse. And, as usual, I was right not to. Our agreement wasn't to put me in this pathetic circumstance here without Belle… She betrayed me…. Again."

"What are you planning?" asked Henry.

"To find out her true intentions. She told me Belle was off to see the world, but I know better. She'd keep her here for leverage, just in case."

"Well, Belle's gonna have to wait," said Travis, "Everyone back in the Enchanted Forest is in danger because the Black Fairy made Emma stop believing. You got to help Henry and me save our family. And then we can find Belle."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winter, you and Henry on your own. All I care about right now is Belle.

"Fine," said Henry, "But if you're not gonna help, at least let us take something that can help us."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" asked Gold.

"Actually, there's three things," said Travis.

* * *

Travis and Henry were each carrying a case down to the beach. They set the cases on a log and Henry took out a hand mirror he borrowed Gold. Henry looked into it, "So, uh, I'm not sure if any of you on the other side are listening, but if you are, I'm sorry. I tried my best to keep Emma from losing belief, but it wasn't good enough."

Travis looked over Henry's shoulder and into the mirror, "And, since I was cursed I wasn't really helping but now I'm awake…"

Henry set the mirror on another log, "and Henry and I are not going down without a fight."

Henry and Travis walked over to the cases they brought to the beach. They opened them and inside each case was a sword. They both took the swords out and looked into the mirror. Then, Travis said, "If Emma's not around to take on the Black Fairy, then we will."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest._

Zelena, Hook, Elsa, The Queen and Regina were watching Travis and Henry in the mirror.

"They're going by themselves?" asked Elsa.

"But how could they win against her if Emma couldn't?" said Regina.

"They're strong men," said Hook.

Regina looked at The Queen, who was holding the bean, and said, "Get that bean working now."

"I'm sorry, Regina," said The Queen, "but even with our magic combined, it will still take time."

"We don't have time," said Regina.

Just then David and Snow walked in, "It's on the outskirts of the forest and moving fast."

"The magic's almost here," said Snow.

"'Almost,'" said Zelena, as she looked out at the clouds of magic coming toward them, "I'm afraid that's a bit of an understatement." She turned back to the others and said, "It is here."

"Let's round everyone up, get them to safety," said David.

Everyone started to leave, Regina saw The Queen heading toward the balcony, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to hold it off as long as I can," said The Queen.

"You'll die!"

"It'll give you a chance to get to the courtyard. Go to the center of the castle. You can survive long enough there to get the bean to work. You just need time. Let me give that to you."

Regina looked at The Queen and said, "Regina."

The Queen took Regina's hand and put the bean in it, "Go. He's my son, too. He needs at least one of us." The Queen and Regina looked at each other. Neither said a word. But, they were both thinking the same thing. Good Luck. Regina then left to join the others and The Queen moved to the balcony. She looked at the magic heading toward her and sneered. Then, she put her hands up and bolts of magic came out of her fingers in an attempt to slow the magic from consuming the others.

When Regina joined the others in the courtyard, "Everyone, to the center, quickly!"

"Close together!" said Snow as everyone pushed together as the magic moved closer to them. Regina started to work on getting the bean to work. The Queen kept blasting the magic for as long as she could until it finally consumed her. Out in the courtyard everyone was huddled closed together as the walls of the castle started to be consumed by the magic. The magic then started to draw closer and closer to the few people who were left.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Travis and Henry arrived at Town Hall looking for The Black Fairy. They went inside and went up to the top floor. They were about to go down the hall when Emma touched Henry's shoulder and said, "Not so fast."

"You came back," said Henry.

"Yeah. I did, kid." Emma looked at Travis, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, "The quick answer is… I remember..." Emma raised her eyebrows.

Then Henry asked Emma, "Does this mean you… you remember, too?"

"I found the book you left," said Emma, "I thought about this woman you wrote about who was a hero with a family and a Savior who never ran from a battle and…"

"You."

"Well, I'm not sure that it's me, Henry, but, um but it's who I want to be. So, I don't remember all the crazy stuff you told me, but I believe it."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The magic was getting closer and closer to the small group of survivors, when it just disappeared They all looked around and saw the danger was gone. But, their world was gone except for the small patch they were standing on. "What happened?" asked Regina.

"Emma," said Snow, "She's back!"

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Emma was holding Henry's sword when she kicked the door in on the Mayor's office. But the Black Fairy wasn't there. She looked around for a moment then walked out. Travis and Henry were waiting outside, "What happened?" asked Travis.

"She wasn't there…"

"Where could she be?" asked Henry.

The Black Fairy was at the Gold's shop translating the paper that Henry had written. As she was about to leave Gold arrived and he revealed to that he was awake. She told him that she separated him from Belle for his own good and that once the Final Battle was over the curse would be lifted off of Belle and Gideon and they could be a family again. She also told him that she would have so much power that the laws of magic wouldn't apply and she could bring back Baelfire. But, Gold knew that all magic came with a price and he no longer wanted to pay it. He wanted to her to suffer for what she did to Belle and Gideon.

The Black Fairy told him that he could stop her but that didn't mean the Final Battle was over, because she wasn't the one who was going to kill Emma. She learned from Henry's writing that Darkness can't snuff out the light, because it's not strong enough. But, light could snuff out light. Gold realized that she still had his heart. She told him that he was right and that she had told him that she had commanded Gideon to kill Emma. She knew that not even her death would be about stop it. In fact, she was sure that it would ensure her death. And, she was right, Gold used her wand to turn her to dust.

Once the Black Fairy was gone, a pulse of magic traveled not just across Storybrooke but to what was left of the Enchanted Forest and the survivors were sent back to where they came from. When the pulse of magic hit Emma, she, Travis and Henry were walking out of the through the hallways of Town Hall. She gasped and said, "I remember."

Then, Gideon walked around the corner at the far end of the hall, "Just in time, Savior."

"Travis. Henry. Go!" Neither of them argued as Travis and Henry headed for safety.

They were about to walk out the front door of Town Hall. When Henry's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket, "It's Gold…" He answered it, "Hello… Okay… Okay… Okay… Thanks…" Henry hung up and looked at his uncle. "Gold killed the Black Fairy. But, she still had Gideon's heart and she gave him one last command: Kill Emma. Gold is going to find Gideon's heart right now."

* * *

Upstairs, Gideon had backed Emma into Regina's office, "Gideon. You don't want to do this."

"You can't win," said Gideon.

"Maybe. But I also can't give up."

Gideon raised his sword and Emma was ready to defend herself when Henry and Travis came in and Henry hit Gideon with a fire extinguisher. Knocking him to the floor.

"Henry! Travis!" said Emma, "Let's go. Go!" She said as Henry, Emma and Travis rushed out of the room. Emma closed the door on her way out and put up a protection spell on the door. They could hear Gideon hitting against it from the other side.

"You did it," said Henry.

"Kinda," said Emma, "That won't hold very long."

"It's okay, said Henry, as they walked out of the outer office, "The Black Fairy's got his heart. Gold's gonna get it. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I appreciate your optimism, kid," said Travis, "but we've got to go."

* * *

Night had fallen on Storybrooke as Emma, Henry and Travis ran to Main Street. "Can you see him?" asked Emma, as they came to a stop, in the middle of the street.

"We lost him," said Henry.

"But, I bet he won't be far behind.

Emma looked at her son, "I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you.

"I know. It's okay. It was the curse. I'm just happy it's broken.

"We are, too," said Snow's voice. The three of them looked and saw their family was back. They were dressed in their wedding clothes but they were all wearing jackets.

"Mom, Dad," said Emma and Travis, as Snow and David came over and hugged them. Henry went over to Regina and hugged her.

Then Emma went over to Hook and Travis went to Elsa. Travis hugged and kissed his wife, "Where are the twins?" he asked.

"The fairies are watching the twins, Neal and Robin."

Meanwhile, as Emma was hugging Hook she said to him as she kissed him, "Some honeymoon, huh?"

"Oh, we'll get there," said Hook, "We'll get there."

"Okay."

Henry then explained to the others about what happened to the Black Fairy, "She left him with one last command," He looked at Emma, "Kill you no matter what."

"Well, then we'll kill him," said Hook

"No," said Regina, "It's a trap. If Gideon kills Emma, then light will be destroyed. And if Emma kills him, then she'll darken herself and light will be destroyed anyway.

"You don't have to kill him," said Snow, "Just hold him off until Gold gets his heart."

"Well, there's no holding him off," said Emma, "But she is right. It's a trap, and it's perfect. No matter what, darkness wins."

"I'm not telling you to give up," said Regina, "You can't. Emma, you of all people should know, there's always a third way." Regina sighed and took Emma aside, "Remember when you first came to Storybrooke? We hated each other."

"Regina…."

"No, it's true. I was Henry's mother, but you said you were. And we fought. And oh, boy, did we ever fight. But you found a third way. We were both his mother. Earlier today, I saw my evil half... be selfless. She saved us all. I never saw that coming. Just like however you're going to get out of this, you haven't seen yet. But you will."

"Sounds like you're talking about hope," said Emma.

"Something you taught me all those years ago when… you didn't give up on me."

"What should I do?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

Just then Gideon appeared behind Snow and had his sword to her neck, "I'm afraid that time has indeed come."

"Son of a bitch!" said David.

"Let her go!" said Travis

David and Travis started to move toward Gideon, "Dad, Travis stop! I got this."

Gideon moved himself and Snow away from the group. "Let her go." Gideon pushed her aside. Snow stepped away and David lead her to safety.

Gideon and Emma circled around each other then, Gideon said, "No one's going to save you."

Then he lunged at Emma and she blocked him. They reached a stalemate and Emma said, "No one needs to save me! I'm the Savior!" She pushed him back then shoved her shoulder into his and pushed him back. She took a swipe at him but he jumped back, "I'm fighting for the people I love."

Gideon continued to fight and Emma continued to block until they reached another stalemate, "Ultimately, I am a hero," said Emma, as Gideon pushed her backward, "I am hope. I am light!" Then she pushed Gideon back, "And light cannot destroy darkness. It can only create more light, I will not kill innocents!" She took another swipe at Gideon but he bent backward to avoid her sword, "I will do what all saviors must! I will give hope." Then she kicked him in the chest. Gideon lunged at her and Emma stepped aside. She knew what she had to do "No matter what the cost." Then, she threw down her sword.

"No!" said Hook. He tried to run to Emma but David and Travis stopped him.

Gideon and Emma looked at each other for a few moments, then Gideon said, "I'm sorry, Emma. I was hoping you'd save us both." Emma gave Gideon a sad smile. Then, Gideon lunged forward and ran Emma through with his sword. White light stared to come from the wound, Gideon pulled his sword and Emma thrusted backward and the white light got brighter. Magic started to come out of Emma and the light kept getting brighter and brighter. And then there was a flash of magic.

When the light subsided, Gideon was gone and Emma was on the ground. Everyone ran up to her. Henry was the first one by her side. There was no wound from where Gideon stabbed her. He checked her pulse but found none. "I love you," said Henry.

Henry leaned down and kissed his birth mother on the forehead. Then, there was a burst of Magic. Emma gasped and opened her eyes. She raised her head, looked at Henry and said, "I love you, too." She sat up and Henry pulled her into a hug, "I love you, too!" Henry and Hook helped Emma to her feet and Hook, Henry, Travis, David, Elsa, Snow, Regina and Zelena all joined in a group hug around Emma.

At that moment, none of them knew that while they were celebrating, there was a small celebration in the dwarf minds. Gold and Belle went to get Gideon's heart. And, Gold was tempted by the darkness to not use the heart to save Gideon, but to let Gideon kill Emma so Gold could have it all. But, Gold resisted and chose to do the right thing and tried to use Gideon's heart to stop him from killing Emma, but The Black Fairy's spell was too strong and the heart lost its power. After Henry's kissed revived Emma, Gold and Belle discovered that Gideon that was once again a baby.

Back on Main Street, David, Snow, Emma, Hook, Travis, Elsa, Regina, Henry and Zelena started down the street to head to Granny's for a celebration. Snow saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw the Storybook laying in the street. She walked up to it and picked it up, "Henry!" She said as she looked back at her family. They all stopped and turned around. The group walked toward Snow and she walked to them. She looked at Henry and said, "I think this belongs to you."

Henry took the book, wiped off the cover and opened to the last page and he saw writing appear and he read it aloud, "'When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The final battle was won.'"

He gave a small laugh and closed the book, "That's it."

"That's all?" asked Travis, "No 'The End'?"

"No," said Henry.

"'Course not," said Snow, "Because this isn't the end. I mean, maybe of this book, but it isn't the end, end."

"So, what now?" asked Regina.

"Now? Now we get to see what's next. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, but living with that kind of belief that's the most powerful thing of all. That's hope. So, you asked, 'What now?' Now we get to keep going on. We get to keep doing what we love with the people we love. An ending isn't happiness. Being together is." They all looked at each other and smiled. All of them full of hope at seeing what was next.

Because Emma sacrificed herself and Gold did the right thing, all the realms of story and everyone in them were restored, including The No Longer Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Over the next few weeks there were a lot of changes in Storybrooke…

David decided he wanted to leave the Sheriff's Department. So, he and Snow bought a small farm on the outskirts of town and David went back to being a shepherd. For a housewarming gift Regina gave them a welcome mat that read, "Welcome to the Charmings'"

Henry went back to school and splitting time with both of his Moms. And, the occasional date with Violet as he helped her to acclimate to the modern world.

Travis and Elsa decided that they were ready to give up the Sheriff's Department too. So, they reopened Any Given Sunday and ran it together. They still make the best cookies and cream ice cream. If you're ever in Storybrooke, stop by. Tell them I sent you and they'll give you a scoop for free.

Snow went back to teaching. Her favorite lesson every year is when they make bird houses.

With David, Travis and Elsa leaving the Sheriff's Department, Hook felt like Emma needed a hand so she happily deputized him and together they patrolled the "mean" streets of Storybrooke in Emma's Bug.

One day, Regina was walking to her office and she was surprised to see Leroy, Sleepy and Sneezy standing in front of the door to her outer office. They stepped aside and they showed that the door now read…

TOWN OF STORYBROOKE  
REGINA MILLS  
QUEEN

The three dwarves removed their hats and bowed to her. Regina was truly touched by the gesture.

In the Enchanted Forest, The Queen was brushing her hair and looking in her mirror when an arrow flew in and hit the frame. She saw a note and an engagement ring tied to it. The Queen untied the note and ring. She unrolled the note and it read, "Ready for a new adventure?"

Back in Storybrooke, Belle and Gold continued to run the pawn shop. They say that just about every night after closing you could hear music coming from the back room, as Belle and Gold danced.

Every Sunday Night, Granny closed the diner so the Charmings could have a big family dinner. And it's not just David, Snow, Neal, Emma, Hook, Henry, Travis, Elsa, baby Ingrid, Annabelle, Anna and Kristoff. But, Zelena, baby Robin, Regina, Belle, Gold and Gideon join them as well, to celebrate their lives together.

And they lived happily ever after.

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. It has been a blast working it. And while this story has come to an end, it doesn't mean I'm done. Keep your eyes out later this year for _Twice Upon a Time: The Next Chapter._

If you liked this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think. Make sure you click the Follow Author box, if you want to know when the new story starts.


End file.
